Ultimate Smash Adventure
by Nintendogeek01
Summary: When the greatest evils of various worlds unite, it is up to 28 heroes to stand up, and fight against this threat. Will they succeed? Or will everything fall with them? Multi crossover. Rated T Due to swearing. Finally completed! R and R
1. Prelude

Ultimate Smash Adventure

This is my second fanfic, but my first one in the action adventure genre. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Bros. Or anything in this story unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Prelude

A long time ago… their existed beings of unbelievable power, however they did not fit in any dimension or world they could find. So, they used their powers to create their own dimension, in between every other world, but separated. They decided to call this place, Smash World. Here, they found harmony. They were even thinking of bringing life forms from other worlds and dimensions. However, after a few millennia of observing these beings, all they observed was fighting and strife. Noble purpose or not, this fighting convinced the leaders of these powerful beings that the worlds could never exist in harmony.

Another few millennia later, one member of this family of powerful beings thought to prove them all wrong. He was out to prove that there is a way for them to exist in harmony through fighting. So he went around each dimension, gathered the strongest fighters he could find. In the end, he found 24 fighters worthy of his cause.

The fighters were Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, DK, C. Falcon, Ganondorf, Link, Young Link, Zelda, Samus, Kirby, Ness, Popo, Nana, Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglpuff, Mewtwo, Marth, and Roy. Master Hand then opened the gateways to the Smash World allowing residents of these dimensions to come and see their heroes and villains fight for glory, and recognition.

Master Hand had succeeded in proving his family wrong. However, only his brother, Crazy Hand, would swallow his pride and acknowledge this success. He then helped Master Hand build residency for all the other beings, and build a mansion for the Smash fighters.

Occasionally, tournaments would be postponed to resolve a crisis in the Smash World or another world. But overall, peace between these worlds had been achieved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the background story. If you feel I left anything out, besides Dr. Mario and Mr. Game & Watch, let me know. The more exciting stuff will happen next chapter, Somewhat.


	2. Foreboding

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Now for the real story, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or anything else in this fic unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foreboding

No tournaments were scheduled this week, and Master Hand was enjoying himself as best as he could while Crazy Hand was laughing as if he was… well, crazy.

"Whe he he he he he he he he he he he." Came his laugh.

"I'm trying to read something Crazy." Said Master Hand.

"How? You don't have eyes." Said Crazy.

"Neither do you."

Downstairs in the dining room…

Yoshi and Kirby were having their routine eating contest while Ganondorf and Link were having a card game.

"You have any sevens?" Asked Link.

"Go fish." Said Ganondorf, when in reality, he had one.

"He's lying." Said Mewtwo from across the room.

"Grrrrr…" Growled Ganondorf while he handed over the seven. "I'll get him for this." He thought to himself.

"No you won't." Said Mewtwo once again.

Everyone else was just eating and keeping to him or herself. Mario went to check the mail.

Suddenly Mario burst through the door. "Mama-mia! Look out-a everybody!" Everyone was confused by this sudden outburst until they saw an army of X-Nauts (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door.), Kremlings (Donkey Kong.), Space Pirates (Metroid), Stalfos Knights (Legend of Zelda.), and Sharpclaws (Starfox Adventures) come through the door.

"Whoa Nelly!" Shouted Bowser. Immediately, everyone got to his or her feet to fight.

Mario used his fireballs on a few X-nauts and broke in to a crowd-clearing melee with a few punches and kicks.

Luigi tried to hide until they found him and he began swinging his fists around wildly "AAAAAAHHHH! Stay away!"

Bowser blew a few flames and swiped his claws to take out a couple space pirates and Stalfos knights. "Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Peach kept swinging her golf club around wildly, while C. Falcon took out a few at a time with constant Falcon kicks. Ganondorf just launched himself in to a crowd-clearing melee with punching and kicking. Link, Young Link, Marth and Roy teamed up with various sword combos to take out a large number. "Nice one Roy!" Shouted Link.

"Thanks Link, but they just keep coming." Noted Roy.

Samus broke in to a barrage of missles and plasma beam shots. "PSI Rocking!" Nessfired multiple colored orbsthat took out a large number of them.the Ice Climbers kept using Hammer Squall, and Kirby inhaled one ofBowser's fireballs and became Fire Kirby whom breathed a huge stream of fire.

Zelda alternated between herself and Sheik and between fireballs and needles. "This is getting ridiculous." She said

Fox and Falco used their blasters and a series of kicking combos. Pikachu and Pichu were using electric attacks on the group. Jigglypuff constantly used Rollout and double slap combos. DK was punching the lights out of anyone unlucky enough to get in his way. Mewtwo used shadow balls to blast groups at a time. "Grrrr… there are at least one-hundred more coming."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. And indeed, about one hundred more of these guys were storming in to the mansion.

"Charge!" Finally, Master Hand (MH) and Crazy Hand (CH) came flying in to start crushing all of the attackers.

"Whew, looks like we came just in time." Said MH.

"Yep." Said Luigi. Soon the attackers were defeated. And lying dead or incapacitated on the floor.

Ganondorf picked up one of the X-nauts by the shirt collar. "Who sent you to do this!" He yells.

"Never…" He says meekly.

"WHO!" He yelled while charging his fist up with dark energy.

"Ah! Okay okay! I guess I have to deliver the message."

"What message?" Asked C. Falcon.

"Pikachu?" You can guess who asked that.

"This is only the beginning." The X-naut said. "Soon, Smash World, and every other world will fall before the might of the Dark Lord."

"Jiggly?"

"I don't know who he is, only the generals and admirals know. But the Alliance is unbeatable, you haven't even tasted our power." He said before Ganondorf punched him out.

"Now-a what?" Asked Luigi with fear.

"We fight of course!" Shouted Bowser.

"We wait for now." Said MH.

"Why?" Asked the Ice Climbers simultaneously.

"Crazy Hand and I need to observe what is going on in all of the worlds before we can possibly know our next move." Said MH.

"Alright! Can I use the plasma screen? Whe he he he he he he he!" Said Crazy Hand.

"We don't use television." Said MH. They float off.

"Yoshi?"

"We wait." Said Marth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next up… a look inside the sinister alliance. See you next chapter.


	3. The Alliance

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Now, we meet most of the dark alliance.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers or any other series in this story unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Alliance

In a dark room with a mysterious symbol on the center of the floor. A figure emerged from the shadows. He was a portly figure wearing a purple outfit and a red cape. The hat was a lighter purple with two horns, and the only sign of his face was glasses. There was also a big white X across his shirt. "Uh, Lord Grodus. The attack on the Smash Mansion failed."

"Of course it did Crump." Said a heavily robed figure with a red drape on front with an X across it. His head was just a computer and it held a staff with an X across it.

"It was just a way of showing those fools what's coming to them." Said a large crocodile wearing a crown, a red cape, and one of his eyes seemed like it was infected.

"K. Rool's right." Came a voice that seemed to originate from this purple and multi-colored mask with spikes around it.

"Did that mask just talk?" Asked Crump.

"Fool! I am Majora's mask!" Shouted the mask.

"Forget it. Grodus' servant is a fool." Said a dragon-like creature. It had a sharp tail and it let of a high-pitched roar.

"Now Ridley, you're one to talk when your army of space pirates couldn't fight one bounty hunter." Came a sinister voice. From the shadows came a man with long hair, and a sinister looking smile. His eyes were snake-like and he wore a metal headband with a music note on it. Ridley growled at Orochimaru for this.

"Is everyone here yet? The Dark Lord wants us all here after all." Came the voice of a man who appeared in his forties.

"Who's this weakling?" Asked a man with a scar across his face. The man also wore a fur coat across his shoulders and his left hand had a really large golden hook.

"Weak? You think I'm weak Crocodile!" The man suddenly grew in size; he grew small green horns on his forehead to match his changing skin color. He also began to sprout flames from his entire body. But before he could attack the hooked man, a creature in black with dagger-like fangs and a white spider emblem on his torso tackled him and began fighting with him.

"This is amusing." Thought a figure that appeared to be a man-sized T-rex wearing a tunic and his left hand was replaced by a two-pronged hook. General Scales then noticed A small boy with multicolored, translucent feathers.

"I'm tired of this." He muttered. He raised his palms and light shot from them and subdued the fighting figures. "Osborn! Brock! The Dark lord wants us here for a meeting, not a fighting contest." The boy said.

"You're such a kill joy Mithos." Complained a man in black ninja robes with a flame design. He wore a cybernetic eye patch over his right eye.

"You know, you should be grateful you're even here Oboro. If it weren't for me you wouldn't even have your memory back." Said non-other than Dr. Eggman.

"Well, if I could fight you with my Robo I would easily destroy you all!" Oboro shouted pulling out a small cube.

"Enough!" Shouted a young man in a brown outfit with Black boots that covered most of his legs. His hair was short and silver, and his sword was also completely silver. His face showed no signs of emotion.

"Hmph." Said a shortperfectly roundfigurein a tattered cape. You could also see a jagged sword at his side. "That Ramirez sure thinks he's above everyone." Muttered Dark Meta Knight.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Asked a figure in a green cloak. Looking at his legs, you could see he was bow-legged and he appeared to be completely made out of metal.

"He is speaking now Victor Van Damme." Said a knight covered from head to toe in black ebon armor.

An unidentifiable voice boomed over the villains. "My plans are quite simple, since I have lost the means to just flat out threaten to destroy the worlds myself, we'll do this. We'll split our forces, I want a few of you to take immediate action, and most of you will stay here lending assistance or getting ready for your invasion. Remember, unless told otherwise, you must keep your individual operations low. The smashers will never be able to stop the inevitable. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, the alliance; I left out the identity of the Dark Lord deliberately. I decided I wouldn't reveal who he is to you until this story has made some incredible progress.


	4. The Adventure Begins

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Thanks to my reviewers thus far. The real adventure begins after this chapter is done. Because all the formalities will be over.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers or anything else that appears in this story unless stated otherwise

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The adventure begins

The Smashers decided to kill some time by clearing out the bodies of the defeated attackers.

"Geez, this so-called alliance sure sent a lot of guys after us." Said Ness.

"Oo oo oo oo." Said DK.

"You can say that again." Said Falco.

"Oo oo oo oo."

"I didn't really mean it." Said Falco.

"Pichu?"

"Yeah, what is taking Master Hand and Crazy Hand so long?" Asked Fox.

Suddenly you could hear their voices, particularly CH's voice. "I told you, if we got a plasma television screen we could look over all the worlds a whole lot easier."

"Fine, I'll order one before we leave." Said MH. "Smashers, It seems those threats from that X-naut were not empty threats."

Everyone snaps to attention. "What-a do you mean-a?" Asked Mario.

"We don't know who exactly is in this alliance, but Crazy Hand and I noticed some strange activity in quite a few worlds. It seems that they may well have the means to conquer every dimension." Said MH.

"No one's getting away with this while I'm around!" Shouted Falco.

"Yeah!" Said Peach.

"They'll have to go through me first!" Said Link.

"No one is conquering anything, without my say-so!" Shouted Ganondorf.

"Ummm… can't we just-a hide instead-a?" Asked Luigi. Not surprisingly, everyone stared at him. "Okay, maybe not-a."

"Anyways!" Continued CH. "We found a really huge number of disturbances almost everywhere. However, four places in particular seem to be having more troubles in particular."

"Wait! Hold up!" Shouted C. Falcon. "How do you two know all this?" He asked.

"We Hands can see in to events in other places around all the dimensions. Because of this, we just know that something is wrong." Explained MH.

"So are we dividing in to groups?" Asked Samus.

"Yep, we're going to divide you guys in to groups of two to handle each area." Said CH.

"CRAZY!" Shouted MH. "We'll divide you in to four groups of six."

"Why not twelve groups of two?" Whined CH.

"Because, dividing ourselves that thin can be dangerous."

"Where are we even going?" Asked Popo.

"The four places showing the most activity right now would be Keyhaul Key, New York City, South Island, and Hyrule." Said MH. "So, who's going where?"

"I'll-a go to-a Keyhaul Key." Volunteered Mario.

"I'm-a going with-a Mario." Said Luigi.

"Yoshi!"

"Oo oo!"

"I'll go to." Said Peach.

"I'm going with Peach." Said Bowser.

"Hyrule!" Shouted Link, Zelda, Young Link, Roy, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff simultaneously.

"It's as if I wasn't meant to go to Hyrule." Complained Ganondorf. "I guess I'll go to New York."

"Same here." Said Falco.

"I'll go too." Said Samus.

"I guess I'll go with you." Said Mewtwo.

"I'll go too." Said Marth.

"Pyo!" Said Kirby.

"So…" Thought Ness. "That leaves me, C. Falcon, Nana, Popo, Fox, and Pichu to go to South Island."

MH sums up these teams. " Let's see, the teams are… for Keyhaul Key- Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, and DK. For New York- Falco, Mewtwo, Samus, Kirby, Ganondorf, and Marth. For Hyrule- Link, Zelda, Young Link, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Roy. And for South Island- Ness, C. Falcon, Nana, Popo, Fox, and Pichu."

CH suddenly shouts, "Your warp stars are waiting outside! And I labeled them! Whe he he he he he he he he he!"

"Good luck everyone!" Said MH.

The smashers then boarded warp stars that were going to their said destinations.

"Whe he he he he he he he he he!" Laughed Crazy Hand.

"Crazy, it's time for your medicine." Said MH.

"AAAAAAHHH!" CH began running (or floating) away from MH, who was carrying a large needle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter, we'll check in with the characters going to Keyhaul Key first. What challenges will be in store for them? Find out.


	5. Welcome to Keyhaul Key

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Anime fans rejoice! This chapter will have a pleasant surprise for you. You'll see why in a minute. Now, welcome to Keyhaul Key! Oh yeah, and someone pointed out something about Meta Knight being a villian, That clearly says that it's **DARK **Meta Knight, from the Kirby and the amazing mirror game. I didn't want to use King Dedede, and I knew too little about other Kirby villians.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or anything else that appears in this fic unless stated otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to Keyhaul Key

On the shores of Keyhaul Key, a fairly large bob-omb was sitting at the beach. He wore a blue and white bandana, and an eyepatch. And instead of a wind-up key on his back, it was replaced by a bunch of bones in a circular pattern. "Aye, I wonder 'ow cap'n Mario doin' out there." He said. He then noticed six shooting stars that seemed to be flying in to the ocean. "Shottin' stars in the daytime?"

Meanwhile…

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, and DK were riding on their warp stars.

"Uwaaaa! How do you steer this thing?" Yelled Bowser.

"I don't-a know!" Yelled Mario.

"Eh, Mario?" Yelled Luigi.

"Yes?"

"Aren't-a we supposed to-a land on-a the island?" Luigi asked.

"Yes!"

"Then why are we plummeting in to the ocean?" Yelled Peach.

"MAMA-MIA!"

"YOSHI!"

"OOOOOOOOO!"

All this shouting was then followed by a huge…

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

A short ways away in the ocean…

A worn and beaten pirate ship that looked like it was brought back from the deep was sailing by. Near the mast, a bob-omb with a thick white mustache and an old sea admiral's hat was looking out at sea.

Suddenly, a giant floating skull wearing a pirate's hat was turned around and said, "Admiral Bobbery, there are some figures floating in the ocean, you might want to take a look."

"Aye, that I'll do." Bobbery picked up a telescope and looked out to see six stars floating in the water along with six characters. "Ahoy! One of them is ol' Mario. Full to starboard and get them onboard!"

Back with the smashers.

"How far away is it to the island?" Asked Bowser.

"Too far away to-a swim to." Said Mario.

"Yoshi!"

"A ship?" Asked Peach.

"AAAAHHH! It's a pirate-a ship! Play dead-a!" Shouted Luigi, who proceeded to do the dead-man's float.

"I've-a seen that-a ship before." Muttered Mario.

"Ahoy there Mario! Need a lift?" Shouted Bobbery.

"Mm-hm!" Said Mario nodding his head.

"Uh, is that one alright?" Asked Bobbery while looking at Luigi.

"Ooo oo." DK grabbed Luigi before climbing on board.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure?" Asked Grodus. "They're here already?"

"Yes Grodus sir! Those stars that crashed in to the ocean were definitely warp stars." Said a random X-naut soldier. "Your orders?"

"Do nothing for now. We need to think of a plan to defeat them before we do anything." Said Grodus.

"And by that time, the smashers will surely find us and defeat us." Said K. Rool.

"Why did the Dark Lord send you here? I'm perfectly capable of handling this on my own." Said Grodus.

"Sure you can, just like that red plumber you handled so nicely." K. Rool said sarcastically.

"Big talk coming from a crocodile who couldn't handle a monkey." Said Grodus. The two of them were glaring at each other when a random Kremling underling came up to them.

"King K. Rool, there's an odd ship coming from the opposite side of the island. I think they're pirates."

"Let me see." K. Rool said as he pulled down a stethoscope from the ceiling. He looked through it and saw a medium sized ship with a goat carved in to the bow and the flag was a smiling skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat. "Odd flag." Grodus came up behind K. Rool and pushed a button on the side of the stethoscope and there was a flash. "Hey!"

"I just took a picture of the flag, my men will cross reference it to find out who these pirates are." Explained Grodus.

"That could take forever!" Complained K. Rool. "Meanwhile the smashers are…"

"Done!" Said an X-naut scientist. "They are known as the Straw-Hat Pirates, I couldn't find out much more, except that their captain is wanted for 100,000,000 berries! Which equals… 100,000,000 coins!"

"Just the captain?" Asked Grodus quite amazed at this. Grodus and K. Rool looked at each other, apparently thinking the same thing.

"I think you and I can agree on one thing Grodus." Said K. Rool. "If we capture these pirates, we'll be rich! The funding could bolster the Dark Lord's plans dramatically!"

"Right! Men!" Grodus shouted. A couple of both kremlings and X-nauts came in to the room. "Take two ships of one-hundred men each out to intercept that ship and capture the pirates onboard."

"Yes sir!" They responded.

"And if you find yourselves unable to do so, get more information on the pirates." Grodus added.

"Yes sir!" The group shouted before departing.

A few minutes later…

"Man, I'm hungry. I want some meat!" Said a tall skinny boy in a red vest and a straw hat.

"I told you Luffy, the pantry's empty." Said a suave looking man with blond hair, and he was sucking on a red lollipop. (Yes, I'm using the American version of One Piece.)

"Land Ho!" Shouted a guy whose most outstanding feature was a long nose.

A girl with orange hair and a tattoo on her left arm in the shape of an orange surrounded by a pinwheel was looking at her maps. "Hm… I think that island is deserted." She said.

Another older woman with black hair was thumbing through her books, "Seems so Nami, that island is said to be cursed by a pirate named Cortez." She said. (Robin hasn't heard the latest news about that island has she?)

"Uh… guys." Said the long-nosed guy.

"What Usopp?" Asked the suave man.

"There seem to be ships coming!" Usopp screamed in fear.

"He's right Sanji, look." Said Luffy. Everyone looked ahead and indeed, two ships were coming. One was covered in spikes and had a big X on its sails. And the other one was a crude metal ship with K. Rool's face on the sail.

"AAAHH! They're heading straight for us!" Yelled a short, reindeer looking fellow with a red top hat.

"Take it easy Chopper." Said a guy in a green sash with three swords at his belt.

"Something tells me we're in for a fight Zolo." Said Sanji.

The ships then got on either side of the Merry Goat and a Kremling shouted. "Surrender yourselves and your treasure now and you'll get to live."

"AAAAAAAHHH! Crocodiles!" Shouted Usopp and Chopper in unison before running in to the cabin.

"Eat this! Gum Gum blast!" Luffy then reared back and his arm stretched out and he punched the Kremling that threatened them.

"Did that kid's arm just stretch?" Asked one of the Kremlings. "Never mind! Attack!" Goons from each ship began to leap on to the Merry Goat.

Zolo drew two of his swords and dashed through a bunch of X-nauts. Then they fell over dead. A few surrounded Sanji, he then got on his hands and spun around with his legs stretched out. A large group of them got in front of Robin and were about to jump on her. "Ready to die?" One of them asked. Robin just smiled and a pair of hands suddenly appeared on each of the attacker's chests. "What the?" The hands then proceeded to strangle them all to death. Nami was just clobbering any attackers that got near her with her Clima Tact staff.

A huge group surrounded Luffy thinking they had the edge. Luffy then took a firm stance, twisted his torso around multiple times, stretched his arm out and grabbed a Kremling by the snout. "Gum Gum Pinwheel!" Luffy then spun around multiple times while still holding the Kremling, clearing out all the goons that surrounded him before tossing away the Kremling in to a large group at the edge of the ship, sending that group plummeting in to the sea.

"These guys are crazy! Let's get out of here!" The ships quickly sailed away. Leaving Luffy and crew to just sail for the island.

Rejoining the Smashers…

"So that's your story eh?" Said Bobbery.

"Mm-hm. Have-a you noticed anything suspicious?" Asked Mario.

"Nah, not really. Say isn't that turtle the one we clobbered in the shadow palace?" Asked Bobbery.

"Hey!" Shouted Bowser. "Hmph, it was a bad day, excuse me."

"Yeah right Bowser." Said Peach.

"Is that-a skull gone yet?" Asked Luigi, peeking out from behind the ship's mast. Suddenly, Cortez appeared behind Luigi and…

"BOO! AH HA HA HA HA!" Cortez shouted with a thunder sound effect.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shouted Luigi.

"Uh, anyways." Continued Bobbery. "I can give you a lift to Keyhaul Key if ya like." He offered.

"Certainly." Said Peach.

"Yoshi?"

"Oo oo oo?"

"I doubt-a there's a lot to-a eat." Responded Mario.

Joining Grodus and K. Rool…

"Let me get this straight…" Said Grodus. "Two-hundred men, fell before five people."

"Uh, yeah that's about the size of it." Said an X-naut meekly.

Grodus then snapped his fingers and lightning struck the X-naut that told him this and the Kremling next to him. "Show us the video clip." Ordered Grodus to an X-naut. The X-naut proceeded to set up a projector.

"Popcorn?" Asked K. Rool.

"I don't eat." Said Grodus. The movie then showed the Kremlings and X-nauts getting their butts handed to them by the Straw-Hat Pirates. "How interesting…" Thought Grodus. He suddenly gets an idea. "Say K. Rool, what do you think would happen if the Smashers and these pirates had a misunderstanding?"

"Hmm…" K. Rool thought for a minute. "Ah, they would fight until they destroyed each other. We'll destroy the smashers and get the bounty on those pirates in one fell swoop."

"And I think I know how…" The two of them said evilly and simultaneously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just how will these villains pit the smashers against the Straw-Hats? Will this evil plan succeed? And will both groups of heroes survive the upcoming trials? All this will be revealed in the next chapter.

Additional Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or the Paper Mario characters that appeared in this chapter.


	6. Set Up

Ultimate Smash Adventure

When we last left off, the Smashers just arrived at Keyhaul Key, Grodus and K. Rool attempted to collect the high bounties on the heads of the Straw-Hat Pirates and failed. But then Grodus and K. Rool came up with a dastardly plan. Will it succeed?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Super Smash Brothers, the Paper Mario Characters, or the One Piece characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Set up!

Bobbery's ship finally landed on the shores of Keyhaul Key and everyone (except Cortez.) Walked towards the beach settlement. "Oy! Is that Cap'n Mario?" Asked the eye-patch wearing bob-omb from the last chapter.

"Pa-patch!" Said Mario. "How have-a things been?" He asked.

"Aye, fine, fine. Yerself." Pa-patch asked.

Bowser interrupted this. "We're here to clobber a few guys, you seen anything strange."

"Besides Flavio? Nah, not really." Said Pa-patch.

Mario explains to the other five who Flavio is. "Hm? Where's-a Yoshi and DK?" Asked Mario.

"Yoshi."

"Oo oo."

"No, we're short on food." Said the shop manager.

"Is there fresh water around here?" Asked Peach.

"Yeah, that way." Pa-patch motioned towards the jungle.

Peach walked off. She quickly found a small spring. And she began to scoop some water to drink. Suddenly, she felt a slight sting in her neck. "Ow." She pulled out a small dart and looked at it before she began to get drowsy. As hard as she tried to stay awake, she couldn't stop herself from falling asleep.

"Tranquilizers, gets them every time." Said a Kremling, who quickly grabbed Peach and left a note.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Nami. What side of the island are we on?" Asked Luffy.

"The North side." Nami said before burying herself in her maps.

"Sniff sniff I smell something odd." Said Chopper.

"Well let's find out what it is then." Suggested Sanji. Everyone walked off except for Nami, who was too busy looking at her map to pay attention.

"Hm? Well this is a first, I actually lost them." Muttered Nami. "Ow." She suddenly felt a prick in her neck and she fell asleep before she could pull the dart out.

"Let's grab her before those guys notice that someone is missing." Said an X-naut.

A few minutes later at the villains hidden lair…

"Mmmm," Peach started to stir. "Where am I? Oh! And who are you?" Asked Peach while looking at Nami.

"My name's Nami, as for where we are… beats me." She said.

"Allow me to answer that question." Grodus then walked in.

"Grodus!" Yelled Peach with surprise. "But I thought…"

"No, I'm quite alive and well." Said Grodus.

K. Rool then walked in. "Surely you've heard of me?" He said.

"Ummmm…" Both Peach and Nami thought for a long time about this before they both shook their heads.

"Oh well, I'm going to treat you two to something special anyways." Said K. Rool.

"Just let us go! When Luffy realizes that I've been kidnapped you'll be in for it." Nami said.

"The same with Mario." Said Peach.

"We're hoping your heroes will notice you're missing." Said Grodus.

"Too bad they won't know who kidnapped the two of you!" Said K. Rool menacingly. He then grabs a remote and pushes a button to show two TV screens showing the Smasher and the Pirates looking at strange notes.

Rejoining the Smashers.

"Hm, where'd-a Peach go?" Asked Mario.

"OOOO!"

"Yoshi."

"Let-a me read it." Said Luigi. "If-a you want to-a see your-a friend again-a. You'll-a have to-a fight us near the western jungle."

"WHAAAAT!" Shouted Bowser. "No one kidnaps Peach except for me!" Bowser then storms off towards the Western Jungle.

Rejoining the Straw-Hat Pirates…

"This is where we last saw Nami." Said Zolo.

"Hey! Look at this!" Shouted Usopp. "You'll never see your friend again, unless you fight us at the western jungle."

Luffy's face began to show fierce determination and anger as he punched a boulder, breaking it in to a million pieces. "Let's GOOO!" Shouted Luffy.

Back at the villain's lair…

"Unbelievable, I should have known Luffy would be so gullible." Said Nami.

"So wait?" Said Peach, "If they're both heading to the western side of the jungle, and they don't know who kidnapped us. OH!" Peach realized the villain's evil plot. "They're going to make them fight each other."

"Just shut up and watch the show." Said K. Rool.

Both groups were making their way to the West Side of the jungle. "There they are!" Shouted Sanji pointing to Mario and CO.

"Yoshi!"

"I-a see them!" Said Mario.

The groups stared at each other for a minute. Usopp broke the silence. "I don't know guys, that spiky turtle over there looks mean."

"That guy has three swords." Said Luigi meekly.

"Hey! Losers!" Bowser shouted. "No one is allowed to kidnap Peach unless I say so!"

"Just give us back Nami already!" Shouted Luffy.

"Big talk coming from such a skinny runt." Said Bowser.

"Gum Gum Double Barrel!" Luffy stretched both his arms back as far as they could go…

"Oo?"

Mario then realizes what's coming. "Move now!" Everyone jumps out of the way of a double whammy just in time.

"Bring it sword boy!" Shouted Bowser.

"Bringing it!" Zolo shouted drawing two of his swords.

"Here I come!" Shouted Luffy heading over toward Luffy and DK.

"Grrrrrr…" Yoshi growled at Usopp and Chopper.

"You're mine green man!" Shouted Sanji.

"AAAAAHHHH! Stay away!" Luigi shouted back.

Robin just watched these events.

Elsewhere…

"Things are about to get interesting." Said Grodus.

"Uh-oh…" Peach and Nami said in Unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know Nami is not the kind to get kidnapped, I just needed some excuse for the Smashers and the Straw Hats to fight. Will Nami and Peach escape? Who will win the battle? And will the winners lose all? Has this evil plot even worked? Find out either tomorrow or the day after.


	7. Grand Battle

Ultimate Smash Adventure

A lot of people have been saying this lately and I quote "I read a story just like this!" end quote. Yes I have read Game2002's story Darkling, which in my opinion is one of the best fanfics that ever existed. So read that story if you haven't, because you're missing out. Game2002 inspires this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, One Piece, or Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. I also do not own the above-mentioned story, this fic is merely inspired by that story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grand Battle

(Okay that was a pun on the Game, One Piece: Grand Battle, which I also don't own.)

Mario and DK jumped to avoid another stretched punch. "Gum Gum Blast!" This time, they noticed that the punch shattered a boulder.

"Mama-mia! This kid's-a strong!" Said Mario.

"Gum Gum Rapid Fire!" Luffy then suddenly threw multiple stretch punches at Mario and DK so fast that it looked like multiple fist were being thrown at them. They didn't get so lucky at dodging this attack that time.

Bowser was fighting with Zolo. Zolo charged straight at Bowser with two swords drawn. Bowser stood his ground and when Zolo swung his two swords at Bowser, Bowser used his claws to block them. Bowser then took a deep breath and blew fire at Zolo while holding on to Zolo's swords. It was at that moment that Zolo was really proud of his reflexes because he managed to bend backwards quickly enough to dodge the attack and kick Bowser in the chin.

"Ow! I've gotta admit, you're good." Said Bowser.

"Seems I'm going to have to step it up a notch." Zolo then put one of his swords in his mouth and drew his third sword. "Now face the full power of santoryu."

Usopp and Chopper were just staring curiously at Yoshi. "What's so dangerous about that?" Asked Usopp. Yoshi answered his question by sticking his tongue out and swallowing Usopp. "AAAAAAHHH!"

"AAAHH! It ate Usopp!" Chopper screamed before running. Yoshi however laid an egg and threw it a Chopper. When he hit Chopper, the egg exploded to reveal Usopp.

"That… was scary."

"Yoshi!"

"It's coming back!" Yelled Chopper before they ran away in fear.

A similar scenario was going on between Luigi and Sanji.

"You had better return Nami!" Shouted Sanji while throwing a kick at Luigi. Luigi ducked under it but the kick did make the tree that was behind him break at its trunk.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luigi then ran off in to the jungle.

"Come back here!" Shouted Sanji.

Meanwhile…

"Ha! This is great!" Said K. Rool munching on Popcorn.

"It's wonderful when a plan comes together like this." Said Grodus.

Nami then whispered to Peach. "Alright, we're getting out of here."

"How?" Peach whispered.

Nami then pulled out a set of keys quietly. "While they were carrying me back here, I woke up, but I pretended to be asleep and I swiped the keys of them."

"Oh." Nami then proceeded to open the door. Quietly, they found the exit and then proceeded to run full speed towards the western jungle.

Sanji had finally lost Luigi and was now looking for him. "Come on out and fight." Said Sanji. Luigi realized he couldn't keep running from this guy and so…

"YAAAAAAHHHH!" Luigi jumped out of his bush.

"Whoa, I gotta say, that guy can jump." Sanji jumped away from Luigi's aerial kick and retaliated with one of his own kicks. Luigi dodged and proceeded to fight back. "So you can fight." Said Sanji.

Meanwhile…

Nami and Peach were running as fast as they could through the jungle. "We should be getting close." Said Nami.

"I hope we're not too late." Said Peach.

After Luffy was finished with his Rapid-Fire attack, Mario and DK tried to rush him. Luffy dodged a punch from DK and got hit by a fireball from Mario. "OW! Hot hot hot!" It was then that DK grabbed him from behind and held him so that Mario could land a solid punch. Luffy stretched his leg way up in the air and when Mario got close enough. "Gum Gum Axe!" Luffy then brought his leg full force on top of Mario. This distracted DK and so Luffy broke his grip, leaped high in to the air above DK and did multiple backflips. "Gum Gum Spear!" Luffy then stretched his legs and thrust DK in to the ground.

"Oh no you don't-a!" Before Luffy could retract his legs, Mario grabbed them and spun around multiple times before throwing Luffy in to a tree. While Luffy was disoriented, DK came and proceeded to punch Luffy multiple times.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Luffy screamed.

Yoshi was still chasing Chopper and Usopp. Usopp finally did something. "White Smoke Star!" Suddenly a huge cloud of white smoke clouded Yoshi's vision, "Now Chopper!" Chopper turned in to his man beast form and punched Yoshi in to a tree.

"Alright! We did it!" Said Chopper. This was short-lived, because then Yoshi reappeared and began kicking Usopp and Chopper multiple times.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Usopp.

Zolo and Bowser were still having their fight, Zolo's three swords were formidable, but Bowser's claws and fire breath equaled Zolo's swords. "Alright! You asked for it!" Bowser then took a deep breath and let out multiple fireballs. Zolo dodged all of these but failed to see Bowser charging at him with his head down. Zolo got rammed full force by Bowser. "Ha! Take that!"

"Dragon Twister!" Shouted Zolo. Suddenly Bowser got sent flying in to the air by what felt like an air current as sharp as swords. When he landed, Zolo then charged at him, "Oni Guri!" Bowser however used his koopa claw technique and that sent Zolo flying over top of him.

"Ha! You'll never touch as long as I have my koopa claw." Bragged Bowser. Then several hands came from the ground and his sides and grabbed his tail, hands, and legs. "What the!"

"I've got him Zolo!" Shouted Robin.

"Right!" Zolo responded. Bowser tried to blast out a huge stream of fire, but Zolo began spinning the two swords in his hands really quickly, which repelled the flames. "Santoryu! Three-Thousand Worlds!" Zolo then charged forward, and just when it seemed like all hope was lost…

"Knock it off!" a clima tact piece spun forward and hit Zolo in the head before heading back towards it's owner. Everyone stopped and stared, and they saw standing before them, Nami and Peach.

"Peach?" Said Bowser.

"Nami?" Said Luffy.

"What's going on?" Asked Luigi and Usopp simultaneously.

"We'll explain." Said Peach.

Meanwhile…

"What! Since when did they escape?" Asked K. Rool.

"Grr… they must have done it while we were enjoying the fight." Said Grodus. "Crump!" He shouted.

Lord Crump then walked in to the room. "Yes Grodus."

"Tell the Dark Lord we need reinforcements. And get your men assembled, we're taking the offensive on the smashers and the pirates." Said Grodus.

"Yes sir!" Said Crump.

"I think I'll be getting my men ready as well." Said K. Rool.

Back with the Smashers and the pirates.

"So this was all a set up?" Asked Zolo.

"Exactly." Said Nami.

"Hm… well, at-a least we-a know who's on the island." Said Mario.

"Ooooo." DK said Angrily.

"Let's go kick their butts." Said Bowser.

"Wait! We want to help too." Said Luffy.

"Well, they are-a pretty tough." Said Luigi.

"Yoshi." Yoshi said while nodding his head.

"Alright! Time to get back at that crocodile that took Nami." Said Sanji.

"Say how do you stretch like that?" Bowser asked Luffy.

"He ate a cursed fruit." Said Nami.

"Yeah," Luffy then stretched out a cheek. "It was a gum-gum fruit, and it made me a rubber man."

Robin then made several arms appear from her sides "I ate the Hana-Hana fruit, it allows me to make any part of my body blossom like a flower from anywhere I can see."

The Chopper spoke up. "And I ate the Human-human fruit, it really only works on animals."

"I see." Said Peach.

Suddenly, Bobbery came running in to the area! "Mario! The settlements under fire!" He shouted.

"Settlement? I thought this island was deserted until recently." Said Robin.

"I'll-a explain on the-a way." Said Mario. Everyone then ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll leave it at that for today… I don't know when I'll update this again. I will update soon, I'm just not sure how soon. Well Review please!


	8. Battle for Keyhaul Key part 1

Ultimate Smash Adventure

All right! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Biggoron, who has given me the best reviews thus far. You should also check out his story, A World Embroiled in Chaos for awesome action, hilarious randomness, everything loved in a story. Plus he updates much quicker than I do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, or One Piece, or the above mentioned story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battle for Keyhaul Key part 1

The smashers and the straw hat pirates rushed towards the settlement and when the arrived, they saw cannon holes on the sand, burnt tents, and the spiky X-naut ship in the water that attacked the Straw Hats earlier.

"Fire! Fire!" Came the voice of Lord Crump.

"Hey!" Shouted Luffy. "Over here!"

"You asked for it! Fire!" The ship fired a cannonball straight at Luffy.

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy inflated like a balloon and the cannonball bounced straight back at the ship.

"What the?" The ship took a broadside. "Grrr… abandon ship!" Shouted Crump. The X-nauts hoped in to lifeboats and rowed to shore. Suddenly oranges came from the bushes.

"Oranges?" Asked Bowser.

"OOOOO!" Everyone moved at this and barely avoided the explosion from the oranges.

"Mama-mia! So those are the orange-grenades." Said Mario. "Oh no! Where is-a everybody?"

"I think they got separated in the explosion." Said Bobbery.

"Well, at least we're still on the beach." Said Sanji.

"Uhhh guys?" Said Luigi.

"Not now!" Said Zolo. "We need to find everyone else."

"For once, I agree with sword boy." Said Sanji.

"Guys." Said Luigi.

"Not-a now Luigi. We still-a need to-a find Grodus and-a K. Rool." Said Mario.

"GUYS!" Shouted Luigi.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"Behind you…" Luigi said meekly. Everyone looked behind them to see Lord Crump and a whole army of X-nauts poised to attack.

"Why didn't you say so?" Asked Bobbery.

"I was-a trying." Said Luigi.

"Buh, buh, buh huh huh huh huh!" Laughed Crump. "Now you will meet your doom!"

"Not likely." Said Zolo drawing all three of his swords.

"X-nauts! ATTACK!" Shouted Crump.

"Leave-a Crump to me." Said Mario, jumping after Crump.

"As long as we get a few of these chumps." Said Sanji.

"Oni Guri!" Zolo dashed through a large number of X-nauts, killing them. Sanji launched in to a few kicking combos.

"Leg'o Whammo Supreme." Sanji landed a powerful gut kick on an X-naut, sending him flying in to a large group of X-nauts. Bobbery made a huge explosion, clearing out all the X-nauts surrounding him. Luigi actually had a spine in this fight and began fighting X-nauts in large groups.

"So, you and me huh?" Said Crump.

"Mm-hm. Let's-a go!" Said Mario. Mario and Crump charged at each other and traded punches with each other. Mario then performed a sweeping kick and a back flip kick and a ground pound.

"Ouch! Grr… fine X-nauts! Assemble! Huh? Where is everyone?" Crump noticed that no one had assembled.

"Oh, we took care of them for you." Said Zolo.

"Grrr… Fine!" Crump pulled out a remote and pushed a large button on it. "Magnus Von Grapple 3.0!" Suddenly, a glass dome appeared and then a large rectangular, yellow body with a red X across it's body and a black three in the center. A pair of arms and legs appeared and the fists and feet were also rectangular. "Buh huh huh huh huh! Face my power!"

"AAAAAHHH!" Luigi went to hide while everyone stood his ground.

"This is getting interesting." Said Zolo.

"Aye!" Agreed Bobbery.

The Magnus threw a punch and Sanji intercepted with a kick that stopped the punch cold. "Sheesh, this guy's got some legs." Muttered Crump. "Magnus Rocket punch!" The fist suddenly flew forward and caught Sanji off guard. Knocking him in to the sand. The Magnus' second fist flew out.

"No drills like-a the last model?" Asked Mario.

"Oh even better!" Said Crump. Suddenly buzz saws appeared from the fists and began spinning rapidly while the fists kept flying around wildly.

"Whoa!" Said Zolo dodging another blow. "Sheesh."

"YAAAAAHHH!"

"Huh?" Crump noticed Luigi jumping out from the bushes and jumping on one of the fists and totaling it with a drill kick. "What the?" Then Mario did the same thing with the other fist. "This isn't good."

"Let's-a go Luigi!" Said Mario.

"Ookie-dokey!" Said Luigi. The bros. Hopped up to the dome of the Magnus and began to charge their hands. Mario his firebrand, And Luigi his thunderhand. Then they smashed the glass dome with their hand powers.

"Wah!" Shouted Crump. Suddenly, Bobbery's biggest explosion yet rocked the Magnus and nearly totaled it.

"Santoryu! Three-Thousand Worlds!" Zolo then charged the grapple and cut it in to several pieces.

"Prime Cut Kick Surprise!" Shouted Sanji and he kicked Crump hard in the chest.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Crump was then sent flying so far in to the sky he only appeared to be a star.

"Whew. Nice-a job everybody." Said Mario.

"You know, you're not so bad green guy." Said Sanji.

"Thank you very much." Said Luigi.

"Doesn't get too much tougher than that." Said Zolo.

"I wonder how the others are farin'." Said Bobbery.

"Mama-mia! I-a nearly forgot-a." Said Mario. "We need to-a go look-a for them."

Everyone then turned around to head in to the jungle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next, we'll check up on the others on the island, and see exactly whom the Dark Lord sent as reinforcements. Until then, Review!


	9. Battle for Keyhaul Key part 2

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Well, I was bored today, so I'll go ahead and right up another chapter, don't expect one tomorrow though, I'll be busy, in fact, since spring break is over for me, I may be a whole lot slower with my updates. But who knows.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Bros., Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, or One Piece.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battle for Keyhaul Key part 2

After the explosion, everyone had scattered and got lost. Seeing as how we already know about one group, I'll just tell you the other groups are…

Bowser, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, and Yoshi

Luffy, Nami, Peach, and DK

Now we'll check in with our villains.

"Figures, Crump failed." Said Grodus.

"Where are those reinforcements?" Asked K. Rool.

"Here." Came a man's voice. "May I offer you a seat?"

A chair appeared behind K. Rool. He shrugged and sat down. "Huh? This feels like wax."

"That's because it's made of wax." Said the Man. You could now see he was a skinny man with fairly big glasses.

"Well, since you're here, we need you to take care of the smashers and these pirates." Said Grodus.

The man looked at the picture of Luffy. "Whoa, no wonder you're losing. But I, Mr. 3 will see to their end! Come Ms. April-Fool's-Day!"

A little girl yawned. "Yeah yeah, okay."

Meanwhile…

"Great, we're lost." Said Bowser.

"Yoshi."

"Could be worse." Said Robin.

"Don't say that!" Shouted Usopp in fear.

"Why?" Asked Robin.

"Because that's around the time something bad happens." Said Usopp. And as if those were the magic words, Kremlings suddenly appeared and started to attack them. And among them, there were large ones in general's helmets. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Usopp screamed.

"Bring it on!" Shouted Bowser who blew fire at a few, killing them, and Yoshi performed the egg roll move on them a large number. Robin made hands appear and strangle a large number of them. Usopp hid in the bushes and continually used his exploding star attacks.

"Alright! Here I go!" Chopper pulled out a small golden ball and ate it. "Rumble Ball! Horn Boost!" Chopper charged in to a group of enemies as a reindeer with extra large horns. "Jump boost!" Chopper changed in to a skinny humanoid thing that leaped high in to the air, he then came crashing down as his sasquatch form. "Arm Boost!" Chopper then took on his sasquatch form only with much larger arms with hooves at the end and began punching out every last kremling still standing.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" Asked Bowser.

Chopper returned to normal and explained. "I made this special ball that I can eat and it allows me to change in to four additional forms. But it only lasts a few minutes."

"I see."

"And I have to say you did well." Came an unknown voice.

"AAAAAHH! Who said that?" Shouted Usopp.

"None other than the great Mr. 3!" Said Mr. 3. Miss April-fool's-day came out as well.

"Who are these guys?" Asked Bowser.

"Careful. Mr. 3 has eaten a cursed fruit." Explained Robin. "He can make wax from his body that can be harder than steel." Mr. 3 then made a sword out of wax.

"Well wax is no match for fire!" Shouted Bowser, who quickly breathed out a stream of fire. But instead he blasted a tree. "Huh? I wasn't aiming at that tree."

"Until I painted it red." Said Miss April-Fool's-Day. "Red is the color of distraction."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi then charged at Mr. 3 since the tree was no more. But then he stopped, turned around and threw an egg at Bowser.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Shouted Bowser after getting hit in the chest.

"She painted the ground in front of them Black." Said Robin. She then made hands appear behind Yoshi and she pushed him out of the black area.

"Yoshi?"

"That's enough!" Mr.3 charged at them with his wax sword. Bowser blocked it and swiped at Mr. 3 with his free claw. Only to have it blocked by a wax shield made by Mr. 3. Yoshi then came up behind Mr. 3 and kicked him. "Ow!"

Yoshi was about to hit him with an egg when he threw it at a tree, which was painted red. Bowser then breated fire on it quite willingly, and Robin made hands appear from Miss. April-Fool's-Day's shoulders and the hands snatched the paints and threw them towards Bowser. "Burn them!"

Bowser got on cue and blew fire on the paints, eliminating them of course. "Great, this battle just got that much harder." Muttered Mr. 3 who was throwing wax knives.

"White Smoke Star!" Usopp sent a white slingshot pellet at Mr. 3's feet. Yoshi took advantage of this to swallow Mr. 3 and turn him in to an egg. He did the same thing with and unenthused Miss. April-Fool's-Day.

"Alright!" Bowser then reared his head back, and hit the two eggs with a headbutt, sending those two in to the sky.

"Whew, glad that's over." Said Usopp.

"Let's go find the others." Said Chopper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review please! The next chapter will be the final chapter of the Keyhaul Key adventure. We'll then check on New York.


	10. Battle for Keyhaul Key part 3

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Last chapter of the Keyhaul Key saga, I'll try to make this good. And Teaflower, if you're still reading this, please review… I mean, I've been reviewing your story.

"The Chronicles of Ackers." A pokemon fanfic, it's funny, you should give it a try.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Super Smash Bros., One Piece, or Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, or the above-mentioned story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battle for Keyhaul Key part 3

K. Rool was talking with Grodus, "Unbelievable, those reinforcements were useless."

"Agreed." Said Grodus, "And now the last group is heading here."

"How would they know where to…" K. Rool almost asked before he remembered. "Oh yes, those females that escaped knowwhere the hideout is."

"We must prepare." Said Grodus.

Meanwhile…

As predicted, the third group was indeed heading for the hideout. With Nami and Peach leading the way.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Said Peach.

"Oooo!"

"What'd the monkey say?" Asked Luffy.

"He said that he's ready to take down K. Rool." Answered Peach.

"I'm ready too." Said Nami.

"Me three!" Said Luffy. They arrived at the entrance to the base with several Elite X-nauts and General Kremlings waiting for them. Luffy took out several with Gum Gum Rapid Fire. Peach took out a few with her Golf Club, Nami took out a few with her Clima Tact staff, and DK used his ground slap to take out several.

In the hallways, Luffy cleared a whole hallway with Gum Gum Rocket. Nami used hurricane tempest to throw pieces of her Clima Tact staff down the hallway like a boomerang. DK punched down a few and slapped down the rest. While Peach used her Peach Bomber to clear a whole hallway by sending the initial target flying through the rest of the crowd.

"Found you!" Shouted Peach. Inside the main room, K. Rool stood standing with a hand cannon and a cutlass, while Grodus just stood there with his staff.

"OOOOOO!"

"You think I'll be bested so easily this time Donkey Kong." Said K. Rool.

"And now that Mario isn't here, my victory is assured as well." Said Grodus.

"You still have to deal with me!" Said Luffy.

"Let's go!" Said Nami.

DK and Nami charged at K. Rool, while Peach and Luffy charged at Grodus.

"Gum Gum Blast!" Luffy sent his fist flying forward at Grodus, but to X shaped things with a single eye appeared from Grodus and circled around him, the attack seemed to do no damage to Grodus. "Grr… Gum Gum Double Barrel!" Luffy stretched his arms as far back as they could go and then brought them forward at full force. However two more Grodus X's appeared and a green shield surrounded Grodus and the attack didn't go forward.

"Nothing can break through my force field." Said Grodus.

"Until I do this!" Peach shouted and sent four turnips flying at the Grodus X's, destroying them. "Now Luffy!"

"Gum Gum Rapid Fire!" Luffy began to pound on Grodus rapidly.

All the while, DK and Nami were fighting K. Rool. DK would throw a few punches only to have them dodged and K. Rool would swing his cutlass. "Yah!" Nami took a swing, but K. Rool dodged and fired with his cannon. Thankfully, DK pulled Nami out of the way in time. "Jeez, he's faster than he looks." Said Nami.

After Luffy finished with his beating on Grodus, Grodus then knocked Peach away with a surprisingly strong swing of his staff; he then turned to Luffy.

"You think I will be that easy to defeat?" Said Grodus.

"Yup!" Said Luffy.

"Hmph, let's see how you like this then!" Grodus said.

"Huh?" Luffy asked Grodus. Grodus' staff glowed, and fire surrounded Luffy with more heat than the average flames. "Ugh, so hot." Luffy's body began to lose its shape and began to droop, eventually; his rubbery body was so out of shape that he eventually couldn't stand.

"Gack ack ack ack! Now try this!" Said Grodus. He then used his magic to make decorative swords from the wall float towards Luffy and have them hang over him, ready to drop at any minute.

"Augh! Hold still!" Shouted Nami, as you could have guessed from her reactions; K. Rool was giving them a hard time constantly dodging their attacks.

"Ha! You two are no match for me!" Shouted K. Rool. He then appeared behind Nami and made a vertical slash at Nami, who blocked it with her staff. K. Rool was much more superior in strength than Nami was and was overpowering her. "Any last words?" He asked.

"OOOOOOO!"

"Huh?" K. Rool turned around to notice DK jumping towards him with his hands clasped together, ready to bash K. Rool over the head, which he did. While K. Rool was stunned, DK proceeded to beat the snot out of him with rapid punches to his face. Nami then beat the back of his head with her Clima tact staff.

Grodus seemed to be torturing Luffy by waiting before he dropped the swords on Luffy, "Shame, you seemed to be so strong, oh well." The swords then fell, but Peach came out of nowhere and knocked them away with her frying pan. "What?"

"You won't hurt him, or Mario, or anyone!" Peach said, she then attempted to pull out a turnip, but instead, pulled out a bob-omb item. "_How come this never happened before? Oh well." _She thought. She then threw it at Grodus, who took it full force.

"AAAACK!" He shouted, Luffy then came to, and then…

"Gum Gum Blast!" Luffy punched him in to the wall, "Gum Gum Axe!" And instead of drop kicking him, he used the attack to kick Grodus in to the ceiling, Luffy then inflated himself and twisted his body around multiple times, he then unwound himself while blowing air to send himself in to the air. "Gum Gum Storm!" Luffy then began to throwing punches and kicks full force at Grodus while pinning him to the ceiling. Eventually, Luffy's punches and kicks forced Grodus through the ceiling sending him flying in to the sky.

"That was amazing." Said Peach.

"I'm tired." Said Luffy.

As for K.Rool, he knocked Nami away with his tail, and then he caught DK's arm with his jaw. "Tasty." He said while trying to bite through it.

"OOOOOO!" DK then used his free hand to grab his nose and squeeze.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" K. Rool screamed, letting go of DK.

"Take this!" Shouted Nami. She then shot out multiple colored orbs from her Clima Tact pieces that surrounded K. Rool. "Thunder Orb!" She then sent an electric orb over K. Rool's head, "Thunderbolt Tempest!" A small lightning storm then electrified K. Rool and stunned him badly. DK then did an uppercut style Kong Punch that punched K. Rool through the ceiling and sending him flying through the sky just like Grodus did. "It's finally over." Sighed Nami.

"Mama-mia! Is-a everybody okay?" Came the voice of Mario.

"Mario!" Shouted Peach with relief. "How did you find us?"

"We saw two large figures flying through the sky from this direction, the entrance was easy enough to fly." Said Robin.

About an hour later…

"Well, it's-a time to-a say so long-a." Said Mario.

"Hey, this was fun." Said Luffy.

"I had to admit, you guys were tough." Said Bowser.

"Maybe we'll see each other again some time." Sanji said flirtatiously to Peach.

"Err… maybe." Said Peach.

"Good luck guys!" Said Chopper.

"You too!" Shouted Luigi as they sailed off.

"Aye, Mario. It was a pleasure to see you again." Said Bobbery.

"You-a too Bobbery." Said Mario as he hopped on his warp star.

"Yoshi."

"Oooo."

"The best of luck to ye!" Shouted Bobbery as they flew off in to the distant sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next, we'll check up on the New York team. What could possibly threaten this city? We'll find out.


	11. Arrival at New York

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Thank you to all my loyal reviewers. Anyways, for those of you familiar with the Darkling story. The way I approach New York will be way different than the way Game2002 approached it. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or the above-mentioned story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrival at New York

It was the middle of the night, and the warp stars crashed in a back ally a short walk away from Time Square.

"Ow… couldn't they give us directions on how to steer those things?" Asked Falco.

"Well at least we're here." Said Ganondorf.

"Pyo." Kirby began to walk out of the alleyway.

"Hold it!" Said Samus abruptly. Everyone looked at her for a minute. Because this was the first time they saw her not wearing her spandex when not suited up. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a long-sleeved brown jacket over it, and she was wearing matching women's pants in short, black high heels.

"What's with the wardrobe change?" Asked Marth.

"Did you guys even think for a minute to wear something that doesn't make you stand out in New York?" She asked.

"No they didn't." Said Mewtwo. "Well, I thought to take Falco's cloaking device." He continued to say.

"Hey give it back!" Falco demanded said.

"Never mind." Said Samus. "I'll just run to a store and get you guys some appropriate clothes. And then we'll talk about where we go from here." She said before walking off.

When she came back, she gave Marth leather pants and a jacket. She gave Falco a hooded jacket, extra long to cover his tail. And she taped a zipper to Kirby's back.

"What about me?" Asked Ganondorf.

"Just take off the cape and you'll look like a gang member." Said Samus. "Alright, now we need to find anything suspicious." Said Samus.

"New York is a large town, I suggest we split up." Said Mewtwo.

"So who will go with who?" Asked Falco.

"I'll take Kirby." Said Samus.

"I guess I'll go with Ganondorf to keep him in line." Said Marth.

"That just leaves me to go with Falco." Said Mewtwo, now turning on the cloaking device.

"Oh yeah, and I bought this." Said Samus, pulling out a map of New York.

"I'll check out Queens." Said Falco.

"Pyo!"

"No, we'll leave Chinatown to Marth and Ganondorf." Said Samus.

"Alright then." Said Ganondorf.

"Pyo?"

"You'll be posing as a stuffed doll, there won't be any time to eat at a restaurant." Said Samus. "We'll be exploring this area." Samus said, while pointing to the area around the bridge to Queens.

"Alright, let's get a few taxis, and a place to stay." Said Falco.

"Right." Everyone said simultaneously.

Meanwhile…

"So, they're here." Said Osborn, while smiling to himself.

"Where's Brock?" Asked Van Damme.

"Grr… he better not be doing anything reckless." Growled Osborn.

The next day…

Falco was walking around Queens, wearing his jacket so that he wouldn't appear strange to everyone else. "_Hey Mewtwo. See anything strange?"_ Falco thought to himself. Knowing Mewtwo would be reading his mind.

"No." Said an invisible Mewtwo, and since he only speaks with his mind, it was easy to talk to Falco without anyone hearing it. He was looking around, and his eye caught sight of a teenager.

He was only about fifteen or so, who was really scrawny and was wearing a simple brown jacket with jeans and sneakers. He wasn't even sure why he was looking at the boy.

"No," He thought to himself, "There's no point in reading the mind of some random teenager." In fact, he wasn't even reading minds at all, but suddenly, he felt strange brain impulses from someone's mind, as if it was a reaction. "Falco look out!" He said.

Falco ducked, despite the fact that he had no idea what's going on. All of a suddenly, bullets came flying out of the window of the nearby bank. "_Whoa! Thanks Mewtwo."_ Looking in to the bank, he could see who was doing the shooting. The guy holding a machine gun looked something like an old fashion mobster. The most outstanding thing about him was his head; it was large, andalmost perfectly square.

Mewtwo wasn't paying attention to this, he was reading nearby people's minds to find out who's brain impulses he felt. He finally found something. "_Aw man, Aunt May's going to kill me for being late."_ He realized it came from that teenager, who was suddenly sprinting away from the scene. Mewtwo decided to follow him.

"Get on the ground now!" Shouted the guy with the big head, before turning around to threaten the teller.

"_Ready to take this guy Mewtwo? Mewtwo? Okay, fine. I can handle this myself."_ Falco thought.

Meanwhile…

Samus was walking down the streets.

"Pyo?" Kirby asked while trying to be as still as possible.

"You'll have to wait to eat. Remember, you're a stuffed doll." Said Samus. "Excuse me?" Samus turned to a guy running a bookstand.

"Yes?" Said the old guy at the bookstand.

"Have you seen anything strange lately?" Asked Samus.

"Other than you carrying a pink doll?" The man asked.

"It's for… my sister's, husband's, mother's, daughter-in-law." Said Samus, thinking off the top of her head.

"I see," Said the man, "Well, I haven't, but if want strange, you should check out that building." The man said while pointing to a really tall blue building with several windows.

"What is that building?" Asked Samus.

"That's the Baxter Building." He said. "It used to be like a huge government think-tank where children around the world would come and help the government with scientific experiments."

"What is it now?" Asked Samus.

"Not sure, they shipped the kids to some other place and the military has been occupying it ever since. But I hear they're testing on people with strange powers." Said the old man.

"Thanks." Said Samus.

"No problem. Oh, and would you like to reserve a copy?"

"Of what?"

"This book that's coming out soon, It's called Ultimate Smash Adventure or something like that."

"I won't reserve one, but it sounds interesting, I'll have to check it out." She said before walking off.

"Pyo?"

"Fine, I'll get take out."

Meanwhile…

Marth and Ganondorf decided to check on a bar near China Town. Marth and Ganondorf got out of the taxi and Ganondorf slammed the door.

"Grrr… We couldn't find anything!" Shouted Ganondorf.

"Take it easy, before you…" Marth spoke up too late, Ganondorf kicked a motorcycle, hard. Pretty much destroying the front end. "Great." Said Marth sarcastically.

Suddenly, a few people from the bar ran out to see what the commotion was. One guy forced his way through the crowd. "My bike!" He shouted. The guy had a heck of a pair of sideburns on him. Plus there was also a whole lot of hair on his arms. "What did you do to my bike?" He demanded.

"What's it to you!" Ganondorf shouted back.

"Ganondorf! Look. Forgive him. He has some anger management issues sometimes." Said Marth.

"I manage to get very angry just fine on my own!" Shouted Ganondorf.

"Buddy, you don't know how sorry you're going to be." Said the man.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Came the chants of the guys in the bar. "Logan's gonna rip this guy to shreds." Said one guy.

"Ganondorf, come on. We don't have time to deal with this." Said Marth.

"This will only take a second." Said Ganondorf.

"You don't say?" Said the man they called Logan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to cut this section short, I think you Marvel comic fans should know who the guys I'm referring to are. The next update will probably be tommorow.

Additional Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics.


	12. Spiders and Mutants and Rocks! Oh My!

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Eh, I was bored, so I decided to go ahead and write another chapter today. Well, I'll pass thanks to the following people; Biggoron, Game2002, Shadow Minamoto, Suicune, and Teaflower. I appreciate the reviews you guys sent me. Thanks .

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or the Ultimate Marvel series.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spiders and mutants and rocks. Oh My!

"Put it all in the bag!" The bigheaded gunman shouted to the teller. While he was distracted, Falco ran up behind him and delivered a kick to his head.

"OWWW! Oh my foot! Owwww! I think I broke my foot!" Shouted Falco, who was holding his foot.

"Big mistake." Said the gunman while holding the gun to Falco's head.

All the while, Mewtwo was flying above the teenager who was running. The teen finally ran in to a back alley, there, Mewtwo saw the boy putting strange metal devices on his wrist that had a trigger that extended in to reach of his middle and ring fingers. The boy then put on blue and red tights that had a web design on it. Finally, the boy put on a red mask with glass eyes and a web design.

"Who is this kid?" Wondered Mewtwo. He finally read his mind. "Peter Parker? Spiderman?" He then saw the kid leap up the building in a single jump. The boy then continued to shoot what looked like web lines from his wrists and swinging. "He's going back to the crime scene." Thought Mewtwo.

Meanwhile…

Ganondorf and Logan were still staring at each other. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Asked Ganondorf.

"Ladies first." Said Logan.

"OOOOOHHH!" Came the gasps of the crowd.

"Oh, you're going to regret that!" Ganondorf then lunged forward at about the same time Logan did. They traded a few punches and kicks, Logan finally managed to get a good kick in to Ganondorf's face. _"He's faster and stronger than I thought." _Thought Ganondorf. He quickly grabbed Logan's leg and picked him up by it to slam him on the sidewalk. He slammed him so hard, that the pavement received several cracks where Logan hit the pavement.

"Alright. No more messing around." Said Logan, who kicked Ganondorf in the face to get away. Once he stood up, three metal claws came from the back of each hand. "Let's go."

"Now this is getting interesting." Said Ganondorf. Whose fists began to glow with purple flames.

"_Good grief." _Thought Marth. _"That guy should have at least suffered a broken spine. Yet he just got right back up. This is going to take way too long."_

Meanwhile…

Samus and Kirby were on a rooftop watching the Baxter Building from afar with high-tech binoculars. They even had some sound wave receivers on it so she could hear everything at the door of the Baxter building.

Kirby was sleeping off the extra large cheese stuffed crust pizza with everything on it. "Pyo… pyo."

"Figures he would dream about food too." Said Samus. She was watching the doors intently. She suddenly saw a really big guy in a trench coat and hat was walking towards the front door. You really couldn't see anything about this guy, except that he was big.

"Hey fellas, could you open this door?" A really deep gruff voice was being picked up from the guy in the trench coat.

"Ah, Mister Grimm. Dr. Richards was hoping to see you." Came another voice.

"Hm…" Samus thought for a minute. "How am I going to get inside there?"

Back at the bank in Queens.

"You really don't want to pull that trigger buddy." Falco said from under his hood.

"Oh really?" The gunman did indeed pull the trigger. And at the very second he did, Falco turned on his reflector shield. And a few machine gun bullets bounced back and hit the guy in his forehead.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Shouted Falco.

"AAAAAHHH! Mutant!" Came a woman's cries. Everyone else immediately ran out of the bank.

"Mutant? Oh man!" Falco just now realized that his hood had slipped off. "Hey! I'm not a mutant!"

"Ow… that hurt." Falco turned around to see that the gunman was still alive and pulling the shells out of his forehead. And all you could see were little dents in his head that were quickly healing.

"What is up with that head?" Asked Falco.

"You're dead meat pal!" He shouted. He pulled the trigger before Falco had any reaction time. He was suddenly yanked backwards and out of the bullet's path.

"Hey Hammerhead!" Came the voice of Spiderman. "Shouldn't you be more worried about getting a new wardrobe rather than fighting another super hero behind my back."

"Not you! Take this you freak!" Hammerhead began to open fire on Spiderman. Falco just watched in amazement as Spiderman dodged every single bullet with only about a second's reaction time.

"This guy's got some awesome reflexes." Said Falco. Spiderman then jumped off of a wall and kicked Hammerhead in the gut and then jumping on top of him to slam him in to the ground. He then used his webs to tie down Hammerhead.

"Whew… that was tense." Said Spiderman.

"That was good." Said Falco.

"Huh? Are you supposed to be a mutant or what?" Asked Spiderman.

"I'm not a mutant!" Falco shouted.

The police then pulled up. "Uh-oh. Let's get out of here." Said Spiderman.

"Why? We just saved a bank." Said Falco.

"Trust me, they always find a way to blame it on the heroes. Come on!" Spiderman said and grabbed Falco while jumping up a building.

After jumping a few buildings, Spiderman suddenly froze in mid-air before floating down to the ground slowly. "Huh? I've never done this before." Said Spiderman.

"Peter, you can my… acquaintance back down now."

"Huh? Who said that? And how did you know my name?" Spiderman asked.

"Oh, hey Mewtwo. Where'd you go a while back?" Asked Falco.

Mewtwo then took off the cloaking device and reappeared. "Let's just say I was chasing a little spider."

Meanwhile…

Ganondorf and Logan were still trading flaming punches and claw swipes. Logan managed to get a good swipe on his chest. But then Ganondorf forced Logan on to the ground. And brought his glowing foot on top of one of Logan's claws.

"Huh? That should have broken the claw." Said Ganondorf.

"These claws are reinforced with adamantium. They're unbreakable." Said Logan, who lunged at Ganondorf again. This time Ganondorf sidestepped him and charged up his fist.

"Warlock Punch!" Ganondorf then punched Logan in the stomach and sent him flying through the brick wall of a nearby dojo. "That got him." Said Ganondorf. But to his surprise, Logan walked back through the hole and he hardly seemed injured. Plus the injuries you could see were disappearing quickly. "What the?"

"This is another one of my mutant abilities." Said Logan. "My mutant healing factor can heal any injury in a matter of minutes, or less."

"Grrrrr… I've had about enough of you!" Ganondorf then tackled Logan. And in the dojo, he grabbed two swords off the wall, while Logan revealed his claws again. They then began fighting again.

"Okay, I've got to break this up." Said Marth, who began to run toward the dojo.

Meanwhile…

Samus and Kirby had managed to sneak in to the Baxter building entrance. Samus stunned any guards they came across with her emergency pistol. While Kirby… ate all the snacks they may have been carrying.

"Come on! If we're going to find out what's going on here we need to keep going." Said Samus. She then stopped short and rubbed her nose. If felt like she had run in to a wall. "What the?"

"You mind explaining what you're doing here?" Came the voice of a woman. She had short blonde hair, and was wearing a blue outfit. Samus then fired with her pistol, but the laser stopped short and it appeared as if it hit a wall. She was suddenly felt constricted. She looked at herself to see that someone's arms seem to be wrapping around her.

"Hang on. I've got her Sue." Came a man's voice. Samus managed to look behind her to see a man in glasses in a blue outfit that matched the woman's. A door opened and blonde teenager who seemed about, seventeen or eighteen walked in.

"Whoa! Sis, Reed, what's going on? And who's she?" He asked.

Kirby then attacked Reed and began rapidly punching his head. "Pyo!" An orange, rocky hand suddenly picked him up.

"What's this thing? Any idea Johnny? Reed? And who's that?"

"That voice…" She muttered. "_Right, it belongs to that Grimm person I heard earlier._"

"I believe you owe us an explanation." Said the man called Reed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay then. I might update tomorrow I might not. We'll have to see. But things will be start building towards more interesting stuff in the next chapter.


	13. New York Rumble!

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Augh.The websiteseems to have the most inconvenient timing for a grid update. Well anyways, time to see where the smashers in New York go from here.

NOTE: The other X-men and the Ultimates will not appear in this.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Super Smash Brothers or Marvel Comics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York Rumble!

Samus was in a dark room with Kirby, one of those rooms where they interrogate suspects for a crime. A man who looked like the blonde teenager she saw earlier, only he was clearly older and wearing a lab coat.

"Hello there. I'm doctor Storm." He said. "And you are?"

"… I see no point in revealing my name or his." Samus said, while motioning towards Kirby.

"Great, well can you at least tell me what you were doing in the Baxter Building, and how you even got in here?" Dr. Storm asked.

Samus thought for a moment, "How about this, I'll ask you a question and you'll answer it, and then I'll do likewise." She said.

Dr. Storm sighed… "Very well then."

"First," Samus said. "What is the story of those four people that apprehended myself and him?" Once again, motioning toward Kirby.

"I can't answer that." He said.

"You might as well." Samus said smiling.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I have seen them, and I heard their names as well." Samus said confidently.

"_She's good." _Thought the doctor. "Fine… it started when Reed was a kid who was researching matter transportation…" He then proceeded to tell her how Reed was part of the Baxter Building's young geniuses program, researching matter transportation. When the project was finished; Reed Richards, his daughter Susan Storm, and his son Johnny, Ben Grimm, and Victor Van Damme got caught in a mistake in the system they later learned was caused by Victor that gave them various powers.

"I see." Samus said.

"Now what's your story?" He asked.

"Very well…" You know this story, so we'll just check in on someone else.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure you're not hungry Peter?" Asked a woman in her Fifties or sixties.

"Nah, I'm fine Aunt May." Said Peter. Peter then went in to the basement. "Alright, you guys can come out." He said quietly. Mewtwo and Falco came out from hiding.

"Nice basement." Falco said.

"Now will you mind telling me what you guys want?" Asked Peter.

"I won't need to tell you." Said Mewtwo.

"What do you mean by… huh?" Peter was about to say, but for some reason, he understood what was going on perfectly.

"I'm psychic. So I can just tell you what's going on without really saying anything." Said Mewtwo.

"Okay then…" Said Peter, "Well, nothing extremely strange, a super powered bad guy causes trouble here and there. Average stuff really." Said Peter.

"Well anything even stranger than that?" Asked Falco.

"Not really." Said Peter.

Meanwhile…

"Alright, we begin our plans now." Said Osborn.

"Do what you will, but only as long as I get Richards and the others along with a smasher or two." Said Van Damme.

"Fine then, Brock's already gone to my boy, so that just leaves the us to the other smashers. Right everyone?" Osborn asked. You could then make out three other figures in the shadows.

Meanwhile…

"Ganondorf! Cut it out!" Marth was shouting to Ganondorf, who was blind with fury. Well, more like deaf. Logan was pretty much the same way.

"Take this!" Ganondorf pulled off a double spin attack with his swords, while Logan dodged it and took several swipes at Ganondorf.

"That's it." Said Marth, the two of them backed off, and then leaped at each other. It was at that moment that Marth jumped in between them and took a counter stance, sending them both to the ground. "Now calm down. Both of you!" Said Marth.

"You'd best get out of my way if you know what's good for ya." Said Logan.

"Marth, if you don't get out of the way, I'll mow you down as well." Ganondorf threatened.

"Just hear me out! Have you two seen the damage you've caused over a motorcycle." Said Marth. It was then that the two realized how badly they damaged the roads, the wall in to the dojo, the dojo itself.

"Hmph." Said Logan.

"Grrr…" Growled Ganondorf.

"Now then, Ganondorf, we should leave." Said Marth. Ganondorf actually swallowed his pride and walked off. Suddenly, a car came flying through the dojo. "Holy…" Marth couldn't even finish his sentence, the he barely ducked under the car while Logan got buried under it.

"What the heck." Said Ganondorf. He couldn't help but be amazed at what he saw. One was a giant robot; in fact, Ganondorf barely passed the robot's knee when he stood up at full height. The robot was also similar to a Rhino. The other thing he saw was someone in a high-tech flying suit that looked similar to a beetle.

"Contemplate your imminent subjugation insignificant oppositionists!" Said a deep yet obviously microphoned voice of the Rhino.

"What did he just say?" Asked Marth.

"I have absolutely no clue." Said Ganondorf.

"Never mind him." Said the Beetle. "After I destroy you, I'll collect a sample of that mutant you were fighting."

Suddenly, the car that landed on Logan was shoved off by him, and he was barely injured. "I don't know about you guys. But I'd hate be these guys if I were them." Logan said.

"Agreed." Said Ganondorf.

"I think we found what we were looking for." Said Marth, drawing his falchion.

Meanwhile…

Samus and Dr. Storm got to various know about stuff about what their deals are. "So, you need to know if anything particularly out of the ordinary." Said Dr. Storm.

"Exactly." Said Samus.

"Well, not really. Although I must say, that pink thing you have with you has a bigger appetite than Ben has." Dr. Storm mentioned.

"Pyo!" Kirby said while eating his twentieth order of food since this questionnaire began.

The building then shook a little bit. "Do you smell smoke?" Samus asked.

"It's probably Johnny." Said Dr. Storm.

Suddenly, the woman Samus knew was Sue Storm. "Something is attacking the building!"

"Oh dear." Said Dr. Storm. "You two, stay here!"

"Why?" Said Samus a little annoyed.

"This is our business. And you're still under suspicion." Said Dr. Storm who left and locked the door.

"Great." Said Samus.

Meanwhile…

Peter was still talking with Falco and Mewtwo. The radio then blared. "The streets around the New York's Baxter Building has been blocked by police, reports say it's due to a mutant attack on the building. One is described as being a metal creature, while the other is the Green Goblin monster that Spiderman battled in the past months."

"What!" Peter shouted. "I have to go now!" Said Peter.

"Hey! We're coming with you." Said Falco.

"This is something I have to do myself." Said Peter.

"This may be part of our mission here." Said Mewtwo.

The radio then blared another report. "Another mutant attack is being reported in Time Square. It appears to be an electric man."

"Great! Electro too!" Peter said while smacking his forehead.

"You still want to deny our help?" Asked Falco.

"Fine. I guess I could use some help." Said Peter. "Time square first, as long as those other guys are at the Baxter building, the Fantastic Four can handle it."

"I can teleport us there." Said Mewtwo.

"Hang on." Said Peter. "Aunt May! I'm going to meet a friend at the school yard!" Said Peter, putting on his suit.

"Alright! But don't be late!" She shouted back. Peter then jumped out of his basement door, followed by Falco and Mewtwo. After they got on the school roof…

"Hang on." Mewtwo said. He created a small field around them, before they could teleport however, two black tentacles, grabbed Falco and Spiderman and pulled them out of the field. Mewtwo, then teleported without them.

"What the!" Falco shouted, as he looked at what pulled him out of the teleportation field. It was Eddie Brock, wearing the Venom suit.

"Eddie! What are you doing here?" Asked Peter.

"You… tried to destroy our inheritance…" Venom's mouth opened really wide and a head with blonde hair and a blonde goatee. "So I'm going to destroy you!" Shouted Eddie Brock. The Venom suit's head then returned to normal.

"Bring it you freak!" Shouted Falco.

Meanwhile…

Mewtwo had appeared in time square. He was looking at all the blown-up cars, and streetlights were blinking on and off. Mewtwo also saw a skinny man, and yellow bolts of electricity were emanating from him. "Ready you two? Huh?" Mewtwo had just now noticed that Spiderman and Falco were no where to be seen. "Oh well. I can handle this myself."

"Ha ha ha ha! This is great!" Shouted Electro. Suddenly, and shadow ball hit him and pushed against a building at full force. "Oof. Well well, someone decided to come out and play." He said.

"Indeed." Said Mewtwo.

"Well, let's go for it!" Electro suddenly let out a huge burst of electricity that sent Mewtwo flying in to another building. Electro then flew to a neon sign and began to draw electricity from it. Blue electricity then began to cover his entire body. "It's now time for you to die! Die! Die!" Shouted Electro.

"This ought to be more interesting." Said Mewtwo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will now leave you with the most evil cliffhanger of all time. Mewtwo vs. Electro; Rhino and Beetle vs. Ganondorf, Marth, and Logan; Falco and Spiderman vs. Venom; The Fantastic Four vs. the Green Goblin and Dr. Doom; and what will Samus do about this? Review please.

Translation for what the Rhino said a moment ago: "Think about your obvious defeat you worthless opponents." For those of you who don't know, a scientist who can't say anything but large words pilots Rhino suit in the Ultimate Marvel series.


	14. Baxter Brawl!

Ultimate Smash Adventure

All right, after giving it some thought, I've decided to go ahead and do a chapter about the Baxter building, we'll then check in on another fight in New York.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers or the Marvel comics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baxter Brawl

The entire Fantastic Four team had arrived at the front of the building to see Victor Van Damme and Osborn fighting off NYPD. Osborn was in his Green Goblin form and throwing fireballs at the police cars, and crushing them if any got close.

Victor Van Damme and destroying cars by tearing them apart and breathing toxic gas on any police that tried to shoot his metallic body. Their spines broke from the lacerations caused by the pain from the gas.

"Stop this now you two!" Reed shouted. Osborn and Victor turned around to look at Reed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! So the Fantastic Four has arrived." Said Osborn.

"Reed! This time I'll settle our score for good!" Shouted Victor.

"Not happening while I'm around!" Shouted Ben.

"Let's go! Flame on!" Johnny suddenly burst in to flames and flew in to the air.

Ben and Osborn charged at each other and locked themselves in a sumo position. Ben managed to break the hold and land a good solid punch in Osborn's face. Osborn however, tackled Ben and stood over him and was about to deliver a flaming punch in to Ben's face, but when he almost hit his face, his fist suddenly stopped as if it hit a wall.

"Take this!" Susan shouted, Osborn was suddenly pushed forward and pinned to the ground by an invisible force. "That ought to hold you." Susan spoke too soon. Osborn's body began to glow intensely with flames, the force was far too much and Susan couldn't hold the force field.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Reed were fighting with Victor. Victor threw a few metal needles at Reed. Johnny blasted them with fire and melted them. While Reed stretched his arm around Victor's leg and pulled, yanking Victor's feet from under him, while Johnny blasted him with fire. Victor suddenly pulled out pulled out a device concealed under his green cloak. He fired a shot at Reed, he suddenly couldn't maintain his stretching and his arm came back to him, he fired a blast at Johnny that made his flames disappear. Johnny also fell on top of Reed.

"What the?" Johnny said.

"You remember those codes you wanted from me so that you return yourselves to normal?" Victor asked. "I used them and made a weapon that would temporarily disable your powers.

"So? We'll get our powers back shortly right?" Asked Johnny.

"Yes, in less than ten minutes for sure." Said Victor.

"Once again, so?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, did you think about what he could do to us in the meantime?" Asked Reed.

"Oh." Said Johnny as it finally dawned on him. Victor inhaled and breathed out a huge stream of poison gas.

"Reed! Johnny!" Sue jumped in front of them and surrounded the lot of them with a force field.

"Oh no you don't!" Osborn shouted. He charged at the force field completely ablaze and he was ready to smash through it. Thankfully, Ben tackled him and began to punch his face repeatedly.

Meanwhile…

"Alright Kirby." Samus said.

"Pyo?"

"We're getting out of here." She said. She pulled out a suitcase looking object from behind her and she pushed a button on it. She was immediately wearing her power suit. She then aimed at the door and fired a missile at it. The door didn't stand a chance.

"Pyo?"

"We'll just have to get down to the ground as fast as possible, so hold on." She said. She then grabbed Kirby and began to run through the hallways.

Meanwhile…

Osborn and Victor were ganging up Ben on. And since Ben was seemingly equal to the two of them alone, you could imagine how he was doing. Victor kicked off of Ben after punching him. Then a large fireball from Osborn blasted Ben.

"Hang on Ben!" Reed ran toward the fight and he managed to stretch his body and wrap around Victor. He then grabbed Victor's head and managed to slam his head in to the cement.

"Alright! My powers are back!" Johnny then flew forward and blasted Osborn with enough force to distract him. Being able to make fire himself, Osborn wasn't hurt but it did distract him enough to allow Ben to give him a hard right-hook.

"It's clobberin' time!" Ben shouted. He then charged at Osborn and began to repeatedly on Osborn.

"Why you!" Osborn shouted and he then landed a really strong punch on Ben, he then proceeded to jump on top of Ben. Osborn then jumped at Johnny in the air. Johnny, unfortunately, got grabbed by his leg and was slammed on to the ground, hard.

Sue tried to create a barrier around Victor. But he used another device in his cloak to dispel the force field. He then fired his power-disabling gun at Sue and Reed.

Meanwhile…

"Pyo?"

"Why am I running toward a window?" Samus repeated his question. "We're jumping down." She said.

"PYO!" Kirby screamed as Samus flew through the window and began to fall in to the fight below them.

Osborn was standing above Johnny, ready to smash him in to smithereens. "Say goodbye." He said. "AAAAUUUGGHH!" Osborn screamed.

"Huh?" Johnny looked above them. Samus was plummeting to the ground from the Baxter Building firing her Ice beam at Osborn's back. Samus hit the pavement and stood up.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

"You're that woman from earlier aren't you?" Asked Johnny.

"Yeah I am, but we can talk later." Samus said.

"Pyo?"

"You can take care of Victor." Samus said.

Kirby ran at Victor. "Hm? What is that strange pink creature?" Victor asked. "Oh well," he tore up a huge chunk of pavement and threw it at Kirby. Kirby stopped and inhaled it. Kirby's body then turned gray and he wore a strange looking hat with a star on the front. "What?" Kirby then leaped at Victor and turned to stone and landed a punch on Victor's face.

"Pyo!"

"Grrr… this must be one of the smashers." Victor said to himself. He suddenly got blasted in the back by fire in the back.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Asked Johnny.

"Hey! Kirby right?" Reed asked.

"Pyo?"

"Need a lift?" Reed grabbed Kirby and stretched himself over Victor and he dropped Kirby.

"You think I'm going to stand here?" Asked Victor, however, he found he couldn't move. "What the?"

"You will if I'm holding you." Sue said projecting a barrier that held Victor in place. Kirby turned in to stone and landed square on top of Victor's head.

Samus was sidestepping fireballs and firing ice beam shots at Osborn. She occasionally had to jump over Osborn's tackles. But all and all, Samus was doing quite well. Osborn finally caught Samus off guard by throwing a fireball at her as she jumped over an attack of his. This blasted her to the ground.

"Got ya!" Shouted Osborn. Ben suddenly punched him in the side of the head.

"Less talk more clobbering." Said Ben as he helped up Samus.

"Agreed." Samus said. She then charged her ice beam; the arm cannon then released a huge wave of ice. Osborn couldn't withstand the blast and was frozen. "Kirby!" Samus fired an ice beam shot at Kirby. Kirby spit out the rock he swallowed and inhaled the Ice beam shot. Kirby's body turned blue and ice crystals came from the top of his head.

"Johnny!" Reed shouted.

"Yeah?" Johnny asked.

"Heat Victor up as much as you can!" Shouted Reed. "Sue, contain the flames."

Johnny flew around Victor, creating a cyclone of fire around Victor. Sue put a force field around the flames so that none of the fire could get out of control. After the fire died down, and Sue passed out. Kirby then breathed ice on Victor, being recently superheated, the metal on his body couldn't stand being frozen, so his metallic body began to stiffen and Victor couldn't move.

"Whew, thanks for your help." Said Sue.

"No problem." Said Samus.

"Pyo?"

"What's he saying?" Asked Ben.

"He asked about that green goblin. He's right…" Samus turned around to see that Osborn was nowhere to be seen. "Oh that's just great." Said Samus.

"Pyo?"

"Hm…" Samus thought for a moment.

"How are we going to find him now?" Asked Johnny.

"I scanned him a minute ago and I should be able to track him on radar." Said Samus.

"By the way…" Reed was about to ask.

"No, you can't look at the technology of my suit." Said Samus. "Come on Kirby!"

"Pyo!" Kirby nodded. Samus and Kirby were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next… It's Ganondorf, Marth, and Logan vs. the Rhino and the Beetle. Please continue to review.


	15. Chinatown's dismay

Ultimate Smash Adventure

When we last left Ganondorf, Marth, and Logan. Ganondorf and Logan finally stopped fighting each other only to be met with the Rhino and the Beetle. Can they win against this behemoth and cunning agent?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers or Marvel comics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chinatown's dismay

Our three heroes didn't waste anytime talking; they immediately jumped at the two villains staring at them.

"Take this!" Marth lunged at the beetle and grabbed his neck area, the beetle tried to shake him off by flying around, eventually the two of them flew away from the general area.

"I shall granulate your piteous corpuses in to detritus." The Rhino bellowed.

"Sheesh, I'm already tire of trying to figure out what he's trying to say." Ganondorf said, he then lunged at the Rhino and landed a kick on the chest area. The kick was strong enough to make the Rhino lose his balance a little bit, but no signs of damage were visible. Logan followed up with a drill motion with his claws on the same area, doing nothing.

"This guy can sure take a hit." Said Logan. The Rhino then backhanded Ganondorf in to a nearby building, making a large hole in it. He then did a Rhino charge at Logan, who couldn't get out of the way fast enough and got slammed in to a building. And that very building collapsed.

"Wizard's Foot!" Ganondorf leaped in to the air and he then came crashing down on the Rhino's back with his foot ablaze with purple flames. This slightly dented the back of the Rhino, but overall, he was still quite able to go strong. The Rhino fell backwards with Ganondorf still on his back. Quite effectively crushing him. "Ow, I'm going to feel that in the morning.

Meanwhile…

Marth was still holding on to the beetle while they flew through the air. They finally landed at a building under construction in Chinatown. There was only four floors they had the flooring complete, but metal crossbeams were all around.

"Augh, this leather is to restraining." Marth complained. He ripped off the leather clothing, revealing his traditional garment. "That's better." Said Marth.

The beetle flew up to the floor Marth was standing on and opened fired with lasers. Marth dodged a few of the lasers and managed to block the remaining lasers with his Falchion. Marth jumped from crossbeam to crossbeam upward. When he finally caught up with the beetle. He swung his sword at the beetle. Missing him unfortunately. The beetle then fired with two homing missiles. Marth managed to lose one of them in the crossbeams, however while evading the second one, the Beetle headed him off and fired a laser. Marth blocked it with the Falchion, but the missile exploded in close vicinity to him, sending him flying in to a crossbeam.

"Ow, can't say that didn't hurt." Said Marth.

"You don't stand a chance with just a sword. Give up." Said the Beetle, as lasers extended from his suit's wrists, forming laser swords on his wrists. The Beetle charged at full speed at Marth. Marth waited and when the Beetle got close enough he took a counter stance, sending the beetle flying down to the next floor.

"Seems you underestimated my sword skills." Said Marth, who jumped down, ready to plunge his sword in to the Beetle, unfortunately the Beetle moved out of the way in time to avoid it.

Back with the Rhino scenario…

Ganondorf was having a hard time with the Rhino. Getting close to the Rhino was suicide, and he barely got out of the way in time to avoid the Rhino's charges.

"Capitulate immediately debilitated belligerent." The Rhino said.

"Oh just stop talking." Came Logan's voice. The Rhino turned around to see Logan charging at him with his claw's drawn. The Rhino also charged at high speeds toward Logan. At the last possible second, Logan ducked to the side. The Rhino got his horn stuck in a building nearby. Logan then jumped on his back and bashed his claws against the Rhino's back.

He jumped off when the Rhino fell backward. At that instance, Ganondorf delivered another wizard's foot to his chest. This dented the chest some more. Ganondorf then continued to land several flaming punches to the Rhino's chest.

"Surcease your otiose assailment immediately!" The Rhino finally got up and grabbed Ganondorf and threw on to the pavement. He then raised his foot over Ganondorf, ready to crush him.

Back with Marth…

The beetle continued to play it safe and keep his distance from Marth. Marth was trying to get close but the beetle would always fly away and fire at him with some kind of weapon.

"_I can't go on the offensive as long as this guy keeps his distance from me like this." _Thought Marth. _"Wait, he can't keep his distance from me if…"_ Marth suddenly stopped following the beetle and ran toward an area of the building where the most crossbeams were.

"You can't hide from me." Said the beetle. He flew in after Marth, but when he got there, Marth was nowhere to be found. "What?" The beetle started to look for Marth. Suddenly he was struck in the back by Marth's Falchion. The jetpack on his back was had it's circuitry cut and he spiraled in to a crossbeam.

"If you can't fly, you can't avoid me." Said Marth.

"Fine then." The beetle extended his laser swords and jumped at Marth. His Falchion clashed with the laser swords and they began to fight while keeping their balance on the crossbeams. "How can your sword still be intact after coming in contact with so many lasers?" The beetle asked.

"This isn't your average blade." Said Marth, who took another swipe with his Falchion. The Beetle blocked it and took a thrust with his free hand. Marth dodged it and made an upward slash at the Beetle who jumped backward to avoid it. The beetle then jumped forward with his and did a cross slash with his laser swords, only to have it countered by Marth.

Rejoining the almost entirely destroyed block of Chinatown…

The Rhino's left foot loomed over Ganondorf bleeding and bruised body. Suddenly Logan ran up and jammed one of his claws in to a soft spot in the Rhino's right knee joint. The Rhino fell backwards once again. He turned over and Ganondorf managed to get up, and land, you guessed it, another wizard's foot to his back. Ganondorf then charged up his fist. "WARLOCK PUNCH!" Ganondorf brought his warlock punch through the Rhino's armor with more ferocity than normal. This effectively destroyed all the main circuitry of the Rhino suit.

"Emergency protocol initiated." Said the Rhino. The head then fell off and a really small bald man with glasses crawled out. And in a really nerdy voice groveled before the two of them. "Please absolve from vitiating my corpus!"

"I don't know what he said, but I ought to kill him right now." Said Logan.

"I should as well, but I think we can just leave him for the law around here." Said Ganondorf.

"If that's the case, we should get out of here." Said Logan.

"Fine, I need to find Marth anyways." Said Ganondorf. So they tied the little man to a street pole and left him.

Meanwhile…

Marth and the Beetle were still having their swordfight. Considering that Marth doesn't have as much walking space, he was having a little bit more trouble getting close enough for a blow.

"Goodbye." The Beetle said. He suddenly fired a laser stream at the crossbeam they were standing on. The beetle then used booster he had in his boots to jump off the beam. Marth however fell with the crossbeam. "Too easy." Said the Beetle.

"SHEILD BREAKER!" Came Marth's voice. The Beetle looked down to see Marth still alive and he had fully charged his sword and he cut through the support beam that was supporting the beam the beetle was standing on, and several more above and below him.

"What?" The Beetle shouted in surprise as the beam he was standing on began to collapse along with several more beams that fell on top of him.

"I have to move it." Marth said as he made a mad dash toward the side of the building. He jumped off the side of the building just in time to avoid being buried in rubble.

People stared at the strangely dressed man who just jumped off the side of an under-construction building that was collapsing. "Marth!" Came Ganondorf's voice. "Let's go!"

Marth suddenly heard numerous police sirens. "Right behind you!" He shouted. He ran full speed behind a building. "Say, where'd Logan go?"

"He bailed out somewhere else, not like we need him." Said Ganondorf.

"Nice job, could you two have made a bigger mess?" Came a familiar voice.

"Samus?" Asked Marth. And indeed Samus and Kirby came out of the shadows.

"We didn't really make that big a mess did we?" Asked Ganondorf.

"There were seven collapsed buildings and several more with extensive damage, plus the area under construction Marth ran out of." Samus said quite bluntly.

"Well hey, it's not like it's entirely our fault." Said Marth.

"You can explain while you two help me chase down someone." Said Samus.

"Pyo."

"Who?" Ganondorf and Marth asked simultaneously.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Suddenly the two narrowly dodged a fireball. They looked up to see the Green Goblin laughing before he leaped off.

"Him." Said Samus. The four of them then gave chase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was certainly an interesting duo of fights wasn't it? Next chapter is Falco and Spiderman vs. Venom. See you then.


	16. Freaks, geeks, and falcons

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Including this chapter, there will be three more chapters of the New York arc. This chapter's fight is Venom vs. Falco and Spiderman. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers or Marvel Comics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freaks, geeks, and falcons

Falco and Spiderman were staring down Venom. "Eddie! Stop this insanity! You need to know something about our parents!" Spiderman shouted.

"Parker. You still tried to destroy the only thing left of our parents. Now prepare to be destroyed!" Eddie shouted through the suit.

"Hello? I'm still here you know." Said Falco.

"Not for long!" Shouted Venom as tentacles came from its torso that grabbed Falco.

"Hey! Let me go!" Falco shouted as he tried to get free. Spiderman grabbed his hand it was like a tug-o-war with Falco as the rope. Unfortunately, Venom won, "AAAAAHHH!" Falco was pulled inside of the suit.

"No!" Spiderman shouted, while he watched Eddie feed on Falco's life force. A laser suddenly shot out of Venom's back. Venom roared and spit out Falco.

"Man that was creepy." Said Falco as he stood up. "You and me pal. Right now!" Falco said to Venom. Falco began to run around Venom at high speeds. Multiple illusions appeared to be running around Venom. Falco then began to dash across and strike Venom multiple times. It was so fast that it looked like one of the illusions ran out of the circle and rejoined the circle. Venom finally used his tentacles to grab Falco.

"Oh no you don't!" Peter shouted. He jumped toward Venom and dropkicked his head, and then delivered an uppercut to his chin before delivering a sweep kick. Venom was knocked off of his feet and he dropped Falco on the roof. Venom then used his tentacles to pull the two of them to his hands. He then jumped as high as he could in the air (Which is really freakin' high.) and plummeted down in to the city street and slammed the two of them in to the cement. Needless to say, this made two very unsightly craters in the pavement.

"I am beginning to run out of ways to say ouch." Said Spiderman with a lot of pain in his voice.

"Tell me about it." Said Falco. He pulled out his blaster and fired at Venom's face. This caused Venom to let go of them and they quickly ran back from Venom. "This time, I think we can avoid the tentacles." Said Falco as Venom picked up a car. "Aw #&$#."

Venom threw car really quickly. Falco activated his reflector shield, but the force of the throw sent Falco flying backward anyways. Spiderman jumped at Venom and landed a few punches and kicks. Eddie grabbed Spiderman and threw him in to a car and then proceeded to jump on the car. Falco used firebird to tackle Eddie; Falco then delivered a roundhouse kick to his face and then fired rapid shots to his face. Eddie once again tried to eat Falco in his own creepy way. But Falco got a little more hostile and used firebird to escape this time.

"Stop trying to eat me alive!" Shouted Falco. Spiderman jumped on Eddie's back and began to beat on it and he quickly jumped off in time to avoid getting grabbed by a few tentacles on his back. Venom then began to lash out tentacles from nearly everywhere on his body. Both Spiderman and Falco were having a hard time dodging this, but Falco was having even less success due to a lack of a spider-sense. Falco finally got struck and he was flung against a brick wall, Venom then turned his complete attention on Spiderman. He then hit Spiderman against a gate. Used all of his strength to pick up an armored car that had wrecked earlier and he turned around to Spiderman.

"This is going to hurt." Said Spiderman. Venom threw the armored car, but Spiderman seemed to disappear in a blur.

"You owe me one." Falco said to Spiderman. The two then turned around to face Venom. Venom charged and attempted to tackle them, but they jumped over Venom. Falco fired his blaster while Spiderman dive-bombed Venom and proceeded with punches and kicks. Venom punched at Spiderman, Spiderman then dodged out of the way but the punch shattered the cement. Falco charged in with an illusion attack. Venom tried his tentacles but got mildly electrocuted by Falco's reflector. Spiderman then took advantage of this by doing a spin kick to Venom's head. Followed by a left hook, he then jumped and hammered his fists down on Venom's head followed by Spiderman's strongest uppercut.

"Fire bird!" While Venom was dazed, Falco used his firebird attack to drill square in to Venom's backside. Venom had taken heavy damage, and he wasn't about to lose here. Venom used his tentacles and slapped the two heroes away before leaping off in the distance.

"He's heading for the city!" Shouted Spiderman.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" Falco shouted back. Spiderman began swinging at high speeds, while Falco decided to use his jumping skills to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that probably wasn't near as good as the last chapter. Oh well, next chapter. Mewtwo vs. Electro. Awesome psychic powers against near limitless electric power, this will be a fight worth checking out. Keep reading and reviewing.


	17. Time Square Clash!

Ultimate Smash Adventure

The second to last chapter of the New York arc is here! Mewtwo vs. Electro. Then we'll it will be time for the last chapter of New York. But what has become of Venom and the  
Green Goblin? We'll find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers or Marvel Comics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Square Clash!

Mewtwo stared at the blue-glowing Electro. A lot of people were running from Time-Square while some people stopped to stare at these two super-powerful people.

"Tell me… do you get a kick out of terrorizing people?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Heh, you bet I do." Answered Electro.

"Why?"

"Because it shows just how powerful I am. And besides, it usually gets the attention of someone fun to destroy."

"You're sick."

"Enough talk! Die!"

The two of them flew backwards from each other, Mewtwo surrounded himself with some kind of psychic barrier while Electro charged up a lot of electricity. The two of them charged at each other, when they clashed, a huge wave of energy came from them, the two of them proceeded to do the same thing over and over again. Mewtwo then launched a Shadow Ball at Electro while Electro let loose a huge bolt of lightning. The two attacks canceled each other out. Mewtwo charged up energy in his hands and charged at Electro, the two of them grabbed each other's hands and began to attempt to overpower the other.

It seemed pretty even for a while, until… "Disable!" Mewtwo stared in to Electro's eyes and he suddenly lost his focus and he went limp for a minute, just enough time for Mewtwo to blast him with a Psybeam. The attack sent Electro flying in to a building. "Hmph, too easy." Mewtwo turned around and began to float away when a stream of lighting suddenly zapped him. "Augh!" He fell to the ground.

"Ha! Did you think I'd be that easy?" Electro shouted. He then proceeded to zap Mewtwo with another stream of lightning. Mewtwo finally managed to cast a barrier around himself. Mewtwo then charged at Electro with his hands blazing. Mewtwo then managed to punch Electro rapidly. He finally slammed Electro to the ground followed by a Shadow Ball. Electro then came out at lightning speeds and sent a huge course of electricity through Mewtwo's body at point-blank. Electro sent Mewtwo flying in to a nearby car and then blew up the car.

Mewtwo floated out considerably bruised and burned. "This may be more interesting than I thought." He said.

"Well come on then! Bring it!" Electro shouted. Mewtwo threw several Shadow balls at Electro while Electro blasted several bolts of electricity; the attacks canceled each other out and caused a whole lot of smoke. Both of them thought to use the smokescreen to charge at each other to catch the other off-guard and their attacks clashed once again. They backed off and Mewtwo sent a large wave of psychic energy at Electro while Electro sent a large volt of Electricity at Mewtwo. The two attacks sent them flying to opposite ends of time square.

"I have to end this now!" Mewtwo thought, he charged up a humongous shadow ball and fired it across time square.

"Oh no you don't!" Electro shouted. He began to draw energy from a neon sign behind him, with this energy he managed to blast straight through the attack Mewtwo sent at him and hit Mewtwo.

"Arrrrgghh!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Ha! And I thought you were supposed to be strong." Said Electro. "It's time to end this!" Electro shouted as he began to fly towards Mewtwo's position.

Mewtwo focused all of the energy that he had left, "Hmm… TELEKINESIS!" Electro suddenly stopped in place.

"What the?" Mewtwo threw Electro in to a lamppost and then used his telekinesis to bend a fire hydrant and break it open. Water sprayed out and discharged Electro. "Auuuuugghh! Not water!"

"SHADOW BALL!" Mewtwo mustered the most powerful shadow ball he could manage and threw it at Electro. Being without his electric powers, Electro took the blow full force. When the smoke cleared, Electro was unconscious and lying on the ground. "Whew, glad that's over."

"Oh it's not over yet!" Came a deep and sinister voice. Mewtwo looked on top of a nearby building and saw a hulking, green, goblin like monster.

"Mewtwo look out!" Came Samus' voice. Mewtwo dodged a fireball from the Green Goblin just in time.

"What are you doing here?" Mewtwo asked Samus.

"Chasing him." Samus said.

"Where's Falco?" Asked Marth.

"I'm not sure, I was teleporting myself, Falco, and this Spiderman guy we found but we somehow got separated." He explained.

"Look out!" Came Falco's voice. The five smashers nearly avoided getting flattened by Venom, who just so happened to land in the area they were standing.

"Whoa! What a freak!" Said Ganondorf. Referring to Venom of course. Venom jumped on top of the building with the Green Goblin. Falco and Spiderman then arrived at the area they were in.

"Pyo?"

"Yes, this is Spiderman." Answered Falco.

"Odd group." Said Spiderman.

"Never mind that we have some business to do with these guys." Samus said. Everyone turned his or her attention to the two villains on top of the roof.

"Ha ha ha ha!" The Green Goblin laughed. "Good, you're all in one place. You even brought my boy with you. Brock! It's time to carry out our orders."

"Orders?" Asked Spiderman. "I thought you answered to no one."

"That was before I got a taste of the power of The Alliance!" The Green Goblin shouted.

"The Alliance? So you're the ones we needed to take care of after all." Said Mewtwo.

"Oh yes." The Green Goblin answered menacingly. "And you wouldn't believe what The Dark Lord does for a select few members."

"Huh?" Falco asked.

"Watch!" Venom shouted. The clouds suddenly darkened, and they began to make a spiral pattern over Time Square.

"Huh? They were never able to do this before." Said Spiderman. Out of the spiral of clouds, a bolt of dark lightning struck the Green Goblin and Venom. They grew in size, the flames on the Green Goblin intensified, and Venom's already dagger-like claws and teeth sharpened. They really did look like something out of a horror story.

"Oh well this is just great." Ganondorf said sarcastically.

"Well it's the seven of us against the two of them. What could go wrong?" Asked Marth.

"Pyo." Kirby said confidently.

"This only makes things more interesting." Said Samus.

"Agreed." Said Mewtwo.

"You with us Spidey?" Asked Falco.

"You bet, I have a score to settle with Norman and I need to stop Eddie." Said Spiderman.

"Let's go!" Samus shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next up, the final battle in New York. Plus I decided I'd add something to that chapter I wasn't planning on adding. Prepare for one of the most climactic battles in New York.

P.S. How many of you think that if this actually happened Peter would get blamed for the whole incident?


	18. New York Finale!

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I'm on fire today. Third chapter today, well, here's the final chapter of the New York arc. (Climactic music plays.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers or Marvel Comics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York Finale!

The mega-sized Green Goblin and Venom leaped down on to the scene. Samus immediately opened fired on the Green Goblin with her Ice Beam. But to her surprise, the beam seemed to do nothing to him this time. "Great…" She said. The Green Goblin threw fireball after fireball at the team and charged forward.

Kirby inhaled one of the fireballs and turned red and flames sprouted from his head. He had become Fire Kirby. Kirby began to breathe fire at Venom. Venom effortlessly leaped higher than he ever had before and body slammed Kirby, only getting burned slightly.

Spiderman jumped on Venom's back and began to beat on it, this time having no effect. Falco leaped over the Green Goblins tackles and reflected a fireball he threw at Falco. Of course the fireball did no damage to him whatsoever. Ganondorf attempted to punch him, but he just grabbed Ganondorf, burned him, and then threw him in to Falco. "Sheesh you're heavy." Said Falco.

"Geez, this guy's tough." Ganondorf said.

Mewtwo attempted to blast Venom with multiple Shadow balls to no effect. Venom then used his tentacles to try and eat Mewtwo alive. Mewtwo teleported out of Venom's body and then fired a more powerful Shadow Ball, still having no effect. "What is this?" Mewtwo asked.

Marth then attempted to charge at Venom with his sword to cut him up. After landing a few slashes Venom grabbed Marth with his tentacles and tried to eat him. He couldn't cut his way out, but thankfully Ganondorf delivered a strong punch that went through him and he pulled Marth out. Marth was gasping for air.

Spiderman tricked the Green Goblin to run in to a lamppost and he then landed a drop kick on him. "Nice try." The Green Goblin said. He then delivered a flaming punch to Spiderman, partially burning off the front of his costume.

"Sheesh! Do you know how much trouble I have to go through to get this thing fixed?" Spiderman asked. The Green Goblin then attempted to hit everyone with fireballs. Kirby tried to fight fire with fire (Literally!) and he crashed in to the Green Goblin like a flaming meteor. The attack actually managed to do some damage to him.

Samus used her Ice Wave attack and that managed to do some damage to the Green Goblin and it partially froze Venom. While Venom was frozen, Marth used his Sheild breaker on Venom. It did some damage, but Venom was still raring to go. "How much punishment can these guys take?" Marth asked. Spiderman began to punch Venom rapidly before Venom flung him in to a car.

"_I have to keep him distracted." _ Thought Spiderman.

Kirby used his flaming meteor attack on the Green Goblin and Falco used his firebird at the same time, sending him falling backwards, when he got up water blasted him from behind.

"Cool off!" Mewtwo said while floating over a fire hydrant. Samus then used her Ice wave while the Green Goblin was being sprayed by water. This pretty much froze him, and all the while, Marth landed an aerial Sheild Breaker attack. While Osborn was distracted, Ganondorf jumped up to the Green Goblin's face and punched him in the face using Warlock Punch. The Green Goblin then fell over.

"Ha! That got him!" Ganondorf said.

Spiderman was now on the ground before Venom. "It's time to die Parker." Venom said.

"Pyo!"

"Huh?" Venom asked. He was suddenly sandwiched by firebird and Kirby's meteor tackle. A shield breaker then followed that attack across his torso. Ganondorf then used warlock punch to send him flying forwards a short ways, straight in to Mewtwo's strongest shadow ball attack. Samus then began to charge a super missile, but Venom recovered and absorbed Samus in to his torso. Then a huge explosion came from Venom's torso. Samus came flying out in her morph ball form.

"Power bomb. Gets them every time." Samus said. But to everyone's surprise, both Venom and the Green Goblin stood up.

"You're kidding! All of our best attacks can't stop them?" Falco shouted.

"Oh well that's just great." Said Peter.

"You did better than I expected, but now it's time to die!" The Green Goblin shouted. The fight then took a turn for the worse. Our heroes were getting thrown around left and right like rag-dolls by the brutal attacks from the two villains. The Green Goblin and Venom stood above the seven, ready for the final blow.

Suddenly, something streaked across Venom's back, making a visible cut, and a powerful laser in the back blasted the Green Goblin. Everyone looked up to see the thing that struck Venom in the back was a red, white, and blue shield with a white star in the center. It returned to a man in similarly colored tights. While the laser seemed to come from a red and yellow robot hovering next to the man in tights. Behind them, a man in glowing armor with long blonde air was descending from the sky carrying a really heavy looking hammer. And there was another guy who was about as tall as a skyscraper. And they could scarcely see some girl with wasp wings, and she was about the size of a wasp at that. Their was also a guy in a purple outfit with a bow and arrows.

"It's the Ultimates!" Spiderman said.

"Pyo?"

"The Ultimates?" Marth asked. Spiderman explained how there is a group of superheroes that work for the government. And that they are organized by Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. A top-secret branch of the government that deals with superhuman issues.

"I see." Said Samus.

"Yeah, Fury wants me to join when I'm older, but…" Spiderman continued.

"Never mind. We've still got these guys to deal with.

Iron Man began to blast the Green Goblin with lasers from his hands and chest area. "Give up Osborn, these weapons are still keyed to your genetic signature." Iron Man said. The Green Goblin was still going strong and hurling fireballs. Samus scanned the weaponry on Iron Man.

"Got it." Samus said, she adjusted her arm cannon to key in with the Green Goblin's genetic structure. She then scanned the data in to Falco's blaster.

"Thanks." Falco said. They then open fired on the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin finally fell down.

"Who are you guys?" Iron Man asked.

"No time to talk now." Said Samus.

Pym (the guy as tall as a skyscraper.) The Wasp, Thor, and Captain America were taking on Venom, and doing decent damage to him. Pym crushed Venom, and then the Wasp blasted him with her stinging blasts, while Thor used his electricity to zap him. Captain America tackled him and jumped off him to allow Hawkeye to hit him in the chest with flaming arrows. Kirby then used his mallet, Ganondorf used a warlock punch, Marth used Sheild breaker, and Mewtwo used a fully charged Shadow Ball and hit Venom at the same time. Finally he fell down and the Venom suit disappeared and regular Eddie Brock was lying on the ground.

"Glad that's over." Sighed Ganondorf.

"Pyo."

Several hours later…

The smashers were with all the superheroes they met while in New York City (excluding Logan.) as they were getting ready to leave. A bald African-American with an eye patch over his right eye in a long black coat was standing between the superheroes and the smashers. "You know, with your abilities you could be a vital part of the Ultimates." Said Nick Fury.

"We have other things to do." Said Mewtwo.

"Very well then. Carry on." Fury said before turning his back.

"Well, I can't wait to get back after this adventure." Said Ganondorf.

"Seriously, I have bruises on my bruises." Complained Falco.

"Pyo."

"I could actually go for something to eat as well." Said Marth.

"Quit complaining and get on." Said Samus. The smashers jumped on to their warp stars and flew off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, this was one heck of a chapter in my opinion. I'm not sure which story arc I'll do next, Either Hyrule or South Island. I may flip a coin on this one. But unfortunately, I might not have a chance to update this story for the rest of the week. Until then, R & R.

P.S. I know I said I wouldn't include the Ultimates, but I changed my mind.


	19. Hyrule Homecoming

Ultimate Smash Adventure

All right, the next arc of my story is the Hyrule arc. Just a reminder, the team going to Hyrule consists of… Link, Zelda, Young Link, Roy, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff. And in case it isn't obvious by now (although it should be.) I really don't feel like translating for certain characters. Besides, it adds just a little bit of humor to the story when the other characters react to that character with the right comment.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers or The Legend of Zelda series.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyrule Homecoming

The Deku Tree sprout was just sitting in the same place he always does, not that he could move, staring in to the sky. "Hmm… it does get a little boring around here." He thought. He suddenly saw six shooting stars fall in to the forest with a crash. "Oh, looks like he's back." The sprout said.

Meanwhile…

"You know, they could give us instructions on how to steer these things." Complained Link.

"Pika…"

"Jiggly…" The two pokemon collapsed on the ground.

"It feels good to be back home." Said Y. Link.

"It feels like it's been forever for me." Said Link.

"Say what's with this forest anyways?" Asked Roy.

"What do you mean?" Asked Zelda.

"It's just that I hear music." He said.

"That music is how you find your way through the forest." Explained Link.

"Hey who are you guys?" Came a high pitched voice. The smashers looked and saw a glowing, blue ball of light with translucent wings on what looked like its back.

"Navy?" Asked Y. Link and Link at the same time.

"Hey! Link and… Link?" Navy seemed somewhat confused at this.

"I can explain." Said Zelda. So Zelda did indeed explain to Navy how there were two Links.

"So… this giant hand just brought the adult Link from one time period and got the younger Link from another time period?" Asked Navy. Everyone nodded. "I see… well the Deku Tree sprout wants told me to find you guys. This way please." Navy said.

Meanwhile…

"They're here." Came the voice of Majora's mask. "Hmm… my power hasn't been fully restored yet, so their arrival could be a problem as of now."

"That's why we were sent here." Came some voice.

"Hm… oh, you… well I guess you could be of some use for now." Said Majora's mask.

"Just leave it to us." Said another voice, only this one was female.

Back with the smashers…

"So is their anything weird going on?" Link asked the Deku Tree sprout.

"I do believe I can sense some dark and sinister power." The sprout answered.

"Well can you tell us where it is?" Asked Roy.

"I…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………can't." The sprout said. Everyone fainted anime style.

"Pika…"

"Well just look around. The Links know various shortcuts to all the regions of Hyrule." Said the sprout.

"Okay then… How about Jigglypuff Roy and I go to Death Mountain, while Y. Link, Zelda, and Pikachu go to Lake Hylia." Link suggested. Everyone agreed at this.

"Hey, I still remember the tune to get to the lake." Said Y. Link. Y. Link whipped out his ocarina and began to play the Serenade of Water. Zelda and Pikachu grabbed Y. Link and they were all taken to Lake Hylia.

"Eh, we can just walk." Said Link.

"Aw man…" Roy complained.

"Jiggly."

"Oh the exercise won't kill you." Said Link.

At Lake Hylia…

The three instantaneously landed on a stone platform on an isolated island on the lake. "Alright! Let's ask around!" Y. Link said.

"Um… who are we supposed to ask?" Asked Zelda. "The lake only has two people living here." She pointed out.

"Oops. Well let's just ask, we already came here." Said Y. Link.

"Pikachu." They walked across the bridge to the house of the old medicine man.

"Hey there!" Y. Link shouted.

"AAAAHH!" The old man jumped and dropped a vial of something. "What'd you do that for?" the old man asked.

"Sorry." Y. Link said.

"Great, and I didn't write down the recipe for that either." Said the old man.

"What was that?" Zelda asked.

"It was the cure for all forms of the common cold." He said.

"Oops." Said Y. Link.

"What do you whippersnappers want?" the old man asked.

"Have you seen anything strange lately?" Zelda asked.

"Besides that yellow thing. No." the old man said, referring to Pikachu. "Hey… I bet I could use you as an ingredient.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu ran in terror of the strange old man.

Meanwhile…

Link, Roy, and Jigglypuff made it to Goron's cave.

"Jeez, I still don't see why we had to walk all the way here." Complained Roy.

"Jiggly."

"Would you rather I play a song that will drop us in to a boiling hot volcano?" Link asked.

"No." Roy said.

They asked a few gorons around the cave. They never found out about anything strange. Although a few of them hugged "Brother Link."

"Ow, so sore." Link said while they were climbing to the top of the mountain.

"Do gorons really hug you that hard?" Roy asked.

"Yes." Link said.

"Jigglypuff?"

"We're going to see Biggoron." Link answered.

They got to the top of the mountain to find a gigantic goron reading along to something.

"They got to the top of mountain to find a gigantic goron reading along to something. Huh… wonder why I'm being described in this…" It was then Biggoron noticed that there were strangers here. "Huh? But I'm reading this story." Biggoron said.

"Story?" Roy asked confused.

"Never mind. You here to ask me if I've seen anything strange?" Biggoron said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Link asked.

"Because I've been reading this story the whole time." He said.

"What story?" Roy asked.

"This story you're in."

"Jigglypuff?"

"Yes, I mean no… augh! Forget it. I'll just review this story later." Biggoron said.

"Review?" Link asked.

"Forget it. I haven't seen anything strange okay." Biggoron said.

"Okay." Roy said.

"Say Roy, you like other Fire Emblem stories not related to yours?" Biggoron asked.

"Sort of. Why?" Roy asked.

"I'm writing one right now. Its called Fire Emblem: Dark Resurrection." He said.

"I might check it out." Roy said.

"Great! Now where was I?" Biggoron continued to read the events of this story.

"That was confusing." Link said.

"Tell me about it." Roy said.

"Jiggly."

"What do you mean you see a strange man in front of us?" Link asked.

"She's right. He's not from around here." Roy said. The three of them looked up and saw a man in shades with a long red coat that had a big number five on one side of it.

"I'm afraid your journey ends here." The man said.

"And just who are you?" Link asked.

"I'm known as Mr. 5. But my name won't be important to you for long." He said. He stuck his finger up his nose and pulled out a booger. He then flung it at the trio. Of course no one wants to touch a booger, so they all jumped back. What they didn't expect was that the booger made a huge explosion when it hit the ground. This sent the three smashers flying back in to the wall of the mountain path.

"What the…?" Roy asked.

"Did I forget to mention I have the powers of the bomb-bomb fruit?" Mr. 5 said. "It allows anything that leaves my body to explode. Anything I come in contact with can also explode." He explained.

"Great…" Link said as he got ready to fight.

Meanwhile…

The other three smashers were walking around the Hyrule field. "Hey what's that?" Y. Link asked pointing to a dot in the sky that seemed to be growing bigger.

"Look out!" Zelda shouted. The smashers jumped out of the way and avoided being crushed by a falling object. When it hit the ground, it made a humongous crater. A woman in a short dress with lemons and limes on it came walking out. She was also carried a matching umbrella. And she had a really scary smile on her face.

"Hello there." She said.

"Pikachu?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Y. Link asked.

"My name is Miss. Valentine." She said.

"Pikachu?"

"Somehow I doubt she's here to celebrate that holiday with us." Zelda answered as she transformed in to Sheik.

"Go ahead and try to fight me." Miss Valentine said. "But with my Kilo-Kilo fruit powers, you'll never be able to beat me. Watch." She said as she began to float in the air. "I can be lighter than air one minute, and then I can start to grow heavier, and heavier, and heavier!" As she fell back to earth. Thankfully, Sheik moved in time to avoid the attack.

"Let's go!" Sheik said.

Elsewhere…

"My power has almost been fully restored." Majora's Mask said. "Even if the smashers get past these two… I'll be able to destroy them!" He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm starting to doubt this will be as good as the New York arc, but this arc will get better as it goes along. Next chapter! The fight with Mr. 5! See you then.

Additional Disclaimer: I don't own the One: Piece characters in this story. I also don't own the story "Fire Emblem: Dark Resurrection." Biggoron owns that story, and the story is worth checking out. It's still in progress just so you know.


	20. Explosive Battle

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Thanks to my reviewers thus far; Biggoron, Game 2002, and Shadow Minamoto. I hope you guys will continue to review and write some awesome fics. Let me know if you start writing one SM.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda, or One Piece.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Explosive battle

Link, Jigglypuff, and Roy stared down Mr. 5 for a few minutes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mr. 5 asked confidently.

"Now." Roy said. Roy darted to Mr. 5's right, Link darted to Mr. 5's left, and Jigglypuff charged straight at him. Mr. 5 charged at Roy with his fist pulled back ready to deliver a punch. Mr. 5 missed with his punch, but managed to jump over Roy's leg sweep. While Mr. 5 was in mid-air, Jigglypuff jumped at him and pounded him to the ground. When Mr. 5 stood up, the next thing he saw was a bomb with a short fuse. Link's bomb exploded.

"Alright! That got him." Link said.

"Not quite." Came Mr. 5's voice.

"Jiggly?"

"Did you honestly think that I could be done in by explosions. My body is also impervious to explosions." Mr. 5 said.

"Have this then!" Link shouted as he charged forward.

"Haven't you heard never to pick a fight with the guy who picks his nose?" Mr. 5 asked as he did indeed pick a booger out of his nose. He flung it at Link, who used his shield to block the explosion. (It's still a mystery as to why his shield protects him from an explosion.) Link then used two consecutive horizontal slashes. Mr. 5 back flipped out of the way and retaliated by spitting at Link. The attack caught Link off guard and he couldn't avoid the whole explosion. He was sent flying backward a little burnt.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff curled up and began to roll forward at full speed toward Mr. 5

"Idiot." Mr. 5 said as he spit at Jigglypuff. The explosion sent Jigglypuff backward a little bit, but the second she landed she began to roll back toward Mr. 5.

"What the…?" Mr. 5 began to say before Jigglypuff crashed full force in to Mr. 5.

Link stood back up. "Ha, I guess he didn't know that it takes a lot more to stop a rollout attack." Link then got his sword ready and charged again.

Mr. 5 was dodging double slaps from Jigglypuff until he finally managed to land an explosive punch on Jigglypuff. "Ha! Take that puffball." Mr. 5 said.

"Take this!" Link made a vertical slash that Mr. 5 sidestepped, Link then made a horizontal slash that Mr. 5 ducked under, but it did give him a slight haircut. Mr. 5 then spit at Link again, but Link managed to back off in time to avoid it. Link then pulled a surprise move and pulled out his boomerang and threw it at Mr. 5, who never saw that attack coming. Mr. 5 got hit in the face with Link's boomerang, and it made a return course for Link.

"Alright! I've had it now!" Mr. 5 leaped forward and managed to land a punch on Link's shield that sent Link flying in to the mountain wall. "Goodbye!" Mr. 5 said, as he held up his fist, ready to bring it down on top of Link.

"Now you haven't forgotten about me have you?" Came Roy's voice. Mr. 5 turned around to see fireballs heading his way. He dodged out of the way in time and he turned to face Roy.

"Fine! I guess you'll go first!" Mr. 5 shouted. He picked out another booger and flung it at Roy. When it exploded. Mr. 5 smiled and was sure he had taken him out. But when the smoke cleared, Roy was standing there unharmed. "What! How?"

"Didn't you know?" Roy asked while charging at Mr. 5. Mr. 5 attempted to punch Roy. But Roy took a counter stance and sent Mr. 5 flying backwards in flames. "There's nothing I can't counter attack." Roy finished.

"How about something you can't even see?" Mr. 5 asked. He pulled out a gun and breathed in to all six-bullet chambers. He then cocked the gun and aimed at Roy. Roy just stared at him curiously. Mr. 5 pulled the trigger and an explosion engulfed the area Roy was standing in. "Middle-ages style or not. You must be stupid to just get hit by a gun. I told you anything that leaves my body can explode." Mr. 5 said.

"You fiend!" Mr. 5 turned around to see Link charging at him with his bow drawn. Link fired an arrow at him. Mr. 5 dodged and fired his gun again. Link brought his shield up in time and continued to charge.

"Jigglypuff!"

"Huh?" Mr. 5 then saw Jigglypuff charging at him. He fired a shot at Jigglypuff, who rolled out of the way and managed to double-slap him.

"Grrr…" Mr. 5 punched the ground around him, causing an explosion that made a smoke screen for him. The two of them took a defensive stance, an explosion occurred next to Link. Link looked behind him but failed to see it was a diversion. Mr. 5 spit at Link's direction. Once again sending Link flying. He then attempted to pull the same trick with Jigglypuff. But before he could punch Jigglypuff, a hand grabbed Mr. 5's wrist.

"You won't be taking us down that easily." Roy said.

"How can you survive a direct hit from an explosion?" Mr. 5 wondered.

Roy then wrestled with Mr. 5; he pushed him toward a cliff on the mountain and then tackled him. Sending them both flying over the edge. The two of them were still fighting each other while falling. Roy attempted to slash him in mid-air. While Mr. 5 still tried using his gun. The gun was sent flying out of Mr. 5's hands by a slash from Roy's Sealed Sword. Mr. 5 managed to knock the sword out of Roy's hand and the two continued to beat each other up while falling down below.

The fall finally stopped when Mr. 5 landed on top of Roy. "Thanks for breaking my fall." Mr. 5 said as he raised his fist over Roy. "I must wonder how your body can take such extreme punishment though." Mr. 5 commented.

"Heh, dragon genes do a lot for you don't they?" Roy said. Mr. 5 was about to punch him when he felt a piercing pain in the back of his shoulder.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Mr. 5 pulled out an arrow from his backside. Mr. 5 sidestepped three more.

"We're still here." Link said.

"Where's your pink friend?" Mr. 5 asked when he was suddenly sent flying in to the side of the mountain by a tremendous force. When he peeled himself off the wall, he saw Jigglypuff sleeping right next to where he was standing.

"FLARE SWORD!" He turned around to see Roy swing the Sword of Seals, which he somehow recovered, with a really powerful swing. He back stepped the attack but was then engulfed in a huge explosion of flames. The attack actually burned him a little bit, but the main thing was that he was sent flying off of the mountain.

"Whew." Roy said.

"Glad to see you're all right." Link said.

"Jigglypuff."

"Well, I can't say that didn't hurt." Roy said.

"Come on, I can pick up some potions for us in Kakariko village." Link said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next up, the other three smasher vs. Miss Valentine. Until then, R and R please!


	21. Dark Castle

Ultimate Smash Adventure

This chapter has the battle with Miss Valentine, and it also includes a set up for the main event of the Hyrule arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers, One Piece, or The Legend of Zelda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Castle

Miss Valentine jumped in to the air and began to float again, attempting to crush them again. Of course the smashers were dodging this attack quite easily.

"Oh give me a break, do you honestly think you'll beat us like that?" Young Link asked while firing an arrow.

Miss Valentine dodged the attack and began to float in the air again. "Try this then!" Miss Valentine fell back to the ground near Pikachu, she pulled an unexpected move of running out of the hole and landing a surprisingly strong kick on Pikachu.

"PIKKKAAAA!" He shouted as he flew several yards away. Young Link charged with his sword drawn and made a horizontal swing at Miss Valentine, however she blocked the attack with her umbrella.

"What's that umbrella made of?" Young Link wondered since the sword did nothing to the umbrella. The two began to do a sword fight of sorts with each other. Miss Valentine suddenly felt something wrap around her. She turned her head to see Sheik's whip wrapping around her.

"Now Y. Link!" Sheik shouted. Young Link jumped forward with his sword ready to slash Miss Valentine. Miss Valentine laughed that weird little laugh of hers and simply floated out of the way. When Y. Link landed, Miss Valentine then increased her weight and fell on top of Y. Link. Sheik withdrew her whip and pulled out a few throwing needles.

"Don't move or I'll crush him this instant!" Miss Valentine said to Sheik. All Sheik could do was watch as Miss Valentine gradually began to crush Y. Link by just sitting on top of him. Suddenly a thunderbolt and hit Miss Valentine's umbrella and Miss. Valentine began to get electrocuted. Sheik took advantage of this by changing in to Zelda, using Farore's wind to get close to Miss Valentine; she then did an aerial kick that managed to hit Miss Valentine full force. Due to Miss Valentine's increased weight, the attack didn't send her flying as far as it should have, but at least it got her off of Y. Link.

"Pikachu!"

"Good, you're alright." Zelda said, while helping Y. Link up.

"Ooohh, now I know what it's like for those cars at those dumps." Y. Link said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Came Miss Valentine's annoying high-pitched laugh. "You guys may have gotten me that time, but I will crush you now!" She shouted. Miss Valentine leaped in to the air and began to float toward their position. She fell back down and the three of them moved out of the way. This time, Y. Link threw a bomb in to the crater Miss. Valentine made and the bomb exploded.

"PIKACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu then used thunder on Miss Valentine, and while she was getting zapped.

"Din's Fire!" Zelda cast Din's fire and the fireball made its way over to Miss Valentine before exploding. And considering that she was getting electrocuted at the same time Din's Fire exploded, the explosion was much bigger than usual. The attack sent Miss Valentine flying backward several yards before she collapsed to the ground.

"Whew, glad that's over." Y. Link said.

"Hey look!" Zelda said. The three turned around to see Link, Roy, and Jigglypuff making their way over to them.

"Glad we found you gu… what happened to you guys?" Link said.

"We had to fight some strange lady that said she ate some strange fruit." Y. Link said.

"We just had a fight with someone that said they ate a fruit." Roy said. "Our guy could make things explode."

"Well the person we fought could change her weight at will." Zelda said.

"Jigglypuff."

"Pikachu."

"Well, you guys look like you've been through a lot, so here's a potion for you guys." Link pulled out a red potion, Zelda distributed it among herself, Pikachu, and Y. Link.

Meanwhile…

"I should have known those two would fail." Majora's mask said, still at his altar. "It's time I take charge of the matter at hand." It said.

Back with the smashers…

"Well now what?" Y. Link asked.

"That's a good question." Roy said.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked up at the sky.

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff followed suit.

"What is it?" Link asked. He looked up at the sky and saw the clouds form some kind of vortex, and from that vortex, a castle that looked like it had been uprooted from the ground came descending from the vortex.

"How unoriginal is that?" Roy asked. Everyone nodded in agreement at how a castle descending from the sky is extremely overused.

"Oh well, I guess that's where we need to go." Zelda said. Zelda formed a small barrier around the party and the six smashers ascended towards the castle. When they landed at the gates, Zelda was extremely exhausted for using her magic to fly that far. Link then handed her a green potion.

"Okay then, let's go." Link said. The six smashers opened the castle gate and began to make their way through the corridors.

Unfortunately, the corridors were swamped with Stalfos knights,Lizalfos, and Moblins.

Link used his bombs to clear a small crowd; he then used his sword skills to hack through a few Stalfos knights.

Y. Link used his sword and speed to dash through a few Lizalfos; he then managed to take down two moblins with jump slashes.

Zelda, as Sheik, used her throwing needles to fell a few Moblins; her whip took care of a group of a few Stalfos knights and Lizalfos.

Roy used his flare sword to take out a group before launching in to a few sword combos.

Pikachu was just electrocuting several enemies. And Jigglypuff pounded down several enemies and rolling over them.

"Well, that's the lot of them." Link said. A trap door opened beneath Sheik all of sudden.

"AAAHH!" Sheik screamed. Link tried to grab her, but the door closed before he could grab her. Three dismembered hands suddenly fell to ground level.

"Wall masters!" Y. Link shouted. Everyone that was still in the room turned around, the hands then began to crawl forward, they then lunged at the two pokemon and Roy. The Wall masters managed to grab the three of them and they were taken to somewhere else in the castle.

"Well that's just great." Link said sarcastically.

Elsewhere in the castle…

Sheik landed on her feet on some platform surrounded completely by water.

"How am I supposed to get out of here." Sheik wondered. Sheik suddenly looked behind her, she thought she heard something in the water. She then heard a huge splash to the side of her. She looked and saw a humongous, spiked fish. It was purple in color mostly, and it's scales looked incredibly well armored. Those green eyes were terrifying, and it's teeth looked as though it could tear through metal.

"Wait, Link told me about you. You're… Gyorg!" Sheik said pulling out throwing needles.

Elsewhere in the castle…

Pikachu found himself in a strange room. It was decorated like a tiki hut. "Pika?"

"Uwaaaaooohhh!" Pikachu heard an incredibly weird scream. He turned around and some really tall, green guy with red and blue streaks of paint fell down from the ceiling. He also carried a really big sword and a diamond shaped shield. And the mask was brown with streaks of red, yellow, and light blue. It also had other decorations on it.

"Pikachu!"

"Odolwa! Odolwa!" The thing began to chant.

Elsewhere…

Jigglypuff was very cold. She was in some rocky room with snow in various places all over it. The room suddenly started to shake like there was some sort of stampede. Jigglypuff turned around and saw some thing that looked like a mechanical bull in a mask was running and it was about to crush her.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" She screamed in terror, she thankfully moved out of the way in time. "Puff!" She grew really mad that something nearly trampled her. She took a fighting stance and waited for Ghot to come back around.

Elsewhere…

Roy looked around, it sure didn't look like he was in the castle anymore. He was in a desert and there were gray, pyramid like buildings as far as he could see.

"Sheesh, am I sure I'm still in the castle?" Roy asked. He looked at the stone platform he was standing on. "Beware the Twinmold? Huh?" Roy read the tablet, not sure what it was supposed to mean. He suddenly felt the ground shake and Roy looked up to see two large spots of sand shifting. Suddenly, large centipede like creatures came from the ground. One of them was red in color, the other one was blue. They both had pincers and three green eyes on their heads, and their tails seemed to have yellow gems in them. Oh yeah, and did I mention they were huge!

"Holy…" Roy couldn't even finish his sentence. He had to jump as far backwards as he could to avoid being crushed underneath the two gargantuan centipedes.

Back in the castle corridors…

Link and Y. Link were fighting off several enemies. "I hope the others are all right." Y. Link said.

"Ah they'll be fine." Link said while cleaving through another Lizalfos. "It's not like their situation can get that much worse than ours right?" Link asked.

Meanwhile…

"The smashers will fall, and I'll have my revenge!" Majora's mask shouted while looking at bubbles that showed the events of each of the smashers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will now leave you guys with an evil cliffhanger. Next chapter is Pikachu vs. Odolwa. Until then, R and R.


	22. Pokemon vs Masked monsters

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Jeez, I have a lot of free time today. So I'll just go ahead and update another chapter. Pikachu vs. Odolwa, and I've decided I'd also do Jigglypuff vs. Ghot all at once, so here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers or The Legend of Zelda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pokemon vs. masked monsters

Pikachu looked at the strange swordsman standing before him. Odolwa continued to chant and he charged at Pikachu. Pikachu leaped over Odolwa's horizontal slice and retaliated with a thundershock.

"Uwwaaaooohhh!" Odolwa screamed in pain. He kicked Pikachu while he was still in mid-air and he began to chant something else.

"Pika?" Flames began to appear from nowhere. Odolwa charged and made a vertical slash at Pikachu, who rolled to the side to avoid the attack. He nearly rolled right in to the flames. "Chuuu!" Pikachu fired another bolt of electricity at Odolwa, he raised up his wooden shield and the bolt seemed to do nothing.

Pikachu now realized he was at two disadvantages, the flames make it hard to effectively dodge Odolwa's attacks, and the wooden shield doesn't conduct electricity.

Meanwhile…

Jigglypuff looked in the direction Ghot was coming from. Jigglypuff then jumped as high as she could and landed on Ghot's back. "Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff then began to pound on what looked like a weak spot on Ghot's back. Jigglypuff then felt electricity course through her body as she was flung off. When she stood up, she barely had any time to avoid a bolt of lightning coming at her.

She looked ahead and saw Ghot firing bolts of electricity from his horns. She had to jump around as best as she could to avoid the attack. She then stopped and began to use Rollout. She avoided the bolts of electricity while rolling towards Ghot and then hit it square in the face. This agitated Ghot and it began to run away. Jigglypuff continued to give chase with Rollout.

Back with Pikachu…

Pikachu tried to run from Odolwa and hurdle over the flames so that he could get some distance between himself and Odolwa. However Odalwa was having a much easier time navigating the flames since he could just step over them, he was therefore managing to get really close to Pikachu before taking another slash at him. Odolwa finally had Pikachu cornered to a wall.

Pikachu turned around to stare at Odolwa in the face, Odolwa did a horizontal slash at Pikachu. Pikachu jumped on to the broadside of the blade and ran along it and jumped off of Odolwa's face. He then jumped off the wall and zapped Odolwa from behind.

"Pikachu!" He shouted happily. Odolwa stood back up, turned around and stared at Pikachu menacingly. Odolwa then began to do another weird chant. The flames began to blaze to their full height once again and bugs came down from the ceiling. Those bugs then began to converge on Pikachu. "Pika." He sighed.

Back with Jigglypuff…

Jigglypuff was rolling along the same course a Ghot while Ghot was releasing fireballs to try and slow her down. Stalactites from the ceiling began to crash down on the ground as well. Jigglypuff was still able to roll around and avoid being crushed or blasted by fireballs. Jigglypuff finally caught up with Ghot and while still rolled up in a ball, she leaped up and rammed the side of Ghot.

Ghot fell down and couldn't get up, so Jigglypuff took advantage of this moment to land a few double slap combos. Unfortunately, Ghot managed to stand back up and he began to run again. But before Jigglypuff could get going, a huge blast of electricity made a direct hit on Jigglypuff and she fell backwards.

Back with Pikachu…

Pikachu now had bugs, flames, and Odolwa to contend with. It was all Pikachu could do to avoid getting hit by these things. The moths finally gathered around Pikachu and they began to bite at Pikachu while the larger bugs began to get closer ready to eat some yellow mouse.

"Piiiiikaaaaachuuuuuu!" Pikachu let out a huge charge of electricity that fried all the moths, and killed a few of the larger bugs. Odolwa charged and launched in to a sword and dancing combo. Pikachu got a little cut by this before getting kicked against the wall. Pikachu got back up and used quick attack to charge through all the bugs.

"Odolwa! Odolwa!" Odolwa began to chant again while bringing his sword behind his back. Pikachu charged up his electricity. The flames died down, and the two dashed past each other and then paused for a moment. After a few minutes pause, Odolwa finally fell to one knee. Pikachu then turned around and began to charge up his electricity.

"PIIIIIKAAAACHUUUUU!" Pikachu launched a Zap Cannon attack. The blast hit Odolwa directly and he screamed in pain before his charred body collapsed to the ground. He then disappeared in green flames, only the mask was remaining. "Chuu…" Pikachu sighed before collapsing.

Back with Jigglypuff…

Jigglypuff felt paralyzed from that blast. She could feel the ground shaking a Ghot came back around. Ghot was now in sight, stampeding full speed towards Jigglypuff. Ready to crush her as soon as he was close enough. Jigglypuff tried all the harder to move. It seemed like it was hopeless, Ghot was getting closer and closer to Jigglypuff and she still couldn't move. At the last possible second, Jigglypuff rolled to the side and narrowly avoided getting crushed by Ghot's hooves.

Jigglypuff stood back up, and rolled to catch up with Ghot. While still rolled up, she launched herself toward the wall and ricocheted off of it on to Ghot's back. Jigglypuff got on its head. And then used Rest. The energy the attack let off sent the mask flying off of Ghot. Without its head the body began to run around out of control. Jigglypuff jumped off just in time when the body ran straight in to a stone wall and caused the rocks on the ceiling to collapse on the body.

"Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff sighed with relief and collapsed where she was, clearly exhausted.

Meanwhile…

"Hmm… it seems I've underestimated those two." Said Majora's mask while watching his bubbles. "And the Links are making their way closer to me. Oh well, let them come. This time I'll be far more than they can handle!" It continued to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two more chapters after this! Next chapter is Zelda/Sheik vs. Gyorg and Roy vs. Twinmold. R and R please!


	23. Fish & Bugs vs Mystical Warriors

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Sorry for the few days waiting period. I've been getting back in to Puzzle Pirates. (Google it, I'm too lazy to explain it to those of you who don't know.) But here is chapter 23.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fish and Bugs vs. Mystical Warriors

Sheik stood in the middle of the platform. She was eyeing the bubbles rising to the surface. _"If I watch the bubbles, I'll know where Gyorg is." _She thought to herself. She suddenly heard the water move and the bubbles moved incredibly fast. Sheik lunged to the left just in time to avoid getting swallowed whole by Gyorg leaping out of the water. She attempted to counter by throwing needles at Gyorg's eyes. Unfortunately, she missed and Gyorg landed back in the water.

"_Oh no! I lost track of the bubbles." _Sheik looked around frantically to find them again. She then heard the water move from the opposite end of the platform. The platform then shook violently. So violently in fact, that Sheik was sent flying off the platform in to the water. _"Great, a smart fish." _Sheik thought as she was sinking in to the water.

Meanwhile…

Roy was running across this desert of sorts and he was sweating to avoid getting crushed or sinking in to the sands. "This is ridiculous! Maybe one giant centipede. But why oh why did I have to fight two?" Roy jumped out of the way of one of the Twinmold's crash course in to the sand. Roy tried stabbing the Twinmold's side with his Sealed Sword. But it couldn't penetrate the thick skin.

"Grr… these things must have some weak point." He said. The other Twinmold rose from the sand to swallow Roy but Roy dodged out of the way. But unfortunately got tail whipped. "Ow!" Roy stood up. "Jeez… that hurt…"

Back with Sheik…

Sheik was swimming frantically back to the platform. Gyorg had come around and was charging full speed to eat her. Sheik began to make her hand motions for teleportation. The water was slowing down her movements and Gyorg was charging at full speed. Sheik barely completed the teleportation and she managed to get back on the platform. "Whew… that was too close." Gyorg then jumped out of the water to try and eat Sheik off the platform again. "I spoke too soon." Sheik said as she jumped out of the way and threw needles at Gyorg's eye, this time hitting it.

Gyorg wriggled in pain in the water. Sheik held three needles between her fingers in a claw like fashion. She dived in the water and swam up to Gyorg's eye and stabbed Gyorg's eye. Gyorg began to twitch really badly in extreme pain; Gyorg's tail whipped at Sheik and sent her flying through the water in to the platform. Gyorg then charged at Sheik and scratched her shoulder with his horn. Blood began to float in the water from the cut in Sheik's shoulder.

Back with Roy…

Roy hid behind a building. "Come on Roy think! Where would I be most vulnerable if I had an armored hide?" Roy thought for a minute and came up with a solution. Just in time in fact. The blue Twinmold had appeared behind him and crashed through the building. Roy jumped and slashed at Twinmold's eyes. Doing some damage at last.

As Twinmold dove back in to the sand, Roy ran along its backside as his sword began to flare up. When the tail was close enough, Roy jumped high in to the air and began to charge the Sealed Sword. "Flare Sword!" Roy shouted as he came back down. Roy then drove his sword in to Twinmold's tail. The tail exploded, and shortly after that, that very same Twinmold came out of the sand writhing in pain. The rest of his body exploded except for his head, which became embedded in the sand. "One down, one to go." Roy said.

Back with Sheik…

Sheik was hanging on to Gyorg's horn underwater while trying to avoid getting torn to bits by his teeth. The horn was quite sharp and her hands were getting cut badly, causing more blood to fill the water. Sheik was amazed she could hold her breath this long, especially considering she had the wind knocked out of her more than once. Gyorg finally leaped over the platform, and Sheik jumped off, gasping for air and wrapping her bandages around the cuts on her hands and shoulder.

Sheik transformed back in to Zelda, and she began chanting a spell. Gyorg leaped out of the water with his mouth open to swallow Zelda. "Din's Fire!" Zelda sent a fireball in to Gyorg's mouth as it exploded inside of him. She moved out of the way as she saw the now burnt to a crisp Gyorg halfway in to the water. He couldn't complete the jump and his burnt corpse was slowly slipping off the platform edge. "If only… my Sheik form… was stronger… I wouldn't… use so much… energy…" Zelda said between breaths before she passed out.

Back with Roy…

Roy was having a slightly harder time with the red Twinmold. Roy had to constantly stay on the run and the other Twinmold was giving him no safe chance to attack. Finally, Roy stopped running. "Time to stop playing it safe." Roy said as he turned around to face the shifting sand. Twinmold came out and went straight up in to the air, before he came straight down on top of Roy. Roy charged up his sword and stuck it straight in to Twinmold's eye as it came down on top of Roy, straight through the sands. Quite basically, Roy got buried underneath centipede twenty or so stories and was being pushed through the sand by that same centipede.

The Twinmold came back out with blood coming from its eye. Roy fell off of Twinmold and landed on a stone platform, still alive, but nearly unconscious. The red Twinmold writhed in mid-air for a moment before the rest of its body exploded and its head falling in to the sand. "Dragon genes or not, that hurt like hell…" Roy said before falling unconscious.

Meanwhile…

"Grrrrr… Those monsters of mine are as useless as they were before." Said Majora's Mask. "So, the Links are at my door. But my full power has returned and I also have power from the Dark Lord! Even they won't be able to defeat me!" It shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. Due to my newly revived passion for Puzzle Pirates, I really don't know when the next update will come up, don't worry, it'll probably still be once or twice this week. Besides, some people take weeks to update so I'm doing pretty good wouldn't you say?


	24. Hyrule Finale!

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Here's the final chapter of the Hyrule arc, the Links vs. Majora's Mask. After this we'll be on to South Island.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers or The Legend of Zelda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24: Hyrule finale

Link and Y. Link were standing before these gigantic, wood double doors.

"I think what we're after is in there." Y. Link said enthusiastically.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Link asked. Both of them got in front of the door on the right side and pushed it open. They proceeded to walk down a long, long, dark hallway. After what felt like forever, they came to a dimly lit room, in fact the only source of light seemed to be from the strange walls that looked like you could walk through them.

"Wait, I've seen this room before." Y. Link said.

"Ah good, you still remember." Came the voice we all should know at this point. The Links turned to face one of the walls and there they saw one wall light up revealing Majora's Mask sitting on the wall.

"That's not possible!" Both the Links said simultaneously.

"Oh its possible." The mask said. "My master, and soon to be master of all the dimensions, stole me from the possession of that moronic mask salesman, and then he gave me a little bit of my dark power back, I've been recovering it ever since." The Mask said.

Y. Link drew his sword. "Well you might as well give up." Y. Link said. "You couldn't beat me by myself, so there's no way you can take on the two of us."

Link drew his sword as well. "You know you will lose if you do fight with us." Link continued.

"Do you honestly think that I'd be foolish enough to try and eliminate all of you if I didn't have the power to do so?" Majora's Mask asked. "I don't just have my old power back, The Dark Lord has given me so much more!" The mask then detached itself from the wall. Extremely thin, humanoid arms and legs appeared from Majora's mask and then a single eyeball came from the top of it.

It began to dash around the room almost aimlessly. Y. Link and Link aimed their bows at the freak that was running around before them, but the sheer speed of the creature made it almost impossible to hit him. Majora's incarnation then dashed across the room knocking over both the Links with an incredibly violent amount of force. Majora's incarnation then stopped to do a really stupid looking dance.

Y. Link threw a bomb at its back while Link performed a jump slash across the mask. After the incarnation screamed in pain, the arms and legs grew to be much more muscular, a demonic head then replaced the eyeball, Majora's wrath then made whips appear from either hand. It lunged toward Link while spinning the whips around, Link couldn't block them and was sent flying across the room. Y. Link tried to intervene but a spinning blade appeared next to him and exploded.

Majora's wrath used his right whip to entangle Y. Link and slam him against the ground multiple times before throwing Y. Link against the wall. Y. Link was clearly bruised, and his nose was noticeably bleeding. Link tried to go on the attack again but Majora's Wrath turned around and whipped at Link from both sides. Link rolled under the attack and jumped off the ground, kicked off of the mask and fired a few arrows at him while in mid-air. Majora's Wrath then prepared to lunge at Link but then stopped and screamed in pain. You could then see Y. Link on his back with his sword embedded in it.

Majora's Wrath continued to let out a deafening scream. "You think I'll be this easy!" It grabbed Y. Link off of his back and threw him against Link. Majora's Wrath then brought his whips forward and the ends of the whips seemed to punch the two Links in the stomach. The whips continued to push the two Links through the wall and out of the castle. Y. Link used his hookshot to grab on to the roof of the castle while Link managed to catch himself with his sword.

Majora's wrath then jumped through the wall of the castle and came down on to the roof they were on. "It's not over!" It shouted. Lightning was flashing, thunder was booming, almost as if to emphasize a climactic moment. Majora's wrath withdrew the whips and instead, two swords appeared from both of his wrists. It charged at them and began to make various rapid slashes as if he was berserk.

The two Links had to go all out to avoid getting diced like onions by these rapid slashes. Y. Link began to get braver and he danced around all of the mask's attacks. He managed to get close enough to slash Majora's mask before getting kicked away. Y. Link unfortunately passed out at the edge of the roof from all his injuries.

Link now had to contend with all of the mask's brutal attacks. They were too focused and too fast and too brutal for Link to possibly find an opening. The mask made a violent thrust with his right sword, Link raised his shield, but the attack went right through the shield and stabbed Link in the shoulder. The mask tried to deliver the finishing blow with his free sword, Link abandoned the shield and rolled around to the mask's backside. He then jumped straight from the roll and delivered a slash across the mask's back.

"Grrraaaa!" The mask really did seem to go berserk this time. He withdrew the swords and the whips returned, only this time they were bladed whips. It looked at Y. Link and whipped his weapons forward at the unconscious boy. Link saw this and got in front of the attack.

Y. Link woke up and found Link standing there. "Are you okay?" Y. Link asked, since Link did seem paralyzed. He then saw that there were patterned cuts around his arms, both of them bleeding, and there were multiple stab wounds from the bladed whips as well.

"Good luck." Link said before he passed out. Y. Link just stood there staring at him.

"Gra ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now its your turn!" Majora's wrath shouted. He lunged forward and whipped his bladed whips forward. Y. Link turned around with the fire in his eyes ignited once again. He used his sword to make the whip wrap around the sword, he then used this opportunity to fire multiple arrows at Majora's wrath. One of those arrows hit it in the forehead. Y. Link then threw a bomb at Majora's wrath. Right after it exploded, Y. Link grabbed Link's master sword and held it with his two hands. He charged at Majora's wrath and stabbed him with the sword.

"You think I will be finished off that easily!" Majora's wrath shouted.

"No way!" Y. Link shouted. The Mask removed the Master sword from itself and threw it over the roof. The mask then produced a multiple amount of bladed whips, all of which lunged at Y. Link like snakes. Y. Link managed to avoid getting stabbed directly by the whips, but was unfortunately scratched very badly.

"Diiieee!" Shouted Majora's wrath. A lightning bolt suddenly zapped it. It turned around to see Pikachu on the next roof over.

"Pikachu!"

A fireball suddenly hit it in the back. It turned around to see Zelda standing there. "You won't harm him!"

Roy and Jigglypuff leaped up on to the roof Link and Y. Link were standing on. "Lose something?" Roy asked before throwing the Master sword near Y. Link's position. Jigglypuff ran to one side of Majora's wrath while Roy ran to the other. Jigglypuff rolled up in to a ball and charged at Majora's wrath while Roy got his sword ready. Majora's wrath attempted to attack the two of them with his whips, but the two of them managed to dodge them. Jigglypuff rammed Majora's wrath in the side while Roy delivered a slash across its body.

Pikachu then jumped high in to the air and allowed himself to get hit by a lightning bolt, he then unleashed a super charged blast at Majora's wrath while Zelda launched another Din's fire attack. It took both attacks full force. But to everyone's surprise, Majora's wrath came out of the smoke with only a few visible injuries. "NO MORE GAMES!" It shouted. Even more bladed whips came out from his body and they began to attack everyone. Pikachu and Jigglypuff suffered a number of cuts, while Zelda and Roy got stabbed in a few places, forcing Roy to drop his Sealed Sword.

Link's body began to stir, he stood up with his head hung low, he was breathing and bleeding heavily. Link then slowly raised his head and stared at Majora's wrath mercilessly attacking his friends. "You…" Link started to say.

"Hm? Still alive?" Majora's Wrath said.

"You've… gone…" Link continued to say.

"Fine I'll finish you first!"

"You've… gone…"

"What?"

"You've gone too far!" Link shouted to the sky. Link then charged forward at almost twice his normal speed. He picked up the Master Sword and the Sealed Sword and was now dual wielding them. Majora's mask made its entire number bladed whips lunge at Link, while Link was still charging at them head on. Link began to make extremely fast and rapid slashes at the whips. To the mask's surprise, Link had cut all of the whips in to pieces.

"That's not possible!" Majora's wrath shouted. Link then continued to charge forward at Majora's mask with a fierce fire in his eyes. In fact, it didn't even seem like Link if you were to look in to his eyes. Majora's wrath made its wrist blades appear and it began to defend from Link's berserk slashes. The attacks seemed to have doubled in speed and power, because it was clear Majora's Wrath wouldn't be able to keep blocking these attacks for much longer. Link then smashed the wrist blades in to pieces with the two swords. "NOOOOOO!" Link then stabbed both of his swords through the eyes of the mask.

The mask burst in to emerald flames, and it slowly disappeared in the flames. Link dropped both the swords and his breathing returned to normal. "Did I win?" Link asked, clearly exhausted. Everyone nodded. "Good." Link then passed out.

Link woke up back in the forest, with everyone standing around him.

"Jigglypuff!"

"Pika Pika!"

"Link!" Came Zelda's voice.

"Hey! Big me, you were awesome back there." Y. Link said.

"Glad you're awake." Said Roy.

"Well Link, you did it." Came the voice of the Deku tree sprout. "I can't feel anything strange in Hyrule anymore."

"That's good." Link said.

"However, I can tell that you are going to have a long and difficult journey ahead of you, so keep going and don't give up." The sprout continued to say.

"We don't intend to." Y. Link said.

"Come on, we're leaving now." Roy said.

"Tell Saria I'm sorry I couldn't see her." Y. Link said.

"Okay." The sprout said as the smashers flew in to the sky on their warp stars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now, we shall finally visit the South Island team next chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter. R and R please.


	25. South Island Arrival

Ultimate Smash Adventure 

Here's the next chapter and next arc to this story, South Island! I have a few requests from my reviewers. As much as I love Nintendo, I never had the chance to play Earthbound (or Mother 2 if you would rather). And I also never played Shadow the Hedgehog because I couldn't decide whether to buy it or not, so could any of you who have played those two games please send me info on…

1.) All PSI or PK abilities in Earthbound and/or Mother 2

2.) Any powers Shadow had exclusive to Shadow the Hedgehog.

Thanks in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Brothers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

South Island arrival

At some unknown location…

Dr. Eggman was sitting at a humongous monitor in some laboratory. "When will the smashers get here? I can't start Project Imago until they get here." He complained. He turned to another monitor. "What's this? Grodus and K. Rool have already failed. Well at least one of Grodus' men was smart enough to send me the data. The Dark Lord won't be happy about this failure though." An alarm suddenly blared. He looked at another monitor. "At last! They're here!"

Meanwhile…

"Jeez! How the heck are you supposed to steer this thing!" Fox shouted while clinging to his warp star.

"Well don't ask me!" C. Falcon shouted.

"We're gonna crash Popo!" Nana shouted.

"Look out!" Popo screamed.

"Pichuuuuuuu!" He screamed.

"How come you're all relaxed about this?" Fox asked Ness.

"Huh? Oh I read Kirby's mind on how to steer this thing." Ness said. Everyone just stared at him with his or her jaws dropped. "Well, I'll just steer to safety while you guys crash."

"Why?" C. Falcon asked.

"It's my way of paying you and Fox back for the Survivor game show." Ness said.

"I though you were over that!" Fox shouted.

"You guys are, I still feel the need to punish you guys." Ness said. "See ya!"

"Oh no you don't! Grab on Nana!" Popo tossed a rope at Nana, while Popo tossed the other end on to Ness' warp star, and it latched on. Ness pulled along the two Ice Climbers.

"This is not cool." Fox said.

"AAAAAHHH!" C. Falcon screamed.

"PIIIIIIICHUUUUU!" The three smashers crashed.

Meanwhile…

A small fox with two tails was sitting in a chair staring out the window. "Hm… Sonic should have been here already. Maybe he's out running." Tails said.

He suddenly saw six shooting stars fly to the island. "Huh? But it's almost noon." Three of them crashed in to the ground while the other three seemed to be steered off from the other three. "How weird, I better check it out."

Tails ran off toward the door. He stopped and stared at an object that looked like a metal snowboard with an air jet on its back. It was painted yellow. "Hmm… I'll get there faster." Tails grabbed it and hopped on and it glided above the ground at high speeds for the crash site.

Meanwhile…

"Hey! Let go! You guys are wrecking my flight path!" Ness yelled.

"Well just tell us how to fly this thing and we'll let go!" Popo yelled.

"Fine!" Ness shouted. _"Besides, I'm not mad at them."_ He thought. "Alright! Its almost completely mental, just think about what you want to do. You just need to use your body to keep balance." He shouted.

"Okay! You got that Nana?" Popo shouted.

"Yep." She responded. They let go of Ness' warp star. "Now let's go check on the others." Nana said.

"Good idea. Uh-oh." Ness said. "I think we steered too far from the island. I can't see it."

"Neither can I." Popo said. The warp stars came to a complete stop. "Well, I guess we need to get going."

"Yeah." The other two agreed. The warp stars flew off in some random direction.

Meanwhile…

"Owww… good thing I was wearing my helmet." Fox said.

"I never take off mine." Said C. Falcon. They looked at Pichu and he was wobbling really badly and his eyes were rolling. Pichu quickly passed out. "Guess we should carry him." C. Falcon said.

"Maybe we should take the warp stars too." Fox said.

"Why?"

"Because the others have theirs, it may get easier to find them if we have these."

"But we don't know how to steer them."

"Well let's just take them with us just in case."

C. Falcon carried two warp stars while Fox carried a still unconscious Pichu and the other warp star. Suddenly something shot by them really fast. The two of them stopped in their tracks and saw something run by them again. It looked like some blue blur. They instinctively put down all the warp stars, C. Falcon took a fighting stance while Fox pulled out his blaster.

"Alright! Who or whatever you are! Come on out!" C. Falcon shouted.

"Over there!" Fox fired at a nearby bush. "Dang, it moved."

"Sheesh, you don't have to fire at me." Came a voice. The two of them looked at a blue hedgehog wearing white and red running shoes.

"Wait I minute… I know who you are, you're Sonic the Hedgehog." Fox said.

"He's Sonic the Hedgehog?" C. Falcon asked.

"Yep… say what happened to you guys, you look like you crashed in to solid ground." Sonic asked. "What? What's with those looks?" Sonic asked while Fox and C. Falcon stared at him with something of a scowl. Suddenly Tails came riding in to the area on his extreme gear.

"Sonic! Who are these guys?" Tails asked.

"I'm Captain Falcon." He introduced himself.

"I'm Fox, and this little mouse and on my shoulder is Pichu." Fox said. "What's that thing?" Fox said while pointing at Tail's Extreme gear.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what those star-shaped things are." Tails said curiously.

"Fair enough." C. Falcon said. The party of five walked back toward the mystic ruins.

Meanwhile…

Ness and the Ice Climbers were flying across the water on the warp stars. Still having no luck finding the Island.

"Jeez, how long have we been flying?" Popo asked.

"I don't know." Nana answered.

"About half an hour." Ness answered.

"How do you know? You don't have a watch." Nana asked.

"I can keep track of time mentally." Ness said.

"There's a blimp over there, maybe someone can give us directions." Popo suggested. And in indeed… there was a red blimp that had a metal beak like point at the front of it flying over the sea. So the trio flew over there at top speed.

On that very blimp…

A green hawk with goggles and red boots was sitting at a desk in some office with his feet propped up on the desk. "Jet!" Came some girl's voice. Jet put his feet down and stared at the door to see a purple swallow wearing white clothes come in to the door.

"What is it Wave?" Jet asked.

"Something is flying toward the blimp." Wave said. An Albatross with yellow gloves and boots walked in.

"Should I take care of them boss?" The albatross asked.

"No… we'll just see what they want Storm." Jet said. "And then we'll relieve them of their valuables."

Meanwhile…

"So these extreme gears run at high speeds using air?" Fox asked.

"Yep, and those warp stars fly at high speeds?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, but we haven't figured out how to fly them. Our team mates did, but I think they got lost somewhere." C. Falcon said.

"Say why are guys here anyways?" Sonic asked.

"We've been sent here to look for anything strange going on around here." Fox said.

"Piii… Pichu?"

"You didn't miss anything except for introductions." C. Falcon answered.

"Pichu Pichu." He said happily.

"What do you mean you'll go back and look at what happened in this chapter?" Fox asked. Everyone looked at Pichu quizzically.

"Pichu."

"Come on, tell us." C. Falcon said.

"Pichu."

"Fine." Sonic said. "But we haven't seen anything strange lately."

"Yeah, Doctor Eggman hasn't been that active lately." Tails explained.

"Oh he's that weird Doctor you guys are always fighting right?" C. Falcon asked.

"Yep." Tails and Sonic answered.

Meanwhile…

"Alright, I'll begin the project now!" Dr. Eggman said to himself. "This will be more difficult with the smashers now united with that hedgehog, but I shall prevail this time!" He shouted, pressing a button that released a bunch of flying robots. He then stared back at the monitor that had all the smashers on screen. He looked at the one with Fox, Sonic and crew though.

"There is only one thing that bothers me though. What did that yellow mouse mean by looking back through this chapter to catch up? Strange."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, the action will start shortly after this chapter. By the way, in case it isn't obvious, all these arcs are happening at about the same time. Mario and crew are already finished with their adventure, while New York and Hyrule teams are still active now. Well, I think you get the point. Please send me the requested info.

Additional disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.


	26. Mysterious Shadows

Ultimate Smash Adventure 

The number of chapters this arc of the story will have is as of yet… unclear. Doubt it will be too many though. Here's the next chapter of the sonic arc. And thank you to the reviewers who have given me the information I wanted. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Sonic the Hedgehog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mysterious Shadows

Sonic was just sitting around waiting on Tails to finish examining the Warp Stars.

"Have you figured out how they work yet?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, we really need to go find the others." C. Falcon said.

"I have no clue when I'll be finished." Tails said. Pichu was bored waiting on the others. He decided to get in to mischief after he sat down. He ran over to a warp star and sat down on it.

Pichu was thinking to himself. _"I wish this thing would fly forward."_ No sooner did he think that, the warp star flew forward. "PIIIIIICHUUUUU!" The warp star crashed through the wall and it kept on going, with Pichu clinging for dear life.

"Great, the little guy is already in to mischief." Fox said.

"How'd he make it fly though?" C. Falcon wondered.

"Will he come back though?" Sonic asked, and as if those were the magic words.

"PIIIIICHUUUUU!" Pichu screamed as he came back through the hole and crashed in to one of Tails' machines.

"Oh no! That was my next model of the Tornado." Tails complained. Pichu crawled out from the wreckage, ready to pass out again.

"How'd you make that thing fly?" C. Falcon asked.

"Pichu… Pi…"

"It just flew when you thought about how you would like to fly forward." Fox said.

"Well, problem solved. Let's go." C. Falcon said. The three smashers hopped on a warp star.

"Wait a minute, we're coming too." Sonic said grabbing a blue extreme gear with two air jets.

"My Tornado…" Tails couldn't stop staring at his wrecked device.

"Tails, you'll have plenty of free-time later." Sonic said. Tails sighed and grabbed his extreme gear.

"Eh why not?" Fox said.

"Pichu." He nodded. And so, the five of them flew off.

Meanwhile…

The other three smashers flew up to the blimp in the air and saw three figures on a wing attached to a propeller on the blimp. They looked like a green hawk, a purple swallow, and a gray and white albatross.

"Excuse me." Ness said.

"What is it?" Jet said with a sly smile.

"Can you tell us how to get to South Island from here?" Nana said.

"Well maybe we do, but…" Wave began to say.

"Oh! We're east from it right now." Storm said.

"Storm!" Jet shouted.

"Thanks!" Popo said as the three of them turned around.

"Not so fast!" Jet shouted. As he got his extreme gear ready. "As payment for the directions, we'll be relieving you of your valuables!" Jet said.

"Uh-oh," Ness said as the Babylon Rogues surrounded them.

"Storm, go collect it." Jet said. Storm flew over on his extreme gear.

"Fine…" Ness said. He reached for his pocket, he then suddenly… "PSI Flash!" Green light appeared and made a bright flash that blinded the rogues.

"What the… they got away!" Wave said. "Wait, there they go!" Wave said pointing to the west.

"After them!" Jet said.

With Ness and the Ice Climbers…

"Are you sure this is East?" Nana asked.

"No! But it's better than being surrounded by those guys." Ness said.

"They're gaining on us!" Popo shouted. Indeed, the Babylon Rogues were gaining on them with their extreme gears. Ness used his psychic abilities to make a wave to slow them down.

"Come on! There are some mountains over there!" Ness shouted, pointing to some nearby coast. The three of them turned full speed to the mountains.

"Ha! Did you think waves would slow us down?" Wave said. The smashers were stunned to sea the Babylon Rogues right next to them.

"Extreme Gears are built for stunts you can do on waves and ramps and such." Jet said with a cocky smile.

"Now to pound you!" Storm said moving in on Popo. Popo flew backwards and covered his mallet in icy spikes. He took a swing at Storm while Storm threw a punch. The punch broke the ice covering the mallet as if it was glass. Storm threw another punch at Popo, who ducked under it and did a leg sweep with his mallet. It nearly threw Storm off of his Extreme Gear.

Nana was fighting off Wave by taking several swings with her mallet. Wave was fighting with her wrench. Wave swung with her wrench while Nana blocked with her mallet, Nana then blasted Wave with a blizzard attack. This caused Wave to slow down a bit.

"Offense up!" Ness shouted, he took out his Yo-yo.

"What's a Yo-yo going to do. Huh?" Jet noticed Ness was giving off a glow that faded quickly. Jet shrugged and got closer and did a sweep-kick while on his board. Ness managed to dodge and counter by throwing his Yo-yo forward. The Yo-yo hit the board with a heck of a lot more force than Jet was expecting and this caused him to lose his balance and slow down.

These fights were going on for a while, even while they were going through the winding mountain paths.

Meanwhile…

Fox, C. Falcon, Pichu, Sonic, and Tails were flying through the mountains.

"Are you sure they're here?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, when I scanned the warp stars, I tuned their energy signature so that my radar could track them." Tails explained.

"That helps." Fox said.

Meanwhile…

Eggman was in his lair staring at his monitors. "What? They couldn't have known my new lair was in the mountains. Why me?" He asked himself. "And where are my robots? I dispatched them since the end of the last chapter, they've had plenty of time to catch up." Yes he now realizes what Pichu meant in the last chapter now. "Ah, there they are." Eggman said.

Back with the group of five…

The five of them were taking a break. "Sheesh, how long have we been flying?" C. Falcon said. A humongous group of egg-shaped Robots suddenly appeared, surrounding the group.

"Surrender now smashers!" A voice came from one of them robots.

"That's Eggman's voice!" Sonic said.

"I guess we know who our enemy is." Fox said, getting ready to fight.

"Yep." C. Falcon said.

The robots moved in on the group of five. Sonic curled in to a ball and rolled through a bunch of robots, smashing them to pieces. After that, he leaped in to the air and did repeated homing attacks on the robots.

Fox pulled out his blaster and blasted a large amount of robots. After that, Fox put up his blaster and began to dash through a bunch of robots with Fox illusion. "Sheesh, there sure are a lot of them." Fox decided not to waste any time. He began to run in to the crowd of robots, flames began to ignite all over his body as he was running, and soon he was like a living fireball and began burn through several robots at a time.

"Show your moves!" C. Falcon shouted for no apparent reason. He then dived in to a crowd of robots with his falcon kick, eliminating a few. He then launched in to a series of combos of flaming punches and kicks. After that, he leaped as high in to the air as he could while carrying a robot with him. He then dived back in to the ground catching fire as he did so. He hit the ground with the robot to soften his fall, and flames exploded, incinerating a few more robots.

Pichu stared down a humongous number of robots that were surrounding him. "PIIIIIIICHUUUUUU!" Pichu made a humongous lightning bolt hit him, causing a huge amount of electricity to discharge from him. Shutting down all the robots. "Piiichuuu." Unfortunately, the attack damaged the mouse a little too much and he collapsed.

"There's too many of them." Tails said, obviously not doing as well as the others. He then ran to the collapsed Pichu and got in front of him, waiting for impending doom. Tails closed his eyes, he heard some noises, and when he opened them. He saw Knuckles landing devastating punches on the robots, destroying them.

"Hey guys! Need a hand?" Knuckles said. He did triple punches and then he leaped in to the air and punched the ground. Causing an earthquake, and a few rocks to fly out of the ground. The earthquake eliminated a few, while the rocks crushed the others. It didn't take too much longer for the robots to be eliminated.

"Thanks Knuckles." Said Sonic. Introductions were quick.

"So, looking for Eggman huh?" Knuckles asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, I'm looking for him too. He took my Master Emerald from me, and I'm looking for some payback."

"Master Emerald?" Fox asked. Everyone then explained the Master Emerald and its awesome power. "Oh…"

"And thankfully…" Knuckles continued to say. "I found his lair. I'll show you the way." Knuckles said pulling out a red Extreme gear. Everyone shrugged and decided to follow.

Meanwhile…

The other three smashers were still fighting off the Babylon Rogues.

"Give up already!" Jet demanded.

"No way!" Ness shouted back. The smashers made the warp stars come to a complete stop and the Rogues flew past them. The smashers then hopped on to solid ground.

"Grr… come on!" Jet said. They were about to turn around when egghawks came flying in after the Rogues.

"Jet! We've got company!" Wave shouted.

"Ah great, deal with these robots first." Jet said.

Meanwhile, robots, not as large of group as surrounded the other smashers but pretty large, surrounded the smashers.

"Great." Popo said.

"Hey look! It's the others!" Nana shouted. The other three looked to see the others following three other creatures they haven't seen before.

"You guys go! I'll hold them off here!" Ness told them. "Go after them!" The Ice Climbers wished him good luck and flew off on their warp stars.

"PSI Rocking!" Colorful orbs of energy flew forward and decimated a large number of them. "Dang! Still too many." Ness said. He fired multiple PK fire attacks but still couldn't manage to wipe out enough to stop them from converging. "This was a bad idea." Ness said. The robots were about to strike at once when…

"Chaos Control!" Ness saw a blue flash from somewhere and then some figure appeared and attacked the robots before disappearing again in a flash of light. The figure then reappeared and attacked more robots before warping again. The figure reappeared again and this time he dashed through a large group of robots, destroying them. He then jumped off the mountain wall and he dashed through another group. He then began dashing around, decimating the remaining robots.

Ness stared at the figure, he appeared to be a hedgehog, a black hedgehog with red streaks on his back spikes and arms. He was also wearing shoes with small jets on the soles. "Whoa! Thanks." Ness said. The figure turned around and faced Ness with a piercing glare.

"I didn't do that to save you human." He said with some disgust.

"What?"

"I am Shadow, the world's ultimate life-form." He introduced himself. "You appear different from most humans I've seen, this seems like the perfect test to prove that I am the world's ultimate life-form!" Shadow continued.

"_I might be in trouble, this guy is good." _ Ness thought to himself.

Meanwhile…

The Ice Climbers were catching up to the group. "Hey guys!" Popo shouted.

Only Tails heard them shouting. "Huh? Hey, aren't those your pals?" Tails asked Fox. Fox turned around and looked.

"Yeah, they are." Fox said. Tails slowed down to look, at about the same time a humongous boulder appeared and blocked off Tails and the Ice climbers from the rest of the group. "What the!" Fox said.

"What is it?" C. Falcon asked.

"The Ice climbers were back there." Fox said.

"Dang! Tails got separated from us too." Sonic said.

"We don't have time to stop guys." C. Falcon said.

"He's got a point. Let's go!" Knuckles said.

"Pichu…" He sighed. The five of them rode off.

Meanwhile…

"Huh? How'd this boulder get here?" Tails asked as the Ice Climbers caught up.

"No! How're we supposed to catch up now?" Popo asked.

"Uh, guys. Look." Popo said pointing at three figures on top of the rock.

"Thought you lost us huh?" Jet asked.

"Hey! It's that yellow fox!" Wave said pointing at tails.

"Let's get 'em!" Storm shouted.

"Payback time!" Jet said as the three of them dived down on their gears.

"Here goes." Popo said.

Meanwhile…

The other five had managed to get inside the base.

"Here goes guys." Fox said.

"Pichu." The five began to walk down the corridors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dang, that was longer than I expected. Ness vs. Shadow, Babylon Rogues vs. Tails and Ice Climbers. And don't forget about the team inside Eggman's base. What awaits everyone? Only time will tell. Read and Review please.


	27. Mountain Brawls

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Second to last chapter of the Sonic arc! I know this will make it shorter than the other arcs thus far, but hey, It works out best for me. And its not like I'm going to be cutting out anything. Well for now here are the fights between Ness and Shadow, plus the fight between the Ice Climbers and Tails vs. The Babylon Rogues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Sonic the Hedgehog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mountain brawls

"Are you ready human?" Shadow asked.

"Life up!" Ness glowed for a minute. "Yeah, bring it on!" While thinking to himself _"Ulp… can I really win this, maybe if I just stay on my toes."_

"Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared in a flash of blue light. Ness leaped forward and narrowly dodged an attack from behind; he then pulled his mid-air jump and managed to avoid two more consecutive warp attacks. "How'd you dodge those?"

"I'm psychic, I can track you even if you warp." Ness said. While thinking to himself _"What do you know? I do have one advantage." _

"We'll see how you handle this!" Shadow charged at Ness at high speeds.

"Defense up!" Ness got his bat ready just in case. He swung, Shadow ducked and delivered a sweep kick. While Ness was in the air, Shadow jumped and delivered rapid punches that were too fast to be seen. He finished with a kick that sent Ness flying in to the mountain wall.

"Pathetic." Shadow said.

Meanwhile…

The Ice Climbers and Tails were getting ready for the Babylon Rogues attack. The Rogues were diving down on their Extreme Gears at such speeds that they were causing winds of incredible speeds to trail behind then. The trio jumped out of the way of the initial attack in time to avoid getting buried alive, but the Rogues simply charged out of the hole and rammed our heroes. Wave rammed Tails, Jet rammed Popo, and Storm rammed Nana.

"Gotcha!" Jet shouted, turning back around and charging at Popo again. Popo Then made a wall of ice that Jet simply flew straight upwards on. What Jet didn't see coming, was Popo making the ice rise high enough for Popo to smack Jet with his hammer. Jet plummeted to the ground and barely saved himself with his extreme gear. "Hey, that hurt!"

Tails had hopped on his extreme gear and was pushing and shoving with Wave. "Give it up! I'm better than you on the gear." Wave boasted.

"Oh yeah?" Tails shoved Wave and then jumped straight in to the air with his tails spinning while his gear made a U-turn and was heading straight for Wave. The gear hit Wave off of her gear, while Tails landed back on his perfectly. "That's what you get for messing with me." Tails said.

Nana was just rolling under punches Storm threw at her. She then rolled behind Storm and covered her hammer with icy spikes; she then hit Storm in the back. "Ouch!"

"Take that!" Nana said.

Back with Ness…

Ness crawled out of the small rock pile considerably bruised up. He then walked toward Shadow. "Still standing?"

"Come on! Hit me with your best shot!" Ness said.

"Chaos Spear!" Multiple yellow spears of energy seemed to appear out of nowhere and charge at Ness.

"PSI Magnet!" A force field surrounded Ness, the arrows were then absorbed by the shield. Ness let the field down and seemed completely refreshed. "Alright! Let's go!" Ness said. Shadow charged at Ness. "PK Thunder!" Ness fired an electric orb at Shadow, Shadow dodged to the side.

"What? It's following me?" Shadow was then running from the PK Thunder orb. "Maybe I can trick it in to hitting its creator." Shadow muttered to himself. He then charged at Ness again with the PK thunder orb still following behind him. He jumped over Ness and the orb hit Ness. But to Shadow's surprise, Ness turned in to a living missile and he got nailed square in the torso.

"PSI Rocking!" Ness then performed his signature attack and the orbs connected with Shadow, sending Shadow flying in to the mountain wall, which seems to be getting increasingly popular for these scenarios. "Ha!"

Shadow crawled out of the growing pile of rocks. Only difference was that he was giving off a red aura and his eyes seemed to be blazing with flames. "You've done it now." Shadow said threw gritted teeth. Shadow leaped at Ness and circled around him at high speeds, causing a black cyclone that sent Ness up in to the air. Shadow then leaped up and slammed Ness back down to the hard stone ground.

Shadow tried to follow up the attack, but Ness used his psychic abilities to stop Shadow in mid-air, before sending Shadow flying backwards in a wave of psychic energy. "Man, this is tough." Ness said.

Back with the Ice Climbers…

Tails and the Ice Climbers seemed to be winning the fight here until…

"Alright! Babylon Rogues! Formation Hurricane!" Jet shouted. The Rogues then formed a triangle and locked hands, kind of like skydivers would do on diving boards. The three began to spin around rapidly stirring up a tornado. The Tornado expanded in size and began to lift our heroes in to the sky.

"Whoaaaa!" The three of them shouted. While Nana, Popo, and Tails were caught in the tornado, the Rogues were flying inside of it with the current perfectly, punching the three heroes as they passed by them.

"This is the power of Babylon!" Jet shouted.

"Got to be something we can do!" Popo shouted while getting punched by Storm again.

Back with Ness…

Shadow charged at Ness again. "PK Thunder!" Shadow played it smart this time by jumping high in to the air at an angle Ness couldn't ram him. When Ness landed, Shadow did a drop kick, followed by rapid punches and kicks, giving Ness no time to defend himself. Shadow then landed a forcible kick to Ness, sending Ness flying backward. "PK Fire!" Ness managed to fire a bolt at Shadow and it hit his leg before bursting in to flames.

"Auugghh!" Shadow shouted. Shadow had just about had it with this kid now. He rose in to the air as the red aura that surrounded him intensified. "Chaos Explosion!" A red sphere surrounded Shadow and it exploded forward. The red field sent Ness flying backward at incredible velocity while pain swept through him. Ness then hit the opposite mountain wall, hard.

What Shadow failed to notice in his anger though, was that he was standing beneath the mountain wall that was weakened from their fight, and the explosion pretty much totaled it. Shadow then noticed that a piece of the mountain was about to topple down on top of him. Shadow tried to move, "Auugghh!" Shadow fell down on the leg Ness had hit earlier.

Ness looked up and saw Shadow kneeling there about to be crushed by the mountain boulder. Shadow glared at him, only the glare didn't seem as hard as it usually is. "You win, kid." Shadow said. Ness then ran forward at full speed, despite the searing pain from Shadow's earlier attacks. Ness then used his mind to stop the boulder from falling on top of him and Shadow at the last possible second. After straining his mind a little bit, Ness managed to toss the boulder aside.

"No, you win." Ness said before collapsing from the mental exhaustion.

Meanwhile…

The Rogues were still devastating the trio with their tornado attack. "Give up already!" Jet shouted.

"No way! Oof!" Nana said before being gutted by Wave.

"If we could just knock one of them off!" Tails shouted, before getting gutted by Storm. (That has "OUCH" written all over it.)

"Nana! Grab this!" Popo then tied his rope to a chunk of ice he made and threw it in to the current in reach of Nana. When Nana grabbed it, the string tightened and Storm fell over it.

"Whoa!" Storm shouted.

"No! We can't maintain the tornado unless all three of us are riding!" Wave shouted as the tornado began to fade. Everyone fell to the ground with a thud.

"Now Nana!" Popo said while raising his hammer.

"Right!" Nana said while raising her hammer.

"BLIZZARD IMPACT!" The twins shouted. They brought their hammers down on to the earth with all the force they could muster. A wave of ice began to erupt forward from the earth, heading straight for the Babylon Rogues.

"AAAAHHH!" The birds screamed as they were flung forward. The ice then pinned the three of them to the mountain wall.

"Whew. Glad that's over." Tails said.

"I just hope the others are alright." Nana said.

"As long as no one had a really flashy and climactic battle like ours, they'll be fine." Popo said.

"You're right." Nana said. "Besides, what are the odds that anyone was caught in a near-death situation?"

Back with Shadow…

"Why am I staying with this human?" Shadow asked himself. "I guess I'll just wait for him to wake before I move on." He continued to say. He looked at his burnt leg, it was a wonder how he managed to carry the kid as far as he did. He then noticed Several Eggman robots. "More company eh?"

"Uh… man what happened?" Ness asked when he woke up. He looked around and saw a bunch of destroyed robots and Shadow, collapsed from exerting himself, despite the injuries in his last battle. "He, protected me?" He asked himself. "Whoa, no time to wonder about that! I've got to help him!" Ness ran over to Shadow's side, "Life up!" Shadow's injuries disappeared and he began to stir before waking up. "Now we're even." Ness said.

"Hmph… fine, whatever." Shadow said standing up. "Thank you, I guess." Shadow said before dashing off.

"What a mystery. Oh man! I've got to find the others!" He looked around desperately. "Oh thank goodness. He carried the warp star here with me." Ness sighed with relief. He hopped on and sped off.

Meanwhile…

C. Falcon, Fox, Pichu, Sonic, and Knuckles were getting around the base as best as they could. Sonic was dashing through the base with Pichu and Knuckles, Sonic Heroes style. While Fox and C. Falcon were running way behind Sonic, but still fast enough. The five of them stopped in front of a huge metal door.

"Here goes guys." Sonic said. Everyone nodded, while C. Falcon and Knuckles punched the door open. Inside, was a really large, circular room, in fact, it was about as big as a football stadium. The five looked around for something.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! So, you fools have come!" Came Dr. Eggman's voice. They looked behind them to see the door they entered close behind them. Then they saw a balcony several feet in to the ceiling above them where Eggman was standing there, talking in to a microphone. "Well then, I hope you'll enjoy your stay at Eggman stadium."

"Come down here and fight!" Fox challenged.

"Pichu!"

"I doubt he will." C. Falcon said.

"You have a point." Fox agreed.

"So what are you up to this time Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"It's not what I'm up to hedgehog. I am merely fulfilling the wishes of the Dark Lord and the Alliance!" Eggman said. "For now, I would like you to test my latest creation… the egg-rex!"

A humongous door on the other side of the arena opened up, and from it, a ferocious looking mechanical T-Rex came from it. It was mostly painted red, with yellow claws and teeth, and the joints were unpainted, the tail had a yellow drill on the end of it. And Eggman's face was painted in white on its chest.

"This could be trouble." C. Falcon said.

"Pichu."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here was the second to last chapter of the Sonic arc. Well, I hope you guys enjoy it.

P. S. What do you guys think about the fight between Shadow and Ness? I wasn't really trying to downplay either character, so don't get any wrong ideas.


	28. The EggRex

Ultimate Smash Adventure

At last! The last chapter to the first series of arcs. This is also the last chapter of the Sonic arc. Can the smashers prevail over the Egg-Rex? What of Knuckles Master Emerald? And what is this so-called "Project Imago" Dr. Eggman spoke of a few chapters back? Most of those questions will be answered in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Sonic the Hedgehog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Egg-Rex

Our group of five heroes stared at the hulking monstrosity standing before them.

"Well, we're not getting anywhere just standing here. Let's go!" C. Falcon shouted before charging head on at the Egg-Rex.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Fox shouted while running forward.

"Pichu!"

"I'm not letting you guys have all the fun." Sonic said.

"Here I go!" Knuckles shouted. Everyone was now charging straight ahead at the Egg-Rex.

"Fools." Eggman said to himself. "The Egg-Rex is my most powerful invention yet. It is not only built by my genius, but its power source comes from the Dark Lord's dark power. The Egg-Rex is invincible!"

The Egg-Rex roared and attempted to stomp our heroes under its massive foot. Everyone moved out of the way in time. C. Falcon kicked off of one of the Egg-Rex's legs and attempted to attack the leg joint. C. Falcon charged up a falcon punch when…

"Bzzzzzrrrrrttttt!"

"Auuuuugh!" C. Falcon was pushed backwards by an electric current that surrounded the Egg-Rex when he went for the joints.

"And this time, I made sure its weak-points were covered." Eggman said to himself.

"Pichu!" Pichu used agility to build enough speed to run up the Egg-Rex's leg. When he got to the joint, he tried to zap it. "Piiiichuuu!" The electric current unfortunately was absorbed and it increased the strength of the Egg-Rex's own electric attack. This sent Pichu flying backwards several yards. "Piiiiiichuuuu!"

"Dang! Eggman's getting good at this." Sonic said. Sonic decided to try something else. He began to run around the Egg-Rex's feet.

"Grrrroooaarr!" The Egg-Rex roared. He attempted to stomp Sonic multiple times. Of course Sonic was too fast and the Egg-Rex was unable to stomp Sonic.

"Don't think I'm not prepared Sonic! Initiate drill missiles." Eggman said. The Egg-Rex's tail drill began to spin around rapidly. The tail was plunged in to the ground where it stayed for a few seconds.

"What is that supposed to do?" Fox wondered. He was trying to think of a way to get past the machine's electric field. He suddenly felt the earth move beneath him. He hopped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by a missile with a drill tip on the end that was coming out of the ground. "Whoa!"

C. Falcon had to move to avoid getting hit by a similar missile. And so did Pichu and Knuckles, and Sonic. Unfortunately, Sonic dodged the missile only to jump straight in to the Egg-Rex's electric field. "Arrrrrrrgggghhhh!" Sonic was sent flying across the humongous room.

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles grabbed one of the missiles that had popped out of the ground and threw it at the Egg-Rex. The missile exploded and the Egg-Rex lost its balance for a moment. "Hey! I've figured it out!" Knuckles shouted.

"Didn't see that coming." Eggman muttered to himself. The Egg-Rex opened its maw and it began to draw energy in to its mouth.

"Look out!" Fox shouted. Fox pushed Pichu out of the way and everyone else managed to avoid getting hit by the beam, except for Fox.

"Pichu!" He cried sadly. When the smoke cleared. Fox was standing there with his reflector shield turned on.

"Couldn't stop the whole attack, but at least the shield softened the blow." Fox said with a smirk.

"We've got to take out that electric field." C. Falcon said. The Egg-Rex charged up another beam. This time everyone got out of the way this time. The suddenly had to dodge drill-missiles that the Egg-Rex must have launched while they were dodging the beam.

"Surf's up!" Sonic said while hopping on a missile. Sonic began to surf on the missile like a pro. Fox and C. Falcon did the same thing while Knuckles grabbed another one because he's cool like that. Pichu jumped on one and was riding on top of it, but being the little guy that he is, he wasn't able to surf it as well as the other guys and…

"Piiiichuuuu!" He screamed for dear life. The missile crashed in to one of the shoulders of the Egg-Rex. And Pichu was riding on top of its head.

"Hey! Pichu's not getting zapped." Fox said.

"I get it! The electric field must be generated from the shoulders!" C. Falcon said.

"I'm on it!" Sonic shouted, he steered his missile toward the other shoulder and the missile exploded.

"Grrroaaarrrr!" The Egg-Rex then revealed missile silos along its back. It then launched multiple smaller missiles. And unfortunately, Sonic was a sitting duck in mid-air.

"Oh no!"

"Piiiiichuuuuu!" Pichu then zapped all of the missiles, causing them to explode.

"Whew, thanks." Sonic said as he landed on his feet.

"Now guys!" Knuckles shouted. He threw his missile as hard as he could at the Egg-Rex's leg joint, while C. Falcon and Fox surfed both of their missiles in to the other joint.

"Groaarrr!" The Egg-Rex collapsed.

"Yes!" Our heroes shouted.

"The Egg-Rex has one last trick up its sleeves!" Eggman shouted. He received quizzical looks from our heroes. The back of the Egg-Rex opened up all of a sudden, and from it, multiple Egg-Raptors appeared from the back of the Egg-Rex. In fact, There were more than twenty. "And these Egg-Raptors are every bit as dangerous as you five are." Eggman said with a smile.

"How about the nine of us?" Came a familiar voice. Our five heroes looked above them and saw Ness, the Ice Climbers, and Tails standing there. They hopped down and joined our other five heroes. "Sorry we're late." Ness said.

"Not a problem." Fox said.

"Ha! I was prepared for this as well!" Eggman shouted. He pressed a button and doors on multiple sides of the stadium opened up, and a few more Egg-Raptors ran in.

"This is going to be tough." Nana said.

"Maybe not!" Came a voice.

"I recognize that voice." Ness and Sonic said at the same time. They looked towards the far side of the stadium and saw Shadow standing there with his arms folded.

"Now that I'm not prepared for." Eggman said meekly. Fox used his fire-fox to charge through a small number of them.

"Falcon Punch!" C. Falcon punched one and sent that one flying in to several more.

"Piiiiichuuuu!" Pichu let out a lightning bolt that destroyed one.

"Use this!" Tails said as he threw a wire at Pichu that Pichu grabbed. The wire was attached to the Egg-Rex's shoulder. "Now!"

"Piiiiichuuuuu!" Pichu's next attack took out a fairly larger number. Knuckles launched in to a series of punching combos, taking out any Raptor he hit.

"PSI Rocking!" Ness launched colorful orbs that took out a few more Egg-Raptors!

"Now Shadow!" Sonic shouted. Shadow simply nodded. The two of them began to run in circles around the remaining Egg-Raptors, a cyclone began to stir until it carried all the remaining Egg-Raptors in to the air, where they were easy prey for our heroes. Fox's Fire, C. Falcon's Raptor Boost attacks, Knuckles aerial punches, and Pichu's Thunder attack destroyed the remaining Egg-Raptors.

"Alright!" Everyone shouted.

"Now hand over my Emerald Eggman!" Knuckles demanded.

"Fine! I already siphoned more than energy than I needed anyways." Eggman shouted as he tossed down a huge Emerald. Knuckles caught it.

"What the? What happened? The Master Emerald's power, its… been drained?"

"So long smashers! We'll meet again!" Eggman hopped on some vehicle and disappeared in to the sky.

The smashers were outside, ready to hop on their warp stars.

"Sorry about your emerald Knuckles." Fox said.

"Its alright, the Master Emerald will regain its power again soon." Knuckles said.

"It was fun, that's for sure." Tails said.

"Pichu!"

"Hey, where's Shadow?" Ness asked.

"He's always been a loner. Who knows where he's at now." Sonic said.

"Well, we should get going." C. Falcon said.

"Bye guys!" The Ice Climbers shouted.

"Good luck!" Sonic shouted as the smashers flew off on their warp stars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter, we'll check in on the smasher's next plan of action. Until then, read and review!


	29. Battle Plans

Ultimate Smash Adventure

In this chapter, we take a peak at the plans for both the Smashers and the Alliance.

NOTE: One of my reviewers pointed out the fact that I make DK use random ape chatters when he is capable of speech. I'll say this right now. He is capable of a few phrases, but in most games where he is with people, not jungle animals, he in reality can't talk. So I'll remember to throw a few phrases of English, but he will generally speak in ape chatters. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any of the appearing villains.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battle plans

"You'll never catch me!" Crazy Hand shouted while still running from his brother, yes we're supposed to assume that Master Hand has been chasing Crazy Hand the whole time.

"Yes I will!" Master Hand shouted. The two of them were now on the top floor of the mansion. Crazy Hand stopped and looked out the window.

"Hey! Mario's team is back! Yeeeooouuch!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"Finally got you. Oh, what do you know, the Smashers are back." Master Hand said. He saw Mario, Bowser, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and DK get off of their warp stars. "Well, I'll just go down and… what the?" Master Hand noticed something driving up the road for Smash Mansion.

"Ahhh… so good-a to be back-a." Mario said.

"Yoshi."

"Hey!" DK shouted pointing toward the mansion gates.

"What's that?" Peach wondered.

"Oh no! Mario!" Luigi shouted.

"Oh great, him." Bowser rolled his eyes.

"Now?" Mario wondered.

The figure was now visible. It was a motorcycle painted yellow. The guy riding it was a really fat guy, pink leather pants, strange blue shoes, blue shirt, light-blue vest, yellow fingerless gloves with "W's" on them, Yellow helmet with goggles and a "W" labeled on the helmet, and a big nose with a zigzag-ish mustache. Well, I think I made it painfully obvious as to who it is. "Hey Mario!" Wario shouted.

"What-a now Wario?" Mario asked.

"Hey! I didn't come all of the way to the Smash Dimension and Mansion just to hear that!" Wario shouted.

"What-a did you come-a for then?" Mario asked, uninterested in what Wario had to say obviously.

"You and me Mario! Right now!" Wario shouted while flexing. "Time to pay you back for the last time!" Wario shouted.

"Last time? Oh, he must be talking about last week when he drove up here to fight with Mario." Bowser said.

"Don't-a forget the week-a before." Luigi said.

"And the week before." Peach said.

"Yoshi Yoshi…" I think you know what he said.

"Oo oo." DK said.

"Wario. I don't-a have time-a." Mario said. "I-a need to go-a see Master Hand-a."

"What! Afraid?" Wario said.

"No, you and I-a both know that I can-a beat you." Mario said.

"Maybe before Mario! But I've been hitting the gym since we last met! And I've gotten a lot better!" Wario boasted. "Take this!" Wario ran up and threw a punch at Mario, Mario jumped out of the way.

"You asked-a for it." Mario said. He landed on his hands and sprang off of his hands and attempted a drop kick on Wario.

"Not this time!" Wario stopped Mario's kick cold. He then spun around and around while holding Mario by his foot. "Wild swing-ding!" (I think that's what it's called in Wario World.) Mario was sent flying in to the farthest bush.

"Whoa, he has gotten better." Bowser said. Mario jumped out of the bush.

"Not-a bad Wario." Mario said.

"Well, you gonna just stand there or do something?" Wario demanded. Mario charged and brought his fist back, ready to punch. Mario threw the punch, Wario raised his hand to block, but Mario pulled a feint and stopped his punch short and he somersaulted over Wario's head before kicking him from behind.

"Ow! Hey!" Wario shouted. "Take this!" Wario stomped the ground sumo style, he then charged forward faster than anyone would expect him to run. This caught Mario off guard, and Wario grabbed him and jumped in to the air, Mario was being held upside down, and Wario had his arms and legs wrapped around Mario as well. "Pile driver!" Wario began to spin as he fell back to the ground. Mario managed to get his hands free, he then managed to force Wario to land on his back.

"Whew, that-a was close." Mario said.

Back at the top floor…

"Jeez, will Wario just let by-gone's be by-gone's?" Master Hand asked.

"Man, Wario sure has gotten better, if only we could convince him to fight for us." Crazy Hand said.

"Crazy… that idea is crazy… so crazy it just might work." Master Hand opened the window and flew down.

"Take this!" Wario was throwing punch after punch at Mario. Mario was dodging most of them. But when Mario tried to counter, Wario caught Mario off guard and Wario managed to land a punch on Mario's cheek.

"Whoa!" DK shouted.

"Mama-mia, Wario's gotten better." Luigi sighed.

"Wait! It's Master Hand!" Peach shouted. Everyone stopped and stared at the two hands floating toward them.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Wario asked.

"Wario, in all the time you've come here to pick a fight with Mario, you finally seem able to stand up to him in a fight. So…" Master Hand began.

"So?" Wario asked.

"So… can we ask you to help us with a crises we are having?" Master Hand asked.

"No way! I'm only interested in treasure and showing up Mario." Wario said.

"If you help us, I will make you a permanent member of the Super Smash Brothers. And this will give you plenty of opportunities to try and upstage Mario." Master Hand offered. Everyone was a little shocked at this. But after thinking about it, they all agreed that Wario could actually be helpful.

"Hmmm… alright then! Count me in!" Wario shouted, while flexing.

"Then it's a deal!" Master Hand shouted. Crazy Hand then flew in with a contract and a pen.

"Just sign here…" Crazy Hand said. Wario signed, "And here…" he signed again. "And here… not there!"

Elsewhere, a day or so later…

"You requested my presence Dark Lord?" Eggman said walking in to the dark room from several chapters ago.

"Yes." Came the unidentifiable voice. "But you're not the only one. Where is everyone else I summoned?"

"They're here now my lord." Orochimaru said.

The room began to light up dimly. But there was enough light to see seven seats, although one of them looked more like a perch and another looked more like a mount you would place a mask on. All the villains in the alliance that were still around appeared out of the shadows, except for Ridley and Dark Meta Knight.

"Good." The Dark Lord's voice said. "As you know, the smashers have now defeated Grodus, K. Rool, and even one of our Seven Deadly Fates."

"No way!" Oboro shouted. "How come no one informs me about this stuff?" He whined.

"Because you're not worth the time." The Black Knight said from his throne.

The Dark Lord continued "There is now an open position of a seventh deadly fate. So, whoever displeases me the least will receive the position. And Crocodile?"

"Yes?" He responded.

"How are the underlings of yours that failed us?"

"They're being punished, I would have killed them myself if we didn't need every man we've got to fight the smashers." Crocodile responded.

"Hmph, I would rather have them killed. I can't stand useless tools." The Dark Lord's voice said. "But fine, they'll be spared this time."

Ridley suddenly flew in and rested on the perch and Dark Meta Knight appeared from the shadows.

"What are you two doing here? You two are supposed to be invading Mute City and Dreamland." The Dark Lord pointed out.

"Victory should have been swift for you two." Ramirez said.

"There has been a slight disturbance on my end." Ridley said.

"And on my end." Dark Meta Knight said.

"What!"

"I'll explain," Ridley said turning his neck to the right. "My space pirate army claims that heavenly light is striking them down from above. One of my scouts reported seeing someone attacking them from the rooftops. Never missing a mark." He explained.

"And?" The Dark Lord's voice asked.

"I've come to request more funds." Ridley said.

"What for?"

"To hire some extra but expensive help." He explained.

"Perhaps if I get a demonstration." The Dark Lord said. "As for you Dark Meta Knight."

"My light twin and his subordinates have been fighting back with surprising efficiency." D. Meta Knight explained. "I've come to request more of your legions."

"Very well. Hmph. This is troublesome. Eggman, return to the lab and begin working on Project Imago. You'll have your data, don't worry." The Dark Lord said.

"Very well, I already have more than enough energy to start it." Eggman said.

"Orochimaru, it's time for you to take action." The Dark Lord stated.

"Very well." Orochimaru said before disappearing in the shadows.

Back at Smash Mansion…

The situation was explained to Wario, and the other Smashers finally returned. Everyone was now in the dining room discussing battle plans.

"Observe." Master Hand pressed a button on a giant remote, which made a plasma screen appear from the ceiling.

"Yes! At last! The Plasma screen!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"Anyways…" Master Hand pressed another button. The screen revealed some place that seemed like a black void with a few floating chunks of rock floating. There was one larger rock that had a city on it. And some fairly large rocks also had some buildings on them. "Crazy Hand and I have found a dimension that has never even existed before. And only hands like Crazy and myself should be able to make new dimensions. This means that our enemy, whomever he may be, is very powerful."

"We called this new dimension… The X dimension!" Crazy Hand shouted. Everyone just stared at him blankly.

"So… when do we get to go beat the snot out of these guys?" Wario asked.

"First I have to tell you all something important, and don't spoil it Mewtwo." Master Hand said. Mewtwo looked somewhat disappointed. "We have learned how this Alliance is built. At the top, there is the Dark Lord, and from some spying we had an external source tell us, there are several more villains working for him."

"Powerful ones I'd assume." Marth said.

"Yes, very powerful." Master Hand said. "There are seven villains working for him that are extremely powerful. The Seven Deadly Fates."

"Can we get an example of how powerful they could possibly be?" Fox asked.

"Majora's Mask was one of them." Master Hand said. The Hyrule team shuddered at this. "And from what we know, it was the least powerful among them." This made everyone talk.

"Let's divide the teams!" Crazy Hand shouted. "Whe he he he he he!"

"I need seven people to go to Mute City, seven to go to Dreamland, and eight to go to the Land of Fire."

"But that leaves three people behind." Ness said.

"I know, and the three I want to stay behind are Mario, Y. Link, and Ness." Master Hand said.

"What? Why?" Link asked.

"I'll explain in a minute. Everyone else, pick where you want to go." Master Hand ordered.

"Say why are more people going to the Land of Fire?" Roy asked.

"Because I have reason to believe that one of the Six Deadly Fates is there." He answered.

"Land of Fire!" Zelda said.

"I'm going with Zelda." Link said.

"Hey! I want to kick some butt there!" Wario shouted.

"Ooo ooooo!" DK said while beating his chest.

"We're going!" Popo said. Nana nodded.

"Don't leave me." Roy said.

"I'll go." Fox said.

"Pyo!" Kirby volunteered.

"Jigglypuff!"

"I'll go to Dreamland with those two." Mewtwo said.

"Same here." Peach volunteered.

"Guess I'll go." Falco said.

"Pichu!"

"Yoshi!"

"I'll go to Mute City." C. Falcon volunteered.

"Same here." Samus said.

"Guess I'll go too." Ganondorf said.

"I'll go." Marth volunteered.

"Maybe I should go…" Luigi said meekly.

"Pika!"

"Aw man, I wanted to go with Peach." Bowser whined.

"On the warp stars!" Crazy Hand shouted. Our heroes then took off for their designated locations.

"So-a why did you have us-a stay?" Mario asked.

"I have a special assignment for you three." Master Hand explained. "You see that building?" Master Hand asked. The monitor zoomed in on some building that looked like a lab.

"What about it?" Link asked.

"Based on the information on Eggman that Ness gave me, I need you three to infiltrate the lab and find out what he's up to." Master Hand said.

"How do you know that it's a lab?" Ness asked.

"The same way I know about the Alliance. An operative I hired. In fact, he'll be joining you on this mission for his expertise in the fields of infiltration." Master Hand said. "I introduce to you…" A set of double doors open and a man in gray and black walks in. He was wearing a bulletproof vest, a bandana wrapped around his head, and five-o-clock shadow. "…Solid Snake."

"You expect me to infiltrate a base with a plumber and two kids?" Snake asked, obviously disgruntled.

"Snake, I assure you, their abilities will be most helpful to you." Master Hand explained.

"Fine, as long as they don't get in my way." Snake said while walking for the door.

"Pleasant guy." Crazy Hand said sarcastically.

"Mama-mia." Mario sighed.

And so, the four of them hopped on Warp Stars, and prepared to go to… the X-dimension laboratory.

Meanwhile...

Ridley was perched above an arena. "Begin the demonstration." Drones developed by the space pirate army appeared. A figure that was wearing yellow and black armor with a single eye on his small head appeared. From his right arm, he fired small, high-powered volts of electricity. He then charged up a shot and released a larger ball of electricity and it exploded on contact with a drone.

"Impressive." The Dark Lord said. "Next!" A giant walking rock with orange spires in various places on his body walked in. His right arm fired balls of magma that bounced before exploding, incinerating any drones in the explosion.

"You'll like the next one my Lord." Ridley said. "He was a former general in my space pirate army." Something that looked like a cyborg walked in. His greenish grey armor had a red tail coming from the helmet. The figure made a laser sword appear from his right arm. He hacked his way through some drones, he then fired some heavy artillery from his right arm.

Next was a completely red creature that had pointed limbs. And the head was floating above the body. He morphed in to some three legged creature and then disappeared. Several drones where then destroyed by its lunge.

Finally, a figure covered entirely in blue armor with green strips in various places appeared. It morphed in to a green ball of energy with blue crossbars floating around it, it then floated around quickly, placing three bombs around all the remaining drones, the resulting explosion destroyed the rest of them.

"Ridley, you'll have your funds, they're all hired." The Dark Lord said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man… my fingers are a little sore from that. Well anyways, the remaining deadly fates are Orochimaru, Ridley, Crocodile, The Black Knight, Ramirez, and Mithos. read and review!


	30. The Break in

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Our first arc will be fairly short, as we're going to follow the events of the X lab team. Mario, Y. Link, and Ness were chosen to go to the lab in the X-dimension, accompanied by Solid Snake, who is less than thrilled that he has to be stuck with a plumber and two kids. What will they find in the lab? Can they even get through it without being spotted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or Metal Gear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Break in

The smashers tore through to the newly discovered X-dimension. When they arrived, they observed the X-dimension from their warp stars. It looked even more sinister than it did on the plasma screen. The air smelled foul, and everything looked even more barren up close.

"Mama-mia." Mario managed to say.

"There's the lab." Ness said pointing to the building they were shown back at Smash Mansion.

"Alright, we'll land 10 Kilometers from the lab." Snake said.

"Ten? Isn't that a bit much?" Y. Link asked.

"No questions. Move out." Snake said.

"Sheesh." Ness said. Mario just shrugged; the four of them landed behind some rocks quite a ways away from the lab itself. The smashers ducked behind rocks as they went, avoiding Eggman's sentry drones. They were finally close to the side gates.

"Alright then, we can't open those gates, but we still need to get inside." Snake said.

"Look!" Mario said pointing to a hover vehicle that was heading towards the lab.

"Leave it to me." Y. Link said.

"No wait! Kid!" Snake hissed. But Y. Link had already run off toward the vehicle.

"Relax big shot, Y. Link can handle this." Ness said.

Y. Link dived under the hover vehicle, and grabbed on to some pipes that were on the underside.

"Oh man, I forgot that we still need a way to keep in touch." Ness said.

"I slipped an earphone under his hat." Snake said as he pulled out his own.

Y. Link was now inside, the vehicle had stopped for inspection, and it soon zoomed off down the corridor. Y. Link let go and ducked in to the nearest door he could find. In that room, he found an egg robot watching cameras for intruders. Y. Link snuck up behind him and stabbed his sword in to its head.

"Kid… you there?" Snake's voice came.

"Huh? Who said that?" Y. Link asked quietly, drawing his sword.

"Look under you hat." Snake's voice said. Y. Link reached under his hat and saw the earphone.

"What's this?"

"You've never seen an earphone before?" Snake asked.

"No, oh wait, you're that Snake guy." Y. Link managed to get the earphone around his pointy, left ear.

"Where are you?" Snake asked.

"In some room with TV screens and buttons."

"Look for some button to open the gates." Snake instructed. Y. Link looked around,

"Jeez, look at all these buttons." Y. Link said. "Which one is…" He finally noticed a big red button that said, "Open side gate." "Oh." Y. Link pressed it.

When the gate opened, the sentry robots there were a little confused, Ness fired a few PK thunder shots at the sentry robots and the camera that was at the gate. While everything was disabled, the three ran for the gates.

"Close it." Snake said in to the microphone, this forced the three of them to dive under the gates. The three of them hid behind the crates in the corridors. They encountered their first problem.

"Snake, this is Y. Link, there are two sentry robots coming from behind you and one that's coming down the hall.

"Okey-dokey, I have an idea." Mario said. He hopped on top of the crates, and hid himself from view, the other two, followed suit. "Ok, on-a my signal." Mario said. The robots all got near one of the smashers. "Now-a." Mario hopped down and landed on one robot while Ness used a PK thunder to destroy one, while Snake hopped down with a concealed knife and stabbed the robot in the head.

"Alright, let's move." Snake said.

They all eventually met up with Y. Link in the control room. "Alright then, let's see here." Snake was observing the monitors closely. Ness was looking at other stuff in the room.

"Hey, I've got something." Ness said. The other three turned to look at what Ness was looking at. He was pointing at a map of the complex. Well, he was pointing at a specific place. "X-class project room." Ness said.

"Hmm… that might-a have-a something we're-a looking for." Mario said.

"Well, we can't just pick and choose our rooms. We'd have to do a search of every project room. But that would take more time than we can afford." Snake said.

"What's this?" Y. Link said pointing to a word that read "Mainframe room."

"That would be the room where they most likely keep all of their data." Snake said. "Wait, maybe that's the room we should investigate."

"How do we get there though?" Ness asked. "It's quite a ways away from where we are."

"We'll just have to keep our patience about us and keep moving." Snake said. The four ducked through the hallways and hid behind boxes as they went.

"Great-a." Mario said. "There's-a no-a way we can get close to those-a guys without-a getting noticed." Mario said.

"Yeah, PK Thunder would be spotted before I could get it to hit them." Ness said. Snake pulled out a gun and took careful aim, while Y. Link drew his bow and pulled the string as hard as he could. Snake fired the gun and it hit the robot in just the right spot to shut it down, and Y. Link's arrow did the same thing.

"Bull's-eye." Y. Link stated. The four of them ran up and stashed the robot bodies out of sight before they ducked behind the door they were guarding.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Eggman was just got back from the break room and went to his office. "Ahh… a nice cup of tea is a great way to relax. He was checking the monitors in his office. One of those monitors had a grid that was showing the distribution of power throughout the lab complex.

One of the bars was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy higher than the other rooms. The X-class project room, everywhere else was normal. "Hmm… I better get the back-up power from the Master Emerald ready for that room, I can't afford to have power cut in that room during project Imago."

He then looked at another monitor that had the status of all the sentry robots in the building. When he looked at it, he spit out the tea he was drinking. "What the…!" Six robots numbers had "NO SIGNAL" beside them, while about eight read "RECENTLY REBOOTED."

"That's odd." Eggman said. "I better put the other robot sentries on alert." Eggman said as he pushed a button that read "All robots on alert." "There, now if anything even looks suspicious, the robots will set off the alarm." Eggman said to himself. "Now that I think about it… why do I talk to myself all the time?"

Back with the smashers…

The group of four was having a hard time sneaking past them now. The robots were much more attentive, and they were pacing up and down the hallways faster. They finally got in to one hallway with no robots.

"Sweet, let's go." Y. Link said.

"Hold it." Snake said. He pulled out a small spray can of something and sprayed some of the stuff in front of them. The smoke revealed laser trip wires.

"Mama-mia." Mario said. Snake sprayed a little more and then blew it down the length of the hallway. "I don't a think you or I could-a make it-a Snake." Mario said.

"Agreed. And the smoke won't last long enough to see every laser trip wire through out this hallway." Snake said.

"Not a problem." Ness said. Using his tiny body, and psychic memory, he easily made it down the hallway. He then pressed a big red button that shut off all the lasers. "I would like to know why it's always the big red button?" Ness asked.

"Oh well." Y. Link says. They went down a few more holidays. They were able to see the door to the Mainframe room now.

"Leave this to me." Snake said. There were about ten sentries patrolling, five at the door, and four cameras scattered about. Snake put a silencer on his gun, and took aim at a camera. With that camera out, he quickly took out the remaining cameras, and then threw six sticky bombs, he threw them with surprising accuracy, and all of them became stuck on six robots. Snake then shot down four other robots while the others weren't looking. He then he stuck himself in the corner of the ceiling like they do in those spy movies.

When the remaining six patrol robots came down the hall, they saw the robots and went to look at them. With those six out of sight of the remaining five at the door, Snake pressed a button, and it sent an electric current that shut down the other robots.

Snake then moved quickly and quietly towards the door in the shadows. From the shadows, he fired at three robots, and he then pulled out his knife and took out the other two robots before they react.

"Whoa, he is good." Y. Link said.

"Well, we can-a go in-a now." Mario said.

They were in the Mainframe room now. "I'll see if I can hack in to the computer now." Snake typed a few keys and a screen was brought up. He then pulls up a screen that displayed top-priority projects. "Project Imago…"

"Imago? What kind of name is that?" Ness asked.

"It's-a Latin." Mario and Snake said at the same time. Everyone stared at him.

"I'm fluent in seven languages, and I studied a little bit of Latin." Snake explained.

"I'm-a Italian, it's-a only natural that-a I know some-a Latin." Mario explained.

"Well what's it mean?" Y. Link asked.

"Image." Snake said.

"So what's this project about?" Ness asked.

"Hmm… phase 1: Get energy from the Master Emerald. The Report: Success, acquired more energy than necessary."

"Oh yeah, I saw Eggman with that emerald, so that's what he's going to use the energy for."

"We-a still don't-a know what he's-a going to-a do with it." Mario said.

"Hang on… Dang!" Snake said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"The next part is sealed off with a password, I can't hack in." Snake said.

Meanwhile…

Eggman was looking at his monitors. "Huh? There's no signal from any of the robots guarding the mainframe room. And there's more power being used in the mainframe room than I allow." Eggman said, growing increasingly annoyed. "That tears it. Someone has broken in, and they are in the mainframe room. And there could only be one group of people capable of that. Do the smashers think that I'm that easy to sneak by." Eggman pressed the big red button. "Now that I think about it… why is it always a big red button?"

The three smashers and Snake were still in the mainframe room. "Hmmm…"

"How are we supposed to get in." Y. Link.

"Why do I have this odd feeling?" Ness asked. All of a sudden, the alarm blared.

"How'd they know?" Snake asked.

"Eggman's a whole lot smarter than he looks." Ness said.

"Mama-mia! We've-a got to-a get out of here!" Mario shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter, can the smashers and Snake make it out of the lab alive? And will we never know what Project Imago is? And what obstacles will stand in the way of our heroes?

NOTE: Snake hasn't officially joined the smashers yet, in case you haven't noticed.


	31. Escape from the X Dimension

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Here is the last chapter to the atrociously short X Lab arc, can Mario, Ness, Y. Link, and Snake make it out alive? And will they ever find out about Project Imago.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Or anything else in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escape from the X Dimension

The alarm was still blaring really loudly.

"We're-a gonna have to-a leave now!" Mario shouted.

"As much as I hate to leave an objective unfinished, you're right." Snake said.

"Let's go!" Y. Link shouted. The four of them were running down the hallway.

"Wait! Let's go through here!" Ness shouted stopping short and turning down another hallway.

"Why?" Y. Link asked.

"We're going to borrow something from the hanger!" Ness shouted.

"Hanger?" Mario asked.

"I guess he memorized the map." Snake said. So they all ran down toward the hanger.

Meanwhile…

Eggman was in his office as always, looking at the security monitors, watching them run down the hallways. "Ha! They're heading toward the hanger." Eggman hit another big red button that read, "Dispatch Egg Raptors." "I really wonder why I put so many big red buttons in this lab." Eggman said.

Our four heroes were a few meters away from the hanger doors, when a robotic screech came from behind them. "Oh no." Ness moaned.

"What-a?" Mario asked.

"Egg-Raptors!" Ness shouted. Indeed, multiple Egg-Raptors came running down the hallway.

"What the…?" Y. Link asked.

"I saw them when I last ran in to Eggman." Ness said.

"Never mind then, we're taking them down." Snake said, pulling out his knife and rifle.

Mario jumped over the tail of one. He then landed on the head of that same one and he kicked the next one across its head. He jumped out of reach of the jaws of an Egg-Raptor, and then did a Mario Tornado on three that were surrounding him. "Take this-a! Firebrand!" Mario charged up fire in his hands, and then unleashed it in front of him, destroying the ones in front of him.

"PSI Rocking!" Ness unleashed his signature attack, taking out a few. "PK Thunder!" Ness unleashed a PK thunder attack and made it hit him from behind. He then crashed through a number of them.

Y. Link pulled out his sword, jumped over the snapping jaws of one Egg-Raptor and embedded the sword in to its head, rolled under the tail of another and did a jump attack on its back. "Hurricane Spin!" Y. Link then charged up his sword and began to spin around and around, clearing out a huge crowd.

"Let me show you guys how it's done." Snake said. Snake shot one in the head and sliced the wires on the neck of another one with incredible speed. He then did a back-flip off of the wall over the remaining Egg-Raptors while firing two rifles at them, eliminating them all before landing perfectly on his feet. "Let's go."

"I could've sworn I saw that in a movie once." Ness said. Everyone else just shrugged and headed toward the hanger.

Meanwhile…

"Huh? Who is that?" Eggman said while watching a replay of Snake taking down his Egg-Raptors. "I've never even heard of this one, is he a new smasher? This complicates things." Eggman got out from behind his desk and began walking toward the door. Eggman then put up a walkie-talkie to his ear. "Freak-show, it's your turn, go!"

Our four heroes were in the hanger. "Alright! Look at all of these hover-crafts." Ness said.

"Well, let's borrow one." Snake said. The four of them took one step before they heard…

"Hold it right there!" The voice was a man's voice, but it was also a little high-pitched. The four of them looked up and saw some man wearing a blue ballerina's outfit, a pink coat, swans on his shoulders, ballerina's shoes, makeup that made him look even weirder.

"Who's this freak." Snake said, showing signs of disgust.

"Don't know." Y. Link said.

"I'm Mr. 2!" Mr. 2 said.

"A number name…" Mario thought for a minute. "Wait! Bowser said-a something about-a that! You're-a with the alliance-a!" Mario shouted.

"That's right big boy." Mr. 2 said.

"Does he do party tricks?" Y. Link said.

"What! I'm not here to do party tricks." Mr. 2 said indignantly. "But I'll show you a trick anyhow. Its called Crazy Karate!" He jumped down from the second level of the hanger.

"I'll show you how to fight." Snake said charging forward. Snake threw a punch, Mr. 2 dodged under it and spun around and raised his leg up behind him, kicking Snake under the chin hard. "Oof! You're better than you look." Snake said.

"We'll-a help!" Mario shouted.

"Oh no you won't!" Came Eggman's voice. "Try this on for size." The hanger ceiling opened up, and a giant, red, mechanical Hawk with turbines on the wings was flying above them. "Meet the Egg-Hawk!" Eggman shouted. The Egg-Hawk began firing shots down at the smashers while Snake was fighting with Mr. 2.

"Pirouette!" He spun around and delivered a kick that Snake ducked under and landed an uppercut under Mr. 2's chin. But Mr. 2 jumped backward and leaped back forward and… "Take this!" Mr. 2 launched in to a series of three, ballerina style kicks. Snake ducked under the first one, jumped over the second one, but got the third one to the stomach.

"Oh, you'll pay for that." Snake said. Snake drew his knife and began to make slashes and thrusts.

"Now you shouldn't be playing with such dangerous stuff big boy." Mr. 2 said as he kicked it out of Snake's hand.

All the while the smashers are having a hard time dodging the Egg-Hawk's bullets. Mario was launching himself forward left and right, ninja style to dodge them, while Y. Link was running and rolling, while Ness was rolling around. "Okay, I've got an idea! I'll send it to you." Ness said.

"Got it!" Y. Link said.

"Here-a goes." Mario said. "Boy, having-a somebody send stuff-a to your-a head sure is-a handy." Mario commented. Ness got in a safe location, Y. Link jumped as high as he could before wall jumping, Mario did the same thing at the same time, Y. Link then jumped off of Mario's back, sending Y. Link to the second level of the hanger.

Y. Link then did the same thing and then… "PK Thunder!" Ness did his PK Thunder move that launched Y. Link up toward the Egg-Hawk, in a similar fashion that sends Ness flying when he hits himself.

"Take this you over grown bird!" Y. Link then thrust a bomb down the barrel of the Egg-Hawk's mouth gun when it wasn't firing. The Egg-Hawk's head exploded and The Egg-Hawk began to fall in to the void of the X-Dimension. Y. Link hopped off.

"Time to make the slip." Eggman said, running off.

Snake was still fighting Mr. 2. "Take this!" Snake pulled out his guns and began firing at Mr. 2. who was now spinning out of control quickly enough to avoid all the bullets, until Snake ran out of ammo. "What the!"

"Take this!" Mr. 2 threw two mascara compacts at Snake, who ducked under them.

"Ha! You missed." Snake said, but he was then hit in the back… hard. "Augh!" The mascara compacts returned to Mr. 2.

"Time to finish this!" Mr. 2 shouted. "Smiling Swan Soiree!" Mr. 2 then launched in to a blazing fast combo of graceful kicks that were pounding Snake really hard. When he finished, Snake was bruised, nose bleeding, and he was hardly able to stand. "So, you're still standing huh?" Mr. 2 jumped backwards to avoid a fireball, an arrow, and a bolt that exploded in to a pillar of fire.

"Back off of him!" Ness shouted.

"Dang! I can't take on all of you." Mr. 2 said. "Guess I'll have to exit."

"I'll get for this." Snake said. "Mr. 2."

"Call me Bon Clay." He said while winking before leaping off. Snake then passed out.

Snake woke up in some infirmary, "Ah good, you-a woke up." He heard Mario's voice, but Mario was in his doctor's outfit now.

"What the… Where am I?" Snake asked.

"The Smash-a mansion infirmary." Mario said.

"I see." Snake said. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours." Came Master Hand's voice. "Ness explained the situation, I'm sorry you were put through all of that."

"I'm the one who should apologize, I didn't do the job I was paid for well enough." Snake said.

"Why don't you join us?" Y. Link asked as he walked in.

"What do I have to gain from that?" Snake asked.

"Another chance to fight that Bon Clay guy." Ness said. "and you'll be able to redeem yourself."

Snake thought for a minute. "…Hmm… you know what? I think I will join you in your quest." Snake finally said. "Even better… I think I'll join you permanently." Snake said.

"Oh boy! I get to get another contract!" Crazy Hand's voice shouted.

"Not now!" Everyone shouted.

"Awww…" Crazy Hand whined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially Biggoron, Game2002, Shadow Minamoto. And to those of you who prefer the original One Piece series, it does sound interesting, but please don't chastise me for using the dub version.


	32. Angel of Mute City

Ultimate Smash Adventure

After some deliberation, I've decided to write the Mute City arc first, the Dreamland arc next, and then the Land of Fire arc. And if you're in to action fanfics, check out Super Smash Racing by Game2002. It's an action packed story with some humor, suspense, and other stuff. It's cool.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or anything else in this story, except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel of Mute City.

It was nighttime in Mute City, a shadow could be seen on one of the rooftops. "Goddess, Ridley may be receding now, but he's surely gone to get help from his master, will I be able to fulfill my duty alone?" The figure suddenly saw seven shooting stars crash in to an empty racetrack of Mute City. "Could it be them?"

At the race track…

"Ow…" Bowser complained.

"C. Falcon, didn't you say you knew how to steer these things?" Samus complained.

"I do, but for some reason I couldn't steer it." C. Falcon responded.

"Pikachu!"

"You hear something?" Marth asked.

"AAAAAAHHH! It's a giant bird!" Luigi screamed.

"It's not a bird." Ganondorf said. The winged creature disappeared all of a sudden in the clouds.

"AAAAAAAHHH! Space Pirates!" Luigi screamed again.

"He's right!" Samus shouted. Everyone turned around and there were several space pirates.

"Smashers! Prepare to fall!" The one that was obviously their leader shouted.

"I thought they didn't speak English." Marth said.

"They must be wearing translators." Samus explained getting her arm cannon ready.

"Allow me." Came a young voice the others had never heard before. Before they could find out who it was, a ray of light struck a pirate in the chest. A figure then came from behind the pirates, swinging some mallet around, knocking them all off the track, and if you've seen how high off the ground those tracks are, you know that's fatal.

"Pikachu?"

"Don't know." C. Falcon said. The figure hopped in front of the smashers and the Space Pirates now. He had brown hair, with a golden wreath in it. He wore a white toga with black shorts underneath, sandals with shin guards, but his most distinctive feature, was a pair of magnificent white wings.

"Who-a are you?" Luigi asked in awe.

"A friend." He said. He pulled out a beautiful gold and blue bow, and the string was made of light. When he pulled the bowstring back, rings of light that were surrounding his left wrist created an arrow made of light. He released the arrow and it pierced about five pirates, the light left a burn hole through those pirates.

"Get him!" The commander shouted.

"Please let me fight them." The angel said.

"Sure." Ganondorf shrugged.

"Pika…"

"I know one of us could take them all on, just let this guy fight if he wants to." Samus said.

The Pirates charged and the angel pulled apart his bow at the handle, and it turned in to two swords. The angel flew above the pirates and then dived in while spinning. As he swung his swords, they glowed with heavenly light. The angel ducked under one pirate's blade and did a vertical slash as a counter; he then did a back flip while slashing at the pirate's under him. He then flew forward, slashing through all the pirates in his way.

"Arrow of light!" The angel then reformed the bow, and charged up an arrow that exploded. This incinerated the remaining pirates. "May you find peace." He said.

"So… who are you?" Bowser asked.

"My name is Pit. I've been sent by the Goddess Palutena to help fight off the Alliance." Pit explained.

"An angel huh?" Samus said.

"I've been told to keep the forces of Ridley at bay until the ones to fight them came to help." Pit said. "Aren't there more of you though?"

"Yeah…" Marth said.

"It's like this." Ganondorf began to explain the whole story to Pit.

Meanwhile…

"So, the figure that has been harassing my troops has revealed himself." Ridley said.

"Yes, the troop I was with was eliminated, heck, I was lucky to escape myself." The pirates said.

"Who are the smashers that came here?" Ridley asked.

"Samus, C. Falcon, Ganondorf, Marth, Pikachu, Bowser, and uh… whoever that green guy is." The Space Pirate answered.

"I see…"

"There's more, that bounty hunter, uh… whoever the Vhozon is, he's been attacking any Space Pirates he's come across." The Pirate continued.

"Ah… cursed Vhozons, especially that Noxus. Wait… I think I know how to turn this to our advantage." Ridley said.

Back with the smashers…

"Alright then." Pit said. "But why didn't Master Hand send more people here?" He asked.

"Because he needed more people to handle one of the Six Deadly Fates." Bowser said.

"He didn't know… Ridley is one of the remaining six Fates." Pit said.

"What!" Everyone gasped at this.

"Great…" Samus said. _"The Dark Lord surely gives Dark Power like the Green Goblin's. Ridley is strong as is… I can't imagine how strong he is with Dark Power." _She thought.

Marth and Ganondorf were thinking the same thing as well. "Well… we're not getting anywhere just standing here." Marth said.

"Oh no… How are-a we supposed to-a fight A Deadly Fate?" Luigi meekly asked.

"How else? By fighting him of course." C. Falcon said confidently.

"Pikachu."

"The little one is right. You should get some rest." Pit said.

"You know… you can call us by our names, we are friends you know." Samus said.

"Alright… Samus." Pit said with a smile.

"Come on. I know all the best hotels in Mute City." C. Falcon said.

"Do we even have-a money?" Luigi asked.

"I still get support from my sponsors." C. Falcon said.

"Sweet! Let's get a really classy hotel!" Bowser shouted.

So C. Falcon took them to the most expensive Hotel they could find… The Really Classy Hotel.

"Where'd Pit go?" Marth asked.

"He said he'd join us after we checked out a room." C. Falcon said. So the smashers walked up to the desk, where there was a clerk that looked like something like a fish alien, but she was still beautiful in a way. "Three rooms please. Five-Stars." C. Falcon said to the desk clerk.

"That will be…" C. Falcon slapped down his promoter's card. "Oh! An F-Zero pass, very well, here's your cards." She said with a wink. Samus, being the only female, got her own room. C. Falcon and Ganondorf and Bowser got a room. While Luigi, Pikachu, and Marth got a room.

"So where's Pit?" Marth asked when they got to their room.

"Wait! I think that's-a him out the-a window." Luigi said. Indeed, Pit was knocking on the window. Luigi opened the door.

"Thank you." Pit said.

"Pikachu."

Samus was sitting in full body PJ's. "Room service, bring some lemonade." She said.

Ganondorf was looking out the window. "I'll make sure those Alliance creeps suffer."

"Sheesh, what's your beef with them, besides the fact that they'll either conquer the worlds or destroy them." Bowser said.

"That's just it… It is my destiny to conquer wherever I please." Ganondorf said.

"Sheesh, some things will never change." C. Falcon said. He then dialed a number on the phone, "Yeah, it's me, C. Falcon. Just tell the crew to get my car at the front of The Really Classy Hotel."

On some rooftop near the hotel…

Someone was looking through a computerized visor at Ganondorf. The visor read, "Target acquired, administer justice in 1200 hours."

The next day, 11 and a half hours after they turned in…

"So where are we going?" Bowser asked.

"Well, I'm going to cruise the city for anything strange." C. Falcon said, as his Blue Falcon car pulled up. "I can take Pikachu and… anyone else but Bowser." C. Falcon said.

"Why not me?" He whined.

"You're too big." C. Falcon said.

"I guess I'll go." Marth said. The cockpit opened, and Marth managed to squeeze in behind the seat, which C. Falcon scooted up to make room. Pikachu hopped in to Marth's lap.

"Pikachu!" He waved.

"I'll fly around." Pit said.

"I'm coming with you." Samus said.

"Will you be able to keep up with me?" Pit asked. "I mean, you can't fly Samus."

"I'll be fine." She said.

"Wait, that-a leaves me, Bowser, and-a Ganondorf?" Luigi asked a little frightened. Luigi turned his head slowly, while Ganondorf and Bowser were staring at him while smiling menacingly.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Luigi screamed while running away in to the crowd.

"Oops." Ganondorf said.

"Great, we lost him." Bowser said. The two of them just shrugged and walked off in some random direction.

Meanwhile…

"Alright, send my special help to take care of them, and did you make sure Noxus noticed the alert that Ganondorf was in town?" Ridley asked.

"Yes, he has learned about the King of Evil." A space pirate said.

"Good." Ridley said.

With the Blue Falcon…

"How can you drive this fast in public?" Marth shouted.

"Pikachu!"

"I don't know, I'm just excitable like that!" C. Falcon said with a smile.

Suddenly a green ball of energy landed in front of the Blue Falcon and exploded the minute it landed. "Whoa!" C. Falcon swerved and managed to avoid the explosion and was then swerving like made to avoid being hit my more heavy duty shots.

"I'll take care of this!" Marth said. The cockpit opened and Marth slowly and carefully got out of the car and got on the roof.

"Pika?" Pikachu followed him, a little worried.

"I see him!" Marth shouted. Someone was riding on top of some car. He was firing heavy duty; artillery grade shots at the Blue Falcon from his right arm.

"I've heard of him." C. Falcon said. "That's a bounty hunter named Weevil."

"I'll take him!" Marth shouted.

"Pika!" Marth jumped off and tackled Weevil. Since they were on a street that was a few levels above ground, they began tumbling down below. "Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped after Marth, worried of course.

"Gah! Why did those two jump?" C. Falcon asked.

Meanwhile…

"Oh no, I'm-a lost." Luigi looked around. "Maybe I can-a get a good-a view from the rooftops." Luigi used his jumping skills to get to the top of one building. "Mama-mia."

All the while, A visor was watching him, scanning him, the file read "Name: Unconfirmed, skills: Most likely minimal, chances of survival: 0.000000000000000000001"

"Huh?" Luigi noticed a yellow and black guy looking at him. It jumped down, all the while firing electric sparks at Luigi. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luigi began to run from it. _"Oh no… Samus mentioned some-a guy like-a this. Kanden was it? I'm-a going to-a be a goner! AAAAAAHHHH!" _Luigi was screaming.

Meanwhile…

Pit was flying, while Samus was jumping across rooftops.

"You're keeping up well Samus." Pit said.

"Of course I am." Samus said. The radar was all of a sudden going off. "What the…" Samus was suddenly getting a really strong trail of energy that was heading for Pit. "Look out Pit!" Samus said, jumping up and tackling Pit, as a red laser grazed his right wing.

"Ah!" The two of them fell below, when suddenly, a blue blur tackled Samus. Separating the two of them.

"Samus?" Pit asked getting up. He suddenly jumped out of the way of another red laser. "What the?" Pit saw some red figure with pointed limbs vanishing. "Palutena warned me of the red marksman. Trace." Pit said, getting his bow ready.

Samus was getting up in some alleyway. "I know you…" She said, facing the figure that attacked her. "Sylux!" She said raising her arm cannon at the blue armored figure.

"Grrroaaarrr!" Sylux roared.

Meanwhile…

"Great, now what?" Bowser asked.

"Um, move maybe." Ganondorf said with some haste in his voice.

"Why?" Bowser asked, when a boulder with orange spires protruding from it tackled him. This sent Bowser and the boulder over the edge of the street.

"That's what I meant." Ganondorf said while getting ready to jump after them, when he suddenly jumped to the side to avoid a shot, what he didn't expect, was the shot to bounce off the street at an angle, where it hit him in the face. "Ah!"

Ganondorf looked up to see a figure in purple armor with a strange, dome shaped arm cannon. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Ganondorf asked, with his fists glowing. The figure made some noise that sounded vaguely like "Noxus."

Bowser got up. "Whoa, that was unexpected." The boulder was then charging back at him. "You want some!" Bowser stopped the boulder with some effort, and then lifted it above his head and threw it. "Yeah! I rule!" A figure walked out; it looked like a walking rock with orange spires. "Want some more?" Bowser asked, bearing his claws.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bounty hunters have now made their move. How will the smashers fare against the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy? We'll have to find out.


	33. New Enemies

Ultimate Smash Adventure

After giving a suggestion one of my reviewers brought up some serious thought, I decided to do something that hadn't occurred to me despite the fact that I've taken this story to Mute City. Either way, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New enemies

Ridley was sitting on a perch, watching these monitors that had live videos of the hunters attacking the smashers and Pit. "Ridley sir!" A Space Pirate said.

"What is it?" Ridley asked.

"The Dark Lord wants to know whether you've made the offer to _him _yet?"

"Gah! I nearly forgot. Tell the Dark Lord I was just on my way." Ridley said as he spread his wings and took off.

"Very well."

Meanwhile…

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luigi screamed as he was running from the volt driver shots Kanden was shooting at him. Kanden was getting very annoyed with the fact that he wasn't even putting up a fight. Kanden's body then compressed a little bit, and the black armor became more evident, Kanden then changed in to a worm like creature with a single yellow eye. "Huh?" Luigi looked at the Stinglarva for a minute.

The Stinglarva then began to give chase and Luigi ran for his life once again. "Oh no! He's-a gaining on-a meeeeee!" Luigi screamed. Luigi then hopped down the side of the building and landed on a ledge coming from the side of the building, "Whew, I think I'm-a safe-a here." Luigi looked up and saw a tiny black piece of the Stinglarva's tail dive-bombing down toward him. "Oh no." The piece of tail then exploded.

Meanwhile…

Bowser stared down this rocky opponent. "So who are you anyway?" Bowser asked. And as if by fate, a piece of paper blew in to Bowser's face. He peeled it off of his face and looked at it. It had the picture of the guy he was facing, under the picture was a little bit of text. Bowser read, "Spire, expert bounty hunter, will do any job if you have any job of particular interest." Bowser then threw the piece of paper down. "I don't care who you are. You're going down!"

Spire curled up in to his Dialanche form and rolled straight up the building to higher ground. Spire then fired his Magmaul multiple times. They would bounce for a little bit before exploding "Whoa! Hot!" Bowser shouted as one of the explosions hit him. Bowser then took a deep breath and blew out a few large fireballs at Spire. Spire simply stood there and took each blast without even phasing. "This isn't good." Bowser muttered.

Meanwhile…

A shadowy figure was standing in a pitch-black room. "Where is he?" The figure asked, with an almost mechanical voice. Ridley then flew in to the room, with only his red eyes being visible. "Took you long enough." The figure said.

"Still your tongue. I am more powerful than you, as you should know." Ridley said.

"I may have lost power, but… never mind. What does the Dark Lord want from me?" The figure asked.

"His offer still stands, he still wants you to join the ranks." Ridley said.

"What could be in it for me?" The figure asked.

"Revenge, and more power than you've ever sought." Ridley said.

"Revenge… I would love nothing more than to get back at C. Falcon for what he did to me. Fine… from here on, I am with the alliance."

"How will you prove this loyalty?" Ridley said.

"C. Falcon's in town now right? I'll send a few henchmen I… persuaded to join me." The figure said menacingly.

"Very good… Deathborn." Ridley responded. The figure was now completely visible. He was wearing black and red. He was also wearing a red cape and red helmet with air tubes attached to the front. The helmet had a partial glass dome that was revealing his brain.

"I will get you C. Falcon, for what you did to me at the GX grand prix!" Deathborn shouted.

Meanwhile…

"Great, now I have to go back and look for them." C. Falcon complained, still driving his car. He was about to turn around when he saw three cars coming from either side. One looked remotely like an anchor with lightning bolts on it, while another was pink with flame patterns, and another was pinkish-tan with ridges down its back.

"Well well, look whose back!" Came a voice C. Falcon hadn't heard in a while.

"Goroh!" C. Falcon shouted, he saw a buff man with a sword visibly mounted next to him.

"Don't forget about me." He looked to the driver in the car with ridges.

"Michael Chain!"

"I'll get you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Came a very insane voice.

"Zoda!"

A fourth car pulled up, it was painted red and orange, a guy appeared on a monitor in the Blue Falcon. "Time to kill you!" The guy on the monitor looked just like C. Falcon, only he was wearing red with a purple helmet.

"Blood Falcon! What do you guys want?" C. Falcon asked.

"Just doing a job, and to get revenge!" Blood Falcon shouted.

"You'll have to catch me first!" C. Falcon said as he hit the accelerator and zoomed off. The other four cars zoomed after him.

Back with our green friend…

Luigi was burnt and bruised from the explosion. "Well, it-a could have-a been worse." Luigi sighed. All of a sudden, Kanden leaped down and was staring at Luigi, face-to-face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi immediately jumped from building to building to get back on top of the roof and get away from Kanden. Kanden gave pursuit, while firing volt-driver shots at Luigi.

"Stay away! Stay away!" Luigi screamed. He then realized that he was pinned against the wall. He turned around and saw Kanden charging up his volt driver. "Well, here-a goes nothing." Luigi said meekly. Luigi began to charge up his thunder hand, Kanden then released the charged electric orb. It slowly moved towards Luigi, Luigi turned his head away, waiting for his impending doom. When it didn't come, Luigi looked and to his surprise, he was somehow holding the big yellow orb using his thunder hand. "Mama-mia!" Luigi then threw it back at Kanden, the shot exploded, and Kanden appeared to go blind for a minute. Luigi jumped at Kanden and did a double kick to Kanden's face. "Alright-a. Guess I'll-a have to fight!" Luigi said with renewed confidence in his voice.

Meanwhile…

Bowser was dodging left and right to avoid getting blasted by Magmaul shots. While Spire was just standing on his perch firing his Magmaul. "Alright! I've had it!" Bowser shouted with a roar. Bowser ran toward the building Spire was on and then rammed it with all the force he had. This rocked the building enough for Spire to fall off of it. While he was falling, Bowser climbed the building slowly by using his claws to grip the building. When Spire fell down far enough, Bowser leaped off, grabbed Spire, retracted in to his shell, and began to drill on Spire's abdomen as they fell to the ground.

When they landed, Bowser jumped out of the dust they stirred up. "Oh yeah! Who's the Koopa?" Bowser shouted. Spire then came rolling out of the rubble in his Dialanche form and when he was close enough, the rocky parts of the Dialanche spun around the rock and battered Bowser mercilessly. "Oooohhh. That hurt!" Bowser yelled in anger as the Dialanche charged back.

Meanwhile…

Ridley was watching Kanden fight Luigi, and Spire fighting Bowser. "This is great entertainment." Ridley said.

"Agreed." Deathborn said. "Although I thought the green one would be quick to die."

"True… it seems that he's stronger than Kanden or I anticipated." Ridley said. "Oh well, Kanden is ruthless, he'll realize this mistake and stop showing any mercy."

"The fight between Spire and that turtle seems much more interesting though." Deathborn said. "But I'm pretty sure Spire will win this as well."

Back with Luigi…

Kanden got back up and went berserk. He then began firing his Volt Driver like mad. "Mama-mia!" Luigi was literally bending over backwards to try and avoid all these shots. Luigi then leaped up in to the air while Kanden attempted to shoot him in mid-air. "Take-a this!" Luigi landed a kick to Kanden's chest. And then… "Green-a Missile!" Luigi rocketed forward and hit Kanden square in the chest.

"Grroooarrr!" Kanden roared. Kanden then ran at Luigi firing shots of the Volt Driver. Luigi then used thunder hand to catch all of the shots fired at him, slowly building up a yellow electric orb in his hands. Luigi then threw it back at Kanden, it once again blurred Kanden's visor to where he couldn't see.

"Now's-a my chance." Luigi said to himself. He then ran up while charging up his thunder hand. "Thunder Hand!" Luigi then unleashed the thunder hand on Kanden's volt driver weapon. This let off an electric shot that overloaded Kanden's suit. The right arm attachment exploded while Kanden collapsed. "Whew. I-a won!" Luigi yelled.

Meanwhile…

Bowser was now trying to keep from being battered by the Dialanche. Spire was charging ruthlessly at Bowser. "Alright! Try this!" Bowser shouted. He then took a deep breath, and let out a humongous stream of fire that was slowing down the Dialanche. Bowser was backing up slowly as he let loose his fiery wrath. Bowser then stopped breathing fire, and he jumped in the air. The Dialanche crashed in to the building behind Bowser.

When Spire walked out, with his cannon ready to fire, he looked around for Bowser. What he didn't expect, was Bowser's voice to come from above him. "Take this! Bowser Bomb!" Bowser shouted. Bowser then did a ground pound that crushed Spire under his weight. Bowser then hopped off and then ran at Spire. While running, he leaped off of the ground somewhat and withdrew in to his shell. "Whirling Fortress!" Bowser spun around and crashed in to Spire. Spire was wobbling from the damage he was taking. "Rapid Koopa Claw!" Bowser then made multiple, rapid slashes at Spire that were actually leaving scratch marks in Spire's body. Spire, finally collapsed.

"Whew… sheesh, didn't think this guy would give me trouble." Bowser said. "Whoa! I need to find Ganondorf!" Bowser said while looking around. "Dang! I don't know my way around this city though."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter, Weevil vs. Marth and Pikachu. And then Noxus vs. Ganondorf. Read and Review please.

NOTE: I may not be updating within the next few days, I'll be going on a small trip over the weekend. So please be patient until the next update.


	34. Realization

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Well, I had a blast on my trip. If only the county I was in didn't have to change the schedule for snow, then I would have another day free. Oh well, here's the next chapter of the Mute City arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. I also do not own anything else in this story except the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realization

C. Falcon was still attempting to escape his pursuers. Zoda and Blood Falcon were catching up quickly. "Die!" Shouted Zoda.

"Not a chance!" C. Falcon said. As Zoda caught up, C. Falcon slowed down his speed enough to fall right behind Zoda. He then did a spin attack that hit Zoda at an angle to send the car spinning out of control

"AAUUUGGHH!" Zoda screamed as he spun out of control to where Blood Falcon crashed.

"Augh! You idiot!" Blood Falcon shouted at Zoda. "The rest of you go on! I'll catch up." Goroh and Michael zoomed past after C. Falcon.

"I hope Marth and Pikachu are alright." C. Falcon said to himself.

Meanwhile…

"I should have known Zoda would fail." Deathborn said.

"The failure of those two bounty hunters is disturbing as well." Ridley said.

"How fare the other hunters anyway?" Deathborn asked.

"Let's see… ah! Here we go!"

Meanwhile…

A bunch of kids were on a street level, playing wall ball with a laser ball of sorts. "Hey guys! Look!" One of the kids shouted, pointing above them. The kids looked up to see two figures falling from the above street level. Marth was punching and kicking Weevil as they were falling down. Weevil was also doing the same.

"Take this!" Marth said as he drew his sword and attempted to slash at Weevil in the air. Weevil turned on his laser sword and was sword fighting while plummeting below. Weevil finally hit the ground with Marth falling on top of him. Marth rolled off, got up and got his sword ready.

"Don't move!" Weevil said as he aimed his battle hammer at the group of kids.

"You wouldn't." Marth said.

"Lay down your sword." Weevil demanded. The kids were quivering with fear.

"Alright! Here, I'm laying it down." Marth said as he set his Falchion on the ground.

"Now let me hit you, and I'll spare the children." Weevil said.

"How do I know I can have your word on that?" Marth asked.

"I've been hired to eliminate you, there will be no more need for bloodshed after that." Weevil said. People stopped their hover cars to stop and stare at this scene. Several were screaming. Marth let out a heavy sigh and raised his hands in the air. "Good." Weevil said as he aimed his battle hammer at Marth.

"Pikachu!"

"Huh?" Weevil looked up and saw Pikachu falling to the ground.

"Piiiiikaaachuuuu!" Pikachu let of four lightning bolts at Weevil. "Pikachu! Chu chu!" Pikachu then began firing multiple lightning bolts. Weevil finally managed to dodge out of the way.

"Now's my chance." Marth said. "Get out of here kids!" Marth shouted, they obeyed. Marth ran and picked up his sword while charging at Weevil.

Meanwhile…

Ganondorf leaped after Noxus as Noxus fired his judicator at Ganondorf. "Come here and fight me!" Ganondorf demanded. Noxus leaped above Ganondorf's head and fired another judicator shot. Ganondorf jumped backwards, but the shot ricocheted at an angle that it still hit him in the chest. "Augh! Grrr… why didn't I see that coming?" He asked.

Noxus then unsheathed a blade from under the pad on his left hand and charged at Ganondorf while he was stunned. Ganondorf's hands began to glow with purple energy and he caught the blade. "Take this!" Ganondorf threw Noxus in to a window behind him. Noxus crashed on to a card table. All the people at the slot machines, poker tables, roulette tables and nickel slots stopped and stared at the Vhozon as he stood up.

"It's a Vhozon! He's come to punish our gambling! Run!" Some random guys shouted as everyone ran out of the casino.

"Nooooo!" Shouted the manager.

"Where'd you go! I'm not done with you." Ganondorf said as he stared at Noxus from the window.

Meanwhile…

Marth was now sword fighting with Weevil on the street they were on. Anybody who was still in the area was staring at this spectacle. Marth made a downward vertical slash, Weevil blocked and parried with a horizontal slash. Marth also blocked this and somersaulted over Weevil and attempted a horizontal slash at Weevil. Weevil dodged it by leaping backward, he then had to bend over backwards to avoid an electric bolt. Weevil fired his battle hammer at Pikachu, he dodged the initial shot, but he got caught in the explosion.

"You'll pay for that." Marth said. He charged at Weevil again. Marth and Weevil kept on swinging their swords rapidly. The two of them were blocking and dodging and attacking with light speed sword slashes.

"Good grief. Look at how fast those guys are." One bystander said.

"I know, my eyes can hardly keep up with this fight." Another bystander responded.

"That's because you don't have very developed eyes." The first one said.

"Excuse my species." The second one said snobbishly. Marth and Weevil were still going strong, never tiring.

"Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu fired another lightning bolt that hit Weevil. Weevil then used his laser sword to absorb the rest of the attack before taking a powerful horizontal slash. Marth sidestepped it, spun around, and made a horizontal slash at Weevil's waist.

"This'll get him." Marth said. Weevil's waist suddenly separated from his legs. "What!" Marth shouted. Weevil's legs got down on their knees, while the fingers extended on the upper body so that he could support himself on his arms. The waist on Weevil's legs also revealed a cannon barrel. "Snap." Marth barely had time to bring his sword to block the shot the legs fired.

"Piiiiikaaaa!" Pikachu screamed as the upper body leaped at Pikachu with the laser sword drawn.

Meanwhile…

"Take this!" Ganondorf leaped in to the air and performed a Wizard's foot attack. The attack missed as Noxus leaped backwards. Noxus then fired Multiple judicator shots at the walls almost randomly. Ganondorf tried to dodge them all, but there were too many shots bouncing around to dodge them. Ganondorf took a shot to the ankle, the face, his back, arm, and chest. "AAAAUUUUGGHH! It's so cold, but it burns like fire." Ganondorf said.

Noxus then charged at him with his blade drawn. Ganondorf jumped over Noxus and kicked him in the back. "Gerudo Dragon!" Ganondorf then charged at Noxus and launched him in to the air in the purple flames. "What the…" Ganondorf watched as Noxus seemed to curl himself up in to a spinning top. Noxus came back down, balancing on the tips of his feet while spinning like a top. Noxus then spun towards Ganondorf.

When he got close enough, Noxus drew his blade while spinning. The attack came too fast for Ganondorf to react to this attack. Noxus' Vhoscythe jumped up and cut Ganondorf's torso multiple time, leaving really deep gashes across Ganondorf's chest. "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" He screamed as the blood began to ooze out his body. Noxus didn't give him time to try and fight back, Noxus returned to his normal form, and fired his judicator at the open wound. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile…

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." Deathborn laughed. "Vhozon's may have a firm belief in justice, but I'll give them credit for their ways of punishment." Deathborn said.

"It was a smart move on my part to turn one of my enemies against another." Ridley said.

Meanwhile…

Marth knew he had to take out those legs, but the turrets targeting abilities were really amazing. "Grrr… what am I supposed to do about those legs?" Marth watched as the upper body was still chasing Pikachu, not giving him any time to fight back.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu launched a lightning bolt behind him, but the upper body dodged it and continued the chase.

"Hiiiiyaaaa!" Marth charged at the legs. The half-turret began to open fire on Marth, Marth dodged from side to side to avoid the blasts as he ran, but the turret eventually hit its mark. "Augh!" Marth was sent flying backwards.

"Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu was still running for dear life. Pikachu tripped and landed right next to Marth. "Pikachu."

"Sheesh, this guy is full of surprises." Marth said as he tried to get up. The two smashers looked behind them, the half-turret fired a humongous shot, while the upper body lunged at them. Marth got up and blocked the upper body's attack, while Pikachu launched a lightning bolt that tore through the half-turret's shot and he zapped the half-turret. The half-turret short-circuited. Marth then parried the attack and slashed it across the back.

"Pikachu." He sighed as he looked at the fallen bodies of Weevil's two halves.

"I only hope the others are alright." Marth said.

Meanwhile…

Ganondorf was lying face down on the ground. It felt like his insides were on fire from freezing. And he was bleeding excessively. Noxus was walking up towards Ganondorf slowly with his blade drawn, ready to end Ganondorf's life in an instant. But he was going to let Ganondorf suffer a little longer. Let the king of evil feel the pain of all those he killed. Noxus kicked Ganondorf over. He got his judicator ready to fire in to the open wound again.

"You'll pay for this." Ganondorf said slowly. Noxus charged up his judicator. "Take this!" Ganondorf then kicked Noxus away, spinning around as he did so. He then charged at Noxus despite the searing pain in his body. Noxus swung his blade, but Ganondorf's flaming hand caught it and crushed it. Noxus then attempted to fire at Ganondorf with the judicator, but Ganondorf grabbed it and crushed it as well.

"You're going DOOOOOWWWWN!" Ganondorf screamed. He began punching and kicking Noxus mercilessly with flaming punches and kicks. Noxus was now pinned to the wall of the casino. Ganondorf had his fist drawn back, as dark energy began to gather. "_This is it for you." _Ganondorf thought. _"Time to end your life now, I'll show no mercy when I unleash the full force of my warlock punch." _The warlock punch finished charging. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ganondorf threw his fist forward. The fist was an inch away from Noxus' head. And it left an unsightly hole in the wall beside Noxus. _"Why can't I finish him?" _Ganondorf wondered. _"I guess… I'm not the man I once was in Hyrule." _Ganondorf thought. Noxus collapsed, Ganondorf turned around and walked away while tying his cape around his wounds.

Meanwhile…

Blood Falcon, Michael, and Goroh were now surrounding C. Falcon and ramming him constantly. "Grrr… come on baby." C. Falcon said. He then pulled a surprise move by ramming the Wild Boar. He then slowed down as the Fire Stingray tried to ram the Blue Falcon, this caused the Fire Stingray to ram the Wild Boar, and both of them crashed.

"Take that!" C. Falcon shouted.

"Grr… I want to finish you here, but it seems I have other orders." Blood Falcon said. "See ya." The Blood Hawk pulled out of the road.

"Huh?" C. Falcon said. "I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden." C. Falcon said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? None of the bounty hunters have died thus far. This arc will probably have two more chapters, we'll see.


	35. Mute City Chaos

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Sorry for the brief delay in the update, there have been certain events beyond my control in the last two days. But without further ado, here is the next chapter of the Mute City arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the elements in this story except for the story itself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mute City chaos

Marth and Pikachu were running down the street level they were on when they ran in to a bruised and somewhat burned Bowser. "What happened to you?" Marth asked.

"Some guy that looked like a walking rock with a lava weapon attacked me." Bowser answered. "What happened to you guys?" Bowser asked when he noticed that Marth was bruised and Pikachu had a few minor cuts.

"Pikachu."

"A guy that split himself in half?" Bowser asked. Marth and Pikachu nodded.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"That sounded like Luigi." Marth said.

"You're right, there's no one else who would do that annoying terrified scream of his." Bowser said.

"Pika." The three of them went for the area Luigi's scream came from. When they got there… "PIKA!" They found Luigi staring at a severely bleeding Ganondorf.

"What happened to you?" Bowser yelled.

Ganondorf struggled to answer, "Some guy with a freezing weapon cut me up badly." He answered.

"Really? Some-a guy with an electric-a weapon attacked-a me." Luigi said.

"Never mind that, we need to help patch up Ganondorf's wounds." Marth said.

Meanwhile…

Pit took to the air again, staying alert to any sudden attack. "Where is he?" He asked himself. He dodged to the side and narrowly avoided a red laser. "There!" Pit quickly pulled his bow and fired a light arrow. It unfortunately flew through thin air. "Darn."

Pit dodged another shot from the imperialist, but he then got hit in the other wing. "Ah!" He yelped as he fell. Pit fell on top of a roof, and slowly got up to look for Trace. He saw him leaping between rooftops before stopping and taking aim at Pit. "Whoa!" Pit ducked to avoid being shot by Trace again. Pit pulled out his bow and fired from behind the ledge at Trace. Pit then ducked under another Imperialist shot. It was now a trade off of shooting and ducking between the Trace and Pit.

Meanwhile…

Samus stared down Sylux for a while. "You still won't tell me why will you?" Samus asked. Sylux responded by raising his right arm. "Fine, let's not waste any more time then." Samus raised her arm cannon and began firing at Sylux with her power beam. Sylux ran up the wall and then jumping off of it and firing his power beam. Samus then tackled Sylux and the two of them toppled over the roof they were standing on, to a balcony below them.

The two of them jumped back from each other immediately. Samus launched a missle at Sylux, who jumped over the missile and open fired with a power beam, but Samus then locked on and fired another missile as he landed. Sylux got hit in the chest area.

"Grooaaaarr!" Sylux roared. Sylux then adjusted his weapon, a current of electricity homed in on Samus and stayed latched on.

"Augh!" The Shock coil then began to rapidly drain her suit's energy. Samus rushed at Sylux and began making aggressive headshots with her plasma beam. But Sylux's Shock coil was replenishing his shields faster than Samus was damaging them. "Take this!" Samus then launched her flamethrower. Sylux backed off, changed in to his lockjaw form, and raced around the corner of the balcony.

Another menwhile…

C. Falcon was still driving in his Blue Falcon; "I've got to find the others." He said. C. Falcon was driving at really high speeds; in fact, it was a wonder why nobody had wrecked trying to avoid him.

Not another meanwhile… okay, it is another meanwhile…

"With only two bounty hunters left, the odds of victory are slimming." Deathborn said.

"You make a good point." Ridley said. He thought for a minute before speaking again. "Alright, tell any of your followers to go to the X-Dimension." Ridley said. "You lead my forces throughout the city, I'll be taking action myself." Ridley said as he spread his wings and took off.

Okay, back with Pit…

Pit was breathing heavily. "Neither of us seem to be giving up this fight." Pit said. "Alright then, give me strength Palutena." Pit said as he made another arrow of light, only this one seemed to glow with more intensity. Pit flew in to the air. From his perch, Trace raised his imperialist, zoomed in, and aimed at Pit's head. "Take this!" Pit shouted, the arrow gave a really bright glow that interfered with Trace's visor. Pit released it and it exploded with light when it hit Trace's perch.

Pit flew back down to the roof he was on, "I did it! May you find peace." Pit said. He suddenly got rammed in the stomach by an invisible force. When he stood up, he saw Trace in his Triskelion form. "What the…" Pit said. Trace then changed back to his normal form and then charged at Pit with his arms swinging like swords. Pit dodged but got cut across the cheek. Pit swung his mallet but it was easily knocked away by Trace.

Back to Samus…

"You're not getting away from me!" Samus said while changing in to morph ball form. She rolled around the corner and then returned to normal. She saw two tripwire bombs placed a few feet from her. "Now did he think I would fall for that?" Samus asked, she then saw the lockjaw charge toward her. She then open fired with her power beam. When Sylux passed her, he placed another bomb… creating a triangle around Samus. "Oh no…" She said. A humongous explosion sent her flying against the edge of the balcony.

The explosion attracted the attention of people, looking down at the balcony from their windows. Sylux was now advancing on Samus firing his Shock Coil. Samus' suit was in critical condition, on the verge of failing. "Try this!" Samus charged her missile launcher, and fired five missiles at Sylux; three of them made contact, she then charged up a super missile and fired it at Sylux, who collapsed at last. "I finally did it." Samus said before falling backward over the balcony.

Back with the other smashers…

Ganondorf's cape was now tied around his wounds tightly. They were wandering around the street level now. "What are we supposed to do now?" Bowser asked.

"Last time you asked that…" Ganondorf began to say.

"Well, nothing is happening this time right?" Bowser responded.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luigi screamed.

"I'll take that as a no." Bowser sighed.

"Luigi's right!" Marth shouted as he drew his sword.

"Pika…" He growled. They were now staring down an army of space pirates.

"This will be fun." Ganondorf smirked as he took a fighting pose.

"Will you be alright?" Marth asked.

"I'll be fine." Ganondorf said.

"Hey! You're fighting with us too you know!" Bowser shouted when he noticed Luigi was trying to sneak off.

"Oh-no… I'm-a not going to-a enjoy this." Luigi said meekly.

Meanwhile…

Pit was fending off Trace by swinging his bow like Darth Maul did with his light saber. Trace then got more aggressive and began making more rapid slashes. "Forgive me for this." Pit said. He pulled his bow apart and began to fight with his dual blades. Pit and Trace where slashing, blocking, parrying, and dodging at a rapid pace now. Trace then managed to cut Pit across the forehead while Pit managed to duck under another slash, spin around and cut Trace's leg.

The two of them locked their blades, (or Trace's sharp limbs, whichever you prefer.) pushing at each other. Pit then flapped his wings and flew over Trace, causing Trace to lose balance. Pit then took this opportunity to deliver a slash across Trace's back. Pit then made rapid slashes at Trace. Trace managed to block a few of these rapid slashes, but he was still unable to block all of them. Trace then found an opening, he made a cross slash that sent Pit flying backwards a few feet. Trace then aimed his imperialist while Pit put his bow back together and took aim…

Meanwhile…

Samus was moving slowly toward through the alleyway on the lowest street level. Her suit was visibly damaged, the visor was cracked, the armor was burnt and letting off sparks, and one of the shoulder pads was almost totaled. The radar was then letting off its alarm. "He's still following me. But I'm in no shape to fight." Samus said to herself. Samus managed to run around the alleyway to avoid a charged power beam shot from above.

Sylux hopped down and aimed his cannon around the corner and fired his Shock coil at Samus while she was propped against the Dumpster. He got closer, to find the suit abandoned and empty. He suddenly received a blast from behind, followed by a kick that made him fall on his face. He turned around to see Samus in her blue spandex with a laser pistol in her hand. "Try me." She said.

Sylux roared once again and fired his Shock Coil. Samus pulled the barrel of her laser back and it changed in to a laser sword of sorts. "My laser whip ought to hold off your Shock Coil." Samus said snidely. Samus then ran at Sylux. When he attempted to fire his power beam, Samus jumped to the side and ran along the wall. When Sylux fired again, Samus leaped off and performed multiple slashes with her laser whip. Sylux went down and finally stayed down. "I've got to find the others now." Samus said. She pressed a button on her suit and it compacted in to a suitcase like device that she mounted on her back. She then ran off.

The sky had blackened and the other smashers were now fighting off multiple space pirates. "Take this!" Ganondorf fired blasts of dark energy at the space pirates and did a break dance style kick to clear the one around him. Marth performed multiple sword dance combos that were taking down multiple pirates.

"Piiiiikaaaachuuuu!" Pikachu unleashed a huge amount of electricity that fried all the space pirates around him. Bowser retracted in to his shell and performed a whirling fortress move. He then came out and breathed a stream of fire.

"Take-a this!" Luigi shouted as he leaped in to the air. A bunch of pirates looked up and tried to see where he went. Luigi then came back down spinning like a drill, he took down a few pirates standing below him, and then performed a spin kick on another, and did short jump attacks on all the other pirates. A bunch of pirates came behind him and prepared to blast him when a burst of light incinerated them. "Hey! It's-a Pit!" Luigi shouted. Everyone looked to see Pit standing on a rooftop with his bow drawn. His right arm also had a really bad burn streak across it.

"What happened to your arm?" Bowser asked as he clawed a few more Space Pirates.

"Let's just say I had a face off." Pit answered as he knocked a few out with his mallet. _"At least I spared him." _Pit thought. A large number of pirates converged on the smashers when all of a sudden; a blue hover car rammed them all out of the way.

"Hey guys!" C. Falcon shouted as the cockpit of the Blue Falcon opened up.

"About time." Ganondorf said as he punched a few more.

"Hey! Better late than never!" C. Falcon shouted. He charged in to a crowd and did a series of flaming punches and kicks. A space pirate tried to jump him when Samus jumped in and kicked it away before blasting it.

"Samus?" Marth asked.

"My suit had a few difficulties." Samus answered. Samus took out her laser whip and began to slash at a number of Space Pirates.

"Pika!" The smashers were now fighting off hoards of Space pirates at a time. Marth's mad sword skills, Ganondorf and Bowser's raw power, Samus' laser whip and blaster, plus Pit's bow blades were taking down a large number at a time.

"Pikachu!"

"You-a got it!" Luigi shouted. He charged his thunder hand and held Pikachu around the waist and Pikachu let out a super charged blast.

"PIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAACHUUUUUUU!" This incinerated a large number of Space Pirates.

"Ah, C. Falcon." Came a somewhat mechanical voice.

"Deathborn!" C. Falcon shouted.

"Let's skip the pleasantries shall we?" Deathborn said. His large red shoulder pads and cape fell off, and Deathborn took a fighting pose.

"Bring it on!" C. Falcon said as he took a fighting pose as well.

"Look out!" Samus shouted as she dodged to the side to avoid a humongous beam of plasma.

"Now face the wrath of one of the Seven Deadly Fates!" Roared Ridley.

"So it's come down to this has it?" Pit asked.

"Bring it you overgrown lizard!" Bowser shouted.

"I'll take you down!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Mama-mia!" Luigi shouted in fear.

"Pikachu!"

"I'll cut you down to size!" Marth shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you guys think? the next chapter will be the last chapter of the Mute City arc. Until then, R and R!


	36. The power of the Deadly Fates

Ultimate Smash Adventure

The Mute City Finale! It is here at last! Can C. Falcon defeat Deathborn? Can the other smashers and Pit defeat Ridley? Will Pit join the smashers? All will be revealed in this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The power of the deadly fates

C. Falcon stared down Deathborn. "So, you're in the Alliance? I thought you owed allegiance to no one?" C. Falcon asked.

"Not normally, but I this gave me the perfect opportunity to finally have my revenge on you." Deathborn answered. "I never got over that dip in the magma."

"I'm gonna crush that dome this time." C. Falcon said.

"Die smashers!" Ridley roared. Ridley took to the sky and began breathing plasma balls.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired several bolts of electricity at Ridley, who was avoiding them all. Pit took aim with his bow and released the arrow. The arrow homed in on Ridley, but it still missed its mark. Ridley then breathed a beam of plasma at the smashers. Ganondorf made a shield of dark energy; Bowser withdrew in to his shell while everyone else managed to dodge out of the way.

"Ow…" Bowser said as he came out of his shell. "I should have known that wouldn't work."

Ridley then flew in and tail-whipped Bowser in to the nearest building. Ganondorf tried to use Gerudo Dragon attack on Ridley, but Ridley turned around and breathed a beam of plasma on Ganondorf. This sent Ganondorf flying in to the nearest building badly burnt.

"Ridley!" Samus shouted, she open fired with her laser rifle, but the attacks were as effective as a peashooter on a tank. Ridley grabbed Samus and threw her against the ground and nearly crushed her under her foot.

"Back off of my friends!" Marth shouted.

"I'll help you!" Pit shouted. The two of them charged at Ridley with their blades drawn. Ridley took to the air and began launching plasma balls. Pit avoided them and attempted to slash at Ridley in mid-air, but Ridley flew out of the way and Marth jumped at Ridley and did multiple slashes in mid-air. Ridley simple tail-whipped Marth away.

"This is for burning me!" Bowser took a deep breath and let out a humongous stream of fire. Ridley dodged to the side, but Pit got in the way and suffered a burnt wing. "Oops."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu fired a large bolt of electricity with Luigi holding his waist again. This blast hit Ridley, and everyone else took advantage of this to launch an attack.

"Take this!" Deathborn shouted. Deathborn and C. Falcon charged at each other and attacked. C. Falcon was throwing multiple flaming punches and kicks while Deathborn was throwing just as many punches with robot like strength. They both backed off and ran in circles before charging at each other again. When they crashed, it created a small sonic boom. "You're better than I thought." C. Falcon said as he launched another flurry of fists and kicks.

"And you're just as good as I expected." Deathborn said as he blocked all of these attacks. "Time to take it up a notch." Deathborn suddenly vanished and reappeared behind C. Falcon. "Hiya!" He gave C. Falcon a really powerful punch that launched him across the street. Deathborn teleported and performed multiple punches and kicks while C. Falcon was pinned on the ground.

"Between Ganondorf's Warlock punch, my Sheild Breaker, Pikachu and Luigi's lightning attacks, Bowser's flames, Samus' shots, and Pit's arrows… there is no way Ridley could have survived." Marth said. When the smoke cleared Ridley was flying in place with only some minor burns.  
"Reeroooaaarr!" Ridley roared. Ridley flew forward at high speeds, Pit tried to fight off Ridley with his blades, but he was clawed and then thrown in to Samus. Ridley then crushed them under his foot. Then he breathed a plasma beam in to torch Pikachu.

"Piiiiikaaaa!" Pikachu tried to run but he tripped. Pikachu waited to be burnt to death, but he only became partially burnt. When he looked to see why, Luigi was standing in front of him.

"It's-a not as-a bad as-a it looks." Luigi said while smoke was coming from his body.

"Roooaaaaarr!" Ridley then charged at Marth, Bowser, and Ganondorf. Ridley was thrusting his tail forward at rapid speeds. Ganondorf tried grabbing it, when he did, Ridley flew in to the air and slammed Ganondorf on to the ground before flying back down while breathing plasma at Marth and Bowser. The smashers were now down on the ground. "I have won!" Ridley roared in triumph.

C. Falcon was back on his feet and launching another barrage of attacks at Deathborn. But Deathborn would simply teleport out of the way and attack from behind. "Hold still!" C. Falcon said as he threw another flaming punch.

"I'll take you down how I please." Deathborn said menacingly. This time, he teleported and grabbed C. Falcon and lifted him above his head. "It's time to die." Deathborn said, as he was about to throw C. Falcon down below the really high street level they were on.

In spite of their injuries, the smashers got up and got ready to fight again. "I was sent here to vanquish you, and I will not fail Palutena!" Pit shouted as he split his bow apart.

"Roaaarr!" Bowser roared. "I'll take you down!"

"Take this you freak!" Ganondorf shouted. He jumped at Ridley and attempted to hit him with a Warlock punch, but Ridley, being more agile than he looks, dodged it. What Ridley didn't expect, was for Luigi to jump at him as well.

"Take-a this!" Luigi did a flip kick on Ridley's head, followed by a spin kick to the side of Ridley's face. Ridley slapped Luigi away and was about to bore through him with his tail when Bowser blew fire in Ridley's face. Pit took advantage of this distraction.

"Palutena! Give me strength!" Pit shouted, he released his arrow of light and it split in to multiple arrows that homed in on Ridley and hit him in the chest.

"Pikachuuuu!" A powerful lightning blast hit Ridley, followed by Marth stabbing his sword in to Ridley's back.

"Wizard's foot!" Ganondorf then rammed Ridley in the abdomen.

"Goodbye!" Deathborn shouted as he threw C. Falcon down below him.

"Noooo!" Samus shouted, she dove, fired a grappling hook and swung to catch C. Falcon in mid-air. When they landed back on the street level they were on, Samus fired her pistol at a surprised Deathborn, who did get hit.

"Oof! Curses, we'll meet again." Deathborn said before opening a wormhole and disappearing.

"Why did he leave like that?" Samus wondered.

"Never mind that. The others could use a hand." C. Falcon said as he stood back up. Indeed, despite all of those attacks by the smashers, Ridley was now stomping them flat again.

"Diiiiiiieeee!" Ridley shouted as he breathed a ray of plasma at all the smashers.

"Take this!" C. Falcon lunged at Ridley, throwing multiple punches and kicks at Ridley. "Falcon Punch!" C. Falcon then charged up his fist and hit Ridley full force.

"I've had enough!" Ridley shouted, he tail whipped C. Falcon away and took a deep breath.

"I know I promised I wouldn't try to yet goddess, but I have no choice." Pit muttered.

"Huh?" Everyone stared at Pit.

"RELEASE!" Pit shouted. Pit glowed for a minute before returning to normal. Pit then pulled his bow apart to get the blades. He then charged at Ridley a little faster than before, Ridley swung his claws at Pit, who blocked them all and parried with his blades.

"What? How did he get so much stronger?" Ridley asked. Pit then attacked again, cutting Ridley somewhat. "Fine! No more games!" Ridley shouted, he attacked Pit mercilessly, Pit was unable to block all the attacks and became seriously injured.

"Dark power has more energy than I thought, I guess I'll have to use it." Pit said.

"Now what?" Bowser asked. Pit began to spin his blades around while doing spins and steps that were rhythmic, the blades began to glow with an intense, holy light. "True power! Angel Wing!" Pit shouted. He then brought his wings in front of him, before flapping them back while making a circular slash with his blades. The force of the circular slash sent a storm of angel feathers made of light focused on Ridley. The attack was bombarding Ridley, severely damaging him.

"What… is… this… power!" Ridley screamed. The attack felt like it was piercing him. "I must retreat for now." Ridley breathed out when the attack finally ended. Ridley then disappeared in to the sky. Pit then fell to his knees.

"Pit!" Luigi shouted. Everyone ran over to see if he was okay.

"I see why you've forbidden me from doing that yet goddess." Pit said before falling unconscious.

"Pika?"

"We should take him back to smash mansion." C. Falcon said.

"Why?" Bowser asked.

"Because there are quite a few questions we need to ask him." Samus said.

"Exactly." Marth said.

"What-a questions?" Luigi asked.

"How did he get strong enough to fight Ridley by himself? What was that devastating attack? And what did he mean by he wasn't supposed to use it yet?" Ganondorf answered. "And there is a lot more about this that Pit can answer." He continued to say as he picked Pit up and carried him to his warp star. The smashers nodded and got on their warp stars with a heavy thought on their mind… they had battled a Deadly Fate stronger than Majora's Mask, and basically lost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think. The answer to what was up with Pit at the last minute will be answered after the Land of Fire arc. In fact, a lot of questions will be answered after the Land of Fire arc. Which won't be happening for quite a while now. Until the next chapter, R and R!


	37. Arrival in Dreamland

Ultimate Smash Adventure

All right, the Dreamland arc will begin now. I've been planning this arc for a little while so I think you guys will like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrival in Dreamland

Three figures were standing on top of the gates to the King Dedede's castle. All three of them were in armor. One figure was dressed in Green armor with a fairly big green helmet. The other was hunched over with some pink beak on the helmet. The last figure, standing between the two was round, and wrapped in a blue cape. His gray mask was visible as well as two yellow eyes.

"Sir Meta Knight?" Asked the one in green armor with an English accent.

"Yes Sword Knight?" The round knight answered with a Spanish accent.

"What are you thinking?" The hunched knight asked with a mumble.

"Well Blade Knight, I've been thinking about these attacks on Dreamland recently." Meta Knight answered. "Who has been attacking? What is their purpose? And will we be able to protect the residents of Cappytown by ourselves?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well the citizens have retreated behind the castle walls." Sword Knight responded.

"I think we will be able to protect them." Blade Knight said.

"Maybe, but we're undermanned, and the attacks have stopped." Meta Knight said, letting this statement sink in a little bit. "And if the attacks have stopped, that means that our enemy is gathering their strength." As if on cue, a snail with some tufts of facial hair on each side of its head appeared, panting heavily.

"Ah, Meta Knight… I finally… found you…" The snail said between breaths.

"What is it Escargoon?" Meta Knight asked.

"The King… requests… your… presence…" Escargoon says as he faints.

"I'm on my way." Meta Knight said as he walked off. Sword Knight and Blade Knight followed, staying to either side. As they walked, Meta-Knight began to think back…

Flashback!… 

Kirby was standing in front of a warp star, facing Meta-Knight, Tiff, Tuff, and just about everybody in Cappy Town except for King Dedede and Escargoon. "Pyo…" Kirby said sadly.

"Do you have to go Kirby?" Tuff asked.

"Yes he must." Came Master Hand's voice. He was floating behind Kirby. "It is for peace between different worlds, different people, and more." Master Hand stated.

"Will he come back and visit?" Tiff asked.

"Perhaps…" Master Hand said.

"Pyo." Kirby said while waving goodbye sadly.

"Good luck Kirby." Meta-Knight simply said.

"We'll see each other again!" Tiff said confidently.

"Pyo!" He said happily as he slipped and fell on his back. Everyone laughed at this.

End of flashback!… 

The three knights were standing in King Dedede's chamber. The king was sitting on his throne in his usual red coat and hat. "Meta-Knight, I've brought you here to ask you whether it's finished or not?" King Dedede asked.

"No, its not finished yet." Meta-Knight answered.

"Well you better get to finishing it!" King Dedede said. "If those guys attack when it isn't finished, we'll be on thin ice!"

"I know, but the waddle dee's are working as hard as they can on it." Meta-Knight answered. "In fact, I was just going to check on it and see if I can help."

"Well you better get on it. With it on our side we'll be invincible!" King Dedede shouted. "Those guys won't stand a chance against it!" Escargoon once again came in to the room panting heavily. "Where have you been! And did you stop by the kitchen like I demanded?" King Dedede asked.

"But I… thought you… said to go get…. Meta-Knight? I didn't… hear you say to… get a snack." Escargoon answered.

"Well tell me what you want and then go get me something to eat." King Dedede said.

"Some… shooting stars… crashed in to… Cappytown." Escargoon said before passing out again.

"I'll investigate at once." Meta-Knight said.

"Alright then!" King Dedede said. Meta-Knight turned around to leave while the other two knights followed. "Well Escargoon? Are you going to get me something to eat?" King Dedede asked.

A few minutes earlier…

"Pichu! Stop playing around on that Warp Star!" Falco yelled. Pichu was doing multiple flips in mid-air on his Warp Star.

"Pyo! Pyo!" Kirby yelled happily.

"He sure is happy to get a chance to go home." Peach said while smiling.

"Yoshi."

"Wait a minute! Pichu! Stop messing around before…" Mewtwo began to say, but it was too late, Pichu went out of control and crashed in to a nearby forest.

"Jiggly…" She sighed.

"Great…" Falco sighed.

"Look out!" Peach shouted.

"Uwaaaaaaaa!" They all shouted in their own way… before crashing in to the Cappytown square.

Meta-Knight and the other two knights finally arrived. Meta-Knight unwrapped his cloak from around him and got his Galaxia sword ready. It was golden with jagged edges. Sword Knight pulled out a golden sword while Blade Knight pulled out a normal looking sword. "Keep your guard up men." Meta-Knight said. The three of them peeked around houses and saw the five of the smashers talking. Kirby was out of their line of sight.

"Yoshi yoshi."

"Jigglypuff."

"I know that." Falco responded.

"But where do you think Pichu is in that forest?" Peach asked.

"Show yourselves!" Mewtwo shouted to everyone's minds.

"Impressive… you knew we were here." Meta-Knight said.

"So who are you guys?" Blade Knight asked.

"Wait! That's Kirby!" Sword Knight shouted, pointing to Kirby.

"Pyo!" He said happily.

"Oh… so you are the ones Kirby went to join." Meta-Knight said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Meta-Knight of the Star warriors."

"Pleasure to meet you… I'm Peach." Peach responded sweetly.

"I'm Falco." Falco said.

"Jigglypuff."

"Yoshi."

"My name is Mewtwo." Mewtwo told them.

"A psychic huh?" Meta-Knight asked. "But… didn't you mention that you needed to look for someone?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Yes… one of our companions was playing around on a warp star and crashed in to those woods." Peach said.

"The woods." Meta-Knight said. "It is not safe to be in those woods as of late, we should make haste." Meta-Knight said.

Meanwhile…

Pichu got out from the hole he made with his Warp Star. "Pichu." He sighed. Pichu then noticed a bunch of leaves on the ground. "Pichu!" He shouted happily. He began to jump around in the leaves like a little kid. "Pichu?" He then noticed something strange moving in the bushes. He ran over and saw something that looked like it was made of wood. "Pichu?" Pichu poked it with his little paw and it retracted in to the bushes. "Pichu!" Pichu began to follow it happily. When he caught up with it, he poked it again, and then the shadow he was standing in moved. "Pichu?" He saw a tree with green leaves and a thick trunk looking at him with a really angry face. "PIIIIIIICHUUUU!" He screamed with terror.

A short distance away…

"That sounds like Pichu." Falco said.

"Yes… I sense him now." Mewtwo said.

"But why was he screaming?" Peach asked.

"I guess we'll find out shortly." Meta-Knight answered.

Back with Pichu…

"Pichu!" Whispy Wood was making sharp roots shoot out of the ground at Pichu. "Piiiiichuuuu!" Pichu zapped Whispy Wood, but as we all should know, wood doesn't conduct electricity and the electric attack did absolutely nothing to the tree. "Pi…" Whispy then took a deep breath and breathed at Pichu. "Piiiiichuuuuu!" He was sent flying backward in to a thorny bush. Pichu crawled out of the bush with several thorns stuck in his skin and fur.

"Pichu!" Came Peach's voice. "What happened?"

"Pichu…"

"A tree with a face on it? You're kidding me right?" Falco asked.

"Whispy Wood." Meta-Knight said. "He's a living tree in these woods. He has a bit of a short fuse." Meta-Knight explained.

"Yoshi."

"We should return to the castle." Meta-Knight said. "I'll explain everything you told me to the king."

Meanwhile…

Dark Meta-Knight was standing on a mountain peak. "Are you ready?" Came Oboro's voice.

"Why did the Dark Lord send you to help me… I'd be perfectly fine with Stalfos and Lizalfos Majora's Mask left behind." Dark Meta-Knight asked.

"Grrr… listen you." Oboro said. "You all make fun of me and consider me weak because unlike the rest of you, I'm not a science genius, I have no genetic powers, or high skill levels, but I'm going to prove right now that I'm more than worthy to serve the Dark Lord." Oboro growled.

"Hmph… we'll just see about that." Dark Meta-Knight said. "Our attacks on the ground may have failed thus far, but we have more numbers on the ground, and if that fails, we'll just use the airships Ramirez provided for us." Dark Meta-Knight said. "And so… I'll be able to complete my plan to bolster the Dark Lord's forces dramatically!" Dark Meta-Knight shouted.

Back with the Smashers…

"Why did you bring Kirby here?" King Dedede yelled.

"Your majesty… you must realize, Kirby's strength will be an asset." Meta-Knight said. "And not just Kirby… his allies as well."

"Well uh…" Dedede tried to think of something to say.

"You know he's right, you're just to full of pride to admit it." Mewtwo told Dedede.

"Yoshi!"

"Pyo!"

"Kirby!" Came Tiff's voice.

"Yeah! Kirby's back!" Came Tuff's voice.

"Pyo!" Kirby shouted happily and ran up to hug Tiff and Tuff.

Peach was exploring the castle with Falco. "For a fat bird, he does have a nice place." Falco remarked.

"I don't think he's all bad." Peach said, "After all, he is letting the town stay here during this crises." Peach pointed out. Yoshi and Kirby were eating in the kitchen.

On the roof…

Mewtwo was meditating. Thinking to himself about their adventure. What to do about the enemy, and just how much more difficult will this adventure get. His eyes opened suddenly. "We're under attack!" Mewtwo's telepathy shouted to everyone in the castle.

"Alright… I'm going to the gates, anyone else?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Of course I'm in." Falco said.

"I'm in." Peach said.

"Yoshi."

"Pyo."

"Jigglypuff."

"Pichu."

"I'm already out here." Mewtwo said.

"We'll follow you to the end sir Meta-Knight." Blade Knight said.

"We swore our allegiance to you when you saved our lives." Sword Knight said.

"It's time to go to battle! Get ready!" Meta Knight shouted as he walked toward the gate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter the fight for Dreamland will start. Until then R and R!


	38. Defending Dreamland

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Okay then, the story continues from where we left off. What is the "it" Meta Knight and King Dedede were referring to? What is Dark Meta-Knight planning on doing to help the Dark Lord? How does Oboro plan to prove himself? Can the Smashers, Meta-Knight, and Meta-Knight's subordinates fight off the invasion? And will I ever stop asking these questions? All will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Defending Dreamland

Our team of ten was standing in front of the gates to the castle, while King Dedede and Escargoon were standing on top of the castle gates. "You all better fight off these goons or else I'll come down there and…" No one was really listening to Dedede, even though he had a microphone to enhance his already loud voice.

"Has that guy stopped talking yet?" Falco asked.

"Jigglypuff."

"Darn." Falco sighed. Everyone looked straight ahead and saw a massive army of Stalfos Knights, Lizalfos, Waddle Doos, and Poppys charging at them.

"Pyo?" Kirby stared at one of the Waddle Doos.

"I don't know, but it seems that they made copies of Waddle Doo from inside the castle." Meta-Knight explained.

"Yoshi."

"Pichu."

"Here we go." Peach said. The army drew closer, and closer, and…

"Just get on with the fight and stop building the intense mood here would ya Nintendogeek01!" King Dedede shouted in his microphone to no one in particular.

"Sire, who is Nintendogeek01?" Escargoon asked.

"Never mind! I just wish he would get on with the fight and stop wasting my time with suspense building dialect." Dedede complained. Alright fine…

The smashers charged toward the army when it got close enough. A few Waddle Doo's fired beams from their large eyes. Kirby rolled out of the way and inhaled one of the beams. Kirby was then seen sporting a Jester's hat. Kirby then fired multiple balls of energy at the Waddle Doo's, defeating them.

Falco performed a sweep kick on a Lizalfos followed by rapid aerial kicks on another one. Falco then pulled out his blaster and shot down a few more. "Too easy." Falco said. He then used phantasm to charge through a group of them.

Peach had her frying pan out and was slamming it down on any enemies foolish enough to get close. Peach jumped over a bomb a Poppy threw at her and floated above all the enemies. "Take this!" She shouted. She then began to kick at their heads while floating above them, when she was finished, all the enemies she had kicked were down on the ground. "Sweet!"

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff performed a rollout move, mowing down several enemies. She then got up and started slapping anyone close enough silly. "Jiiiiigaalllyypuuuuff, jigalllyyyyypuuuuff." Jigglypuff started to sing.

"Cover you ears!" Mewtwo shouted to everyone in the vicinity. The smashers, Meta-Knight and his subordinates obeyed. Everyone was pretty sure they would win now but…

"Why are you singing in the middle of a battle field! You should be fighting!" King Dedede was yelling, blaring in to his microphone. This was quite effectively making Jigglypuff's song unheard.

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff was then kicked by a Lizalfos. "Jigglypuuuuuff!"

"Augh! That idiot is going to make our job that much more difficult." Mewtwo groaned.

"Yoshi!" Everyone immediately got back to the fray. Yoshi performed Egg-Roll and mowed down several, he then got back up and swallowed a Stalfos Knight. Yoshi then threw several exploding eggs in to the crowd of enemies, taking out-group after group after group.

"All those bones must've made quite a bit of ammo." Falco remarked as he kicked another Poppy across the face.

"Pichu!" Pichu was jumping around, tackling opponents since he couldn't risk hurting himself with electric attacks right now. "Pichu!" Pichu then used Quick attack to charge through several enemies. Jigglypuff was back to double slap combos and rollout attacks.

The three knights were easily cleaving through enemy after enemy with their sword combos. In fact… Meta-Knight's sword attacks were so fast that you couldn't even see each individual swing. "Look out!" Meta-Knight shouted. A group of enemies was about to get the jump on Peach. Meta-Knight charged forward and performed his light-speed slashes.

"Thank you." Peach said while pulling out a turnip and throwing it.

"You can thank me later." Meta-Knight said. He charged and performed several spin-slashes, and his mach-speed sword combos to take out several enemies. "Hiya!" Meta-Knight shouted. He performed a slash with his sword that created a tornado that tore through several enemies at once.

"This one is good." Mewtwo said as he watched Meta-Knight while blasting enemies with his Shadow balls. Yoshi was continually using Stalfos Knights for egg-ammo to bombard enemies. Peach's turnips and the occasional bob-omb and frying pan were also clearing out crowds.

"Time to step it up a notch!" Falco said. He performed a spin kick under the chin of several enemies and then quickly leaped up in to the air. "Take this!" Falco then dashed through those enemies in mid-air before crashing back down using Fire bird. "Too easy."

"Piiiiiichuuuu!" Pichu let loose a lightning bolt that zapped several enemies at once.

"Pyo!" Kirby then seemed to charge up before releasing a large amount of energy on the enemy army.

"Sword Beam!" Meta-Knight shouted. He leaped in to the air, and seemed to float their, his Galaxia sword began to glow before he made a powerful slash that sliced through a large crowd of enemies.

"Time to show you how powerful I am." Mewtwo said. He raised both his hands and began blasting shadow balls rapidly; he then bent forward as if he was going to pick up something. "Grrrrraaaa!" Mewtwo then threw his hands in the air and chunks of earth were ripped out of the ground. Mewtwo's eyes were glowing with blue light as he held the boulders with his telekinesis. Mewtwo then thrust his arms forward and the boulders were sent crashing through the army of enemies like bowling balls. Mewtwo then raised the boulders over the enemies, and then let them fall down on top of them, crushing another majority of the army.

"Impressive." Meta-Knight said.

"There are still far too many of them though." Mewtwo said. Indeed, several more were coming toward the castle.

Meanwhile…

"Ha! Your army is failing!" Oboro shouted.

"Well why don't you go prove yourself and fight the smashers yourself then?" Dark Meta-Knight retorted.

"I will." Oboro said with a sinister tone in his voice. Oboro turned around and left.

"Fool. You have served your purpose, now it's time I make my move." Dark Meta-Knight stood up and walked toward the door.

Back at the battlefield…

The smashers were beginning to get tired from fighting such an endless onslaught of enemies.

"Yoshi." He said, showing signs of fatigue. "Yosh?" Yoshi was staring at some black object flying right at him. "Yoshi!" Yoshi couldn't move in time, he was tackled by the object and sent tumbling down the hill. When he got back up, he raised his fists ready to fight off whatever that was.

"Surprised?" Came a voice Yoshi had never heard before. He saw some guy with really thick and really long white hair. He was in black ninja robes with a flame design on it, and a cybernetic eye patch.

"Yoshi?"

"Not that I know what you said but… I am Oboro! Master of the Custom-Robos!" He bragged.

"Yoshi?"

"I take it you don't know what I'm talking about, fine I'll explain." Oboro took out a small cube about the size of his hand. "Custom-Robo's are small robots that can have their combat parts customized. I merge my mind with the Robo's CPU by diving, and then I take direct control of the Robo in a small virtual battlefield."

"Yoshi Yoshi."

"Gah! Speak English will you!" Oboro shouted in frustration. "Never mind! I won't need to fight you in a holoseum, because Dr. Eggman did do something quite helpful." Oboro's cube glowed as he stared at it intensely. Normally this is when the holoseum appears, but instead, there was a bright flash and a Custom Robo replaced Oboro.

"Yoshi?" The Robo was all black and gray, save for a few flame patterns. His right arm had a gray dragon looking device on it, while his left arm had a three barrel bomb launcher that was black in color. Some strangely shaped launch pad was mounted on his back, and there was a pair of black thrusters on his legs.

"Time to die." Came a robotic version of Oboro's voice.

"Grrrrrrr…" Yoshi growled.

Back at the battlefield…

"What was that thing that attacked Yoshi?" Peach asked while smashing another few goons over the head with her frying pan.

"Don't know, but he can handle himself." Falco said as he shot down a few more enemies.

"Jigglypuff!"

"Pyo!" The two puffballs were sent flying backward, and Kirby also lost his power.

"Come on you wimps! I could take them on myself! Why are you guys slacking off?" King Dedede shouted through his microphone.

"Wait a minute… Mewtwo! Could you get that microphone from the king?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Oh I'd be more than thrilled to make him shut up." Mewtwo used his telekinesis to steal the microphone from King Dedede. "Oh…" Mewtwo finally read Meta-Knight's mind to figure out why he wanted the microphone. "Kirby! Swallow this!" Mewtwo hurled the microphone at Kirby. Kirby inhaled it. He was then sporting headphones and was holding a microphone.

"Cover your ears!" Meta-Knight yelled. The smashers and the knights, King Dedede, and Escargoon covered their ears.

"PYO! PYO! PYO! PYO!" Kirby began to chant a horrible song at a ridiculously high volume. All the enemies in the army were cringing in pain, the Stalfos Knights exploded, the Lizalfos seemed passed out, and the Kirby enemies exploded. The Microphone ability disappeared and Kirby returned to normal. "Pyo." He said happily.

"Don't celebrate just yet… Look." Mewtwo pointed to the sky. A humongous fleet of medium sized battleships was flying through the air toward the castle.

"What's that?" Peach asked. She saw a cloud with an eyeball and a giant blue beetle flying toward them.

"Kracko and Buggzy! But… never mind, they need to be destroyed now!"

"But what about the fleet? We need to take them out too." Falco said.

"Alright, we need two people to stay here, and I want everyone else to come with me." Meta-Knight said.

"I'm going to go hold off the fleet." Mewtwo said, flying off in to the sky.

"Escargoon! We're out of here!" King Dedede shouted, he ran in to the castle to hide from the air fleet.

"Pichu!"

"I'll stay with you!" Peach said.

"Are you two sure you want to stay out here and fight those two?" Falco asked. The two of them nodded.

"Besides, we need to find Yoshi after this." Peach said.

"Alright then, everyone else follow me." Meta-Knight said. Sword Knight, Blade Knight (bet you forgot about them haven't you?), Falco, Kirby, and Jigglypuff followed.

Meta-Knight and co. went down in to a basement of the castle.

"Good luck Kirby!" Tiff shouted.

"Take it to em!" Tuff shouted. Shortly afterwards, they thought they saw Meta-Knight heading toward the throne room. "Huh? But Meta-Knight just went in to the basement." Tuff said.

"Something's up." Tiff said. The two quietly followed Meta-Knight to the throne room.

"Meta-Knight, I thought you were going to the basement?" King Dedede said.

"Uh sire…" Escargoon started to say.

"Not now Escargoon. How many times do I have to give orders around here to get something done." Dedede continued to lecture while Meta-Knight continued to just stare at him.

"Sire…" Escargoon said considerably worried now.

"I'm busy, Meta-Knight, Star warrior or not you need to…"

"Sire that's not Meta-Knight!" Escargoon shouted.

"What do you mean?" Dedede asked.

"I just got a call from commander Waddle Doo that Meta-Knight and the Smashers just arrived in the basement." Escargoon said nervously.

"Then who…" Dedede looked nervously at the Meta-Knight staring at him. He then noticed that the figure was gray and the cape was tattered. The imposter pulled his cape back and revealed a sword that looked just like Galaxia, only it was gray in color.

"I am the Dark reflection of Meta-Knight." D. Meta-Knight said with a more sinister version of Meta-Knight's voice. "And you have something I need." He said while pointing his sword at King Dedede.

Meanwhile…

"That's amazing!" Falco said.

"Jiggly…" She said in awe.

"Pyo?"

"Yes Kirby, this is something like the same thing." Meta-Knight answered. "This is the Halberd 2!" The hanger ceiling opened, allowing some light in. The ship looked like a humongous battleship with bat-like wings, multiple cannons, and the face of the ship had Meta-Knight's mask on it. It also had a humongous cannon right below the face of the ship.

"This is our ultimate weapon." Blade Knight said.

"With this, plus that Mewtwo fellow, we should be able to win." Sword Knight added.

"Alright! Let's take it to the sky!" Falco shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi vs. Oboro/Rakansen, Pichu and Peach vs. Kracko and Buggzy, Mewtwo and the Halberd vs. a ridiculously huge fleet of Delphinus model ships, and what of King Dedede and Dark Meta-Knight? Find out next chapter!


	39. All for What?

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I am not sure exactly how many more chapters the Dreamland arc will be. But fear not… I will keep making this arc interesting. And yikes! This chapter is over 2,600 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All for what?

Jigglypuff, Kirby, Falco, Meta-Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, the original Waddle Doo, and a few Waddle Dee's were now on board the bridge of the Halberd 2. "I can't believe those guys made copies of me!" Waddle Doo shouted, referring to the Waddle Doo's the smashers battled.

"Never mind that! Let's see what this baby can do!" Falco said excitedly.

"I see you have a fascination for flying machines." Meta-Knight said.

"You bet!" Falco immediately grabbed the helm. "The controls are old fashion, but I think I can handle it."

"Pyo!"

"He's right, we shouldn't waste any more time, let's fly!" Meta-Knight ordered.

"You got it!" Falco said. He raised the Halberd 2 out of the hanger and began to fly toward the fleet of enemy ships.

Meanwhile…

"Pichu!" Pichu jumped out of the way of another one of Kracko's electric attacks. "Pichu!" He stuck his tongue out at Kracko. Kracko then tackled at Pichu. Pichu was then crushed under Kracko.

"Whoa!" Peach ducked under Buggzy's club. Peach then smacked Buggzy over the head with her frying pan. "Yeah!" Buggzy then grabbed Peach and slammed her on to the ground and attempted to pound her with her club. Peach barely managed to roll out of the way. "Take this!" Peach pulled out a turnip and hurled it at Buggzy. Buggzy then pulled out a sword and sliced it in half. "Oh."

"Pichu!" Pichu was running from Kracko's body slams and lightning bolts. "Piiiichuuu!" Pichu tried to zap Kracko, but instead he used on of his lightning rods to catch the bolt and then send it back two fold. "Pichu!" He screamed as he got zapped by lightning.

Meanwhile…

"Yoshi!" Yoshi charged at Oboro/Rakansen and tried to ram him. But when Yoshi lunged, Oboro disappeared. "Yoshi?" He then heard a roar and turned around only to see a humongous purple dragon made of energy land a direct hit on him. "Yoshi!"

"Take this!" Oboro shouted. He fired four more shots from the Wyrm gun on his right arm. Yoshi got back up and made quick sidesteps while running toward Oboro. Oboro then launched Cheetah pods off of his back and three pods zoomed toward Yoshi, who unfortunately couldn't dodge them all. "Now to finish you." Oboro dashed toward Yoshi while he was in the air.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi did a head butt that slammed Oboro to the ground with a crash. "Yoshi!" Yoshi then did a ground pound that crushed Oboro under the force of it.

"Oooohh… this isn't over." Oboro said as he got back up. And aimed his gun at Yoshi…

Meanwhile…

"What do mean I have something you want?" King Dedede said as he got off of his throne.

"Hand it over and I'll spare your life for now." D Meta-Knight told King Dedede while still pointing his sword at him.

"Like I'm going to listen to you!" King Dedede said as he pulled out his hammer.

"I was kind of hoping you would put up a fight." D. Meta-Knight said. King Dedede leaped at D. Meta-Knight and attempted to pound him over the head with his hammer, but D. Meta-Knight jumped over the attack and attempted to counter by doing an aerial spin slash.

"Oh no you don't!" Dedede leaped back and threw a bomb at D. Meta Knight, who simply hit it with the broadside of his sword and sent it back at Dedede. Dedede inhaled it and quickly spit it back out.

"What?" This caught D. Meta Knight off guard and the explosion hit him. King Dedede then charged at him and did a horizontal swing with his hammer, sending D. Meta-Knight in to the wall.

"That's what you get for messing with me." Dedede said.

"Indeed sire." Escargoon responded.

Meanwhile…

Mewtwo was hovering in the air staring at the fleet before him. "It is time to prove my power." Mewtwo put a barrier around him and flew forward. The front line of ships began to fire at him. Mewtwo dodged left and right to avoid the shells. One shell made a direct hit on the shield and Mewtwo was sent flying backwards toward the ground before floating back up, breathing heavily. "It seems my barrier won't take a direct hit, I've got to be more careful."

Mewtwo resumed flying toward the ships, taking more care to dodge the shells this time. Mewtwo landed near the cannons of one ship. "TELEKINESIS!" Mewtwo used a lot of psychic energy to aim the cannons at one enemy ship and make them open fire, destroying that ship. Mewtwo quickly flew off to avoid going down with the ship he was on, since the other ships shot this one down for attacking one of theirs.

"Take this!" Mewtwo flew at high speeds at another ship with his barrier around cast around him. He then charged straight through the entrance to the ship and flew out the engine, he then turned around and fired a large Shadow Ball in to the engine. The ship then exploded and it was instantly incinerated. "Three down, about 47 more to go."

Back with Peach and Pichu…

Pichu was still dodging attacks from Kracko. Pichu decided to try the same thing again. "Piiiiiichuuuuu!" Pichu fired another bolt of lightning. This time it hit Kracko's eye, making it wince in pain. "Pichu!" He said happily. Peach was fighting off Buggzy's attacks.

"Alright then! Serving it up!" Peach hit Buggzy under the chin with her frying pan. "15-love!" Peach then hit Buggzy across the face with her tennis racket. "Four!" Peach then smacked Buggzy with her golf club. Buggzy fell backward. "Yes! Huh?" Peach noticed Buggzy standing back up. He then held his hands out and two humongous swords appeared in both hands. "Uh-oh…" Peach immediately had to duck under a sword slash and jumped over another right before sidestepping another slash. Peach was now dodging various sword attacks at incredibly fast paces.

"Pichu!" Pichu fired another lightning bolt at Kracko's eye. Kracko then dropped an object from underneath him, and it became a round knight in bronze armor. "Pichu?" The knight then threw the decoration on his helmet at Pichu boomerang style and it cut Pichu's arm. "Pichu!" He quickly tackled it. Kracko then dropped a spiky enemy, followed by a Poppy, and another enemy. "Piiiichuuu!" Pichu screamed.

Back with Yoshi…

Yoshi was once again charging at Oboro, every time he got close, Oboro would vanish, reappear, and fire a shot at Yoshi. Yoshi charged again, Oboro dashed to the side and fired his treble bomb launcher. Three large explosions engulfed the area Yoshi was standing in. "Take this!" Oboro then fired three cheetah pods followed by four blasts from his Wyrm gun. "Heh heh heh." But to his surprise, a white egg with green spots was rolling out of the thick smoke. "What!" Oboro got rammed, full-force, Yoshi then jumped out of the egg and did a flutter kick to Oboro's head before ground-pounding him.

"Yoshi!" Oboro got up and aimed all his weapons at Yoshi.

"Die!" Oboro all of his weapons at once, Yoshi managed to leap swallowed the treble bombs and encased them in eggs, he leaped over the cheetah pods but he couldn't avoid the Wyrm shots.

"Yoshi!" He screamed as he was sent flying backward.

"Did you think that you could stand before the great Oboro? Hah!" Oboro bragged. He got close to Yoshi and aimed the Wyrm gun at Yoshi's head.

Back in the throne room…

King Dedede sat back down on his throne quite satisfied. "That was a good workout."

"I'll admit, you caught me off guard…" came D. Meta-Knight's voice.

"What the…?" King Dedede stared at the wall D. Meta-Knight went flying through, and D. Meta-Knight was walking out of the rubble with his sword drawn.

"But you still have something I want, and I will have it!" Dedede got his hammer but D. Meta-Knight charged too quickly and he knocked it out of Dedede's hands before pointing his sword at Dedede's neck. "Now give it to me!" D. Meta-Knight demanded. Escargoon was now cowering behind the throne.

"I don't even know what you want!" King Dedede shouted.

"I'll tell you, it's…"

Mewtwo was still in the sky, "I have destroyed seven ships, and I'm exhausted." He said as he hovered in mid-air, barely managing to dodge side to side. A shell finally Mewtwo's barrier. "Uwaaaa!" He shouted as he fell, he was then rising back up in the air on top of a humongous battleship. "Falco?" Mewtwo asked.

"Take a break Mewtwo and let us take it from here!" Mewtwo shouted through a microphone. The Halberd 2 flew through the air, firing its cannons at the enemy ships. It was taking down three at a time. "Oh yeah!" Falco was piloting the Halberd out of the way of enemy ships.

"Falco! There are more ships coming from the back! Get in one of the fighters!" Meta-Knight commanded.

"This things got fighters? I'm in!" Falco shouted, as he headed toward the hanger.

"I'll be taking the helm." Meta-Knight said. He said as he took the helm.

Falco was in a ship. "Eh… this thing isn't as efficient as an Arwing, but it'll do." Falco commented, he and a few Waddle-Dee's took flight, heading toward the fleet. Meta-Knight was flying the Halberd 2 with more efficiency than Falco was, hey it's his ship.

"Alright then! Fire the Halberd Ray!" Meta-Knight said.

"Pyo!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"Got it sir Meta-Knight!" Sword Knight said.

"Yes sir!" Blade Knight said.Kirby pushed a few buttons, Jigglypuff turned a few knobs, Sword Knight flipped a few little switches, while Blade Knight threw a large lever. Meta-Knight then pushed a medium sized blue button next to the wheel.

"Jigglypuff?"

"Big red buttons are clichéd." Meta-Knight answered.

The large cannon under the Halberd's face expanded and began to draw energy.

"Falco! Get out of there!" Mewtwo shouted through telepathy.

"Aw man… I had just taken down 4 ships." Falco then gave the command to the other fighters to get out of the way. The Halberd then fired a massive beam that incinerated 15 more battleships. There were now only five ships left in the whole fleet.

"This will end now." Meta-Knight said.

Back on the ground…

Peach had taken out her frying pan and golf club and began to dual wield them. "Take this!" Peach began to fight off Buggzy's swords with her golf club and frying pan (makes you wonder what those things are made of doesn't it?). "Hiiiiyah!" Peach made a cross-slash that knocked Buggzy's swords away. "Peach bomber!" Peach then slammed Buggzy with her rear end. Buggzy was then sent flying due to the explosion before exploding in a puff of smoke. "I really don't like bugs." She sighed.

"Pichu! Pichu!" Pichu was firing lightning bolt after lightning bolt at the enemies that Kracko was dropping. "Pichu!" Pichu then used quick attack to dash through all the enemies and jump in to the air right next to Kracko's eye. "PIIIIIIIIIIICHUUUUU!" Pichu then launched a Zap Cannon attack on Kracko's eye at point blank. Kracko writhed in pain before disappearing. "Pichu…" He sighed.

Back with our favorite green dinosaur…

The wyrm gun was still being held at Yoshi's head at. "Yoshi!" Yoshi then did a quick tail sweep that knocked Oboro off his feet. "Yoshi!" He then used his tongue to pull the eggs he made earlier in to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Oboro asked.

"Yoshi!" He shouted with his mouth full, he then spit all three eggs at Oboro, and since they all had explosives contained inside them, the explosion was that much bigger.

"Gyaaaahhh!" Oboro shouted.

"Yoshi!" He said happily. "Yoshi!" He shouted before running toward the castle. Oboro was in his normal form, crawling out of the smoke.

"You got lucky this time." Oboro growled.

Back on the Halberd 2…

"Sir! We've picked up all of the smashers." Blade Knight said.

"Smashers. Come to the bridge!" Meta-Knight said, blaring through a microphone. All the smashers all assembled at the bridge.

"This ship is amazing." Peach said while staring at the Chrome Bridge that was styled like a battleship's bridge.

"Never mind that! Let's blast down the last few ships." Falco said as he jumped at the cannon switches and pressing them. The last few ships were indeed shot down.

"That was a little impulsive." Mewtwo said.

"Sir!" Waddle Doo shouted. "The cannons are destroyed!"

"What?" Meta-Knight asked. "How?"

"Falco! You shouldn't have jumped for the guns so quickly!" Peach said, getting stern.

"I didn't do it!" Falco said, getting defensive. "Why do you always blame me anyways?"

"Because you do cause a lot of grief at the mansion." Peach said.

"Okay, so I put a stink bomb in the mansion's air-conditioning once." Falco said.

"It wasn't Falco." Meta-Knight said. "I'm going out on deck." Meta-Knight said while drawing his sword. "And I don't want any of you to come with me." He said.

"Pyo?"

"Not even you Kirby." Meta-Knight said as he ran down the steps.

"Jigglypuff?"

"Yoshi?"

"Something is troubling him." Mewtwo said.

Meta-Knight ran on the deck. "So… you were behind all of these attacks? Why reveal yourself now?" He asked while looking around.

"Because now is the time for me to act." Meta-Knight turned around and saw a round figure with a tattered cape and similar looking sword standing on the lookout's tower. "And it is also the time to prove that the darkness will win over the light." D. Meta-Knight said.

"How did you even escape the mirror? Kirby defeated the Dark Mind, and after Kirby left… I shattered it so that no one could enter it again." Meta-Knight said.

"My new master has powers beyond belief… with only a few pieces of the mirror, he released me from the mirror." D. Meta-Knight said, jumping down from the lookout tower.

"I will end it here." Meta-Knight said getting in a fighting stance.

"No… I'll be the one to end it… and complete my plan." D. Meta-Knight said.

"It's already been foiled, your invasion has failed." Meta-Knight said.

"The invasion may have failed, but I am going to give the Dark Lord so much more…" D. Meta-Knight said.

Back on the bridge…

"Pyo!" He said angrily and began to run for the stairs. But he was running in place.

"He said he wanted to do this alone, let's leave him be for now." Mewtwo said while pointing his hand at Kirby.

"Will he be alright?" Peach asked.

"Sir Meta-Knight's the greatest swordsman in the galaxy, of course he'll be alright." Sword Knight reassured her.

"This imposture doesn't stand a chance." Blade Knight said.

Back at the castle…

King Dedede was in a hospital bed with a cut across his back. Escargoon was next to him passed out from sheer terror.

"It's a good thing you kids were there… I don't know when we would have found him." The nurse said to Tiff and Tuff.

"What did that imposter want with…" Tiff pondered.

"I can't believe he attacked the king for a piece of glass." Tuff said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be Meta-Knight vs. D. Meta-Knight. What will be the outcome of this battle? And what were Tiff and Tuff talking about? We'll have to find out next chapter.

And thank you to all my reviewers! It's because of you guys that I've had the drive to update quickly.


	40. Rise of Darkness

Ultimate Smash Adventure

This will be the last chapter of the Dreamland arc. Thank you reviewers who have reviewed me thus far, but I must ask some of you to be patient, I am doing everything about this story to the best of my ability.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rise of Darkness

Meta-Knight and D. Meta-Knight stared at each other for a few seconds while the other smashers were watching the fight from the bridge, except for Kirby who was still trying to run for the deck despite being restrained since last chapter by Mewtwo.

"Why is the little guy still trying to run for the deck?" Falco asked.

"He's worried about Meta-Knight or something." Peach said. "Maybe we should go down and help.

"No… we only interfere if we absolutely have to." Mewtwo said.

Back on the deck, the two knights were still staring at each other.

"After I'm done with you… that other star warrior and all of his friends will be next." D. Meta-Knight finally said.

"I'll be the one to walk away from this battle, not you." Meta-Knight said. The two of them finally leaped at each other. They both made several slashes that couldn't be seen until the swords clashed. They kept on with these sword combos for a while before jumping back from each other. The two of them ran around in circles before charging at each other and continuing their series of mach-speed slashes. The two of them kept on going strong for several minutes before they jumped back again to catch their breath.

"It seems you haven't been slacking off." D. Meta-Knight said.

"Of course not, I am a star warrior, and I need to keep my skills sharp." Meta-Knight said.

"Let's not waste any more time now." D. Meta-Knight said, the two charged at each other again and kept on with their slashes. They were slashing, clashing, and dodging at an unbelievable pace. Meta-Knight finally slashed D. Meta-Knight's mask slightly, leaving a slight scratch. D. Meta-Knight spun around and did the same thing before they resumed their normal slashing and dodging routine. Meta-Knight flipped over D. Meta-Knight and attempted to slash at him from behind, but D. Meta-Knight blocked and attempted to thrust at Meta-Knight, but Meta-Knight sidestepped before making a vertical slash.

D. Meta-Knight jumped backward to avoid the slash and jumped back at Meta-Knight with a spinning jump slash. Meta-Knight rolled under the attack and delivered a slash across D. Meta-Knight's back. D. Meta-Knight didn't take this lightly off course and jumped high in to the air. Meta-Knight looked around to see if he could find out where he went. He finally saw D. Meta-Knight falling back down ready to thrust his sword forward. Meta-Knight sidestepped the attack but he did get cut on the arm.

"Grr… I'm getting bored with this." D. Meta-Knight said.

"Then I'll try and end this quickly." Meta-Knight responded.

"Jeez! Those guys have been going strong like this for twenty minutes now." Falco said in awe as he continued to watch the two Meta-Knights battle it out.

"Jigglypuff."

"Pichu."

"Pyo!" Yes he's still trying to run for the deck.

"Give it up already Kirby, I'm not letting you go." Mewtwo said.

The Meta-Knights jumped backwards again, but the second they landed, they both began spinning their swords around in front of them. Wind began to stir around the blades as they spun around and around when finally the spins sent vortexes of wind flying forward from their swords. The vortexes clashed and they began to try and overpower each other.

"I will not give up!" Meta-Knight shouted.

"I will complete my plan!" D. Meta-Knight shouted back. The wind vortexes kept on pushing each other back and forth between the Meta-Knights. Meta-Knight finally managed to generate enough of a spin to overpower D. Meta-Knight's vortex and D. Meta-Knight was sent flying off the deck of the Halberd.

"Alright he won!" Peach shouted.

"Kirby, you can stop running. Meta-Knight pushed D. Meta-Knight off the deck." Falco explained to Kirby. Kirby just kept on running. "Didn't you get what I said?" Falco asked. Suddenly they saw something fly upward and land on the deck, it was D. Meta-Knight, except the tattered cape was missing and a pair of bat wings was in its place. "He can fly?" Falco said. "Well that explains why Kirby is still running." Falco said.

"I underestimated you my light twin." D. Meta-Knight said. "But I shall no more."

"Neither shall I!" Meta-Knight said as he pulled his cape off and revealed a pair of bat wings lighter in color than D. Meta-Knight's wings.

"They can both fly." Peach said with some surprise.

"This could get ugly." Waddle Doo said.

The two of them flew at each other and began sword fighting in mid-air. They flew in circles before dashing past each other while slashing three times in a row. The two then resumed their sword fight in mid-air. Slashing, blocking, and dodging kind of like Dragon Ball Z. this kept on for several minutes, when they pushed each other away. The two Meta-Knights began to spin their swords above their heads rapidly. "Tornado slash!" They both shouted, the slashed their swords horizontally when they finished spinning them and two tornados came from their blades and began to fly toward their target.

The two cyclones merged and formed a large tornado centralized on the deck of the Halberd 2.

"You won't win! Just give up!" D. Meta-Knight shouted.

"Never!" Meta-Knight shouted back. The two of them flew in to the eye of the tornado and continued their swordfight within the tornado.

"I can't see anything anymore!" Falco said.

"Why are you worried about seeing when the ship is experiencing a whole lot of turbulence!" Peach shouted while clinging to the nearest thing nailed down. Kirby was still somehow running in place in all this, and Mewtwo wasn't having any trouble since he can float.

"Piiiiichuuu!" He screamed for dear life.

"Jiiiiglyyyypuuuuuff!" She screamed.

"Yoooooooshiiiii!" He screamed.

The Meta-Knight's were fighting each other furiously in the fierce winds they created. "That's it!" D. Meta-Knigth shouted. "Face the power of true Darkness!" He then began to gain the edge over Meta-Knight quickly.

"What is this surge of power?" Meta-Knight asked. D. Meta-Knight was slashing Meta-Knight rapidly and pushing him against the wall of the tornado. When the winds finally died down, and Meta-Knight was lying on the ground, cut up and bruised.

"Time to end it." D. Meta-Knight said.

"How…" Meta-Knight asked.

"Simple, the Dark Lord gives mighty dark magic to a few of his followers." D. Meta-Knight said as he charged up energy in his sword.

"Shadow ball!" Mewtwo fired a shadow ball at D. Meta-Knight. D. Meta-Knight sliced through and managed to land several slashes on Mewtwo. "Augh!"

"Idiot." D. Meta-Knight said. He then noticed all the other smashers surrounded him. "Grr… seems I'll have to settle my score another time." D. Meta-Knight spread his wings and flew toward the sky.

"What's he doing?" Meta-Knight asked. He saw D. Meta-Knight pull out a piece of glass. "Wait… is that? No!" He shouted.

"It is time to be released!" D. Meta-Knight shouted. A gigantic mirror appeared in the sky with a piece missing from it. D. Meta-Knight placed the shard he was holding in to that empty space. The mirror glowed and a humongous figure emerged from the mirror. It was a giant armored figure with only an upper body and a purple cloak. "My old master." D. Meta-Knight said.

"Old master? What do you mean?" The figure said.

"Pyo!" He shouted angrily.

"Who's Dark Mind?" Falco asked.

"It's that star warrior that defeated me!" Dark Mind shouted. He seemed to charge energy, but he then suddenly crippled over.

"My old master… you've only just now been freed, you need to recover your strength." D. Meta-Knight said. "And I know just the person to give you your old strength and so much more." He continued to say.

"Show me then." Dark Mind said. The two of them disappeared through some wormhole.

"This can't be good." Peach said.

The next day…

"Well, the king will pull through, and the citizens will survive." Meta-Knight said. "Thank you for your help, and so… goodbye." Meta-Knight said to the smashers as he turned around.

"Pyo."

"You… want me to join you?" Meta-Knight asked, a little surprised.

"Why not… you are very skilled." Falco said.

"We could use someone like you." Peach said.

"Master Hand would be more than happy to have you along." Mewtwo said.

"Jigglypuff."

"Pichu."

"Yoshi."

"Kirby…" Meta-Knight began. "You and I shall have a duel, if you win, I'll go with you, if I win… you'll stay here." He said.

"Huh?" This startled everyone.

"Pyo." He said while nodding his head.

"Are you sure?" Peach asked. Kirby continued to nod his head.

"Sword Knight, lend Kirby your sword." Meta-Knight said while drawing his.

"Of course sir." Sword Knight said while throwing his sword at Kirby.

Kirby inhaled the sword and he was wearing a hat similar to Link's hat only with yellow trimming, he was also wielding a sword. "Pyo." Kirby and Meta-Knight wasted no more time; they charged at each other and swung their swords at each other. Meta-Knight attempted a low slash with his sword, but Kirby leaped over it and attempted to counter with a jump slash, but Meta-Knight jumped backward to avoid it. Kirby extended his sword and was keeping Meta-Knight at bay with his long sword. When he thrust it forward, Meta-Knight jumped on top of it and ran along the length of the blade to attack Kirby. Kirby managed to avoid the counter attack and back off.

"Here goes." Meta-Knight said.

"Pyo." The both of them charge their swords and fire a huge slash that sends a wave of energy. The two sword beams make contact and explode, sending both Kirby and Meta-Knight flying backward.

"It seems to be a draw." Mewtwo said.

"I guess I'll have to decide on my own." Meta-Knight said. "And my decision is…" Everyone in the vicinity leaned toward him to listen to his words. "… I shall… come with you." Meta-Knight said.

"Yes!" Falco and Peach shouted. Mewtwo nodded while Kirby and Jigglypuff jumped up and down, and Yoshi and Pichu were singing.

The eight heroes got on to warp stars (Meta-Knight would ride on Pichu's while he carried him.)

"Come back and visit!" Tuff shouted.

"Take it to them Kirby! You too Meta-Knight!" Tiff shouted. Kirby waved back as the smashers took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With new enemies joining the alliance, the smashers will have that much more difficulties coming down the road. Next up, the Land of Fire arc at last! R and R please.


	41. The Village Hidden in Leaves

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I do appreciate the reviews I have received from you guys, but I feel the need to point out to a few of you that I'm going to write this story how I feel I should write it.

1.) Something just came to my attention about the villains escaping, the villain that have escaped did so **not because they were afraid. **If that is how it looked, my apologies, Eggman escaped because he needs to work on Project Imago, Mr. 2 escaped because well… Crocodile hasn't even battled the smashers yet. I wanted Deathborn to escape because I just put him in the story at the time. Ridley escaped because he needed to redraw his plans, I was thinking of having Oboro die in the fight with Yoshi… but I decided to do something else for emphasis later in the story. And D. Meta-Knight escaped because he was taking too with the fight and needed to free Dark Mind **and **help Dark Mind recover.

2.) Then only other thing that I have reposted in this chapter is a mistake on my part involving Wario's character. I did make a mistake on my part here so I'm going to fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Village Hidden in the leaves

A beautiful woman with blonde hair was looking out a window and staring at the horizon. "They should be here any minute now…" She said.

"Tsunade Hokage!" A man shouted, coming in from a door behind her. "Eight shooting stars have just crashed a few miles from here." He continued to say.

"Get team 7 to go investigate, and if they find anyone that matches these descriptions…" Tsunade said as she handed him some cards with photo's and writing on them, "then they are to escort them to this village and meet with me."

"Of course." He said as he left the room.

In the forest…

"Oh man… don't you guys know how to steer those things?" Wario asked.

"I do… but I couldn't steer it this time." Fox groaned.

"So what are we looking for in this place?" Zelda asked.

"Huh? There's a piece of paper under my hat." Link said.

"Huh?" DK looked over. "Oh! Note!" He shouted.

"What's it say?" The Ice climbers asked simultaneously.

"Read it already." Roy said.

"Okay… it's a note from Master Hand… "You must find the Village Hidden in the Leaves… the ninja their will help you." Ninjas?" Link asked.

"There are ninja's here?" Wario asked.

A short ways away…

Four ninjas were jumping on the branches to the location they needed to go. Their was one adult who had gray hair, a mask over his mouth and nose, and his headband with a swirling leaf pattern was being worn in a fashion that it covered his left eye. The other ninja's were much younger. One was blonde with an orange outfit, another had black hair and eyes and wore a blue shirt with some emblem on the back, and the other was a girl with pink hair and a red dress of sorts.

"Kakashi sensei, what are doing again?" The blonde one asked.

"Naruto! Don't you ever listen!" The girl yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me Sakura…" Naruto said sheepishly.

"We're going to investigate an area where stars supposedly fell you loser." The one with black hair said.

"Sauske, you're such a know-it-all…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Quiet you three… someone's there." The one that was obviously Kakashi said. The four ninja looked down from the leaves and saw the smashers standing their talking.

"So if it's hidden, how should we go about looking for it?" Roy asked.

"Well if it's in the leaves, we look in the trees of course." Wario said.

"That's a stupid idea, it won't be in the trees." Link said. Everyone else except DK nodded at this.

"Well… at least somebody agrees with me, right DK." Wario asked.

"Ooo oo oo oo."

"HEY! I NEVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR MOMMA!" Wario shouted at him.

"Well… they match the descriptions we were given." Sakura said.

"Alright! Let's jump em!" Naruto said.

"We're not here to attack them, we're here to show them the way to Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Who's there?" Zelda shouted as she turned toward the leaves they were hidden in. The four ninja jumped down.

"And you are…?" Wario asked while cracking his knuckles.

"Sorry to disturb you." Kakashi began, "But we're your escorts to the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Kakashi said. "I am Kakashi Hatake."

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said politely.

"I am Sauske Uchiha." He said with his usual cool-guy attitude.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna become Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Oooooookay." Roy said while blinking at Naruto.

"Well we would like the escort." Fox said.

"Yeah we would." Popo said.

"Well… will you guys be able to keep up?" Sakura asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Nana asked.

"Normal people would take over half an hour to reach the village from here, but it would take us much less time." Kakashi said.

"Ha! We can keep up with you guys!" Wario gloated.

"If you insist." Kakashi said. The four ninja jumped back up to the treetops.

"I wonder why the treetops are so high here." Zelda said as she transformed in to Sheik.

"Oh well." Link used his hookshot to get to the treetops while carrying Sheik with him. DK climbed up, Fox decided to stay to the ground, the Ice climbers climbed up as well as assisting Roy. After that, they took off while Wario…

"Hey! Wait up!" Wario said as he ran after them. Despite his size he was running pretty fast but compared to the other smashers and the ninjas he wasn't fast enough.

The other smashers and team 7 were standing inside the gates to the village. "Shouldn't we wait on Wario?" Roy asked. After thinking for a minute they all said…

"Naaaaaahh."

"Alright, the three of you are free for a few hours." Kakashi said. His students nodded and walked off. "I'll take you to see the Hokage."

"What is the Hokage?" Nana asked.

"The leader of our village." Kakashi said.

Wario was still running in the forest floor. "Oh man… I'm feeling really gassy right about now." Wario said. His stomach started to bulge right before he… cut the cheese. The force of the fart actually sent him flying through the air. "Whaaaaaaaaaah!"

The smashers and Kakashi were standing in front of a large building and at the doors was Tsunade. "This is Tsunade Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Wasn't there an eighth one among you?" Tsunade asked when…

"Loooook ooouuut belooooooow!" Came Wario's voice. Wario crashed in to the smashers.

"Ugh… what is that smell?" Roy asked.

"I don't think I want to know." Zelda said.

"Agreed." Link said. Wario stood up and noticed Tsunade.

"Have no fear! The great Wario is here!" Wario continued to gloat and get on Tsunade's nerves until eventually Tsunade punched him, sending him crashing in to a fence.

"You're pretty strong." Popo said.

"Well… what can I say? Come inside, you too Kakashi, we have things to discuss." Tsunade said.

Elsewhere…

"But my lord…" Orochimaru spoke in to a strange phone looking device. "Any help he could send me would only get in the way." Orochimaru continued to say.

"Enough!" Came the Dark Lord's still unidentifiable voice. "I'll send his troops and if they fail, the matter will be left entirely up to you."

"Very well." Orochimaru said. "This ought to be good for a laugh." Orochimaru said.

Back at the village…

"Well first we need to know who our enemy is." Link said.

"His name is Orochimaru." Tsunade said. "He is a powerful S-class criminal from this village who has studied frightening and forbidden jutsu that even allows him to rise above death itself." She continued to say.

"Rise above death…" Roy said.

"Master Hand said that Orochimaru was probably one of the Six Deadly Fates." Nana said.

"He is powerful… he killed his the third Hokage, our sensei." Tsunade said.

"He killed his own teacher? That's heartless!" Zelda said. "Wait… who was the third Hokage.

"His face is right outside the window." Tsunade said pointing to a mountain with four faces carved in to it.

"He seems pretty old." Popo said.

"Ooo oo."

"An old man can't be that tough." Wario said.

"Well I'm fifty years old and you've seen how strong I am." Tsunade told Wario with a smirk.

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"You don't look older than twenty." Wario said.

"I'm a medical ninja, it can even help for cosmetic purposes." Tsunade said. "But back to the point… he's attacking this village for this." She said pulling out a piece of black stone with strange writings on it. But it was obviously broken since the writings were cut off.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"This is a piece of the black rune." Kakashi said. "My squad found it a few days ago."

"How'd they find it?" Roy asked.

"Well…"

Flashback…

The three ninja were on a D-rank mission picking up garbage at the base of a water fall while Kakashi was reading another book of "Make-out Paradise."

"This is dull… I'm a ninja and I shouldn't be cleaning garbage." Naruto complained. Suddenly a black piece of stone fell from the top of the waterfall and hit Naruto on the head. "Ow! Hey! What's the big idea Sauske!" Naruto yelled, oblivious to the stone that was stuck in the riverbed next to his feet.

"What are you talking about?" Sauske asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You threw something hard!" Naruto continued to accuse him.

"Stop yelling at Sauske!" Sakura yelled.

"But he started it!" Naruto said.

"I didn't say anything you loser." Sauske said. This went on for a while until Kakashi walked up and picked up the rune next to Naruto.

End of flashback…

"Well… you could just say it came from above." Kakashi said.

"So what does it do?" Fox asked.

"This rune has the ability to restore power to anyone who has lost it… regardless of what it was." Tsunade said. "But if a person has lost a tremendous amount of power, they need more than one piece."

"Piece?" DK asked.

"Yes…" Tsunade explained. "You see… the rune contains dark magic that can overwhelm whoever uses it, but if the person who's heart is already black with injustice and evil can use the dark magic to not only restore power… but enhance it with dark magic. The rune was split in to pieces to prevent its use." She continued.

"But with the Dark Magic Majora's mask had… we can assume that the Dark Lord has a piece." Link said.

"Exactly." Tsunade said. "If the Dark Lord acquired every piece of the rune, he'd be nearly unstoppable."

"Well let's just break it then!" Wario shouted. He grabbed the rune, threw it on the ground and began to stomp on it over and over again. When it didn't even scratch, he jumped in the air and did a ground pound on it. "Ow! That hurt!" He said as he rolled off on to his side in pain.

"We've already tried destroying it." Kakashi said.

"That was impulsive." Fox said.

A ninja ran in to the room all of a sudden. "Tsunade Hokage! There's trouble, a bunch of dinosaur looking creatures in armor are charging at the village from the four compass directions!" He said.

"Sharpclaws." Fox said. "We'll take care of this."

"No…" Tsunade said. "Instead, how about you see what shinobi are capable of."

"Aw…" Wario whined. "But I wanted to fight."

"Kakashi… get your students." Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded and ran off. "Send for the squads under the guidance of Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yuhi Kurenai." Tsunade said.

"Oo oo oo?"

"Yeah, what should we do then?" Popo asked.

"You could watch." Tsunade said.

Zelda and Link went with Kakashi to watch his team in action.

"I assure you… you will be impressed." Kakashi said.

"Can a bunch of kids really handle this?" Link asked.

"Hey, you forget that some of us are kids too." Zelda said.

"Oh yeah…" Link said sheepishly.

"I'm gonna kick their butts! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"This ought to be easy." Sauske said.

"I'm ready anytime." Sakura said.

The Ice Climbers decided to go watch Asuma's team. "So… you're Asuma?" Nana said while staring at the bearded ninja.

"That's right." Asuma said while taking a puff of a cigarette.

"You know smoking is bad for your health." Popo said. Asuma just shrugged.

"This is going to be such a pain." Said a boy ninja with a male's ponytail.

"I need to get a bite to eat after this." Said a chubby boy ninja.

"Oh would you two stop whining." Said a blonde girl ninja with a long ponytail.

"The first one would be Shikamaru, the next one would be Choji, and the girl would be Ino." Asuma said while taking another puff.

"Those guys don't look that tough." Nana said quietly.

"And that Choji guy sure is fat." Popo said even quieter.

Wario and DK went to see Kurenai's team.

"So your team is a bunch of kids? That's pathetic, you ninja should just let Wario handle everything and…" Wario started to say to a woman with red eyes.

"Don't even start." Kurenai told him.

"Sheesh, tough crowd in this village." Wario complained.

"Oo oo?"

"Judging from the puzzled tone of your voice, I bet you're wondering who my students are." Kurenai said.

"Whoever these guys are, I'll take them down." Said a guy who looked somewhat canine like.

"Bark." Responded the dog on his head.

"That would be Kiba and his dog Akamaru." Kurenai said.

"Byakugan." Said a quiet girl with short black hair and spooky white eyes. "They're only a kilometer away." She said while looking at the trees in their way.

"That's Hinata, she has a special bloodline trait that allows her nearly unlimited sight." Kerenai said.

"…" The other guy with sunglasses stayed silent.

"That's Shino, you'll see what he's capable of." Kurenai said.

Fox and Roy went with Maito Gai. "I'm glad you guys decided to watch my squad." Said a guy who looked almost exactly like Bruce Lee.

"Umm… sure." Roy said.

"So who are they?" Fox asked.

"They're right down there!" Gai pointed at three teenagers standing in front of the village walls.

"I, Rock Lee, the Leaf Villages handsome devil, will not let anyone pass." Said a guy who looked like a smaller version of Gai without a vest.

"That's Rock Lee, the hardest working ninja in the village." Gai said with a lot of pride in his voice.

"Cool it Rock Lee, they're still a ways away." Said a guy with spooky white eyes.

"That's Neji, he's got a Kekkei genkai, or bloodline trait that allows him to see great distances and more." Gai said.

"Well, I'm ready when you guys are." Said a girl with her hair in two buns.

"That's Tenten, a weapons specialist." Gai continued.

Naruto's team was still standing there. "Here they come!" Sakura said.

"Maybe we should still help them." Link said.

"They can handle it." Kakashi said while pulling out his book of "Make-Out Paradise."

"I hope so." Zelda said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I meant to keep going with this chapter, but it's already really freakishly long so I'll leave it as is for now. Until next chapter.


	42. The Way of Shinobi

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I doubt anybody cares what I think but… as far as Naruto goes, Rock Lee rules! Sorry, but Rock Lee really is my favorite character, but here's the next chapter.

P.S. anyone notice that these chapters have been getting increasingly longer?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way of Shinobi

Wario and Fox were sitting on top of the gate with Kurenai.

"I still don't see how a punk kid with a dog, a quiet little girl, and some guy with glasses could do any better than I could." Wario complained.

"Quiet!" DK said.

"Hey! You want to make something out of it?" Wario dared.

"Hush you two!" Kurenai demanded. And the magical force of women somehow shut the two of them up.

"How many of them are there?" Kiba asked.

A fly flew close to Shino and flew around in his face, but unlike most people would, Shino didn't swat at it. "About seventy-five." Shino said.

"They're coming straight toward here from the south east." Hinata said while looking in that direction.

"How do they know all of this?" Wario asked.

"Alright then… we'll lay an ambush." Kiba said. The three of them hopped in to the nearby woods.

"Guess we should get a better view." Wario said.

"Wait." DK said. Dk, Wario, and Kurenai were now on top of the gates looking in to the woods. They finally saw a sharpclaw army of pretty much exactly seventy-five coming this way. The army stopped when Shino stood in the way.

"I suggest you stop what you're doing if you want to live." Shino said.

"Like we're going to listen to a kid. Die!" Shouted a normal sharpclaw grunt. He hit Shino over the head with his spiked club and Shino exploded in to a puff of smoke that numerous bugs flew out of and began to attack the Sharpclaw. "AAAAAUUUUGGHH!"

"How'd he do that?" Wario asked. "Uh… I mean… it's not that special."

"Shino can control all manner of bugs, he used a special clone jutsu that disguised a large group of bugs as him." Kurenai explained.

"Cool." DK said.

The other sharpclaws were just gawking at the sight of a kid exploding in to a bunch of bugs. The leaves above them rustled and a bunch of large, red colored leeches fell from the branches and began to suck the sharpclaws they attached to dry. "AAAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!" They screamed. It was now only 51 left and fifty of them ran for their lives. "Get back here you cowards!" Shouted a large sharpclaw with an axe.

"I would run with them." Shino said appearing out of the bushes.

"I'm not afraid of you!" The sharpclaw said as he swung his axe. Shino leaped out of the way.

"Suit yourself." He said. From behind the large sharpclaw, a humongous millipede came out of the bushes and lunged at the sharpclaw.

"AAAAAAHHH!" You can guess what happened next. The remaining fifty sharpclaws were still running when they were stopped by Kiba and Hinata.

"Out of the way! There's a crazy bug dude behind us!" Shouted a sharpclaw in heavy armor with a shield and axe.

"He's the least of your worries now." Kiba said.

"Bark." Akamaru said.

"Transform!" Kiba put his hands together and he and Akamaru became shrouded in smoke, when the smoke cleared, an enormous, two-headed, white wolf was in their place. "Grrrrr." It let of a wolf like growl and then… "Hooowwwlll!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Hey you'd be freaked out too. The wolf then flung itself forward in a drill like motion and it tore a path through half of them.

"Byakugan." Hinata said and her eyes bulged a bit. Hinata then charged in to the crowd and gave 24 of them light taps beneath their adam's apples. They all choked a bit before falling over dead.

"I won't go down that easily! You'll never get through my armor!" The last one shouted while taking a few swings at Hinata. He then lunged at Hinata quickly with his axe.

"Chakra Laser!" Hinata said. From her palms, short blue arced beams shot out and shattered the Sharpclaw's armor and axe.

"What the…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence because Hinata hit him in the chest in an area where she would harm the heart the most.

"Whoa… I'll admit, those kids are good." Wario said.

Nana and Popo watched as the three ninja's under Asuma's guidance just stood there waiting. Finally a large number of Sharpclaws charged forward.

"You sure those guys can handle it?" Nana asked.

"Yes." Asuma said.

"Are you sure that they're that strong?" She asked again.

"Yes." Asuma answered again.

"Even with all of those sharpclaw things?"

"Yes."

"And will you stop smoking."

"Nice try."

"Darn it."

"Look." Popo said.

"Alright Ino, you know what to do." Shikamaru said.

"You got it." She made a hand sign. "Mind transfer Jutsu!" She said while looking at a really large sharpclaw. Ino fainted, and the Sharpclaw stopped short and killed a sharpclaw that was in front of him. His allies looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are do…" One asked before being beheaded.

"Ha ha ha! It's fun to take over a dinosaurs' puny brain." The large one shouted while taking down a few more.

"Alright, while they're distracted." Shikamaru made a few hand signs before saying… "Shadow Sewing Jutsu." His shadow took on a weird shape and 15 tentacles lashed out from it and wrapped themselves around the necks of a fifteen sharpclaws.

"Augh! Help!" Too late, the sharpclaws were strangled to death.

"Choji! Do something!" Ino demanded from the sharpclaw's body.

"No way…" Choji answered.

"I'll buy you lunch if you do something." Ino said.

"Well in that case…" Choji made a handsign. "Expansion Jutsu!" Choji's body then became a whole lot larger and round. "Now for some Leaf village Taijutsu!" Choji's head, arms, and legs retracted in to his clothing and he began to roll like a gigantic bowling ball toward the remaining sharpclaws.

"AAAAAAHHH!" They screamed, they tried to run but somehow found themselves unable to move their feet, they were also doing some stupid poses, they managed to look and see Shikamaru's shadow extending from one of their shadow's to the next. Choji then rolled over them, flattening them instantly.

"Ino! Get out of that body now!" Shikamaru said.

"Alright." The large sharpclaw Ino possessed responded. Ino then woke up.

"That was fun." She said. Choji stopped short and returned to normal size, a little woozy.

"Ha! Now to flatten you all!" The sharpclaw that Ino was in shouted.

"Oh know you don't." Shikamaru said. He used his Shadow bind technique and then made another string of handsigns. "Shadow Neck bind jutsu!" He said. A hand extended from the shadow and strangled the last sharpclaw.

"Whoa…" Popo said in awe.

"That was cool." Nana said.

Fox and Roy looked at Gai's team. "I think we should still help them." Roy said.

"No need to worry. My team is the best in close quarters combat." Gai said with a shiny smile.

"Really?" Fox asked with interest.

"Here they come." Neji said.

"I shall show no mercy." Rock Lee said.

"Here goes." Tenten said. Another seventy-five sharpclaws appeared and charged at the three people standing there.

"Let's get bushy brows!" One sharpclaw shouted as he and about six others all jumped at Rock Lee.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Rock Lee leaped in to the air and did two extremely powerful swallow kicks that took out those sharpclaws. When he landed, five more surrounded him. "Leaf Whirlwind!" He then performed a 360 degree sweep kick that knocked the sharpclaws off of their feet and spinning in to trees that broke and crushed them.

"Byakugan!" Neji said. He then launched in to a series of punches and kicks that instantly killed all of the Sharpclaws in front of him.

"Take this!" Tenten made a three-section staff appear out of nowhere and she began to mercilessly beat down all of the Sharpclaws around her.

There was only one large sharpclaw left. "I'll handle this." Lee said. The sharpclaw lunged and then Lee seemed to disappear for a minute.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" The Sharpclaw asked. He was then kicked under the chin with enough force to send him flying in to the air. As he began to fall to the ground, Rock Lee jumped up, wrapped his arms and legs around the sharpclaw and began to spin toward the ground with the Sharpclaw going down headfirst.

"The Lotus of Hidden Leaf village shall bloom twice." Rock Lee said dramatically.

"It's a good thing you didn't use the Lotus technique Lee." Gai said. "Other wise you'd be running more laps than usual. Now do one-hundred laps around the village."

"Yes Gai sensei." Rock Lee began immediately.

"I wonder what the Lotus technique is?" Fox asked.

"Oh well, those guys kicked butt." Roy said.

Link watched as the Sharpclaws drew closer. "Here they come." Link said.

"I hope those three will do alright." Zelda said.

"Alright, let's take these guys down." Sasuke said.

"I will take them down! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Here goes." Sakura said. The sharpclaws drew closer and closer and closer.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made a hand sign. 24 clones of Naruto came from puffs of smoke. "Let's go!" The clones immediately ran in to the crowd of Sharpclaws and began to recklessly beat up the sharpclaws.

A crowd of them charged at Sasuke. "Hmph… losers." He said, one took a swing at him and he merely dodged behind him and delivered a roundhouse kick to the sharpclaw's side. Sasuke then made a few hand signs. "Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!" He then made a ring with his fingers and brought it up to his mouth and breathed a large fireball that burned through most of the sharpclaws. Sharpclaws tried to jump him from behind, but he merely jumped over them while making more handsigns. "Phoenix Flower jutsu." Numerous smaller fireballs were then launched at the sharpclaws below.

"Show off." Naruto growled. He leaped behind one sharpclaw "One-thousand years of pain!" He thrusted a kunai held in both hands at the sharpclaw's uh… well you get the idea.

A few sharpclaws were charging at Sakura, she threw several kunai at them, but the saw them coming and knocked them away, when they hit the kunai powder flew out of small bags attached to them. "What's with this powder?" One asked.

"Wait." He sniffed it for a minute. "This is explosive powder. Which means…" He stared at Sakura, who threw another kunai with a strange tag on it.

"You guys ever seen paper bombs before?" Sakura asked. The tag lit on fire before exploding and igniting the explosive powder around the sharpclaws, incinerating them in the blast.

There were only three sharpclaws left. Two of them were heavily armored and the other was really big.

"This one's mine." Sasuke said while looking at one of the heavily armored ones.

"Ha! Fire's not going to work on me!" He said while raising his shield. Sasuke held his finger in front of him and blue sparks gathered around it and began to form a blue aura around it.

"I showed him this technique." Kakashi said.

"Why only him?" Link asked.

"Because the attack is easy to counter unless you have a way of reacting quickly to the opponent's attack. Like Sauske's Sharingan."

"Sharingan?" Zelda asked. The two of them looked and noticed Sasuke's eyes had changed, they were red with three tomoe surrounding the pupil.

"Chidori!" Sasuke said while running forward and thrusting his finger forward at the Sharpclaw as he raised his shield. The attack pierced the shield, armor, and skin of the sharpclaw, killing it.

"You're going down girly!" Shouted the large sharpclaw. Sakura made a few handsigns, and when the club hit Sakura, a log replaced her instead. She then charged at him from behind and threw a few shuriken at the sharpclaw, who blocked them with his club, he then tried again, Sakura made the same hand signs and a log replaced her when he swung his club again. Sakura then threw a few shuriken from the air right before making the same hand signs. "Ha! I'm not falling for it this time." He said as he began to look around for where Sakura would be coming from this time. He realized her trick too late, Sakura landed on his shoulders and stabbed his head with a kunai.

"Guess I'll take the loud one." The last armored one said. Naruto had himself and seven more clones left.

"You're going down! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. He and three of his clones leaped high in to the air doing multiple front flips. The other four clones used chakra to dash forward close to the sharpclaw.

"What the…" The four clones kicked him under the chin, sending him flying in to the sky as the other four Naruto's in the air were falling down toward him.

"Uzumaki barrage!" The four Naruto's in the air did flip kicks that buried their heels in to the Sharpclaws shoulders and skull. Sending him crashing back down in to the ground, making an unsightly hole. "Get a load of my mad ninja skills!"

"Whoa…" Link said in awe.

"How do they do some of that stuff?" Zelda said with interest.

"Chakra, it's an energy force found inside ninja." Kakashi explained. "Ninja use them to enhance their strength and speed. Or use special techniques. However ninja also need chakra to live."

"Hmm…" Zelda thought for a minute.

Meanwhile…

Orochimaru was chuckling to himself. "How pathetic, don't you think so Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"Agreed, I don't know why General Scales insisted on sending a few of his men here." A ninja with medium length gray hair and glasses answered.

"Oh well… it's time to put my plan in to action." Orochimaru said with his usual sinister smile.

Later that night…

"Sheesh, you guys are strong." Fox said to Tsunade.

"What did I tell you?" She answered.

"Why can't you guys just take down Orochimaru yourselves?" Nana asked.

"Because Orochimaru is thousands of times stronger than those ninja you saw today." Tsunade answered with a dark tone.

"Ugh…" Roy groaned.

"Maybe we should spend some time here training and getting ready for Orochimaru." Link said.

"Pah! I don't need training. But whatever floats your boat." Wario scoffed.

"Say… where's Zelda?" Popo asked.

"Ooo?"

Somewhere outside…

Kakashi was standing in front of a grave. Looking at it solemnly. "A friend of mine rests here… died during a mission. But I'd rather not talk about it. So what do you need?" Kakashi asked.

"So you knew I was here." Zelda's voice came. "I'm sorry about your friend. I was wondering… could you train me?"

"Why would you want to learn the way of Shinobi?" Kakashi asked.

"Lately, it seems I'm using too much energy swapping back and forth between my normal self and Sheik, but if one of my two forms were stronger, I'd be able to help my friends." She said.

"Very well…" Kakashi answered. "We start at 4:30 A.M."

"That early?" Zelda asked.

"Yes… if you're going to fight Orochimaru… you'll need all the training you can get." He answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know Hinata's special technique isn't really called Chakra laser, but its real name is such a pain in the neck to type. Other than that, how did I do with the other jutsu's demonstrated in this chapter? Oh yeah, I also didn't really want to use Lee's Lotus techniques because it would be stupid to waste it on a dinosaur right? He just used a regular pile driver in case it isn't obvious. We'll be focusing more on the smashers next chapter.


	43. The Snake Strikes

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Running out of things to say here, oh well. Without further ado.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snake strikes

Sheik was waiting at the bridge Kakashi told her to wait at with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. She recalled her earlier conversation with Link…

"You don't have to do this Zelda, you haven't been slowing us down." Link told her.

"This is just something I feel like I have to do." Zelda answered.

"You don't have to do anything like this. You are strong, and ninja training is difficult." Link told her.

"Maybe so… but if this is the best way for me to get stronger, then I'll do this."

"Zelda, what if you somehow get hurt, how would that help us?"

"Link I'll be fine."

"… well, I guess I can't stop you. Take care of yourself." The two of them hug for a minute.

"Awww…" Came DK's voice.

"Shut up DK." Fox's voice hissed.

"Hey!" Link shouted. He saw Roy, Fox, DK, Popo, and Nana running from the bushes nearby. "I'm surprised Wario wasn't involved in this." Link said.

"Ha ha! Those idiots ran out of the bushes in plain sight! Ha!" Came Wario's voice from another bush.

"Ahem." Zelda said looking toward Wario.

"Oh." Wario said.

Back with the present…

"Man he's late again!" Naruto complained.

"Is he always late like this?" Sheik asked.

"Yeah." Sakura sighed.

"Hmph…" Sasuke grunted. Finally Kakashi then appeared on top the bridge gate.

"Sorry I'm late…" He said with an apparent smile, despite the fact that his face was behind a mask. "…but I got lost on the path of life."

"Yeah right!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sheik asked while keeping her patience.

"5:00." Kakashi said. "Alright, let's begin."

Elsewhere in the village…

"Owww… my face is still stinging from all of those slaps Zelda gave me last night." Wario complained.

"Well that's what you get for spying on them." Roy said with a smile.

"Hey! You spied on them too!" Wario yelled.

"Well you were stupid enough to stay in one place." Roy said.

"Who can lift the most! And win this prize money!" Came the voice of a random ninja.

"A weightlifting contest! I'm in!" Wario shouted running toward the direction of his voice.

"Please no Chakra use contestants." Said the announcer ninja. "We'll keep adding weights as time goes on." He continued to explain.

"Ha! You losers are going down!" Wario shouted.

"Okay." Came DK's voice.

"What! What are you doing here?"

"Ooo oo oo."

"Oh is that how it is? Well bring it on!"

Meanwhile…

Link and Roy were sparring and gathering a crowd around them.

"You don't have a chance Roy." Link said.

"In your dreams Link." Roy said. The two continued to clash their swords repeatedly at a furious pace.

"Sheesh, these guys are good for not being ninjas." Some random bystander said. We'll just leave these two alone for a while.

Meanwhile…

"98…99…100." Said Rock Lee while doing push-ups. "And now to do 100 laps around the village."

"Mind if you have a partner?" Fox asked while walking up.

"I don't mind… training with other people is a great way to compare yourself with someone else." Rock Lee said while stretching.

"Agreed." Fox said, the two of them then started running around the perimeter of the village.

Meanwhile…

Nana and Popo were wondering around the village looking for something to do. "What should we do to practice?" Nana asked.

"Uhhh… hey look at that!" Popo pointed to the weightlifting contest going on. "Hey isn't that Wario and DK?" The two got over there to see four people left in the contest. Two of them were random ninja, and the other two were Wario and DK.

"Let's add another 20 pounds!" Said the announcer. When they did, one of the ninja collapsed but the other three were still going strong.

"You're going down monkey!" Wario shouted.

"Ooo ooo ooooo!"

"WHAAAT! How dare you!" Wario shouted back. It was now just the two of them in holding about 100 pounds each.

Meanwhile…

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were picking weeds for some old lady while Kakashi was training Sheik.

"The most important thing for a ninja is chakra control." Kakashi was telling Sheik.

"But I don't have Chakra."

"I think your magical energy just may be able to substitute." Kakashi theorized. "Chakra control takes time to master, but after a while it becomes second nature." Kakashi then continued to give Sheik information on how important it is to maintain chakra perfectly in order to execute techniques correctly, but I won't bore you guys with the details. "Now then, the best way to learn how to focus chakra is like this." Kakashi then made a simple hand sign and then he walked toward a tree and walked up it as if it were solid ground. He then stood on the underside of a branch while facing Sheik. "If you can focues chakra to your feet, then you should be able to focus chakra just about anywhere. For the time being, run at the tree so that your momentum can help carry you up the tree."

"Alright." She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate her magic to her feet. After she was sure she got it, she ran toward the tree and ran up it a few feet before falling back down. She landed on her feet quickly enough to avoid injury. "Whoa… guess focusing is one part, while maintaining is another story."

"That's correct." Kakashi said.

Meanwhile…

Roy and Link were still sparing with each other. "You… will… go… down…" Link said between breaths.

"Not… before… you…" Roy said with the same amount of exhaustion.

"I think the green guy is going to win." Said a ninja.

"No way, the guy with the red hair." Said another ninja.

"Spin slash!" Link shouted.

"Flare Sword!" Roy shouted. The two attacks collided and the two of them were sent flying backward. "I…guess… it's a draw." Roy said while taking a few breaths.

"Guess… so…" Link replied. "How about some ramen."

"Sure." The two of them walked off to go eat some ramen.

Meanwhile…

"Heh… heh… you're… fast…" Fox commented.

"You're pretty fast for someone who's not a ninja." Rock Lee said.

"Say… you're pretty good at that Taijutsu stuff, maybe you could show me a few techniques?" Fox asked.

"It would be an honor to assist one of the smashers." Rock Lee said with a salute.

Back with our two favorite muscle heads…

"You better take back what you said about garlic." Wario shouted to DK.

"Nuh-uh." DK responded.

"This is going to get uglyyyy." Nana said.

"You got that right." Popo answered.

"Amazing! With their own natural strength they are holding 300 pounds! Make that 320!" Said the ninja announcing this.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" Wario growled.

"ooooooooo…" DK growled back.

"Grrrrraaaahh!" Wario shouted, the weights hit 400 pounds and he was exhausted from earlier in the contest. Wario finally dropped the box of weights and collapsed.

"OOOOOOOO!" DK shouted while beating his chest.

Back with Sheik…

Sheik was tired, but she finally made it to the top of the tree.

"Hmm… well, you now at least understand chakra control." Kakashi said. "I guess now we can start with some basic techniques." A few minutes later, Sheik was tied firmly to a tree.

"Ugh… these knots are tight." She said.

"Well that's because I don't want you to force your way out." Kakashi said. "This may well be the most basic jutsu known. All you do is use your chakra to make the knots loosen." Sheik focused and was easily able to get out of the ropes.

"That was easy." Sheik said.

"Now for the substitution jutsu, it can be done with or without hand signals." Kakashi said. "I guess I should show you the signals to start with." Kakashi then showed Sheik some simple hand signs. "Time for a small test, Naruto, would you like to do try this?" Kakashi picked up a rock and tossed it to Naruto.

"You bet!" Naruto said.

"Don't dodge it, use the jutsu." Kakashi instructed Sheik. Naruto threw the rock and Sheik gave the hand signals a try and a log replaced her. The rock hit the log and somehow bounced off and hit Naruto in the head.

"Owwww…" Naruto said while rubbing his head.

Back with Fox…

"You seem to be getting the hang of this." Came Gai's voice.

"Gai sensei! I didn't realize you were there!" Rock Lee said.

"Ha ha! Of course you didn't."

"So wait… I'm doing alright with this taijutsu stuff?" Fox asked.

"You're doing just fine." Gai said with his usual shiny smile.

"Alright then." Fox commented.

Meanwhile…

There were six figures in the shadows of leaves watching the village from the treetops.

"Alright… do you understand your orders?" Came the voice of Orochimaru… who was now visible.

"Yeah, we do." Said a girl's voice.

"Alright then… this is as far as Kabuto and I go to assist you. Return to the Sound village when you're done." Orochimaru said. He and Kabuto leaped off.

"Our master sure is lazy." Said the girl's voice.

"Shh! Do not say such things about master Orochimaru, he'll kill you if he hears you." Said a male's voice.

"Shut the fuck up you fatass." (I think you Naruto fans should know who this is by now. And my apologies for the language.)

Back with Sheik.

"Transform!" A veil of smoke covered Sheik before reappearing as Sakura. "This is kind of cool." She said.

"Very well…" Kakashi said. He moved out of the way of a few targets. "You say you're pretty good wit senbon, now show me. Try and hit the spots I have marked on these targets."

"Here goes." She threw a dozen or so senbon and they all hit their marks.

"Very good. Now I'll show you a trick involving weapons." Kakashi took out two shuriken and threw them at a tree, but they changed course and looked like they wrapped around the tree. Upon closer inspection, Sheik noticed there was some kind of string attached to the shuriken that extended back to Kakashi's fingers.

"How'd you do that?" Sheik asked.

"It's possible to generate string of sorts by using chakra. There are several possibilities of this trick, but that much is up to you." Kakashi said. "Now try and make a few strands."

Sheik put her hands together and focused, she then pulled her hands apart and a few strands of string were visible. "Huh… this is a neat trick." It was now sun down. "Whoa… time flies."

"That's enough for today. I'll see you at the same time tomorrow." Kakashi said.

At the inn they were staying at…

"I want some more!" Wario shouted.

"Oooooo!" The two of them glared at each other before putting their hands up to their mouths. The two of them made a break for the bathroom.

"Don't eat it if you're just going to puke it back up! Sheesh." Roy said before taking another slurp of ramen noodles.

"How's training going?" Link asked Zelda.

"Just fine." Zelda answered.

"Hey… this is pretty good Ice cream." Popo said.

"Yep." Nana agreed.

"I can eat more bowls than you!" Wario shouted at DK as they came back from the bathroom.

"Ooooo!" DK shouted back.

"Oh brother." Fox sighed.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke was sitting on a rooftop thinking to himself, about his long dead parents, about his brother, and how he would love nothing more than his brother's death at his own hands. "Who's there!" He turned around and drew his kunai. He hopped back on the ground. "Sharingan." His eyes turned red with the three tomoe around the pupil.

"So he has a kekkai genkai? Lucky bastard." Said some girl.

"Say something nicer Tayuya." Demanded a male's voice.

"Hello there Sasuke." Said another guy's voice. Four figures emerged from the shadows. They were all wearing similar outfits. Like that of Japanese or Chinese grass-cutters with a thick rope tied around their waist in a bow pattern in back. The outfits also had a yin-yang symbol on the front flap except that it was completely white.

"Who are you guys?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"That doesn't matter right now." Said the bulkiest one in the group with really short orange hair.

"Let's just say we're here for someone's interest." Said the one with six arms and a male ponytail.

"I just want to see how easily you die." Said a guy with gray hair, and there was something from the back of his neck that looked vaguely like another head. Plus his outfit was the only one that was somewhat different.

"I'll enjoy this." Said the girl called Tayuya. She had red hair and was wearing some kind of helmet.

"Not if I can help it." Sasuke said.

"Go for it Jirobou." Said the six arms guy. The large guy charged and threw a punch, Sasuke grabbed his neck, flipped over him and threw him in to the air by lifting his leg backwards. He then threw a few kunai at Jirobou while he was in the air, the kunai stabbed his back and he fell to the ground.

"He isn't half bad Kidoumaru." Said the gray haired guy.

"He's not bad at all Sakon." The six armed guy responded. Kidoumaru charged and began to throw several punches. Sasuke dodged them all easily and kicked Kidoumaru under the chin, sending him in to the air. Sasuke was then below and behind him. "Lion combo!" Sasuke delivered two kicks to both ribs and did a kick to slam him in to the ground, and then did a spinning heel drop on his stomach. "Not done yet." He then did several did a side flip to avoid Sakon. "Pheonix flower jutsu." Sasuke breathed out muliple fireballs. One made contact with Sakon while the others went for Tayuya.

"Ha! Idiot… I can just stop those." She took out a flute and did some kind of attack that sent sound waves out of the flute that made the fireballs disappear. "What? He hid shuriken in the fireballs?" The shuriken hit her dead on.

"Alright then… I'm done with these clones… so come out of hiding." Sasuke said. All the ninja he defeated disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Very good… we have a deal for you." Kidoumaru began.

The next day…

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Sheik made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke, several limp bodies of Sheiks appeared. "Ugh…"

"This is a difficult technique, maybe we should try something else." Kakashi said.

"But I've figured out how to make shadow illusions, why can't I make real clones?" Sheik asked.

"Because the distribution of chakra is much harder to do since you're trying to make real copies of yourself." Kakashi told her. Sheik then looked disappointed. "But at least you've already figured out quite a few techniques. Quite frankly, it's amazing what you have learned already."

"Thanks…" Sheik said. "Say… where's the rest of your team?" Sheik asked. Indeed, Naruto was the only one there.

"Hm… that is strange. Oh, Sakura… what's wrong?" Kakashi noticed Sakura standing there with tears in her eyes.

"It's… it's…"

Last night…

Sasuke left the Hokage's office and was heading toward the east gate. Sakura was standing in the way.

"Sasuke! Isn't that…" Sakura asked.

"Get out of my way Sakura." Sasuke said coldly.

"What are you doing with the black rune?" Sakura asked.

"This is the ultimate way for me to find the revenge I've sought for a long time." Sasuke replied.

"Is revenge so important to you that you'd betray the village? That you'd betray us? That you'd betray me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just walked right by her. "But I love you Sasuke!" She shouted. It was a wonder why no one woke up.

"Let me show you how much I care." Sasuke said while reappearing behind Sakura and knocking her out.

Back to the present…

"This is bad." Tsunade said. All the smashers were gathered in her office. "Smashers, we have no more time to waste, you must go and take the fight to Orochimaru."

"But how do we know where he is?" Fox asked.

"I could help!" Naruto volunteered.

"I say we let him come with us." Sheik said.

"Alright, let's go then." Link said. "Lead the way Naruto."

"You got it!"

"Oh and Wario, stay to the trees this time." Roy said.

"Why should I?" Wario asked.

"You'll find it much easier to keep up like that." Popo answered.

"Humph." And so Naruto and the smashers left to tail the Sound Four.

Meanwhile…

"Sasuke." Kidoumaru said while stopping.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Master Orochimaru needs you to rest for a while to awaken your power." Jirobou answered. He took a coffin like box off of his back and placed it on the ground and opened it.

"Very well." Sasuke stepped in to the box with the black rune. It was sealed shortly.

"Alright let's move." Sakon said.

"When do you think those assholes will get here?" Tayuya asked.

"Say something nicer Tayuya!" Jirobou scolded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… I doubt I'll be able to update tomorrow, but until next chapter, please leave a review giving me your thoughts on this chapter.


	44. Ape vs The Southern Gate

Ultimate Smash Adventure

The reason I didn't update my story yesterday was because I went on a small trip yesterday, but I'm back and here is the next chapter to the Naruto arc. I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ape against the southern gate

The smashers and Naruto were jumping through the trees after The Sound Four with Wario just a little bit behind them. "Hey could you guys take it easy!" Wario shouted.

"We don't have time, if Orochimaru gets his hands on the Black Rune, our mission could become that much more difficult." Fox said.

"And from what I know he wants Sasuke to join him as well." Naruto said.

"Well we can't waste any time then." Nana stated.

Meanwhile…

"Ha! Those fucking sons of bitches won't ever catch up with us now." Tayuya smirked.

"Stop swearing so much Tayuya." Jirobou scolded.

"Why don't you make me asshole." Tayuya said.

"Tayuya…" Jirobou started.

"Hush you two! We're still in Leaf village territory you know." Kidoumaru pointed out.

"Too late… look!" Sakon said stopping and pointing ahead.

"Stop right there!" Demanded two ninjas that were wearing masks with the leaf village pattern on them.

"Great… Jonin." Kidoumaru sighed. "Guess we have no choice… let's do it." The other members of the Sound Four nodded. Strange markings appeared all over their bodies.

"The Cursed Mark." Said one of the Jonin.

"That doesn't matter, we must fight them." The other said.

Back with the smashers…

"We've been hopping around like this for a long time now." Roy said.

"Ooo oo." DK nodded.

"Hm… stop!" Sheik said. The smashers and Naruto stopped. Sheik pointed to a piece of paper with a character on it.

"A paper bomb." Naruto said.

"And look at this." Link said. Everyone looked closely and they found several strands of what looked like spider-webs. They carefully hopped down from the trees.

"They're all over the place." Popo said. "Hey look." Popo pointed to the Sound Four sitting in a spot with a fairly large box.

"Those ninja weren't that tough… but these cursed marks use a lot of energy." Sakon said.

"Wait… look closely at that guy with six arms." Roy said. Everyone looked and noticed that he had several strings attached to each of his fingers. "So that's what the deal is with all these strings."

"Sasuke must be in that box." Naruto said.

"If we're careful, we can sneak up on them." Popo said. "Follow me Nana."

"Okay." The Ice Climbers carefully made their way around to the box. But they failed to notice that they pulled a string. Kidoumaru felt one of the strings tug at his finger. Nana and Popo then snuck up behind the box quietly…

"Take this!" Kidoumaru threw a strangely colored kunai at the Ice Climbers position.

"Whoa!" Nana narrowly dodged it.

"Our cover's blown." Fox groaned.

"Then we have no need to hide! Yeaaaaaaaaah!" Wario charged out. The other smashers and Naruto shrugged and charged with him.

The Ice Climbers leaped out and took a few swings with their hammers. Sakon and Kidoumaru dodged these attacks and threw them toward the other smashers.

"Earth Style!" Jirobou said after making a hand sign. He stuck his hands in the ground and a huge dome made of earth came out of the ground and trapped the smashers inside. He then put his hands on the dome. "You guys go on… I'm hungry."

"Fine then." Sakon picked up the box and took off. The smashers were smashing the dome as hard as they could.

"Flare Sword!"

"Spin Slash!"

"Kong Punch!"

"Together now Fox!" Sheik said.

"Right!" The two of them performed a roundhouse kick on one part of the dome.

"Wario charge!" Wario rammed one side of the dome. The Ice Climbers covered their hammers with ice to make spiked maces. But these weren't doing a whole lot of good either since the dome recovered every hit.

"I'll bust us out of here with my ultimate attack." Naruto said. He cupped one hand and began moving his other hand around it as if there was something round in it. A softball sized blue sphere formed in his hand but it disappeared shortly. "Huh?"

"My dome absorbs chakra from anyone inside of it and transfers it to me." Jirobou said.

Everyone was still trying to beat the snot out of the dome while Sheik stepped back and began to look around. Wario hit a spot that caught her eyes.

"Hang on." Sheik threw a senbon at that spot and it stuck there. She then walked over and scratched at it with the senbon. "I noticed some spots recover slower than other spots, so we just need to concentrate our attacks here." Sheik explained.

"Well, let's give it a shot." Link said.

Jirobou was still feeding, but he was curious as to why he was hardly getting any energy. "I should be getting more chakra than this… there are nine of them in there after all." Jirobou said. Suddenly he heard an explosion on another side of the dome and it collapsed shortly. "What the…?" He saw the smashers standing there. "Grrr… fine, I'll take you guys myself." Jirobou said.

"Go." DK said.

"Aw… I want to fight this guy." Wario complained.

"Will you be alright DK?" Roy asked. DK nodded.

"We need to catch up." Naruto said. Everyone hopped off except for Wario.

"I want to fight this gu… whoa!" DK picked up Wario and threw him in the direction of the other smashers.

"You're a brave monkey, that's for sure." Jirobou said.

"OOOOOOOO!" DK shouted while beating his chest.

"Earth style!" Jirobou slammed his hands in to the ground and several large stalagmites flew forward at DK. DK dodged them and grabbed one. He aimed it back at Jirobou and threw it so that it flew forward in a drill like fashion. Jirobou quickly used another Earth style Jutsu to make a wall of dirt appear in front of him. The Stalagmite pierced it somewhat and DK took advantage of this to charge forward. DK threw several punches at Jirobou while Jirobou countered with several more punches and kicks. They both backed off having taken equal amounts of hits.

"This isn't getting anywhere." Jirobou said. Strange marks then appeared all over his body. "Now to show you the true power of my Nirvana fist style." Jirobou said with a smirk. DK took a fighting stance, Jirobou charged forward faster than DK expected and did a palm thrust that sent DK flying back quite a few feet. Jirobou then charged forward and did a rising knee thrust attack on DK's stomach followed by a palm uppercut under DK's chin. As DK fell back down, Jirobou pinned him with a driving palm thrust, leaving an unsightly indention in the ground. Jirobou picked up DK by his neck and delivered a punch to DK's chest area to send him crashing in to a really thick tree.

"Ooooohh…" DK groaned as he stood back up.

"Still alive? I'll fix that." Jirobou charged forward to deliver another palm thrust. DK threw a punch that blocked the palm thrust, DK threw a punch that blocked another palm thrust, and this pattern went on for a while until Jirobou grabbed one of DK's fists. DK pulled a surprise move where he did a head butt under Jirobou's chin, DK then proceeded to mercilessly beat the snot out of Jirobou by pounding his face rapidly. DK then wound up a Kong punch and punched Jirobou's stomach; sending him flying through a tree.

"Yeah…" DK nodded.

"You're a dead monkey now." Came Jirobou's voice. DK turned around to see Jirobou crawling out from the tree he was under. His skin turned grew darker and his hair became a really long and thick mane that went down his back. "Grrrrrrrraaaaaaaaggghhh!" Jirobou then thrust his hands down in to the ground and tore a ridiculously humongous piece of the earth and lifted it over his head. Jirobou then threw the rock forward with all of his might.

DK narrowly dodged the attack but noticed that the rock bowled down several trees behind him. Jirobou then charged forward and threw a punch. DK dodged the attack but it shattered a large boulder behind him in to millions of pieces. DK was amazed at how much stronger Jirobou had become. DK bravely threw a punch, but Jirobou caught the punch and began to squeeze DK's fist. (Owwww…)

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGHH!" DK screamed bloody murder. He then delivered an uppercut to Jirobou's chin to make him let go. Jirobou countered with a kick that sent DK crashing in to about five really thick trees. DK somehow stood up despite all his bones being nearly broken. DK pulled out a banana while reminiscing.

Flashback…

"So you want my stupid son to fight for you for inter-dimensional peace?" Cranky asked.

"How come you're one of the few apes that have learned how to talk?" Master Hand asked. "And yes."

"Why not me… my son's good for nothing." Cranky complained.

"Oooo." DK said.

"I have seen him fight, you should give him more credit than you do." Master Hand said.

"Well… at least let him take this." Cranky said, pulling out a banana.

"Banana!" DK said happily.

"No don't eat it now! I've put some of my special Cranky potion in it that will temporarily make you several times stronger, but it only lasts a few minutes. So only use it for emergencies." Cranky said.

Back with the fight…

"Okay." DK nodded to himself. He peeled the banana, and ate it in one gulp. "Ugh…" It apparently was the worst banana he ever tasted. But he did feel invigorated.

"I'll crush you!" Jirobou picked up another humongous rock out of the ground and threw it. DK wound up a Kong punch and shattered the boulder in to several pieces. "What the…?" DK charged at Jirobou and the two of them locked themselves in a sumo position. After a whole lot of struggling, DK managed to lift Jirobou off of the ground and slam him in to the ground.

When Jirobou stood up DK was winding up both of his fists. "Double Kong Punch!" DK punched Jirobou's stomach in two places, sending him flying through a countless number of trees.

"Whew…" DK sighed, he was tired now, and the banana was wearing off. He could unfortunately feel his injuries now, he was too tired to even beat his chest in triumph. DK collapsed against a tree that had somehow survived the fight. Soon, you could hear him snoring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first major fight of the Naruto arc! What do you guys think? Please leave a review. And please be patient about updating, a few of my reviewers keep asking about updates, even though it's obvious I update this story much more often than the average author on this site does. So please don't ask about updates. They will come when they come.


	45. Webs of the Eastern Gate

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Game2002, Biggoron, Shadow Minamoto, Sasukeuchiha180, and other reviewers. Thank you for your reviews thus far and I would appreciate your continued support of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Webs of the Eastern Gate

The remaining three members of the Sound Four were still hoping along the tree branches.

"What is taking Jirobou so long?" Asked Kidoumaru.

"You know him, he loves to eat, greedy pig." Sakon answered. "Oh wait, here he comes now." Indeed, Jirobou was hopping along the tree branches and catching up with them.

"Sorry it took so long." Jirobou said. "They broke out of my Earth Dome and I had to take care of them myself."

"Well I just hope you made it painful for those bastards." Tayuya said.

"…"

"…"

"!" Kidoumaru stared at Jirobou for a minute before lunging at him and tackling him.

"Oof!" Jirobou shouted. "Hey what's the big idea?"

"You're not Jirobou!" Kidoumaru shouted while pulling a kunai made out of webs from his mouth.

"What is going on?" Sakon asked.

"Are you out of your mind! Of course I'm Jirobou!" Jirobou argued back.

"If you're Jirobou… then why didn't you scold Tayuya for swearing?" Kidoumaru said as he pulled out a fifth one.

"What did you do with that fatass you asshole?" Tayuya demanded.

"I didn't realize an enemy of mine would care about language." Jirobou disappeared in a puff of smoke and it turned out to be Sheik in disguise. The other members of the Sound Four surrounded her. "Now guys!" Link, Popo, Nana, Roy, and Fox leaped out of the trees. Link swung at Kidoumaru with his sword and missed, while the Ice Climbers missed Sakon, and Fox tried to shoot Tayuya but missed.

"Hiya!" Roy swung his Sealed sword and sent a stream of fire out at the Sound Four.

"The rest of you guys go… these losers are mine." Kidoumaru said. Sakon and Tayuya hopped off. Kidoumaru spit out a huge glob of web from his mouth and it unfolded in to a net and pinned the smashers to a tree.

"Grr… can't break free." Link groaned.

"Of course you can't… my webs have chakra flowing through them, making them stronger than steel." Kidomaru said as he got ready to throw his pre-made kunai.

"Naruto!" Fox shouted. Five Naruto's then leaped out of the leaves above Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru quickly gathered strands of web in to his hands and threw it upward, making a large net of web between him and the Naruto clones.

"Alright… care to play a game?" Kidoumaru threw one of his web kunai at one Naruto, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kidoumaru then looked around for a minute and threw another kunai at another clone. There were three left, and Kidoumaru threw two of his kunai thinking to improve his odds, but both of his targets were also clones. "So… you lasted to the end of the game… oh well, game over." Kidoumaru threw his last kunai at Naruto, it hit Naruto in the stomach, and blood began to trickle down the kunai.

"No!" Roy shouted. But then Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What! They were all clones?" Kidoumaru shouted, he turned around and got punched in the face by Naruto.

"I'm not going down that easily! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. Kidoumaru stood up and made web darts and he threw them at the pinned smashers. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Came Wario's voice. He charged out of the leaves, ripped the webs that entangled the smashers in half and used those webs as a shield to block the web darts.

"How did you rip my webs?" Kidoumaru asked.

"Ha! No puny webs are a match for the might of the great Wario!" Wario shouted as he flexed. "The rest of you go after those two punks, I'll handle this freak." Wario said.

"Why?" Nana asked.

"Just go on already… I haven't had any action since I joined you guys, I need to relieve my boredom." Wario said. The others started to hop off.

"Oh no you don't." Kidoumaru attempted to throw another glob of webs but was tackled by Wario, sending them both down to the forest floor. "Grrr… fine then. I'll take care of you first." Kidoumaru said.

"You? Take care of me? Ha! You may have six arms, but those arms are nothing compared to these muscles!" Wario gloated as he flexed again.

"Heh… well how about this?" Kidoumaru hopped on top of a tree, pricked his finger with one of his web darts, and placed his bleeding finger against the tree. "Summoning jutsu!" There was huge puff of smoke and a giant black spider was sitting on the tree.

"Hmph… I'm not afraid of a spider." Wario said. Kidoumaru made a web and hopped off in to the leaves. The spider moved over to the web and laid a sac of eggs. "What the…?" The eggs almost immediately hatched and one-hundred spiders about the size of a cat appeared and began to descend from the webs all around Wario. "Grrrr… well bring it on!" Wario began to swing his fists around wildly, smashing any spiders he hit. Meanwhile Kidoumaru was in the trees.

"That's right… just keep your eyes on the spiders." Kidoumaru said. He pulled out a few web darts from his mouth, took aim at Wario, and threw them at him.

"Whoa!" Wario rolled out of the way of those web darts and immediately uppercut another spider. Wario grabbed one of the spiders and began to spin around and around, building speed every time he spun around. "Wild Swing Ding!" Wario crushed any spiders that got close to him and threw the spider he was holding in to three other spiders. "Well, that's all of them." Wario said. The giant spider then laid another egg sac. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Wario said. He then proceeded to pound all of the new baby spiders.

"This time I won't miss." Kidoumaru said, he made about three web darts for each hand, and he threw them at Wario. Wario got hit in the back and in his right arm.

"Augh!" Wario still continued to pound all of the baby spiders even when Kidoumaru appeared behind him and threw more darts at his back. This time it also hit his leg in a few places. "Grrrrraaaaahh!" Spiders surrounded Wario and had darts stuck in him, he felt gas build up inside of him and shortly after that, he let it rip. All the spiders around him rolled on to their backs and writhed in pain before dying.

"Can't say that didn't surprise me." Kidoumaru said.

"Now I'm going to…" Wario started but he heard the large spider move. Apparantly it wasn't too happy about all of its babies being killed. It charged at Wario with an open mouth. "Whoa!" Wario brought his hands up and blocked the mandibles. He was struggling to keep the mandibles from closing in on Wario and eating him. The spider was slowly beginning to overpower Wario and was slowly closing the mandibles around him.

"I'm getting bored." Kidoumaru said. He threw more web darts at Wario's arms.

"Augh!" Wario nearly gave out from taking those darts to the arms. "Grrrr… I joined the smashers so that I could have more chances to prove that I'm better than Mario." Wario said.

"Huh?"

"I haven't even gotten a chance to prove it yet… so I'm not going to die here!" Wario then seemed to have a sudden surge of power, he overpowered the spider and turned it over on its back.

"What! That's impossible!" Kidoumaru gasped. Wario then grabbed the spider at the part that connects the head to the body, leaped in to the air and began to spin around and around.

"Pile Driver!" Wario slammed the spider in to the ground and crushed it before it disappeared in to a cloud of smoke. "Now I'm going to do to you what I did to that spider! Only ten fold!" Wario shouted.

"Not likely." Kidoumaru said. Strange marks appeared all over his body and then his skin turned red as well as his eyes. His hair turned white and a third eye appeared on his forehead.

"Whoa! And I thought you were a freak to begin with." Wario said.

"Ha ha ha ha! You'll never beat me when I'm in second level curse." Kidoumaru laughed. He hopped off in to the trees again.

"Hey! Quit hiding!" Wario demanded. Off in the trees, a ways away from Wario, Kidoumaru made a golden bow out of his webs and then made an arrow with it.

"Try this on for size." Kidoumaru said to himself. He let the arrow fly but Wario saw it coming just in time.

"Whoa!" It hit a tree behind him. "Ha! You missed!" An explosion caused by the web arrow then threw Wario forward. "Whoa! He can make exploding webs?" Wario asked.

"Fool… Even if I miss my initial target, I never waste a shot, I always refine each shot I make. With my third eye, I have 120 percent accuracy, and I can even manipulate the arrow with this web string." Kidoumaru said to himself. He made another arrow with a string attached to it. He aimed and fired. Wario saw it coming and decided to run from it considering it would explode.

"What! How is it following me?" Wario just ran all the faster and hid behind a tree. "AAAAUUUGGHH!" The web arrow pierced the tree and practically impaled his left shoulder.

"Sound like a direct hit." Kidoumaru said. "Goodbye." The arrow exploded a ways away from him. Suddenly the tree he was standing rocked violently. "What the…?" He lost his footing and fell off. Before he landed, a smoking Wario leaped at him in mid-air and began punching him in mid-air. "You're still alive! And how did you find me?"

"I… followed… some… string… right… to you!" Wario answered while punching him over and over in the face. "And… you… need… to stop… talking… to yourself!" Wario continued to answer. He finally punched Kidoumaru right below the belt (I think you know where I mean.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" While Kidoumaru was crippled over, Wario grabbed him jumped, wrapped his arms and legs around Kidoumaru's waist and arms, and began to spin toward the groung.

"Pile driver!" Wario planted Kidoumaru in to the ground. Wario hopped back and watched as Kidoumaru's body twitched while sticking up in the air before falling limp.

"Whew… I have to admit… he took a lot out of me." Wario said. He layed down on the ground and began to snore loudly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second battle is over! I was asked about what I meant by Southern Gate in the last chapter. The Sound Four are sometimes referred to by which compass direction they stand in when they do that special barrier jutsu of theirs. Jirobou was the Southern Gate, Kidoumaru was the Eastern Gate, Sakon is the Western Gate, and Tayuya is the Northern Gate. Review please!


	46. West Gate Twins and a new challenger

Ultimate Smash Adventure

This arc is going to take forever… but I must keep my drive to see this story through. After all… I can't let you guys down. So without further ado…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

West Gate Twins and a new challenger.

The remaining members of the sound four were still jumping across the trees with the moonlight shining down on them. "Do you think Kidoumaru finished those guys off?" Sakon asked.

"He better have… those damned assholes did beat Jirobou… but then again… that fatass was the weakest one among us." Tayuya thought for a minute. The two of them stopped and went down to the forest floor.

"We've used up too much energy running from them like this… we need to rest." Sakon said. "Without Kidoumaru we'll have to take turns keeping watch." Sakon continued to say.

"Damn it." Tayuya said.

Meanwhile…

"I hope DK and Wario will be alright." Nana said.

"They're both too stubborn to die." Link said.

"I wonder where those other guys are." Roy said.

"I'm… beginning… to… get… tired." Popo said.

"I'd have to agree with Popo, we have been chasing them for a long time." Fox said.

"Maybe we should rest." Sheik said.

"No way! If those guys get to the Sound Village we might not be able to get Sasuke back!" Naruto said.

"Hang on…" Sheik thought for a minute. "You know how those guys were resting when we first found them."

"So?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they haven't had a chance to rest since then… and it is night time now." Sheik said. "Maybe it is safe to rest." She said stopping.

"I think she's right." Link said.

"Oh good, we can rest." Nana breathed a sigh of relief.

A few hours later elsewhere…

"What is taking them so long?" Kabuto asked.

"Well Jirobou likes to eat, and Kidoumaru likes to play with his enemies before killing them, and Sakon is relentless, I trained him like that after all… and of course the smashers are chasing them." Orochimaru answered. "But it won't matter, when Sasuke is mine I'll have a very powerful underling to present to the Dark Lord and a piece of the Black Rune."

"Does the Dark Lord even know about all of this?" Kabuto asked.

"Let's just say I'm keeping an ace up my sleeve." Orochimaru answered.

"Well… if you'll excuse me." Kabuto walked to another room. The room looked like a hospital's operation room, there was someone with their face covered up lying in a sick bed, with several tubes and wires examining his body. There was also a machine that measured his heartbeat. "It doesn't look like your health has gotten any better Kimimaro." Kabuto said.

"Shame… here I am, the best and most favored of Orochimaru's servants, and I cannot do anything for him." Kimimaro said.

"The Sound Four are bringing something important back for Orochimaru. And they are taking a long time." Kabuto began. "I won't force you, but if you could check on them."

"Yes… I will do my master one last favor before my life ends." Kimimaro responded as he stood up.

Back in the forest…

DK woke up and yawned. He looked around for a minute before he felt something under his tie. It was a note. "Oh?" He read it and it said… _"I've marked our trail by leaving marks in the trees as we went, follow them to find us. –Sheik." _DK shrugged and went on, after going for a little while, he thought he heard snoring. He looked around and found Wario, it was a wonder that Wario didn't wake himself up with his own snoring. "Ooo, ooo." DK tried to wake him up by calling to him. He finally picked up Wario and began to shake him violently. "Oooooo!"

"Whhaaaat arrrrrre yyyoooouuu dooooiiiiiinnng?" Wario asked while he was being shaken. "Are you trying to kill me?" Wario asked angry. DK handed him the note. Wario read it for a second. "Hmph. I guess we better go." Wario said. The two of them climbed up the nearest tree and hopped off.

Meanwhile…

Sakon and Tayuya were back up and moving. Suddenly a red laser blazed past them. The looked behind them and saw Fox catching up and firing his blaster. "Just surrender the box!" Fox shouted as he continued to fire.

"You'll have to catch us you son of a bitch!" Tayuya shouted back. The two of them failed to notice a senbon with a string attached to it was thrown in front of them and it stretched out the string. The two of them hit the string and fell forward and they became entangled in ropes the Ice Climbers had spread out below them.

"Go go go!" Popo shouted, he zipped across the ropes like on a zip-line and took the box off of Sakon's back. "I got it!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sakon cut the rope Popo was on with a kunai and Popo fell and became entangled in a rope right next to Sakon. Tayuya managed to get free and she jumped for the box.

"I've got it!" Tayuya grabbed the box and landed on another tree branch.

"Give it back!" Roy shouted tried to ram Tayuya but she avoided it.

"Popo get out of there!" Fox shouted

"That paper bomb is still there you know!" Link said.

"Paper bomb!" Sakon shouted, he noticed that there was a paper bomb attached to a rope between him and Popo.

"Popo!" Nana shouted as she ran toward him to try and save him. The paper bomb was slowly beginning to ignite. Out of desperation, Popo grabbed the Paper bomb and tried to throw it, but being Paper, it simply drifted down to the ground. There was a humongous explosion that caused a fissure below them, and the trees that Nana, Popo, Sakon, Tayuya, and Roy were standing on began to fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They all shouted. The tree Sakon, Popo, and Nana were trapped on fell in to the fissure while Roy and Tayuya managed to hop off the tree they were on. But the box Sasuke was in fell toward the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Naruto leaped for the box but someone grabbed it and landed on the next tree branch over in a blur.

"Whoa! Who was that?" Link asked. The smashers that were left, Naruto, and Tayuya looked.

"Kimimaro." Tayuya said. The figure was a guy with fairly long white hair, two dots on his forehead, a male ninja robe with the same thick rope tied around his waist. "Are you all better?"

"I just wanted to do master Orochimaru one last favor before my life comes to an end." Kimimaro answered. "So… this is what master Orochimaru wants?" He asks looking at the box. "Then I shall deliver it to him. Tayuya, take care of these guys." He said while eyeing the smashers. "And don't take too long." He said before leaping off.

"After him!" Naruto shouted.

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" Tayuya said while hoping in front of them and pulling out her flute. She quickly dodged a fireball that Roy launched.

"Go!" Roy shouted. "Leave her to me!" The others nodded and hopped off. "Let's see what you've got." Roy said while getting in a fighting stance.

Meanwhile…

The Ice Climbers and Sakon rolled out of the mess of branches and ropes. "Grrrr… you people dared to challenge me, and so now I'll be the end of you!" Sakon said as he stood up.

"It's two on one. You can't win!" Nana and Popo said. Nana and Popo charged at Sakon and swung their hammers at him rapidly. Sakon dodged and attempted to counter, but the Ice Climbers backed off.

"Let's go! Twin storm!" Popo said.

"Right!" Nana said. Popo charged and did a low sweep with his hammer, Sakon jumped it, but Nana jumped off of Popo's back and swung her hammer down at Sakon vertically. Sakon blocked but was forced on to the ground where Popo and frozen the ground, Sakon slipped and the Ice Climbers skated along the ice and attempted to slam Sakon. But Sakon regained his footing fast enough to leap over their attacks.

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" Sakon asked. Popo ran in front of Sakon and Nana charged his backside the two of them swung their hammers at Sakon and…

"Huh?"

"Huh?" The Ice Climbers were amazed, it was expected that Sakon was going to block the front attack, but their was another pair of arms coming from the back of Sakon's shoulders that blocked the hammer behind him. The other head on Sakon's neck looked up at Nana.

"Oh… so these guys want to fight?" Said the other head.

"AAAAAAHHH! What is that!" Nana said terrified.

"This is my older brother Ukon, he's normally asleep inside of my body unless he's needed in combat." Sakon said. "Our kekkai genkai allows us to live as one entity, with the strength of two." Ukon's head moved to the other the right shoulder while Sakon's head moved over toward the left shoulder. Strange marks appeared all over the twins' body, while Ukon's head turned red, while his hair turned white, and a horn appeared on the right side of Ukon's forehead.

"Sakon, hurry up and go in to second level curse." Ukon demanded.

"Sheesh, you're no fun. Fine." Sakon's skin turned red, his hair turned white, and a horn grew on the left side of Sakon's forehead. "Let's kill them!" The two of them charged at Popo. Popo tried to fight them off with his hammer, but the twins were way to fast and powerful, plus Ukon made his arms grow from Sakon's arms, and he also made his legs grow from Sakon's knees. So Popo was getting beaten far more rapidly than usual.

"Auuuuuggghh! I… can't… take… too… much… more!" Popo shouted.

"I've got to do something." Nana used her freezing abilities to freeze her hammer over and make an axe. "Ice axe!" Nana charged and used her ice to slice Sakon and Ukon straight down the middle. "Yes!"

"Nice job Nana." Popo said. "Wait a minute…" The two of them looked at the half bodies of the twins in horror as the bodies began to regrow.

"Idiot! Splitting us apart won't help, in second level curse, we can separate from each other." Sakon said while smiling devilishly.

"Time to die." Ukon said. Nana and Popo took a fighting stance and got ready to fight. Nana used her blizzard attack to try and freeze Sakon, but Sakon used his incredible speed to avoid it and throw a fist at Nana. Nana blocked it with her Ice axe and tried to counter by swinging the broadside of the axe at Sakon.

"Blizzard!" Popo breathed out a stream of icy air to try and hit Ukon. When he was finished with the blizzard attack, Ukon was nowhere to be seen. "Hey… where'd he go?"

"Right here…" Popo was horrified as Ukon's head came from his shoulder. "Like I can merge with my brother, I can do the same thing to other people in second level curse. Since we are now in the same body I can destroy you from the inside." Ukon explained with a sinister tone. "Some people don't even know what's coming until it's too late."

"Wait? So we're one body?" Popo asked while thinking.

"Yes."

"And you feel anything I feel?" Popo asked with a smile.

"Yes but… wait a minute." Ukon panicked when Popo raised his hammer.

"Here goes. Hiiiyaaah!" Popo brought his hammer and slammed himself in the… you know.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Popo and Ukon shouted.

"Round two…" Popo said meekly.

"No wait! Don't…" Ukon tried to say, but Popo hit himself right there again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHH!" Ukon left his body and began to roll on the ground in pain while Popo collapsed.

"What have you done to him?" Sakon shouted as he ran over to Ukon.

"You alright?" Nana asked as he helped his brother up.

"Yeah… I think so…" Popo said really weakly.

"Die!" The two brothers ran at Nana and Popo from either side. Nana and Popo locked their arms and got ready to swing their hammers.

"Hammer squall!" The Ice Climbers spun around with their hammers outstretched just as Sakon and Ukon were about to hit them. Sakon and Ukon were sent flying backward.

"Let's go Nana!" Popo said.

"Right Popo!" Nana responded. The Ice Climbers ran full speed at Sakon.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Sakon got up and charged at them. Popo did a low sweep with his hammer. Sakon jumped over it and landed behind Popo. Sakon was about to strike when he got slammed over the head by Nana's hammer.

"I'll get you for hurting me!" Ukon shouted while running at the Ice Climbers.

"Double Blizzard!" The two of them put their hands together and shot out a large stream of icy wind that froze Ukon.

"Diiiiiiiieeeee!" Sakon charged at the twins again. At the last second, Nana and Popo jumped to either side of Sakon with a rope outstretched. Sakon tripped over it and landed right next to a still frozen Ukon.

"Blizzard Impact!" The Ice Climbers slammed their hammers in to the ground and icicles erupted from the ground in a wave like fashion straight toward the demon brothers. The icicles pinned them against a nearby rock. The sound of bones being crushed could be heard as the twins were crushed between the icicles and the boulder.

"Glad that's over…" Popo said.

"Come on, lean on me." Nana said while supporting her brother over her shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh... this part does seem pretty bland compared to the other chapters so far. Well,Leave a review telling me what you think.

P. S. This arc is still going to take a while, but it makes up for the shortness of The X-Lab arc.


	47. The Foulmouthed North Gate

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Ummm… still not sure how many more chapters till the end. Uhhh… roughlythree orfour chapters. Oh well, now for the fight between Roy and Tayuya.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The foul mouthed North Gate

Kimimaro landed in a large clearing while still carrying the box with Sasuke in it. "I think I'll kill Tayuya when she returns, she isn't any use to us now." Kimimaro said. "So… Tayuya let you pass… she really has lost her usefulness." Kimimaro said as the smashers came out of the bushes.

"Give us back Sasuke!" Came a more ferocious tone of Naruto's voice. There were about 100 shadow clones only there was a notable difference in appearance. Naruto's nails and canine teeth were sharper and they resembled claws and fangs, and his eyes were red and feline like.

"No… master Orochimaru wants him, and I shall make sure he gets him." Kimimaro said. He loosened up the left parts of his robes to expose his left shoulder. 10 Naruto clones leaped at Kimimaro. Kimimaro spun around in a dance like fashion while swinging around a white sword in his right hand that took out the clones effortlessly.

"Whoa… this guy's good." Link said.

"Yeah he is? Maybe we should help." Fox said.

"I think Naruto can still manage it, there are still 90 feral clones of him left." Sheik said as Kimimaro did another dance that took out another 10 clones. "Eighty clones…" Sheik said with a somewhat dismayed tone.

Meanwhile…

Roy stared down Tayuya for a minute. "So… you're a brave little dumbass aren't you?" Tayuya asked.

"Enough talk, let's fight." Roy said. "So get down from that branch and fight!" Roy demanded.

"I'm not going to be doing the fighting you demanding son of a bitch." Tayuya said angrily. The cursed mark appeared all over Tayuya's body and she bit her thumb to make it bleed. She then placed her thumb against the tree branch she was standing on. "Summoning Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, three grotesque monsters appeared. One had hair that covered his face and it was also armed with a spiked club. Another one had a few hairs and was blindfolded. And the last one had no arms and his head was wrapped in bandages with only the mouth showing.

"What the…?" Roy was just a little surprised at this. "Fine, after I'm done with these things I'll take care of you." Roy said getting his sword ready.

"Just try it you asshole!" Tayuya said. She started playing a strange melody with her flute. The three monsters responded to this melody and they leaped at Roy.

"So you command them with your flute? Well bring it on then." Roy said as he hopped to another branch. The one with the club attempted to smash Roy, but he blocked it with his sword and jumped out of the way of an attack by the blindfolded one. Roy quickly had to roll out of the way of being jumped on by the armless monster. Roy the jumped at the armless monster, ran up the torso and landed a really strong double kick to his face, sending the monster down to the forest floor. Roy's kick sent him flying over top of the clubbed one and he swung his sword to send three fireballs at the monster, all three of them connected. As he fell toward the blindfolded monster, he charged up his sword and delivered a flaming slash across its torso. "Too easy." Roy scoffed.

"Grrr… it's not over yet jackass!" Tayuya said.

"I'm about to teach you some manners!" Roy said as he turned towards her. He launched several fireballs at her with his sword. Tayuya dodged them all while playing her flute. Roy thought he heard movement, he turned around and to his surprise, all three of the monsters stood up. "No way… all of those attacks should have defeated them." Roy said.

"Fat chance dumbass!" Tayuya said with a smirk. She played her flute again. Roy got caught in a swordfight of sorts with the clubbed monster. Roy leaped backward to avoid getting smashed by the club, but he was grabbed by the blindfolded monster and thrown against a tree trunk. Roy got up only to get kicked by the armless monster really hard. The force of the kick sent him flying a few yards before he flipped in mid-air and landed on a branch. Unfortunately, the clubbed monster slammed him from the side and sent Roy flying in to another tree. The clubbed monster then charged at Roy again with its club raised.

"Try and touch me when I'm in counter stance!" Roy took a counter stance at the instant the club hit. The monster got slashed and then Roy leaped at him and did two mid-air slashes that knocked the monster down. Roy then charged at the blindfolded monster and performed his sword dance. The last monster was now charging at Roy, Roy spun his sword around at his side rapidly and building up energy. When the monster leaped at him, Roy did a slash that sent a larger than normal fireball at the monster, that stopped the monster in mid-air and knocked him down.

"Grrrr… you damned fucking dumbasshole son of a bitch!" Tayuya shouted.

"Good grief! Learn some manners would you?" Roy asked.

"I'll show you an attack that no ninja ever survived!" Tayuya played another strange melody with her flute, not surprisingly, her monsters stood back up. The three monsters opened their mouths and translucent worm like creatures with mouths all over their bodies emerged from them. The worms charged at Roy and passed right through him, he didn't feel anything. "What! That should have taken all of your chakra!" Tayuya shouted.

"Sorry." Roy said with a smirk. "But I'm not a ninja… I just have mad skills." Roy said while giving a thumbs-up.

"Grrrrr… that's it!" Tayuya's skin turned red, her red hair grew longer, and she also grew six, strangely shaped, white horns around her head. She played another melody on her flute. Suddenly, Roy was dangling over a pit of lava, being only suspended by a chain. He could smell the fumes and fell the heat. He could hear the lava boiling beneath his feet. The chain slowly began to lower him in to the lava.

"Wait a minute! No! Auuuuuuuggghhh!" Roy screamed as he was dipped in to the lava. But in reality, he was just standing where he was in the forest while screaming his lungs out. Tayuya played another melody and the three monsters attacked. The clubbed monster slammed him against a tree with his club, the blindfolded one punched him over and over and over and eventually threw him toward the forest floor. And as Roy fell down below, the armless monster jumped down, and planted its knees in Roy's stomach as they fell down, crushing Roy beneath its weight.

Tayuya and her monsters hopped down closer to the hole in the ground while she smiled. "My genjutsu affects all five of your senses, making the illusion appear as real as life." Tayuya smirked. Her look of victory changed to a look of shock as Roy walked out of the pit. "What! That's not possible!" Tayuya shouted.

"I may not be a ninja, but the genes of a dragon reside in me. So I'll pull through no matter what you do!" Roy shouted. Roy ran toward Tayuya with his sword drawn. She played another melody, and her monsters leaped in front of her to protect her. The club one tried to crush Roy beneath its club, but Roy leaped over the attack and ran along the length of the club. Roy then leaped high in to the air while charging his flare blade he leaped right in the path of the sun and Tayuya had to shield her eyes as she watched Roy jump. Roy landed with his blade fully charged and he plunged it in to the ground and…

Meanwhile…

Nana and Popo finally found their way out of the fissure. "I think I can walk now Nana." Popo said.

"Hey! Isn't that Wario and DK?" Nana asked pointing. Indeed, Wario and DK were leaping along the branches. "Heeeey!" Nana shouted.

"Huh? Oh… it's those Ice brats." Wario said.

"Hey!" DK smacked Wario behind the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Wario was about to punch DK but the Ice Climbers hopped up to the branch they were standing on.

"I'm glad we found you guys, we got separated from the others and we had to fight that gray haired guy." Popo said.

"Well…" Wario started, but then there was a humongous explosion a several meters ahead of them. "What was that?"

"Let's go find out." Nana said. The four of them leaped off. Eventually, they arrived at the sight of the huge explosion. They saw Roy crouched down, breathing heavily with his sword planted in the ground. The trees, and ground around him were charred black and smoking, and there was also a burnt corpse next to him.

"Guess I overdid it a little bit." Roy panted.

"What did you do?" Popo asked.

"This foul mouthed girl was giving me trouble and those demons she summoned were nearly indestructible. So I planted my sword in to the ground with a fully charged flare, literally making flames erupt from the ground." Roy explained.

"Never mind that! Let's just catch up with the others so that I don't have to miss any action!" Wario demanded.

"Fine…" Roy said. The five of them leaped off.

Meanwhile…

Their were now 30 feral Naruto's left. Kimimaro was still wielding his white sword and was showing no visible signs of fatigue.

"Whoa… this guy is just as graceful and deadly with a sword as Marth!" Fox said in awe.

"But… now that I think about it… where'd that sword come from?" Link asked.

"This isn't a real sword." Kimimaro said.

"Grrrrraaaahhh!" The last 30 Naruto's leaped at Kimimaro. Kimimaro quickly switched his sword to his left hand and used his right hand to reach for his shoulder, and he pulled out a bone from his shoulder that was shaped like another sword. Kimimaro then did another sword dance that took out the remaining clones.

"Those swords are his… bones?" Sheik asked with shock and awe.

"I am the last of the Kaguya clan. We posses a kekkai genkai that allows us to manipulate our bones. The hardness, the amount of bones, the shape itself, any aspect of our skeletons." Kimimaro explained. The box Sasuke was in shook violently, the lid opened and Sasuke slowly got out while holding the black rune.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as his features returned to normal. "Great! You're awake! Come back with us!" Sasuke didn't even seem to hear Naruto, as he leaped off toward the Sound Village. "Hey! Sasuke! Grr… we've got to after him!" Naruto said. Kimimaro leaped in the way with his swords drawn.

"You will not pass me!" Kimimaro said. Link quickly drew his bow and fired an arrow at Kimimaro, he dodged out of the way and then Link charged at him with his sword drawn.

"Go! I'll catch up!" Link shouted as he locked swords with Kimimaro. The others nodded and leaped off. Sheik looked back as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Be careful…" Sheik said to herself.

Link and Kimimaro backed off from each other and stared at each other for a minute.

"You're a brave one…" Kimimaro said.  
"I won't let my friends down. And I'm not going to let you stand in their way!" Link said as he took a fighting stance.

"I must do the bidding of master Orochimaru… and I won't disappoint him!" Kimimaro declared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter! Link vs. Kimimaro! And what of Sasuke and the Black Rune piece? Can the smashers bring him back and defeat Orochimaru? All will be revealed in due time.


	48. Skeleton of a Lonely Soul

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Kimimaro vs. Link! Actually, I don't have anything more to say than that. So without further ado…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skeleton of a lonely soul

Orochimaru was still patiently waiting. "Kimimaro's gone to retrieve Sasuke, this should speed up the delivery." Kabuto said as he walked back in.

"Kimimaro? I don't know what you said to him to get him out of his sick bed. But… I suppose he could serve one last use to me." Orochimaru said.

"He is incredibly loyal to you master Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

"Kimimaro was once strong, but what would I want with a sick body? He is nothing more than a broken tool to me now." Orochimaru said.

Meanwhile…

Link had his sword and shield drawn while Kimimaro still had his two bone-swords. "I'll kill you and present your head to Master Orochimaru." Kimimaro said.

"Why would you owe loyalty to him even though you're dying." Link said.

"You know I'm sick?" Kimimaro asked.

"You said it yourself when you were talking to that Tayuya girl." Link said. "So why give your life for that creep." Link asked.

"Silence!" Kimimaro said with a lot of anger in his tone. "I am the most favored of Master Orochimaru's servants. You are in no place to insult him!" Kimimaro shouted as he charged forward at Link.

Kimimaro did his sword dance while Link had to react quickly with his sword and shield to block the attack. Link rolled around Kimimaro to slash him across the back. But Kimimaro blocked the attack by using both his swords to block the parry. Kimimaro then proceeded to rapidly and gracefully swing his swords while Link did used more aggressive strikes to block the attack. This series of slashes went on for several minutes before the two locked swords. "Trust me! I know dark villains like Orochimaru all too well." Link said. Link broke the lock and managed to knock one sword out of Kimimaro's hand. "They don't think anything of their servants, all the servants are to them are rungs to take them higher on the ladder of power!" Link shouted as he continued to slash at Kimimaro.

"You do not know master Orochimaru!" Kimimaro yelled back at him. Kimimaro spun around while holding his sword behind his back. Link got cut across the chest, but Link managed to roll under the spin attack and retaliating with a jump attack.

"Hiya!" Link swung the sword at Kimimaro's head. The sword knocked Kimimaro forward in to a tree. "What the… that attack should have sliced through your head." Link said.

"Have you forgotten that I can adjust the hardness of my bones. All I had to do was harden my skull." Kimimaro said. He completely removed his upper body robes and went in the buff. The cursed mark was visible on his chest. Kimimaro made bone spikes appear from his forearms. Kimimaro charged at Link at high speeds and began thrusting his arms forward rapidly to stab Link.

Link was blocking the attacks with his shield until the attack eventually pierced the shield and left a deep cut in his arm. "Augh!" Link ducked under the next thrust and attempted to thrust his sword in to Kimimaro's stomach, but bones from Kimimaro's rib cage ejected from his body and nearly impaled Link's head. Link thankfully backed off and only suffered minor cuts. Link waited for Kimimaro to charge again, and when he did, Link did a low spin attack that Kimimaro jumped over. Link then brought his foot up and kicked Kimimaro in the chest while he was in mid air, sending Kimimario even higher in to the air. Link then leaped up and kicked Kimimaro back down to the ground, and dropped a bomb down to the ground. The resulting explosion engulfed Kimimaro. "Whew… that could have been worse." Link said as he turned around. "Augh!" Link nearly fell over from a sharp pain in his shoulder. he reached behind him and pulled out three darts that looked like human finger bones. He then noticed two others that were stuck in the ground nearby. He turned around with surprise in his face.

"You will pay for insulting master Orochimaru." Kimimaro walked out of the hole. The cursed mark had now spread all over his body. He had sharp bones sticking out of his palms, bone edges sticking out of his elbows, his ribs formed bone spikes on his back and front, and he also had spikes sticking out of his knees. Kimimaro then coughed and blood came out of his mouth.

"Orochimaru can't possibly have any more use for you! You're just a broken tool to him!" Link shouted. "Why serve him?" Link asked.

"Silence! Do you know where I spent most of my life? I lived it being locked up and being forced to fight for others. But Master Orochimaru saw me for my true potential, and he gave me a purpose! You will never understand master Orochimaru!" Kimimaro shouted as he charged forward faster than last time. Kimimaro did a series of dancing and spinning like attacks by slashing and stabbing with his palms, elbow, and knees in a very rapid and graceful style.

At first Link was blocking the furious attacks, but Kimimaro managed to slash Link's sword arm with his palm, and then proceed to slash and stab him with the rest of his bone weapons while spinning and dancing. When he finished, Link had deep bleeding cuts all over his body. "Time to end it." Kimimaro got ready to stab at Link's throat.

"No… one… ever… draws… this much… blood… and lives!" Link shouted. Link held his sword more firmly than before and charged at Kimimaro.

"He seems to have gone berserk." Kimimaro said with some surprise. He quickly took a defensive stance and was blocking Link's fast and furious attacks with his bones. Kimimaro coughed up more blood. "I… must… not… fail… him." Kimimaro said.

"I thought I felt sorry for you!" Link shouted. "But no longer!" Link shouted, having obviously gone completely berserk. He did an upward slash that caught Kimimaro off guard, Link then immediately follwed this attack up with a spin slash that slashed at Kimimaro's chest multiple times. "Hiiiiiiiyaaaaa!" Link then did a bat-like swing with his sword that sent Kimimaro flying in to nearby trees. Link then wasted no time dashing past all of the trees around Kimimaro. The second Link sheathed his sword; all the trees around Kimimaro fell down on top of him. Link finally calmed down and collapsed. "I am sorry about your past," Link began "and I'm sorry it had to end like this. But it's better than working for that evil man isn't it?" Link finished.

"You… do… not know… Master Orochimaru!" Came Kimimaro's voice.

"What the…?" Link looked in horror as the trees that had collapsed on Kimimaro were diced in to pieces. Link saw Kimimaro standing there; at least he thought it was Kimimaro. Kimimaro's skin had turned brown, humongous bone spikes were now sticking out from his back, and he had a dinosaur like tail. Kimimaro then reached behind his back and pulled out his spine, only the spine was elongated and whip like, and more jagged at its sides. "Huh? But… you can't support yourself without your spine… and yet… he ripped it right out." Link said in horror.

"The spine is the hardest bone in your body, and I have increased it to maximum hardness, and made it longer to better serve my purposes." Kimimaro said. "YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE KINDNESS OF MASTER OROCHIMARU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He ran forward faster than before. Link barely managed to roll out of the way of him, but he got slashed across the back by Kimimaro's spine whip.

"Auuugghh!" Kimimaro didn't stop there. He continued to whip at Link with the spine whip and slash at Link. "That's enough!" Link shouted. The whip wrapped around the Master Sword and the two of them began to have a tug-o-war of sorts. Kimimaro was slowly pulling Link towards him. As he did, the bones on his left arm came out and began to encircle themselves around the arm. It eventually formed a humongous bone drill that was about as big as Kimimaro. Link panicked when he saw this.

"No… I won't die here!" Link found the strength to pull the spine whip out of Kimimaro's grip. Kimimaro ran forward and thrust his bone drill forward as it began to spin. Link put his hand against the broadside of his sword and blocked the drill the other side of his sword. Kimimaro was beginning to over power Link. "Stop… this madness…" Link said. "You don't… understand… your master…" Link said as he began to push the bone drill back.

"No! It is you who does not understand Master Orochimaru!" Kimimaro shouted as he started to over power Link once again. Kimimaro then coughed up more blood. "No… not now." Kimimaro then tried to drill at Link harder, but the bone drill finally shattered. In to pieces. Link took advantage of this and batted Kimimaro against a rock. Link then threw a bomb at the rock and Kimimaro was buried beneath stone.

"I'm sorry." Link said. He turned around once again. He thought he heard movement behind him. He turned around and Kimimaro leaped out of the rubble with a bone sticking out from his palm.

"You will never insult Master Orochimaru again!" Kimimaro shouted out of anger. Link could only stand there horror struck as the bone spike came closer and closer to his neck. Kimimaro then stopped short, and coughed up more blood, before slowly collapsing on to the ground. Link put two fingers to Kimimaro's neck to check his pulse.

"He's dead… it seems that disease is what killed him though." Link said. He looked up at the sky and thought to himself. _"Does he truly believe Orochimaru favored him? Or is it that no one can escape loneliness, even if it means putting your faith in to someone of such cruelty? I hope he finds peace." _ Link could now feel his wounds. "Augh!"

"Hey it's Link!" Came Nana's voice. Link turned to see the Ice Climbers, Roy, Wario, and DK hopping toward him.

"What happened to you?" Popo asked. "In fact, what happened here? And who's that guy?" Popo continued to ask.

"Oh stop asking these annoying questions!" Wario demanded.

"You can tell us later." Roy said while handing Link an elixir. "I was saving it, but it looks like you need it more."

"Thanks." Link said. He drank it and his wounds all healed. "Let's go." Link said. The five of them hopped off.

Meanwhile…

Naruto, Sheik, and Fox came to a valley of sorts, there were two statues facing each other with a river between them. "What is this place?" Fox asked.

"The Valley of the End." Naruto said. "It's the border of Fire Country, the Sound Village should be just a short ways away." Naruto said.

"Hey look!" Sheik said while pointing at the statue on the other side of the river. On top of the head of the statue, Sasuke was sitting on it cross-legged.

"Hey Sasuke! We've come to get you! So quit fooling around and let's go back to the Leaf Village!" Naruto shouted.

"…" Sasuke remained quiet.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted getting angrier.

"Go away! I'm not coming back!" Sasuke shouted back at Naruto with anger.

"What?" Fox gasped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you guys think. I personally think this chapter is one of the better fight scenes. Next chapter will be the second to last chapter of this arc.


	49. Consumed by Revenge

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Thank you reviewers. This song is pretty old by now, but I would like to express special thanks to Game2002 for the inspiration of this story and for leaving detailed reviews. Special thanks to Biggoron for reviewing this story since I started it. You should check out Game2002's latest fanfic "Super Smash Racing" for action, humor, all the things you'd expect in a smash bros. Fanfiction by Game2002. You should also check out the prequel to "A World Embroiled in Chaos" known as "A World Deep in Disorder." By Biggoron. You should check out these two fanfics. They rule.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consumed by Revenge

Naruto, Fox, and Sheik were amazed at what Sasuke just said. "What do you mean you're not coming back?" Naruto yelled.

"Just what I said. I'm not coming back with you!" Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Why Sasuke! Why would you turn your back on the village? Why would you turn your back on Kakashi sensei? Why would you turn your back ON YOUR FRIENDS!" Naruto shouted.

"Why don't I spell it out for you…" Sasuke started to explain what happened two nights ago.

Flashback…

"Very good… we have a deal for you." Kidoumaru told Sasuke.

"What kind of deal?" Sasuke asked while still on his guard.

"We have come on behalf of Master Orochimaru." Jirobou told him.

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke thought back to that time in the Forest of Death when Orochimaru bit him on the neck and gave him the cursed mark. "What does Orochimaru want?"

"He wants you to join him." Sakon said.

"Why would I join him?" Sasuke asked.

"Listen you piece of crap." Tayuya began "if you want a reason… what about your brother?" She asked with a smile. This caught Sasuke's attention.

"Say something nicer Tayuya." Jirobou scolded.

"What about my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"You want revenge don't you? To be honest, master Orochimaru fears your brother also." Kidoumaru said. "But if you join Orochimaru, he can give you the power to defeat your brother."

"Why should I believe you…?" Sasuke asked with interest.

"Will you get stronger by staying here with your friends?" Sakon asked. Sasuke thought about this. "If you accept our offer, meet us at the eastern gate with the piece of the Black Rune in the Hokage's office." Sakon finished. The Sound Four leaped off.

End of Flashback…

"You would betray your friends… for revenge?" Sheik asked.

"I have to kill my brother. I have to avenge the rest of my family. You wouldn't understand." Sasuke said.

"I do understand Sasuke! You're… my… my best friend!" Naruto shouted. "How could you turn your back on us like that! You and I never had that last battle to prove who was the best!" Naruto shouted.

"You losers were just slowing me down! Keeping me from getting as strong as I can be. Orochimaru can give me the power I need to kill my brother!" Sasuke said.

"Listen you! We came all the way from the Village hidden in the leaves and we sacrificed friends, good friends. To come here, and save your ungrateful hide!" Fox shouted. "So you're coming back with us whether you like it or not!" Fox finished.

"Orochimaru has the power I need! And I won't give it up so easily!" Sasuke shouted as he put the Black Rune in to a pocket. He jumped down from the top of the statue all the way over to the other side of the river.   
"Sasuke!" Naruto charged forward at Sasuke and threw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke turned around, grabbed the fist and lifting his leg behind him to throw Naruto in to the air. While Naruto was in the air, Sasuke threw kunai up at Naruto. In a puff of smoke, a log replaced Naruto. About twenty Narutos surrounded Sasuke, half of them leaped in the air while all twenty of them threw shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke focused his chakra to his feet and jumped in to the air out of harm's way. Sasuke fell back down to the ground and kicked 3 shadow clones. He then pulled out his kunai and began destroying clones left and right. When only the real Naruto was left, Sasuke charged at him with his kunai ready. Suddenly a whip wrapped itself around Sauke's arm.

"What the…?" He looked back to see Sheik with her whip drawn.

"We said we're taking you back whether you like it or not!" Sheik said. She yanked the whip back and pulled Sasuke on his back. Sasuke hopped back on his feet and got ready to throw his kunai at Sheik, when an orange and white blur hit him across the face. Fox then charged back and hit him again. Sasuke leaped over Fox's next attack, but Fox charged back and hit him with an illusion attack.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes turned red and three tomoe surrounded his pupils. Fox charged at Sasuke again, but Sasuke saw the attack coming this time and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of Fox's head.

"Augh… how'd he see that?" Fox asked. Sasuke charged at him again. Sasuke jumped and delivered a roundhouse kick that Fox blocked and held his foot, Sasuke then turned around and threw a punch. Fox caught the fist; Sasuke followed with another kick aimed at Fox's head that Fox blocked again. Sasuke had Fox right where he wanted him. He drew a kunai and thrust it forward at Fox's stomach; Fox saw this coming and backed away only getting a light cut, while Sasuke landed perfectly on his feet. "Sheesh, the kid's a natural."

"I'm not done with you yet Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto made multiple Shadow clones again. The Narutos charged forward at Sasuke. Sasuke made a series of handsigns.

"Fire style! Pheonix Flower jutsu!" Sasuke breathed out multiple fireballs that made several of the clones disappear in a puff of smoke, and from the puffs of smoke, shuriken flew out and took care of the remaining clones. The real Naruto attempted a leg sweep, but Sasuke leaped over it, landed on the other side of Naruto and countered with his own leg sweep followed by a back flip kick that had Naruto landing on his face. Sasuke turned around and threw a kunai at Naruto to kill him. Fox pulled out his blaster and shot the kunai before it could hit its target.

"Why would you try to kill your best friend?" Fox asked.

"I need power, and killing him will give me that power." Sasuke said.

"Now who in the world told you…" Fox couldn't finish his sentence, Sasuke charged forward and punched Fox's face. Sauske was about to finish him off when Sheik's whip smacked him across the face. Sheik whipped him across the face one more time before she pulled it back behind her to whip it forward again. While the whip was still behind Sheik, Sasuke threw a shuriken and a kunai that anchored a whip against a tree. When Sheik tried to whip her whip forward, she couldn't pull it forward. While she was off-guard, Sasuke ran up and kicked her under the chin. Sasuke then appeared below Sheik.

"Lion combo!" Sasuke said.

"Focus Sheik." Sheik told herself. Sasuke kicked Sheik in her ribs and then kicked her down in to the ground. Sheik somehow managed to flip over and land on the ground like a cat in spite of the force of the kick. She leaped out of the way of Sasuke's finishing drop kick. "I did it, I can control my magic like a ninja controls their chakra." Sheik said. She threw senbon at Sasuke, but he jumped out of the way.

"Sasuke!" Naruto charged at Sasuke head on. Naruto quickly made a clone that appeared in mid-air that lunged at Sasuke. Sauske leaped back to avoid the attack. While Sasuke jumped backward, Naruto rammed him in the stomach and sent Sasuke flying backward. The Black Rune was sent flying out of Sasuke's pocket.

"The Black Rune!" Sheik made a break for the rune.

"No! I must bring that to Orochimaru!" Sasuke started to run forward but about eight Naruto clones jumped in to the way. "Wait! Where's the real Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"1000 year of pain!" Naruto put two of his fingers together and focused his chakra in to those fingers and he poked Sasuke… well if you know Naruto, you know what the attack is. Sasuke was sent flying a few feet where the Naruto clones grabbed him and pinned him down. Sheik reached for the Rune but it disappeared in a blur.

"What?" Sheik asked.

"Who was that…?" Fox asked. Everyone looked up to see Kabuto standing on a tree branch holding the Black Rune.

"Sorry Sasuke, but Orochimaru was getting impatient." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto!" Naruto shouted.

"Good to see you again Naruto." Kabuto said. "Anyways… just finish these guys off and meet me later. You'll still have your way Sasuke." Kabuto said as he leaped off.

"Come back here!" Sheik shouted as she leaped off.

"I'll still have the power to kill my brother!" Sasuke shouted. The cursed mark on his neck glowed, and the seal on it disappeared. Marks appeared all over Sasuke's body and the clones that pinned him down were blown away and destroyed.

"Go!" Fox said while pushing Naruto away.

"But…" Naruto began.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to bring him back in one piece." Fox said. Naruto hopped off after Sheik and Kabuto.

"You're going down!" Fox said.

"No chance!" Sasuke said. He charged forward even faster than before.

Fox and Sasuke threw a kick at each other that hit each other. Sasuke flipped Fox over, but Fox managed to do a handstand and do a spin kick that connected with Sasuke's face. Sasuke backed off and threw three really large shuriken. Fox did a barrel roll to avoid the first two and he had to leap back to avoid the third one. He leaped close to the statue and then he realized the shuriken were attached to strings that were tying him to the statue. Sasuke then proceeded to make several hand signs.

"Fire style! Dragon Fire jutsu!" A humongous stream of fire traveled along the string that was going straight for Fox.

"Come on, come on…" Fox said as he reached for the button to activate his reflector. The blast of fire hit Fox. When the smoke cleared, his reflector shield surrounded Fox. "What is with that fire attack? It practically drained my shield." Fox said. Sasuke charged forward again and the two fought each other kung fu style with flips, kicks, and punches at a rapid pace. "Time to put that taijutsu I learned to use."

Fox used his illusion attack to avoid Sasuke and deliver a kick to Sasuke's chin. The speed Fox put in to the attack managed to make just enough force to send Sasuke in to the air. Fox used his illusion attack to appear underneath Sasuke. Fox grabbed Sasuke's sides and put Sasuke beneath him and he charged up his fire fox. "Flaming body slam!" Fox fell toward the ground with Sasuke beneath him in flames. They landed with a bang, literally. Fox checked his pulse. "Whew… still alive." Fox turned around to see the other smashers catch up. "Hey guys, help me with him will you?" Fox asked pointing to an unconscious Sasuke.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"Why do we always ask that question?" Wario asked. "Is this supposed to be part of some long-drawn out plot to a story?"

"Yeah." DK said.

"Really?" Wario asked.

"Never mind! We have to catch up with everyone else." Roy said.

Meanwhile…

Orochimaru was waiting at a mountain range. "About time Kabuto." Orochimaru said with his same sinister smile.

"Unfortunately… I couldn't shake her." Kabuto said as Sheik arrived on the scene.

"Hand over the Black Rune…" Sheik then looked at Orochimaru and she couldn't help but be stunned at Orochimaru's chalk gray skin, and yellow snake eyes. "You're Orochimaru?" Sheik asked. _"This guy's a sight." _

"Hm hm hm hm hm." Orochimaru chuckled. "So you're princess Zelda? Interesting. Kabuto, handle this." Orochimaru said, as he seemed to melt in to the mountainside.

"Of course." Kabuto pulled out some pill and ate it.

"Sheik!" Naruto shouted. Naruto leaped in to the scene throwing kunai at Kabuto. Kabuto moved out of the way effortlessly.

"So that's the Hero Pill I heard about." Sheik said.

"Grrr… I'm going to use my best technique." Naruto said as he cupped one hand and began to circle his other hand around it.

"That technique takes too much time to be useful against me!" Kabuto said as he ran forward at Naruto. Sheik quickly used her whip to wrap Kabuto with it.

"Got it! Rasengan!" The blue sphere that had formed in Naruto's hand was pushed forward in a spinning motion at Kabuto and it hit him in the stomach. Sheik unwrapped her whip and the explosion sent Kabuto flying.

"It's a good thing I focused my chakra in to my stomach, or I might not have survived." Kabuto said as he passed out.

"Good… now, come and follow me if you want to fight me and reclaim the Black Rune." Orochimaru shouted below before leaping off.

"I'll… follow him… ugh…" Naruto collapsed.

"You've used too much Chakra making all of those clones and using that attack of yours. Rest here." Sheik said as she leaped after Orochimaru.

In the nearby forest…

Orochimaru was sitting on a rock cross-legged. "So… you've come alone." Orochimaru said while opening his creepy snake eyes.

"You are one of the Seven Deadly Fates?" Sheik asked. "Even so… I'll make sure you die here." Sheik said while drawing her senbon.

"I am not just one of the Seven Deadly Fates. I am one of the most powerful of them all!" Orochimaru said. "I assure you, I just want something to entertain myself before I present this to the Dark Lord." He said showing the Black Rune. "It's sad that I don't know how to activate its powers. Oh well, I don't need Dark Magic to kill you." Orochimaru then stuck out his really long tongue. He wrapped it around the rune and stuffed it down his mouth.

"Disgusting." Sheik said.

"Now, I will have this, and the heads of eight smashers to present to the Dark Lord." Orochimaru said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you guys think? I'm going to make sure that you enjoy the last chapter of the Naruto arc. Until then, read and review!


	50. Sheik vs The Snake

Ultimate Smash Adventure

This will be the last chapter of the Naruto arc. The long awaited battle with Orochimaru. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. LONGEST CHAPTER YET!

P.S. I'm starting my new job tomorrow, so I don't know whether it will affect my updating or not. Just a fair warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheik vs. the Snake

Sheik was in a fighting stance holding senbon in her hands like claws. Orochimaru stood there smirking. _"I think I'll play with this one. That way I can get a good guess on how strong the other smashers are." _Orochimaru drew out two kunai knives.

"Get ready to die!" Sheik shouted. She ran forward at Orochimaru and swiped at him with her senbon while Orochimaru effortlessly blocked the attack with his kunai knives. The two of them were fighting each other with weapons slashes and rapid kicks and punches at a furious pace. Sheik leaped over Orochimaru and tried to kick him, but he blocked with his arms. As Sheik landed, she began making hand signs. "Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" Sheik moved the bandages in front of her mouth out of the way and breathed out a large fireball at Orochimaru.

"So, you've learned how to use fire jutsu." Orochimaru simply smirked and dodged the attack at an amazing speed. Sheik saw Orochimaru as he ran, and he eventually started to blur as he ran until he ran around too fast for Sheik to keep track.

"Guess I'll try it as well." Sheik started to run at her normal already fast pace, until like Orochimaru, she ran so fast that she only appeared as a blur. The two of them kept dashing past each other clashing their weapons every time they did so for several more minutes. They finally dashed straight at each other and clashed with each other so hard that it created a sonic boom. The two of them jumped back from each other and Sheik threw three Senbon at Orochimaru. Orochimaru simply caught the senbon between his fingers.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, I didn't." Sheik said.

"What?" Orochimaru then noticed small little bags attached to the senbon. "Mini-paper bombs." He realized too late, the bombs exploded and sent him flying backward. Sheik took advantage of this and dashed forward with her senbon drawn out. She thrust them forward and stabbed Orochimaru in somewhere on the chest with her Senbon and the wound began to bleed lightly. "Clever…" Orochimaru said. He then picked up Sheik and threw her across the clearing. "Shadow snake!" Orochimaru thrust his arm forward and four snakes came from under his sleeve and extended toward Sheik. The snakes bit Sheik in the upper arms and the laps of her legs.

"Augh!" The snakes lifted her up in to the air and she was flung against a tree before the snakes leg go of her. Orochimaru wasted no time in charging forward with his kunai to stab her. Sheik looked in horror, as Orochimaru appeared right in front of her and thrust his kunai in to her stomach. In a puff of smoke, a log had replaced Sheik.

"Pheonix flower jutsu!" Orochimaru turned around to see multiple fireballs flying at him. Orochimaru quickly made several hand signs before breathing out a humongous gust of air. The fireballs dissipated and Sheik was blown backwards at an incredible velocity in to trees that the gust of wind knocked down. Orochimaru didn't even seem to mind the Senbon that were hidden in the fireballs, because he practically let them hit him. But they apparently didn't hit anywhere vital. In front of him, trees had been uprooted and the area they were in was leveled.

"Come on out now. I know you're still alive." Orochimaru said. Sheik's arm appeared out of the ground and it wrapped her whip around Orochimaru. Sheik then came out of the ground still holding the whip. She yanked the whip back toward her and Orochimaru was violently pulled forward toward her. She then spun around and kicked Orochimaru under the chin. She appeared underneath Orochimaru and the bandages on her arms wrapped themselves around Orochimaru. The two of them the fell toward the ground while spinning around at super-high speeds.

"Primary Lotus!" Sheik shouted. The two of them hit the ground and Orochimaru was buried alive with only his lower body sticking out of the ground. The attack weakened Sheik so she used a red potion she kept safe with her. "That was easier than I thought, thought tiring." Sheik said. She then looked in horror as Orochimaru's body turned in to clay like substance and melted. "A substitution!"

"Let me show you something my old teacher once used." Sheik turned around to see Orochimaru making a few hand signs. "Earth Dragon jutsu!" The ground beside Orochimaru turned in to mud and the mud formed a dragon's head. The dragonhead shot out several mud balls at Sheik. Orochimaru then quickly made more hand signs. "Flame Dragon jutsu!" Orochimaru then breathed out a stream of fire that resembled a dragon. The flames collided with the mud balls and ignited them, sending flaming missiles at Sheik.

"Ah!" Sheik shouted as she tried to run from the attack. She unfortunately pinned against a nearby cliff wall. Sheik made a few more hand signs. "Come on… come on! Earth style!" Sheik stuck her hand in to the ground and flipped up a wall of earth similar to Jirobou's jutsu. The earth shield withstood the first and second fire missiles but it fell to the remaining attacks. Leaving a pile of rubble on top of Sheik.

"Hm hm hm hm hm…" Orochimaru chuckled. "It is impressive really… you've only had two days training, and you've come to learn the way of shinobi quite quickly. I must say that I am truly impressed." Orochimaru said as Sheik climbed out of the rubble considerably burnt..

"I'm not done yet!" Sheik said angrily as she took more Senbon. She charged forward once again and clashed weapons with Orochimaru. She attempted claw swipes, leg sweeps, and various other kicks that Orochimaru simply blocked or dodged. She leaped over Orochimaru and tried to kick the top of his head again, but he blocked it once again. But instead of landing behind him, she kicked off of Orochimaru's arm and launched herself high in to the air. "Try this on for size!" Sheik threw down several senbon that stuck in to the ground around Orochimaru. Orochimaru noticed that there were chakra strings attached to the senbon. Sheik then threw more Senbon at almost random trees around Orochimaru. These senbon were attached to the same strings as the first ones she threw, leaving Orochimaru surrounded by a maze of string.

"Clever, but by the time you do another ninjutsu, I will have escaped from this." Orochimaru said.

"Who said anything about ninjutsu?" Sheik said. From the senbon stuck in the trees, several mini paper bombs slid down the string. Sheik then threw another senbon with a mini paper bomb attached to it that ignited the other paper bombs. With all of those paper bombs, the resulting explosion was humongous. "Yes!" Sheik said. However, Orochimaru's hand reached up from below and grabbed her leg. "What the…?" A puff of smoke occurred and when the smoke cleared, Sheik's head was the only thing above ground and a somewhat smoking Orochimaru was standing above her.

"You truly are gifted in the art of shinobi. I would mark you, but your jutsu isn't formed from chakra. Oh well, I guess it's time for you to die." Orochimaru decided to prolong the suffering by leaping way back. He pulled out a kunai and slowly took aim and threw it at her head.

"Grr…" Sheik focused as hard as she could. The kunai pierced her forehead and the blood began to leak down the kunai. But in a puff of smoke a log was sticking out of the ground. "I've told you that I'm not done yet!" Sheik shouted as she dashed forward with her senbon. Orochimaru dodged and coiled himself like a snake around a nearby tree.

"So… my fun hasn't ended yet." Orochimaru said while chuckling. He stuck out his tongue and wrapped it around Sheik. He flung her against multiple trees and then slammed her on to the ground. Sheik stood back up weakly.

"I'll have to try it…" Sheik made a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" In a large puff of smoke, several Sheiks were standing there. Not as many as Naruto can make, but still a lot of them. "Here goes!" They all said.

"So… you've learned the Shadow clones jutsu." Orochimaru unwound himself from the tree. "This will be interesting."

The Sheik clones charged at Orochimaru and began to attack him wildly. He took out a few Shadow clones but realized he was now surrounded. A few leaped in to the air and all of them threw senbon at him from all sides. The sheiks then made another hand sign. "Shadow senbon clones!" All of them threw about five senbon, but the jutsu made about 5 clones of each one. And since Orochimaru was surrounded, about twenty-five senbon pelted him from each side. The dust cleared and Orochimaru was standing there with needles sticking in to every part of him. Not surprisingly, he turned in to brown clay and melted again. "Another substitution." Orochimaru then ran through the clones and took out the vast majority in a blur.

"Very good… you even know how to clone your weapons." Orochimaru said. "Very impressive indeed." Orochimaru said as he got ready to dash again.

"Hiyah! The remaing five Sheiks all threw senbon again but they didn't clone them this time. Orochimaru rolled under the attack, but the second he stood back up, one Sheik kicked him under the chin sending him flying in to the air once again. Four other Sheiks leaped in to the air doing several front flips; all of the Sheiks in the air then performed a spinning heel drop on Orochimaru's head and shoulders that sent Orochimaru crashing back down to the ground. The Sheiks got out their senbon to hold them in a claw like fashion, "Quintuple piercing fang!" The five Sheiks then launched themselves forward at Orochimaru while spinning in a drill like fashion. Orochimaru got hit by the attack and was being clawed violently by the attack. When the attack ended, the other four clones disappeared from exhaustion, leaving only Sheik around. "That should have… NO!" Sheik looked in horror as Orochimaru stood up despite all the scratches, in fact… he didn't even seem to notice the bleeding cuts.

"Your ninjutsu is impressive, and your taijutsu is even more so." Orochimaru said. "But while I was using few techniques to attack you, you were using up an abhorrent amount of your magic." Orochimaru said. "I've had my fun, but I'm done playing." Orochimaru said.

"_He was… toying with me?" _She thought to herself in disbelief. Orochimaru put his two fingers in front of his face, looked Sheik in the eyes, and made a hissing noise. Sheik suddenly found herself paralyzed. Not physically so much as mentally, she just froze out of fear.

"Hm hm hm hm." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Hiiiiyaaaah!"

"What?" Orochimaru was caught off guard a little bit. Fox jumped in and landed a spinning kick to his head.

"You won't kill my teammate so easily!" Fox then proceeded to mercilessly pound on Orochimaru with punches and kicks. Until Fox landed a punch that went right through him. "Huh?" Orochimaru then melted in to brown clay. Fox suddenly felt someone grab his leg. In a puff of smoke, Orochimaru was standing above Fox's head. "Hey! Get… me… out… now…" Fox said as he tried to pull himself out of the ground.

"You shouldn't disturb me when I'm about to make a kill." Orochimaru said. He then leaped out of the way of arrows and fireballs.

"You leave Zelda and Fox alone!" Link shouted.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Roy said.

"You're all such fools." Orochimaru said. All of a sudden, ice surrounded Orochimaru and froze him where he was standing.

"Let's body slam him!" Wario shouted rushing at Orochimaru's back.

"Ooooooo!" DK shouted while running toward Orochimaru's front. Wario and DK then body slammed Orochimaru between the two of them. (Just imagine getting body slammed full force between a gorilla and a guy of Wario's girth. That would hurt.) Orochimaru got out of the ice and hopped up on to a tree branch.

"I've had my fun, it's time for me to end this." Orochimaru bit his thumb to make it bleed; he then streaked the blood across a tattoo on his arm. "Summoning jutsu!" In four really big puffs of smoke, four snakes appeared. Three of them were gray with black markings on their bodies and freakishly huge. And the last one was purple and was even bigger than all of those snakes. Orochimaru was standing on the head of the largest snake. In fact, Orochimaru appeared to be just a spec while standing on the head that snake.

"Holy…" Roy gasped.

"Yo guys! Could you get me out of here!" Fox yelled.

"Okay." DK said as he yanked Fox out of the ground.

"Ow… did you have to jerk me out?"

"What's wrong with Zelda, she's just frozen there." Link said.

"We have bigger problems right now." Wario said. DK ran over and used a rope to tie Sheik to his back.

"My pets! Here's your meals, so devour them!" Orochimaru shouted. The four snakes lunged forward. Roy and Link fought one of the gray snakes with their swords and they seemed to be winning until the snake tail-whipped Link and crushed Roy under its weight. Wario tried to be brave by attacking the largest one.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Wario shouted as he grabbed the snake's tail. The snake simply picked up its tail and flattened Wario. "That… didn't… hurt…" Wario said as he went limp.

Fox was shooting at one of the snakes with his blaster. The blaster was doing little damage against the giant snake. The snake lunged at Fox and tried to eat him, but he ran along the length of the snake's back. Unfortunately one of the other snakes whipped Fox off of that snake's back.

"Try this!" Nana and Popo tied their rope around the neck of one of the gray snakes and tried to strangle it. It seemed to be working at first, until the two of them were grabbed by two black snakes each.

"Now now, no need to get so rough is there?" Orochimaru asked coyly while holding the two Ice Climbers. He threw the two of them from way up high, the landed on a tree branch and landed on the ground limp.

DK was the only one left. He bravely punched one of the snakes, but the largest snake whipped him against a tree, crushing both him and Sheik.

"How sad… I expected more from you smashers." Orochimaru said. "You may have your sacrifices now." Orochimaru said to the snakes. "And after that, we find out what they did with Sasuke."

"YOU WON'T HAVE THEEEEEEEM!" Came Naruto's voice. Naruto leaped in and punched one of the gray snakes rapidly until it disappeared. Naruto once again had his feral features, only difference was that there was red-orange chakra, so powerful that it was visible circling him. There was also an aura that looked like four tails coming from Naruto. "I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted. Naruto leaped at another snake and drilled through its throat, making it disappear. The last snake tried to attack Naruto, but Naruto barrel flipped out of the way of the attack and quickly lunged at it to claw at its face mercilessly. Leaving only the large snake and Orochimaru left.

"So, the nine-tailed fox has slipped through again. Manda, it seems we have our work cut out for us." Orochimaru said. Naruto charged at Orochimaru and the snake, the snake quickly dodged Naruto. Naruto charged again to throw a punch. Orochimaru bit both of his thumbs for blood and he touched both of them to the ground. "Summoning jutsu." A humongous gate with spikes for the columns and a demonic wolf head for the gate appeared. Naruto still punched through it with some effort, but this gave Orochimaru cover to have Manda coil around Naruto revealing Naruto's stomach. "So predictable." Orochimaru said. The fingers on his right hand began to spurt purple flames. "Five-element seal!" Orochimaru placed his fingers around the seal on Naruto's stomach.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed before his features returned to normal and he passed out. Orochimaru threw him to the ground with the other smashers.

"It's high time we killed them." Orochimaru said. To his surprise, a whole bunch of sand surrounded the smashers and Naruto and they were pulled away quickly. "So, the Kazekage has come." Orochimaru said.

"Don't bother looking for them Orochimaru, I can keep them well out of your reach." Said a boy with redish-brown hair. He looked like he had insomnia from his eyes, and he was carrying a large gourd on his back.

"Gaara, you are a fool, you and I both know that I can defeat you." Orochimaru said.

"Maybe I can't beat you… but you won't have any of your prizes." Gaara said. He then brought a huge wall of sand in front of him and created a tsunami of sand that went for Orochimaru and Manda. When the sand cleared, Gaara had disappeared along with the smashers. He also saw something written in sand on the ground. It read "I've taken Sasuke as well, as I said, you won't have any of your prizes."

"Hm hm hm hm…" Orochimaru chuckled, Manda disappeared in a humongous puff of smoke. "You're wrong Gaara." Orochimaru regurgitated the piece of the Black Rune. "I still have one prize, and it's quite a prize." Orochimaru said. "Shame, I've lost them though. Gaara's not an idiot, he won't head straight back to the leaf village." He said as he frowned. "I'll have all of your heads smashers. Especially you, Zelda." Orochimaru said.

A few days later…

Sheik woke up in some tent. "I'm glad you woke up." Said Tsunade.

"Where am I?" Sheik asked.

"Yeah… where are we?" Link said as he woke up. Slowly, the other smashers and Naruto woke up one by one. Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura, and some male ninja with a toad shaped headband and long white hair were all standing there.

"You're in a medical tent, Sakura, I, and a few other medical ninja were looking after you." Tsunade answered. "And this… is Jiraiya." Tsunade said pointing to the white haired ninja.

"I'm known as the toad hermit." Jiraiya said. "I also undid that seal Orochimaru put on Naruto's stomach, again." He said.

"What about Sasuke?" Fox asked.

"I reapplied the seal on it, it won't activate for some time again." Kakashi said. "He also won't be waking up for a while since someone did quite a number on him.

"Eh heh heh heh…" laughed quietly and meekly.

"Thank you guys so much." Sakura said.

"Wait! Where's Orochimaru?" Roy asked.

"I saved you from him." Gaara said as he walked in.

"This is Gaara of the desert, the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand." Tsunade said. "He was here for a political visit of sorts and I told him about our crises."

"How long have we been out?" Popo asked.

"Two days." Sakura answered.

"Two days!" Wario shouted. "Grr… we've wasted time in bed." Wario growled.

"We have to get that rune back from Orochimaru!" Nana shouted.

"He's gone…" Gaara said. "You see… I hid out in the forest from him for a day before bringing you back here to recover. In the meantime, I used my third eye jutsu to spy on him, he left because he knew I'd be hiding out of his reach." Gaara said.

"So…" DK said.

"We failed." Sheik sighed.

"Come on…" Link said while hugging Sheik to comfort him. "… we need to get back to the Smash Mansion."

"You're right." Sheik said.

The smashers hopped on their warp stars and waved goodbye to their new friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm aware that a few of my reviewers might not be so happy with the outcome of that fight, but I swear, Orochimaru serves more purpose of this story than just to deliver the Black Rune to the Dark Lord.

Speaking of the Dark Lord, his identity will be revealed…

NEXT CHAPTER!


	51. The Dark Lord is

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I officially loath the job market, I go in to start my new job and meet my boss, and she's not there. Oh well, it gives me a little more time to update this story. I'm sure you've all been waiting for this moment… the identity of the Dark Lord shall be revealed. I am also pleased to announce that more villains will be getting defeated rather than escaping. I can't guarantee that all of the villains will be defeated, but at least a few of them will be defeated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Lord is…

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were playing ping-pong on a tennis court. While Mario, Y. Link, Ness, and new smasher Solid Snake were sparring with each other.

"I-a wonder what's-a taking them all-a so long-a?" Mario wondered while sending a grenade Snake threw at him back at Snake with his cape.

"Whoa! Well they have harder missions than spying on some mad-scientist." Snake said as he rolled out of the way.

"I still wish we could find out what project Imago is." Ness said.

"You know, it has been about a day since we got back." Y. Link said.

Master Hand stopped the ping-pong game short and came over to watch the four smashers. "It seems you all have gotten better, that's good considering what we're up against."

"Hey look! The smashers!" Crazy Hand said while pointing to the sky. Seven shooting stars made a smooth landing on to the lawn. Everyone went over to see the Mute City team touch down. They noticed that they were all really bruised up, some more than others were. They also noticed Ganondorf carrying an unconscious angel boy.

"Who's that?" Y. Link asked. "And why isn't Samus wearing her Power suit?"

"Long story." Samus answered. "Right now we need to give Pit here some medical attention, he has answers we need." Samsus said.

"If he can help us… then we shall help him." Master Hand said. "Mario, could you please…"

"Of-a course." Mario said.

"You know what I've noticed?" Bowser asked.

"What?" Everyone asked him.

"The author hasn't beaten me up since the end of his last story." Bowser said. "If you want to see what I mean, go look up Nintendogeek01's last fanfic, Survivor: SSBM Outback. You'll see what I mean by being beaten up." He advertised.

"You know-a Bowser… you-a probably shouldn't have-a mentioned that-a." Luigi said.

"Why?" Bowser asked. All of a sudden, the seven warp-stars that went to Dreamland crash landed on top of Bowser.

"Pyo." He said happily.

"The Mute City team's back already? Where's Bowser?" Falco asked as he stepped down from his Warp Star on top of Bowser's head.

"Right beneath you." Mewtwo answered.

"Ooooohhh…" Bowser groaned.

"I-a guess I should-a make room for-a two people in the-a infirmary." Mario said.

"Who's this?" Samus asked while looking at Meta-knight.

"I was going to ask who this guy is." Falco said while looking at Snake.

"I am Solid Snake." Snake said.

"And I am Meta-Knight." Meta-Knight answered. "I have come to join you, and help you with your quest." He continued.

"Oh goody! I love making people sign contracts!" Crazy Hand brought a contract in front of Meta-Knight. "Just sign here… and here… and there… and there…" After twenty minutes of signing useless stuff on the contract. "Okay… welcome aboard." Crazy Hand said.

"Anyways…" Meta-Knight said.

"Oh I remember you." Master Hand said. "So… why join us now?"

"Because this threat affects us all." Meta-Knight said. "Besides… I bring gifts." Meta-Knight said while pressing a button. A huge dimensional hole opens up and the Halberd descends from the hole.

"Nice…" Master Hand said.

Meanwhile…

"THEY BROKE IN TO THE LAB!" The Dark Lord shouted.

"Fear not my lord… I've checked the mainframe, and all they know is the name of the project and the power source." Eggman said with a lot of panic in his voice.

"Grrrr… fine, you're spared." The Dark Lord said. "Where is Ridley?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Oh yes… his body was found floating in space. Apparently he was trying to return here to tell you something but his wounds were too strenuous and he died." Eggman said.

"Another Fate washed down the drain." The Dark Lord said.

"Fear not, my robots and I have fused his body with my most advanced technology and the most advanced space pirate technology. Here he is now!" Eggman said. Ridley flew in only he was covered in mechanical armor. "I equipped him with missiles, laser swords, and a whole lot more." Eggman boasted.

"Good… now explain your failure Ridley!" The Dark Lord shouted.

"I'll show you." Ridley's eyes lit up and he projected on to the wall the instance when Pit unleashed his angel wing attack on him.

"Wait! Freeze that!" The Dark Lord shouted. Ridley froze the image of Pit. "It's… one of Palutena's angel soldiers…" The Dark Lord said. "They know who I am now…" The Dark Lord said.

Back with the smashers…

It was several days later… Pit was still in the infirmary, while Bowser was as fit as ever. The smashers had been training, and sparring and working out for all of these days. And they had all gotten a whole lot better according to Master Hand.

Bowser was walking in the front yard again. "Ah… so nice out today, and nothing that could go wrong." Bowser said. All of a sudden, seven of the smashers that went to the Land of Fire crash landed on top of Bowser. Wario crashed in to a tree. "That… didn't hurt…" Bowser said groggily as he stood back up. However the tree that Wario crashed in to fell over and hit Bowser over the head.

"Oops." Said Zelda.

"I guess the author's making up for lost time." Link said.

The next day…

Bowser was miraculously back in top physical health. Dr. Mario was checking up on Pit. The other smashers were sparring.

"Even after all of that ninja training, you guys can still beat me." Sheik said.

"Well you beat us a couple of times yourself." Ganondorf said.

"Yeah, it seems we have all improved dramatically." Marth said.

"Yeah! I know I did! And I thought there was no way to improve on the might of the great Wario!" Wario gloated.

"He's awake-a!" Mario shouted. Everyone immediately ran upstairs. They saw Pit putting down a pen and Crazy Hand holding a folded up contract.

"Woo-hoo! Contracts rule! Whe he he he he he he he!" Crazy Hand laughed as he ran, or floated, off.

"Pikachu?"

"Yes… Palutena came to me in my sleep and told me to stay with you." Pit said. "And she also told me to answer all of your questions." Pit said.

"We'll talk during the briefing meeting." Master Hand said. "Everyone to the dining room!"

Everyone was now assembled in the dining room with Master Hand and Crazy Hand at the head of the room, and Bowser staying far away from any of the room's chandeliers. "Okay then… thanks to Mario, Y. Link, Ness, and one of our new members, Snake. We now know that the Alliance's scientist Eggman is working on some secret project known as project Imago." Master Hand said. "Unfortunately, that's about all we know."

"Great…" Wario said.

"Jigglypuff."

"And thanks to the Land of Fire team, we also know the source of the Dark Lord's power." Master Hand said.

"But we couldn't stop Orochimaru from taking that piece of the Black Rune." Fox said.

"Don't worry, the Dark Lord will never get his hands on all the pieces, because I have one piece of it right here." Master Hand showed them another piece of the Black Rune. "And it is always under my watch." Master Hand said. "Now Pit, we have a few questions we believe you can answer." Master Hand told Pit.

"I'm ready for your questions." Pit said.

"First… how did you suddenly become strong enough to challenge Ridley by yourself?" Samus asked.

"And what was that devastating attack you used on Ridley?" Ganondorf answered.

"It is my true power." Pit answered. "Everyone sitting at this table has power locked up deep inside of them, that can be unlocked. Once it is unlocked, all doubts of your abilities will be cleared, and you become genuinely stronger." Pit said.

"Pichu?"

"No… I haven't fully unlocked it yet." Pit said. "I nearly have unlocked it, and I found that I could tap my true power. But Palutena forbid me from trying to use it until I can completely unlock it." Pit continued.

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"Because it uses up too much energy to try and use your true power without having unlocked it completely." Pit said.

"But what about that attack?" C. Falcon asked.

"When you unlock your true power, knowledge of a devastating technique that you can use comes to your mind. My Angel Wing attack is my true power attack." Pit said. "But because I hadn't completely unlocked my true power, my Angel Wing attack devastated myself, and it wasn't as strong as it can get." Pit said.

"So that attack can get stronger?" Samus asked with her jaw ready to drop.

"That's unreal…" C. Falcon said.

"Like I said, everyone here has power inside of them that can be unlocked, but we really need to unlock it if we are ever going to defeat the Dark Lord."

"It's too bad we don't know who he is though." Peach said.

"You don't know?" Pit asked.

"No… do you?" Popo asked.

"I merely assumed that you knew who he was…" Pit said.

"… IT CAN'T BE!" Mewtwo shouted, with his mind of course.

"… NO WAY!" Ness shouted as well.

"Who is it?" Wario asked, getting annoyed.

"It's…"

Meanwhile…

"OROCHIMARU! DARK META KNIGHT! OBORO! HERE NOW!" The Dark Lord shouted. Orochimaru, D. Meta-Knight, and Oboro appeared. "Give me some good reasons not to kill you where the three of you stand."

"How about this?" Orochimaru asked while holding the piece of the Black Rune from the Land of Fire.

"You found another piece? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Perhaps to please you in case something went wrong." Orochimaru said slyly.

"You're cruel and manipulative… I like that." The Dark Lord said as the Rune piece floated toward the still heavily shadowed throne. "And you D. Meta-Knight?"

"What if I gave you your seventh Deadly Fate?" D. Meta-Knight asked.

"And who did you have in mind?" The Dark Lord asked.

"My old master…" D. Meta-Knight turned around to reveal Dark Mind.

"Oh… I can sense that you held great power… allow me…" The Dark Lord said. A beam of Darkness came from the rune piece and hit Dark Mind.

"I can feel it… my power returning to me! And more!" Dark Mind said with glee.

"Henceforth, you are one of my Seven Deadly Fates!" The Dark Lord said.

"My Lord!" Came Ridley's voice. "He said yes… he will join the alliance." Ridley said as he flew in.

"Good, now summon everyone else here" The Dark Lord said.

"Yes my lord." Ridley said as he flew off. He came back and sat down on his perch. Everyone else but the new guy Ridley hinted at was there now.

"Why did you call us?" General scales asked.

"To show you what happens if you fail me!" The Dark Lord said.

"Wait! Give me another chance!" Oboro said.

"No… you have nothing to show for your failure." The Dark Lord said.

"I'm not going to die because of you!" Oboro changed in to his Rakansen Robo form. And open fired on the throne.

"Is that all you've got?" The Dark Lord asked. You could hear the sound of fingers snapping, and when the Dark Lord snapped his fingers, flame incinerated Oboro instantly.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHH!" He shouted as he disappeared in the flames.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed.

Back with the smashers…

"Unbelievable!" Master Hand said. "It was 'him' the whole time."

"That is scary…" Said Crazy Hand. The other smashers faces had all gone pale from this. Even Wario's face showed signs of being nervous.

"Hm… oh great!" Master Hand said.

"What-a?" Luigi asked.

"Four more places are under attack." Crazy Hand said. "The Lylat system, Arcadia, these two countries called Sylvarant and Tethealla, and the Orre region."

"Oh well, we can just divide up." C. Falcon said.

"It gets worse… not one, but TWO of the Fates are in Arcadia, and the most powerful of the Fates is at Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. And one of the stronger ones is also in the Orre region." Master Hand said.

"Could this get any worse?" Bowser asked. An earthquake hit, and this caused one of the chandeliers to go flying over toward Bowser and hit him. "I take that back…" Bowser said.

"Then just send me and Falco to the Lylat system." Fox said. "We can meet with our team and handle whatever the problem there is." Fox said.

"Wait! Take someone else with you." Samus said. "Like… C. Falcon and I." Samus said.

"Why volunteer me?" C. Falcon asked.

"Done!" Crazy Hand said.

"Alright then…" Master Hand said. "We also can't take the warp stars to Arcadia. That land consists of only sky with islands floating in it. The Warp stars could easily miss one of the land masses." Master Hand said.

"Then I shall go to Arcadia." Meta-Knight said. "With my Halberd, we can easily have a safe travel there."

"I want to go to Arcadia." Link said.

"I'll go too." Roy said.

"Pyo."

"I'll go!" said Ganondorf.

"Pichu." Pichu said happily.

"I'll go there too." Pit said.

"Me too!" DK said gruffly.

"I'll go to Sylvarant and Tethe'alla." Mewtwo said.

"Me too!" Y. Link said happily.

"I'll-a go." Mario said.

"I'm-a staying with-a Mario this-a time." Luigi said.

"So will we." The Ice Climbers said simultaneously.

"I'm going there too!" Wario shouted. "That way I can show up Mario."

"I'll feel safer with Mario." Peach said.

"That leaves me, Yoshi, Marth, Ness, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Zelda, and Bowser to go to this Orre region." Snake said.

"Okay then… best of luck smashers." Master Hand said. "We're going to need it if we're going to fight…"

Meanwhile…

"The smashers may know who I am, but that doesn't matter. Once I have all the pieces of the Black Rune, I will have all of my previous power back, and so much more!" The Dark Lord's voice was finally identifiable. It was a sinister cackle of a voice. The Dark Lord finally stepped from the shadows. He was wearing red, purple, and green robes. And he had blonde hair in a ponytail. His face was covered in clown-like make-up with a sinister smile. "The worlds will bow before the might! OF KEFKA!" Kefka screamed before cackling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's right! The Dark Lord is Kefka! I have been planning on using Kefka from Final Fantasy VI for a long time. Kefka is my all time favorite villain for various reasons. Let me know what you think.


	52. Take off

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Someone asked me how the smashers know who Kefka is. My answer, Kefka is such a famous villain in the worlds of Nintendo for his cruelty and insanity that his name has spread through nearly every world, especially the smash world. I also realized that I neglected to tell you which arc of the story we're doing next. You'll find out in one second.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Take off

"Are the ships ready yet? Everyone else has already left." C. Falcon complained. They were in a hanger below the mansion garden. In the hanger were four ships. Two of them looked like white and blue fighter planes, only it was clear they were built for space fights. One looked like Samus' helmet with an engine, and the other one was a narrow ship with a gold falcon head.

"Well you haven't flown these in a long time, they need to be tuned up." Master Hand said.

"Wrench…" Crazy hand said. Fox handed him a wrench.

"Screwdriver…" CH said. Fox handed him a screwdriver.

"Uh… can I get some help with the screwdriver?" CH asked.

"Why?" Fox asked.

"Cause I got a few loose screws right here! Whe he he he he!" Crazy Hand said while pointing at himself.

"Oh for crying out loud! Why are we even letting you fix our ships?" Falco asked.

"He's got a point." Samus said. She walked over to her ship and began to work on it from the inside. Fox and Falco just fixed everything on the Arwings, and C. Falcon tuned up his ship as well.

"See you guys later!" Falco said.

"Open the hanger!" Master Hand said in to a microphone.

"**Hanger opening." **Responded a robotic voice. The ceiling opened up and from the outside, it looked like the ground on the garden was moving to the side. The ships lifted off and when they were above the garden grounds, they zoomed off at warp speeds to get to the Lylat system.

"How come I don't have a cool ship…" Crazy Hand laughed.

"Because you can already fly." Master Hand said. "Oh, and it's time for you medicine."

"Ah!" Crazy Hand floated off not thinking about the fact that he can fly.

Joining the smashers that went to the Lylat system…

The smashers flew in through a wormhole and began to fly slowly through space.

"Alright, we just have to make contact with our team, and we'll be on our way." Fox said.

"I'm trying to make contact right now." Falco said.

"Who does your team consist of?" Samus asked.

"Well for starters…" Fox began.

Meanwhile…

There was a humongous white ship with two wings on each side that made an X pattern was just cruising through outer space. On the bridge of the ship, there was a robot typing furiously on a key board and pushing buttons, and on a seat above him, there was a hare in a white jacket and red suit and eyeglasses sitting there reading a book. He pushed a button, "Hey Slippy." The hare said. A holo-image of a green frog in a yellow space suit and a red cap appeared.

"Yeah Peppy?" Slippy asked.

"Could you do me a favor and get me some tea from the kitchen?" Peppy asked.

"Sure thing." Slippy said. As he walked out of the view of the holo-image, you could here the sound of tripping and metal clashing. "I'm alright…" Slippy's voice said. In the same room as Peppy, a blue female fox in a blue space suit was sitting in one of the four seats at the top back side of the bridge.

"I wonder how Fox is doing?" She asked.

"Still thinking about him Krystal?" Peppy asked.

"Yes…" Krystal told him. "Hm… hang on, there's a signal coming from around here." Krystal said while looking at a glowing light on the control panel.

"Hm… let's follow it then." Peppy said.

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog, duh duh duh duh. He was a good… oh…" Slippy walked in singing without realizing that Peppy and Krystal were staring at him.

Back with the smashers…

"…and she's an excellent fighter and pilot, and…" Fox was still talking about the team.

"You know Fox, you've spent twenty minutes telling us about your team, and ten of those minutes talking about this Krystal." C. Falcon said.

"Uh well…" Fox was trying to desperately think of an excuse.

"Ah-hah, the team has responded." Falco said. "Come in Peppy, this is Falco."

"Peppy's holo-image appeared on the control panel of all the smashers' ships.

"Hey there Falco, Fox, and… well I'll get to know you guys." Peppy said.

"Hey Peppy, trace our signal and pick us up won't you?" Fox asked.

"Sure thing. Hmm… according to the radar…" Peppy began.

"You know, according to my radar, you guys are awfully close." Samus said. The smashers turned the ship around to see the backside of the Great Fox. "That might explain it."

"Alright, we're boarding now." Fox said as he and Falco flew in. Samus landed on the back of the Great Fox and walked in while C. Falcon did the same thing, only he had to grab an air helmet.

Meanwhile…

"Are my men ready?" General Scales asked a random Sharpclaw grunt.

"Yes…" He grunted.

"Good." General Scales said.

"Why am I forced to work with you?" Deathborn asked. "I'm clearly more powerful than you after all." Deathborn said.

"Watch it dome head." General Scales said.

"You'd be the one who had best watch it." Deathborn said pulling out a strange sword-like device. "Or else…" Deathborn turned the device on and struck a really large Sharpclaw grunt with it, and the Sharpclaw disappeared in a flash.

"What the… where'd he go?" Scales asked.

"It's a device based off of my teleportation technologies. With this device, I can send anyone I dislike to a void on the outer reaches of the universe where they will drift for all eternity." Deathborn said menacingly. "Now you where telling me?" Deathborn said. Scales gulped, he hated Deathborn's guts, but he didn't think he'd also be this powerful.

"I said nothing to you…" Scales said before walking off.

Back with the smashers…

"Wow… you're Captain Falcon?" Slippy asked.

"The one and only." C. Falcon answered.

"Can I have your autograph?" Slippy asked. C. Falcon obliged.

"It's been a long time Fox." Krystal said.

"Yeah, I guess it has." Fox answered.

"Alright lover boy, we have business to take care of." Falco said. Fox jammed Falco in the ribs when Krystal wasn't looking for that. "Ow…"

"So what brings you back to the Lylat system Fox?" Peppy asked.

"Trouble unfortunately." Fox said. "A few weeks ago, the Smash Mansion was attacked by all of these different kinds of enemies. And since then, several more worlds and dimensions have come under attack." Fox said.

"We were sent here because Master Hand believes that the Lylat system is under attack." Samus said.

"By who?" Slippy asked.

"I have a theory." Fox said. "The Land of Fire and Smash Mansion were both attacked by Sharpclaws, so I believe that it just might be General Scales." Fox said.

"It can't be…" Krystal gasped. "He must have survived the incident on Sauria." Krystal said.

"We should contact General Pepper." Peppy said.

"Maybe we should just tell him to keep an eye out for General Scales' army, or anything else suspicious." Falco said.

"I already sent the message." Peppy said. "And we've already got the reply." Peppy said. "That's good, he's going to keep the men of Corneria on alert." Peppy said.

"Well what do we do now?" C. Falcon asked.

"Well, your ships are all refueled and reloaded." Slippy said. "I know, why don't you guys come with me?" Slippy suggested.

"Eh… I'll pass." Fox said "I uh… need to check on some paper work since I haven't been here in a while." Fox said, obviously an excuse.

"And uh… I'm hungry." Falco said, also obviously an excuse.

"Maybe we should go with them." C. Falcon whispered.

"I really think we should too… but here goes." Samus said.

Samus and C. Falcon were taken to a room where there was an arcade set up. With three player Dance Dance Revolution. "Come on! Let's go!" Slippy said. The two of them shrugged and got on. The song started playing…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" C. Falcon and Samus screamed and ran out of the room. Slippy's dancing was too horrible to even describe. In fact, it might even make my readers hurl, so I'm not even going to describe it.

Falco was in the kitchen getting a sandwich when Samus and C. Falcon ran in gasping for breath. "Why didn't you tell us about… that dancing." C. Falcon asked while shuddering.

"Well uh… you probably wouldn't believe me…" Falco began.

"And…" Samus asked with her arms crossed.

"And Fox wanted me to get you guys back for the Survivor game show." Falco said.

Fox and Krystal were talking to each other. "So, things have been quiet around here?" Fox asked.

"Yes, they have. But it sounds like you've had rough travels." Krystal said.

"You have no idea. There was this giant mechanical dinosaur, a ninja kid, and some guy that could summon snakes. It was all really unbelievable." Fox said. "But that guy with the snakes… we lost to him, and he had Sheik paralyzed in fear when we arrived. And if he's not the strongest of those villains we have to fight, I wonder if we really can win." Fox asked.

"Of course you can, and if you can't do it alone, you have your new team." Krystal said.

"Yeah… you're right, thanks." Fox said.

"Starfox team! To the bridge! There's trouble." Peppy's voice went over the intercom. Everyone ran to the bridge. On the hologram screen, there was a dog in a red general's uniform standing there.

"Members of Starfox, it seems your warnings were not to be taken lightly." The dog said.

"What is it General Pepper?" Fox asked.

"Corneria City is under attack, as well as the Katina outpost." General Pepper continued. "Can we count on you to help us with this dilemma?"

"Of course general." Fox said. The holo-image disappeared. "Alright, how should we divide up?"

"I can go to Corneria City." Samus said.

"I'm going too." C. Falcon said.

"Alright then, the rest of us are going to the Katina Outpost then." Fox said. "Good luck guys." Fox said.

"You too." C. Falcon said. Samus and C. Falcon ran and got in their respective ships. Samus got in her starship while C. Falcon hopped in to his Falcon Flyer. The two ships set a course and blazed off toward Corneria. The Great Fox turned and flew toward Katina.

On Corneria…

Samus and C. Falcon were entering the atmosphere. When they approached Corneria City, they saw buildings ablaze, streets wrecked, and cars that had fallen from the streets to Solid ground. "Wait a minute…" C. Falcon said. He looked down at the streets and noticed four cars down there. "No way!" The hover cars were the Death Anchor, The Fire Stingray, and the Wild Boar, the other car was completely black with the cockpit mounted above the rest of the vehicle, it also had bullhorns of sorts at the front of the vehicle. In the cockpit was a muscular man wearing black spandex and bullhorns. "Black Shadow…" C. Falcon growled. "I'll take care of those guys." C. Falcon said. He pressed a button, and the seat of his ship moved backwards and turned around. From the seat, he hopped in to the Blue Falcon. The bottom of the Falcon Flyer opened up and dropped the Blue Falcon to the ground.

"I thought you left that at Mute City?" Samus asked.

"I had it shipped to the mansion the minute we got back." C. Falcon said. "I wonder why I even left it at Mute City." C. Falcon said as he sped off to catch up.

Samus flew her ship to the top of a roof and got out. She ran down to the streets below to find the Cornerian army firing at the Sharp Claws. The Sharp Claws must have had some armor though, because the bullets weren't doing anything to them. "We'd need a penetrating weapon." Samus said. She switched to the plasma cannon and open-fired on the Sharpclaws, killing them.

"Who are you?" Asked a random Cornerian Soldier.

"A mercenary, and no I'm not expecting any pay for this." Samus ran off to take care of more Sharpclaws.

Meanwhile…

"Alright, I need air cover, I want Falco and Krystal in Arwings, while Slippy and I go on foot." Fox said.

"Will you be alright?" Krystal asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Fox said. He grabbed a parachute and a spare one, while Slippy did the same thing. "Good thing we still have these things huh?" Fox said.

"Yep."

"Alright team, the rest is up to you." Peppy said. The Arwings were launched from the launch bay while Slippy and Fox parachuted off from the back of the Great Fox. When Fox landed he pulled out his blaster and began to fire on the Sharp claws. Thankfully, Fox was a better marksman than the Cornerian soldiers from earlier since he was smart enough to aim for their faces. Slippy kept charging his shots from his blaster and blasting Sharpclaws easily.

"How did you charge yours so quickly?" Fox asked.

"I customized this blaster myself." Slippy answered.

Falco and Krystal were firing on hapless Sharpclaws from above. "Oh great! They sent air cover." Falco said while looking at some crudely built aircraft that were beginning to fire on the Arwings. "Oh well, we can't let it be too easy right?" Falco said.

"Right." Krystal said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll leave it there for now. Until next chapter, read and review.


	53. Chaos in Corneria

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Well, I would have had more chapters posted today, but I've been having writer's block. I've finally got where to go with the next chapter from where I was last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corneria City Chaos

C. Falcon was driving furiously and cautiously to avoid wrecking anybody and to catch up with his racing rivals. "You guys think you can get away with this?" C. Falcon asked.

"Oh look whose here." Goroh said. "Time to pay you back for Mute City."

"Wah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm going to wreck you this time!" Zoda shouted manically.

"This time I'll be the one totaling your racer." Michael said.

"Long time no see C. Falcon." Black Shadow said.

"How are you still here? I thought Deathborn had banished you." C. Falcon said.

"When you defeated him, his device malfunctioned and returned the last person he banished back to the last place he was." Black Shadow said. "And I was the last person he banished."

"Okay then, I'll just have to take you all down myself." C. Falcon said.

"Not a chance!" Michael said. He slowed down to end up being on the left side of the Blue Falcon. Michael then steered toward C. Falcon to ram him, while C. Falcon rammed back; sending sparks flying between the two of them. Goroh opened the cockpit of his car and drew his katana.

"Wind slash!" Goroh swung his sword vertically really hard sending a blade of air flying at the Blue Falcon. C. Falcon saw it coming and let Michael push him out of the way, tricking Michael in to getting in the way of the wind slash. The right side of the Wild Boar was sliced off and the Wild Boar fell over before exploding. "Oops…" Goroh said.

Meanwhile…

Samus was running around streets of Corneria city blasting any Sharpclaws she ran in to. Samus switched to her X-ray visor and switched to her wave beam. She fired an electrical beam through the walls at Sharpclaws. She then jumped out of the way of a missile fired at her. "Who fired that?" Samus turned around to see Sharpclaws carrying missile launchers. Samus fired her Ice beam to freeze them and then shatter them with missiles. "Sheesh, there's a lot of them." Samus said.

"Look out!" A random Cornerian soldier shot down a Sharpclaw that nearly jumped Samus from behind.

"Thanks." Samus said. "Now if you'll excuse me." Samus ran off again. She shot down several Sharpclaws with her power beam. Two shielded Sharpclaws charged at her with their axes. Samus used her grapple beam to yank the shields out of the Sharpclaw's hands. She then open fired with her ice beam, followed by a screw attack. "According to radar… I've still got a long way to go." Samus sighed.

Back with C. Falcon…

Zoda and Goroh had C. Falcon sandwiched between the two of them. Goroh rammed C. Falcon in to Zoda and Zoda rammed back. "Grrr… try this." C. Falcon pressed a button on the steering wheel that gave a small boost to the car to send it forward while spinning. "Spin strike!" C. Falcon repelled the two drivers away while still driving forward. Zoda was sent flying off of the road.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaahhh!" Zoda screamed as he fell.

"Two down, two to go." C. Falcon said. Goroh once again opened the cockpit while drawing his Katana.

"Wind slasher!" Goroh made a series of three slashes that sent three wind blades at C. Falcon, who skillfully drove out of the way of the wind slashes. C. Falcon also got out of the cockpit and bravely leaped at the Fire Stingray. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Falcon…" C. Falcon charged up a flare in his hands with his fist prepped to strike the back of the Fire Stingray.

"Not the boosters!" Goroh said while panicking.

"…Punch!" C. Falcon brought his fist down on to the boosters, the boosters caught on fire and C. Falcon quickly jumped back in to the cockpit before the Fire Stingray exploded. "You're all that's left Black Shadow." C. Falcon said with a smirk.

"All? I'm not going to make it easy on you C. Falcon." Black Shadow said.

Back with Samus…

Samus was ducking behind a piece of rubble and firing at Sharpclaws. The Sharpclaws she was firing at were also doing the same thing with missile launchers. "Augh! Will those guys come out and fight?" Suddenly the Death Anchor fell from the road above them and crushed the Sharpclaws below it. "I'm not sure whether to call that ironic, or convenient." Samus shrugged.

Her radar picked up more enemies around the corner, she charged her Ice beam and fired a missile in to the crowd of Sharpclaws as she leaped in to the corner. An explosion of ice ensued and Samus then fired missile at all of the frozen Sharpclaws. Samus then turned around and used her flamethrower to fry all of the Sharpclaws that tried to jump her from behind. Samus rolled in to morph ball and rolled around the corner.

"Hey! A little kid dropped a ball." Said a Sharpclaw grunt that picked up Samus. "Hey, it's glowing." Samus boosted out of its hands and then rolled in to the crowd of Sharpclaws and she planted a power bomb. "Uh-oh." The bomb exploded and disintegrated all of the Sharpclaws caught in the explosion.

Back to the streets…

"Are you reelin' in the yeeeeeaaars, stowin' away the tiiiiiime, are you gatherin' up the teeeeeaaars, have you had enough of miiiiiiiiine!" some random driver sang.

NOT THAT STREET!

Back to the correct street…

C. Falcon and Black Shadow were ramming each other back and forth ferociously. Sparks were flying back and forth. The two of them rounded a corner and used sharp cornering to boost out of the turn, C. Falcon then used sharp cornering repeatedly on a straight way to boost continually and boost WAAAAAY ahead of Black Shadow, then he U-turned to attempt to ram Black Shadow head on.

"So… you used snaking to get ahead and get enough distance between you and me. However, my car has better armor than you." Black Shadow smirked. The two cars began driving at each other as fast as the cars could go. Suddenly the rear boosters of the Blue Falcon flared up more and the hover booster under the nose of the Blue Falcon flared up as well, sending the Blue Falcon flying in to the part of the Black Bull that connected the cockpit to the rest of the car. "What the…?" This sent the two cars spinning out of control and eventually off of the road down to the ground below.

Back to the ground…

"I've got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm, oooohh, girl I got the right tactics to turn you on and girl I, want to be the papa you can be the mom, ooooh." Sang some random Jamaican Parrot rapper. Wait a minute… I DIDN'T MEAN THIS PART OF THE GROUND!"

Samus was still running around the ground level of Corneria blasting every Sharpclaw she could see. Suddenly she saw two humongous Carrier ships. "Incoming carrier ships! Huge vital signs detected." Samus shouted to the nearest Cornerian soldier. The Cornerian soldier touched the side of his helmet.

"Blast down those carriers!" The soldier said. The ground of Corneria opened up and huge turrets appeared and took aim at one of the carriers. The turrets open fired and after several rounds, the carrier went plummeting in to the ocean. The other carrier however touched down and the front of it opened up. The carrier aimed its cannons at the turrets and blew them up. From the opening in the carrier, a humongous three-toed scaly foot emerged, and that foot was connected to the body of a humongous T-Rex. "Holy…" The soldier said. The T-Rex was also covered in spiked armor from head to toe. On top of the T-Rex was surprisingly, none other than Deathborn.

"It's that guy from Mute City." Samus said. "What are you doing here?" Samus demanded.

"For a worthless weakling, General Scales sure had a solid plan. This Redeye will surely be the death of you smashers." Deathborn said. "Speaking of Scales… I wonder how he's doing at the Katina outpost."

"You and this General Scales are working together?" Samus asked. "Never mind, after I'm done with this dinosaur, I'm taking you down." Samus said as she switched to Plasma beam.

"Not even that can pierce the armor on this Redeye." Deathborn said. "I'd stay and have fun with you, but I have other business to attend to." Deathborn teleported away in a bright purple sphere.

"ROOOOOOAAAAARRR!" The Redeye roared.

"Oh man…"

Meanwhile…

"After all the things we've done and seen you find another man, the things you think are worthless I can't understand! Are you reelin' in the yeeeeeaars! Stowin' away the tiiiiiime!" Sang the random driver from… earlier? OH FOR THE LOVE OF…! Nintendogeek01 appears, and he looks like a teenager with glasses in an official Nintendo T-shirt. He finds the current narrator of the story and strangles him to death. "I'll be taking over the narrating from here."

The meanwhile that was supposed to come in the place of the previous meanwhile…

"You fool! You'll destroy us both!" Black Shadow shouted. C. Falcon then forced his way out of the cockpit of his car.

"Not quite." C. Falcon said. He leaped off of the two falling cars and landed on the top of the Falcon Flyer that was passing by. "Remote control, handy thing about these ships." C. Falcon said as he watched the two hover cars crash. "Show me your moves!" C. Falcon shouted for no apparent reason.

"With Pleasure…" Came Deathborn's voice. C. Falcon looked behind him and found Deathborn standing on the other side of the Falcon Flyer. "Last time… you were spared by that female bounty hunter, but she's distracted by other things now." Deathborn said.

"Other things?" C. Falcon asked. It was then he heard the Redeye roar. "Oh…"

"Now I'll finish you off!" Deathborn said as his cape and shoulder pads fell off.

"I won't lose this time!" C. Falcon said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I also do not own the Steely Dan song or the Sean Paul song that appeared in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the action and the randomness! Review please.


	54. Destruction on the Streets

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I just learned the pros and cons of online games this morning. Pros: Interact with people in friendly competition. Cons: When it goes a little bit beyond friendly competition. Oh well, without further ado.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destruction in the Streets

C. Falcon and Deathborn were facing each other on the top of the Falcon Flyer taking a fighting stance. The Falcon Flyer began to fly above the streets of Corneria. (Just imagine the Big Blue stage with the racing cars being regular hover cars.) C. Falcon and Deathborn lunged at each other and began to trade punches and kicks. They were both launching attacks too quickly to be seen. The two of them quickly jumped back from each other and then launched themselves back at each other. The two of them locked themselves in a sumo position of sorts.

"Give it up C. Falcon. Without any of your friends, you don't stand a chance against me." Deathborn said.

"You only beat me last time because I wasn't ready for you." C. Falcon said. "But I'm ready for you this time." He said. C. Falcon broke the hold and tackled Deathborn, sending them both over the edge of the Falcon Flyer.

Meanwhile…

Samus decided to try and fire the plasma beam anyways. And true to Deathborn's words, the plasma beam didn't pierce the armor the Redeye was wearing. The Redeye saw Samus and let out a very loud roar. The Redeye then began to run for Samus.

"Oh no… not good, not good, not good!" Samus shouted. Samus had to try and run to avoid getting crushed by the Redeye. When the Redeye was about to eat her, Samus rolled in to morph ball and carefully rolled between its feet. "Maybe I could try my wave beam to pierce the armor. Samus switched to her wave beam and took aim at the Redeye. She charged it to full and fired. When the attack connected, it went through the armor and the Redeye roared in pain. "Well, I'm getting somewhere." Samus said. The Redeye then turned around and looked at Samus again. "Oh great." Samus was firing her wave beam like mad to try and ward off the Redeye.

"RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!" Samus then turned a corner thinking to lose the Redeye, but it sadly saw Samus turn the corner, and when it tried to turn while running, it slid a little bit due to momentum and knocked down a skyscraper that it slid in to. The Redeye seemed somewhat unfazed and continued to chase Samus, leaving a path of destruction behind it.

Meanwhile…

C. Falcon and Deathborn fell and were punching each other while falling down. The two of them then landed on two cars that were driving side by side. "Hey! Get off of my car!" yelled the driver of the car on the right.

"You get off of my car as well you… OH MY GOSH!" The driver was about to yell to Deathborn until he realized who he was. "It's him! AAAAAAHHH!" The driver jumped out of his car to get away from Deathborn.

"No! You weren't supposed to jump out of your car!" Deathborn shouted as the car went out of control and crashed. C. Falcon still took a fighting stance knowing that Deathborn wouldn't be that easy. Deathborn appeared behind him and began to throw a punch. C. Falcon turned around in time to dodge the attack at the last millisecond. The two of them proceeded to punch at each other rapidly.

"Could you guys fight on top of someone else's car?" The guy in the car asked.

"Would you stay out of this?" Deathborn and C. Falcon asked at once.

"Okay, okay." The driver said.

The two of them finally leaped off of the top of the car and landed on the top of a space age eighteen wheeler. "Good, plenty of room for this one." C. Falcon said.

"Agreed." Deathborn said as he teleported again. C. Falcon once again turned around at the last millisecond to dodge the attack. When he tried to counter attack, Deathborn simply teleported out of the way of the attack and counter attacked. C. Falcon then delivered a flaming sweep kick to try and knock him off of his feet. Deathborn simply jumped over the attack and tried to do a drop kick. C. Falcon rolled out of the way in time thankfully. The two of them went back to rapidly trading punches and kicks.

"Raptor boost!" C. Falcon then delivered a flaming uppercut to Deathborn's chin and sent him up in to the air. "Falcon Dive!" C. Falcon then jumped in to the air and grabbed on to Deathborn, and did a back-flip kick while sending Deathborn flying backward in flames. While Deathborn was falling, C. Falcon quickly ran up to him and jumped at him. "Knee thrust!" C. Falcon then thrust his knee forward in mid-air that hit Deathborn precisely and sent him flying. "That's why I'm the best." C. Falcon said. Deathborn then reappeared behind him and he launched a purple orb at C. Falcon, C. Falcon got it by the orb and disappeared.

"It's not as effective as simply banishing you, but if you reappeared say… above the ground." Deathborn said. C. Falcon then reappeared high above Corneria and he began to fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile…

"Open fire!" The Cornerian army had rolled out tanks to fire on the Redeye. However the blasts simply bounced off of the armor of the Redeye. The Redeye went over and crushed the tanks under its weight. Samus in the meantime was finding a perch to fire at the Redeye from. Samus charged her Wave beam and unleashed the charge combo. A powerful stream of electricity homed in on the Redeye and began to zap it with several thousand volts of electricity.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!" It yelled and it turned around to face Samus. The Redeye rammed the building Samus was standing on with its head and it also hit Samus almost dead on. Samus hit the ground hard and the suit malfunctioned, Samus had to get out of the suit, the suit fell apart and she climbed back on her feet.

"Now how am I going to fight this thing without my suit?" Samus asked. "Wait a minute." Samus pressed a remote and called her ship to her. She then hopped in to the ship and took the controls. "Time to take this thing down." Samus flew the ship forward and aimed the guns at the Redeye. "Switch to wave-type weaponry." Samus said to the voice receiver.

"Voice command excepted." The ship computer answered. Samus took aim with the ship's targeting system and open fired.

"RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!" Samus then turned the ship around and began to lead the Redeye away while firing the rear guns.

Back with C. Falcon…

C. Falcon was falling toward the ground. "Where is the Falcon Flyer?" C. Falcon asked desperately. As he was about to fall, Samus swooped in a C. Falcon landed on the top of her ship. "Thanks." C. Falcon said.

"Save your thanks for when we get out of here alive." Samus said. C. Falcon turned around and noticed the Redeye chasing them.

"An excellent point." C. Falcon said. Deathborn then teleported to the top of the starship with his sword-like device.

"It's high-time I banished you." Deathborn said. Deathborn swung his sword device at C. Falcon. Thankfully, C. Falcon ducked and delivered an uppercut. Deathborn simply teleported behind C. Falcon and swung the device again. C. Falcon dodged it with it being only about a centimeter away from his nose. C. Falcon then kicked Deathborn in the stomach. Again, Deathborn teleported behind C. Falcon and attempted to strike C. Falcon from behind.

"You won't beat me so easily." C. Falcon then kicked the device out of Deathborn's hand.

"No!" Deathborn jumped for it, what he didn't expect was for C. Falcon to jump after him. While the two of them were falling through mid-air, C. Falcon charged up his fist.

"Falcon Punch!" C. Falcon punched Deathborn in the stomach, sending him crashing down to the ground like a flaming meteor. At the last possible minute, the Falcon Flyer swooped in and prevented C. Falcon from falling to the ground. "Best of luck to you Samus."

Samus was still firing the ship's weapons at the Redeye chasing after her. She finally flew over the ocean with the angered Redeye chasing after him. But being weighed down by heavy armor, the Redeye wasn't able to swim through the ocean after the ship.

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!" The Redeye shouted.

"Good thing it was easy to trick." Samus said. She then noticed C. Falcon flying by in the Falcon Flyer.

"Do think the others are alright?" C. Falcon asked.

"Hopefully, we'll check in on them as soon as I pick up my suit." Samus said.

"Oh man! I need to pick up my car!" C. Falcon said as the two of them turned back toward the city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, it's a little short, but I like it. Leave me a review to let me know what you think.


	55. Meanwhile, during the Cornerian battle

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Finally started that new job, it's a little boring, but it's more manageable than working with dad. Well anyways, without further ado.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, during the Cornerian battle

Falco and Krystal had begun their dogfight above the Katina outpost with Sharpclaw ships. "Sheesh, these Sharpclaw ships aren't even a challenge." Falco said. As he somersaulted behind this one Sharpclaw and blasted him with lasers.

"Indeed." Krystal said as she barrel rolled to deflect lasers that were shot at her. The lasers actually were reflected back at her attackers. Fox and Slippy were handling things smoothly on the ground. Fox just shot down another Sharpclaw and kicked another one across the face. Fox picked up a machine gun he found lying around and began to open fire on the Sharpclaws in front of him. Slippy picked up some grenades and threw one of them in to a crowd to take care of them.

"I'm going to the other side of the base Slippy." Fox said. "Cover me."

"You got it Fox." Slippy said. Slippy used his awesome jumping skills (Hey he's a frog.) to hop on top of a giant crate and he began firing his blaster from the top of the crate while Fox ran through the crowd of Sharpclaws. "No mercy!" Slippy shouted.

As Fox ran, he was firing the machine gun. One Sharpclaw tried to jump him from behind, but he simply used his newly learned taijutsu to take him down. Fox then used his Fox illusion charge through one crowd of Sharpclaws. Finally, two big ones were standing in his way. Fox began to catch fire as he ran until… "Fire Fox!" Fox literally blazed through the two Sharpclaws.

Meanwhile…

General Scales was in the basement hanger fighting Cornerian soldiers. Yes by himself.

"You call yourselves soldiers?" Scales scoffed. Scales dashed forward faster than you would have expected a dinosaur to move and slashed through one soldier with his sword. Scales then turned around and impaled one other soldier through the chest with his two-pronged hook. With only two other soldiers left, Scales had an easy time taking care of the last Cornerian soldier. "That should be all of them." Scales said.

"Take this you beast!" A grenade was hurled at Scales. Unfortunately, Scales leaped high above the explosion of the grenade and landed right next to the hidden soldier that chucked the grenade.

"What a pathetic attempt." Scales said. Scales then used his jaws to bite the soldier around the waist before shaking his head violently back and forth, tearing the soldier to bits. After the soldier met his rather cruel and uncivilized death, Scales dropped him from his mouth and walked over toward the weapon storage.

Back up top…

Fox was on the West Side of the Katina outpost while Slippy was still on the East Side. "How are you holding up Slippy?" Fox asked as he delivered a roundhouse kick that took out two Sharpclaws.

"I'm doing fine." Slippy said as he shot down another Sharpclaw. "Krystal! Behind you!" Fox shouted in to his microphone.

"I can't shake them!" Krystal said in a panicked voice.

"I've got them!" Falco flew behind Krystal and her two pursuers and blasted them. "Too easy." Falco said. "Uh-oh, radar's picking up a whole lot more bogeys." Falco said.

"Beam me down a Landmaster!" Slippy said.

"You sure you'll be alright in a Landmaster?" Fox asked in the microphone, shooting down three more Sharpclaws.

"Of course, I'm honestly a lot better in a Landmaster than an Arwing." Slippy said.

"On it's way." Peppy said through the microphone. A blue and white tank then seemed to appear out of thin air. The tank had four wheels built for all terrain, and a single cannon.

"Alright!" Slippy hopped in the Landmaster and started it up. Slippy simply ran over the Sharpclaws that were stupid enough to stand in its way. Slippy then charged up the cannon and took aim in to the sky. The Landmaster fired and the shot homed in on its target and destroyed it. Slippy then activated the hover jets and got higher on the Katina outpost base and began firing more homing from there.

"Got to hand it to you frog-boy, you can't screw up everything." Falco said.

"Hey…" Slippy said defensively. Falco and Krystal were still owning the skies with the Arwings. Somersaulting, barrel rolling, and blasting the enemies to smithereens with their lasers.

"Nothing like flying." Falco said.

"Fox, we've picked up a transmission from General Scales." Peppy said.

"Are you serious?" Fox asked.

"Yes, I'm patching it through right now." Peppy said.

"Ah, the entire Starfox team has come to try and stop me… interesting." General Scales' voice said. "I'll be waiting for any of you to come down to the hanger of the Katina base." General Scales said. "Oh and by the way… there are some old friends of yours who are dying to see you again."

"What does he mean by that?" Fox asked.

"Why don't you take a wild guess Fox?" Came a really familiar voice.

"It couldn't be… Wolf?" Fox asked as he looked up at the sky. Some fighter planes that looked similar to the Arwing, only with X-shaped wings and it was red instead of blue.

"Someone left a tip saying you were back in the Lylat system, and I've been waiting for the chance to take you down for a very long time." Wolf said.

"I'll torment you a bit before I cook you Falco." Said a chameleon.

"Oh great, the lizard-boy Leon." Falco said sarcastically.

"Grrrr… the lovely Krystal. It's a pity that we have no choice but to engage in combat." Said a panther. Unlike the other two, his Wolfen was personalized with a red rose painted on the sides of his Wolfen.

"Panther…" Krystal said unenthused.

"Peppy, beam me down an Arwing, quickly." Fox said.

"On it's way… but what about Scales?" Peppy asked.

"We have bigger things right now." Fox said.

"I could go down there." Slippy said. "And I can even take the Landmaster down there." Slippy said as he drove in to the ground level hanger and took a vehicle elevator down below.

"I hope he'll be alright." Fox commented as he climbed in to an Arwing and took off. It was now a classic showdown between Starfox, and Starwolf.

Down below…

The Landmaster arrived down below and Slippy slowly drove the Landmaster forward.

"So… they sent the toad to deal with me." Scales said. "This is so pathetic that I don't even have to use all of those weapons I've found." Scales said.

"Hey… I may not be the best, but I'm good enough to beat you in this tank." Slippy retorted. Slippy fired the cannon of the Landmaster cannon at Scales. Scales swiftly rolled out of the way and leaped over the second shot. Slippy made a quick reverse to avoid Scales jumping on top of the Landmaster. Slippy then tried to run Scales over, Scales simply jumped backwards to avoid getting crushed under the Landmaster.

"This is so pathetic." Scales said. Scales leaped at the Landmaster and clawed one the front of it with his two-pronged hook and cutting on of the wheels with his sword. Slippy dashed forward to avoid getting another wheel damaged by Scales.

"Whoa… this guy is good." Slippy said.

Back up top…

Fox and Wolf were circling and somersaulting each other while trying to blast each other.

"God down Fox!" Wolf demanded while missing another shot.

"Not before you!" Fox said.

"Annoying bird, stay still so I can shoot you down." Leon said.

"Why don't you hold still?" Falco snapped back.

"It is such sweet sorrow." Panther said while having a dogfight with Krystal.

"This is getting nowhere." Krystal said.

"Hang on!" Fox stopped trying to shoot Wolf and then began to blast Panther mercilessly.

"Grrr… are you trying to provoke me?" Panther said as he somersaulted over the shots. However this left him open to more firing from Krystal. "How could I lose?" Panther asked in a rather calm voice for someone who was about to crash in to the ground. This left three people to two now.

"That was a dirty move." Leon said.

"This coming from one of the lowest of the low." Falco said. He finally managed to get an opening and he fired a charged shot at Leon. Leon didn't manage to avoid this one, and Falco then proceeded to blast Leon.

"Why me?" Leon shouted as he crashed to the ground.

"So what if you took down my team mates?" Wolf said. "I can take you guys myself." Wolf said.

"Oh really!" Fox somersaulted over Wolf, Wolf attempted to somersault over Fox again, but Fox hit the brakes this time and fired a charged shot and several more lasers.

"How could I lose!" Wolf shouted as he crashed.

"Alright, I'm going down to help Slippy." Fox said.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Krystal said.

"You're not counting me out." Falco said.

"Alright, let's go help Slippy." Fox said.

"Besides, he can't mess up that badly in a Landmaster can he?" Falco asked.

The answer…

"I can't believe he destroyed the Landmaster by himself." Slippy said as he was lying on the floor.

"This is quite sad. I was hoping for a challenge." Scales said.

"Well you've found it Scales." Fox's voice said. The remainder of the Starfox team came down the elevator ready to fight with Scales.

"Ah good, I've been waiting for a chance to fight the whole team, especially you Fox." Scales said. "It's too bad that you won't ever see your friends again." Scales said.

"Sure I will, after I beat you." Fox said while getting in to a fighting stance.

"You alright frog-boy?" Falco asked.

"Yeah I think so…" Slippy said. "Thanks Krystal." Slippy said as Krystal helped him out.

"No problem Slippy. Now let's take him down." Krystal said.

"Get ready Starfox team!" Fox said as they all took a fighting stance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh… I don't actually have much of an opinion in this chapter, what do you guys think? Let me know in a review.


	56. Scales

Ultimate Smash Adventure

This arc is going to turn out to be so lame compared to the other ones. But here goes, I can almost guarantee that You'll like the proceeding arcs better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scales

General Scales stared down the remaining Starfox team and thought to himself. "_This ought to be more of a challenge compared to fighting just that toad. Fools, I once had the power of a Krazoa spirit, the Dark Lord Kefka gave me that much power and more back now." _Scales smirked as he thought about this.

"Are you done smiling to yourself over there Scales?" Falco asked.

"After you Starfox." Scales said as he got his sword ready.

"Starfox team, let's go!" Fox said. The four of them ran forward at Scales. Fox jumped at Scales and attempted to kick him. Scales blocked it with his arms and Fox leaped back from Scales to allow Krystal to kick him in the stomach. Scales proved to be a whole lot faster than he looked however and he leaped back from it with incredible agility. Falco managed to hit him with his phantasm attack. This knocked Scales a little off balance, allowing Slippy to jump at him and kick off of his chest, knocking Scales down.

"Seems I underestimated you Starfox team." General Scales said. Scales stood up and went on the offensive. Scales charged at Falco with his hook. Falco unfortunately got clawed across the back by the attack, Scales then tried to behead him with his sword, but Fox pulled out his blaster and hit Scales' hand, forcing him to drop his sword. Scales then charged at Fox with an incredible burst of speed. Fox dodged the first few blows and Krystal attempted to leap in and help Fox, but with a swing of his arm, Scales knocked the two of them against a wall. Slippy ran over toward Scales' sword and tried to pick it up.

"Ugh… this… things… heavy…" Slippy said.

"Of course it's heavy, only I can lift it." Scales said menacingly as he stared at Slippy.

"Ulp…" Slippy gulped as Scales ran toward him. Slippy did manage to leap over scales and fire a charged blaster at him. This did hurt Scales a bit, but it didn't stop him from sending Slippy flying in to the nearest wall with his tail. Falco and Fox tried to intervene, but Scales picked up Falco, jumped over Fox and threw Falco in to Fox, sending them both sliding across the floor. Scales once again prepared to run Slippy through with his sword. Krystal then jumped in and delivered a kick across Scales' face. Scales turned around and stared menacingly at Krystal.

"I never got the chance to fight you last time Scales, this time I will succeed." Krystal said as she pulled out some small golden object. The object extended in to a magnificent golden staff that had a point and long blue gem at one end, and a somewhat rounded end with another gem embedded in it. The rounded end opened up somewhat and it began to glow.

"The staff." Fox said. Krystal began firing small fireballs from the opened end of the staff. Scales simply deflected the fireballs with his sword and he leaped in with his sword ready. Krystal and Scales were now engaged in a staff to sword battle. Krystal attempted to get in close for a combo, but Scales backhanded her with his hooked hand. The staff went flying out of her hands.

"Take this dino-breath." Falco said. He used his FireBird ability and tackled Scales really hard. Fox flipped in to the air and caught the staff mid-flip and spun it around like a martial arts pro before pointing one end of it at Scales.

"This isn't going to get any easier for you Scales." Fox said.

"I've had enough holding back on you. It's time to show you the might of dark magic." Scales roared and a dark aura was now visibly coming from him. Fox and Scales got in to a fight with each other. Scales swung his sword vertically; Fox rolled to the right and tried to do a sweep attack with the staff. Scales leaped over it andtried toembed his sword in to Fox's skull. Fox back flipped out of the way and then leaped forward with his staff. Fox launched in to a combo where he brought the staff to his left and spun it around to where it hit Scales under the chin multiple times, he then did the same thing on the right side. While Scales was stunned, Fox brought the staff behind him like a baseball bat and magical energy flowed down to the rounded end of the staff, when it was all focused there, Fox spun around and thwacked Scales with an insane amount of power.

"Is that all you've got Scales?" Fox asked.

"Of course not!" Scales stood back up with only a slight bruise on the side of his face.

"No way!" Fox gawked.

"No mercy!" Slippy began to open fire on Scales with his blaster once again. The lasers only seemed to bounce off of Scales unfortunately. Scales turned around and charged at Slippy and began clawing him with his hook. Slippy might have died had Falco and Krystal leaped in to the air and kicked Scales in the back.

"Rrrrrrooooaar!" Scales let off a roar and dashed around the room almost randomly. Everyone took a defensive position, but Scales knocked them down quite violently every time he passed by them. Fox finally used his staff's earthquake ability to trip up Scales, causing him to go sliding along the floor. While Scales was sliding, Falco leaped on to his back and began to mercilessly punch him while riding on his back. Scales then threw Falco off of his back and did a flip to land back on his feet. Scales then made a break for the weapon's hanger.

"Where's he going." Krystal asked.

"Oh no…" Slippy said. Scales came back out of the weapons hanger armed to the teeth with grenades, remote bombs, and he was even carrying a homing launcher.

"Die!" Scales began throwing grenades like mad at the Starfox team.

"Take cover!" Fox yelled, the team ran behind some crates and began to fire their blasters from behind the crates at Scales. Scales chucked a grenade behind their cover and forced them to come out of hiding. Scales then took aim at Krystal with his homing launcher. "Krystal!" Fox shouted. Scales fired and the missile exploded when it made contact with Krystal. When the smoke cleared, a barrier surrounded Krystal.

"I'm alright." Krystal said.

"Whew…" Fox breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not for long!" Scales began firing as many homing launcher rounds as he could. Fox and Falco turned on their reflector shields and sent two round crashing in to other rounds. Fox then took the staff and launched a small fireball down the barrel of the homing launcher Scales was holding.

"What the…?" The homing launcher exploded and Fox once again fired another shot at Scales, this time hitting one of the grenades tied around his torso, the initial explosion activated the remaining grenades and remote bombs tied to him.

"Yes!" The Starfox team cheered.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAARRR!" The team looked in horror as Scales dashed out of the smoke.

"Yipes!" Slippy tried to run out of the way but he fell and tripped. Scales actually tripped over Slippy and received a kick to his chin from Krystal.

"Falco, let's team up!" Fox said.

"You got it." Falco said. The two of them began to run around Scales so fast that it looked like several Foxes and Falcos were dashing around him. As they ran around him, they began to ignite on fire, finally they dashed across Scales, leaving a flaming X pattern. Scales finally fell down from the cross illusion/fire attack.

"Now to end it." Fox said. He aimed the staff and it began to blow out icy wind that slowly froze over Scales. When Fox was done, Scales was pinned under ice. "Whew… glad that's over." Fox said.

"Alright!" Slippy began to do a really bad victory dance. And boy, nothing rubs a victory in more than some bad dancing.

About an hour later…

"Do you have to go Fox?" Slippy asked.

"Yes Slippy, I have other places to be, and other worlds to help." Fox said.

"So do we." C. Falcon said.

"Indeed, the Alliance is still going strong, and we need to be prepared." Samus said.

"Sayonara team." Falco said.

"Good luck guys." Peppy said.

"Best of luck to you Fox." Krystal said.

"I'll be careful." Fox said. The four smashers walked back towards their respective ships and took off.

Meanwhile…

Scales was back down frozen in the hanger. A slash of light hit the ice and shattered it, Scales slowly got back up. "Curse you Starfox, I'll get you for this." Scales said.

"Oh really?" Came a mysterious voice.

"The Black Knight?" Scales said looking around. Indeed, a knight covered from head to toe in ebon armor with a red cape was standing there. "What is one of the Fates doing here? Especially when you're supposed to be at Arcadia." Scales demanded.

"You… are telling me where my place is?" The Black Knight asked coyly.

"Uh… well… I mean that is where Lord Kefka sent you isn't it?" Scales asked.

"Yes… but I found myself free for a few minutes, so I decided to see how badly you were doing on your end. But I didn't expect you to already fail." The Black Knight said.

"Well I was going to go after Fox and…" Scales began.

"How would you do that? When you were frozen under ice that wouldn't have melted for hours, long enough for Cornerians to capture you." The Black Knight asked.

"Well…" Scales started to explain, but the Black Knight drew his sword and spun it around a few times before pointing it at Scales. "You're not going to kill me are you?" Scales asked.

"Lord Kefka has little to no tolerance for failure, and you have nothing to show for your failure, so I figured I would just save him the trouble." The Black Knight said.

"You'll do no such thing!" Scales picked up his sword and charged at the Black Knight. Scales thrust his sword at the Black Knight's chest, the sword couldn't penetrate the armor of the Black Knight, but Scales tried striking at the armor in other places, still to no avail.

"I'm getting bored." The Black Knight swung his sword around and Scales' sword shattered in to pieces.

"That's not possible! My sword is made from the strongest alloys in the Lylat system." Scales said in horror.

"And yet it is no match for my Alondite." The Black Knight said. "Goodbye, and good riddance Scales." The Black Knight said. With inhuman speed, the Black Knight slashed through Scales like a hot knife through butter with his sword. Scales' body was now on the ground in a bloody mess, perfectly cleaved in two.

"I guess I should return to Arcadia now." The Black Knight said. "It's too bad Deathborn was already beaten to death by C. Falcon, I was hoping to have a little more fun. Oh well." The Black Knight then disappeared in to the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, this is the end of the Lylat system arc. I know it was probably the worst arc overall thus far, but I think the last chapter was better than the previous chapters. Well let me know what you guys think.


	57. Open Skies

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Boy, I say one thing against the majority opinion on the Melee message boards and those guys flamed me to hell. I was thinking about going back over to those boards and admitting that I made a mistake and that they were right, but when I went back, there were almost 100 responses flaming the topic creation, so why bother trying to penetrate their skulls. They'll just flame me anyways. Here's the next arc. Not sure what you guys will think.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Open skies

The Halberd flew through a huge dimensional hole and soon, the smashers found the ship flying over what seemed like endless skies. "So this is Arcadia." Roy said in awe.

"It's amazing, just a lot of clear skies and a few floating rocks, and flying fish." Link said.

"Pichu?"

"Yes where did Kirby go?" Meta-Knight asked.

"There!" DK said pointing to the deck. Kirby was attempting to inhale fish from the deck.

"He's eating raw fish?" Ganondorf asked. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Ganondorf said.

"Pichu!"

"Huh? Whoa! There are monster's on deck!" Link said. Indeed, some kind of shellfish and a strange almost translucent looking thing was floating behind Kirby.

"Hang on!" Roy said as he ran out to the deck. Kirby was just obliviously swallowing fish from the side of the deck while the monsters were slowly floating toward him. Then Roy got in to a fight with the monsters, which didn't last long with his mad sword skills.

"Pyo!" He said while happily and obliviously inhaling fish. Roy then dragged Kirby back in to the ship against his will.

Meanwhile…

There was a really large wooden galleon with blue paint on the metal parts of the ship. The numerous sails had a blue skull with wings coming from behind it sitting on a cutlass. The flag was also blue with the same skull and cutlass was printed on the flag in white. On the bridge of the ship were three people that were about 17 years old. One was a male with brown hair, blue outfit, a glass eye patch over his right eye, and a scar under his left eye. Another one was a girl with orange hair in two fairly large pigtails, she was in a really short yellow outfit with a single yellow glove on her left hand and yellow boots. The last one was a beautiful girl with blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. She was wearing a pirate's dress and bandana and there was a strange silver thing floating around her that was wearing an eye patch, a pirate hat, and a mustache.

"Pow Pow!" Came the bark of a strange looking purple dog.

"What is it Pow?" The boy asked.

"Vyse, there's a strange looking ship off to the starboard side." Said the girl with the orange hair.

"Hang on a second Aika." Vyse said. He leaned toward a speaker tube that was labeled "Crow's nest." "Domingo, can you see that ship off in the distance?" Vyse asked.

"Yes, it's heavily armed that's for sure, the wings look a little strange though, I don't think it belongs to either Valua or Nasr." Came a voice through the tube.

"Well, if it's not Valuan, and it's armed… does that mean… we can attack it?" The girl in the dress asked.

"Right Fina." Vyse answered. "Alright, tell Khazim to get the cannons ready."

"Aye aye!" Aika responded.

Back on the Halberd…

"So… what are we looking for again?" Link asked.

"Master Hand said that two of the Seven Deadly Fates were in Arcadia, so we should be on our guard." Meta-Knight said while flying the ship.

"Where's Pit?" Ganondorf asked.

"Pichu!" He shouted from the deck.

"What's he doing on the top of the ship?" Roy asked. Pit suddenly flew down on to the deck and walked up to the bridge.

"There's some kind of ship coming at us from the east." Pit said.

"Let's see… we're facing north, so that would mean, they're coming at us from the ship's right." Roy said.

"Ooo oo?" DK asked.

"Umm… they were flying a flag with a skull sitting on top of a cutlass." Pit said.

"They must be pirates then." Meta-Knight said.

"Pirates in the sky?" Link pondered this.

"Pyo!"

"This is bad Kirby!" Ganondorf said. They could see the ship now; it was turned to where it was flying alongside the Halberd a few meters away from them.

"I hope it's not armed." Link said. No sooner did he say that, on the upper side of the ship, several cannons were sticking out of the ships.

"You had to open your big mouth." Ganondorf said.

"Evasive action!" Meta-Knight raised the altitude to barely avoid the first round of cannonballs. The other ship decreased the altitude and slowed down. Soon the other ship was behind them. "Not good." Meta-Knight said.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Our engines are in the back of the ship." Meta-Knight answered.

"That isn't good." Pit said. "Is there any way to shake them?"

"These guys are good whoever they are." Meta-Knight said as he was steering the ship to try and out-fly the other ship. The ship fired another round of cannons and a few shells hit the back of the Halberd. "Hang on! I'm increasing altitude to maximum." Meta-Knight said. He did and he also brought the Halberd to a complete stop and was now flying behind the other ship.

"Pyo!" Kirby said happily.

"Pichu!" He cheered.

"Yeah!" DK clapped.

"Fire!" Meta-Knight ordered. Ganondorf pressed a button and the cannons open fired on the back of the other ship. A few shells did connect.

Meanwhile…

"These guys are pretty good." Vyse said. "We're going to try and board them now, before we take too much damage."

"Alright then!" Aika said while grabbing a fairly large boomerang with a green color. "Let's go!"

"Uh-huh." Fina nodded.

"Here we go guys." Vyse said while picking up twin cutlasses that were colored blue.

Back on the Halberd…

"These guys are getting awfully close now." Roy said.

"I think they're going to try and board us." Link said. Indeed, they saw three figures leap down from the other ship and on to the deck of the ship.

"Pyo?"

"Fight fight!" DK said while running toward the door.

"Well there's only three of them." Roy said.

"And we are the best of the best." Ganondorf added.

"Well, I guess we have to protect ourselves." Pit said.

"Pichu!" The smashers ran out on deck and saw the three young air pirates standing there ready to fight.

"Odd crew." Vyse commented. Vyse had his right hand cutlass held normally while his left-hand cutlass was being held by the usually unused handle and the dull side of it was being supported against his arm.

"What are you doing on my ship?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Well… you guys are armed, so we Blue Rogues have no problem attacking you guys." Aika said.

"This is still our ship! We're not going to go down without a fight." Roy said as he drew his sword.

"Indeed." Meta-Knight said while drawing his sword. The smashers all took a fighting stance and got ready to fight off the three young pirates.

Vyse charged forward with his cutlasses drawn. Link and Roy charged at Vyse with their swords drawn and began to swordfight with Vyse. _"This guy's good." _Roy thought while the two of them were fighting Vyse. Vyse eventually knocked Roy out of the way and charged at Link. Vyse slashed Link with his right-hand cutlass and uppercut with the left cutlass. Vyse then did an upward slash with the right cutlass and seemed to freeze in mid-air.

"Cutlass Fury!" Vyse then slammed the cutlass down full-force and Link was sent flying backward having taken some major damage.

"No does that to Link except for me!" Ganondorf shouted while charging at Vyse with a flaming purple fist. Vyse then crossed his swords.

"Pirates of old… defend our cause!" Ganondorf threw a punch but it was blocked by what looked like a floating pirate skeleton. The skeleton then reappeared and slashed Ganondorf. The same thing was happening whenever anyone attacked Aika or Fina.

Kirby threw a kick at Fina but it was blocked and countered by the ghost. DK tried to attack Aika and it was blocked and countered. Finally Pichu fired an electric bolt at Fina and it zapped her a little bit.

"So, the defense isn't perfect." Meta-Knight said. He drew his sword and charged at Aika and did a tornado slash. Aika was able to dodge the attack and threw her boomerang at Meta-Knight, who simply leaped over the attack. Aika then had to dodge a fist DK threw at her. Pit then fired an arrow at Aika, who dodged it by using her boomerang to block it.

A glowing circle with strange symbols then surrounded Fina.

"Moons… give me strength." Suddenly, all the smashers were standing on a large red magic circle; several flaming meteors were descending down on them. Kirby bravely stepped forward and inhaled them. Kirby was now sporting his flaming hat, Fire Kirby.

"That was unexpected." Vyse said. Kirby inhaled and let out a huge stream of fire. Vyse, Aika and Fina managed to defend themselves for the most part.

"Hang on." Aika did a stance and soon, the smashers were standing in a barren wasteland with only Aika remaining, and her boomerang was glowing orange. "Here goes…" Aika then threw her boomerang in to the air where it stayed there. She then leaped up, caught it, and did several front flips while holding a glowing ball of light. She then threw it down and several boomerangs surrounded the smashers and carved there way through the ground. Suddenly, all that was left of the wasteland was a small chunk of ground surrounded by lava. Aika's boomerangs then returned to her and became one boomerang again. "Omega Psiclone!" Aike then threw her boomerang straight down at the smashers and it became a huge flaming meteor that exploded and burned the smashers severely. The scenery returned to normal after that.

"That… was painful." Roy said while standing up.

"Is that the best you've got?" Ganondorf shouted.

"Try this then." Vyse said. He and Ganondorf were suddenly standing on the surface of what looked like the moon. "Behold…" Vyse slashed his left cutlass and held his right cutlass above his head. A tornado stirred around him and lightning struck the cutlass above his head. He slashed the cutlass and sent a wave of lightning at Ganondorf that destroyed the moon as it went. Ganondorf was hit forcefully by the lightning and all that was left was space that seemed to be zooming by them as Vyse flew forward with his cutlass. Vyse then did a cross slash with the two cutlasses. "Pirate's Wrath!" Vyse shouted. The scenery returned to normal and Ganondorf fell down in severe pain.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"Never mind that. We underestimated our foe, so we now have to take these three seriously." Meta-Knight said.

"Try this!" Roy sent three fireballs at the three. They dodged the fireballs, but DK, Ganondorf, and Pit with his hammer leaped at the three and slammed them back down to the ground.

"Pyo!"

"Pichu!" Pichu shot out a bolt of lightning while Kirby breathed out a stream of fire. The two elements collided close to the three pirates and exploded. Link, Roy, and Meta-Knight then rushed at them with various sword combos that did manage to land a few hits on the three pirates. It was now back to square one with the Air Pirates and the Smashers fighting each other seemingly even.

Meanwhile…

Ramirez was in some room by himself thinking about his plans for the smashers when they get here. And he was also thinking about his old Lord Galcian. Those three air pirates murdered him. When he was the only one to save this wretched world from its existence. Now his new Lord Kefka will surely fulfill this promise, and not just with Arcadia. These thoughts raced through the mind of Ramirez.

"And where were you?" Ramirez asked. The Black Knight then appeared out of the shadows.

"Taking care of a… hindrance so to speak." The Black Knight said.

"Ah… so one of our weakest members is dead at last now correct. That seems to be all of them." Ramirez said.

"Correction, we still have two weak ones left." The Black Knight said.

"Ah yes… Eggman and that new person Ridley mentioned. Sadly Eggman is still useful to us." Ramirez said.

"Oh well… project Imago is nearly complete, and then he'll outlive his usefulness." The Black Knight said.

"Hmmm…"

"Now what are you thinking?"

"I still feel like there is a rift in the Alliance." Ramirez said. "Oh well, the smashers are here. We need to be prepared."

"Good, Scales was no effort whatsoever, maybe there is one among them who can pose a challenge." The Black Knight said.

Meanwhile…

The smashers and the pirates were panting heavily from the exhausting fight. "These kids are tough." Ganonodorf said.

"Who… are… these guys?" Link asked.

"You are all quite skilled." Meta-Knight said. "May I ask who you are?"

"So… you guys… really… aren't from… around here…" Vyse said.

"Pichu…"

"I'm Vyse, captain of the Crescent Island Blue Rogues." Vyse said.

"Captain? At your age? That's impressive." Ganondorf said.

"I'm Aika, I love treasure and my friends." Aika said.

"I'm Fina, it's a pleasure to meet you." Fina said.

"Nice to meet you too." Pit said.

"Oooo oo oo."

"Ha ha ha!" Aika laughed. "You guys are kind of funny." Aika said.

"Well, it seems it is best to put this behind us." Meta-Knight said.

"Guess so…" Vyse said.

"Wait! Why did you attack us?" Link asked.

"We're Blue Rogues, we only attack armed ships. Although lately we've been leaving the Valuan Empire alone since a good friend of ours is currently the emperor." Vyse explained. "We then use some of the gold for us, and the rest for other people."

"Pyo…"

"Are all pirates around here like this?" Roy asked.

"No… there are the Black Pirates, they'll attack anybody and cross several other lines the Blue Rogues don't." Fina said.

"Wait! Could you help us?" Pit asked.

"What do you need?" Vyse asked.

"Honestly, we're on a mission to expel a terrible threat that is sure to reside here." Meta-Knight said.

"Nothing has been happening since several months ago." Vyse said.

"Hm?" DK said while giving a puzzled look.

"Well…" Vyse, Aika, and Fina began to explain about a corrupt Valuan armada that tried to take over the world by awakening the Gigas and eventually two of the armada's leaders used the almighty Silver Gigas to try and take the world for themselves.

"An interesting tale." Meta-Knight said.

"That's impressive for a bunch of…" Ganondorf began to say.

"How many times have you said that?" Link asked.

"Not that many times." Ganondorf said.

"Anyways… sorry we couldn't be of any help." Vyse said.

"That's all right, we'll just be on our way." Meta-Knight said.

"Pichu!" He waved.

"Goodbye." Fina said while waving back.

The two groups got back on to their ships and took off. As for where the smashers were going next… they had no idea.

"Now what?" Roy asked.

"I wish I knew." Pit said.

Meanwhile…

"It's time…" Ramirez said.

"Agreed." The Black Knight said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not a bad beginning to this arc if I do say so myself. But it's up to you guys whether you think it's good or not. So read and review.


	58. Black Skies

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Sometimes I wish I would just break my "Write one story at a time rule" because I have a great idea for another story. But if I start writing it, I might lose focus on this story and leave all of you guys hanging, and I most certainly don't want to do that. Besides, this story is currently my pride and joy, so I will see this story through to the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Skies

"Do we have any leads at all?" Link asked.

"Hmmm…" Meta-Knight was thinking for a minute.

"Pichu!"

"Pyo."

"I didn't think those two could take this long playing a game of checkers." Roy said.

"Ugh…" DK groaned.

"Wait a minute!" Ganondorf said. "We do have one lead."

"What is it then?" Roy asked.

"Remember what those air pirates said about Valua being a formerly corrupt country." Ganondorf said.

"Are you saying we should investigate this Valua?" Pit asked.

"That would seem to be the best course of action we have." Meta-Knight said.

"Speaking of pirates… do all pirates fly in ships?" Pit asked.

"Nuh-uh." DK said.

"Really?" Pit asked.

"Oooo oo oo oo oo oooo ooo ooooooo." DK then proceeded to tell everyone about his adventures on Keyhaul Key with the rest of the mushroom kingdom characters and about Luffy and his crew of Straw-Hat Pirates and how incredibly strong they were.

"Wow… so all pirates are that strong?" Pit asked again.

"You really don't get out much do you?" Ganondorf asked.

"I doubt all pirates are as strong as those guys." Link said.

"Speaking of pirates, there seems to be a ship flying a Black Pirate Flag." Meta-Knight said.

Meanwhile…

"All the damage is repaired captain." Came the voice of a female with a Chinese accent from the talking tube.

"Thanks Kirala." Vyse said

"We're almost home." Domingo's voice came from the other talking tube.

"Alright, let's get ready to pull in." Off in the distance, there was a floating island that was shaped like a crescent moon with a huge cliff being the most prominent feature. Beneath the surface of the island behind the huge cliff, a large chunk opened up and the ship flew in to an underground port.

"Say Vyse… do you think those guys we ran in to earlier will be alright?" Fina asked.

"They should be fine if they were tough enough to fight us right?" Vyse asked with his usual grin.

"Vyse is right, those guys will be just fine." Aika said.

Back with the smashers…

"I will get revenge on you! Just like I'll get revenge on Vyse!" Shouted some pirate that looked like blackbeard as his ship caught fire from the shells the Halberd fired.

"Eh, we can just ignore him. He sounds like a screaming idiot who makes vows of revenge and never seems to try and fulfill them." Ganondorf said.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So I guess all pirates aren't strong?" Pit said.

"Just like some people are weak and others are strong." Link answered.

"Okay." Pit said.

"So that's Valua over there?" Roy asked pointing toward a landmass that was under dark clouds and a yellow moon.

"Why is it so dark?" Pit asked.

"Pichu! Pichu! Pichu!" Pichu could hardly contain his excitement and was jumping all around the place.

"Uh?" DK was curious as to why Pichu was so happy.

"That last time Pichu was this happy was because of a thunderstorm." Link said.

"I think that this place always has thunderstorms." Ganondorf said.

"Well… it would explain the dark clouds." Meta-Knight said.

"Never mind, let's just go in and find this emperor." Roy said.

The two flew in and found the lands of Valua to be a barren wasteland. Well, almost. There were signs of people working hard to rebuild and make cities with lots of ships flying in. It seemed to be making a whole lot of progress. The smashers finally saw somebody that seemed to be organizing the builders and giving directions quite effectively. And they even saw him pitching in to help with building projects. He did seem quite young though.

"Do you see that boy?" Ganondorf asked. "I think he might be the emperor."

The boy had blonde hair combed smoothly and he was wearing a metal vest and black tights and a feathered hat. There was also a yellow rapier by his side. The Halberd flew down and landed smoothly and the made their way to see this guy. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes actually, who are you?" Meta-Knight asked.

"I am Emperor Enrique." Enrique said.

"You wouldn't happen to know these three air pirates named Vyse, Aika, and Fina would you?" Link asked.

"Why… yes. Did you meet them?" Enrique asked.

"We actually did." Ganondorf said. "We came to ask if anything strange has happened very recently."

"Well… every now and then Black Pirates come to attack this sight to prevent Valua from being rebuilt. Vyse and his crew also come over to help a lot." Enrique said. "But really… there hasn't been anything that strange going on as of late."

"I see." Pit said. He looked up at the sky for a minute and though he saw something. "Hm? Is something up there?" Pit asked.

"I don't see anything." Meta-Knight said.

"Maybe it calls for some more investigation." Link said.

"I'll go look." Pit said.

"Allow me to assist you." The two of them spread their wings and took off in to the sky. The two of them got pretty high up. "Wait! We shouldn't go any further." Meta-Knight said.

"Why not?" Pit asked.

"There are constant thunderstorms here and we would be foolishly risking our lives to fly in to the storms." Meta-Knight said.

"You make a good point." Pit said. The two of them looked around for a minute trying to see if they saw anything at all in the clouds.

"Well… I don't see anyth… LOOK OUT!" Meta-Knight tackled Pit and the two of them narrowly avoided a cannon shell that collided with the ground as it blazed past them. "Quickly! Back to the Halberd!" Meta-Knight said to Pit.

"Huh? Who would be attacking us now?" Enrique said. "Black Pirate ships can't fly that high."

"We need to get these people to safety!" Link shouted.

"Oooooo!"

"Alright! I'll direct everyone to the shelters. What about you guys?" Enrique asked.

"We have to take care of this." Roy said.

"Back to the Halberd!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Pyo!" The smashers all made a mad dash for the Halberd and made it on just in time to avoid getting pelted by cannon shells.

Meanwhile…

"Are the supplies all loaded?" Vyse asked.

"Yeah, they seem to be." Aika said.

"That's good, we need to take these to Valua now." Fina said.

"Alright, let's set sail!" Vyse said. The three of them got on board the ship and flew out of the hanger of Crescent Isle.

Meanwhile…

Ramirez was on board one of the flagships of the fleet that was attacking Valua. So far the fleet had successfully hidden in the clouds above Valua and fired. The plan was going accordingly. But if he knew the enemy, they'd dispatch airships that were capable of attacking them high above the clouds.

"Sir! Valua has been taken completely off-guard and unaware of the attack. Your orders sir?" Said a random soldier.

"Burn it to the ground. Lord Galcian's work of destroying this place shall not be wasted. We'll ensure that it stays destroyed." Ramirez said with the same cold attitude he always had.

"Yes sir!" The random soldier said.

The Black Knight was also riding a flagship in the fleet. It was mostly black with a dragon head decoration at the front. "Hmph… this should be all too easy."

The Halberd had now risen above the clouds. Thunderstorms weren't an issue for the heavily armored airship.

"I don't know if we can fight this fleet alone, there are more ships than in Dreamland." Meta-Knight said with a somewhat worried tone of voice.

"Well, we have to try." Link said.

"Right." Roy said.

"Pyo!"

"Open fire!" Meta-Knight commanded. The Halberd began firing its cannons and destroying a few ships. However the other ships didn't take this lightly and they sent a volley of cannonballs at the Halberd. "Not good." Meta-Knight said. The Halberd dodged a few, but it couldn't dodge the majority of them. "Get the Halberd Cannon ready!"

"We have other problems!" Pit shouted. A few ships had flown over the Halberd and from ropes that were hanging over the edges of those ships; soldiers descended to the decks.

"We can't let them reach the engines!" Ganondorf shouted running downstairs. The other smashers followed. On the deck of the ship, the soldiers were about to run in to ship when the smashers came running out. Ganondorf delivered powerful flaming punches that killed any soldiers that he hit. DK just went ape and punched several soldiers and grabbed them to use as bludgeons. Link used his sword to take out any who got close to them.

"Going somewhere?" Link asked as he pulled a bomb out and threw it at the soldiers that ran past him and blew them up.

Roy used fireballs to burn anybody in the distance and he slashed through any who got close. Meta-Knight just used mach-speed slashes to dispatch several opponents at a time. Kirby swallowed the sword of one soldier and became sword Kirby, who took his sword and began using blazing fast combos to slice and dice the attackers. Pichu was being careful about using electricity and would just tackle and ram anybody very quickly to avoid getting hurt, although he occasionally zapped them. Pit had separated his bow and was using the blades to slice through any soldiers that got near him. The smashers had cleared out the soldiers that had boarded the ship in only a few short minutes with their mad skills. However they still had an entire fleet to deal with.

"Back to the bridge!" Meta-Knight shouted as they quickly got back to the bridge of the ship. Unfortunately, by the time they got there, the ship had taken a few shells and they had lost one cannon. "Blast." The Black Knight's flagship then flew forward and flames seemed to gather up in the mouth of the dragon at the front of the ship.

"That blast is going to fry the ship!" Roy shouted.

"Not good!" Link shouted.

"Piiiiiiiichuuuuu!"

"Bananas!" DK shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evil cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Please leave a review.


	59. Fight for the Skies

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I'm getting some excellent feed back from this arc. I'm glad that I'm able to please you guys with this story. Now back to where we left our smashers.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fight for the skies

The flame of the Black Knight's flagship was building up in the dragon mouth. Ready to incinerate the already damaged Halberd.

"Bananas!" DK shouted.

"You already shouted that last chapter!" Ganondorf shouted at him.

"Huh?" DK looked at him quizzically.

"Never mind…" Ganondorf said.

Suddenly the side and front of the ship got blasted by a heavy barrage of cannon fire that caused it to go off balance and cause the fire to miss the Halberd.

"That… was close…" Roy said.

"But who saved us?" Link asked. The smashers looked outside and saw Vyse's ship flying off in the distance. "Hey! It's Vyse and his crew!" Link said.

"I sent a transmission to the ship thanking them." Meta-Knight said. "And their response is… you can thank us later. He is right… we have work to do." Meta-Knight said.

"Sadly we're at a disadvantage without a cannon." Ganondorf said.

"Sheesh you're such a pessimist." Roy said.

"Well it is the truth." Ganondorf said.

"Hey… isn't Vyse's cannons aimed toward us?" Link asked. Vyse's ship fired off a green glowing cannonball.

"PIIIIIIIIIICHUUUUU!"

"PYYYYYYYOOOO!"

The shell hit the ship and the ship was suddenly restored to top condition. "Huh?" DK was puzzled.

"They sent a transmission saying that that shell had a sacrulen spell on it… it must be some kind of healing spell." Meta-Knight said and concluded.

"Well, enough standing around, we have work to do." Ganondorf said.

Meanwhile…

Ramirez's face had a very rare sign of emotion on it, a look of sheer anger. "Those air pirates! Grrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Ramirez turned around and sliced a part of the throne of the bridge. "Those pirates will pay…" Ramirez said darkly.

Back to the battle…

The Halberd and Vyse's ship were firing on any enemy ships within range. A lot of ships were falling before the might of the two mighty warships. Unfortunately, a lot of Delphinus class ships from the enemies began to surround them and fire on them quickly and really hard. Then another volley of cannonballs took down more ships that were attacking Vyse and the smashers.

"It's Enrique!" Vyse said. A really large metal ship that was chrome and purple with the Valuan crest on it was flying in to help the smashers and Vyes. The original Delphinus has flown in.

"Vyse, Aika, Fina, smashers. I have come to lend my aid to you." Enrique said from the bridge of the Delphinus.

"Your assistance is most welcome." Meta-Knight said. The three ships then went back to destroying several more of the enemy's ships. A few ships then flew above the three ships, two above each. And from those ships, enemy soldiers descended down on ropes.

"This time I'll stay and pilot the ship, you guys will have to fend for yourselves." Meta-Knight said.

"Pyo." Kirby nodded. The smashers ran out to the deck of the ship and got ready for a fight. Vyse, Aika, and Fina ran out on the deck to defend their ship. Enrique and two really tough looking bodyguards in full armor with long yellow axes came out to defend the Delphinus.

On the Halberd, Link was using his best sword combos to cleave through enemies really quickly. A bunch attempted to surround him, but he simply used a spin attack to slash them all. Roy's Sealed Sword was proving to be far too powerful for the enemy since they were getting torched by fireballs and slashed.

"Ooooooooo!" DK slammed the deck of the Halberd multiple times to knock the soldiers off of their feet and in to the air where DK leaped up and slammed them down like volleyballs.

Pit threw multiple hammers in to the air and a few fell back down and knocked out a few soldiers, but those that dodged to the side were quickly shot down by his bow and arrow.

"Piiiiichuuuu!" Pichu decided not to waste any more time and just zap the soldiers in to submission. Kirby took out his hammer and was bashing enemies hard enough to send them flying off of the deck.

"Surround him!" One genius suggested, but Kirby simply spun around while swinging his hammer. It quickly knocked out all of those guys including the genius who came up with that plan. Ganondorf grabbed one by one of his legs and began swinging him around as a bludgeon to take care of the enemy soldiers.

On Vyse's ship; Vyse, Aika, and Fina were taking out several soldiers quite well. Vyse used a few cutlass techniques and several soldiers attempted to gather around him. Blue lights then surrounded Vyse and he leaped in to the air as his cutlasses began to glow yellow. "Rain of Swords!" A rain of cutlasses hit the soldiers with the force of lightning and killed them all.

"Moons, give me strength!" Aika said. Soon, the enemies were standing on a large red magic circle and the area exploded with impossibly high temperatures.

"Moons, give me strength!" Fina said, the enemies were standing on a large silver magic circle and a glowing sphere was floating above the middle. Silver spikes then rained down from the orb and pierced all the soldiers without actually hurting them. The soldiers were quite curious until a number of them started falling over dead.

On the Delphinus, Enrique is the only outstanding character fighting on the ship so we'll focus on him. Enrique was fighting off enemies with his rapier and dispatching them rather quickly. There was only one enemy left that was knocking his bodyguards around like toys. Enrique turned to face him, and suddenly the two of them were standing in a coliseum in front of a large audience. "You shall face judgment for your crimes." Enrique said. He pointed his rapier at the enemy and a large dragon flew in and tackled the enemy and completely destroyed him.

Back on the Halberd…

Meta-Knight was attempting to keep the ship steady while flying through the enemy lines, soon, he was faced with a really large number of ships right in front of the Halberd ready to blast it. "I could use the Halberd cannon, but with everyone else on deck, it could be dangerous, but it would be even worse for the smashers when they open fired. I have to risk it." Meta-Knight said. He ran around the bridge of the ship and activated all the necessary switches to start up the Halberd Cannon. "Halberd Cannon fire!"

The front of the Delphinus also opened up and a cannon barrel extended from it. "Moonstone cannon fire!" Enrique said.

The front of Vyse's ship opened up as well and another moonstone cannon appeared from it. "Moonstone Cannon fire!" The three ships fired off powerful beams that destroyed a freakishly large number of enemy ships, leaving only a handful of regular ships and the two flagships.

"Whew, everyone is safe." Meta-Knight sighed. Suddenly the door of the bridge burst open and Roy came dashing in.

"Link fell off the ship!" Shouted.

"What!" Meta-Knight shouted. He looked down on the deck again and indeed, Link was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Pit?" Meta-Knight asked.

"He dove after him." Roy said.

Meanwhile…

"Hang on!" Pit shouted as he dived for Link and grabbed his wrist. "I've… got… you…" Pit said between clenched teeth. "You're…gear…is…heavy…" Pit said.

"Hang on." Link discarded his shield, his entire supply of arrows, and all of his bombs. As for how he carries all of that on his person is still a mystery. "I can't discard anything else, I can't replace any of the other gear I have." Link said.

"I…won't…let…go…" Pit said. Unfortunately, his hands were really sweaty and Link sadly slipped from Pit's grasp. "No!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Link screamed.

Meanwhile…

The Monoceros was flying below the battlefield.

"Why are we flying below the fight sir?" A soldier asked.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Ramirez asked while putting his hand to his blade.

"No!" The soldier said quickly.

"Good, we're going to rejoin the battlefield behind the enemy ships to catch them by surprise." Ramirez said. He looked out of the deck of the ship and what he saw surprised him, a shield, a few arrows that hit the ship and several more that missed the ship, and several bombs dropped that hit the cannons of the ship and destroyed them. "What the…" Suddenly Link fell on to the deck of the ship with a tremendous thud. "Get him!" Ramirez said. The soldiers on the bridge quickly ran for the deck.

Link slowly got up and picked up his shield, it was then that he realized that he was on the deck of a ship. "Wait, who's ship is…" Link then noticed that a bunch of enemies ran on to the deck of the ship. "Great…" Link decided to ignore his bruises from falling and fight them off. Link cleaved through a few of them and did a spin attack to cleave through more of them. Overall, Link's sword skills were quite easily dispatching the enemies.

Ramirez was watching Link fight with the same emotionless face. You could see Link fighting the soldiers being reflected in his eyes. "It seems that I must slay the enemy myself. That is all." Ramirez said as he walked toward the door to leave the bridge.

Link had just finished off the last soldier and he took out a red potion to drink. "That was exhaus… who's there!" Link quickly drew his sword and shield again while looking at Ramirez.

"I am Ramirez of the Seven Deadly Fates." Ramirez said with the usual emotionless tone of voice. "And I have come to kill you." Ramirez said while drawing his sword.

"One of the fates?" Link asked. Link thought he was lucky to land on a ship, but to land on the deck of a ship belonging to a deadly fate has to be one of the unluckiest things of all time. "Whether you're one of the fates or not, I'll be the one ending your life. Not you ending mine." Link said as he took a fighting stance.

"I have seen you fight, with your pitiful skills, you can't possibly win." Ramirez said.

"Pitiful? You just made a big mistake Ramirez." Link said.

Meanwhile…

Pit was trying to find Link, praying that he was still alive, flying around. "If only I could fly through the clouds, but the thunderstorms make it too difficult to fly through." Pit said. He then saw Vyse's ship flying by. "Hey Vyse!" Pit flew over toward the ship.

"Pit?" Vyse asked.

"One of my friends fell below, but I can't get to the ground because of the thunderstorms." Pit said.

"Pit… if your friend fell to the ground…" Aika began softly.

"Aika… Vyse…" Fina said.

"We'll help." Vyse said.

"Thanks." Pit said as he flew on board.

Meanwhile…

The Black Knight's ship was all that was left now, and it was not going to go down without a fight. It was flying incredibly fast and the cannons were really powerful. The ship finally let out a stream of fire that torched the Delphinus.

"The ship can't maintain the altitude your majesty." A soldier said.

"Lower the altitude then, we can't risk the crew of this ship." Enrique said.

"Yes sir." The ship lowered.

"Fire the torpedoes!" Enrique ordered.

The Halberd was in a firefight with the Black Knight's ship. And it was losing. "It's time to end this." The Black Knight said. Suddenly the ship got hit in the underside by the torpedoes from the Delphinus. "What the…" The Halberd then fired a full salvo of cannonballs at the bridge of the ship.

"That should take care of them!" Roy said.

"Yeah, no way anyone could survive getting directly blasted by a cannon." Ganondorf said.

"Pichu." He nodded. Everyone then looked at the flaming bridge of the enemy ship, they thought they saw a black clad figure standing in the hole the cannons made before disappearing. "Pichu?"

"Hey! There's still a soldier left!" Roy said while pointing to a regular soldier that ran in to the ship. "I'll get him." Roy ran down to intercept him.

"Huh? There's someone else on the deck." Ganondorf said while pointing to the Black Knight on the deck.

"Oooo oo ooo oo." DK said.

"Pyo."

"They're right, it's only one enemy, we could all dispatch him." Meta-Knight said. The five remaining smashers went to the deck and passed by Roy who was too preoccupied with a soldier he was beating up to notice them as they passed by. "And you are?" Meta-Knight asked as he drew his sword.

"My name is not important to you." The Black Knight said as he drew Alondite from its sheath.

"Alright mister high and mighty, taste my fist!" Ganondorf ran at the Black Knight with flaming fists to pulverize him. The Black Knight swung his Alondite and sent a wave of light energy that knocked Ganondorf way back and knocked him out. Kirby took out his hammer to try and slam the Black Knight over the head. However the Black Knight stuck his sword out and pierced the hammer and then kicked Kirby really hard.

"Is this all you have to offer?" The Black Knight asked. Pichu attempted to zap him, but the Black Knight walked forward while Pichu was zapping him. The attack was obviously doing nothing. When Pichu was finally exhausted, the Black Knight sighed and tossed Pichu against one of the cannons on the deck. DK attempted to rush in and punch him. The Black Knight did the same thing with DK and sent him flying in to Ganondorf as Ganondorf was standing up, crushing Ganondorf.

"You are indeed skilled, now I shall show you my power." Meta-Knight said. The two had a swordfight for a while. _"This swordsman's speed is unreal for someone clad in so much armor." _ Meta-Knight thought. Eventually the Black Knight knocked out Meta-Knight while he was distracted by his thoughts.

"Too easy…" The Black Knight sighed. Ganondorf and DK then tried to stand up to fight again.

"We can take you together." Ganondorf said.

"Oooo oo!" DK nodded. Suddenly the door in to the ship flew open and slammed DK and Ganondorf between the door and the wall.

"What happened out here!" Roy asked. Ganondorf and DK finally passed out from being crushed by the door. "Oops." Roy said. He then turned to face the Black Knight. "You!" Roy shouted while drawing his sword of seals. Drawing the sword alone sent a fireball flying at the Black Knight. The Black Knight used his sword to slash through the fireball.

"Ah… so you're the dragon boy… and that sword… it seems to be equivalent in power to my Alondite." The Black Knight said. "I'm looking forward to this." The Black Knight said as he took a fighting stance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More evil cliffhangers! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Can Link defeat Ramirez? And can Roy defeat the Black Knight? We'll have to find out next chapter.


	60. Emotionless Swordsmen

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Well… this arc is going to be a little bit shorter than I expected, but I still think this is a good arc of the story nonetheless. The battles with two of the Deadly Fates will occur now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emotionless swordsmen

Link looked at the emotionless face of Ramirez; Ramirez looked back at the determination of Link's face. Ramirez merely scoffed at this determined look on Link's face. _"Determination matters very little, as Lord Galcian once said, "Only power won't betray you." I have found this to be true." _

"Bring it on!" Link said getting ready.

"As you wish." Ramirez said. Ramirez charged at Link at impossible speeds. Link barely had time to raise his shield to block Ramirez's sword. However the sword pierced the shield as if it were paper and left a deep cut in Link's arm.

"Agh! How did you…" Link asked.

"The silver moon holds power over life, and death. I channel that power through my blade, making it sharp enough to cut through light." Ramirez said. Ramirez didn't waste any more time explaining this; he quickly got his sword ready to swing at Link. Link and Ramirez clashed blades. Ramirez was surprised that it didn't cut through the Master Sword.

"And my sword is endowed with the power to repel evil, it won't break even against the sharpest blade." Link and Ramirez took several more swings at each other with their blades. The two of them kept slashing at each other with their swords as fast as each of they could. Link ducked under one horizontal slash and countered with an upward slash that Ramirez back flipped to avoid. During mid-back flip, he slashed his sword at Link leaving a small cut across Link's chest. Link then used a jump slash right before Ramirez landed. Ramirez however used his sword to block the attack before the two of them continued to hack and slash at each other furiously.

"Give it up." Ramirez said.

"Never!" Link then did a somersault over Ramirez and slashed at his back. Ramirez was taken off-guard and he did get a small cut on his back, but it was hardly even bleeding. Ramirez then spun around and swung his sword at Link. Link blocked it and went for a low swing. Ramirez jumped it and spun his sword above his head before doing a jump slash. Link barely blocked the attack and began pushing Ramirez backward before kicking him in the abdomen. The force of the kick pushed him back somewhat, but Ramirez countered by thrusting his sword forward and stabbing in the chest Link somewhat. Ramirez then swung his sword vertically multiple times and sending several waves of energy that all made contact with Link. "Auuuugh!" Link was sent flying backward.

"Had enough?"

"No way!" Link then leaped back and the two continued to slash at each other multiple times before leaping back to catch their breath, and then leaping back at each other to slash at each other again. "Spin attack!" Link spun around and knocked Ramirez's sword away to slash at Ramirez multiple times. Link followed this up by a rapid series of slashes that Ramirez was forced to simply block. Ramirez finally found an opening and the two were both back on the offensive with unbelievably fast slashes.

Meanwhile…

Roy charged at the Black Knight at full speed while the Sealed Sword was charging up. The Black Knight stood his ground and was spinning his blade around multiple times. Roy slashed at the Black Knight and the Black Knight slashed at Roy, causing the two blades to clash with equal force. This sent a wave of light and fire out from the two swords. This pushed the two of them back from each other with incredible force.

"How'd he block my sword that fast?" Roy asked.

"Simple, I am clearly more skilled than you are." The Black Knight said. This set Roy off just a little bit.

"We'll see about that!" Roy swung his sword around wildly, sending fireball after fireball after fireball at the Black Knight. The Black Knight simply advanced forward and slashed through each of the fireballs as they came at him. He slashed through one large one and when it disappeared, Roy was nowhere to be seen. The Black Knight then received a slash from behind him. The Black Knight was surprised that the blow actually hurt a little bit. He then spun around and sent Roy flying backward several feet.

"Most impressive. Only certain magical weapons and a handful of sub-humans can harm me in my armor. But it seems your weapon plus the dragon genes that reside in you allow you to harm me. Nonetheless, I shall still win this battle." The Black Knight said.

"We'll see about that!" Roy got back up and sent just as many fireballs as before at the Black Knight this time when the Black Knight sliced through the last fireball, he brought the sword behind his back to block Roy's attack.

"Idiot boy, the same trick rarely works twice." The Black Knight spun around and slashed his sword at Roy. Roy blocked it and attempted another slash that the Black Knight also blocked. The Black Knight and Roy began sword fighting each other at a really fast pace.

"_How does he move so fast in that armor? And why do I get the feeling I'm not the only one who's asked that?"_ Roy wondered. Roy then jumped back from the Black Knight and slashed his sword to where the tip streaked the ground, sending a wave of fire at the Black Knight.

"Is that all?" The Black Knight slashed his sword, causing a wave of light that not only canceled out the fire wave, but kept on going until it made contact with Roy. "I was hoping for more of a challenge, but you obviously can't properly harness the power of your sword."

"Try this then!" Roy leaped high in to the air and charged up a flare sword attack. "Flare Sword!" Roy brought the blade down on the Black Knight. The resulting explosion could be seen in the distance from the deck of the Halberd. When the smoke cleared, the Black Knight had stopped the attack with his Alondite and the explosion apparently did nothing to him. "Huh? But that's not possible!" Roy said.

"Quite contrary, it is." The Black Knight then grabbed Roy by the neck and flung him against one of the cannons.

Back with Link…

Ramirez swung vertically, Link sidestepped it while spinning and attempting a horizontal slash that Ramirez ducked under and swung at Link's feet. Link jumped that and attempted a jump attack. But Ramirez spun around with his back to Link, and held his sword behind his neck to block the attack. Ramirez then spun around and slashed at Link with his sword, but Link jumped back to avoid it and then attempted to jump attack him again. This time Ramirez disappeared in a blur when Link was about to slash him. "Where'd he… augh!" Ramirez had reappeared behind Link and slashed him across the back. Ramirez then continued to chain slash at Link's back multiple times too quickly for the slashes to even be seen.

Link finally collapsed with his back bleeding severely. "This… is the one who has slain Majora's Mask? How pathetic." Ramirez then turned around and began to walk toward the bridge.

"No…" Link groaned.

"…" Ramirez simply stopped without turning around, still showing no emotion.

"It's…not…OVEEEEERRR!" Link stood back up and yelled at the sky.

"Moons… give me your blessing." Ramirez said as the silver moon sent light down in to the palm of his hand. He floated and glowed for a minute before turning back around and facing Link; his few wounds were healing quickly. Link then charged at Ramirez with his speed and power increased dramatically. Ramirez actually had to push himself to block all of these attacks. "How… how does he get stronger like this… could it be…" Ramirez said to himself while protecting himself from berserk Link's attacks. Link then knocked away Ramirez's sword with a violent swing. "Yes… I see now…" Ramirez said.

"SPIN AATTAAAAAACK!" Link then spun around faster than ever and slashed at Ramirez multiple times. Ramirez took a few deep cuts to the chest, but then he disappeared again. Link stopped spinning and looked around frantically, like a wild animal hunting his prey.

"When your younger self first put on the fierce deity's mask, some of it's dark magic remained inside of you didn't it?" Ramirez's voice came from seemingly nowhere. "Yes… I know your history… the dark magic from the fierce deity's mask has laid dormant inside of you for several years. Now whenever your body or emotions are pushed to extremes, the darkness grows to equal the light inside of you, creating chaos."

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT MEEEE!" Berserk Link shouted while swinging his sword around violently.

"Almost no one in the world can control the power of chaos, you could probably count the number of people who can do that on your two hands." Ramirez continued to say. "Chaos grants tremendous power, but since you can't control it, you lose control of yourself temporarily."

"I SAID SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Berserk Link shouted.

"It is time to bring an end to the smasher's ultimate weapon." Ramirez suddenly appeared and grabbed his sword.

"IT'S TIME TO DIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Link then ran at Ramirez again. Ramirez ran his free hand down the blade of his sword, causing the sword started glowing as he did so. When Link got close to him, Ramirez thrust his sword forward and his blade pierced through Link, freezing him in his tracks with a blank look on his face. Ramirez withdrew his sword as the glow faded. The thrust left no hole in Link, but as Ramirez withdrew the blade, dark energy was pulled out with it. The energy then disappeared shortly after being pulled out. Link then fell to his knees.

"In a way you should thank me. I have just used my sword to slay the darkness inside of you. Without that darkness, your berserker powers are gone." Ramirez said.

"I… don't… need that power… to beat you." Link said as he stood up with his sword. He somehow found the strength to continue attacking Ramirez. Ramirez and Link kept slashing and dodging each other for several more minutes. Link and Ramirez's blades clashed with more force than usual, creating a sonic boom. Link however, being weakened severely was hardly able to with stand the sonic boom. Ramirez took advantage of this and thrust his sword forward. Link did the same thing and the two of them pierced each other. This wound plus Link's previous wounds caused Link to finally collapse. The stab hardly seemed to faze Ramirez since he was slowly recovering anyways.

"It seems you weren't as powerful as they say you were." Ramirez said darkly while standing over Link's bleeding body.

Meanwhile…

Roy had charged at the Black Knight again and attempted his sword dance, however the Black Knight used his own sword dance to parry Roy's. The two then slashed at each other quickly with the Black Knight winning. Meta-Knight began to stir and he opened his eyes to see The Black Knight overpowering Roy. Roy slashed at the Black Knight, but the Black Knight easily pushed Roy away with his sword. Roy swung at the Black Knight, but he sidestepped him and the Black Knight slashed Roy's back without turning around.

"Is this all you have to offer? I thought you'd be a challenge." The Black Knight said.

"I'm not done yet!" Roy then sent fireballs at the Black Knight. He simply used one swing of his sword to send a wave of light that destroyed all of the fireballs and hit Roy. Roy stood back up and charged at the Black Knight. In one swift movement, the Black Knight was behind Roy and had thrust his sword straight through Roy's lower body.

"Nooooooo!" Meta-Knight yelled. The Black Knight withdrew his sword from Roy and Roy collapsed with a thin hole going through him. Meta-Knight flew at the Black Knight and tried to attack him again. The Black Knight however hit Meta-Knight with the broadside of his sword and sent him flying.

"It's time to say goodbye smashers." The Black Knight then spun his sword around and around above his head while facing the bridge of the ship. After a countless number of spins, the Black Knight spun around and made a slash that sent an impossibly huge wave of light that cut through the Halberd, totaling the bridge, and severely damaging the engines. The ship then began to fall below. "Goodbye." The Black Knight took out a bag and sprinkled powder in a pattern around him that warped him to some unknown location.

"Ugh… got… to… get the ship under… control…" Meta-Knight woke up the other smashers and they carried Roy's body to the bridge of the ship. The bridge was almost completely totaled. "At this rate! We'll crash in to deep-sky! And the pressure down there would be unbearable!" Meta-Knight said as the Halberd continued to make a crash course for deep sky.

"That's not good." Ganondorf said.

"Pyo!" Suddenly the Delphinus flew in and the nose of the ship went under the Halberd, giving the Halberd some lift.

"We have to hold the Delphinus together long enough to get both of these ships to Valuan soil." Enrique said.

"At this rate, neither ship will make it." The vice-captain shouted.

"We have to try!"

"Of course sir!" The Delphinus had to be pushed to its limits to keep the Halberd flying straight.

"Come on… come on…" Meta-Knight was saying. The Halberd and the Delphinus then crash-landed on Valuan backcountry. "We made it!"

"I just hope Pit and Link are alright." Ganondorf said while tending to Roy as best as he could.

Meanwhile…

"Wait! What's that airship?" Pit asked while pointing at the Monoceros.

"It can't be…" Vyse said. "The Monceros?"

"But that's…" Aika said.

"Ramirez…?" Fina asked.

"Link!" Pit shouted while pointing at the deck of the Monoceros. The air pirates and Pit quickly hopped on to the deck with their weapons ready.

"Fina…" Ramirez scoffed.

"Ramirez?" Fina asked.

"But that's not possible! I tossed your crystal off the deck of our ship in to deep sky! We defeated you!" Vyse said.

"But my new master went in to deep sky himself and found my crystal, and used his magic to restore me." Ramirez said.

"Go in to deep sky? But how is that possible?" Aika asked.

"It is of no concern to you!" Ramirez shouted. "Moons! Give me strength!" Ramirez then cast Eternes and caused silver spikes to rain down on Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Pit. The four of them then collapsed from the attack.

"As you have seen before your last moments, I have gotten stronger. Now even the three of you are no match for me." Ramirez said. He then turned his head toward their ship. "Well… what are the odds…" A few minutes later Ramirez walked out of their ship holding none other then another piece to the Black Rune. "I never would have guessed that you pirates would be the ones to find this treasure. Consider yourselves fortunate that your deaths brought my master another piece of the Black Rune. Ramirez then disappeared having finished his work.

Fina then slowly got up. "What… happened? I guess the surprise of seeing Ramirez caused me to faint." Fina said. She then quickly cast Riselem on everyone on the ship before they passed to the point she couldn't revive them. Link however was still critically injured.

"We need to give him medical attention fast!" Aika shouted.

"Hang in their Link!" Pit shouted.

"It's a good thing Ramirez thought he got you with that attack Fina." Vyse said.

"We got lucky…" Fina said sadly.

The next day…

Roy and Link had bandages wrapped around their wounds and lying down. The other smashers, Vyse and crew, and Enrique were talking.

"The Black Knight must have known that the ship would have crashed in to deep sky, were the pressure would have killed you." Aika said.

"He was right, they would have sunken in to deep sky if we didn't interfere." Enrique said.

"I can't believe one swordsman destroyed the entire ship." Pit said while looking at the Halberd. The engines were now totaled, bridge destroyed and it almost looked like the top of the ship could fall off the rest of it, not to mention a few missing wings.

"And the Black Knight nearly killed Roy." Meta-Knight said.

"If it weren't for those dragon genes, he would have been long dead by now." Ganondorf said.

"Pyo…" Kirby said sadly.

"Pichu…" He said just as sadly.

"Ramirez also killed Link. Fina was barely able to revive him, and even then, the riselem spell didn't completely heal him." Vyse said.

"Yeah, and his wounds were so bad that even our sacrulen spells couldn't heal him." Aika sighed.

"I sense that Link's light has grown stronger…" Ganondorf said. "It seems we have lost one of our most powerful weapons." Ganondorf said.

"Why?" Pit asked.

"Dark magic partially inhabited Link's body and…" Ganondorf explained the effects of chaos on most people. "Good news, no threat of Link ever going too berserk to kill us all. Bad news, we've also lost some fire power."

"Ooo oo oo oo?" DK asked.

"DK has a point, the ship is in terrible condition, we can't fly it as is." Pit said.

"We could repair for you… we have the best engineers and builders in the world." Enrique said.

"That would be appreciated, but we need to get back home now, and we can't do that without our ship." Ganondorf said.

"I put a few Warp Star's in the Halberd's hanger, we can use those to get back home." Meta-Knight said. "We'll have to come back to pick up the Halberd later." Meta-Knight said. Everyone nodded. Ganondorf grabbed Roy while DK grabbed Link and the smashers all hopped on Warp Stars and flew off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the Arcadia arc! I don't know about you guys, but I think this is an awesome ending. But then again, I don't know what to expect from you guys. Leave a review please.


	61. A Tale of two Countries

Ultimate Smash Adventure

All right then, the next arc of the story will be… the Tales of Symphonia arc!

P.S. Tales of Symphonia is one of my all time favorite RPG's, it rules! This game almost puts the best Final Fantasy games to shame. Almost, but not quite. That statement was just for you people who have yet to play Tales of Symphonia.

P.S.S Yes! Two-hundred reviews! I hope you all will continue to review my story.

Disclaimer: I do not anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tale of two countries

Mithos was just standing in the ruins of Heimdall. Mithos thought back to when he destroyed this town of worthless humans. These inferior beings hated half-elves like him, especially those that lived in Heimdall. Mithos decided not to waste any more time and just destroy this town. He smirked at the memory of the flames and the humans that were fleeing from the flames in terror. It served them right for discriminating Half-elves. The memory then brought back memories of how Lloyd and his friends stopped him. _"Why did they try to stop me? Why couldn't they understand that the only way to end discrimination was to end racial differences by making everyone the same lifeless beings?" _Mithos asked himself. He then picked his head up and looked at the night sky. "So, they're here."

Meanwhile…

"I wonder what these countries are like?" Y. Link asked.

"Well according to my sources, they used to be separated by a dimensional gap created by a sword that has powers that can transcend time." Mewtwo said.

"Why were they-a separated?" Luigi asked.

"Apparently, some war drained mana from the world and someone separated them to be preserved. But someone else used that same sword to reunite the two worlds and a giant tree that supplies mana to the world was replanted." Mewtwo said.

"You know… you're such a know-it-all." Wario said.

"I study, unlike some people who would rather sit on their butts and gloat!" Mewtwo said while glaring at Wario.

"Hey! Why I ought to…" Wario began.

"Let's not fight now!" Peach said.

"Peach is-a right, we have to-a get ready to land-a." Mario said.

"Hey is it just-a me, or are the warp-a stars slowing down-a?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi's right, they are slowing down." Popo said. The Warp stars kept slowing down little by little until they just froze in mid-air.

"That's odd, they usually crash-land before stopping." Nana said. They all suddenly heard a laugh that seemed to be coming from everywhere around them, which would be quite weird since they are several hundred miles above the ground at this point.

"Someone's here…" Mewtwo said darkly.

"Nah… ya think?" Wario asked sarcastically.

"Quiet!" Mewtwo said.

"Why should I be quiet?" Wario asked.

"Just-a listen for a minute-a." Mario said. The smashers were standing on their warp stars and looking around them.

"So… you guys are smashers? Heh… what an odd group." Came a young voice they had never heard before.

"Quit hiding! Who are you?" Popo asked while getting his hammer ready.

"Or… if you don't-a want to-a fight, you can-a just go on… and-a… we won't-a bother you." Luigi said meekly.

"Who are you?" Peach asked while gripping her frying pan tightly. The clouds next to them suddenly moved out of the way as if they were being pushed by a supernatural force to reveal a young boy dressed in strange white and blue clothing. The boy also had blue eyes, long blonde hair, and he had translucent multi-colored feathers coming from his back.

"An angel?" Nana asked.

"_I can't read his mind… is this one somehow able to block his mind out from everyone else?" _Mewtwo thought to himself. "Who are you?" Mewtwo asked.

"I am Mithos Yggdrasil." Mithos introduced himself.

"Oh, if you're an angel-a, you're here to help us right-a?" Luigi asked with relief in his voice.

"I didn't finish introducing myself." Mithos said. "I am also the most powerful of the seven deadly fates." Mithos said while disappearing and reappearing behind Luigi. "Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" It was a wonder how Luigi kept himself from falling off of the warp-star, Mithos then teleported in between all the smashers.

"Oh really…" Wario then cracked his knuckles before balling them in to fists. "Well bring it on then! After we beat the snot out of you, we're done here." Wario said with a cocky smile on his face.

"You really think you can beat me?" Mithos asked. Y. Link quietly got an arrow ready and he fired at Mithos. Mithos brought his arm behind him and caught the arrow without turning around. "None of you can beat me." Mithos said. Mithos then waved his hand above his head and all the smashers fell over on their warp stars as if they were being pushed.

"_This one… he is powerful…" _Mewtwo thought to himself. He then quickly made a Shadow ball and threw it at Mithos. Mithos stopped the ball in mid-air by simply putting his hand out in front of him, he then flicked his wrist and sent it back at Mewtwo. "Oof!" Mewtwo was knocked off of his warp star, but it wasn't really an issue since he could fly.

"Goodbye!" Mithos then crossed his arms, and then thrust them out to his sides violently.

"Aaaaaaahh!" This somehow caused all of the smashers to go flying off of their warp stars and fall down below.

Mewtwo was pushed downward by the attack as well, only he managed to remain conscious. "I've got to save the others…" He said weakly. He flew over toward the Ice Climbers and Wario and managed to use his psychic powers to make them levitate around him. Mewtwo then looked around frantically to see if he could find the others. "No! I can't sense them anymore!"

The next day…

Nana woke up and stared up in to the sky. It was now dawn. She got up and looked around her. Wario and Popo were also lying on the ground and they were around a campfire. She could also see Mewtwo floating cross-legged nearby with his eyes open.

"You never keep watch with your eyes open." Nana said as she walked toward Mewtwo.

"This Mithos somehow blocked me out from his mind… I couldn't sleep and keep watch if we were going to be ready for him." Mewtwo said. "Ah good, the others are awake." Mewtwo said.

"Oh man… w…" Wario started to ask.

"I managed to save you and the Ice Climbers from falling several miles to the ground, thus saving your lives…and no, I don't have anything to eat…and yes, I do enjoy annoying you by reading your mind." Mewtwo said.

"Stu…" Wario started to say.

"…pid psychics." Mewtwo finished for him.

"St…" Wario started to say again.

"…op doing that." Mewtwo finished for him again.

"I'm…" Wario started to say with a smile.

"Yes you are." Mewtwo said.

"You were supposed to finish that for me!" Wario said.

"Why?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because then I would have tricked you!" Wario said.

"In to saying what?" Mewtwo asked.

"I'm an idiot." Wario answered him. "Wait a minute! Grrrrrrrr…" Wario was now really annoyed.

Meanwhile…

Peach was putting out a fire while watching Mario, Luigi, and Y. Link sleep soundly.

Flashback…

Peach woke up while they were falling, Peach noticed Mario, Luigi, and Y. Link unconsciously falling. Peach floated over toward the Mario bros. And grabbed them, she then grabbed Y. Link. Peach then used her parasol to and dress to gently drift down in to the water below them before managing to get them on shore.

End of flashback…

The three of them finally woke up.

"Mama-mia… I had one-a heck of a nightmare last-a night." Luigi said. "I dreamed that-a we saw this-a freaky angel boy."

"It wasn't a dream-a." Mario answered.

"Where are the others?" Y. Link asked.

"I don't know…" Peach sighed.

"Well, we aren't-a getting anywhere by just-a laying around-a here." Mario said. "We need to-a find the others." Mario said.

"Can't-a we get-a something to eat-a first?" Luigi asked as his stomach grumbled.

"Well-a where are we-a going to find a town-a?" Mario asked.

"He's got a point… there probably isn't a town for mi…" Peach started to say.

"Hey look!" Y. Link said while pointing at a coastal town that had a really large and classy looking building that was about 1 easy mile away from their resting spot.

"How did I miss that earlier?" Peach asked.

"Oh-a well." Mario said as the four walked toward the town.

They got to the gate and the gate read "Altamira." The four of them shrugged and went in to the hotel.

"Ah… yes, the dining room is on the third floor." The desk clerk said.

"Thanks-a." Luigi said. The three of them went upstairs and ordered some food.

"This is some of the best food I've ever had!" Y. Link said. "The best actually."

"This is good." Peach said.

"The four of you strangers came at a lucky time, the president of the Lezareno Company himself decided to come over here and fill in for one of our chefs." The waiter said.

"Wow… he must be an excellent cook." Y. Link said happily.

"So-a how much is the-a meal?" Mario asked.

"1,000 Gald." The waiter said.

"Gald?" The four of them asked simultaneously.

"That's alright waiter, I'll take care of it." Came the voice of some man. The man was wearing a tuxedo, and his long blue hair was neatly combed back and held in a male's ponytail.

"Of course Mr. Bryant." The man paid the bill and gave the waiter an extra 1,000.

"Thanks." Y. Link said as the smashers got up.

"Wait a minute, don't leave quite yet, allow me to introduce myself." The man said.

"Okey-dokey…" Luigi said a little uneasy.

"My name is Regal Bryant. I am the president of the Lezareno Company, and granted the title of Duke by his majesty." Regal introduced himself. "I believe you are the ones Master Hand was talking about?"

"You know-a Master Hand?" Mario asked.

"Yes, please come with me." Regal asked. The four of them left the hotel and walked toward a bridge.

"Stop that thief!" Came the voice of a woman. Regal immediately leaped in the way of some random thief and did a spin kick that sent the man flying through the air for a minute before the man landed on his head. "Thank you sir." The woman said.

"It… was no problem." Regal said as he pulled his sleeves back over his wrists. Mario noticed that his wrists were somewhat red and looked like something had been clamped around it for some time.

Meanwhile…

The other four smashers were walking along a road. Floating in Mewtwo's case.

"Face it Wario, there isn't a mind game you can beat me at." Mewtwo said.

"Yeah right!" Wario said.

"Here we go again." Popo said.

"Say for it." Mewtwo said.

"For it?" Wario asked.

"Now say for it again." Mewtwo said.

"For it."

"Say for it five times fast."

"For it, for it, for it, for it, for it."

"What did you say five times fast?" Mewtwo asked.

"For it."

"What do you eat soup with."

"Fork! Ha!" Wario shouted, pretty sure he had won this game.

"That's funny, I use a spoon." Mewtwo said.

"Grrrrrraaaaaggghhh!" Wario shouted.

"Man, the woods are really thick around here." Nana said. The four of them eventually came to a freakishly steep mountain. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to lift them all up and to the top of the mountain. When they got to the top, they noticed that there were several other mountains just like the one they just climbed, and they all formed one humongous pit.

"Hey! Is that a village?" Popo asked pointing toward a bunch of houses.

"Let's go find out." Wario said. Suddenly, several puffs of smoke appeared around them and they were surrounded by ninjas. Not like the ones from fire country, but they were ninjas without a doubt. Two of them stood out in particular. One was wearing all blue, while the other was a female with black hair tied in a fairly messy ponytail wearing light purple female robes, a ribbon tied around her waist, and she was also holding cards like weapons.

"Who are you people?" Mewtwo asked.

"I could ask you the same." The woman asked. "Now surrender or die."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the Tales of Symphonia fans, there should be no excuse for not recognizing the female ninja from earlier, and I also hope that you guys know who Regal Bryant is. Don't worry, other Tales of Symphonia characters will be making an appearance next chapter.


	62. Great Allies

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation all week. It was nice and relaxing, but I'm back now and I'm ready to keep updating this story once again. So here's the next chapter to the Tales of Symphonia arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great allies

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Y. Link were all standing in Regal's office. Regal was now sitting behind his desk. The elevator opened up and a little girl walked in. "Who's she?" Y. Link asked. The girl had pink hair in two large pigtails. Her dress was rather plain, as it was a simple blackish-brownish dress and she also had arm length, fingerless gloves. She was also wearing knee length boots. The girl appeared to be about 12.

"This is Presea." Regal introduced.

"Hello." She said somewhat simply.

"It's nice to meet you Presea." Peach said.

"Why is-a there a little girl-a here?" Luigi asked.

"Presea is the older sister to… a dear friend of mine…" Regal said sadly. Presea seemed somewhat sad as well.

"Older!" The smashers said with disbelief. Mario then noticed Regal was looking at his wrists.

"Excuse-a me?" Mario asked.

"Yes?" Regal answered.

"Would-a you mind-a telling me the-a story with your-a wrists." Mario asked.

"So… you noticed." Regal said. "Very well, I fell in love with Presea's younger sister and…"

"In love? But Presea's little sister would be waaaaaaay younger than you right?" Y. Link asked.

"I'm twenty-eight." Presea said.

"What!" The smashers gasped once again. Regal and Presea then told the smashers about their pasts… well Regal did since Presea wasn't really aware of most of her life.

"I'm… sorry to hear all of this." Peach said.

"It's alright, I've come to forgive myself for what I've done." Regal said.

"And I've learned to forgive." Presea said.

"But now… on to business." Regal said. "Master Hand warned me of great danger coming to both Tethealla and Sylverant. I asked him if he knew what it was, but he simply said that someone of great power has sent his most powerful servant here to conquer us." Regal said.

"Most-a powerful?" Mario asked. "We've-a already met-a him." Mario said. "His-a name is-a Mithos." Mario said.

"Mithos!" Presea shouted with some surprise. Regal couldn't hide his look of shock either. "But… Mithos is… dead…"

"But he attacked us." Y. Link said. "He first scared Luigi, then he knocked us off of our warp-stars and sent us plummeting hundreds of miles to the ground and…" While Y. Link was saying this, Luigi was getting woozy just thinking about all of this until he finally passed out.

"Is… he alright?" Regal asked.

"Mama-mia… we're-a gonna die…" Luigi said.

"Yeah, he's-a fine." Mario said.

Meanwhile…

The remaining four smashers stared down all of the ninjas that were surrounding them. Mewtwo stared at the female ninja that had threatened them really intently before he smirked. "So… you guys want to surrender?" Mewtwo asked.

"No way! I'm gonna flatten all of these losers myself if I have to!" Wario shouted.

"_Just as I expected…" _Mewtwo thought to himself. Wario then did a shoulder charge and knocked down one ninja.

"Take this!" two more ninja tried to jump him, but Wario did a jumping uppercut on one and grabbed that same one by the legs as he landed. He then spun around and around, building speed as he did so. "Wild swing ding!" Wario cleared a crowd of ninjas around him and then threw the ninja he was holding so hard that he actually sent that ninja flying toward that village in the distance. "Oh yeah!" Wario started flexing once again. Two ninjas decided to jump him while he was gloating. However Nana and Popo quickly leaped in the way and slammed the ninjas downward.

"Grab on Nana!" Popo stuck his arm out while Nana wrapped her arm around Popo's. The two of them then performed a hammer squall attack to clear out any enemies around them. A bunch surrounded Mewtwo and leaped at him. But they all froze in mid-air while Mewtwo yawned. Mewtwo then crossed his arms and curled up while still floating. He then sprawled his limbs out and looked skyward, sending those ninjas flying in to the air.

"Please, let me handle this." The female ninja said sternly while stopping the ninja dressed in blue from doing anything.

"Alright Sheena." The ninja then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ha! You're going down now!" Wario shouted at Sheena. All the smashers charged at Sheen from all sides.

"Force seal!" Sheena shouted. A bunch of cards formed a column around her and when the smashers touched it, a bunch of cards formed a column around them. Sheen then turned on Mewtwo and hit him with a card. "Demon seal!" Mewtwo was then sent flying backward by the attack, he found himself unable to recover himself for some reason.

"Hiyah!" The Ice Climbers tried to jump her from behind, but using quick movements, Sheena back flipped over them and the second she landed, she started throwing her cards around and smacking them with unbelievable force. She first landed three consecutive hits.

"Power seal, life seal, pyre seal!" She then did three more attacks on the Ice climbers; the pyre seal attack sent the Ice Climbers flying backward. Wario then did a shoulder charge. "Guardian Seal!" A green barrier formed around Sheena and protected her from the attack, she then turned around and hit Wario with another card. "Serpent Seal absolute!"

"Whoa…" Wario somehow didn't feel as light on his feet as he did before. When he tried to dodge Sheena's next combo of attacks, he found his reflexes too slow to do so; another combo that ended with a Pyre Seal attack then nailed him.

"She's good." Popo said. Sheen then turned around and charged at the Ice Climbers again.

"Huh?" Mewtwo teleported in front of her and stared her in the eyes.

"Disable!" Sheena suddenly felt dizzy and couldn't move. The Ice Climbers took this chance to freeze her.

"Ground pound!" Wario then did a butt-bomb on top of Sheena and got up in time to avoid several Shadow balls that Mewtwo threw at Sheena.

"Okay… here goes." Sheena then stood on her toes and she formed a hand sign. A really intricate magic circle appeared around her that was glowing red.

"Hm? That energy… the power is incredible…" Mewtwo said.

"I summon the ruler of Hell's fire… I summon thee… come Efreet!" Sheena chanted.

"Look out!" Mewtwo shouted. Soon, a humongous redish-orange figure that had bull's horns, two large arms that ended in three-fingered hands, a tail instead of legs, and sinister looking robes was floating in front of the smashers.

"I will reduce you to ashes!" The monster said as he raised his hands over his head. Mewtwo teleported in between the monster and the other smashers and cast a barrier. When the monster's hands smashed through the barrier and hit the ground in front of the smashers, it caused a tremendous explosion of flames. The smashers stood up, really burnt and bruised.

"You guys are lucky you put up that barrier." Sheena said as the monster disappeared. "Otherwise, Efreet would have reduced you to ashes. But your barrier softened the blow." Sheena said.

"So… I take it we passed." Mewtwo said.

"Uh-huh." Sheena said with a smile.

"Passed?" Wario asked.

Meanwhile…

The other four smashers had just left Regal's office. "Wow… what a long story that was." Y. Link said.

"Yeah… it was-a really long…" Luigi said.

"Those guys said that they didn't even know the beginning of that story, that we'd have to meet someone else to understand it completely." Peach said. "But… what was that guys' name?"

"Uhhh… Floyd… Boyd… Roy?" Luigi was guessing names now.

"Mama-mia… I can't-a remember either." Mario said.

"Neither can I." Peach said.

"Me neither." Y. Link said. The four of them had now started hiking across mountains, when Y. Link noticed something sparkling in the bushes. "Hey cool!" Y. Link picked up a glowing sphere that was on the ground. "I think I'll keep this as a souvenir."

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Came a young male's voice. The smashers looked up and saw two figures standing on a ledge above them. One was a boy wearing red boots, gray overalls, and the rest of the outfit was all read, including the gloves. The glove on his left hand had a blue sphere on a mount. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes, and he had two swords sheathed at his belt. The other figure was a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, a white and blue outfit, and she had a necklace with a strange gem in it.

"Why shouldn't I touch this? I want to keep this as a souvenir." Y. Link said.

"No! You have to give it to me." The boy said.

"Is it-a yours?" Luigi asked.

"No, but that's not important. You have to give it to me." The boy said.

"If it's not yours then I'm keeping it." Y. Link said stubbornly.

"But…" The girl started to say. "Could you please give it to us?"

"Well, at least the girl has some manners." Peach said.

"If the loud guy in red apologizes." Y. Link said while crossing his arms.

"Loud guy in… why you." The guy started to say. "I'm not apologizing to a brat like you." The guy said. "That's it! I'm getting it from you whether you like it or not!" The guy drew his slightly curved twin swords and leaped down to the smashers.

"Wait! We don't have to fight!" The girl shouted.

Y. Link drew his sword and shield. He charged in and slashed at the other guy, but the other guy leaped over Y. Link and slashed at Y. Link.

"We have to-a help Y. Link!" Mario shouted as he charged in.

"But-a…" Luigi started to say.

"Come on-a." Mario pulled Luigi in to the action. The guy ducked under all of their punches and kicks and wound up between them all. Mario threw a flaming punch, Y. Link thrust his sword forward, and Luigi threw his palm forward while it was charged with his thunder hand.

"Guardian!" A green force field surrounded the guy and blocked all of the attacks. "Hunting Beast!" The guy then shoulder rammed Luigi and then leaped in to the air. He landed on his shoulder that caused a tremendous shockwave that sent them all flying. Y. Link flipped in mid-air and charged at the guy. He made a few slashes, but the guy dodged them all and made a series of four slashes. "Tiger Blade!" The guy then jumped in to the air and slashed upward, carrying Y. Link with him and then slashing downward, causing Y. Link to get slammed back downward. "Sword Rain Alpha!" When the guy landed, he then thrust his sword forward and stabbed Y. Link multiple times before making another upward slash that carried Y. Link with him. "Rising Falcon!" The guy then dived forward with his swords thrust in front of him, slashing Y. Link as he dove by him.

"Ooooohhh…" Y. Link now had an unbelievable number of cuts and stab wounds and was bleeding really badly. He finally collapsed.

"Mama-mia!" Mario shouted.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Luigi shouted.

"Lloyd! You went too far!" The girl shouted.

"Lloyd?" Peach asked. "Wait a minute! Lloyd!" Peach shouted. Peach quickly bandaged Y. Link's wounds. "I'm sorry Lloyd, we didn't realize this was one of those exspheres Regal told us about." Peach said while handing Lloyd the exsphere.

"Regal? You guys know Regal?" Lloyd asked. "Sorry about…" It finally dawned on Lloyd how much damage he really did. "Oops…"

"Lloyd…" The girl said trying to still be comforting.

"Don't worry." Lloyd gave Peach some kind of jelly. "Give him this, this should help his wounds." Peach fed the gel to Y. Link and his wounds almost completely disappeared. "Sorry guys… sorry Colette." Lloyd said to the smashers and the girl.

"It's alright… I didn't know that it was one of those exspheres…" Y. Link said while getting up.

Meanwhile…

"So we were being tested? Why didn't you tell us?" Wario asked while crouching at a table drinking some tea.

"Because it would have ruined the test if you didn't react naturally." Mewtwo said.

"Well… I would have figured it out." Wario said.

"No you wouldn't… simply because you lack the mental capacity." Mewtwo said snidely.

"Why you!"

"I'll show you that you couldn't outwit a child. Excuse me!" Mewtwo called out with his mind. A little girl in little kid's robes walked in. The girl appeared about five. Mewtwo then privately spoke to her mind. She nodded and took a coin and a cup. "I'll leave this room to make it fair." Mewtwo then teleported out of the room.

"I'll now remove this coin from under the cup without moving the cup." The little girl said while putting the coin under the cup.

"Alright! I'd love to see this." Wario said. The girl then placed her hands over the cup and then closed her eyes. She then stopped doing that and looked at Wario.

"All done." The girl said.

"Really?" Wario asked while picking up the cup to see. The coin was still there, but the girl then grabbed the coin.

"I didn't move the cup!" The girl said happily.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Wario shouted while smoke was fuming from his nostrils and ears. Mewtwo then teleported back in to the room.

"See, a child can out wit you." Mewtwo said. Nana and Popo were rolling on the floor laughing at Wario's humiliation.

"The village chief will see you know." A random ninja said.

Meanwhile…

"Yes Lord Kefka, I do think that he's necessary." Mithos said while looking through some rift that had Kefka's clown face showing through it.

"Fine… I'll send him. Besides, I always love a little bit of overkill." Kefka said menacingly. "Heyah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Kefka cackled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll leave it at that for now. The next chapter ought to be up tomorrow. So until then, R and R. And thank you for your patience my loyal readers. And by the way, for those of you who don't know, yes I spelled Efreet correctly; this Efreet is another summon spirit separate from Final Fantasy's Ifrit.


	63. Twice the Peril

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Umm… not much to say here anymore. Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twice the Peril

Mewtwo, Wario, and the Ice Climbers were now sitting at another table with an old man in purple robes was sitting across from them. At his right was Sheena, and at his left was a guy in brown hair, a slight beard, and his upper robes were yellow.

"So… why are we here?" Wario asked.

"Please be patient Wario, I'll explain everything." The old man said.

"How'd you know my name? Oh wait a minute, it seems my reputation precedes me." Wario gloated.

"No that's not it Wario." Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo is right, Crazy Hand came here and told us you were coming." The old man said.

"Crazy Hand?" The Ice Climbers asked in unison.

"First things first. Oh where are my manners? I'm Chief Igaguri, you've already met Sheena, and this is vice-chief Tiga." The Chief introduced himself. "Anyways, the hands came here to Sylverant and Tethealla to tell us about a grave peril that looms over all of us. Mi…" The Chief started to say.

"Wait a minute!" Wario interrupted. "If the hands came here, then how come they didn't stay here and help us?" Wario asked.

"That is an excellent question." The Chief responded. "But I'll thank you not to cut me off again."

"Wario, you should know better than to interrupt somebody when they're talking." Mewtwo said snidely.

"I'll get that psychic for that comment." Wario mumbled.

"Anyways, the hands came to warn us shortly after the village moved to Sylverant." The Chief said.

"Why did you guys move an entire village?" Nana asked.

"Because we wanted to isolate ourselves further from the Tetheallan royal family. Our culture is best left in secret." Tiga answered.

"Okay." Popo answered.

"Anyways, we already know that the problem is Mithos." Sheena said.

"I'd like to know why Mithos came here." Popo said.

"I'd be more worried about the how rather than the why." Sheena said.

"What does that mean?" Wario asked.

"I and a few friends defeated Mithos and killed him. He shouldn't be alive." Sheena said.

"That is disturbing." Mewtwo said.

"As I was saying a while back, the Mizuho information network has been working hard to find Mithos, and we did." The Chief proudly said.

"You found him? But we always have a lot of trouble finding our bad guys, how come you guys found him so easily?" Nana asked.

"There's nothing the Mizuho information network can't find out." Sheena said.

"Well where is it?" Wario asked.

"To get there, we need to find one of my companions. His name is Lloyd." Sheena said.

"Haven't you found him?" Popo asked.

"Lloyd's proving to be harder to find than Mithos' hiding place." Tiga said. "After his journey with Sheena ended, he set out on a journey to find all the world's exspheres and keep them from ever being misused again."

"I think we can find him though." Sheena said. "So… I'm coming with you guys." Sheena said.

"With us?" Wario said. "We'll be just fine by ourselves. I could take on Mithos by myself if I had to."

"Oh so that's why he beat us so easily last time we ran in to him, because you're better than him." Mewtwo said sarcastically. "We'll accept your help."

"Yeah, could you please help us?" Nana said.

"Of course." Sheena said with a smile.

"The best of luck to you smashers." The Chief said.

"I'll tell you where it is when we find Lloyd." Sheena said.

"…" Mewtwo just stared at Sheena. _"So… Mithos is hiding…"_

Meanwhile…

"Now now ladies… there's plenty of Zelos to go around." Said a man with long red hair, white pants and shoes, a pink vest, black shirt, arm length pink and black gloves, and a red sphere on a mount just below his neck.

"Oh master Zelos." Said some random girl.

"You're so charming." Said another random girl. Basically it was just a whole bunch of random girls gathering around this Zelos guy. But that is not important at this second.

The real meanwhile…

"Mithos!" Lloyd and Colette shouted in unison. Lloyd clutched his hand in to a fist and his arm was trembling.

"That guy really pisses me off." Lloyd said. "After all that he's done." Lloyd said.

"We heard about the legend. But he really has fallen hasn't he?" Y. Link said.

"It is kind of sad, he really thought he was doing the right thing. But what he was doing was still wrong, and his goal couldn't justify what he's done." Colette said sadly.

"More importantly, how-a is he-a here? You-a destroyed his-a cruxis crystal-a right?" Mario asked.

"I did, but I don't see how he could possibly be alive." Lloyd said.

"That's not important. We have to stop him!" Y. Link said.

"Yeah, it's-a time I stomached my fear and-a fought back against-a this threat-a." Luigi said with more confidence than usual.

"Yeah! Even though Mithos is clearly stronger than the rest of us. And our odds of death are really high, and the fact that Mithos already about killed us once, and the…" Y. Link was just droning on and on while Luigi's face was getting more pale every second Y. Link droned on until he passed out.

"You need to-a stop-a doing that." Mario said to Y. Link.

"Sorry." Y. Link said sheepishly.

"So… do we know where to look for Mithos?" Peach asked.

"No, we don't." Lloyd said.

"Sheena might!" Colette said hopefully.

"Who?" The smashers asked.

"We'll explain on the way to Mizuho." Lloyd said.

"Where?" The smashers asked.

"Never mind, we'll fly there and show you." Lloyd said.

"Fly?" The smashers asked once again.

"Just come on." Lloyd said. Light surrounded Lloyd and Colette. Purplish translucent feathers appeared on Colette's back while really large multi-colored wings spread out to the side from Lloyd's back.

"How are we going to fly?" Y. Link asked.

"I can carry you." Colette said happily. She picked up both Mario and Luigi by the back of their shirts effortlessly.

"Wow. She's strong." Y. Link said.

"A friend of ours named Presea is just as strong." Lloyd said.

"Wow, Presea is just as strong?" Peach asked a little surprised.

"Here, you two can ride this." Lloyd pulled out a pack that had a bird crest on it and from it, a large craft that looked something like a mechanical bird with an engine on the bottom appeared.

"Whoa! Cool!" Peach and Y. Link could barely fit on it together, but they managed. "What is this thing called?" Y. Link asked.

"A Rheaird." Lloyd said. "Well, come on!" He said. Everyone took off in to the sky.

Meanwhile…

"It's about time you arrived…" Mithos said.

"I didn't expect to get sent in to action so soon. So excuse me." Came a voice.

"Oh well, between the two of us, the smashers definitely won't win. Isn't that right Dark Mind?" Mithos asked. Dark Mind floated in still encased in his armor and cloak.

"Indeed. I kind of hoped to find the star warriors, but after this I can easily take care of them later." Dark Mind said.

Meanwhile…

Sheena was flying on another Rheaird while Mewtwo was flying by her while having Wario and the Ice Climbers fly by them using his mind. Mewtwo suddenly looked to the side.

"It can't be… they're alive!" Mewtwo immediately changed course and flew off to the right.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Sheena asked while turning to follow them.

"Where are you taking us you crazy cat!" Wario shouted. The group flew past a few clouds and saw the other smashers and Lloyd and Colette flying over there.

"Hey look-a!" Mario shouted while pointing.

"It's our friends!" Peach shouted.

"And Sheena!" Colette shouted.

"Why do we all have to shout?" Lloyd asked. They all landed below and began conversing.

"I'm glad you guys are still alive." Mewtwo said.

"I'm glad you guys are too." Peach said.

"Long time no see Sheena." Lloyd said.

"Agreed Lloyd. Anyways, I came for a reason." Sheena said.

"I was looking for you for a reason as well." Lloyd said.

"I need your help in finding Mithos." The two of them said at the same time.

"Oh… well I know where he is. But we need the Eternal Sword to get there." Sheena said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"It's hidden in a fold in dimensions. Kind of like how Sylverant and Tethealla were separated." Sheena said.

"Oh well, I have to go get my dad's sword." Lloyd said.

"Krato's sword?" Sheena asked.

"I put the power of the Eternal sword in both of my dad's swords."

"But you only have Dirk's sword." Colette said.

"It won't take long, I can go get it." Lloyd said.

"It better not take long, I want to kick some butt already." Wario said.

"…"

"What's wrong Mewtwo?" Peach asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Mewtwo said.

"I have-a to agree with-a Wario" Mario said. "I would-a like to fight-a Mithos."

"I would-a rather not." Luigi said.

"Why not? You were just fine a while ago." Y. Link said.

"That-a was until you-a pointed out all of-a the disadvantages-a." Luigi said meekly.

"Wait here guys." Lloyd said. "I'll be just fine if I go alone." Lloyd revealed his wings again and flew off.

The other smashers, Sheena, and Colette were sitting around waiting for Lloyd to get back. Wario was gloating a whole lot, Peach was just reading a book she brought with him, and Y. Link was practicing with his bow. Mario and Luigi were playing a card game with Sheena and Colette while having to explain the rules. Mewtwo was just floating by himself staring off at the sky. And the Ice Climbers were doing clapping games.

"Hm? Does the-a sky around-a here always form-a dark spiral patterns-a?" Luigi asked.

"No." Sheena said.

"Oh, well then it is-a just a being of-a great evil-a." Luigi said. "Evil! AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luigi threw his hands up in the air and ran around in circles.

"What the…?" Sheena looked at a spiral that dark clouds had formed. From it, a figure encased in armor and a cloak with a few small mirrors floating around him. "What the hell is that?" Sheena asked.

"Dark Mind!" Peach asked. The other smashers looked at her. "I saw it in Dreamland, but I didn't think it'd be here. It's with the alliance." Peach explained.

"Well let's stop it then." Y. Link said.

"Can't-a we just…" Luigi began to say.

"Come on you coward!" Wario demanded while grabbing Luigi.

"I can carry most of you guys." Colette said happily.

"…" Mewtwo said. He carried most of the smashers with his mind while Colette carried two more smashers, and Sheena flew on her Rheaird.

"Feel my power!" Dark Mind shouted while firing beams of energy from his palms and the eyes from his helmet. "Ah, so the smashers have come." Dark Mind said. Dark Mind floated down near the ground and all the smashers landed. "I see you've come to see the latest addition to the Deadly Fates."

"AAAAAHH! He's a deadly Fate!" Luigi ran around Mario and crouched down behind him.

"Give it up-a Dark-a Mind! You can't-a win against the ten of us!" Mario shouted.

"That's funny, I only see nine." Dark Mind said.

"?" The smashers, Sheena, and Colette looked around and indeed, Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd Mewtwo go?" Y. Link asked.

"Gah! Psychics are so useless!" Wario complained.

"He must have had a reason." Peach said. "I mean, Mewtwo's fearless."

"We don't have time to worry about that now!" Sheena said while pulling out her cards.

"Sheena's right." Colette said while pulling out twin chakrams.

"Here we go Nana." Popo said.

"Right Popo." Nana said.

Meanwhile…

Mewtwo was in some desolate castle, floating around by himself. "I'm sorry smashers, but this is something I have to do alone." Mewtwo said. "I have to prove to myself that I am more powerful than this Mithos." Mewtwo finally floated in to this room that had a throne and some altar in the center of the room. The walls glowed with some strange light; the room really was quite creepy.

"So… you came alone." The voice of Mithos said.

"Yes, I used my psychic powers to open a way for me to teleport to this castle. And I am here to defeat you." Mewtwo said.

"You're a bigger fool than I thought you were. Do you honestly think you can beat me alone?" Mithos asked while appearing in front of the throne.

"I can, and I will!" Mewtwo said while getting ready.

"Try as you might, you won't be able to defeat me." Mithos said sinisterly. "I will help Lord Kefka and have my ideals fulfilled! I will fulfill my sister's last wishes!" He shouted angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More evil cliffhangers! Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Read and Review!


	64. The Dark Mind

Ultimate Smash Adventure

When we last left the smashers, the newest addition to the seven deadly fates had appeared to cause havoc. The smashers and two of their new allies now stand before this monstrosity. Can they win?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Mind

"You do realize that I am significantly more powerful than any of you correct?" Dark Mind asked in a gloating fashion.

"Yeah right! I'll pound you in to dust with my bare hands!" Wario shouted.

"Enough talk." Dark Mind raised one of his hands and orbs of dark energy literally fell from his hands and exploded on contact with the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Luigi of course screamed and ran for his life and hid behind a conveniently placed boulder. Sheena leaped up to Dark Mind's face and threw a card at it, but one of the mirrors floating around it got in the way and reflected the card back at Sheena. Sheena got the impact of the card full force.

"Fool, attacks won't work on me like that." Dark Mind scoffed.

Colette then began to glow with a heavenly light as feathers began to float upward around her. "Angel Feathers!" Three rings of light with feathers trailing behind them launched themselves at Dark Mind. But like last time, the mirrors got in the way and sent the rings back, only they were veiled in dark energy. "Ah!" Colette got hit by all three of those rings.

"Here we go!" Mario did a triple jump to see if he could get in close to Dark Mind. When he leaped at him, Dark Mind simply put a mirror between him and Mario. Mario attempted to kick it, but his kick seemed to bounce off and he was sent flying backward.

"Quit hiding behind your puny mirrors!" Wario demanded.

"Why should I? Annoying you like this is most amusing." Dark Mind laughed. "And you should watch what else I can do with these." Dark Mind brought all four of his mirrors in front of him and they began to glow with a purple light. The four mirrors then suddenly fired beams of dark energy.

"Look out!" Popo shouted as he pushed Nana to the side, only to get blasted himself.

"Popo!" Nana shouted.

"I'm… alright…" Popo said weakly.

"You're going too far!" Y. Link threw several bombs at Dark Mind, but he brought a mirror in front of him and the bombs and they all flew back at Y. Link. The resulting explosion left a smoking crater that Y. Link didn't crawl out of.

"How dare you!" Peach leaped up toward Dark Mind from a tree. Dark Mind brought another mirror between him and Peach, but to his surprise, Peach floated around it and whacked him over the head with her frying pan. "Peach bomber!" She followed that up with a Peach bomber attack and did a butt barge that exploded on contact with Dark Mind's face.

"Why you… you'll pay for that!" He slammed Peach downward to the ground and was about to crush her.

"Great-a fireball!" Dark Mind turned around to see a large fireball heading toward his face. He reacted too late and took the blow full force. "Drill-a kick!" Mario leaped in to the air and fell back to the ground spinning like a drill with his legs ready to strike. Dark Mind then got drilled in the face by Mario's feet before Mario somersaulted off. Dark Mind then zapped Mario with a sphere of Dark energy.

"Noooooo! Mario!" Luigi shouted. Mario wasn't getting up. Dark Mind loomed over him, charging up another sphere of dark energy, ready to drop it on Mario. "Don't-a hurt Mario!"

"Hm?" Dark Mind turned around to see Luigi doing multiple front flips in mid-air before landing a flip kick to the top of Dark Mind's head followed by a karate chop and a mid-air mule kick. The attack actually sent Dark Mind staggering.

"Now's my chance!" Wario leaped at Dark Mind and began to rapidly punch his face. Wario leaped away as Sheena threw another card at him.

"Demon Seal!" Dark Mind fell over backwards from the attack.

"Mario, are-a you okay?" Luigi asked as he helped Mario get back up.

"Let's-a go Luigi." Mario said.

"Okey-dokey Mario." Luigi nodded.

Meanwhile…

"Aqua Laser!" A huge blast of water flew forward at Mewtwo. Mewtwo made a barrier that blocked the water, but when he regained visibility, Mithos had flown forward and was about to throw a punch. Mewtwo could barely block it in time. "Try this. Spread!" A pillar of water then threw Mewtwo in to the air. "Holy Lance!" A field of light then surrounded Mewtwo, four lances made of light pierced through Mewtwo.

"AAAAUUUGGHH!" Mewtwo fell back down to the ground.

"Air blade!" A stream of green wind then flew forward, similar to aqua laser and slammed Mewtwo full force. The force was so strong that it sent him flying through the wall in to the next room. Mithos flew over to the hole he had made to look through it.

"Pysbeam!" A beam of psychic energy collided with Mithos and sent him flying back in to the first room. "Rapid Shadow Ball." Mewtwo then threw countless amounts of small shadow balls that all made contact with Mithos. Mithos then teleported behind Mewtwo and grabbed his tail.

"Ready to go for a spin?" Mithos then flew in to the air and began to spin Mewtwo around and around, building up speed as he went. He then threw Mewtwo down to the floor and actually sent Mewtwo flying through the floor, leaving an unsightly hole in the floor. "Had enough?"

"I'm… just getting… warmed up…" Mewtwo said as he stood back up. Mithos then teleported behind Mewtwo once again. Only this time Mewtwo encased his hands in purple flames and turned around and punched Mithos in the face. Mewtwo then proceeded to rapidly punch Mithos followed by a tail whip that sent Mithos flying back a few feet.

"Lightning arrow!" Mithos shouted. Three spheres of lightning then surrounded Mewtwo.

"What the…?" Multiple lightning bolts then proceeded to strike Mewtwo a countless number of times and zap the hell out of him.

Back with the others…

"Hiyah!" Mario threw a fireball at one side of Dark Mind, while Luigi threw a ball of lightning at Dark Mind from another side.

"Angel feathers!" Colette launched another angel feathers attack at Dark Mind.

"Cyclone Seal!" A small tornado of cards caused Dark Mind to stagger just a little bit.

"Try this!" Nana and Popo made a large ball of Ice with spikes on it and threw it at Dark Mind.

"Hiyah!" Peach threw a bob-omb she pulled out of the ground at Dark Mind.

"Hrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhh!" Dark Mind spun the mirrors around him quickly enough to deflect all of these attacks and send them back at the attackers. "As long as I have these mirrors, there is no way you will ever defeat me!" Dark Mind shouted.

"Cyclone!" Wind began to stir around Dark Mind and a large tornado formed around him and began to mercilessly beat him. The smashers, Colette and Sheena turned around to see a small boy in blue with white hair and a kendama with a woman in a red outfit with white hair holding a staff.

"Genis! Raine!" Sheena shouted.

"We're here to help you!" The boy that was Genis shouted.

"Hang on everyone!" Raine began to cast a spell. "Revitalize!" A large magic circle appeared and everyone was cured of his or her wounds.

"Wait! Can you help our friend?" Peach asked while pointing at Y. Link.

"I need some time, but I can help him." Raine said.

"Time you won't have!" Dark Mind shouted as his Mirrors began to charge up again.

"Oh no you don't!" Wario leaped at one of the mirrors while winding up a fist. He threw a punch that somehow smashed through the mirror. However there were still three other mirrors left.

"No!" Colette flew up and smashed through one of the mirrors with a kick. Unfortunately she was swatted away before she could smash another one.

"Now Presea!" Came a familiar voice. Regal and Presea then leaped out of the nearby trees toward the mirrors. Presea swung an axe that was a big as her and smashed through another mirror while Regal landed a kick that smashed through the last one.

"My mirrors!" Dark Mind shouted.

"Bring back this soul from purgatory! Resurrection!" Raine cast a spell on Y. Link that seemed to bring him back to life. He slowly stood back up.

"What happened?" He asked. "Oh wait! I remember now!" Y. Link drew his sword again and turned to face Dark Mind.

"I don't care how many of you there are! I'll smash you all!" Dark Mind began to launch countless spheres of Dark energy to blast everyone.

"Thunder Blade!" Came a man's voice. A sword made of lightning embedded itself in Dark Mind and then zapped him. Everyone turned to see the random man from the last chapter standing their smiling holding a dagger. "Bet you guys missed me right?" Zelos asked.

"Zelos?" Sheena asked.

"Where's Lloyd?" Presea asked.

"I'll destroy you all!" Dark Mind shouted charging up a large sphere of dark energy.

"I'm right here!" Came Lloyd's voice. Everyone turned to see Lloyd flying toward Dark Mind with two different swords. One was glowing bright orange like a fire, while the other one was glowing an icy blue. "Rising Falcon!" Lloyd then pierced through Dark Mind and dispelled the dark sphere.

"Now's our chance-a everybody!" Mario shouted. Mario leaped up and did a drill kick on Dark Mind's face. Luigi quickly followed it up with a flip kick and a double karate chop. Wario followed this up with a butt bomb. Peach then leaped at him and whacked him repeatedly with her tennis racket.

"Forty-love!" Peach said mockingly. The Ice Climbers then leaped up and smashed him over the head with their hammers. Y. Link loaded two arrows at once that had bombs tied to them and fired them at Dark Mind.

"Rising Pheonix!" Lloyd did an attack similar to Rising Falcon, only this time he was surrounded by flames.

"Judgment!" Colette cast a spell that caused multiple rays of light to fall on Dark Mind.

"Meteor storm!" Genis cast a spell that caused multiple meteors to fall on Dark Mind.

"Ray!" Raine cast a spell that caused a sphere of light to fire multiple rays of light on Dark Mind.

"Demon Seal!" Sheena did another attack that caused Dark Mind to stagger.

"Victory Light Spear!" Zelos leaped in to the air while doing a spin slash followed by a mid-air slash.

"Endless Infliction!" Presea swung her axe in a crescent multiple times in a combo.

"Swallow Dance!" Regal did several mid-air spin kicks that connected with Dark Mind several times. Dark Mind finally fell down on the ground.

"Whew… we-a won." Mario said with relief.

"That's a relief." Raine said.

"Heh heh heh heh heh." Came an ominous laughter.

"Where'd that come from?" Nana asked.

"Fools, you only destroyed my armor." Dark Mind then rose back up and the cloak fell off. Underneath the cloak was a bright orange sphere with a single eye in the middle. The armor then fell off of it. "This is my true form!" Dark Mind shouted. From the eye, he fired a powerful beam of energy that swept over the smashers and the others.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Meanwhile…

Mewtwo and Mithos were flying around the room they were in on opposite sides firing shadow balls and rays of light. The attacks would either miss their targets or cancel each other out. The two of them finally charged at each other and clashed their hands. The force of the attack sent out a sonic boom that caused a violent earthquake that rocked the whole castle.

"Why… can't… I overpower you?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because my magic is far superior to your psychic abilities." Mithos said. "You are weak, and that is all." Mewtwo was already frustrated enough with not being able to overpower Mithos, but being called a weakling was as far as he let anyone push it.

"You'll regret saying that!" Mewtwo's eyes then glowed a fierce blue and a wave of tremendous psychic energy emanated from him and threw Mithos across the room. Mewtwo then charged up a large shadow ball and threw it at Mithos.

"Pathetic." Mithos fired a small beam of energy that shot through the shadow ball and collided with Mewtwo. Mithos then teleported in front of Mewtwo and proceeded to punch and kick him multiple times. "Outburst!" Light then exploded from Mithos and threw Mewtwo backward and sent him flying through several walls. "Is this all you've got?"

Back with everyone else…

Dark Mind was ravaging the smashers and Lloyd's party with his attacks. Either beams of dark energy to blast through a group or dark spheres that blasted them.

"Huddle huddle." Mario called everyone in to a group.

"Oh no… will this-a work?" Luigi asked.

"You sure about this?" Zelos asked.

"That just might work." Genis said.

"Let's try it." Raine said.

Peach and Y. Link then charged at Dark Mind head on. "You fools." Dark Mind said. He once again charged up a dark beam and fired it. Peach and Y. Link rolled to either side of Dark Mind.

"I haven't done this since Smithy came to the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said. Peach tossed multiple bombs in to the air as well as Y. Link. Bombs began to rain down on top of Dark Mind and explode on contact. Presea, Regal, Nana, Popo, Zelos, and Wario leaped at Dark Mind. Presea slammed her axe down on top of Dark Mind, Regal did a swallow dance that stirred up wind as he kicked, the Ice Climbers covered their hammers in icy spikes and slammed them down on Dark Mind, Zelos slashed Dark Mind a countless number of times, and Wario punched him too many times to count as well.

"Augh! What the…?"

"Now Luigi!" Mario's voice shouted. Dark Mind turned around to see Mario launching a large fireball and Luigi sending a stream of lightning bolts that collided with Dark Mind. The attacks were so powerful that they exploded on contact.

"Ray!" Raine shouted

"Indignation!" Genis shouted. Rays of light blasted Dark Mind, and a magic circle surrounded Dark Mind before getting zapped by an unbelievably powerful bolt of lightning. "Unison attack!" Genis shouted.

"Prism Stars!" Raine and Genis shouted together. Multiple multi-colored stars then collided with Dark Mind doing an abhorrent amount of damage.

"I call upon the source of heaven, earth, and between! I summon thee, come Origin!" Sheena chanted. Something that seemed like a man with four arms, purple legs, and lots of decorations that are a little hard to describe. Two of his arms were holding lances, and the other two were holding swords and he gave off a god-like glow. Origin then cast a triangle around of elemental damage around Dark Mind and did a hell of a lot of damage to him.

"Holy Judgment!" Colette cast a stronger version of judgment that slammed Dark Mind with strong light magic.

"Falcon crest!" Lloyd rose in to the air and the image of a falcon appeared and it gave off an aura that damaged Dark Mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!" Dark Mind's body resembled a sun giving off solar flares and spots on his body were beginning to explode until Dark Mind slowly drifted to the ground and it finally gave off a tremendous explosion.

"We did it!" Y. Link yelled.

"Yes! That's what you get for messing with me!" Genis said.

"Thanks a lot-a everybody!" Mario said.

"We don't have time to rest now, we need to get to Mithos." Sheena said.

"Hang on everyone." Lloyd's swords gave off strange lights that combined in to one purple glow. From that glow, a glowing purple sword appeared and Lloyd grabbed the handle with both hands. "Eternal sword, take us to Mithos castle!" Lloyd commanded the sword. A large sphere surrounded everyone and in a flash of light, they disappeared.

Meanwhile…

"How pathetic." Mithos was flying over Mewtwo's beaten and bruised body. "I guess he really was weak." Mithos turned around and began to fly off.

"Zzzzz…zzz…"

"Hm?" Mithos turned around and noticed something strange about Mewtwo. "He's asleep?"

Mewtwo then woke back up and stood erect again before floating in place again. "Rest, it restores me back to top condition, so I'm ready to fight you again." Mewtwo said.

"You're unbelievably idiotic." Mithos said turning back around. "Fine then, I'll have to make sure I kill you this time." Mewtwo's body began to glow with a blue light, and Mithos began to glow with white light. The two of them were now staring at each other intently, with two super powers being ready to clash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming up, the last chapter to the Tales of Symphonia arc. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	65. Clash of Superpowers

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Things got a little busy yesterday, which would explain the lack of a chapter yesterday. However, since I am free for most of the day, I think I'll update twice today. Like one or two of my reviewers, I myself can't wait for the Orre arc to begin, so this way we'll at least start it sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clash of superpowers

"Now that I have a better estimate of your powers, I think I can win this time." Mewtwo said.

"Heh, you haven't even begun to see what I can do." Mithos said. Mewtwo's hands flared up and Mithos' hands became covered in light. The two of them charged at each other and began rapidly throwing punches at each other. Both of them landed blows, dodged punches, and clashed hands at a light speed pace. The two of them then locked hands again.

"Disable!" Mewtwo stared Mithos in the eyes, but to his surprise, it didn't work. "What!"

"Nice try!" Mithos suddenly overpowered Mewtwo and slammed him against the wall and began to mercilessly beat on him.

"Psychic!" Mewtwo blasted Mithos with psychic energy and sent Mithos flying halfway across the room. "Such power… why use it for Kefka?" Mewtwo asked.

"Why do you care?" Mithos yelled at him before once again charging at Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported out of the way of the charge and grabbed Mithos' leg.

"Because I know your legend! And I know that you were once a great hero! And yet now you've stooped… so… LOW!" Mewtwo shouted while swinging Mithos around until he slammed him against a wall.

"Stooped low?" Mithos asked as he blasted light from his palms at Mewtwo. The blast sent Mewtwo flying a few feet away. "It's those inferior beings called humans that stooped low!" Mithos then flew at Mewtwo and the two locked hands again. "They hated us half-elves, even after bringing an end to the Kharlan War. How did they thank us? By killing the one person I held dear! MY SISTER!" Mithos then did a double leg kick to Mewtwo's chest with such force that it pushed Mewtwo through the wall and in to yet another room.

"Would your sister want this?" Mewtwo asked when he tail-whipped Mithos as Mithos charged at him. "Would she want you to kill innocents?" Mewtwo asked.

"Innocents? Those inferior humans aren't innocent. After all the crimes they committed against half-elves, what makes you think they're innocent? Her last wish was a world without discrimination. So I have to make everyone the same lifeless beings." Mithos explained.

"And Kefka will grant this ideal?" Mewtwo asked, knowing Mithos wouldn't give him the right answer.

"Yes, he will." Mithos said.

"You're a fool." Mewtwo said.

Meanwhile…

The smashers and Lloyd's friends landed inside some room in Mithos' castle. "This castle is different from his last one." Lloyd said.

"How fascinating that an ancient castle like this can exist in a parallel dimension. Oh I must study this!" Raine said enthusiastically.

"Raine, we're not here to study." Genis said.

"We need to-a find Mithos-a." Mario said.

"I still wish we knew where Mewtwo went." Peach sighed. "Maybe we should have looked for him before we came here."

"We don't have time to waste now. Besides, who needs him?" Wario said.

"Don't worry Peach, it's not like he's in a flashy climactic battle that could threaten all of our lives right?" Popo asked.

"I guess you're right." Peach said.

"Uh… guys, we've got company." Zelos interrupted. Indeed, a bunch of angels with black wings came in wielding swords, spears, arrows, and staves. Zelos quickly drew his knife and the others drew their weapons if they had any. "By the way, Peach, my fair-haired beauty, you doing anything later?"

"You stupid chosen!" Sheena said while slapping Zelos. "We have bigger problems than your dating problems."

"Ow… you didn't have to slap me." Zelos whined. Mario leaped in and started fighting off the angels with flaming punches. Peach took care of the majority of them with her golf club. Wario punches and charged through whole crowds of them. Nana and Popo used blizzard attacks followed by hammer squalls. Lloyd used his beast attacks to knock away groups of angels. Colette spun around while swinging her chakrams, knocking around anyone surrounding her. Genis cast Meteor storm to flatten them, while Raine simply healed the group and supported them.

"I call upon the disciple of everlasting ice! I summon thee, come, Celsius!" Sheena summoned a woman that had pale blue skin and was wearing a dress of sorts. Celsius cast four individual waves of ice that froze several of the angels.

"Eruption!" Zelos cast a spell that caused lava to burst in an area around a few angels.

"Devastation!" Presea slammed her axe against the ground that caused a shockwave to appear around her.

"Triple Kick! Crescent Dark Moon! Eagle Fall!" Regal did a series of combos that involved three spin kicks, followed by more spin kicks and a back flip kick, and ending with diving kick. And Luigi…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Demonic-a freaky angels! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luigi ran for his life and hid in a corner.

"Let's go!" Lloyd shouted as they all headed down some random hallway.

Back with Mewtwo…

"Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo launched a large shadow ball at Mithos, who simply dodged it and began casting his own spell.

"Explosion!" A ball of fire descended down on Mewtwo and gave off a tremendous explosion that sent Mewtwo flying in flames. When he hit the ground, Mithos began to cast another spell. "Ground Dasher!" The earth beneath Mewtwo opened up, and from it, a countless number of stones rose up and battered him to death. "Death Eater!" Rays of light then fell on top of Mewtwo for more damage. "Had enough yet?"

"No! Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo began firing Shadow balls around randomly without aiming anywhere.

"He's finally lost it." Mithos smirked. "Wait a minute…" Mithos then noticed that none of the Shadow balls had collided with the walls or floor, in fact, they were now all circling around him, leaving him with no room to move.

Mewtwo was floating away from Mithos with a smile on his face and his right hand open. "Goodbye!" Mewtwo closed his hand, and when he did, all the Shadow balls that were floating around Mithos closed in on him and exploded with violent force. "That… was difficult." Mewtwo turned around and began to float off.

"I'm not done yet." Mithos' voice came.

"What?" Mewtwo turned around only to get blasted in the torso by a beam of light and sent flying in to the wall.

"I will not let my ideals be washed down the drain again. Much less by one Pokemon." Mithos said.

"Kefka won't fulfill your ideals!" Mewtwo began to rapidly fire Shadow balls at Mithos. Mithos blocked them all with his hands. "Kefka is a mad man who has no value for life! His legend says it all!" Mewtwo said still not giving up his assault.

"Kefka will give me one dimension all to my own, and with his power, I'll rise above anyone else and purge all humans and those who oppose my ideals." Mithos said as he continued to block them all.

"Do you honestly think a madman would share power with anyone?" Mewtwo shouted. "Rrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhh!" Mewtwo began firing his Shadow Balls more rapidly and more of them began to connect with Mithos' body. As Shadow Balls battered Mithos, Mewtwo began to move in closer and closer to him while charging a large Shadow ball in his right hand until he was at point blank. It was then that Mewtwo fired his large Shadow Ball in to Mithos' face and sent him flying through the wall.

Meanwhile…

"Did you guys feel that?" Nana asked.

"A violent earthquake rocking the castle, then yes." Zelos said.

"It's as if two forces are clashing in this castle." Presea said.

"But no one else could have gotten in here right?" Sheena asked. Suddenly Mithos came flying through the wall on their right and crashed through the wall on their left and kept going. Mewtwo then flew through those two holes after Mithos.

"Was that-a Mewtwo?" Luigi asked.

"It couldn't be… right?" Popo asked. Mewtwo then crashed through the wall on their left and made another hole, and continued to crash through the right wall and make another hole that Mithos flew through to chase after him.

"How did he get here?" Wario asked. Mithos was then sent through one of the holes in the right wall and go through another hole in the left. This time Mewtwo charged through the hole in the right wall with a psychic barrier around him while Mithos charged through the left wall with a magical barrier around him. The two barriers clashed and this sent out a wave of magical and psychic energy. This wave of incredible energy shook the whole hallway violently, in fact, you could feel the whole castle shaking from this clash of energy.

"The whole place is coming down!" Lloyd shouted.

"Not-a good!" Mario shouted.

"We need to move it or we'll all be crushed!" Nana shouted.

"Look out!" Regal shouted. Too late, the whole castle collapsed, leaving nothing but the first floor and a bunch of rubble. Thankfully, the smashers and Lloyd's party all crawled out of the rubble unharmed.

"Okay, everyone who's not dead, make a sound." Nana said.

"Ooooooohhh…" Everyone groaned.

"Look, those two are still fighting." Genis said. As Genis said, Mewtwo and Mithos were still hurling projectiles at each other and occasionally rushing at each other to throw a few punches.

"You know you can't win!" Mithos said.

"I… won't give up!" Mewtwo shouted. Mewtwo then unleashed a tremendous wave of Psychic energy.

"I've had enough of wearing kid gloves." Mithos said. He stuck his left hand out and stopped the wave of energy cold and gathered it in his hand. He then mixed this psychic energy with his magical energy and created a sphere of seemingly unstable energy. "Try this." Mithos launched the ball back at Mewtwo and Mewtwo was sent falling to the ground violently.

"Nooooo! Mewtwo!" Luigi shouted. Mithos slowly descended down until he was standing above Mewtwo.

"Do you know why I'm the most powerful of the Seven Deadly Fates?" Mithos asked. "It is because I command both light…" Mithos left hand was then holding a sphere of light energy. "…And darkness." Mithos right hand was then holding a sphere of dark energy. "And unlike most people who have both, I can control this power, channeling it perfectly to maximize my full power far beyond what I imagined." Mithos then combined the two spheres and held the sphere glowing with both light and darkness above his head. "Goodbye!" Mithos then slammed the sphere down on top of Mewtwo. "Now to take care of the rest of you." Mithos said turning around.

"Damn you Mithos!" Lloyd shouted as he drew his swords. Mithos simply flicked his wrist and beams of light shot out and paralyzed both the smashers and Lloyd's party.

"Time for you all to see my ultimate spell." Mithos began casting a spell of some sort. "Indignation… judgment!" A large magic circle began to surround the entire group, similar to Indignation, only much bigger.

"This will-a fry us!" Luigi shouted absolutely terrified. The magic circle began to glow intensely, ready to strike at any second.

"I'm sorry guys." Lloyd said.

"So long-a everybody." Mario said.

"I didn't even get to fight him…" Wario complained.

"NOOOO!"

"What! You're still alive!" Mithos turned around to see Mewtwo flying furiously toward everyone and getting in the magic circle to cast a barrier around everyone. The lightning bolt struck and shattered the barrier and caused a blinding flash. When everything was all cleared up, the smashers, Lloyd's group, everyone except Mithos of course was lying on the ground not breathing, and severely burnt from the lightning bolt, dead.

"Excellent." Mithos said. "But just to be sure. Hrrrrrraaaaaagggghhhh!" Mithos began to surge with magical energy, the ground of the castle that was left began to uproot and float upward, until finally all of it shattered and sent the smashers and Lloyd's group falling through the infinite abyss of Mithos' parallel dimension. "Oh! I nearly forgot, a gift for Lord Kefka." Mithos quickly flew over to Sheena and searched her. He finally found what he was looking for, ten different gemstones. "These gems are proof of the pacts made with the summon spirits. I'm sure we can use them for something." Mithos then hurled Sheena away. "It was fun Mewtwo, but in the end, you really were no match for me. Goodbye." Mithos then opened up some wormhole and disappeared through it.

The smashers and Lloyd's party kept on falling, and falling, and falling. They would keep falling for all eternity even if they woke up. Was this really the end for the smashers?

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Hang on smashers!" Master Hand suddenly came flying forward and he managed to grab all of the smashers. "Crazy Hand! Get down here and get those people!"

"Alright alright." Crazy Hand flew in a little haphazardly and grabbed Lloyd's group. "Noooooo! We're too laaaate. We them? Why not me?" Crazy Hand began to whine overdramatically.

"Crazy Hand, they're still alive you know." Master Hand sighed.

"Oh really, well that just kills the mood." Crazy Hand complained.

"Come on, we have to get them cared for immediately though, they won't be alive for too much longer." Master Hand said. Another wormhole opened up and the two hands went through it and took the smashers and Lloyd's group with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I personally liked this ending. What do you guys think? I might update later today, but who knows? Maybe, maybe not. Until then, R and R.


	66. The Desert of Orre

Ultimate Smash Adventure

The Orre arc is here at last! This is going to be one heck of an arc for sure, it will be fairly long, so pack some snacks, water, and toilet paper for the long haul.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Desert of Orre

The warp stars were on a crash course for the desert sands as always. "Why do we always have to crash!" Bowser shouted.

"Is he always this loud?" Snake asked as cool as a cucumber.

"Yeah pretty much." Ness said.

"We haven't crashed yet Bowser." Marth said.

"But we will crash! Uwwwaaaaaaa!" Bowser screamed.

"Just relax!" Zelda told him.

"Piiiiikaaaa!"

"Jiiiiiglypuuuuuuuuf!"

"Yoooooooshiiiiii!" The warp stars then stopped short and did not crash, except for Bowser's warp star. He went tumbling through the sands.

"Ow! I got sand in my eyes!" Bowser screamed before he then ran around until he hit a cactus.

"Yoshi Yoshi."

"Yeah, the author must have missed beating up Bowser." Marth said.

"I have to admit, that's pretty amusing." Snake said. "Well, we need to find some town or something to stay at."

"Snake's right, let's get Bowser and get going." Zelda said.

"Pika…"

A few hours of walking through the desert was taking its toll on the group. Zelda and Bowser were visibly fatigued, Marth was sweating quite a bit, Pikachu and Jigglypuff could hardly stand, Yoshi was panting heavily, and Snake seemed just as he did when they started walking.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said pointing to a diner.

"It's just a mirage." Zelda said. Indeed, when Yoshi looked closer, the diner disappeared.

"Yoshi…" He sighed.

So the group kept walking on and on and on and on. "Pikachu!"

"It's another mirage." Snake said. The oasis Pikachu was talking about disappeared as well.

"Jigglypuff…" She sighed.

"Hey guys! An oasis!" Marth shouted.

"It's a mirage." Bowser said.

"But it looks so real…" Marth said.

"It is freaking mirage!" Bowser shouted. "Sorry, hard to keep my cool in this desert heat."

"How about one of us goes and check?" Ness suggested.

"Fine, I'll prove it." Bowser runs over as fast as he can and…

WHAM

Bowser hits a tree with his head and a bunch of fruit from the tree falls on top of his head as well. "It's real…" Bowser said semi-consciously.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi happily ate all of the fruit that had hit Bowser in the head. Everyone sat down at the edge of the oasis and began to drink water. Pikachu made a run for the oasis water and was about to jump in.

"Hey squirt! Don't jump in!" Bowser yelled.

"Pika?"

"Because you could contaminate the water." Ness said.

"Pikachu." He nodded and walked to the edge of the water and got a drink for himself. Jigglypuff then popped up out of the water.

"Jigglypuff!" She said happily. All the smashers then spit out the water.

"We said don't swim!" Snake yelled.

"Jiggly…" She said meekly.

"Hey look at that!" Ness said while pointing at a giant tower that looked like it had a city on top. "I bet they have food and water there!"

"It might be another mirage." Zelda said.

"Maybe we should check this out." Snake said.

"I bet it's another mirage." Bowser said.

"Yoshi…"

"What do you mean make this more interesting?" Bowser asked.

"I have an idea." Snake said. "Loser has to eat the two week old anchovy pizza in the fridge at the mansion that Kirby and Yoshi won't even eat." Snake said.

"Deal." Bowser said shaking hands with Snake.

"Ness, could you help me get to that tower faster?" Snake asked.

"Sure thing, hold on." Snake grabbed Ness' shoulder. "PSI Teleport!" A small wormhole opened up and Ness ran through it at light speeds, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

"Please be a mirage…" Bowser begged.

Meanwhile…

A really odd looking desert vehicle that looked like a swan was going through. "Are we almost there yet men?" Came an oddly familiar voice.

"Yes Mr. 2!" Said two random Baroque works agents.

"Alright then! Once we get there, we can finally get the money Mr. 0 needs for his plans." Mr. 2 said while putting on lipstick. All of a sudden, a sandstorm brewed up started to shake the desert vehicle violently. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Came Mr. 2's high-pitched scream. The sandstorm had actually thrown Mr. 2 waaaaaaaaaay out of the desert vehicle.

"Oh no! Mr. 2!" Screamed the underlings.

Meanwhile…

Ness and Snake had just appeared in front of the tower. "Well, it looks like it's real." Snake said.

"I want to see what it's like." Ness said as he stepped toward the door. However a really big guy got in his way.

"If you have One million Poke dollars, you can go on in." Said the big guy.

"Poke dollars?" Ness asked.

"No money, no entrance." The big guy said. Suddenly a desert vehicle pulled up and from it, a guy with brown hair, and a game show host's tuxedo stepped out. "Oh hello Mr. Ron Host." The big guy said.

"Hello." Said Ron Host.

"Ron Host?" Ness shouted in disbelief.

"Hey… Ness, I haven't seen you since the end of Survivor: SSBM Outback." Ron Host said.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Ness asked.

"I'm hosting the tournament being held here in Realgem Tower." Ron Host answered. "If any of your friends are interested come right in and participate."

"But it's just a Pokemon tournament right?" Ness asked.

"Wrong! There are Pokemon trainers, but people are also allowed to fight in battles as well. It's a Pokemon, and a fighter tournament." Ron Host exclaimed.

"Pft… I take no interest in such mundane contests." Snake said.

"You must be one of the new smashers. Snake right?" Ron Host asked.

"Yes but how did you know…" Snake started to ask.

"Well you see…" Ron Host began.

Back with the smashers…

"They sure are taking a while." Zelda said.

"You've got that right." Marth said. Suddenly a weird looking object landed in the oasis water.

"Waaaaaaaaaahh!" The figure splashed in to the water.

"What was that?" Bowser asked.

"Help! I can't swim!" Shouted the weird looking man. "Help!"

"Pikachu?"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi leaped in and grabbed the odd looking man and swam back to the area around the pool of water.

"Whew, you saved my life." The man in a swan coat said.

"You really should learn how to swim." Marth said.

"I can't, I ate a cursed fruit and now I can't swim." He said.

"You ate a cursed fruit?" Bowser asked. "What can you do?"

"Pikachu?"

"Jigglypuff?"

"Well I normally don't show off my powers to everybody, but since you guys did save my life, I'll show you." He walked over toward Bowser… and socked him in the face.

"Ow! Hey what's the big idea?" Bowser asked. "Huh?" Bowser then noticed that he was looking at his own face.

"How do I look?" The man asked while still showing Bowser's face. He even had the voice correct. He then went around and touched everyone's faces without punching him or her. He then began to swap faces and look like everybody there. "I'm a swordsman." He said going to Marth. "Here's a pretty face." He said switching to Zelda's face. He then revealed that he could even mimic the bodies correctly when he showed off Zelda's figure. This received some applause from Bowser and Marth.

Zelda then smacked him behind the head. "Alright you can knock that off now!" Zelda said obviously angry.

"My apologies princess, it was quite rude of me to cheer like that." Marth said. Bowser got socked before he could apologize.

"Well, that's the power of my Clone-clone fruit. I can mimic anybody I've met." The man said. The desert vehicle shaped like a swan then pulled up. "There's my men! I'm sorry, but I've got to go now." He said.

"Pikaaaaa…"

"Yoshi…"

"Jigglypuff…" The three of them said with tears in their eyes.

"Don't worry, from here on, the bonds of friendship will forever keep us together no matter how far apart we become." He said.

"I'm glad we found you Mr. 2." One of the guys in the vehicle said.

"Mr. 2?" Bowser asked.

"Yoshi?"

"Jigglypuff?" Mr. 2 and his men then drove off toward Realgem Tower.

"Wait a minute! I think that guy may be one of our enemies!" Bowser shouted.

"Yoshi Yoshi." Yoshi nodded.

"Really?" Marth asked.

"That's right! Anyone with a number for a name is part of this group that joined the alliance." Zelda said.

"Pikachu."

"He's right, we do need to be more careful from now on." Marth said. "He's seen our faces, and since he can mimic us, he can also show his allies what we look like." Ness and Snake just then reappeared the same way they left.

"Hey guys! That tower is a giant coliseum." Ness said. "And they're holding a tournament there."

"A tournament? Sign me up!" Bowser said.

"Wait! We don't have time for silly trifles." Zelda said. "And it looks expensive if the towers that glamorous to look at."

"Ron Host can get us in free." Ness said.

"Ron Host?" Marth said.

"Yoshi."

"For once it pays to know that guy." Bowser said.

"But we don't…" Zelda started to say.

"Hear me out." Snake said. "It's not just a Pokemon tournament, and since that's all that ever goes on in this region, it seems very suspicious to me." Snake said. "I figure that I can investigate behind the scenes while some of us compete." Snake suggested.

"That… sounds like a reasonable plan." Zelda said.

After a while of walking…

"Okay, so all of you are Ron Host's friends? Go on in." The big guy from earlier said. The smashers walked in and a few of them signed up for the tournament, while Snake and Ness decided to do the behind the scenes investigations.

"I never thought you'd enter this tournament Zelda." Marth said while looking at Zelda, already transformed as Sheik.

"Someone has to be the voice of reason around here." Sheik said.

"Hey." Bowser said.

"Yoshi."

"Pikachu."

"Jigglypuff." The six of them entered the waiting room, which was full of fighters and Pokemon trainers.

"Hey, those Pokemon aren't in their pokeballs." One trainer said.

"Huh? These guys?" Bowser asked.

"One of them just talked!"

"Hey! I'm not a Pokemon! And neither is Yoshi!" Bowser said while pointing at Yoshi.

"Yoshi."

"Ooooookay." Said one trainer.

"How come you let those pokemon wander out of their Pokeballs?" One asked.

"Oh, these aren't our Pokemon." Marth said. Most of the trainers then reached for their empty pokeballs upon hearing this.

"Pika!"

"Jiggly!"

"They're still with us though!" Sheik shouted.

"If you want them you'll have to go through us." Marth said getting his sword ready.

"You guys might as well leave them alone." Said one trainer. A few trainers backed away from this trainer. The trainer was wearing a long blue coat and tight black pants and boots. He had gray hair, yellow eyes, and a white streak across his nose and cheeks.

"These guys are competing by themselves." Bowser said.

"Hmm…" The trainer that stopped the other trainers looked at the smashers for a second.

"Who are you?" Marth asked.

"My name is Wes, I look forward to our matches." He said walking off.

"Okay then…" Bowser said.

Elsewhere in Realgem tower…

"Heh heh heh." Came a familiar laugh. From the shadows, Crocodile stepped out holding a glass of wine in his right hand. "Well Evice, this is quite a tower you built here. Too bad it's mine now." Crocodile said.

"Hey! I joined your alliance to get what I want, not to be ridiculed by you!" Came the voice of a fat old man that was floating a few inches above ground.

"The newest addition to the alliance shouldn't be talking to A deadly fate that way now should you?" Crocodile asked.

"Uh well… I'll just see if my men are doing their parts to help Kefka." Evice said while leaving the room.

"Fool… soon Kefka won't be the one you're taking orders from." Crocodile said. "Did that clown think that'd I'd be so willing to do someone else's bidding for him? Once the money I earn from holding this tournament comes through, I'll have the resources to find the last piece of the Black Rune for myself." Crocodile said while chuckling. "If Mr. 2 wins this tournament, I'll even have more money to use, but for now, I'll have to wait for all the pieces of the puzzle to fall in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Crocodile being behind this tournament, will he get what he wants? And what do his plans consist of? This tournament is really just half the plot of this arc; there will be a whole lot more soon to come.


	67. The Grand Tower Tournament

Ultimate Smash Adventure

When we last left off, the smashers had just entered a tournament at Realgem Tower. Despite Zelda's objections, Snake did point out that something suspicious could be going on there. So while six smashers entered the tournament, Snake and Ness decided to do some behind the scenes investigations. Oh and by the way, I forgot to tell you guys, Ron Host is my OC. I've used him in my last fanfic and now he's back. Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Ron Host and the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grand tower tournament

At the top of Realgem tower was a gigantic stadium with a large audience surrounding it. The center of the pokeball in the middle of the stadium opened up and Ron Host came up from the hole riding on an elevator. "Laaaaaadiiiiiieeess and geeeeeeentlllllllmeeeeen! Are you ready for one heck of a tournament?" Ron Host asked through a microphone.

"Yeaaaaaaaah!" Came the response from the audience.

"Well you're about to get one! Today we not only have pokemon trainers, but also non-pokemon fighters who will be participating in this tournament!" Ron Host shouted. He let the audience cheer at this before continuing. "When it's a battle between Pokemon trainers, it will be a double battle between two pokemon of the trainers choice and only two so that we can move things along quickly! And if a trainer and a non-pokemon using fighter are facing each other, then the trainer is to use only one pokemon of their choice. If it looks like anyone is in no condition to fight, that match will be stopped to hopefully cut down on fatalities. So without further ado… let's get this tournament started!" Ron Host shouted as an appropriate song was playing.

"Let's get it started in Hah! Let's get started in here! Let's get started in Hah! Let's get it started in here! Let's get it started in Hah! Let's get it started in here!" The radio blared.

In the waiting room…

The waiting room had nice velvet couches, two stairs leading upward. And the balcony the stairs went up to was decorated with golden statues of the legendary dog pokemon, and the elevators in to the ring were also on the balcony. They also had a monitor installed to see the arena. Suddenly, the screen changed and showed pictures of two contestants. It was Bowser and some kung fu guy.

"Yes! I get the first match!" Bowser said.

"I will defeat you!" Said the kung fu guy really quickly.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Bowser said while staring at the kung fu guy embarrassingly. The two contestants got on elevators on either side of the balcony and went up to the arena. When the elevators got to the top, they opened up and allowed the contestants to step in to the coliseum.

"Alright guys, fight your hardest." Ron Host said while quickly running from the center of the ring. "Begin!"

"I will defeat you!" The kung fu guy did several front flips toward Bowser, and when he got close to Bowser, Bowser simply threw a punch and hit the kung fu guy in the face and knocked him out cold without even moving from his position.

"Sheesh, what a bag of hot air." Bowser said as he walked toward the elevator.

"And the winner is Bowser!" Ron Host said.

"Hooray?" The crowd said while thinking about how easy of a match it was.

Meanwhile…

Snake and Ness were walking around the lounging areas. The two of them went in to the diner area, it even had a jukebox. It was packed with lots of rough and tough looking customers. "Why are we here?" Ness asked.

"We're going to see if anyone has any information." Snake said. "We're going to start with the bartender since he knows the customers." Snake and Ness walked up to the bar.

"Can I help you two?" The tubby bartender asked.

"Do you happen to know why they decided to make a tournament for more than just pokemon trainers?" Ness asked.

"The current owner of Realgem Tower wanted to raise a lot of money, and this was a real attention grabber." The bartender said.

"Who is the owner of this coliseum?" Snake asked.

"I don't know who… but that guy over there…" The bartender motioned toward some guy in a leather jacket. "He used to work for the last owner."

"The way you said that last sentence kind of creeps me out… who was the last owner?" Ness asked.

"The last owner was the head of a pokemon criminal organization… I hear that they still hang around here…" The bartender whispered.

"We'll just go talk to him then." Snake said.

"Uh… Snake… can't we wait one second…" Ness asked.

"Why?" Snake asked.

"I need to use the bathroom." Ness said.

Back with the smashers…

"Now it's Marth vs. Da Knight!" Ron Host said as Marth and some guy in sixteenth century knight's armor appeared.

"Thou shalt taste defeat at thine blade." The knight said.

"I doubt it." Marth said. Marth drew his sword and quickly slashed at the knight several times.

"Thy slashes of fury hast done nothing to thine armor." Da Knight said. Marth then sheathed his sword, and the second he did, the knight's armor fell off in pieces and he was standing in a male's tank top and boxer shorts with hearts on them. "Ahhhh! I surrender!"

"Marth wins!" Ron Host said. After a few more matches. "Up next is Wes vs. Random trainer." Marth walked toward the elevator. As the elevator rose up and Wes walked out.

"You and your friends are good." Wes said. "Good luck with the tournament."

"You too." Marth said. In the waiting room, the smashers were attentively watching the monitor.

"I wonder what kind of skills this guy has." Sheik said.

"Pikachu…"

"Yoshi…"

"I can tell you." Said some random trainer. "I used to be part of a criminal organization, and that guy took us out by himself…"

"Wha?…" The smashers said and looked at the TV screen.

"I'm taking you down!" The random trainer yelled to Wes.

"I doubt it." Wes said. The two trainers threw two pokeballs each. "Espeon! Umbreon!" Wes threw out two pokemon that looked cat like and fox like. Espeon was the cat like one that had light purple form that was almost pink, a tail that split at the end, and a gem in it's forehead. The fox like one had pitch black fur and yellow rings on various spots on its body.

The other trainer threw out an ape that looked like a ball of white fur with a pig face, the other pokemon was green and white and looked like a five year old ballerina in size. "Primape! Kirlia!"

"Espeon, use psychic on Primape!" Espeon did just that and knocked Primeape out in one hit. "Umbreon, use faint attack on Kirlia." Umbreon made an attack so fast that it looked like multiple Umbreons were attacking. The attack caused Kirlia to flinch.

"No! She was supposed to use Shadow Ball!"

"Espeon, helping hand, Umbreon, Faint Attack!" Espeon used an ability that made Umbreon get stronger, and the attack knocked out Kirlia.

"And Wes wins in a landslide!" Ron Host said.

Back in the waiting room…

"Whoa, he is good." Marth said.

"Pretty good with his Pokemon." Sheik said.

"Jigglypuff."

"Oh, my match is up." Sheik said as she walked toward the elevator and passed Wes.

"Best of luck, I look forward to seeing you in the quarter-finals." Wes said. Sheik looked and indeed, according to the charts, if they both won all of their matches they would meet in the semi-finals.

Sheik now had to face some other random trainer. "I'm not going to be sad like those guys that went against your friends. Go Mantine!" This guy threw out a flying Manta Ray. "Use surf!" The Mantine created a large wave of water at Sheik. Sheik focused her magic to her feet and ran up the wall of water and avoided injury.

"How did you walk on that water?" The trainer asked.

"The same way I can do this." Sheik made a hand sign. "Water Clone Jutsu!" A bunch of clones of Sheiks made from the left over water rose up. "They're not as good as shadow clones, but much easier to make." Sheik said.

"Whoa, Sheik couldn't do this when I last saw her." Ron Host said. All of the Sheik's clones charged at the Mantine and threw senbon at it. Since they all threw such a large amount of needles, the Mantine fainted. "Well, Sheik wins!"

Meanwhile…

"Are you done yet?" Snake asked through the door.

"Yep, I'm coming out." Ness walked out of the bathroom. "Let's go."

"Alright, just let me handle this." Snake said as they walked up to the guy in the leather jacket.

"Move along, there's nothing to see here." The leather jacket guy said.

"I believe you have something we want." Snake said.

"And what would that be?" The guy asked.

"Your boss used to run this place right?" Snake asked.

"Yeah so?"

"He's still connected to the current owner isn't he?" Snake asked. The jukebox then screeched to a halt and a lot of guys turned around and stared at Snake.

"Uh… Snake…" Ness started to say.

"What if he is?" The guy asked.

"We need to see him." Snake said.

"No one, gets in to see the boss' associate, especially not strangers like you." The guy said. All of the tough guys that were looking at Snake and Ness started to crack their knuckles and all of the patrons, including the bartender, ducked out.

"Wait a minute!" Shouted some guy. He ran over to the jukebox and put in a quarter and the jukebox started playing music appropriate for a bar fight. Some guy threw a punch at Snake and he simply flipped him on his back and dodged another punch.

"PSI offense up!" Ness glowed for a minute and took out his bat and beat one guy over the head, he dodged out of the way of a chair and countered that guy. Basically, Snake and Ness were clearing out the diner.

Back up to the top…

"Go Hitmonlee!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi got in to a fight with a Hitmonlee and it was a trade-off of kicks between the two of them. Yoshi then swallowed Hitmonlee encased him in an egg. He then threw Hitmonlee against a wall, where Yoshi repeatedly kicked the snot out of Hitmonlee. "Yoshi!"

"And Yoshi wins!" Ron Host announced. After a few matches, it was Pikachu's turn. "Now a match between some trainer, and the independent Pikachu!"

"Ha! Go Swinub!" A little ball of brown fur with squinty eyes and a pig nose.

"Awww… it's cute…" Sheik said.

"So?" Bowser said.

"Guys…" Sheik said while shaking her head.

"Swinub! Dig!" Swinub dug underground.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran around really quickly and avoided Swinub when it popped back up to attack. "Pikachu!" Pikachu then tackled it and body slammed it.

"The Pikachu wins!" Ron Host shouted.

"No way! Swinub has a ground element, there's no way it should have lost…" The trainer whined.

Meanwhile…

"Alright, now you going to talk?" Snake asked while holding the leather jacket guy by the collar of his jacket. The jacket guy now had a black eye and a missing tooth.

"Alright, the only way to see the owner of this coliseum is by an elevator at one side of the arena. But only contestants are allowed on the arena and only during their matches."

"Thanks for the info." Snake said, he then knocked the guy out cold.

"Did you have to do that?" Ness asked.

"Yes, he would have contacted someone and let them know that we're on our way." Snake said as he bound up the guy and shoved him in a closet. "Now let's go, we need to talk to the others." Snake said.

"Oh… you're saying that we get them to help us get in right?" Ness asked.

"Exactly." Snake said.

Back with the coliseum again…

"Jigglypuff has defeated big buff guy!" There was a really freakin' huge guy all bruised up with slap marks on his face.

"Jigglypuff!"

"Next up is Bon Clay vs. Random trainer." Ron Host introduced.

"Hey, isn't he…?" Bowser asked while pointing at one of the pictures.

"Yeah, he is." Marth said. They then noticed that Mr. 2 was sitting on a couch several feet across the room.

"Well well, if it isn't my friends." Bon Clay said. "I'm glad we had another chance to meet, but I can't stay and talk, I've got a fight to go to." Bon Clay said.

"Pika…" He said sadly.

"You didn't honestly want him to hand around us did you?" Marth asked.

"I can't believe that freak is fighting." Bowser said. "He can't be that strong."

In the arena, Mr. 2 stood at one side while the trainer stood at the other side, clearly disgruntled by his opponent's weird outfit.

"You're going down you gay!" The trainer shouted. "Go! Hariyama!" The trainer threw out a large sumo-wrestling type pokemon. Hariyama charged at Mr. 2 and threw his palms forward. Mr. 2 spun out of the way and began dodging multiple palm thrusts in rhythm.

"En, deux, trois. En, deux, trois, en, deux, trois." Mr. 2 said while dodging the palm thrusts in that rhythm. "En, deux, trois!" Mr. 2 then landed a kick on the strike of trois on Hariyama's stomach and sent him flying.

"And Bon Clay wins!" Ron Host shouted.

In the waiting room…

"Whoa… he's tougher than he looks." Marth said.

"I wouldn't have guessed that from that costumed freak." Bowser said.

"Pika?" Pikachu's ears perked up and he ran for the door.

"Jigglypuff?"

"Where's he going?" Sheik asked. Pikachu then returned and whispered to everyone.

"Yoshi…"

"So Snake needs one of us to create a distraction in the ring so that they can get to that elevator?" Bowser asked.

"I can do it, I've been trying out this jutsu, but… I don't know if I can do it yet." Sheik said.

"Well, it's our best chance." Marth said.  
"Yoshi." He nodded.

Snake and Ness decided to watch the tournament and wait for their time to act. "Soda?" Ness offered.

"I'm good." Snake said taking a sip of his own soda.

Bowser easily bested his next match, and Marth beat his next match easily as well. After a while, Sheik was next. She was once again up against a random trainer.

"Swellow!" A large black and red and white swallow appeared from the trainer's pokeball.

"Here goes Snake…" Sheik said. She raised one arm over her head and made a hand sign in front of her face. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" An incredibly thick mist suddenly swept over the coliseum. "Hey I did it, but now I can't see." Sheik said.

"Now's our chance." Snake whispered to Ness.

"I memorized a way to the elevator, hold on to me." Ness whispered to Snake. The two made their way to the elevator carefully until they made it there. Snake looked closely at the number lock, he dismantled it quickly and messed with a few wires and quickly it put back together.

"Let's go in now." Snake said.

Back with the fight, Sheik had to really concentrate to see through the fog. "There it is!" Sheik leaped and beat Swellow to a pulp. "Last time I'm using that jutsu." Sheik said.

"And Sheik apparently wins, even though I didn't see it." Ron Host said.

Snake and Ness took the elevator until they got to the top. The minute they walked in to the hallway a net fell on top of them. "What the…?"

"A trap?" Ness asked.

"So, you two are smashers? I wouldn't expect a kid to be one." Crocodile said as he walked down the hallway.

"Crocodile, former member of the seven warlords of the sea, and a member of the seven deadly fates." Snake said.

"Well, someone has done their homework. But your information is a little bit out of date." Crocodile said. "Soon, Kefka will be taking orders from me." Snake said.

"What?" The two of them asked.

"I'm not going to tell you just now, but why don't you enjoy the show?" Crocodile said.

"Show?" Ness asked.

"This is my tournament that I'm using to get money for my plans, and since you came all the way here, you might as well get the best seat in the house to enjoy the show." Crocodile said. He turned around and began to walk down the hallway. Snake then pulled out a rifle and fired at Crocodile, the bullet left a hole in his shoulder that was leaking sand.

"What?" Snake yelled.

"Oh yes, and attacking me won't work, I have the powers of the Sand-sand fruit." Crocodile said.

"A cursed fruit!" Ness said.

"Now then, let's go grab a seat." Crocodile said as a Machamp picked up the two smashers and threw them in a cage that was in a room with a one way window overlooking the coliseum. "Enjoy the show, and after that… heh, heh, heh."

"I don't like how he laughed." Ness said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More cliffhangers! What will happen later? Next up! The quarter-finals and beyond.


	68. The Quarter Finals

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I'm really happy that I've gotten so many reviews. It's great to have faithful readers like you. Game2002, Biggoron, LAactor, Herro, and all of you guys. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Ron Host and the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Quarter-Finals

"Alright then!" Ron Host spoke in to the microphone. "We are now in the quarter-finals! With only eight contestants left, things are heating up. Let's bring all of these contestants in to the arena now!" One elevator had Bowser, Marth, Sheik, and Wes in it.

"You're… crushing…me…" Marth said.

"Hey, I don't exactly have a lot of room myself." Bowser said.

"Ugh…" Wes groaned.

The other elevator had Bon Clay, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu in it. The contestants stepped out on to the arena.

"Any comments contestants?" Ron Host asked.

"I'm going to go on and win this whole tournament and prove I'm the best!" Bowser shouted.

"I will be the one winning today with my swordsmanship, and my wits about me." Marth said.

"No comment here." Sheik said.

"I may be the only Pokemon trainer here, but I will win this tournament and win that prize money!" Wes said.

"Yeah! Go Wes!" Cheered a girl from the crowd. The most unique thing about her were her strange looking blue eyes.

"Thank you Rui." Wes said quietly.

"Yoshi Yoshi!"

"Wow! What an appetite!" Ron Host said in response.

"Pikachu!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"That's very noble of you two." Ron Host said.

"The swans are praising my success so far in this tournament." Bon Clay said as he blew a kiss to the audience.

"Eeeeeeeeewww…" The audience moaned collectively.

"Now our next match is…" Everyone turned to face the monitor. "Bowser vs. Marth!" The audience gave a cheer considering that neither of these guys has had a challenge up to this point. "Would the other contestants please leave the ring?" Ron asked as the others did.

"I'm not going easy on you Marth." Bowser said.

"And I'm not going easy on you." Marth said in response.

Up in Crocodile's office…

"I can't believe that the same gay looking idiot we met in the lab is here." Snake said.

"How did we not notice him?" Ness asked.

"Oh, you guys must be talking about Mr. 2." Crocodile said. "Oh you don't have to worry about him, Mr. 2 is one of my strongest agents. He'll prove to be more than a match for your friends."

"Let me out of here!" Ness yelled.

"Or what?" Crocodile asked.

"PSI Rocking!" Ness fired multiple colored orbs, but the orbs bounced off of the cage bars and hit Ness and Snake instead.

"Nice going." Snake said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I lined those bars with special metals that repel all forms of psychic powers, how forgetful of me." Crocodile said slyly. "Now just enjoy the match, it is your friends out there right?"

"Let the match begin!" Ron Host shouted.

Marth drew his sword and dashed at Bowser. Bowser withdrew in to his shell and spun around rapidly. The attack repelled Marth, but Marth landed on his feet and charged again.

"Koopa Klaw!" Bowser slashed with his claw with enough force to create a small shockwave. Marth leaped over the attack however and kicked off of Bowser's head. Marth then turned around to slash at Bowser, but Bowser blocked the sword with his claws and breathed fire at Marth.

"Whoa!" Marth bent over backwards to avoid the stream of fire. "Avoid this!" Marth performed his sword dance and successfully slashed Bowser four times. "Sheild breaker!" Marth then made a powerful slash at Bowser.

"Not so fast!" Bowser slid out of the way and then did a head butt that sent Marth flying against the wall. Bowser then ran at that same wall as fast as he could and leaped at Marth. Marth rolled under Bowser's tackle and Bowser did a face plant against the wall. To Marth's surprise, Bowser turned around quickly and began to rapidly slash at him with his claws. Marth had to react quickly to avoid and block all of these aggressive attacks.

"Try this then!" Marth then stepped backward and thrust forward and made a countless number of rapid sword thrusts. Bowser wasn't able to knock the sword away and was getting stabbed at multiple times over and over.

"Whoa! What an intense battle!" Ron Host said.

"I didn't want to do this to you Marth but… Grrraaahhh!" Bowser blew a stream of fire at Marth that Marth had to stop his attack to avoid. He got his shoulder burnt pretty badly however. Bowser then breathed multiple fireballs in to the air before he proceeded to attack Marth again. Marth counter-attacked Bowser's first and second attacks quite easily. It was then that Bowser's fireballs began to rain down.

"Oh man!" Marth had to keep dodging left and right really quickly to avoid getting fried by the large fireballs falling from the sky. Bowser meanwhile inhaled until he couldn't inhale any more. Bowser then let loose a tremendous stream of fire at Marth. Marth didn't have time to dodge this large stream of fire after just dodging another fireball. When Bowser was done breathing, Marth was seen spinning his sword around rapidly to repel the flames, although he apparently couldn't keep from getting completely burnt since he was still singed a little bit.

"Dang, almost got you." Bowser said.  
"Pretty impressive, but let me show you what I'm capable of." Marth then charged forward at high speeds and avoided another blast of fire from Bowser by doing a barrel flip out of the way of it. Marth then dashed past Bowser too quickly to even be seen. When Marth sheathed his sword, Bowser collapsed on the ground.

"Augh…" Bowser groaned.

"And in one intense battle, Marth wins!" The crowd cheered for the first really interesting match in the whole tourney. Marth walked over and helped Bowser get up.

"I had to admit, I thought you had me a few moments ago." Marth said.

"Yeah… thanks." Bowser said.

"Next match is Sheik vs. Wes." Ron Host said. Sheik and Wes then entered the arena from the same elevators as earlier.

In the office…

"Hmm… your friends are pretty strong aren't they? But still, no match for me." Crocodile said.

"We could kick your butt any day of the week!" Ness said.

"Is that so?" Crocodile asked. "None of your friends have abilities or techniques to even hope to scratch me. Much less defeat me."

"Hmm…" Snake thought for a minute.

"Let this battle begin!" Ron shouted.

"I've been paying attention to your matches." Wes said as he pulled out a pokeball with a purple top instead of a red top, the ball also had purple ovals on it and an M. "And after seeing your techniques, I decided there is only one pokemon I have to fight you. Go Tyranitar!" He threw the ball and from it, a large green dinosaur looking pokemon with ridges on its back, sharp claws and teeth, and a mean stare appeared. When it did appear, a sandstorm brewed up.

"Whoa… this one might be a challenge." Sheik said as she struggled against the sandstorm. She made a few hand signs and then… "Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" Sheik breathed out a large fireball at Tyranitar. The fireball hit it and it just brushed off the part the fireball hit it.

"Tyranitar's part rock type, fire isn't as effective on it." Wes said. "Tyranitar! Thunder!" Tyranitar roared and it let loose a really powerful electric shock that struck Sheik with incredible force.

"Augh!" Sheik struggled to stand back up. She made another hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sheik made multiple clones of her appear and surround Tyranitar. They all threw eight senbon before they all formed shadow clones of the senbon. All of those senbon would most definitely have felled the most hardy of men, but the senbon harmlessly bounced off of Tyranitar's armored hide.

"Now use earthquake!" Tyranitar stomped the ground and caused an earthquake that damaged all of the clones and made them all disappear and it also dealt a lot of damage to Sheik as well.

"Heh… I had one more trick." Sheik said. She threw one senbon with a mini paper bomb attached to at Tyranitar's feet. It was then that Wes noticed that there was explosive powder scattered along the ground around Tyranitar.

"But how is she going to set it…?" Wes began to ask when the paper bomb exploded and thus caused a tremendous explosion around Tyranitar.

"Well, it looks like Shei…" Ron began to say. "Wait a minute! Tyranitar is walking out of the smoke!" Indeed, Tyranitar stepped out from the smoke, only clearly a lot angrier.

"Rooooooooaaaaaarrrr!"

"Use Hyper beam!" Wes shouted. Tyranitar charged up a ball of energy in its mouth and then fired a large beam of energy.

"Holy cow!" Sheik ducked to the side but was sent flying by the blast created when the hyper beam hit the spot she was standing. Tyranitar then needed to catch its breath.

"Alright, focus my magic…" Sheik focused her magic to her legs, arms, feet, and hands after a while of concentration. "That beam seems to take a lot of energy, so if I attack now…" Sheik charged forward at unseen speeds and leaped at Tyranitar. "Leaf Hurricane!" Sheik did a double swallow kick to Tyranitar's face. "Hiyah!" Sheik then followed this with several punches. She then did a flip kick, followed by a double fist slam and a double fist uppercut. She then landed and leaped at Tyranitar's chest and began to kick it multiple times. Tyranitar finally slapped her away with a might swing of it's claw.

"You're pretty strong, but try this! Blizzard!" Tyranitar inhaled and then breathed out a large gust of ice and wind.

"I've never seen a Tyranitar with such an impressive move set! What a dedicated trainer this Wes is!" Ron Host said.

The attack was actually pretty easy to dodge, as Sheik had quite an easy time doing so. "But none of my attacks seem to be working on this thing." Sheik said. "It's too heavy for any lotus techniques, and my other taijutsu will just be repelled. And my fire style is no good either. I'll have to try this again." Sheik then made more Shadow Clones and they all charged at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar! Blizzard!" Tyranitar used Blizzard again and this time he hit a few clones, but there were still quite a few clones left. They all leaped in to the air and began to spin down toward Tyranitar while focusing magic to one of their heels. They all then slammed their heels down on Tyranitar. The attack caused it to stagger, but it still regained it's senses and clawed all of the clones away.

"Too… weak… used… too much… energy…" Sheik said.

"Do you wish to forfeit?" Wes asked.

"No!" Sheik stood back up and began to run toward Tyranitar.

"Hyper beam!"

"Oh no! Wait, this is all stone, maybe I can…" Sheik made a few hand signs and when Tyranitar fired the hyper beam. "Earth Style!" Sheik slammed the ground and caused a chunk of the stone arena to flip up and make a shield. "Yes!" However the hyper beam was too powerful and blasted right through the wall of earth. "AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" The attack didn't make a direct hit, but it still did a tremendous amount of damage.

"Well, it seems the winner is Wes!" Ron Host yelled. The audience cheered at this battle.

"Here, this will help." Wes handed Sheik a bottle of water. "This water is the most nourishing water in Orre. You put up a good fight, I didn't think you actually would damage Tyranitar as much as you did.

"Thanks." Sheik said.

"Next up is Yoshi and Pikachu!" Ron Host declared. Yoshi and Pikachu then entered the coliseum. "Begin!"

"Yoshi!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu and Yoshi charged at each other. Pikachu used Skull Bash and Yoshi simply used a running head butt, the two attacks clashed, but Pikachud did slightly more damage. "Piiiiiikaaaachuuuu!" Pikachu launched a bolt of lightning at Yoshi. Yoshi dodged to the side and threw an egg at Pikachu that Pikachu rolled to the side to avoid. Pikachu then leaped in to the air and sent down multiple lightning bolts at Yoshi.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi then threw another egg that Pikachu had to dodge with quick-attack. Yoshi quickly turned around and used egg roll to ram a surprised Pikachu. "Yooooooshiiii!" Yoshi then proceeded to flutter kick Pikachu repeatedly.

"Pikachuu!" Pikachu then zapped Yoshi to repel him. "Pikachu!" Pikachu did a thunder jolt attack that Yoshi jumped over, only to get rammed in the chest and electrified at once. Yoshi countered this by throwing Pikachu in to the ground and using a flutter jump to get higher in to the air.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi then performed a ground pound attack and landed on Pikachu, square in the back.

"Piiiika…" Pikachu miraculously stood back up.

"What an amazing fight between these two. Still rarin' to go!" Ron Host said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi stuck out his tongue and tried to swallow Pikachu, but when he hit Pikachu, Pikachu sent out an electric spark that electrified Yoshi pretty badly.

"Piiiiiikaaaaachuuuu!" Pikachu charged up a lot of electricity and then sent out a zap cannon attack. The attack would have surely finished Yoshi, but it's low accuracy and the fact that Yoshi got out of his temporary paralysis allowed Yoshi to avoid it easily. "Yoshi!" Yoshi then threw multiple eggs at Pikachu that Pikachu couldn't avoid. While Pikachu was getting hit by these eggs Yoshi took this chance to run up and perform a head butt, followed by one more flutter kick.

"Chu…" Pikachu finally collapsed.

"And it looks like Yoshi wins!" Ron Host declared. "Our last match in the Quarter Finals will be between Bon Clay and Jigglypuff!" Ron Host said. Jigglypuff and Bon Clay then stepped in to the arena.

"Jigglypuff…" She sighed sadly.

"I can tell from your sad face that you think that it is such cruel fate for us to fight like this. But this is the way things have to be. Don't go easy on me." Bon Clay said.

"Jigglypuff…" She nodded.

"Begin!"

In the room…

"Ugh… Jigglypuff is tougher than she looks, but I don't think she can beat that guy." Ness moaned.

"This is troubling indeed." Snake said.

"Heh heh heh… my plans will fall in to place as planned." Crocodile said.

Bon Clay leaped at Jigglypuff and began throwing several ballerina kicks at Jigglypuff.

"En, deux, trois." Once again while keeping in perfect rhythm.

"Jiggly!" Jigglpuff tried throwing several slaps at Mr. 2, but he once again spun out of the way and countered with a kick that Jigglypuff would barely avoid.

"En, deux, trois!" This time he made a kick that landed and sent Jigglypuff flying across the arena. However she landed her feet against the wall and leaped off of the wall.

"Is that all you've got? Come on." Bon Clay said.

"Jiggly…" She sighed. Jigglypuff then cleared her throat. "Jiiiiiiigalllllyyyypuuuuff, jigallyyyyyyyyyypuuuuuuuuff. Jiiiiiiiigallllyyyyyypuuuuuuff, jigallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyypuffffff." Jigglypuff started to sing her song and everyone started to fall asleep.

In the waiting room…

Everyone in the waiting room was smart enough to cover their ears, but that's because the only people in the waiting room were Marth, Wes, and Yoshi.

In Crocodile's office…

"Augh…" Crocodile pressed a button and the openings in the room were closed off and Jigglypuff's song stopped coming through.

"The room is soundproofed too?" Ness asked. "Boy… this is annoying, I wish you would just fall asleep."

"Wait a minute…" Crocodile looked at the arena and Bon Clay had indeed fallen asleep. Ron Host had special earplugs that filtered out this song and thus stayed awake as well. "No! Mr. 2 is out?"

"And since her opponent… and the audience… and I'm sure a few of our viewers at home are asleep as well. Jigglypuff wins." Ron Host said.

"Jigglypuff!" She cheered jumping up and down.

"Grrrr… this calls for a change in plans…" Crocodile said. "Thankfully I wasn't completely unprepared." Crocodile pressed a button next to a speaker. "Evice, you're up, why don't you show the alliance what you are capable of." Crocodile said.

"Auuuuuudieeeeence, waaaaake uuuuuup." Ron Host was saying through the microphone. "For Pete's sake! Wake up!" He shouted. Everyone in the audience then woke up. "Well, I guess our next match is…"

"Cipher vs. the smashers!" Came someone's voice.

"That voice." Wes said. From the center of the ring, Evice, a few people in tights and visors, and one really big guy with red hair, a woman in a pink dress, a guy in a lab coat, a guy in yellow tights and a gigantic red and white afro, a big bald guy with a weird mustache, and a guy with red eyes, snaking gray hair, and a purple outfit appeared from the center of the ring. "It's Evice!" Wes said angrily and he dashed toward the elevators.  
"Wait, we're coming with you!" Marth said as he and Yoshi ran after him.

In the arena, Pikachu, Sheik, and Bowser had also leaped down in to the arena to confront this guy.

"And who are you?" Bowser asked.

"I am Evice, head of Cipher, and the greatest pokemon trainer to ever live.

"Until I came along." Wes said as he rose out of the elevator. That girl from the audience, Rui, also jumped down. "Rui and I took you down."

"Only because she would tell you about our shadow pokemon and you'd steal them!" Evice said.

"Steal them? W saved them from you since you closed off their hearts!" Rui said angrily.

"I'm getting sick of this chatter, I just want to take you guys down already." Bowser said.

"I have to agree with Bowser." Marth said while drawing his sword.

"Cipher! Attack!" Evice yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More evil cliffhangers! Well what do you guys think about this chapter? Let me know in a review.


	69. The Last Tower Battle

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Sorry for my lack of updates two days ago, I had a little writer's block with this chapter, but I finally have it. I also meant to post this yesterday, but my stupid computer wouldn't load the internet. But here is the next chapter now.

P.S.- I meant to add two other guys in the last chapter, so I went ahead and added them near the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Ron Host and the story itself

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last tower battle

Wes, and the six smashers stared down Evice and his Cipher organization behind him.

"Uh… well folks, this is a little out of my hands, I'll just be… going…" Ron Host began.

"No one is going anywhere!" Evice shouted. He snapped his fingers and all the doors and elevators locked up. "Not until I have my revenge and the deaths of the smashers!" Evice shouted.

"Evice is mine…" Wes said. He got his pokeballs full of pokemon ready to face off against Evice.

"Great, that just leaves us with…" Sheik began.

"Everyone else." Bowser finished as a bunch of goons with their pokemon surrounded them.

"Cipher Admins! Finish them!" Evice commands.

In Crocodile's office…

"They'll be creamed with all of those guys and their pokemon!" Ness said. "They need our help!"

"No chance of that… I can't risk you telling Evice about my plans of taking over the alliance." Crocodile said. "So now… I'm going to have to kill you right now." Crocodile said as he turned around.

"I'm not dying today!" Snake said as he threw some strange device on the ground.

"What the…?" It emitted a strange smoke and Crocodile started to feel a little dizzy. "What is this gas…?" Crocodile asked. Snake was holding a gas mask to his face and quickly gave one to Ness. Snake also pulled out a concealed lock pick and picked the lock to their cage and quickly slipped out with Ness.

"What was that gas?" Ness asked.

"It's a special gas that disorients the senses temporarily. I say we have… about forty-five minutes." Snake said.

"Yeah… we might want to clear out fast." Ness said.

"Well folks, since I'm obviously not going anywhere…" Ron Host said while looking at the Scyther and Pinser holding Ron Host by the neck with their blades and pinchers respectively. "… I'll just announce this major catastrophe." Ron Host said.

"Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Shiek blasted out multiple fireballs.

"Hey, I can do that too! And without hand signs!" Bowser protested. He inhaled and breathed out multiple fireballs as well; both of these took out several pokemon that leaped at them. They didn't notice that a bunch of bird type pokemon about to lunge at them from behind.

"PSI Rocking!" Colorful orbs then blasted the birds from behind and stopped them from running through Sheik and Bowser. "Hey guys!" Ness said. Behind him, Snake was ducking and punching and kicking any Pokemon and Cipher Peons that came near him.

"And it looks like a play from left field! Ness and Snake came out of nowhere and just saved the smashers, and it looks like Wes and Evice are going at it in a double battle between their pokemon!" Ron Host said, still being threatened.

"Quagsire! Use Ice Beam!" Wes commanded. Quagsire fired a beam of ice at Evice's Salamence.

"And it looks like a critical hit!" Ron said. Salamence shortly fell down.

"Flygon! Use flamethrower!" Wes commanded. Flygon then blasted his Scizor with a stream of flame. "Come on Evice! You're tougher than that!" Wes said.

"Shut up! You little twerp! Even after you defeated me… you still hunted us down like animals! Why would you do that? I was the leader!" Evice asked.

"Because you escaped from prison you twisted old man!" Wes shouted back.

"Slaking! Use Hyper Beam!" Slaking inhaled and then blasted a beam of energy that blasted Flygon in to oblivion. "Machamp! Use Focus Punch!" Machamp threw a powerful punch with his fists, the attack hit for some unfortunate reason. Quagsire was also eliminated. "You ruined everything! All of our hard work! Down the drain because of two kids!"

"Number one! That was three years ago!" Wes said. "And two, your hard work would have overthrown the whole world using Pokemon as fighting tools without hearts. What kind of sick plan is that?" Wes asked.

Meanwhile…

"Dolphin slash!" Marth leaped and took out a few aerial pokemon.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi threw his eggs in to a few crowds at a time.

"Pikachu! Piiiiikaaachuuu!" Pikachu zapped a lot of them in to submission.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff launched in to countless double slap and pound combos.

"Is that all of them?" Bowser asked.

"No way!" Said the freak with the red and white Afro. "I am Mirror B. the most musical of Cipher's admins! And now face the charms of my dance!

"Don't forget about me!" Said the really freakin' huge guy with red hair. "I am Dakim, the most aggressive of Cipher's admins!" Dakim said.

"And I am Venus, the most charming of Cipher's admins." The woman in a pink dress introduced.

"Ein, the smartest of the admins. Without a doubt." He said while looking at the others.

"Hey!" The other three protested.

"I am Gonzap! Former leader of team Snagem, until one of my former members backstabbed us!" The big bald guy said with scorn.

"And I… am Nascour, second in command of Cipher." The man with red eyes said.

"It's six against eight, you won't win." Snake said.

"You're forgetting we are all trainers." Nascour laughed.

"Snake, we've only got half an hour left." Ness said.

"What happens in half an hour?" Sheik asked.

"Trust us, we don't want to be here in half an hour." Snake said.

"Well, Let's finish this quickly then." Bowser said.

"Uh… guys… can we hurry this up?" Ron asked still being held at the neck.

"Gonzap's mine!" Bowser yelled while lunging at Gonzap.

"Go all of my Pokemon!" Gonzap yelled. An Armaldo, a Breloom, a Granbull, a Machamp, a Crawdaunt, and a Gyarodos appeared.

"Bring it on! I'm not afraid!" Bowser shouted. He blew fire at Breloom and knocked him out. Machamp lifted Bowser above his head with one arm. "Huh…?" Machamp then threw Bowser straight in to Granbull's jaws, where Granbull began to shake his head back and forth violently. Bowser could feel his muscles getting pulled. Out of desperation, he dug his nails in to Granbull's jaw. This at first made Granbull bite harder, but it finally caused him to let go. Machamp then charged at Bowser, but this time Bowser picked Granbull up and used him as a shield against the Machamp before using him as an improvised bludgeon. "Three down."

"Crawdaunt! Go!" Crawdaunt then came up behind Bowser and thwacked him in the back of the head and then pinched his tail!"

"Owwwwww!" Bowser quickly turned around and slashed Crawdaunt multiple times. The Armaldo came up and began slashing with its claws. Bowser then grabbed its arms, and breathed out a tremendous wave of fire in to its face. "Now all that's left is…" Bowser turns around to see Gyarados looming above him. "Uh-oh."

"Raichu! Thunder wave!" Venus commanded. Her Raichu hit Sheik with a wave of thunder.

"Now Meganium, solar beam!" The Meganium charged up sunlight. Sheik could barely make hand signs, but she was doing it with some effort. Meganium then released a white-hot beam of sunlight that burned straight through Sheik, but in a puff of smoke, she was replaced by a log. "Dusclops! Find her!" Venus commanded. Her Dusclops began looking around for any sign of Sheik.

"Pheonix Flower!" Fireballs came from above that hit Meganium, Dusclops, Raichu, and her Blissy.

"Quick Blissy, use soft-boiled!" However before Blissy could use the healing ability.

"Leaf Dancing Shadow!" Sheik kicked Blissy in to the air and then reappeared beneath her. "I'm a fast learner, so I borrowed this one from Sasuke." Sheik said. She kicked Blissy, then landed a fist on Blissy's chest area, followed by a fist slam on the head that sent Blissy flying back down to the ground. "Lion's barrage!" Sheik finished this with a spinning drop kick on Blissy's stomach area, cracking the egg in its pouch. "Anyone else?"

"Milotic!" Venus said. A beautiful looking sea serpent thing then slammed Sheik in to the ground with unbelievable force.

"This might be tough…" Sheik said.

"Let's dance all day!" Mirror B. said while three Ludicolo performed rain dance and surf moves respectively. Pikachu and Jigglypuff couldn't dodge these two surf attacks due to them having to dodge attacks from an Armaldo and an Exploud.

"Pikaaaaa!"

"Jigglyyyyy!"

"Piiiiikaaaachuuuu!" Pikachu then used thunder and fried the Ludicolo.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff then bowled over the Ludicolo, thus finishing them off. All that was left was an Armaldo and the Exploud.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi was jumping in to the air to avoid the earthquake moves Dakim's pokemon were using.

"Ha ha ha ha Sunny Day Solrock! Now Solar Beam Houndoom!" Because of the sunlight, Houndoom spent no time at all charging, the beam hit Yoshi's left leg.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi was beginning to fall back down. Yoshi then quickly swallowed Solrock and spit him in to Flygon.

"Flyyyyy!" It shouted. Yoshi then threw a lot of eggs at Houndoom and Claydol.

"You still have to face my swampert!" Dakim said.

"Psi Rocking!" Ness blasted a lot of Ein's pokemon with his orbs.

"Sword dance!" Marth slashed through the Manetric, Crobat, and Mantine, finishing them off.

"You won't be able to defeat these two! Rhydon earthquake!" His Rhydon then used an Earthquake that missed Ein's Gyarados but hit both Ness and Marth with tremendous force. "These two will wipe you out." Ein said.

Snake meanwhile was fighting Nascour. "My ghost and psychic pokemon will wipe you out." Nascour said. Snake scoffed and threw a grenade in to the crowd of Pokemon. The explosion knocked out the Walrein, Gardevior, and Xatu. The Blaziken leaped clear over the explosion and it didn't effect Dusclops. Snake pulled out some silver bullets and loaded them in to his gun and fired at the Dusclops.

"Well, that leaves only this Blaziken." Snake leaped to the side quickly to avoid the ground shattering kick from Blaziken. "But this one might be trouble." Snake said.

"Whoa! What utter chaos! The smashers and these Cipher guys are going in an all out attack against each other! The smashers seemed to have an edge but now it seems even on both sides! And now Wes and Evice are down to their last Pokemon!" Ron Host said, still being threatened by a Sycther and a Pinser.

"Go Tyranitar!" Wes shouted.

"Meet my newest Pokemon! Aggron!" He tossed out an Aggron and it growled menacingly.

"Blizzard!" The two trainers shouted. The attacks collided and caused a hurricane of snow and ice.

Boswer was getting blasted by water and slapped around by Gyarados. "Dang…" Boswer groaned. Sadly, the other smashers got piled on top of Bowser by the Pokemon they were left fighting. All of those Pokemon had now surrounded the eight smashers.

"You put up a good fight, but I'm not the nice guy who will give you another fighting chance." Nascour said. "Finish them!" The other pokemon were about to make their moves when the Ice hurricane swept over them and wiped out all of the pokemon except for Blaziken, Milotic, and Exploud.

"Now guys!" Sheik said. The smashers then teamed up on the three remaining Pokemon and naturally beat them up quite easily.

"I'm free!" Ron Host shouted as he sprang to his feet. The blizzard apparently wiped out the bugs surrounding him. The other two remaining Pokemon were still clashing with each other.

"Metal Claw!" Aggron clawed Tyranitar violently.

"Blizzard!" Tyarnitar hit back.

"Hyper Beam!" They both shouted at the same time. The two beams clashed and created an explosion.

"You'll never win!" Evice shouted.

"He's still got us!" Came Marth's voice. Marth delivered a slash at Aggron, but the armor repelled the slash.

"Fireball Jutsu!"

"Taste my fire breath!" Sheik and Bowser hit Aggron with fire and dealt a decent amount of damage to it."

"Uh… guys…" Ness started to say.

"I meant to ask, how much time do we have left?" Snake asked.

"3…2…1…" Ness winced.

"Those two will pay for fooling me!" Came Crocodile's voice.

"Who was that?" Bowser asked.

"Listen! We can't fight him now! Especially not in the condition we're in!" Snake said with haste in his voice.

"Why not?" Marth asked. He turned around and saw Crocodile in front of him. Out of instinct, Marth slashed at his head and it turned in to sand before reforming.

"Did you think that would work?" Crocodile asked angrily.

"Uh-oh…" Marth said. "Run!" Marth and the other smashers made a run for it as Crocodile let out a stream of sand from his arms.

"You won't escape me!"

"Blizzard!" Wes shouted. Tyranitar blew out a storm of ice that counter-acted Crocodile's sandstorm. "Return Tyranitar!" Wes then made a run for it. "Come on Rui!" Wes said grabbing Rui by the arm.

"I've unlocked the doors." Snake said. "Let's go!"

"Wait for me!" Ron Host made a run for the door as well.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Crocodile shouted.

"Ugh… Espeon!" Wes sent out Espeon. "Psychic!" Espeon managed to send Crocodile sending backward with his sandstorm.

A short ways away…

Two random people were looking at Realgem tower. The top had a humongous tornado of sand on top of it.

"What the heck is happening there?" One guy asked.

"No clue." The other guy answered.

Back to the frantic escape…

The smashers, Wes, Rui, and Ron Host just ran out of the tower. "We'll never escape him like this!" Bowser said.

"I have no choice!" Sheik made her hand signs. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Sheik must have focused a lot of magic in to that one, because the mist covered a freakishly larger area than usual. When Crocodile descended down from the top of the tower in a column of sand, the mist was clearing and the smashers were gone.

"You may have gotten away for now…" Crocodile said. "But if I'm correct, you still have to stop me, so sooner or later you'll have to find me again." Crocodile said.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Evice asked.

"Oh you… you didn't even get to fight the smashers… I don't think you're worthy of keeping your position in the alliance. In fact, you're not worthy of completing my own plans." Crocodile said.

"Your own plans?" Evice asked.

"Goodbye Evice…" Crocodile said while grabbing Evice with his only hand.

"What… are… you… dooooiiinnngg…" Evice asked with his voice growing increasingly dry. His skin was also beginning to dry up and prune up like a raisin.

"Don't worry about your Cipher organization, I'm sure someone else will take over. Not that I know or care." Crocodile said while laughing. He then dropped Evice's body. It was now completely dried up and showing no signs of life. "Thankfully, I still got the all of the money from the tournament and I didn't have to waste it by giving it to the winner of the tournament. I think I'll sell the tower now, and then… the rest of my plans will begin."

Meanwhile…

"Well, good luck you guys…" Wes said climbing on to some weird cycle thing, with Rui getting in to the sidecar.

"You guys won't help us?" Sheik asked.

"Yoshi?"

"No thank you, I've had my fun with Pokemon battles long enough…" Wes said. "I just want to live quietly now."

"Pikachu?"

"I think I'll live in some other region. Some region where I don't have to put up with some criminal organization." Wes said.

"Jigglypuff."

"You too Jigglypuff." Rui said happily. "I'm ready to go when you are." Rui said with a smile.

"Well I'm ready…" Wes said. "…goodbye everyone!" Wes said as he drove off.

"Well, now what?" Bowser asked. "We don't have any leads."

"Yeah… what town is this anyways?" Ness asked.

"Phenac city." Ron Host answered.

"Phenac city?" Ness asked.

"Yep, if you need a lead. You can probably find it here." Ron Host said. "Well see ya!" Ron Host said.

"Yoshi?"

"Oh don't worry, we'll see each other again soon…" Ron Host said with a maniacal grin. Smoke appeared around him and he disappeared. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That guy creeps me out." Bowser said.

"Well, we better get rested up before we try and fight that Crocodile again." Ness said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, like I said, I had writer's block, but I think this is a good chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	70. Missing Mayor

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Okay, here goes some more of the Orre arc. If you must know why I didn't have this ready yesterday, it's because this day has had the biggest up and down of my life thus far. But we won't go in to detail.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missing Mayor

The smashers entered the city. "Wow… it's beautiful…" Zelda said. The city had white stone buildings, clean stone sidewalks, and water flowing through several parts of the city.

"I have to admit, I am impressed." Bowser said.

"Pika…" He sighed happily.

"Yoshi Yoshi!"

"Yoshi… we don't have time to go exploring for food." Ness said.

"Jigglypuff." She nodded.

"Right, we have to look around for leads on Crocodile." Snake said.

"Shouldn't we rest first though?" Ness asked.

"He's right, there isn't much point in looking for Crocodile if we aren't in top shape to fight him." Marth said. _"Especially after my Falchion did nothing to him…" _Marth thought to himself.

"_They are right, we should be in top shape to face him. After all, my bullet didn't hurt him. And I doubt he would be that disoriented to not use sand powers even with another gas bomb." _Snake thought.

"I agree, let's find some place to rest." Zelda said.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu pointed to the pokemon center.

"But that's only for pokemon right?" Bowser asked.

"Jigglypuff, puff puff." Jigglypuff answered.

"Okay." Ness said. So the eight of them walked toward the pokemon center.

The next day…

The smashers were sleeping soundly when…

"Get up! Move it people! We have work to do!" Snake shouted. "Go go go go!" Bowser fell off a couch on to the floor and hit his head. Everyone else jumped up really surprised.

"Huh?" Ness thought for a minute. "But it's only six A.M." Ness said groggily.

"I know, I let you people sleep in too much." Snake said. "We have some investigation to do now, so let's go!" Snake shouted.

"Pika…"

"Jiggly…"

"Yoshi…"

"Too… early…" Zelda groaned.

"Man… I haven't had to wake up this early in forever…" Marth said.

"Ow… my head…" Bowser said.

After a lot of complaining, the smashers all walked out of the Pokemon center and looked around.

"I suggest we split up." Snake said. "I'll go with Pikachu… Ness, you can take Jigglypuff."

"Okay." Ness said.

"Jiggly…"

"I'll go with Yoshi." Zelda said.

"But that leaves me with Marth." Bowser said.

"You make it sound like it's a problem." Marth said.

"Let's just go ask around." Snake said. So the smashers took off to various parts of the city.

"So who should we ask?" Marth said.

"Let's try that guy jogging around the fountain." Bowser said. Bowser then strolled up to the fountain.

"Wait Bowser! You shouldn't…" Marth began.

"Excuse me, but do you…" Bowser began to ask.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! A giant talking pokemon! Run Castform!" The guy said and ran off really quickly with a tiny gray pokemon floating behind him.

"Hmph… giant talking pokemon indeed." Bowser said, clearly insulted.

"I tried to warn you." Marth said.

"Run for it Jigglypuff!" Ness said. Ness and Jigglypuff then ran in to the fountain area.

"What are you running from?" Marth asked.

"I accidentally let it slip that Jigglypuff is not my pokemon and…"

"A wild pokemon!"

"You never see those around here! Let's catch it!" A mob of random Pokemon trainers was running full speed at Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff!" Everyone ran for his or her lives after that.

Yoshi and Zelda were checking the coliseum. It was an awesome looking building with water flowing from the top of it and covering the whole dome.

"So… you want to know about this guy named Crocodile?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes."

"Yoshi." He nodded.

"Well………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………I don't know who the heck he is." The receptionist said. Yoshi and Zelda then fell over anime style. "How would you like to enter a tournament?" She asked.

"We're not trainers." Zelda said.

"He's not a pokemon?" The receptionist asked while looking at Yoshi.

"Yoshi." He shook his head.

"Let's go…" Zelda sighed.

Snake and Pikachu were checking out the Prestige Gym. "Look, I wish I could help you, but I don't have time right now, we have a crisis on our hands." The gym leader, who had purple hair and a mostly white outfit, told Snake and Pikachu "Our current mayor went missing." He said.

"Listen… Justy wasn't it? What if we helped you find him?" Snake asked.

"That would be most appreciated, but we haven't turned up anything. We even checked his house for clues." Justy said.

"Come on, let's get the others." Snake said.

"Pikachu." He nodded. Everyone was now at the mayor's house in his bedroom.

"My plan is that Pikachu and Yoshi sniff out something of the mayor's, and we sniff him out." Snake said.

"Yeah but for all we know, he could be across the desert." Bowser said.

"That's ridiculous, he'd have to have been kidnapped for a mayor to just leave town like that." Marth said.

"Well it's possi… whoa!" Bowser suddenly slipped and fell on his stomach. "What did I slip on?" He asked painfully. Yoshi sniffed his smelly feet and almost passed out.

"Yoshi…" He said.

"You got a whiff of wax?" Zelda asked.

"Wait a minute… wax… a guy named Mr. 2… he has been kidnapped!" Bowser declared.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him.

"There was this guy named Mr. 3 who could make wax from his body as hard as steel. I bet he was here!" Bowser said.

"Well if that's the case… how are we going to find him across a desert?" Snake asked.

"I know! I could use PSI teleport until Yoshi and Pikachu picked up something." Ness suggested.

"I want to go too!" Bowser said.

"I can only hold two people at a time." Ness said.

"Pikachu?"

"I guess if you rode on Yoshi's back you could come." Ness said.

"Alright then. Yoshi, Pikachu, Ness, and Bowser will go look for the mayor, the rest of us will wait here." Marth said.

"Okay." Everyone said. Ness, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Bowser were all ready to use teleport.

"Hold on." Ness said. He ran forward at speeds high enough to leave a trail of fire behind him.

Meanwhile…

Mr. 3 and Miss. April Fool's day were riding in a carriage pulled along by a Rhyhorn with a woman bounded and gagged in the back of the carriage. "This stinks, why do we have to get such a slow method of transportation?" Mr. 3 pouted.

"zzzzzz…" Miss April Fool's day snored.

"Hey! Are you listening!" He yelled.

"Huh? What? I guess we aren't allowed one because we need a higher rank." She yawned.

"Maybe I'll get promoted when I give the Mayor to Mr. 0!" Mr. 3 said enthusiastically.

"Then what?" She asked sleepily.

"I don't know… there is a Mr. 2 already isn't there?" Mr. 3 said. Suddenly a strange wormhole opened up a few paces ahead of them and Ness and company came out of it screeching to a halt right in front of the spooked out Rhyhorn.

"Smell anything Yoshi and Pikachu?" Ness asked.

"Pikachu…"

"Yoshi…?"

"What do you mean it smells really close?" Bowser asked. The four of them turned around and saw Mr. 3 and Miss April Fool's day. The smashers blinked, and the BW agents blinked for a minute.

"AAAAGGHH! It's you!" Bowser and Mr. 3 shouted at the same time.

"Hand over the mayor of Phenac City." Bowser said.

"Not a chance! Now that you're here, I'll pay you back for what you did back on Keyhaul Key." Mr. 3 said.

"Yoshi!"

"Ha ha ha ha! I hope you guys are ready to die." Mr. 3 said confidently when in reality… _"Why did I have to run in to these guys in the desert? The sun will melt my wax." _He thought nervously. "Miss April Fool's Day! Let's go!" He shouted.

"Okay…" She yawned while munching on a rice cracker. Mr. 3 launched streams of wax in to the air and they formed spikes as they fell back down toward the smashers. They all managed to duck to the side to avoid the attack. Mr. 3 then created knives out of wax and threw them at Bowser while Bowser jumped to the side. Bowser blew fire to melt them before they could hit him.

"Ha! No chance!" Bowser said.

"PK Thunder!" Ness launched a ball of lightning that swerved to the side and hit a cactus that had red paint on it. "Huh?"

"Red is the color of distraction." Miss. April Fool's Day said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu launched a lightning bolt to fry the cactus and it worked. Meanwhile, Mr. 3 had made a sword out of wax and was attacking Bowser. Bowser blocked the attack a few times before the wax started to melt.

"This desert sun isn't working out for you is it?" Bowser asked snidely.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi then rammed Mr. 3 in the ribs really hard.

"Owwww!" He yelped.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi then performed an egg roll, straight in to a rock that was once again painted red. "Yoshi…"

"Why are you talking about pretty stars?" Bowser asked.

"How dare you!" Ness pulled out his yo-yo and launched it at Miss. April Fool's Day, who jumped back and flung black paint at Ness that hit his hat.

"Wait, what was black again?" Bowser thought for a minute. Then Ness turned on Pikachu and sent him flying with his bat. "Oh yeah…" Bowser said. It was then that what felt like a gigantic weight hit him in the head. "What the…?" Bowser turned around and saw Mr. 3 was throwing a glob of wax at him. Bowser ducked just in time to avoid it.

"No more games!" Mr. 3 said. Mr. 3 then surrounded himself with wax and formed a suit of armor around him. "Even in the sun, I'll be able to keep this suit together by continuing to make wax." Mr. 3 said with a really evil tone.

"It's still wax!" Bowser shouted. He let out a stream of fire that hit the red that was still on the rock. "Oh well, at least I burned it off." However when he turned around, Mr. 3 landed a punch on his face with his armor. The punch was really strong since it sent him flying in to another rock and breaking it in to pieces.

"Yaaaaahh!" Ness was still swinging his bat around at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu then leaped over Ness' head and snatched the cap off of his head.

"Huh? What just happened?" Ness asked.

"Pikachu…" Happily. He then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Now what's wrong?" Ness asked.

"I painted yellow on his back. Yellow is the color of laughter." Miss. April Fool's Day said.

"PK Fire!" Ness fired a blast at Pikachu's back.

"Piiiiiikaaaaa!" He yelped. The flame burned off the yellow, but it burned Pikachu pretty badly.

"PSI life up!" Ness then healed Pikachu.

"Now let's… have a picnic." Ness said happily.

"Okay." Miss April Fool's Day said as she pulled out a bunch of rice-crackers and tea.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Bowser asked while sumo wrestling with the candle-champion suit.

"Green is the color of peace. I painted the ground green." Miss. April Fool's day said.

"Augh! This is getting annoy- oof!" Mr. 3 managed to kick Bowser with one of the really thick legs.

"Die!" Mr. 3 then began to clobber Bowser continually with the Candle Champion's round hands.

"Yoshi!"

"Huh?" Mr. 3 turned around and he saw Yoshi's foot land in his face and kick Mr. 3 really hard.

"Take this!" Bowser then breathed out a stream of fire at Mr. 3 and melted the candle champion faster than he could keep the suit together.

"Agh!" The flames also scorched the ground that Ness and Pikachu were standing on.

"Auuuugh!" Pikachu and Ness shouted while really scorched.

"PSI life up!" Ness healed both him and Pikachu.

"Pikaaachuuuuu!" Pikachu then zapped Miss. April Fool's day and Mr. 3.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHH!" The two were then sent flying in to the sky in different directions.

"Don't worry mayor, we're here now." Ness said as he untied her and took the tape off of her mouth.

"Ow." She said as Ness ripped the tape off.

"Sorry." Ness said. "Now… how am I going to get back?" Ness asked.

"I'll carry her." Bowser said.

"Um… thank you I guess…" The mayor said, obviously freaked out. Bowser grabbed her and grabbed Ness' hand. Pikachu climbed on Yoshi's back and Yoshi grabbed Ness' hand.

"Let's go guys." Ness said "PSI teleport!" The five then disappeared and took off for Phenac City.

At Phenac gate…

"What's taking them so long?" Marth asked.

"I just have this feeling that they'll be here any second." Zelda said.

"Jigglypuff." Suddenly they reappeared and accidentally crashed in to the other smashers.

"Ow…" Marth said.

"That could have been a little more pleasant." Snake grumbled.

"Well, thank you very much." The mayor said getting up. "If that guy brought me to see this Mr. 0, then I might not have lived."

"Mr. 0? Is that what they call Crocodile?" Ness asked.

"Crocodile? What about him?" The mayor asked.

"You know him?" Marth asked.

"I take it that you need a little help. Come with me then." She said. "I might as well do something before my term as mayor is up." She said.

"You're not going to be mayor soon?" Snake asked.

"No, it's almost time for reelections." She said.

"Oh." Bowser said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I decided to leave it at that. The next chapter we will continue the Orre arc.


	71. Odd Numbers

Ultimate Smash Adventure

When we last left the smashers, they had asked around Phenac City, hoping to find a lead on Crocodile. Eventually, they had to fight Mr. 3 and Ms. April Fool's Day to save the current Mayor of Phenac City. But what became of Mr. 3? And what information does the mayor have to share with the smashers?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd Numbers

The smashers and the mayor were now sitting in her office. The mayor behind her desk, and the smashers either sitting in other seats or standing. "So you know something about Crocodile?" Zelda asked.

"Yes I do." The mayor said. "I happen to be good friends with the hands and they told me a good place to go on vacation. It just so happened to be this place called the Grand Line." She said.

"Grand Line? I think Luffy and his friends mentioned a place like that." Bowser said.

"Yoshi." He nodded.

"Pikachu?"

"I've already told you that story." Bowser said.

"Anyways. From what I heard while I was vacationing. Crocodile was one of the seven warlords of the sea." The mayor said.

"Is that bad?" Marth asked.

"The warlords were former pirates, all of them were by far the most feared pirates at the time, however they struck a deal with the Navy, where they only steal from other pirates or corrupt towns. And all of them are very strong." She said.

"Do they have bounties?" Bowser asked.

"Since they work for the Navy, no. But they usually had some of the highest bounties on their heads. Crocodile's used to be… 80,000,000 berrys." She said.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" The others couldn't hide the shocked look on their faces either.

"That's got to be a whole lot!" Ness said.

"It is. As for why Crocodile's in this alliance you're talking about. I don't know." She said.

"He said that soon, Kefka would be taking orders from him." Snake said.

"?" Everyone except for Ness looked at him quizzically.

"Well, first we should explain a few things we learned about the alliance to the mayor." Ness said. "And then Snake and I can explain about Crocodile." Ness said.

Meanwhile…

There was some old train engine that had a few gas pumps. There was also a ramp going in to the engine. The sign hanging at the door read "Outskirt Stand." Inside, there was a woman with blue hair tied in a bandana and she was also wearing glasses behind the counter cleaning glasses. The other seats and tables were empty. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Come on come on come on come on! Hurry hurry hurry! We can't wait all day Mr. 4!" A short portly woman with bushy brown hair, sunglasses, white shirt, fairly tight pants, and sandals walked in followed by a really really big and fat guy with blonde hair, and did I mention he was big?

"Ms. Groundhog's Day, Mr. 4. Glad to see you here." The woman behind the counter said.

"Uuuuhh…" The big guy that was obviously Mr. 4 uttered.

"The guy that runs this place is out for the week. I told you he would be last week." The woman said.

"Hello Paula!" Shouted Ms. Groundhog's Day. She then started slapping the table over and over. "Orange Tea now now now! Not to hot, I want it Fast!" She shouted really quickly.

"I see you didn't make that switch to decaf." Paula said pouring her a cup of Orange Tea. "Apple Tea for you Mr. 4?" Paula asked.

"Yyyeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss…" He said really slowly. Really SLOWLY.

Ms. Groundhog's Day had already finished off her tea. "Ow, my hip. Massage it for me Mr. 4!" She shouted.

"Yyyeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss…" He said as slowly as last time. Suddenly, they all hear some ballet music.

"En, deux, trois." Came an all too familiar chant. "Keep in rhythm men. En, deux, trois. En, deux, trois."

"I guess Mr. 2's here." Said Paula. Mr. 2 came in on his tiptoes with a few of his men behind him.

"Alright men, now go outside and keep practicing while you wait for me." Mr. 2 said.

"Yes Mr. 2!" The men said as they all danced off.

"And how's my entrance?" He asked in his usual gay manner.

"Stupid as always." Paula said.

"Hmph… no appreciation for the fine art of ballet." Mr. 2 said. He then turned around and faced Mr. 4 massaging Ms. Groundhog's Day's hip. "Well, if it isn't the fatty pair." He said.

"Hey! You shouldn't talk to us like that freak!" Ms. Groundhog's Day shouted.

"Never mind." Mr. 2 said sitting down.

"Takopa right?" Paula asked.

"That's right! It's deeeeelicious." Mr. 2 said. "I heard all the agents were supposed to be here today. Must be pretty important." Mr. 2 said. Suddenly a buff man with a shaved head wearing desert clothes walked in holding two guys that were beaten up and bloodied in his hands. He then threw them on the ground.

"They were doing strange moves in the desert. They're still alive, but unconscious." The guy said.

"Hey! That's my men!" Mr. 2 said looking at his two beaten up subordinates.

"Strange friends like that will lead to your downfall." The guy said.

"I'll show you not to mess with my men!" Mr. 2 said while getting up. Mr. 2 threw a kick that the guy backed away from and threw a punch. Mr. 2 did a spin while ducking under that punch.

"Sock him! Beat that guy up!" Ms. Groundhog's Day was cheering.

"Wwwwwoooooooooooowwww." Mr. 4 said slowly while watching the two fight and dodge each other's blows.

"En, deux, trois." Mr. 2 chanted perfectly in rhythm while throwing kicks and dodging counters. Finally… "En…" Mr. 2 dodged a blow. "Deux…" Mr. 2 did a sweep kick that the guy jumped over. "trois!" Mr. 2 then landed a kick that hit that guy in the chest while he was still jumping, a hard kick that sent the guy flying out the door.

"What footwork!" Ms. Groundhog's Day gasped. The guy did a backflip in mid-air and landed on his feet and skidded a little bit.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" The guy said. Suddenly Paula stepped in the way of that guy.

"Alright, that's enough Mr. 1." Paula said.

"Out of my way Ms. New Year's Eve!" Mr. 1 demanded. Mr. 2 was also trying to run for Mr. 1 to continue attacking him. But Mr. 4 was holding by the arms.

"Let me go fatty! Let me at him!" Mr. 2 demanded. Paula, who was really Ms. New Year's Eve then did a quick change with her wardrobe. Her blue hair fell out of the bandana; she was wearing a long sleeve coat, an incredibly revealing top underneath her coat, and some tight pants.

"Now then, it's time to go meet the boss. Face to face." Ms. New Year's Eve said. Everyone there gasped. "That's right, in all the time we've worked for Mr. 0, it's finally time to see his face." She said.

Back with the smashers…

"So he's going to betray the alliance?" Marth asked.

"Exactly." Snake said. "But as for how he plans on doing it, I don't know." Snake said.

"You said they were looking for this black rune right?" The mayor asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

"Well, rumor has it that a strange black stone exists somewhere in this desert. Maybe he believes that it's another piece to this black rune." She said.

"You know… that just might be it." Marth said. "Do you know where it is?" Marth asked.

"Well… sort of." She said.

"Oh well, it's not that important." Snake said.

"Why not?" Bowser asked.

"Think about it, all of this can be solved by beating Crocodile." Snake said.

"Yoshi." He nodded.

"But can we really take him?" Marth asked.

"If all of us work together, I'm sure we can beat him." Zelda said.

"Jigglypuff."

"Pikachu."

"Crocodile can probably be found at his own personal base." The mayor said. "It's on the coast far to the east of here." She said.

"How do you know that?" Ness said.

"The public knows Crocodile as just another tycoon." She said. "And you guys ended up telling me who he was, so I thought the information might be helpful."

"It is. Thanks." Marth said.

"I'll have some vehicles for desert travel ready for you. But you'll have to wait about an hour or so." She said.

"Pikachu…" He sighed.

Meanwhile…

The Baroque works agents were being carried in a carriage pulled along by a team of Rhyhorns and Lairons. Finally, they pulled up to this pyramid building only a few miles away from the ocean. But it was still surrounded by desert sand. The agents then walked inside and after a while of walking. They finally came to this room with a large table and enough chairs for them to sit at. The room had windows, but the windows weren't looking outside, rather they were looking in to a tank of water that had numerous Gyarados swimming in it.

"Where is he? I want to see him! I can't wait!" Ms. Groundhog's Day said while banging the table rapidly.

"Can't someone calm her down before she snaps my last good nerve?" Mr. 2 asked.

"Just be patient, all of you." Ms. New Year's Eve said. Suddenly a lot of sand gathered in the gigantic chair at one end of the table.

"Hello, agents." The chair turned around to reveal Crocodile, smiling his usual arrogant smile.

"Crocodile!" The agents gasped.

"But you're one of the Seven Warlords? Why would you lead an underground crime syndicate?" Ms. New Year's Eve asked.

"Just like I don't need permission from the government to do what I want, I also don't need to be ordered around by some clown faced lunatic." Crocodile said.

"Clown faced lunatic?" Mr. 1 asked.

"Yes… you see, none of you know that our little alliance is lead by a man named Kefka. I'm sure you've heard the legends." Crocodile said. "Well even so, soon Baroque works will take over the alliance and we'll be the rulers of every dimension instead of Kefka."

"How will we do that? He's supposed to be really really powerful right?" Ms. Groundhog's Day asked.

"It's quite simple… all we need is another piece to the black rune." Crocodile said. "And one piece is in this desert. Once we acquire it, we will just need one more piece before Kefka can completely put together the whole Black Rune. Once he does that, I'll take it from him and with the money I made from the tournament I hosted, we'll form a large army of our own to over throw the alliance. And then we'll rule everything!" Crocodile said. "However, this piece of the Black Rune is important, so in front of you, I have laid out your final assignments for this operation." The agents picked up pieces of paper that had a lot of stuff written on it. "Now destroy them so that no one will know about this operation." The agents then all reached for a candle on the table and burned all of their parchments.

"And what about me?" Came a familiar voice. Mr. 3 then came walking down the stairs. Everyone turned and stared at him.

"Weren't you supposed to bring me the mayor of Phenac City?" Crocodile asked. "Where is she?"

"Well, the smashers came and…"

"The smashers?" Crocodile yelled, getting angrier by the second. "Why didn't you kill them then?" Crocodile asked.

"Well, they proved to be… um… a lot…" Mr. 3 said while getting nervous as Crocodile was getting angry. Crocodile then stood up and started walking toward Mr. 3. "Wait! Uh, There was this kid with a baseball hat, and this guy that looked like a turtle and…"

"We already know about them!" Crocodile said as he reached for Mr. 3 with his right hand. He grabbed Mr. 3 by the neck. "You used to be one of the best Mr. 3. But your failures lately have been too frequent and too many." As Crocodile was holding him, Mr. 3's skin began to dry up and prune up.

"Waaaateeeer… waaateeer…" Mr. 3 moaned while drying up. Crocodile then dropped him on the floor.

"If you insist." Crocodile said. He pushed a concealed switch with his foot and Mr. 3 fell down below where the tank surrounded the room.

The floor around Mr. 3 opened up and a Gyarados came up through the hole with a lot of water. "A gyarados!" Mr. 3 shouted. The Gyarados then swallowed Mr. 3 in one gulp. The other agents looked down at the scene, horrified at what just happened.

"Now then… let's get this operation underway." Crocodile said. The agents nodded nervously and took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh… I don't know how I did on this chapter. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review.


	72. Evil Mastermind Crocodile

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Well, I have to admit I've been so much happier lately than I've felt in a while. So I'm going to keep writing this story as best as I can. So here's chapter seventy-two.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Ron Host and the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evil Mastermind Crocodile

"Well, here are the desert vehicles." The mayor said. She pointed to four hover vehicles.

"Man, what technology the pokemon world has." Marth said.

"I have to admit, this is decent tech." Snake said.

"Yoshi?"

"There's only four because some of us can't learn to drive these." Zelda said. "And Ness is too young."

"Aw man, again?" Ness complained.

"I guess the big one's mine." Bowser said. There was a fairly big hover car that could accommodate Bowser's bulk and one other person.

"Yoshi." Yoshi decided to climb in with Bowser. The other vehicles were hover bikes, and two of them had passenger cars.

"I'll take the lone one." Marth said.

"I'll take this one then." Zelda said. "I think you and Jigglypuff can fit in this one." Zelda said.

"Pika."

"Jiggly." The two of them could indeed fit inside the passenger car.

"I guess that leaves you and I Ness." Snake said as he climbed on the bike while Ness took the passenger car.

"Well, best of luck to you mayor." Ness said.

"Good luck to you guys." Mayor said. The vehicles started up and left a cloud of dust. Except for Zelda's.

"Wait! How do you start this thing?" Zelda yelled. Pikachu and Jigglypuff sweat-dropped. Marth drove backwards.

"Hey, I know how to drive this thing, how come you can't figure it out?" Marth asked.

"Well, do you start it like this?" Zelda pressed a button, however her foot was on the accelerator and she sped off like a rocket. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"I guess we have to start somewhere." Marth said as he sped off. The smashers had been driving for a while. A really really long time.

"Yoshi?"

"No." Bowser answered.

"Yoshi?"

"No." Bowser asked with growing agitation in his voice.

"Yoshi?"

"NO!" Bowser yelled.

"Yoshi?"

"AAAAAAUUUUGGHH!" Bowser finally snapped and he threw Yoshi out of the car. However, since he took his hands off the wheel, the car went out of control and crashed. Everyone stopped and went back to check on Bowser.

"Next time, you won't take your hands off the wheel." Snake said.

"Next time, you won't take your hands off the wheel, yadda yadda yadda." Bowser said while mocking Snake. "Fine."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi threw an egg at Bowser's face for throwing him out like that. So the smashers drove off once again for the base. After a much shorter while, a bunch of other hover vehicles got in the way of them.

"Alright! Hand over all of your pokemon and money!" One of several bald guys in red vests shouted.

"Leave these jokers to me, I'll catch up." Bowser said as he climbed out of his car.

"Yoshi Yoshi." He got out of the car too.

"These are pokemon trainers, maybe I should stay too." Marth said getting off of his bike.

"The rest of us will find Crocodile." Snake said.

"Good luck." Zelda said as the others drove off.

"Well, you guys going to hand over your pokemon?" A bald guy asked.

"The only pokemon with us are those two you saw with the others, and they aren't ours either." Bowser said.

"Yoshi!"

"Who are you guys anyways?" Marth asked.

"We are Team Snagem. Our boss finally decided to leave Cipher for good. Oh well, now we can do what we want." They said. "Now hand over you money." The team then threw out lots of various pokemon.

"Here we go guys." Marth said as he and the other two took fighting stances.

With the other smashers…

"Hey look! That must be it!" Ness said.

"Jigglypuff!" She said really happily.

"Why are you happy that there's a welcoming committee?" Snake asked. As Jigglypuff and Snake pointed out, there was a large band of guys that looked just like ordinary people, except for the fact that they all had guns and swords.

"Here we go guys." Zelda said. Transforming in to Sheik. The smashers stopped the bikes short and got off.

"Take this!" Snake threw bombs in to the crowds and detonated them. Snake then pulled out a knife and gun and either slashed, kicked, or shot anyone that got near him.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sheik made a few hand signs and blew a large fireball in to a crowd. She then used her advanced taijutsu and to kick everyone else's butts.

"Piiiiiikaaaaa…" A large number of these lackeys surrounded Pikachu and leaped at him. "chuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu then let out a large discharge of energy that zapped them all. Jigglypuff used a defense curl to soften the blow from some random kick. When Jigglypuff touched ground, she immediately began to use Rollout. Due to the defense curl, her rollout was a lot more powerful and flattened any lackeys she ran over.

"You're going down kid." Said some lackey.

"PSI Rocking!" Ness used his signature attack and all of the colorful orbs wiped out all of the lackeys. "Too easy." Ness said.

"Now let's get inside!" Snake said. The smashers ran inside and ran in to several lackeys along the way.

"A fork in the hallway?" Ness asked rhetorically.

"Pikachu."

"Considering who we're up against, splitting up may not be a good idea." Zelda said. "All for going right?" two raised their hands. "Well, I guess we're going to the right then." The smashers then ran to the right. Suddenly the floor opened up beneath them.

"Piiiiikaaaaa!"

"Jigglypuuuuuuuuuf!"

"It was a trap!" Ness shouted.

"Not now!" Zelda shouted.

"Not again." Snake said simply. The smashers landed in some cage with a really hard…

THUD

"Owwww…" Ness said.

"Pikaaaaaaa…"

"NOOOOOOOO!" The other smashers tried to stop Pikachu.

"CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu tried zapping the bars, but the bolts bounced off and zapped the hell out of the smashers.

"I am getting sick of this…" Snake groaned.

"Heh heh heh heh… what are the odds that I'd capture the same two people twice, and a few of their friends." Crocodile laughed while walking up to the cage.

"…" That was Snake.

"…" And that was Ness.

"So you're Crocodile." Zelda said.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff ran up to the bars and tried to squeeze through, but the bars were too tight for even Jigglypuff to squeeze through.

"Pikachu!"

"Heh… the mighty smashers, here in one place. I seem to be missing a few though. Oh well." Crocodile said. "It's too bad that even you won't be able to stop me though." Crocodile said.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"You may have stopped my first attempt to take the mayor, but I'll have her. And she'll tell me where I can find what I need." Crocodile said.

"Yeah right, this time the residents of the town will be much more diligent even if she was kidnapped again." Ness said.

"I doubt it. I don't even think they'll want her back." Crocodile said.

"What?"

Meanwhile…

Everyone in Phenac City was gathered for a town meeting at the center fountain. "There's the mayor!" Someone shouted. The mayor was standing at the top of the stairs with a bunch of trainers in uniforms behind her.

"Why does she have so many trainers behind her?" Someone asked. Even Justy was standing next to the mayor.

"Attention Phenac City!" The mayor blared through a megaphone. "As you know, someone recently attempted to kidnap me. Someone who needs to find out about the secrets this city may hold for his own evil designs." Everyone nodded in agreement. "And after some difficult thinking and consulting, both Justy and I agreed… that to protect the city, Phenac City needs to be destroyed!"

"What!" Everyone gasped.

"But you loved this city!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"It is because I love this city that it needs to be destroyed!" The mayor shouted. "Now Justy!"

"Go trainers!" Justy ordered. The trainers all threw out a large number of pokemon and ordered them to use various attacks like earthquake, hyper beam, and solar beam to destroy each building. Chaos ensued and everyone began to run from the flames and rubble. As everyone was trying to leave, Mr.1 and Ms. New Year's Eve killed everyone too quickly for anyone to know just how they were killing them. Several others managed to escape from the chaos through the only gate that wasn't guarded. The mayor, Justy, and the trainers began to run away to get out of sight of everyone else.

"Ha ha ha ha!" The mayor's voice suddenly changed in to a familiars gay's voice. The mayor's face then changed in to Mr. 2's face. "I think I made a gooood mayor. Don't you agree men?" The trainers and Justy threw off wigs and costumes to reveal themselves to be Mr. 2's men.

"Right Mr. 2, you were excellent." The men cheered. Around another corner, a kid saw them all throw off their disguises.

"The mayor was… I've got to tell someone!" The kid then began to run off, but he ran in to someone's leg. "Ow…" The kid looked up and saw Mr. 1 and Ms. New Year's Eve.

"Whether you're a kid or not, you know too much." Mr. 1 said as he reached for the kid.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" The kid screamed.

On the outskirts of the town, really far away, Ms. Groundhog's Day and Mr. 4 were in a desert car with the real Mayor and Justy were bound and gagged once again. Ms. Groundhog's Day and Mr. 4 were watching the chaos through binoculars.

"What fun! Run run run! Die die die!" Ms. Groundhog's Day shouted while laughing.

"Haaaaaaa haaaaaa haaaaaa." Mr. 4 laughed as slowly as ever.

"Now come on! We have to go go go!" Ms. Groundhog's Day said. She threw Justy out of the car, still bound and gagged, and took the mayor with them.

Back with the smashers…

"You're planning what?" The smashers shouted.

"How could you do such a thing!" Zelda demanded.

"I don't care about worthless weaklings like the people in that city. If it will get me what I want, I will get it." Crocodile laughed. "Now then…" Crocodile pulled out a key. "Any guesses what this key is for?" Crocodile taunted.

"Big deal." Snake said. He had his finger on one part of his vest, but that part was feeling empty. "What the…?" He looked and the pocket he was fingering was empty. "My lock picks!"

"You mean these lock picks?" Crocodile asked holding several lock picks in his hand before breaking them all in half. "I guess this key is all you have to let you out… oops." Crocodile then let go of the key and let it fall to the floor. Crocodile then stepped on a hidden switch and a trapdoor opened up beneath the key. As it fell down, the floor below opened up and another Gyarados appeared and swallowed the key before it hit the floor.

"No!" Ness shouted.

"Jigglypuff!"

"Oh dear… that was the only key to that cell, and clumsy me dropped it in to a Gyarados stomach. Oh well, I just remembered that it's about feeding time. Could I get you to feed my Gyarados for me?" Crocodile asked. "I have an appointment to keep." The water level began to rise and it started to come through the floor.

"Great, we're either going to drown, or get eaten. Either way, it doesn't seem very pleasant!" Ness said.

"So long smashers." Crocodile said as he began to walk off.

"Ring ring ring! Poke! Poke!" The phone on the wall began to ring. Crocodile answered it. "Yes, this is Mr. 0 what is it?"

"Is that the Crocodile I've heard so much about?" Came a familiar voice.

"Hey, it's Marth." Zelda said quietly.

"Piiikaaa!" He shouted happily. Eveyone quickly covered his mouth to keep him from shouting.

"Who is this?" Crocodile asked.

"You know, I heard that you're supposed to be pretty strong. But I think I could turn you in to a Crocodile skin bag and matching shoes." He said.

"I demand to know who this is!" Suddenly you could hear a loud thud in the background of the phone.

"Hey boss! I got that guy for you! I think he's that blue-haired smasher." Came a deep voice that sounded vaguely familiar to the smashers. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Keep him there, I'm coming down to take care of him myself." Crocodile said as he left the room.

"Jigglypuff…" She said sadly.

"Wait… I don't think Marth would let his guard down for some lackey to nab him like that." Zelda said.

"So…"

Outside…

Crocodile just walked through the door to his base and noticed that all of the lackeys he sent to the front as replacements were all knocked out and had sword wounds. "What happened here!" He demanded.

"Some guy… in a… blue cape…" The lackey then passed out.

"Blue cape…" He suddenly saw a flash of blue disappear over a nearby sand dune.

"No one fools with my plans… no one!" Crocodile then began to fly forward in a cloud of sand.

Back inside…

The water leveal was now up to Snake and Zelda's ankles while it was up to everyone else's knees. A Gyarados then climbed out of the hole in the floor.

"Roooooaaaarr!"

"Noooo!" the smashers shouted.

"Back off ugly!" Came Bowser's voice. Everyone turned to see Bowser and Marth at the door.

"Marth! Bowser!"

"Yeah, Bowser acted out the guy that nabbed me." Marth put a sarcastic emphasis on the word nabbed.

"Now then, let's beat this thing up!" Bowser said. The Gyarados lunged at the two smashers. Bowser leaped to one side and Marth to the other.

"Sword Dance!"

"Koopa Klaw!" The two of them slashed at the Gyarados' neck and KO'd it surprisingly easily.

"I didn't think we'd be able to knock it out that easily." Marth said. "It's almost as if it's struggling with something else."

"Wait, look!" Bowser said. The Gyarados then hurled up a glob of something that must have been suffocating it before it fell over. The glob turned out to be a huge ball of wax. "Wax?" The ball fell apart and Mr. 3 appeared out of it.

"I can't believe that jerk Crocodile tried to have me fed to a Gyarados. Hm? What's this?" Mr. 3 held out a key that must have been hurled up with him.

"Hey! That's the key to our cell!" Ness shouted.

"Oh really?" Mr.3 asked. He then threw the key down the hole the water was coming up out of where it sank to the bottom. "See ya losers!" Mr. 3 turned around and the second he did…

WHAM! POW! BIFF! BAM!

Bowser and Marth had just beaten Mr. 3 to a bloody pulp and he was on the verge of passing out. "I think you can still help us out." Marth said while holding his sword to Mr. 3's neck. Mr. 3 quickly made a wax key.

"Thank you." Bowser said before dropping Mr. 3 on the floor. They used the wax key and freed the smashers from the jail cell.

"Now let's go! We can't leave Yoshi out there forever!" Marth said.

"Wait, you left Yoshi!" Zelda asked.

"Someone had to distract Crocodile, and he was the fastest runner among us." Marth said.

Back outside…

Yoshi was running for his life, he was wearing Marth's cape around his neck, and the ploy was working. Whether that was a good thing or not, remains to be seen. Suddenly a bunch of sand rose up in front of him and formed Crocodile's figure.

"You!" Crocodile shouted. "So… this was all a trap… oh well, I'm going to make sure you don't live to trick me like that again." He said.

"Grrrrr…" Yoshi growled. Yoshi threw a kick at Crocodile's stomach, only making a hole of sand in it. Yoshi quickly followed this up with a tail whip at his head, only making more sand explode. Crocodile then reeled back and threw a punch that sent Yoshi flying in to another sand dune. "Yoshi!"

"Sand dagger!" Crocodile slammed the ground and caused a small line of erupting sand that cut Yoshi like real daggers.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi didn't give up. He threw a large number of eggs at Crocodile that just went through him.

"Is this all you've got?" Crocodile asked. A sandstorm then formed around him and he disappeared. Yoshi tried to sniff him out, but since Crocodile's scent was just the same dry scent as the sand, he couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly an arm made of sand exploded from the sand and uppercut Yoshi hard under the chin.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi hit the sand with a thud and Crocodile just rose up from the sand.

"This is too easy." Crocodile smirked.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi charged forward and did a ramming attack that just went right through Crocodile.

"Sand Rapier!" Crocodile then threw forward a pendulum shaped blade at Yoshi and cut Yoshi badly across the leg.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi turned around and Crocodile was then standing in front of him. Crocodile then swung his hook too quickly for Yoshi to react. The hook had impaled Yoshi somewhere around his abdomen. Yoshi's eyes went completely white, and his tongue started to droop out. Finally, Yoshi collapsed on the ground.

"And so ends the life of one of the smashers." Crocodile said. "Hah hah hah hah hah!" Crocodile then turned around and walked away. "Now then, I have an appointment to keep." Crocodile then turned in to sand and vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phenac City destroyed, the Mayor taken, Yoshi left for the buzzards. Cliffhangers abound! Keep reading and reviewing!


	73. Baroque Works Syndacite

Ultimate Smash Adventure

There has been growing concern from some of my reviewers about the welfare of Yoshi. I would ask my dedicated readers to please wait, all your questions will be answered soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Ron Host and the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baroque Works syndicate

Mr. 4 and Ms. Groundhog's Day were waiting outside some temple with the Mayor as their prisoner. "This is where the mayor said the stone was! So hurry hurry hurry!" Ms. Groundhog's Day was shouting through some walkie-talkie.

"Alright alright, keep your wig on fatty!" Came Mr. 2's voice.

"Hey! It's not a wig!" Ms. Groundhog's Day shouted.

"Hey! Quit mimicking my face!" Mr. 1's voice shouted. Obviously talking to Mr. 2. It was then that a bunch of punching and pushing could be heard in the background of the walkie-talkie.

"We'll be there! That's enough boys!" Ms. New Year's Eve said still keeping a calm disposition.

"Oooooooooooooookkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy…" Mr. 4 said slowly as always.

A short while later, all the agents on the walkie-talkie were assembled. "Did Mr. 0 get your message?" Ms. New Year's Eve asked.

"That's a yes yes yes!" Ms. Groundhog's Day answered.

"Good… after this, Baroque works will be a whole lot closer to ruling everything." Mr. 1 said.

"All of the pieces to Mr. 0's puzzle are falling in to place beeeeeeauuuuutifully." Mr. 2 said happily. Suddenly A bunch of sand rose up and formed Crocodile's figure until it became Crocodile.

"Alright then agents, our plans will be complete shortly, now then…" Crocodile looked at the still bounded and gagged. "Just tell us how to get in… and don't say you don't know. I know that you were an archeology major." Crocodile said while fitting his large hook around her neck. He also moved the bandages so she could talk.

"Alright… there are four switches in the four compass directions not to far from here that open the door." The Mayor said reluctantly.

"Four switches hm? Well then… we'll just send…" Crocodile began.

"How about we help?" Came a voice that hasn't been heard in a long time. Everyone turned around to see Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh?" Mr. 4 wondered.

"What are you two doing here?" Mr. 2 asked.

"We just came here to see if we could do something to make up for our failure in Hyrule." Mr. 5 said.

"You two haven't been seen since that failure…" Crocodile said as he began to stroke his hook menacingly.

"Well…you see… we've been…" Ms. Valentine tried desperately to think of something. A bunch of sand formed around them and was beginning to suffocate them.

"One… more… chance…" Crocodile said. "And that's it!" The sand receded and the two gave nervous looks. "Now then, each pair is going to activate and guard one switch, just in case the smashers arrive. I have a feeling that they might still be alive." Crocodile said. The agents went to their designated directions and shortly afterwards, the door opened up. "Come along Ms. Mayor." Crocodile said while forcing her inside.

Meanwhile…

"I can't find Yoshi anywhere." Ness said.

"We can't wait for him. We have to try and stop Crocodile now." Marth said.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said sadly.

"Jigglypuff…" also very sadly.

"Well, not that this isn't fun or anything, but where the heck did Crocodile go!" Bowser yelled.

"I wish I knew." Zelda said.

"Hmmm… what's this?" Snake pulled something out of another pocket in his vest. "Follow this map, if anything happens. Signed, the mayor." Snake said. "Well, I think we know where to go." Snake said.

"How did that get in your pocket?" Ness asked.

"Does it really matter? Let's just go!" Bowser said climbing in to his hover car. The others hopped in to their hover vehicles and quickly drove off.

Back in the ruins of Phenac City…

"I can't believe the mayor and Justy would do this." Said some random person.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Asked another guy.

"Hey! There's a kid over here!" Some guy shouted. They all found that boy that saw Mr. 2 earlier lying on the ground bleeding severely.

"Who did this to you kid?" Someone asked.

"The… mayor… was an… imposter…" The kid said.

"What?" A lot of people asked.

"Don't talk, save your strength." Some guy said.

"Justy… was an… imposter too…" The kid kept saying.

"My son!" A mom shouted.

"Wait! That means that the real mayor and Justy are somewhere else." Someone said. "Hang in there kid!"

"…" The kid's body then went limp. They checked his pulse, and felt nothing.

"MY SOOOOON… NOOOOOOO!" The mom cried holding her son close to her while letting her tears fall like rain on to her son's body.

"I don't know who's responsible for this… but when we find out, we're going to tear them to pieces!" A guy shouted. Many angry cheers and shouts followed this. Everyone held up his or her Pokeballs high in the air. "Let's get them!"

"Justy!" Everyone turned to see Justy squirming his way up to the southern entrance to the city. Everyone helped him up and untied him. "Are you alright."

"The mayor's in trouble! Come on!" Justy said.

"To where?"

"Crocodile's base, he's behind all of this." Justy said. "Who's with me!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaahhh!" Everyone got in some desert vehicle and drove off. The mother stayed with her son, still crying like a child that would cry him or herself to sleep over her dead son.

Meanwhile…

The smashers had finally arrived at the temple and were standing in front of the door. "My guess is that Crocodile went inside." Marth said.

"Out of my way, I'm busting in!" Bowser said as he lowered his head and swept his feet across the ground like a bull.

"There's another note on this map." Said Snake. Bowser then charged forward. "Smashers, it is useless to try and force your way in through brute force." Snake read as Bowser smashed his head against the door with a hard thud.

"Oooooowwww… Fine, I'll use my flames." Bowser took the deepest breath he's ever taken before.

"It is also useless to force your way through indirectly with such methods as flame." Snake read as the flames Bowser breathed out bounced back and torched Bowser.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUGGHH!" Bowser screamed. "Couldn't you read that a little faster?" Bowser asked.

"The only way in is to activate four switches in the four compass directions nearby the temple." Snake said.

"Okay then, I guess this means we'll split up." Zelda said.

"Sounds reasonable to me." Marth said.

"Pikachu." He nodded.

"PSI Life up!" Ness healed Bowser for his injuries from attacking the door. "Okay then, we're all set when we divide the teams."

"Alright, I'll go by myself." Snake said. "You guys can divide up however." Snake said walking off toward the east.

"I'll go with Pikachu I guess." Ness said.

"Pikachu." He said happily. The two of them walked toward the west.

"Allow me to accompany you Zelda." Marth said.

"Alright then." Zelda said. The two of them went north.

"How come everyone else always chooses before me?" Bowser asked. "Come on Jigglypuff."

"Jigglypuff." The two of them walked to the south.

Another meanwhile…

"The base is abandoned and one room is sealed off tight." Some guy told Justy. "I think the room may be filled with water."

"Great… where could they have… I know where they went!" Justy said. "Get everyone in to the cars."

"Justy! We found something! Get over here!"

"What is it?" Justy walked over to where he heard the guy shouting. What he saw horrified him. "What the…?" Yoshi was on the ground with a lot of blood drenching the sand around him. "Wait, I think that's one of the smashers." Justy said. He felt for a pulse desperately to see if he was still alive. "Quick, stop the bleeding! He's alive! But barely! Get him some water!" Everyone scrambled to get bandages and water for Yoshi.

Yoshi finally opened his eyes slowly. "…Yo…shi…?"

"Don't move." Justy said as everyone continued to patch up the cuts and stabs. Yoshi then remembered his fight with Crocodile.

"Yoshi…" He sighed. However due to his current condition, Yoshi coughed the second after he sighed. This accidentally caused him to spit up on some of the sand. "?" Yoshi looked at the spot of sand the spit landed on. Yoshi blinked for a minute, and then his eyes lit up! "Yoshi!" Yoshi leaped to his feet quite remarkably. And just in time since they only just patched up his wounds.

"I wish I knew what he was saying." One guy whispered. Yoshi pulled out a piece of paper and pen from his saddle that he had prepared just in case of something like this and very sloppily wrote down "W_a_**t**Er"

"I think he wants more water." Justy said as he struggled to read Yoshi's handwriting. "We'll give it to him on our way to where I think Crocodile went." Justy said.

Back with Bowser and Jigglypuff…

"Hey! I see a switch!" Bowser said pointing to some lever sticking on a pedestal. "Well, mission accomplished. Bowser said as he walked toward the switch.

"Jigglypuff?"

"Yeah, it does seem too easy." Bowser said. "Oh well." Bowser reached for the lever when a large explosion suddenly engulfed Bowser's position. Bowser was next seen standing there smoking. "What was that?" He asked as rings of smoke came out of his mouth.

"Sorry, but I can't let you touch that switch." Came Mr. 5's voice.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff shouted as she puffed up.

"Augh… it's that pink puffball from Hyrule." Mr. 5 said. "Oh well, this time I'm with my partner." Mr. 5 smiled.

"Jiggly…?" She then noticed a shadow above her growing bigger. "Jigglypuff!" She quickly rolled out of the way just as Ms. Valentine almost crushed her.

"Well, at least we get a fight." Bowser said getting in a fighting stance.

Meanwhile…

"Where the heck is that switch?" Ness asked.

"Pikachu."

"Yeah, this is dull." Ness said. "Hey I see it! And a bunch of… holes?" Ness and Pikachu looked ahead. The switch was there, but there were also a bunch of holes in the ground as well.

"Pika!" Pikachu said after his nose twitched a little bit.

"What do you mean you smell someone?" Ness asked. Mr. 4 and Ms. Groundhog's Day suddenly popped out of two of the numerous holes.

"What do you know? The smashers sent a brat and a rat to deal with us!" Ms. Groundhog's Day, almost mockingly.

"Haaaaaa haaaaaa haaaaaa." Mr. 4 laughed.

"Hey! Watch who you're laughing at fatty!" Ness shouted. "And who are you calling a brat granny!" Ness demanded.

"Chuuuuu…" Pikachu growled as sparks emitted from his cheeks.

"Watch your mouth brat! Mr. 4!" Ms. Groundhog's Day shouted. Mr. 4 then pulled a humongous bat off of his back.

"Whoa! That bat is huge!" Ness said.

"Yes yes yes! Mr. 4's bat is four tons of pure iron!" Ms. Groundhog's Day said.

"PIKA!" He gasped.

"That's right! And now meet Mr. 4's pet gun!" Ms. Groundhog's Day said as a dachshund that looked like it was sticking through a tube appeared from the same hole as Mr. 4 was in.

"Don't you mean dog?" Ness asked.

"No! I mean gun! Lasso was a gun that has eaten the dachshund model of the Dog Dog fruit." Ms. Groundhog's Day explained.

"Pikachu?"

"Yeah, how does a gun eat a cursed fruit? Or any fruit for that matter?" Ness asked.

"Well uh… never mind that! Let's just fight fight fight!" Ms. Groundhog's Day demanded.

Another meanwhile…

Snake was walking off by himself. He looked above him and saw a Skarmory flying above the desert. He shrugged and kept on walking. He finally saw the switch, and…

"En, deux, trois. En, deux, trois. En, deux, trois." Mr. 2 was chanting to his usual rhythm.

"You…" Snake said.

"Well well. If it isn't the big boy from the lab." Mr. 2 said while stopping his dance. "I must say, you've been keeping in fiiiine shape."

"I didn't come here to chat." Snake said with a lot of disgust in his voice. "Now let me through so I can hit that switch. Or will I have to kill you to get to it?" Snake asked.

"Sorry big boy, but I can't just let you get through here." Mr. 2 said.

"Well then, it seems I'll have my chance to pay you back after all." Snake said.

And the last meanwhile for this chapter…

Marth and Zelda finally got to where they needed to be. The area was full of old ruin walls and pillars and sand. In front of the switch were two figures.

"And who are you two supposed to be?" Mr. 1 asked.

"No one can get past here." Ms. New Year's Eve said.

"I can handle this." Marth said as he drew his Falchion and walked forward.

"Rules of killing, always kill the weakest one first." Ms. New Year's Eve said and she then ran full speed at Zelda with Mr. 1 right behind her.

"Hey! Where the heck are you going?" Marth demanded.

"Always kill the weakest first!" Mr. 1 replied.

"They think I'm weak…" Zelda said. She used Farore's wind to avoid Ms. New Year's Eve however Mr. 1 caught her off guard and leaped high in to the air above her. He spread his fingers apart and began to fall down. "Ah!" Zelda didn't see this coming and didn't have time to dodge. Marth quickly ran up and blocked Mr. 1's fingers with his sword. It was then he noticed the underside of Mr. 1's fingers. They were silver and they also had a sharp blade like edge.

"So, you're not that ordinary are you?" Marth asked.

"Correct, I ate the Dice-Dice Fruit, it allows me to turn any part of my body in to a blade." Mr. 1 said.

"This ought to be interesting then." Marth said.

"You!" Ms. New Year's Eve then turned to Zelda.

"Whoa!" Zelda once again used Farore's Wind to get out of way, but Ms. New Year's Eve saw where she went and followed her.

"Augh… Well, Zelda can handle herself." Marth said as he pushed Mr. 1 away.

"Besides, you've got me to contend with." Mr. 1 said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that the kid dying was tragic, but it was a way to show just how ruthless Baroque Works is. The smashers now have their hands full with the Baroque Works agents. Can they win? And will the cliffhangers keep on coming (you bet they will.)? R and R.


	74. Explosive Numbers

Ultimate Smash Adventure

With as many loyal readers as I have, I will keep on writing this fanfic until it is complete. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Explosive numbers

Ron Host was walking around the desert by himself. "Darn it, next time I disappear under the cover of a smokescreen, I need to watch where I'm going." Ron Host complained. Suddenly he saw a series of explosions waaaaaaaaaaaay off in the distance. "Whoa! What was that? It's almost as if there is some epic battle over something incredibly important going on over there." Ron Host said.

Meanwhile…

"Hold still!" Mr.5 demanded while flicking booger after booger at Bowser and Jigglypuff.

"Why the heck did the fruit have to be bombs? Why not daisies or something? Daisies would be easy to handle." Bowser complained.

"Jigglypuff."

"Yeah I guess making daisies would be a pretty lame power." Bowser said. Suddenly the two had to jump to the side to avoid getting flattened by Ms. Valentine.

"Darn! Missed again!" She said as she floated out of the hole she created.

"Yipe!" Bowser narrowly avoided a wad of spit that ended up exploding right behind him and sent him flying forward.

"Now try this!" Mr. 5 shouted bringing a fist backward. As Bowser flew forward, Mr. 5 ran up and landed a fist on Bowser's chest that caused yet another explosion that sent Bowser flying backward in smoke.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff shouted while running toward Bowser. Ms. Valentine suddenly kicked her really hard and sent her flying really far.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Teaches you to let your guard down!" Ms. Valentine laughed with that annoying high-pitched laugh as she leaped up in to the air.

"Grrrrrr… these guys are getting on my nerves." Bowser said. He lunged forward on all fours to avoid getting crushed by Ms. Valentine. He then did a spinning back-fist behind him that slammed Ms. Valentine in the face and sent her flying backward since her weight had returned to normal.

"Nice punch… but I can't let you hurt my partner like that." Mr. 5 said quietly while aiming the gun he used in Hyrule at Bowser. "Say- OOF!" Jigglypuff suddenly rammed Mr. 5 quite violently in the gut.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff uncurled herself and began pounding Mr. 5's face really quickly. Mr. 5 used an exploding punch to send Jigglypuff flying backward.

"Die!" Mr. 5 then started firing his gun off quickly at the two smashers.

"Whoa!" Bowser narrowly avoided a direct hit, but instead got hit by the explosion. One also hit Jigglypuff. But then Mr. 5 landed direct hits on both of them.

"Why you!" Bowser started to get up when Ms. Valentine then landed on him, unfortunately missing the spikes on his shell. But it was because of that shell that Bowser didn't get completely crushed.

"Pretty sturdy shell to avoid getting crushed by my 100 kilogram press. But let's increase the weight." Ms. Valentine said. Slowly, Ms. Valentine began to grow heavier, and heavier.

"Ack… you're… beginning to… crush me…" Bowser groaned.

"That's the point." Ms. Valentine said. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Came that still very annoying high-pitched laugh.

"Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff stood up and began to roll toward Bowser and Ms. Valentine.

"If you roll too close, I'll crush him this instant!" Ms. Valentine threatened. Jigglypuff stopped abruptly and looked.

"That's right… just stay still so I can hit you now…" Mr. 5 said. He took careful aim with his gun.

"Jiiiiiiiiiigaaaallyyyyyypuuuuuuuuff, Jiiigaaaaallyyyyyyyyyyyyyypuuuuuuuuff." Jigglypuff started to sing her lullaby. Bowser was smart enough to cover his ears, and so was Mr. 5.

"Darn it! I can't aim at her while covering my ears." Mr. 5 complained. However, Ms. Valentine wasn't aware of Jigglypuff's lullaby and she fell asleep. And since controlling her weight is a conscious effort, Bowser was easily able to get her off of him.

"Now this is for trying to crush me!" Bowser said while picking up Ms. Valentine and landing his strongest punch yet in her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGHH!" Ms. Valentine screamed as she woke up. "You almost broke my face!" She yelled.

"Almost? I guess I better break it completely then!" Bowser said lunging at her again. He brought his fist back. But she jumped out of the way again and floated off. Bowser avoided getting crushed but got hit by another explosion from Mr. 5's gun.

"This time I'll make sure that pink puffball doesn't catch me off guard again." Mr. 5 kicked the ground he was standing on, causing an explosion and a smokescreen.

"Where'd he go?" Bowser asked as he still managed to avoid getting hit by Ms. Valentine. "Okay that's it!" Bowser was really annoyed at hardly getting a chance to attack with these two keeping him on his toes all the time. He breathed multiple fireballs in to the air before Ms. Valentine could leap in to the air.

"What the?" Ms. Valentine was then forced to dodge back and forth. Bowser then pulled out a bottle of what looked like oil.

"Try this on for size!" While Ms. Valentine was dodging. Bowser threw the bottle at her and then breathed a fireball at it. The fireball hit the bottle just as it was about to hit Ms. Valentine. "Fire burst!" The bottle exploded and sent Ms. Valentine flying way away.

"WHOOOOOAAA!"

"Now all that's left is… where'd he go?" Bowser looked around for Mr. 5. The smoke he caused earlier had just cleared and Mr. 5 was nowhere to be seen. "And while I'm at it? Where the heck did Jigglypuff go?" He asked. Suddenly another explosion occurred a little ways away to his right. Shortly after that, another explosion hit him. This time, Bowser didn't get back up.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't take too much more punishment." Mr. 5's voice came. "I guess I'll finish you off right here." Mr. 5 said as he held his fist above Bowser.

"Jigglypuuuuuuuuff!" Jigglypuff then slapped the heck out of Mr. 5's face over and over and over. Mr. 5 then grabbed her and threw her away from him.

"Alright! No more games!" Mr. 5 then picked his nose and pulled out a lot of boogers.

"Jigg…" She said while sticking her tongue out in disgust. Mr. 5 then flung them around him and he also started spitting around him, causing a countless number of explosions around him. "Jiggly?" Jigglypuff couldn't see anything around her anymore due to all the smokescreens. Jigglypuff closed her eyes and stood perfectly still for a moment. "Jiggly!" She rolled to the side to avoid a punch from Mr. 5 that came from behind. "Jigglypuff!" She then leaped at him once again and did a pound attack on his face. She then kicked off of his face to avoid getting backhanded.

"I guess I'll put that present from Dr. Eggman to use." Mr. 5 said. From under his coat, he pulled out a breathing mask attached to a tube. The tube was connected to the back of an automatic rifle. He tied the mask around his nose and mouth. And took aim at Jigglypuff.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" Jigglypuff saw what was coming next and started performing rollout side to side. Mr. 5 pulled the trigger and a countless number of explosions that occurred as quickly as machine gun fire followed this.

"That's right, Dr. Eggman made me a gun that would keep firing explosions as long as I keep breathing in to this tube." Mr. 5 said with the tube partially muffling his voice. The vast number of explosions was clearing away mounds and mounds and mounds of sand and leveling any pillars at an unbelievably destructive rate. It was a wonder how Jigglypuff was rolling out of the way quickly enough. Mr. 5's aim was improving because each the endless stream of explosions was slowly gaining on Jigglypuff. Just as the stream of explosions almost got her, Mr. 5 felt a really powerful punch land on the side of his face.

"You didn't really think that I was out of the fight did you?" Bowser asked. He quickly picked up the gun and broke it in half. Bowser then picked up Mr. 5 and threw him in the air. Bowser then let out a stream of fire that torched Mr. 5 in mid-air. "Now Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff rolled toward Mr. 5, leaped in to the air in mid-roll, and then used rest while she was right next to Mr. 5 in mid-air. The momentum from rollout, plus the energy given off by Jigglypuff's rest caused Mr. 5 to go flying off in to the horizon.

"Jigglypuff." She sighed.

"Hang on…" Bowser limped over toward the lever and pulled it. "Oh man… the adrenaline's gone, pain." Bowser winced.

"Jigglypuff." She sighed.

"I guess we better get going…" Bowser said. The two of them began to hobble back toward the temple. The two looked back at the area one last time, noticing how much of it had been blown sky high. "Sheesh, that cursed fruit sure is destructive." Bowser noted.

"Jigglypuff." She nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you guys think? Let me know in a review.


	75. Baseball and Moles

Ultimate Smash Adventure

The Internet has been a little funky with me lately, hopefully I'll still be able to update as frequently as I usually do. Well, here is the next battle between Baroque Works and the smashers.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Ron Host and the story itself. I also did not come up with the fire burst attack for Bowser in the last chapter, the attack came from Game2002.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baseball and Moles

Ness and Pikachu looked at Mr. 4 and Ms. Groundhog's Day for a moment. "Alright granny, let's see what you've got." Ness said.

"Alright then." Ms. Groundhog's Day began to change shape. Her nose got longer and her nails grew thicker and longer and…

"Pikachu…"

"I don't think it's a penguin." Ness said.

"I'm not a penguin you idiot! I've eaten the mole-mole fruit! It allows me to transform in to a mole and tunnel through dirt easily!" Ms. Groundhog's Day said. "Now let's fight fight fight!"

"Ooooooooooookkaaaaaaaaaayyyyy." Mr. 4 answered. Ms. Groundhog's Day, Mr. 4, and Lasso jumped in to the holes.

"They're just running from the fight." Ness said.

"Pikachu…" He said while putting his head to the ground.

"They're still beneath us… well, come on Pikachu!" Let's show them what we've got!" Ness said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded. The two of them charged in to the field of holes, being careful not to fall in.

"Combination attack! Let's go go go Mr. 4!"Lasso popped out of one hole and…

"ACHOO!" He sneezed out a baseball at Ness and Pikachu.

"Look out!" Ness and Pikachu jumped out of the way and avoided the baseball. However Mr. 4 popped out of a hole behind them and whacked the baseball back at them. "It's coming back!" Ness and Pikachu jumped to the sides to avoid the attack once again just before it exploded.

KABOOM

"Yipe! Imagine that in a baseball game." Ness said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu pointed towards Lasso. Lasso sneezed out one baseball before almost instantaneously appearing in another hole and sneezing out another baseball. They managed to avoid both of these, but Mr. 4 moved between two holes unbelievably fast and hit them both back at Ness and Pikachu.

"Wow! They can move that fast between holes?" Ness asked.

"Pikachu."

"Good idea, you go for the dog… gun… and I'll go for the fatty." Ness said. The two of them charged towards their respective targets. "PK fire!" Ness fired a PK fire shot at Mr. 4. Mr. 4 just ducked back in to the hole to avoid the attack. "Dang, he sure can move fast in those holes." Lasso then popped out of another hole and sneezed another ball at Ness. "I can catch it!" Ness ran toward the ball ready to catch it. However Ms. Groundhog's Day reached up from a hole close by and grabbed his legs. "Hey!"

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Ms. Groundhog's Day said. "And what's baseball without the ball?" She asked.

"Ack! Can't move!" The ball went for Mr. 4 and he batted it back toward Ness. Thinking quickly, Ness pulled out his baseball bat and batted the ball away from him.

"Hey! How dare you do that you little brat!" Ms. Groundhog's Day demanded. Ness tried to thwack her over the head with his baseball. Ms. Groundhog's Day however was quick enough to duck back underground to avoid the hit.

"You and me fatty!" Ness shouted at Mr. 4.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh…" Mr. 4 responded.

Ms. Groundhog's Day was at another hole. "Where did that rat go? Where where where?" She suddenly felt a sharp jolt in her butt. "Yeeeow!"

"Pikachu!" He said devilishly.

"Come here you little rat! Get out of our holes!" Ms. Groundhog's Day turned around and began to chase Pikachu underground.

"Pikachuuuuu…" He said tauntingly. Pikachu used agility and zipped off like a rocket.

"Hey! He sure is fast!" Ms. Groundhog's Day commented.

Back with Ness and Mr. 4…

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Lasso began to sneeze out seemingly a hundred baseballs while popping in and out of holes almost randomly.

"HOLY SNOT!" Ness shouted. Ness swung his bat around and managed to knock a few away, however the ones he missed were all hit back at him by Mr. 4 as he popped in and out of holes, hitting each baseball perfectly. "How can he move that fast and hit them all so perfectly?" Ness asked. Ness tried his best to avoid all of the baseballs, but there were way too many of them and…

KABOOM!

"Pain… so much pain…" Ness groaned. Mr. 4 went back underground as Lasso was getting ready to sneeze again, but before that happened.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu grabbed Lasso and pulled him underground.

"ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO!"

"PIIIIIIIKAAAAA!" Pikachu ran out of one of the holes really quickly with a lot of panic.

"I'm moving I'm moving." Ness shouted and got up and scrambled.

Ms. Groundhog's Day then popped out of the ground. "Huh? Where do they think they're going?" She asked when suddenly…

KAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The two of them looked back and saw a large crater in the place of all the holes and a thick column of smoke. "Whew… we won." Ness sighed with relief.

"Pika…" He sighed. Pikachu suddenly perked up. "Pika?" The two of them looked in to the smoke and saw a silhouette.

"No way! They're still alive?" Ness shouted in disbelief. Suddenly a large claw emerged from the sand and knocked Pikachu away.

"PIIIIKAAAA!"

"Pikachu! No!" Ness shouted.

"Take this!" Another claw pops out to whack Ness, but Ness jumps out of the way successfully. "You think you can take us out that easily! You brat! I'll get you and your little rat too!"

"Have you been watching movies?" Ness asked. "Don't follow me!" He demanded. Ness was now running away from Ms. Groundhog's Day. Ms. Groundhog's Day's was chasing Ness, with her upper torso above sand, swinging her claws at him wildly.

"Come back here!" Ms. Groundhog's Day demanded. Ness ran in to the column of smoke that was still churning.

"Whew… moles don't have very good eyes, I should be safe in here." Ness said. Unbeknownst to him, Mr. 4 was standing behind him with his bat at the ready. Mr. 4 swung his bat at Ness and…

WHAM

"Uuuuuuuwwaaaaaa!" Ness went flying backward with his nose and mouth sending blood flying as he fell.

"Ha! You got hit by Mr. 4's 4-ton bat! Serves you right!" Ms. Groundhog's Day shouted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran toward Ness and began to shake him to see if he's alive. "Pikachu! Pikachu?"

"Define okay…" Ness said as he stuck his hand in the air.

"Pikachu!" He shouted happily.

"How can you survive getting hit by a 4-ton bat?" Ms. Groundhog's Day asked. "Now you've really made me mad!" She tunneled underneath the ground again and went toward the two smashers. Her claws then popped out beside Ness and grabbed him. "Molehill intersection Mr. 4!" She shouted. Mr. 4 raised his bat in response. She began to push Ness along closer and closer to Mr. 4.

"Not again!"

"Piiiiiikaaaa…" Pikachu growled. Pikachu lowered his head and began to emit sparks from around him.

Ness was getting dangerously close to Mr. 4. Finally Ness raised his hands and… "PK Flash!" Green light flashed and blinded Mr. 4 and Ms. Groundhog's Day.

"Uwaaaa! I Can't see!" Ness untied his shoes and got away from Ms. Groundhog's Day's claws. "Hey! He untied his shoes!" She suddenly began to float above the ground. "Hey! What the heck!"

"I'm psychic! I can do this stuff." Ness said as he made her float toward Mr. 4.

"Hey! Put me down! Don't swing Mr. 4!" Ms. Groundhog's Day shouted. However, being the big dumb guy he is, and the fact that he's blinded, Mr. 4 swung his bat and hit Ms. Groundhog's Day and sent her flying with blood spattering everywhere. She crashed in to a bunch of pillars that collapsed on top of her after a few seconds of laying there.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh oooooooooooooooh…" Mr. 4 said.

"Now Pikachu! PK Thunder!" Ness shouted. He brought the PK thunder attack behind him and launched him forward like a rocket. Pikachu finally finished charging his skull bash and flew forward as well. The two of them went flying toward Mr. 4 at high speeds. Being the slow guy he is (Don't ask how he moves between holes so fast.) he gets rammed violently by the both of them. Lasso finally reappears, but Mr. 4 goes crashing in to him as well and the two flew over to where Ms. Groundhog's Day collapsed.

"Pikachu…" He sighed.

"What a relief… now let's go flip the switch." Ness said. The two of them pulled on the lever and pulled it. "Well, hopefully the others will flip their switches soon."

Meanwhile…

Mr. 4, Ms. Groundhog's Day, and Lasso were lying on the ground bloodied up and bruised. "cough…" Lasso coughed up one more exploding baseball that ticked for a few seconds before…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What the heck was that?" Ness asked.

"Pikachu…" He shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I think that this was an interesting chapter. Let me know what you guys think in a review.


	76. Snake vs Swan

Ultimate Smash Adventure

This story is going great! This story truly is my pride and joy right now. Someone asked me anonymously about the number of chapters. I am still unsure of the hard number right now, at the rate this is going though… it probably will be around 100 chapters. This may turn out to be ooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnneeeeeee heck of a story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snake vs. Swan

Snake and Mr. 2 looked at each other for a minute. The wind blew some sand over the ground and a tumbleweed tumbled right by them. "The last time we met, I underestimated you. But now I know what you're capable of now. This time I will win." Snake said.

"Just because you know my moves now big boy doesn't make a difference. I have the swans on my side." Mr. 2 said while making a ballet pose.

"If you are a swan, then I am a snake. And there is none who will escape my strike." Snake said.

"Sorry big boy, but I am…" Mr. 2 spun around for a minute before crouching and sticking out his hand. "The strongest!" He said while smiling. "Now it's time for you to fall victim to my crazy karate!"

"Fine then…" Snake said sticking his hands in to his vest. "Enough talk!" Snake then pulled his hands out quickly pulling out two grenades in each hand. He pulled all of the safety pins by swiping his hands by his mouth and pulling them out with his teeth using the hand swipe to generate the force needed to pull out the pins. Finally throwing the lot of them at Mr. 2, all of this in the blink of an eye. Mr. 2 barely had enough time to react to this and leaped back and ducked behind a sand dune to avoid the shrapnel from the explosion.

"Now that's dangerous." Mr. 2 said. He leaped really high in to the air. Snake pulled out two rifles and aimed them at Mr. 2 while in mid-air.

"Idiot, you're a sitting duck in mid-air." Snake said quietly. Suddenly something hit both of his hands. "Ow!" Knocking out and breaking both of the guns. He looked and saw that it was Mr. 2's mascara boomerangs. "Grrrr…"

"Now let's not play with such dangerous toys." Mr. 2 said. The two finally charged at each other. Snake threw a punch that Mr. 2 ducked under and countered with a leg sweep. Snake leaped and attempted a drop kick. However Mr. 2 was fast enough to slide to the side to avoid the kick. Snake and Mr. 2 continued to rapidly throw punches and kicks at each other so quickly that you felt you'd miss an important moment if you blinked. Snake landed one punch in Mr. 2's face while Mr. 2 landed a kick in Snake's side. The two finally leaped backward from each other to catch a breath.

"Not bad… but I have yet to really fight." Snake said.

"Well then, let us dance the sweet ballet of combat then." Mr. 2 responded. This time Snake pulled out a knife and the two of them charged at each other yet again. Snake thrust his knife forward, Mr. 2 caught it with his hand and threw a kick at Snake. Snake used a knee block to defend against this however and threw a punch that Mr. 2 blocked with his one free hand. After a few seconds of trying to overpower each other, the two pushed back and once again charged at each other.

"Try this!" Snake slashed at Mr. 2 multiple times that Mr. 2 simply spun out of the way of.

"En, deux, trois!" Chanting to his usual rhythm. Similar to Mr. 2's and Mr. 1's fight at the Outskirt stand, the two were trading throwing a blow and dodging each other with Mr. 2 managing to keep in rhythm. "En…" dodged a slash. "Deux…" Threw a sweep kick that Snake leaped over. "Trois!" Mr. 2 threw a kick at Snake while he was in mid-air. However Snake brought one of his knees up and blocked the kick somewhat, only sending Snake flying back a few feet.

"Nice try, but if that trick ever worked on someone else, I hate to tell you that I'm probably better." Snake said.

"Alright then, I'm going to use an attack that no one has ever defeated before." Mr. 2 covered his face, and when he took his hands away, it was the same face except for Yoshi's big green nose. "What do you think of that?" Mr. 2 asked in a really hilarious high-pitched voice.

"… Your point?" Snake asked with his face as stern as ever.

"Boo hoo! Why… why can't I entertain someone? Or is it just that you have no sense of humor?" Mr. 2 asked.

"I don't have a sense of humor." Snake said bluntly. Mr. 2's jaw dropped slowly and widely anime style with a blue streaked background. "Now if you're done messing around, I'm going to take you down." Snake said. Snake charged forward once again.

"Wait a minute!" Mr. 2 changed faces again and impersonated Bowser's face. "You wouldn't hit the face of a friend now would you?" He asked in Bowser's voice. Snake punched him as hard in the nose as he could. "Why would you hit the face of a friend?" Mr. 2 asked.

"Because you're not really my friend, you're just some lunatic in a ballerina's outfit that can mimic faces." Snake said.

"I guess I can't copy their insides…" Mr. 2 said as a realization. "I just learned a valuable lesson today." Mr. 2 said.

"Now are you done, because if you are, I'll just walk over and pull this lever and…" Snake began.

"Hold on big boy! I still can't let you flip that switch! I'm under orders big boy!" Mr. 2 said.

"Fine then." Snake pulled out another grenade and chucked it. Mr. 2 somehow avoided the explosion and the shrapnel with a ballerina spin. The two of them began to get in to a close range brawl.

"En, deux, trois!" Mr. 2 struck quickly.

"Strike!" Snake tried a drop kick.

"Swan dive!"

"Rising snake!" Snake threw a double uppercut.

"Primadonna!"

"Grah!" Knee thrust.

"Swan Swan Lake!"

"Coil!" Grabs Mr. 2 in a fashion that would have dislocated several joints if Mr. 2 didn't use…

"Spinning summer pirouette!"

"Rapid Snake strike!" Snake threw a countless number of kicks in mid-air.

The two of them had by now beaten each other up quite thoroughly. The two of them backed off once again and caught their breaths while wiping off some of the blood on their face.

"Alright then big boy, it's time for me to get serious!" Mr. 2 said as he took off the swan shoulder pads on his shoulders and attached them to his feet. "Try me now big boy!" Mr. 2 leaped at Snake and kicked. The neck of the swan gave Mr. 2 more reach than Snake expected and it gave him a pretty nasty cut across the shoulder. Snake managed to dodge another attack but swan beak hit a pillar behind him. The beak left a perfectly round hole in the pillar without any cracks around the hole.

"That beak, it's sharper than I would have expected." Snake said with some surprise.

"The neck is long and flexible, giving me long reach, and the beak is as hard as steel. I have not yet been defeated when I use these." Mr. 2 said smiling. Mr. 2 began to throw kick after kick at Snake. Because of the speed and reach of the attacks, Snake couldn't find an opening to land a counter-attack. Mr. 2 finally managed to kick Snake across the leg, leaving another deep cut.

"Agh!" Snake then got kicked almost straight in the chest. Thankfully, the bulletproof vest prevented the blow from being fatal. "I'm… not going to fail now!" Snake grabbed the neck of one of the swan decorations and managed to finally get an opening to punch Mr. 2 in the face. The two of them glared at each other for a minute. "Time to end this!" Snake pulled out another knife and leaped in to the air.

"Hiiiiiiiyaaaaaah!" Mr. 2 followed suit and leaped in to the air as well. The two of them jumped past each other and landed on the ground with their backs to each other, kneeling on one knee. The wind blew and tumbleweed rolled by. Snake nearly collapsed. Mr. 2 suddenly fell on both of his knees and coughed up blood. "Noooooooo! I've lost!" Mr. 2 then fell on his face and rolled on to his back.

"I have… to admit that you put up a good fight." Snake said as he walked up.

"Just give me the finishing blow… whatever you do can't be even half as bad as what Mr. 0 will do." Mr. 2 said. Snake was clutching his knife in his hand looming above Mr. 2.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Snake put the knife away and held out his hand to help out Mr. 2. "Just consider yourself lucky that I'm not in the mood to finish this right now. You did put up one hell of a fight after all." Snake said.

"How… kind of you." Mr. 2 said. Snake then punched Mr. 2 really hard in the face. "Maybe… not…" Mr. 2 said weakly before falling down, out cold.

"Now to pull that lever." Snake said. He walked over toward the switch and pulled it. "There… I've done my part, I've got to get back and meet with the others before we face Crocodile." Snake said as he began to walk back toward the temple building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I made up the attack names for Snake, even though they really aren't anything special. I think the fight rocked for one of my fights. What do you guys think?


	77. Ninja and Spikes

Ultimate Smash Adventure

The next chapter is here! Not much more to say other than that… well without further ado, here is chapter 77!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninja and Spike

Zelda had teleported all the way to a few ruins that had a whole freakin' lot of pillars. "Is that woman still following me?" Zelda asked.

"Correct!" Ms. New Year's Eve shouted. She ran at Zelda at high speeds, Zelda quickly changed in to Sheik and dodged to the side to avoid getting hit by Ms. New Year's Eve. Ms. New Year's Eve's fingers pierced through the pillar behind Sheik.

"What the…?" Sheik asked. Ms. New Year's Eve pulled out her fingers and Sheik noticed that they resembled really sharp spikes. "What powers do you have?" Sheik asked.

"I ate the spike-spike fruit. It allows me to turn any part of my body in to spikes. And with these, I'll run right through you." Ms. New Year's Eve said.

"Hmph… well you made the wrong guess when you said I was weaker than Marth." Sheik said while making a few hand signs. "Fire Style! Fireball jutsu!" Sheik breathed out a large fireball at Ms. New Year's Eve.

"What?" Ms. New Year's Eve jumped clear over the attack, curled up and then let out spikes from her entire body, making her look like a multi-colored sea urchin.

"Oh that's great." Sheik said. Ms. New Year's Eve began to fall toward the ground and nearly crushed Sheik. Sheik flipped to the side and skidded to a stop. "That was close." Sheik said. It was then that Ms. New Year's Eve ran out of the crater with her head lowered. Ms. New Year's Eve's head suddenly became like a spiky pincushion that was about to run Sheik through. Sheik focused her magic to her foot and stopped that attack by placing her foot in a space between all the spikes.

"Grrrr… you seem to be pretty strong." Ms. New Year's Eve said. "But I'm not done yet." She backed off and made several spikes appear on the underside of her foot. She charged at Sheik while walking on all of the spikes like stilts. She then raised her foot and attempted to stomp on Sheik.

"Augh… she's not leaving me an opening to attack." Sheik said while dodging kicks and stomps. Ms. New Year's Eve also changed her fingers in to spikes and began to stab her fingers forward and try and stomp Sheik really rapidly. Sheik finally got stabbed in the shoulder. "Ah!" She shouted. Sheik finally found the opening needed to teleport out of the way.

"Where'd you go?" Ms. New Year's Eve asked.

"Fire style! Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Ms. New Year's Eve turned around and saw multiple fireballs coming her way. Ms. New Year's Eve extended the spikes on the soles of her feet even further so that she resembled somebody that was on really tall stilts. Incredibly enough, she was able to move fast enough while balancing on these spike stilts to avoid the attack.

"I found you!" She once again stomped at Sheik, who once again was forced to take the defensive. Ms. New Year's Eve went back to normal height and thrust forward really quickly and stabbed Sheik through the chest. "Too easy." Sheik then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What?"

"Double piercing fang!" Two clones of Sheik held senbon in a claw like fashion and began to spin forward at high speeds and they practically drilled and clawed Ms. New Year's Eve to death. The clones backed off and the real Sheik then charged forward and threw her whip forward and smacked Ms. New Year's Eve hard across the face. "You didn't think I would be that easy did you?" Sheik asked.

"I guess… I did… underestimate you…" Ms. New Year's Eve said between breaths. She wiped off some of the blood and stared at the three Sheiks in front of her. "What kind of cursed fruit did you eat?"

"No fruit… just magic." Sheik said.

"Doesn't matter, the kid gloves are off now." Ms. New Year's Eve said. She once again leaped in to the air and rolled up and resembled a sea urchin again. She once again fell toward the ground.

"That didn't work the first time and it won't work now." Sheik said. She jumped to the side quickly to avoid this attack. But to her surprise, the spiked ball just kept on rolling. "Oh that's just wonderful!" Sheik said sarcastically. The three Sheiks were off. She managed to bowl over one and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. She then rolled over to another Sheik. At first it managed to teleport out of the way. "Missed me!" Ms. New Year's Eve then unrolled and leaped in to the air. "Huh? Now where did she go?" She got her answer when Ms. New Year's Eve landed on top of her with spiky feet.

"Augh… it's another fake one." She said.

"Try this!" Two more Sheiks flanked her and got in close to try and punch her. When they tried though, Ms. New Year's Eve simply created a few spikes on her body that impaled them when they ran in to them. Then two more tried jumping her from above. They met the same fate as the other clones. "Wait… what are these bags they were carrying." Ms. New Year's Eve found that her spikes had impaled bags that were leaking out powder. "Wait… it smells like… gun powder!"

"That's right." Sheik from the top of a nearby pillar said she threw a senbon with a mini-paper bomb at her feet and it exploded. The resulting explosion took left a gigantic crater in the area. "Wait… where did she go?" She looked around, and then she looked below her and saw Ms. New Year's Eve running straight up the pillar with spikes on her feet. "How did she avoid that?" Sheik leaped off and threw numerous senbon at her. But Ms. New Year's Eve leaped after her, avoiding the senbon completely. She managed to kick Sheik in the stomach with spiked feet once again. Sheik got sent flying back toward ground with blood coming out of a few punctures in her stomach.

"Heh… I admit, I was wrong about you, but if this is the best you've got, then you won't be able to stand up to what's next." Ms. New Year's Eve turned her fingers in to spikes and poked herself in the arms. Her arms suddenly swelled up and grew unbelievably muscular.

"How did you do that?" Sheik asked.

"For me to know, and you to find out." Ms. New Year's Eve said. She made spikes on her large arms and they now resembled spiked clubs.

"Earth Style!" Sheik flipped up a slab of rock. Ms. New Year's Eve easily smashed through it with one swing of her right arm. She then slammed Sheik in the ribs. "AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHH!" Sheik shouted as she was sent flying. She then was slammed full force in to another pillar. The pillar cracked and began to collapse. The pillar finally gave in and fell on top of Sheik.

"And that, is the end of that." Ms. New Year's Eve said. Suddenly eight arms appeared from under the ground and wrapped eight whips around her. "What the…?"

"Heh… you really… are… making me use… a lot of magic… doing… this…" Sheik panted out of exhaustion as she popped out of the ground. "Using earth style to escape underground… creating eight clones at the same time, and then… doing this…" Sheik said. Sheik focused unbelievably hard… she then disappeared.

"What is this?" Ms. New Year's Eve asked. The whips were suddenly released and Ms. New Year's Eve got kicked under the chin really hard. This sent her flying really high, higher than Sheik has kicked anyone yet. Sheik then appeared underneath them and wrapped her in bandages. Sheik then spun around and around even quicker than with Orochimaru. "Secondary Lotus!" The attack began and ended too quickly for Ms. New Year's Eve to react with her spikes. Ms. New Year's Eve was pile driven in to a gigantic mound of sand. Sheik weakly crawled over and checked Ms. New Year's Eve. "The sand softened the fall… she's alive… but barely." Sheik said, hardly able to support herself on her arms. "Uhhh… so… weak… lotus technique… uuuugghh." Sheik could barely lift up a bottle of red potion. Even the potion couldn't completely rejuvenate her however since she still struggled to stand back up. "Got to… help Marth." Sheik said as she began to weakly walk back toward the switch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From my knowledge, the fight in the show doesn't involve as much head to head fighting as this. But this is how I like it. Next will be Marth vs. Mr. 1! Until then… R and R!


	78. Man of Steel

Ultimate Smash Adventure

So close to the end of this arc, and this has been one heck of an arc hasn't it? Now it's Marth vs. Mr. 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man of steel

"Alright, bring it on!" Marth yelled. He charged at Mr. 1 and slashed at him multiple times with Mr. 1 just standing there, taking each hit. When Marth was finished, Marth looked at Mr. 1, seeing absolutely no scratch on him. "Huh?"

"I told you, my dice dice fruit powers make my body as hard as steel. You'll never cut it with a blade." Mr. 1 said.

"So if I can defeat you… I'll be a swordsman that can cut steel." Marth said. "Alright then. Here I go!" Marth said confidently. Marth charged forward. _"If I try and attack with the tip of my blade, I should be able to lay a mark on him." _Marth kept his distance and began making slashes with the tip of his sword, Marth finished his combo by dashing past Mr. 1 and slashing at his waist. "What!" Marth turned around to look and see the damage he did. Mr. 1 turned around and there was not a single scratch on him. "No way!"

"Now it's my turn to attack you." Mr. 1 made blades appear on the soles of his feet and skated forward like he would on ice skates. Mr. 1 spread his fingers out on both hands and changed them in to blades. Mr. 1 swung his hands and Marth blocked, however Mr. 1 was pushing Marth backward despite the stance Marth was making and eventually pushed him in to an old wall. Mr. 1 swung his hands and jumped backward. To Marth's surprise, Mr. 1's slash actually caused the bricks in the wall to fall apart and collapse on top of Marth. "I guess that ends that battle." Suddenly the bricks started to stir, and to Mr. 1's surprise, Marth pushed out of the pile of bricks. "How did you survive that?" Mr. 1 asked.

"I'm full of surprises like that." Marth said. "Now where were we?" Marth asked.

"Right here!" Mr. 1 said skating forward having turned part of his forearms in to a larger blade. Marth and Mr. 1 began to sword fight each other. Mr. 1 did a cross slash with his arms that Marth spun backward to avoid. Marth tried to thrust forward, but the blow did absolutely nothing. Mr. 1 made a countless number of horizontal slashes at Marth that Marth had a hard time blocking. Marth then tried a combo of vertical slashes to counter this and the two seemed to be going even for a while.

"Had enough?" Marth asked.

"You should ask." Mr. 1 retorted. The two of them once again resumed their high-speed swords fight. Neither of the two were giving up, Marth swung high, Mr. 1 ducked and swung low while Marth leaped over the attack. Marth tried to counter this with a jumping slash that Mr. 1 blocked with his other arm, hoping to get an opening to attack Marth. Naturally Marth didn't give him the opening, Marth back flipped out of the way and quickly ran up and did a sword dance combo. The final attack sent Mr. 1 in to the air, Marth leaped up and did a downward aerial slash that sent Mr. 1 flying downward and slamming on to the ground.

"Yes! That got him for sure." Marth cheered. To his horror, Mr. 1 stood back up completely unscathed. "What! There's no way he could have possibly not taken a single scratch!" Marth gaped.

"I already told you, you can't beat me! Now it's time to die!" Mr. 1 said. He made a row of saw blades along the length of his forearms, the blades began to spin around and around, Mr. 1 then skated forward and attempted to cut Marth with the saw blades. Marth raised his sword to block the attack. The grinding of the saw blades against the sword sent sparks flying.

"Agh! The sparks!" The sparks were sent flying in to Marth's face, he finally couldn't take the burning sting anymore and backed away. Mr. 1 took advantage of this to cut through his stomach. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blood and gore was sent flying from the cuts Marth was receiving from the saw blades. Mr. 1 finished off the attack by making a forearm blade and slashing Marth across the stomach one last time. Marth fell backward, covered with blood and gore.

"Hmph… too easy." Mr. 1 said as he turned around and started to walk away. Marth's hand started to twitch. Mr. 1 turned around and saw this. "What? He's still alive? After losing so much blood?"

"I… won't… give up…" Marth tied his cape around his wound to slow down the bleeding. Marth swung his sword in a fashion that sent sand flying up in front of him and clouding Mr. 1's vision.

"What the…? Where'd he go?" Mr. 1 asked. Unknown to him, Marth was standing on top of a pillar a few feet behind him. Marth leaped in to the air, as he fell he began to charge his sword. "What?"

"SHEILD BREAKER!" Marth performed his most powerful vertical slash that slashed Mr. 1 down the chest and stomach.

"Aaaaaaaagggggghhhhh!" Mr. 1 yelled. Marth's shield breaker was powerful enough to leave a gash down Mr. 1's body. Mr. 1 collapsed on to the ground and didn't get back up for several minutes.

"That… was… pain…ful…" Marth tried to walk back toward the lever. However Marth collapsed a few feet away from the switch.

"Marth… Marth? Where are you?" Came Sheik's voice. Sheik was still limping weakly with her arms dangling by her side. "Marth!" Sheik shouted. Sheik seemed to get a sudden surge in energy when she saw Marth collapsed in a bloody mess. "Marth. Drink this. It'll help." Sheik pulled out her last bottle of red potion and gave it to Marth.

"Uuuhh… Sheik?" Marth asked groggily. Marth stood up weakly, since the wound didn't completely heal. "What happened to you?" Marth asked, noticing how feeble Sheik was.

"Never mind… help me pull this switch." Sheik said as she started to pull on the lever. Being previously weakened, Sheik was only able to move the switch centimeter by centimeter.

"Here." Marth helped Sheik pulled the switch. "Well, hopefully the others have pulled their switches." Marth said.

"Yeah… let's hope…" Sheik said. The two would have supported each other, but they were both too weak to help each other out.

Meanwhile…

Since the fights were all taking place at roughly the same time, the four locks on the door began to stir. Each lock opened up one by one. And just in time, a hover car pulled up. The hover car had Justy in the driver's seat. Yoshi was in the back seat guzzling down his fifth barrel of water and a number of bandages over his battle wounds.

"That's weird… the door's opening." Justy said. Yoshi stood up with a confident look in his face. "Yoshi!" Yoshi said. He then wrote on a piece of paper. "_I'_**m **Go_i_N**g** **A**l_o_Ne."

"Are you sure?" Justy asked." Yoshi nodded. "Alright."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi ran inside and stepped on a tile that caused the door to close back. The other smashers suddenly arrived and noticed the door closing.

"Hey! It's… what happened to you guys?" Justy asked. Noticing that Bowser was burnt, Jigglypuff was also partially burnt, Ness was really bruised, Pikachu was scratched, Snake had quite a few cuts and bruises, and you know how bad of shape Sheik and Marth are in.

"Was that Yoshi going inside?" Bowser asked.

"When did he get here?" Sheik asked.

"Jigglypuff?"

"Yeah… did he go alone?" Ness asked.

"Yeah…" Justy answered.

"After all of that work, Yoshi went alone!" Snake shouted out of frustration. "Augh!"

Inside the ruin…

"Haunter!"

"Shuppet!" Two ghost type Pokemon descended down upon Crocodile and his hostage mayor.

"Heh…" Crocodile let out a stream of sand that caused the two pokemon to disappear. The two of them finally arrived in a room that had a lot of writing on the walls.

"What does it say? I know that you know how to read this." Crocodile said. The mayor looked at the walls for a minute.

"A great evil once unleashed the power of the black rune… havoc was cast upon the world until it was stopped by… oh that part's too worn out… ummm… we lay here a piece of the cursed stone and hope that if anyone finds it… they will not use it to unleash evil ever again…" The mayor read.

"So… where is it?" Crocodile demanded.

"I guess it's not here anymore… someone's already claimed it…" The mayor answered.

"That can't be!" Crocodile yelled angrily. "I'll tear this place apart and find the black rune here myself!" Crocodile yelled.

"YOSHI!"

"What?" Crocodile turned around and saw Yoshi standing at the entrance to the chamber. "You're still alive?" Crocodile asked.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Yoshi growled.

"Fine… first I'll take care of you. And this time… I'll make sure you stay dead." Crocodile said sinisterly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter! Yoshi's rematch with Crocodile! Can he win this time? And how many licks does it take to get to the chocolaty center of a tootsie pop? We will find out the answer to the first question next chapter!


	79. Battle with the Desert

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I would have had this ready yesterday, but I was in kind of a funk yesterday. But now I'm feeling much better than I was yesterday, and I'm ready to write this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battle with the desert

"You do realize that you're picking a losing fight dinosaur." Crocodile taunted.

"Grrrrrrrrr…"

"I wouldn't even need my powers to defeat you. Even without my Sand-sand fruit powers, I would still have the ability to defeat you." Crocodile sneered.

"Grrrrrr… YOSHI!" Yoshi charged forward as fast as Yoshi ever has run forward.

"_Idiot, he hasn't learned from the last fight has he? I can simply avoid harm by turning to sand." _Crocodile thought.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi surprised Crocodile and he squirt out a stream of water.

"What!" Crocodile really wasn't expecting this and got hit in the front by water. Yoshi then lowered his head and rammed him with enough force to send him flying backward in to the wall. "Grrr… so… you've somehow figured out my weakness." Crocodile said.

"Yoshi." He nodded.

"Yes… I remember, I heard that certain Yoshi's can store juice and other liquids in their bodies and release it… it doesn't matter, I told you that you and I are on different levels." Crocodile said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi spit out globs of water at Crocodile. He simply turned in to sand and disappeared in the floor to avoid these. Crocodile then reappeared behind Yoshi and tried to slash him with his hook. Yoshi then spit water in Crocodile's face and he performed a flutter kick on Crocodile's face. Yoshi then quickly squirted Crocodile in the front again and performed a powerful head butt that sent Crocodile flying once again.

"_How resourceful… and the way he flows from attack to attack." _The mayor was thinking while watching the fight.

"Grrr… Sandstorm!" Crocodile caused a tornado of sand around Yoshi that was beating Yoshi mercilessly. "Try this!" Crocodile then stretched his left arm out by turning his arm in to sand. He stretched his hook out to attack Yoshi. Yoshi barely saw the hook quickly enough to duck under it. Yoshi rolled in to an egg.

"Yoshi!" The egg rolled out and rolled straight at Crocodile. Crocodile was completely dry at this point and the egg went right through Crocodile. Crocodile turned around to attack Yoshi, however Yoshi popped out of the egg and threw two eggs at Crocodile.

"Why are you attacking me when I'm dry?" Crocodile asked quietly. The eggs exploded, and surprisingly exploded in water, completely soaking Crocodile. "What!" Yoshi then reached out his tongue and swallowed Crocodile and turned him in to an egg.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi kicked the egg and sent it flying through a thick pillar.

"Grrrrrrr… you're starting to get on my nerves!" Crocodile shouted. Crocodile flew forward in sand and started to attack Yoshi with his hook and with a hand he formed in to an axe-like blade. Yoshi had to duck jump and step backward to avoid these attacks.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi spit water in to Crocodile's face, blinding him and making his face vulnerable. "Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi jumped and started to kick his face rapidly with a flutter kick. "Yoshi!" Yoshi ended this combo with a tail whip before flutter jumping out of the way of a swing of Crocodile's hook.

"I've had enough." Crocodile scowled. Crocodile was bruised, had a black eye, bloody nose, and the corner of his mouth was bleeding.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi squirt out a long stream of water at Crocodile. Crocodile simply raised his right hand and it the water was sucked in to the hand without him getting wet at all. "Yoshi?" He gasped.

"Weren't you wondering how I was drying off so quickly? My right arm can absorb water, you see? Even my one weakness isn't a complete problem. I told you that you can't defeat me." Crocodile sneered. Crocodile put his hand against the ground, the stone floor, walls, and ceiling began to crumble.

"Yoshi?"

"I'm draining the water out of the blocks in here. When plants and ground loses water, it crumbles and sand begins to replace the soil. How do you think deserts form?" Crocodile said. Soon, sand began to fall down in waterfalls. Yoshi quickly pulled out a small blanket from under his saddle, sprayed it with water and threw it over the mayor.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi himself ducked as sand began to cover him. When it stopped, only the pillars, another layer of ceiling (they are underground.) and sand was on the floor everywhere.

"Heh… This is my true power." Crocodile said. Yoshi crawled out of sand and began squirting out every last bit of water he had left. Crocodile simply hid in the sand and avoided it, until Yoshi ran out of water to spit out."

"Heh… heh…" Yoshi began to pant.

"Sand dagger!" A wave of sand as sharp as daggers came from behind Yoshi and cut him pretty badly. "Sand storm!" A tornado of sand battered Yoshi mercilessly. "Had enough yet?" Crocodile shouted as he came out of the sand and turned his right arm in to sand and sent a blast of sand that pushed Yoshi backward. "I told you that you can't defeat me." Crocodile sneered. Yoshi was now lying face down on the ground, not standing back up.

"Yo…s…hi…" Yoshi coughed out weakly.

Flashback…

"Yoshi!"

"Yoshi!"

"Yoshi!" A trio of little Yoshi kids with high-pitched squeaky voices yelled while running around and playing. One was blue, one was yellow, and the other was red. The Yoshi we know is just watching these kids from a distance with a smile. The kids were still wearing their shells on their lower bodies they were so young. The red Yoshi kid started to wander off with a big smile on his face.

"Yoshi!" Our Yoshi shouted while running after the kid. The kid accidentally tripped and started to roll down a hill until.

"Yoooooooshiiiiii!" The kid was beginning to fall down a drop off.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi used egg-roll to get down the hill quickly. Yoshi used his tongue to catch the kid and turn him in to an egg before throwing him back up on top of the cliff.

"Yoshi?" The kid asked. Our Yoshi then attempted to use a flutter kick to get back up to the cliff, however he couldn't grab the ledge and began to fall below.

"Yoooooooshiiiiiii!" Suddenly, he was stopped before he fell down. He looked and he was now standing on the palm of a giant hand. "Yoshi?"

"Yes… I saved you. My name is Master Hand." Master Hand introduced. After setting Yoshi back down on the ground. The two began to converse. "Yoshi… you seem to be the most able out of your people in a fight, and you've proven it with your many adventures with Mario." Master Hand told Yoshi.

"Yoshi." He nodded.

"I'm on a mission to prove to my family that beings like you can interact with other kinds of living beings."

"Yoshi?"

"There are other dimensions where different kinds of people live. And my family has thought for generations that they could never interact peacefully because of fighting. However, I believe that through fighting for competition, that you and many others can live peacefully together." Master Hand said.

"Yoshi…" Yoshi began to picture this. "Yoshi yoshi?"

"Are you strong enough? Well… why do you want to become so strong?" Master Hand asked. Yoshi had to really think about this question.

"Yoshi."

"To protect lives. As long as you remember why you want to be strong, then you will always become stronger." Master Hand told him.

End of flashback…

"Now that I'm done with you… I don't have any more use for that mayor, and after that… your friends are next, and then everything else!" Crocodile yelled.

"Yo…shi…"

"Hm?"

"Yoshi…"

"What! How can you be standing?" Crocodile asked.

"Yoshi." Yoshi was now standing up completely.

"Grrrr… fine I'll finish you off now!" Crocodile shouted.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi then felt something inside of him surge forward. Yoshi then felt unstoppable, he was sure that he could do anything now. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yoshi then started running forward much faster than he ever has before.

"What! How did he get so fast?" Crocodile said in surprise. "Sand rapier!" Crocodile then threw forward multiple blades made of sand. Yoshi effortlessly sidestepped them all while running forward.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi then threw his tongue forward, all curled up. The tongue impacted Crocodile and actually hurt him.

"Augh! What!" Crocodile winced.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi fell on a knee for a minute.

"Ha! That wound from earlier is catching up now. It's time for you to die." Crocodile said. He took off the gold hook, and underneath it was a silver hook that had multiple holes in it. Purple smoke could be seen fuming from the holes. "The poison in this hook will kill you for sure."

"Yoshi!" He said with no fear. Crocodile swung the hook at Yoshi multiple times, Yoshi rolled out of the way of one attack, and the hook hit the a block that hadn't completely turned to sand. The boulder then melted after a few seconds. "Yoshi!"

"The acidity of this poison can melt anything in only a short amount of time. Now it's your turn!" Crocodile said. He flew forward with his sand and began to slash at Yoshi. Yoshi then kicked Crocodile in the stomach, and this somehow hurt him. "Augh! What!" He then noticed that Yoshi had some of his blood on his shoes.

"Yoshi…"

"So, you rubbed some of your own blood on your shoes to allow yourself to hurt me." Crocodile said. "Grrr… let's end this!" Crocodile charged forward and swung his hook at Yoshi some more. Yoshi sidestepped another swing, however the hook made a slight scratch on the back of Yoshi's hand. "Ha! The poison will now eat you away shortly."

"Yoshi." Yoshi quickly put his mouth to the scratch, inhaled, and spit out immediately after inhaling. "Yoshi."

"Why don't you just die!" Crocodile shouted.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi picked up a rock, dodged the hook, and smashed it.

"Why you!" Crocodile quickly replaced the hook with a knife and thrust forward to stab Yoshi. Yoshi then landed the strongest kick he ever mustered and kicked Crocodile high in to the air, almost touching the ceiling.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi threw an egg in to the air and it hit Crocodile, exploding in water.

"What! I thought you were out of water!" The explosion actually sent Crocodile closer to the ceiling.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" (True Power! Nuclear Eggsplosion!) Yoshi created a large number of eggs and swallowed them all and encased them in one larger egg. Yoshi then threw it at Crocodile. The egg hit and caused a gigantic explosion, and I do mean gigantic. Yoshi and the mayor had to shield their eyes to avoid being blinded by the attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Crocodile yelled. The explosion was pushing him through layer after layer of rock until…

Outside…

"Maybe we should go flip the switches again and help Yoshi." Marth suggested.

"That would be wise." Snake said.

"I second that…" Ness said.

"Pikachu."

"The mouse is right, Yoshi should handle this alone." Bowser said.

"But…" Zelda started to say. Suddenly The earth beneath them started to crack and push upward at the center of the cracks and fissures. "Look out!" Everyone jumped way out of the way. A gigantic explosion erupted forward and blew apart a large crater in the ground. The explosion even knocked back the smashers several feet, even after already backing off a few feet. To their surprise, they saw Crocodile flying out of the center of the crack, leaving a trail of smoke as he flew through the air. They kept looking until Crocodile disappeared in a small flash in the sky.

"Jigglypuff!"

"That was Crocodile." Snake said, rubbing his eyes.

"That means…" Bowser started to say.

"YOSHI WON!" They all cheered. Yoshi then appeared from the door of the ruins, weakly carrying the mayor.

"Yoshi." Yoshi said before collapsing from his injuries.

"Oh no! The wound from earlier opened back up!"

"Quick… get him…" That was the last thing Yoshi heard before blacking out.

Yoshi slowly opened his eyes up and looked around. "Yoshi?"

"We're back at the pokemon center." Bowser answered. "The people of the city figured that this was the most important thing to rebuild first."

"Yoshi." Yoshi sighed. "Yoshi yoshi."

"You what?" Marth asked.

"I think he said…" Zelda started.

"I think he said that he…" Snake continued.

"Discovered his true power." Ness said.

"Pika!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"Ah good, you're awake." The mayor's voice came. She walked in with Justy right behind her. "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done." The mayor said.

"If it weren't for you, the mayor might have died." Justy said.

"What are you going to do now?" Marth asked. Ness opened his mouth to answer for her but…

"Let her answer." Zelda said.

"Awwww…" Ness complained.

"I'm going to use the last of my term to help rebuild this city. As for you guys, you need to get back to Master Hand don't you?" The mayor said.

"Yeah, we do need to get back." Bowser said.

"Well, good luck then." The mayor said leaving.

"Oh snap!" Bowser yelled.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Oh man! Bowser's right! We forgot the warp stars in the desert!" Ness said.

"Yoshi!"

"Pika!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"Great…" Snake said.

"Not to worry." Came a familiar gay voice. Everyone turned around to see.

"Mr. 2!" Snake yelled angrily. "Are you back for a rematch!"

"Please don't call me Mr. 2 anymore." Mr. 2 said. "Call me Bon Clay. Baroque Works disbanded with your victory over Crocodile. Therefore, I'm no longer affiliated with them." Bon Clay said. "So big boy. Nothing is keeping me from helping you." Bon Clay said.

"Help us?" Marth said skeptically.

"Yep! My men and I found your warp stars in the desert and we brought them here for you!" Bon Clay said. Bon Clay's men then started dancing in holding the warp stars above their heads.

"Thank… you?" Snake said a little weirded out. "Why would you help us?"

"No need to thank me Snaky boy." Bon Clay said. "And I just want to be friends from now on."

"Mr. 2!" One of his men shouted running inside.

"Don't call me Mr. 2."

"Sorry Mr. 2 Bon Clay sir!" The men said. The other guy started.

"Those guys at the alliance know about Crocodile's plans for betrayal! They sent two of the Deadly Fates to apprehend Baroque works." The guy said panicking.

"And they'll catch us for sure." Marth said. "Yoshi's probably the only one who could fight them, and he's in no shape right now." Marth said.

"If we try to take off, they'll catch us." Ness said.

"Just leave it to me!" Bon Clay said.

"You?" The smashers asked.

Outside…

Ridley was flying down followed by a few space pirate ships. Orochimaru was standing on top of one of the ships as they all flew down.

"Did Crocodile honestly think he would get away with this?" Orochimaru asked.

"The punishment for betrayal is death. And death will come to him and the smashers." Ridley said.

"Ridley sir!" A space pirate spoke through a communicator.

"What is it?" Ridley asked.

"The smashers are driving away in a large desert car."

"It's probably a decoy, the smashers aren't that stupid." Ridley said.

"But you can clearly see all of them."

"What!"

"Look at that… they really are all in a car." Orochimaru said. In a distant car you could see the smashers in a car driving away with the warp stars in the back. "I guess this will be easier than I thought." The army took a sharp turn and easily intercepted the car.

"Surrender now Smashers!" Ridley demanded.

"Smashers?" Snake asked. "Oh you must mean those guys we look like." Snake said with his voice suddenly changing in to Mr. 2's voice. It was then that Snake's face changed in to Mr. 2's face. "Ta daaaaa!"

"What!" Orochimaru and Ridley said at the same time. Zelda took off her wig and dress to reveal one of Mr. 2's men, Ness was ducked behind the seat and stood up to reveal another of Mr. 2's men. And finally Marth took off a wig to reveal another of Mr. 2's men.

"The others are all just cleverly designed dolls." Bon Clay said.

"Where are the smashers then?" Ridley asked.

"They're gone now!" Bon Clay said.

"You'll pay for this one Baroque Works agent." Orochimaru said while summoning his three giant snakes.

Meanwhile…

The warp stars were flying in between dimensions by now. "That was… brave of him…" Marth said. Snake was deep in thought. He wondered what would have happened if he had finished off Mr. 2 in that fight.

"We won't forget you… Bon Clay." Snake said quietly so the others wouldn't hear him.

"Pikachu."

"Don't you dare tell them what I said." Snake threatened.

"I'm just glad that we're going home now." Bowser said.

"As am I. We now have one more reason to finish the alliance." Zelda said.

"That's not what I meant but okay." Bowser said.

"Hey Bowser." Snake said.

"Yeah?"

"You still have a bet to finish." Snake said.

"Oooooohhh…" Bowser groaned clutching his stomach. He could already feel the stomach pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The later parts of the story are now going to get fairly heavy. So I decided I'll lighten the mood beforehand with a chapter of SPOOFS! Seriously, the next chapter will just contain uber randomness. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know in a review.


	80. Ultimate Spoof

Ultimate Smash Adventure

As stated at the end of the last chapter, this chapter is just a chapter of spoofs! Just a bunch of randomness! Here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ultimate Spoof

Miss April Fool's Day was just wandering around some street somewhere without really caring where she was going. Munching on rice crackers.

"Grrrrrr… blasted Mario bros. ruined my Magnus Von Grapple 3.0! How dare they do that!" Came a long forgotten voice.

"You'll get them next time Lord Crump." Said a random X-naut soldier.

"That's right! Buh… buh… buh huh huh huh!" Crump laughed. "Hey little girl! Out of our way!"

"I'm tired." Miss April Fool's Day whined.

"I don't care! Get out of our way or else we'll… take a nap." Crump said after getting his shirt painted green by Miss April Fool's Day.

"How about some lunch?" She asked.

"Okay." The X-nauts said as they sat down and started eating rice crackers and drinking tea.

"It's a stampede!" Shouted Ron Host who just ran through here in wearing his jacket, shirt, tie, and his pants were missing and he was wearing boxer shorts with hearts on them. Behind him were a bunch of cows running toward them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed. Miss. April Fool's Day, Crump, and the X-nauts began to run for their lives with Ron Host in the lead. Cockroaches suddenly jumped on top of the cows and lassoed them around the neck.

"World domination!" Shouted one cockroach.

This stampede went on for a while. Until…

CRASH!" A meteor came from outer space and caused a crater that the roaches and cows couldn't climb out of.

"That was close." Ron Host said. "Now where did my pants go?"

"Would those be your pants running down that alleyway?" Crump asked.

"Freeeeeeeedoooooom!" Shouted a pair of pants before taking off.

"Hey get back here!" Ron Host shouted running after the pants. The pants then jumped in to the ocean and Ron Host dived after them. While underwater, Ron Host spotted a pineapple, an Easter Island statue, and a rock all lined up. A square sponge came running out of the pineapple.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm Ready!" He shouted before running down the street. Suddenly the ocean churned and flung Ron Host out of the water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He landed inside some bar and the second he landed, a bunch of big tough guys surrounded him.

"You know what we do to roof breakers around here?"

"Uuuuuhh…" Ron Host thought for a minute. Suddenly the Kool-Aid Man bust in through the wall and accidentally bowled over the big tough guys.

"Oh yeah!" the Kool-Aid man said while giving a thumbs up. Suddenly a stampede of cows ran in and took the Kool-Aid man with them. "Oh no!"

"WTF?" Ron Host asked. Some guy then ran up and answered.

"ZOMG what happened here?"

"I was just here for a few seconds BTW." Ron Host said.

"O RLY?"

"YA RLY."

"NO WAI!"

"YA WAI!"

Suddenly a blue blur came through the hole in the wall. It looked like a dinosaur on wheels, with a weird helmet and visor. "What happened here?" The dinosaur asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Who the heck are you anyways?" Ron Host asked.

"I'm Be… XLR8." The guy said. The symbol on his chest began to blink red. "Uh-oh, got to go." He was then off like a rocket.

"Man… could this chapter be any weirder?" Ron Host asked. Suddenly a cow fell on top of him.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was really just a bunch of randomness to lighten the mood. The next chapter will already be posted.

WARNING: The next chapter is going to be one gigantic tragedy!


	81. Ultimate Evil

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Okay, as I said, last chapter was for kicks, but now it's time for probably the most tragic chapter I've ever written.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ultimate Evil

As hard to believe as it is. While all of this was going on throughout the last few days for the smashers. Everything was normal and peaceful in the smash dimension. The residents that had moved from their own dimensions to live here and watch the smash tournaments were just carrying on their everyday lives. There was a family from the mushroom kingdom living in a mushroom shaped house that was out in their front yard playing.

"Throw it here dad!" The boy shouted.

"Catch!" The dad threw the football at his son and played back and forth while the mom was cleaning the house.

There was a Hylian family next door. The girl was outside playing with a doll that she made by hand. It had brown hair, two uneven eyes, and the dress wasn't sewn on very well, but she was playing with it happily without a care in the world. "You'll be as pretty as Princess Zelda one day." The girl said while making her doll walk forward. Singing a lullaby.

"It's nice to live such a peaceful life here don't you think?" The girl's mom asked her husband.

"I do think so." He answered.

There was even a home that belonged to a family from Corneria. A family of badgers to be exact. "Kick it here sis!" The boy called out.

"Here!" She kicked it and the boy stopped it with his foot.

At the mansion…

Master Hand was looking out from the balcony on the top floor, watching those blissful moments from there. "It's hard to believe what's going on now while all of this happiness is stirring. Living in ignorance probably is bliss. I only hope that we can always protect this. Don't you Crazy? Crazy?" Master Hand turned around and…

"La cucaracha! La cucaracha! Na na na na na na na na! La cucaracha! La cucaracha! Da da da da hey!" Crazy Hand was singing while wearing a Mexican cape over the back of himself and while holding a maraca.

"Oh for the love of…" Master Hand sighed. "We need to check on the smashers and their friends. Master Hand went down to the infirmary and… "Ah! Excellent, you're awake already!" Master Hand said happily. The smashers that went to Tethealla and Sylverant woke up along with Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, and Regal.

"Mama-mia… what-a happened?" Mario asked.

"Where's Mithos?" Lloyd asked.

"Well you see…" Master Hand said.

"It was like this!" Crazy Hand shouted. "First Mewtwo and Mithos were all BLAM POW BOP BAM BOOM! And then Mithos is all like 'HA' and then he cast this big spell that went ZAP! And then the place you were standing on was all like KABOOM! And then Mithos is like 'I win!' and then he disappeared, and MH and I were like 'NOOOOO!' And then we grabbed you and brought you all back here!" Crazy Hand told them. Everyone stared at Crazy Hand and blinked a few times. "What?"

"Nevermind…" Master Hand said.

Meanwhile…

"The smashers escaped!" Kefka yelled.

"Amazing really, there was no chance of them surviving those predicaments, and yet they somehow made it through." Ramirez said.

"Unbelievable…" The Black Knight said.

"With Crocodile's defeat at the hands of one of the smashers, this means that they still have the have the potential to become more dangerous." Mithos said.

"Hmph… at least I now have three pieces to the Black Rune." Kefka said.

"How many pieces are there?" Ridley asked.

"Four, and I know who has it." Kefka said. "At first the Black Rune was where Crocodile was searching, but Master Hand already found it and took it away to protect it from evil."

"So it's with the smashers." Orochimaru said. "Lord Kefka, how about all of us Deadly Fates go and retrieve it for you. The smashers won't be able to fight all of us as of now." Orochimaru said.

"Hmmmm…" Kefka thought for a minute.

Back at the smash dimension…

The smashers were all in the dining room, waiting to discuss their next move. All of the smashers had returned and Lloyd and his friends have returned to their world. "So… what do we do now?" Pit asked.

"To heck if I know!" Wario yelled.

"No reason to yell at him Wario." Samus scolded.

"Hey how's the pizza Bowser?" Snake sneered.

"I… think… I'm going… to hurl…" Bowser said scarfing down another slice of two weeks old anchovy pizza.

"Alright everyone, there is good news to present." Master Hand said. "Yoshi has discovered his true power while in the desert of Orre."

"Yoshi." He nodded. He then grasped his side in pain. "Yosh…"

"Take it easy, you haven't recovered from your injuries yet Yoshi." Master Hand said.

"You mean he's fully unlocked his true power?" Pit asked. "That's good. I still need to fully unlock mine." Pit said.

"We all do Pit." Roy said.

"And now for some bad news… we have no idea where the Alliance is right now." Master Hand said. "They don't seem to be attacking anywhere right now."

"I say we take the fight to them now then!" Ganondorf said.

"That's a stupid idea." Mewtwo said coldly. "Even with Yoshi having found his true power, we still don't stand a chance against them."

"How so?" Falco asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Deadly Fates are far more powerful then we can imagine." Mewtwo said. "The way Mithos battled me… it felt like… he wasn't taking me seriously." Mewtwo continued.

"Now that you mention it, it's possible all of the fates we haven't defeated were all holding back on us." Link said.

"Aww man…" Crazy Hand said. "I know!" Everyone turned to Crazy Hand to hear his idea. "…We play dead and then sneak in to their base!" Everyone fainted anime style.

"Do you honestly think they'd fall for that?" Ness asked. "And how would we even pull that off?" Ness asked.

"Well…" Crazy Hand thought for a minute. "I don't know, I just like throwing out stupid ideas." Crazy Hand said. Everyone sighed and began to think.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"What was that?" Master Hand yelled. "Smashers! Hurry outside! I've got a bad feeling about this." Master Hand said. The smashers all ran outside while the hands flew toward the mansion's basement.

"Mama-mia…" Luigi said.

"It can't be…" Zelda said.

"No…" Pit said.

"Pichu…" Everyone looked outside and began to walk in to the town.

"It's all…" Nana began

"Destroyed…" Y. Link said. Everyone looked around, everywhere you looked, there were burnt buildings collapsing to the ground. The sky had turned orange and black from the flames and smoke. Zelda walked over to one house and picked up a singed doll. The burnt hair was brown, the eyes uneven, and the singed dress not completely sewn on. Everyone had just gotten back from searching around. Some with heads hung low, others were crying from the devastation. Mario, Wario, C. Falcon, and Ness had their hats or visors adjusted to where it covered their eyes and only revealed frowns.

"There were no survivors." Nana said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…" Came a high-pitched cackle that came from nowhere. The smashers looked around as the ominous laughter continued. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… smashers… do you see this? This is what becomes of all life someday… life eventually comes to an end… and all that was built will one day be destroyed… this is the inescapable fate…" The voice said.

"Who's… there…" Mewtwo asked.

"Look!" Marth said. Everyone turned around and saw a silhouette behind the flames of a building. The flames parted to reveal a man in bright red, green, and purple robes. He had clown make-up and a sinister smile.

"Smashers… you have something I want… and I expect you to give it to me!" He shouted.

"Why-a would-a we give whatever it is-a to you?" Mario demanded, unable to hide his anger.

"Because I… am Kefka! The most powerful being through all time and worlds!" Kefka said. The smashers all turned to him and took a fighting stance. "Oh? You want to fight me? How amusing." Kefka said.

"You bastard!" Ganondorf yelled.

"I will-a make you pay-a!" Mario yelled. Mario was the first to charge forward.

"Pitiful." Kefka pointed his finger and sent a blast of flames at Mario. Mario somersaulted over the attack and attempted to slam Kefka's head with his fist. However when Mario got close, Kefka raised his hand and stopped Mario in mid-air. "Heh heh… is this all the great Mario's got?" Kefka then opened his hand and Mario was sent flying backward, and he crashed in to the a wooden beam that was on fire. Kefka was then instantly standing above Mario while pointing a glowing finger at Mario. "Good-bye…" Kefka said.

"Noooooooo! I won't-a let you hurt-a Mario!"

"Huh?" Kefka turned around and saw Luigi running at him with his hand glowing with lightning. "Blizzaga!" Luigi was then instantly frozen in a gigantic block of ice that exploded and sent Luigi flying with terrible freeze burns. "Now which should I finish off first?" Kefka pondered.

"Try this!"

"Hm?" Kefka turned around and saw Peach throw a bob-omb at him. Kefka stopped the bob-omb in mid-air and then threw it behind him where it harmlessly exploded. Kefka then blasted Peach with a beam of light that sent her flying backward severely burnt.

"How dare you! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Bowser breathed out a stream of flame at Kefka. The flames simply encircled Kefka and didn't burn him one bit.

"You call that fire? Firaga!" Kefka cast a spell that literally caused an explosion of flame around Bowser.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"No one beats up Mario except for me!" Wario shouted. He then charged forward. "Shoulder Barge!" Kefka simply floated above the attack and then reached his hand out as if he was reaching for someone's neck. "Gack…" Wario was holding his own neck as if trying to pry an invisible hand off of his neck. Kefka then sent him flying several feet and landing on top of Mario.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi charged forward.

"Hmph… you still haven't recovered have you?" Kefka simply side-stepped the charge and then kicked Yoshi in one of his many wounds.

"Yoshi!" He gasped in pain before collapsing on his side.

"Heh heh heh heh heh." Kefka then held a glowing orb over Yoshi.

"Ooooooooooooooo!" DK threw a punch at the back of Kefka's head. Kefka grabbed the fist and threw DK forward at incredible speeds until he crashed.

"You are the all powerful smashers? This is too easy." Kefka said.

"Try me on for size!" C. Falcon ran forward and began throwing punch after punch at Kefka, who was simply floating back and forth to avoid each punch.

"Thundaga!" Kefka shot a freakishly gigantic bolt of lightning that blasted C. Falcon backward.

"Grrrrrr… sword of darkness!" Ganondorf made the sword that he never uses appear in purple flame. "Try this!" Ganondorf swings his sword at Kefka rapidly. In the blink of an eye, Kefka made a sword appear and he easily parried Ganondorf's attacks and stabbed him multiple times in the chest, knocking Ganondorf backward.

"No sword is a match for one of the two Ultima Weapons." Kefka said, obviously referring to the sword in his hand.

"How about two swords?" Link asked.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Y. Link shouted as both him and Link charged forward and began to slash and thrust at him. Kefka moved so quickly, that if you could put it in slow motion, you would see a blur that slashed both the Links across the chest.

"Fireball jutsu!" Sheik sent a giant fireball at Kefka. Kefka simply caught the fireball and sent it back at Sheik after swelling it to twice its original size.

"PSI Rocking!" Ness blasted out several colorful orbs at Kefka.

"Flare!" Kefka cast a spell that caused a sudden spike in temperature around Ness and dealt freaking heavy damage.

"Aim… fire!" Samus fired five super missiles at Kefka. Kefka turned around and avoided the attack easily. "What!" Kefka then reappeared in front of her and then blasted her in the stomach with a beam of light, sending her tumbling through the ground.

"Pyo!" Kirby swallowed an ice shard from the blizzaga spell and became ice Kirby. Kirby breathed super cold breath and tried to freeze Kefka.

"Firaga!" This naturally knocked Kirby away in one hit.

"Hurricane spin!" Meta-Knight spun his sword in front of him around and around, causing a whirlwind that flew straight at Kefka. Kefka simply walked right through the winds. "What!"

"Bio!" Kefka cast a spell that caused poisonous globs to cover Meta-Knight and deal heavy damage to him.

"Blizzard Impact!" The Ice Climbers used their thus far strongest attack to try and impale Kefka.

"Meteor!" Kefka sent a countless number of Meteors that smashed through the ice and hit the Ice Climbers.

"Falco! Cross Illusion formation!" Fox said.

"You got it!" The two began to run around and around Kefka so fast that it looked like there were multiple Foxes and Falcos. The two then attempted to hit Kefka with a cross illusion, but Kefka stopped them before they hit him.

"Double Flare!" Kefka cast a flare spell on both of them at point blank. Naturally sending them both backward.

"Pika!"

"Pichu!" The two of them then blasted a gigantic bolt of lightning at Kefka. The lightning clashed and caused an explosion. "Pichu?"

"Wondering where I went? Quake!" Kefka reappeared above them and split the ground beneath Pikachu and Pichu and the earth battered them mercilessly.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff rolled toward Kefka and attempted to ram him.

"Oh give me a break!" Kefka stopped Jigglypuff mid-roll and sent her rolling in to a burning building that shortly collapsed.

"Psychic!" Mewtwo used a psychic attack on Kefka that didn't hurt him at all. "What?" Suddenly Mewtwo felt his own psychic attack hit him. "Agh!"

"Didn't expect a reflect did you?" Kefka asked.

"Let's rush him Roy!" Marth said while running forward.

"You've got it!" Roy and Marth rushed him from each side to slash at him from two sides.

"Vanish." Kefka then turned invisible and the slashes missed him completely.

"Huh?"

"Aero!" Kefka caused a tornado that knocked both Marth and Roy silly.

"Augh!"

"Arrow of light!" Pit fired a light arrow at Kefka. Kefka swung his arm and knocked the arrow to the side where it exploded. "Huh? Evil can't knock away that!"

"I don't think you would call me normal evil. Shadow Flare!" Kefka cast a dark version of flare that hurt Pit terribly due to it being unholy. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Little did Kefka know that there was a scope aiming at him.

"Got you…" Snake said quietly. Snake fired a sniper rifle that went through Kefka's heart. "Heh…" But to Snake's surprise, Kefka just turned in to some black liquid and melted in to the ground. "What?"

"Had fun fighting my shadow smashers?" Kefka asked. Snake turned around and…

"Pearl!" Kefka cast a spell that caused holy light to blast Snake and send him flying. "Sheesh, you smashers are supposed to be so tough… and it only took me… six minutes to defeat you." Kefka said. "How pathetic, now which one should I kill first." Kefka looked around at all the defeated smashers. "Ah… the pink princess will do nicely." Kefka said.

"No!"

"Huh?" Kefka turned around, but he was too late and Mario landed a flaming punch on Kefka's cheek that caused a burn and sent him sprawling a few feet. Kefka got up and felt his cheek. "You… dare lay a hand… on me… you son of a submariner… I hate you… I hate you… I HATE YOU… I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kefka shouted to the sky. Kefka grabbed Mario with his magic powers. "HOW DARE YOU!" Kefka threw Mario across the ground and then picked him back up with his powers. "YOU DARE INJURE ME!" Kefka then slammed Mario on the ground. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Kefka then slammed Mario against the ground hard enough to cause a crater. "I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Kefka then sent Mario flying along the ground leaving a trail in the ground. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Kefka shouted. He then held Mario by the throat with his hand.

"I… won't-a… let-a you… kill my friends." Mario said weakly. Kefka then caused a pillar of earth to rise from the ground beneath him. Carrying him higher and higher in to the sky until you could barely see the burning town below.

"Diiiiiiiiieee…" Kefka said and dropped Mario down below.

"We got you!" Master Hand yelled and caught Mario before he hit the ground.

"What kind of lunatic would do this?" Crazy Hand asked. "I mean… how is it possible for someone to be insane?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I would ask you the same question, but we have something to take care of now." Master Hand said turning to Kefka, who was slowly descending to the ground.

"So… the hands themselves have made an appearance… give me the rune now." Kefka said.

"Never…" Master Hand said as he and Crazy Hand got in fighting positions.

"Then die!" Kefka fired beams of light at them.

"Finger rays!" The hands flew above Kefka's beams and fired beams of light from their fingers at Kefka. Kefka crossed his arms and the rays made contact and pushed him back a few feet. "Applause!" Master Hand and Crazy Hand got on either side of Kefka and started clapping him between them, or at least almost succeeding, Kefka had his arms out to the side and stopped each clap before they actually crushed him, but it seemed as though he was struggling to keep up the block.

"Grrrrrraaaaaah!" Kefka blasted beams of light that sent the hands flying back from him. "Thundaga!" Kefka blasted his bolts of lightning at the two hands and zapped them pretty badly.

"Rock!" Master Hand punched Kefka hard enough to send him flying in to the air.

"Paper!" Crazy Hand then backhanded him to send him flying in a different direction.

"Scissors!" Master Hand then opened up two fingers and then scissored Kefka in the sides.

"AGH! Merton!" Kefka cast a spell that caused an impossibly gigantic heat wave that burnt both hands badly.

"Uggghh… we're outmatched Crazy." Master Hand said.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Get the smashers out of here, and take the rune with us." Master Hand said. "Escape plan B!" The two hands dropped bombs from their fingers that caused blinding flashes per bomb.

"Agh!" When they stopped, they all disappeared. "They escaped!" Kefka yelled. "Oh well, you'd think the legendary hands would know that the hand is quicker than the eye…" Kefka said pulling out the last piece to the Black Rune. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! One more thing before I go…" Kefka hovered above the town and raised his hand. "ULTIMA!" Kefka dropped a glowing sphere down on the ground that then unleashed a bright blueish purple light that enveloped everything, leaving nothing but a giant smoking crater. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Kefka then disappeared in a flash.

Looking closely at the crater, there were only a few things there. The mushroom kingdom family's ball, the little girl's doll, and the Cornerian families' soccer ball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I know this chapter is a downer, but that was the point. You'll find out what happened to the smashers next chapter.


	82. The ancient catastrophe

Ultimate Smash Adventure

By now I bet everyone has forgotten about project Imago, well it's time to reveal project Imago at last!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Project Imago revealed and the ancient catastrophe

At first all Mario could see was complete darkness, slowly, he opened his eyes and slowly got up. "Huh… where-a am I?" Mario asked groggily. He looked around and saw that he was lying in a bed that was fluffy like a cloud, he saw white marble walls and cool blue tile. Silk curtains surrounded the bed he was in. "Did I-a die?" Mario asked.

"I think-a I died-a too." Came Luigi's voice. Mario pulled back his curtains and saw Luigi's silhouette behind another bed just like Mario's.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted.

"Sheesh… can't you guys keep it down… I'm dreaming about money…" Wario said sleepily.

"This place feels a lot like my home in Angel Land." Pit said.

"Uuuuhh… Popo is this heaven?" Nana asked.

"If that was the case, I don't think Ganondorf would be here." Popo said.

"Hey!" Ganondorf shouted. Pretty soon, everyone was stepping out of similar beds. Surveying the room further, they counted fourteen beds on each side and giant double doors at one end of the room.

"Where are we?" Y. Link asked.

"To heck if I know." Bowser said.

"It sure is beautiful." Peach said.

"Pikachu…" He said with stars in his eyes.

"Pyo?"

"Yes… it is a mystery, we're all clearly alive. But that raises the question of where are we?" Meta-Knight said.

"We're not in smash world anymore." Samus said. "My data records don't show any record of this place at all." Samus said.

"Hey… where'd Kefka go?" Roy asked.

"… I… Kn… quence… but… check on…" They all thought they heard Master Hand's voice from behind the door.

"I'll check." Bowser said as he went over to the door. He was about to go for the handle when the door flew open and flattened him against the wall.

"Ah… smashers, you're awake. Where's Bowser?" Master Hand asked. Everyone just silently pointed to the door. "Oops…" Master Hand opened the door away from the wall and Bowser slowly peeled off the wall.

"Oooo oo oo oo?" DK asked.

"Kefka… defeated you all and Crazy Hand and I almost didn't get you out of there in time." Master Hand said sadly.

"And what became of Smash world?" Zelda asked.

"…" Master Hand just floated there silently.

"Oh…" Luigi said.

"More importantly now, where are we?" Snake asked.

"This is the pocket dimension." Master Hand said.

"Like limbo?" Marth asked.

"No, it's called the pocket dimension. You see, this is where the rest of my family went to when I attempted to prove them wrong about all of you being able to live together." Master Hand said. "They… aren't too thrilled about me bringing you here." Master Hand said.

"Master Hand!" Came an unknown voice.

"What is it Judge Hand?" Master Hand asked. A right hand that was fiddling with a giant gavel came floating in.

"Good, now that they are all awake, we can begin the trial." Judge Hand said.

"Yoshi?"

"Yes, trial." Judge Hand said.

"I thought I told you the situation, in order to save them I had no choice but to bring them here!" Master Hand argued.

"Whether you are the son of King Hand or not, that does not excuse you from your actions." Judge Hand said pointing the gavel at Master Hand.

"Pichu?"

"Come along smashers." Master Hand said.

Meanwhile…

"Those blasted hands." Kefka said. "I would have been rid of those pests by now if it weren't for those blasted hands!" Kefka complained. "Oh well, now I finally have the final piece to the Black Rune… and once I put together the last piece, I will have my full power back and so much more!" Kefka yelled.

"We are all assembled my lord." Ridley said.

"Good, now then, Dr. Eggman tells me that he has a little surprise for us." Kefka said.

"Indeed I do." Eggman's hologram said. "And I've sent it right over to you… I hereby present, the fruits of my ultimate experiment… The complete project Imago!" Eggman's hologram said pointing toward the door. The fates all turned toward the door and it opened. 28 figures were visible in the shadows of varying shapes and sizes. "Behold! The cloning project is complete!" The figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Excellent! Step forward my Dark Smashers!" Kefka commanded. The figures revealed themselves to be the smashers, except for a few differences.

"It's-a me… Dark Mario." Said a Mario that had purple eyes, dark blue hat and shirt, and black overalls.

"And I'm-a Dark Lu-that green guy." Said a Dark Luigi with the same purple eyes, purple hat and shirt, and black overalls.

"What is the real ones' name anyway?" Ridley asked.

"Hmm… it seems to escape my memory." The Black Knight said.

"Yes uh… well I couldn't remember the name, so I just programmed his memory to recall Lu-that green guy as his name." Eggman said.

"Wah ha ha ha! I am Dark Wario!" Said a purple eyed Wario with purple pants, black shirt and vest, and blood red gloves and biker's hat and goggles.

"Dark Peach." Said a dark version of Peach with black dress, and lots of mascara, purple eyes.

"I am Dark Bowser!" Purple eyes, black shell and face, and brown skin.

"Yoshi…" Purple eyes, and black instead of green and purple instead of white.

"Dark Donkey Kong…" Black fur, with purple skin and purple eyes.

"Blood Falcon." It was just the same Blood Falcon from earlier.

"Yes I didn't have enough energy for 28 clones, so I just used C. Falcon's existing clone and Meta-Knight's existing clone." Dr. Eggman said.

"Indeed." Said Dark Meta-Knight.

"I am Dark Ganondorf." Purple eyes, purple gem on forehead, purple cape and darker armor.

"Dark Link." Purple eyes, black tunic and purple breeches.

"Dark Y. Link." Purple eyes, black tunic.

"Dark Sheik." Purple eyes, with a black and purple outfit with a black crying eye emblem.

"Dark Samus." Black and gray like the Phazon suit from Metroid Prime.

"Dark Ness." Purple eyes, black and purple shirt, purple shorts, and black hat.

"Pyo…" Purple eyes and skin, black shoes.

"Dark Ice Climbers." Said the two Ice Climber clones simultaneously. The Popo had a black parka, and the Nana had a purple parka, both had purple eyes.

"Dark Fox." Purple eyes, and the outfit was pretty much completely black.

"Dark Falco." Same deal, purple eyes, completely black outfit.

"Pikachu…" Purple eyes, and black fur with purple cheeks.

"Pichu…" Same as the dark Pikachu.

"Jigglypuff." Purple eyes and purple fur and skin.

"Dark Mewtwo." Even creepier purple eyes than Mewtwo has and the skin was a deeper shade of purple.

"Dark Pit." Pit with purple eyes, purple toga, and bat wings instead of angel wings.

"Dark Marth." It was Marth with Purple eyes, and a completely black outfit.

"Dark Roy." Roy with purple eyes, and black armor.

"Dark Snake." Snake with purple eyes and an even darker outfit than the original Snake.

"With the power of the Master Emerald, I basically had just enough energy to make twenty-six of them, and with the data I gathered from everyone in the alliance, I programmed the smasher's fighting techniques in to them, and with blood hair or spit that was collected from the spoils of all of their battles the clones were made in to exact copies, and all that was left was some dark power from you Lord Kefka. And now we have clones of the smashers, only with none of their good sides and imbued with dark power."

"Perfect." Kefka said.

Back in the pocket dimension…

"Master Hand, you are charged with bringing outsiders in to the pocket dimension, and with giving Kefka the Black Rune." Judge Hand said.

"Objection!" Mewtwo said. "Master Hand didn't give it to him."

"Were you conscious to see it?" Judge Hand said.

"I can read minds and I also have clairvoyance. Kefka used his existing power to steal it from Master Hand unnoticeably." Mewtwo argued.

"Tell me then psychic, do you know about the ancient crises?" Judge Hand asked.

"Well… no…" Mewtwo said.

"Then you do not know the damage that has been done!" Judge Hand said. "King Hand and I and a few in this room right now have seen this crises."

"Well if we don't know it, you might as well educate us…" Ganondorf said through clenched teeth.

"Very well… Teller Hand, show them." Judge Hand ordered. A thin left hand floated down and snapped his fingers, the room suddenly changed. It was like they were floating through space.

"I remember as if it were yesterday…" The hand said. "The Black Rune had existed longer than any dimension has ever existed, when the dimensions began to form, someone from a magical dimension found it." A shadow appeared and picked up from seemingly nowhere the completed Black Rune.

"Pichu…" He said absolutely terrified.

"This is just an illusion Pichu." Master Hand reassured him.

"He used it to give him such foul black magic…" Teller Hand continued as a dark aura surrounded the figure, "… that eventually the dark power drove him mad." Flames started to erupt. "The hands immediately took action to try and stop him." The image of several hands flew in to try and attack the shadow. "However the darkness has risen him to a level of almost god-like powers, thousands upon thousands of hands gave their lives trying to fight him." The flames grew more intense and the images of worlds crumbling and falling apart appeared before them. "Finally, the great and powerful King Hand stepped forward." The image of a golden right hand with a ruby imbedded in the back of the hand appeared. "Using his divine light…" King Hand suddenly gave off a bright light "… he and the man's darkness battled for days upon days." The darkness and light of the man and King Hand pushed each other back and forth. "…finally, King Hand had won, but at the ultimate price." The light and darkness faded, both King Hand and the shadow were dead. "We hands then took the black rune and split it in to pieces and hid each piece in some dimension or another, it was this fight that convinced us that outsiders, could never interact. And the years after that helped convince us further not to allow you to interact." Teller Hand said.

"But look what Master Hand has done for us." Peach said.

"I wouldn't have met the friends I have now if it weren't for him." Link said.

"Pyo…" He said with a determined look on his face.

"But look what this interaction has ultimately done, it has caused someone who was already a god to obtain that cursed item." Judge Hand said. "And what has this interaction done for you? Your last few attempts to help have ended in failure, and causing pain for others." Judge Hand said.

"This-a fight isn't-a over yet-a." Mario said.

"Yeah, as long as we're around, there's still hope of stopping him." Marth said.

"Maybe I'm new to this lot, but I always hated leaving a fight unfinished, and if working with these guys means finishing the fight with those alliance jerks, then I'm in with them all the way!" Wario said.

"Yoshi!"

"I'll never give up as long as my friends are there to help me." Samus said.

"Master Hand has-a done nothing wrong-a." Luigi told Judge Hand.

"Hmmm… maybe if there was some way for you to convince me that you can undo what damage you've caused." Judge Hand said.

"Wait…" Teller Hand spoke up. "… I see… havoc… dark figures are in your homes…" Teller Hand said.

"What!" The smashers shouted.

"I see it now… five in the mushroom kingdom… one at Yoshi's island… one at Kongo Bongo… Two in Mute City… four in Hyrule… one in Onett… two in Dreamland… two at Icicle Mountains… one in the land of Angels… three in Corneria… four in Kanto… and two in Elibe…"

"Hmmm… if my smashers can handle this… surely you'll consider…" Master Hand said.

"… fine, if they can ward off whatever this current crises is, I will consider them worthy of recognition by the hands." Judge Hand said. "Now go!"

"I say we-a go to our-a respective homes." Mario said.

"I agree with Mario." Mewtwo said.

"I suppose that sounds reasonable." Roy said.

"Alright, but some of us don't have our homes under attack." Samus said.

"I'll go with Fox and Falco." Snake said.

"I guess I'll go with C. Falcon." Samus said.

"Alright alright now go!" Judge Hand yelled. He snapped his fingers and warp stars appeared beneath all the smashers and sent them flying toward through dimensions.

Five warp stars made a crash course for the mushroom kingdom. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! My warp star will crash! I just know it!" Bowser yelled.

"Oh just-a relax Bowser." Mario said.

"Must you always yell?" Wario asked him. The five stars then crashed in to Peach's castle. The castle itself was already a wreck, it was ablaze and the roof was a wreck, so was the bridge and the moat.

"Mama-mia… what-a happened here?" Luigi asked.

"Toadsworth… my castle." Peach was stuttering.

"Aw why would you care? I don't." Said a sinister version of a familiar voice. The five smashers turned around and saw.

"It's us!" Wario said. "Only… not near as good looking." Wario said looking at the Imago clones.

"We are the result of project Imago…" Dark Mario said.

"Mama-mia! That-a was project Imago?" Mario asked.

Elsewhere…

"Grrrrrrr…" Yoshi growled. The Island huts were all torn down and a complete wreck.

"Grrrrrrr…" Growled Dark Yoshi.

Elsewhere…

"What is my retarded son doing?" Cranky Kong asked as he watched DK tear up trees. "And what did he do to his fur." It was Dark DK he was referring to really.

"OOOOOOOO!"

"Uh?" Dark DK turned around to see DK arriving at the scene. "Rrrrrr…"

"Huh? Now there's two of my retarded sons? Or son? What?" Cranky asked.

Elsewhere…

"I sense an evil presence…" Zelda said. The three of them turned to look at Ganondorf.

"What?" Ganondorf asked.

"Sorry, wrong presence." Zelda said.

"Is that it?" Y. Link asked pointing to four figures.

"It's… us?" Link asked.

"Heh heh heh heh…" The dark clones laughed.

Elsewhere…

"All of this destruction…" C. Falcon said through clenched teeth, while looking at burning buildings.

"Will be paid for…" Samus said scanning through the rubble. "You're not going to believe who's causing all of this." Samus said.

Elsewhere…

"AAAAAAAHHH! Ness has gone berserk!" Pokey Minch shouted. "But I haven't even visited the smash world to pick on you lately!" Pokey yelled while running away from Dark Ness.

"Hey! Fake! Leave him alone!" Ness shouted at the Imago Ness.

"Huh? Two Nesses? What the heck?" Pokey was now confused beyond belief.

Elsewhere…

"Get ready Kirby!" Meta-Knight said as they faced down their dark counterparts.

"Pyo." Kirby said.

Elsewhere…

"Stop destroying this mountain!" The Ice Climbers yelled at their counterparts.

"Grrr… it's our light twins." The Dark Climbers said.

Elsewhere…

"How dare you mimic me unholy being?" Pit asked holding his bow at the ready.

"Heh… don't even think about it." Dark Pit said holding a dark version of his bow.

Elsewhere…

"So this is project Imago…" Snake guessed while looking at his dark counterpart standing next to Dark Fox and Dark Falco.

"Well, I guess we have to show them whose boss." Falco said.

"Just try it losers." Dark Fox said.

Elsewhere…

"This may be difficult…" Mewtwo said while looking at the Dark counterparts.

Elsewhere…

"Son! Why?" Eliwood asked while bending on one knee.

"Simple! That's not me!" Roy shouted. Dark Roy turned around and saw Roy standing there.

"So… my counterpart has come… fine, I'll kill you as well." Dark Roy said.

"I'll help Roy." Marth said.

"Not so fast, I'm here too you know." Dark Marth said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffys! Wah ha ha ha ha! Well let me know what you think in a review.


	83. Mushroom Mock Ups

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Yeah… one of my reviewers pointed out that naming them all "Dark (insert smasher name here.)" was a little clichéd. It's just that since they all came from the same project, that they would follow some uniform naming system. Just a thought on my part, but anyways, here's the first chapter of the Dark Clone arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mushroom mock-ups

The five smashers looked at the evil clones across from them. "So… this is-a what that-a project Imago was all about-a." Mario said.

"That's-a right… we look like-a you, talk-a like you, but we're-a so much-a more evil than-a you and-a stronger." Dark Mario said with an evil grin.

"Oh-no…" Luigi said.

"Yeah right! No one is stronger than the great Wario!" Wario said.

"Correction! No one is stronger than Dark Wario!" Dark Wario retorted.

"O RLY?"

"YA RLY!"

"NO WAI!"

"Yes I am!" Dark Wario finished.

"You were supposed to say YA WAI!" Wario shouted. "You can't even continue trends!" Wario shouted.

"Are we going to gloat all day or are we going to fight?" Dark Peach asked.

"I want bloooooooooooood." Dark Bowser groaned.

"Hey! You're making me look bad you sorry excuse for a koopa!" Bowser yelled.

"Sorry excuse? Why you!" Dark Bowser was the first to make a move. He launched himself forward and tackled Bowser and the two of them broke through the outside wall of the tower and then they started to tumble down the stairs all the way down in to the first floor of the castle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! It's Bowser and Bowser! Run!" Shouted some random toad. All the toads in the area took heed and took off.

"Just you and me fake!" Bowser said getting up.

"I'll burn you!" Dark Bowser yelled.

Back outside…

"Mama-miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Luigi screamed and he started to run off.

"Hey! Come back here Lu-that green guy and face the wrath of Dark Lu-that green guy!" Dark Luigi yelled chasing after him.

"I can't-a believe they couldn't-a even get Luigi's name right for this-a project." Mario said.

"You have-a bigger concerns!" Dark Mario shouted. He ran forward quicker than Mario was expecting and punched him, sending him over the roof of the castle and on to the dried out moat. "Ha ha ha!" Dark Mario did a spin jump in to the air and then he started to spin faster and faster as he fell down toward the ground with his toes pointed straight down. "Dark tornado drill!" As Dark Mario fell, he became enveloped in a dark aura.

"Mama-mia!" Mario quickly rolled to the side and narrowly avoided getting drilled in the stomach. The force of Dark Mario's attack left a perfectly clean hole in the ground. "Okey-dokey, let's-a go!" Mario said.

"Come here you!" Wario shouted he charged headfirst at his dark counterpart. Dark Wario began winding up a punch, and just when Wario was about to ram him, Dark Wario threw a punch that sent Wario through the hole in the tower left by the Bowsers, through the opposite wall, and skidding across the other side of the roof, leaving a deep trail behind him. "Ow…" Wario said standing back up.

"Ha! Take that!" Dark Wario shouted leaping through both holes after Wario.

"I've got to help them!" Peach said.

"You've got me to deal with!" Dark Peach said.

Inside the castle…

"Whirling fortress!" Bowser spun around and threw himself at Dark Bowser. D. Bowser stopped the attack cold and grabbed Bowser's shell by the spikes. He held him at his side and spun around and around and then threw Bowser against one of the walls, leaving a mold of Bowser's face in the wall. "Oooooohhh…"

"Is that all?" D. Bowser asked.

"Not in the least!" Bowser got back up and inhaled and let out a stream of fire. D. Bowser also inhaled and breathed out a stream of black fire. The two attacks met and started pushing against each other. D. Bowser however, was having a clear advantage and his black flames were overpowering Bowser's flames. "Augh!" Bowser finally got blasted in the face by the attack.

"Ha ha ha ha." D. Bowser chuckled. He held his claw behind him and charged dark energy in to the claw. He then swung the claw and sent dark waves of energy from his claws at Bowser.

"Argh!" Bowser screamed as the attack hit him. D. Bowser then hit Bowser in the gut with a head butt. "Oof!"

"Too eas- augh!"

"Koopa Claw!" Bowser had countered by slashing D. Bowser's face and then following with his own head butt. Bowser then breathed multiple fireballs in to the air, forcing Dark Bowser to dodge left and right to avoid them as they fell back down. "Koopa Fire burst!" He threw a Molotov Cocktail at D. Bowser and breathed out a fireball and caused it to explode on contact with D. Bowser. "That settles that." Bowser said turning around to leave.

"Black Burst!"

"Huh?" Bowser turned around as a Molotov Cocktail exploded in black flames and enveloped him. "AAAAAAUUUGGHH!"

"If this is the best you can do, then I'm wasting my time here." D. Bowser said.

In the dried up moat…

Mario and D. Mario stared at each other for a minute. Mario then started throwing fireball after fireball at D. Mario. D. Mario simply threw his own fireballs and Mario's fireballs disappeared when they came in contact with D. Mario's, while D. Mario's kept on going. "Mama-mia!" Mario quickly leaped up to avoid the fireballs.

"Gotcha!" D. Mario leaped at Mario and spiked Mario to the ground with his fist, the force of the punch actually cracked the cement in the moat when Mario was slammed down.

"Oh!" Mario yelped when he hit the ground.

"Hiyah!" D. Mario then performed a spinning heel drop in to Mario's stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" D. Mario then back flipped away, throwing fireballs at Mario in the meantime. Mario managed to muster up enough strength to roll out of the way and get back up. "I'm-a not done yet!" Mario shouted. He did a spin jump toward D. Mario and land in front of him. D. Mario threw a punch that Mario sidestepped and countered. "Mario tornado!" Mario spun around and around, swinging his fists around and around, pounding on D. Mario until the final punch sent D. Mario flying away from Mario. Mario then ran at D. Mario as he began to fall back down to the ground. "Super Jump punch!" Mario then performed a leaping uppercut that carried D. Mario with him. D. Mario then fell back down to the ground and Mario landed on his feet.

"Heh… pathetic-a…" D. Mario said as he got back up.

"Mama-mia! How resilient-a!" Mario shouted.

Somewhere on the castle grounds…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luigi was running for his life with the clone catching up quickly.

"Come back here Lu-that green guy!" D. Luigi shouted.

"If I do you'll-a kill me!" Luigi shouted back.

"That's-a the point!" D. Luigi then started charging up dark lightning in his hands and he shot a lightning bolt at Luigi.

"Yaaaaaaa!" Luigi yelled as the lightning bolt zapped him in the rear.

"There's-a more where that came from!" D. Luigi started launching lightning bolt after lightning bolt at Luigi as the two ran around in circles in the garden. "Wah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"This-a isn't riiiiiiiiight!" Luigi shouted. Luigi finally stopped running around in a circle and he ran toward the large pond.

"Come-a back here!" D. Luigi shouted while still shooting dark lightning bolts from his hands. Luigi then stopped short at the top of the hill going to the pond, and he stuck his foot out and caused a surprised D. Luigi to tumble in to the pond. Luigi then launched a lightning bolt at the water, causing everything in the water, including D. Luigi to fry.

"Whew… good-a thing I thought of-a this." Luigi said. He then heard splashing from behind him, and when he turned around, D. Luigi wasn't in the water. "Huh? Where'd he go-a?" Luigi started to look around desperately.

"Dark Drill kick!" D. Luigi then landed a drilling kick on to Luigi's head before leaping off and performing a mule kick that sent Luigi tumbling down the hill and in to the lake. "Let's-a see how you-a like it!" D. Luigi then zaps the lake and causes Luigi to fry.

On the roof…

The two Warios were locked in a sumo position. D. Wario then began to overpower Wario and push him toward the edge of the roof. "Too easy!" D. Wario said.

"Not yet it isn't!" Wario then broke the hold and leaped right above D. Wario. "Butt bomb!" Wario then ground pounded D. Wario and attempted to flatten him under his massiveness.

"Heh…" D. Wario then threw Wario off of him easily and charged at him.

"What!"

"Shoulder Barge!" D. Wario then rammed Wario in the chest with his shoulder and caused him to slam in to the side of the tower of the castle. D. Wario then ran up to Wario, and with Wario pinned against the wall, there was nothing to stop D. Wario from mercilessly punching Wario's face rapidly.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Wario had finally had enough and managed to catch both of the fists and sling D. Wario against the wall of the tower. Wario then grabbed D. Wario and picked him up and held him upside down. Wario then leaped in to the air and spun around and around as they fell back down to the ground. "Pile Driver!" The force of the pile driver actually sent them through the roof, on to the second floor and burying D. Wario's head in to floor. "Heh… too easy…" Wario said smiling through his swollen face.

On the other side of the roof…

The two Princesses were fighting each other with golf clubs. D. Peach then managed to thwack Peach under the chin with her golf club.

"AH!"

"Four!" D. Peach shouted. She then pulled out her frying pan and slammed Peach over the head with it. She then stomped on Peach's stomach with her high-heels and began digging her heel in to Peach's stomach. "Heh…"

"Uuuuuugghh…" Peach then pulled up a turnip from nowhere and slammed it in to D. Peach's face.

"Ack!" Peach then took off her crown and slammed D. Peach in the face with it.

"Peach bomber!" Peach then did a butt barge and slammed D. Peach and sent her flying toward the tower. Peach then threw a bob-omb at D. Peach as she hit the tower. The resulting explosion damaged the tower even further, but it at least damaged D. Peach. "Whew…"

"Is that all you've got pretty princess?" D. Peach asked in a pouting tone. "Awww… too bad it's not enough." She kept saying. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"Hey!" Peach started to protest, but then D. Peach floated above her head and began dropping bombs. "Ah!" There were more explosions and when the smoke cleared, there was one gigantic hole in the roof and Peach collapsed in the room below.

Back with Bowser…

D. Bowser threw a punch that Bowser caught and threw his own punch that hit D. Bowser's face, followed by a tackle that pinned him to the wall. D. Wario's head then popped through the ceiling above them. "Hey! You're not actually losing to that other guy are you?" D. Bowser asked him as he threw Bowser off of him.

"No… he just got in one lucky shot." D. Wario said as he pulled himself out of the hole.

"Alright then… where were we?" D. Bowser asked.

"Here…" Bowser said. The two leaped at each other and then began wrestling and rolling around on the ground. Eventually Bowser was on top of him and strangling D. Bowser. D. Bowser then breathed flames in to Bowser's face.

"AAAAUUUGGHH!" Bowser let go of him and grasped his face. D. Bowser then threw another Molotov Cocktail with a black fireball at Bowser. The explosion sent Bowser flying toward the front door, and then D. Bowser tackled Bowser hard enough to send them both flying through the door and on to the bridge.

"Dark Bowser bomb!" D. Bowser leaped in to the air above an exhausted Bowser, he then performed a butt bomb while enveloped in a dark aura. He landed on Bowser, and the bridge started to crack from the force of the attack until it finally collapsed, burying both of them in the rubble of the bridge.

With Mario…

The two of them were throwing punches and kicks at each other with D. Mario unfortunately landing more punches in Mario's stomach and face. Mario then surprised D. Mario by sidestepping a punch, kicking him in the stomach, and landing a flaming punch in his face followed by a flaming uppercut. "So long-a clone!" Mario said. Suddenly the bridge collapsed nearby, distracting Mario for a bit. D. Mario took advantage of this and grabbed Mario by the legs.

"Spin-a throw!" D. Mario threw Mario in to the cement wall, leaving a crack in the wall. "Shadow Firebrand!" D. Mario then charged his hand with black flame and unleashed it in an explosion on his palm. (Mario's forward smash attack.) The explosion created a hole in the wall that blasted Mario in to the basement of the castle.

"Ooooohh… whoa!" Mario groaned for a minute before jumping backward to avoid a few fireballs thrown at him. D. Mario then leaped in to the room after Mario. Mario ran around the basement until they were in the room where you entered Hazy Maze Cave. Now it was converted in to a library, with a table in the middle instead of the hole. "Okay, you and-a me will-a end-a this here!" Mario said.

"Fine-a by me." D. Mario said as he entered the room. The two of them leaped at each other and planted their feet in to each other's face. However, D. Mario being enhanced by dark magic took Mario's kick better, and kicked Mario harder, so Mario fell back down to the ground and didn't stand back up. "Ha! And I thought-a you would-a be so much-a better." D. Mario said.

Back with Luigi…

"Come on-a Lu-that green guy." D. Luigi taunted. "Surely you're not-a that weak… even though you are-a pretty weak." D. Luigi said. Luigi twitched and climbed out of the water. "Oh good-a." D. Luigi immediately leaped in front of Luigi.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"Bye-bye." D. Luigi then did his own super jump punch and landed it right under Luigi's chin since Luigi was sent flying in to the air. D. Luigi then did a spin jump in to the air and as Luigi fell back down. After Luigi hit the water and began to sink downward, D. Luigi performed a drill kick while enveloped in a dark aura and the attack actually pierced through the water, since he didn't lose momentum even as he went through the water. He drilled in to Luigi, and cracked the rock at the bottom. The rock crumbled and they fell in to an underground cavern with a river running through it.

"Heh…heh…heh…" Luigi was catching his breath. "Yipe!" Luigi yelled as D. Luigi charged up lightning in his hand.

"Heh heh heh… die!" D. Luigi released the electricity, but it backfired and zapped him instead. "Auuugghh! Oh yeah… my clothes are wet." D. Luigi said. Luigi took this opportunity to try and run away again. "Hey get back here!" D. Luigi ran after Luigi and caught up with him.

"OH NO!" Luigi shouted.

"Hiyah!" D. Luigi did a karate chop that sent Luigi flying straight through a stalagmite, knocking him out. "Is that-a all?"

Back with Wario…

"Hah… that stupid clone… I knew I was the best…" Wario said as he brushed himself off. Wario then thought he heard talking coming from the clone stuck in the floor. To Wario's surprise, D. Wario pulled himself out of the hole in the floor.

"Sorry for the wait, just talking to D. Bowser, he's giving your friend quite a beating right now." D. Wario said while smiling evilly.

"Oh yeah, well I'd be more worried about yourself right now!" Wario said while charging forward. D. Wario put his hands together and did a performed a double uppercut to Wario's chin. "Oh!" D. Wario smiled and then grabbed Wario's legs and began to swing him around and around.

"Wild Swing Ding!" D. Wario then angled the throw and threw Wario straight upward in to the third floor. He then ran upstairs and through the door, only to get decked in the face the second he stepped in to the room. "Aaaaahh!" He went tumbling back down the stairs. "Grrrr… you'll pay for that one!"

"Oh yeah?" Wario sneered.

"Yeah!" D. Wario charged up the stairs and shoulder barged Wario way faster than even Wario can move. This sent Wario flying in to the glass that kept them from the pendulum of the giant clock. The glass began to crack, and it shattered when D. Wario threw a punch that missed Wario but hit the glass. D. Wario then slammed his fist down on top of Wario's head and knocked Wario to the floor. D. Wario then picked up Wario and performed a pile driver. "This is goodbye!" D. Wario's pile driver sent the two of them crashing back down to the second floor and imbedded Wario in to the floor with his head sticking through the ceiling of the first floor.

Back with Peach…

Peach stood up, despite being caught in a major explosion. "Owww…" Peach groaned.

"I'm not done with you yet you know!" D. Peach said a she fell back down. D. Peach pulled out a bob-omb and threw it at Peach. Peach pulled out her tennis racket and forehanded it back to D. Peach. "Huh?" The explosion sent D. Peach in to the first floor room. Peach ran in and looked around and saw Wario's head hanging unconsciously from the ceiling.

"Oh no!" Peach gasped.

"You should be worried about yourself!" D. Peach yelled as she jumped at Peach. Peach blocked the first kick with her tennis racket, but D. Peach floated over Peach and kicked her on the top of the head.

"Ow!" Peach said.

"Wimp!" D. Peach then grabbed Peach and lifted her above her head and threw her on to the sun emblem in the center of the room. D. Peach then floated over and did a knee drop on her stomach.

"Uhh…" Peach was struggling to stay conscious at this point, everything was beginning to black out.

"Goodbye!" D. Peach said. "Black bomber!" D. Peach became enveloped in a veil of darkness and then she performed a peach bomber attack that sent Peach flying through the wall, over the moat, and in to the garden unconscious. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Beneath all of this, D. Bowser climbed out of the rubble of the bridge and stood over Bowser's body still buried beneath the rubble. "Ha! I guess we know who the stronger koopa king is!"

Bowser is buried under rock, Mario is a bruised bloody and burning mess, Luigi is unconscious underground, Wario is stuck in the floor (ceiling, pending on perspective.), and Peach is beaten up beyond belief in the garden. The five of them, unconsciously perhaps, begin to think back to a training session that they had not too long ago…

Flashback…

The five of them were in a sparring melee, Mario seemed to be having the most success, Wario and Bowser close behind, but Peach and Luigi were rather… under whelming. "Man, I've gotten stronger, but I'll still never be able to protect myself." Peach complained.

"Oh… I'll-a never get-a stronger." Luigi complained.

"Just-a keep trying you two." Mario said. "You'll-a both get-a very strong-a." Mario encouraged.

"Ah, you smashers are doing just fine." Master Hand said as he floated in.

"No I'm not-a…" Luigi groaned.

"And I'm sure I could do better." Peach said.

"Well I can't improve on this!" Wario said while kissing his muscles.

"Yeah, but your head needs screwing on." Bowser chuckled.

"Tell me smashers, why do you all want to get stronger?" Master Hand asked.

"I want to-a be able to do the right-a thing." Mario said.

"To become stronger than Mario." Wario said.

"Well… actually the same thing goes for me, I want to be stronger than anybody." Bowser said.

"So that I can protect myself and not worry my friends." Peach said.

"To become-a brave." Luigi answered.

"I've learned from experience that as long as you never forget that, you will always become genuinely stronger." Master Hand said. "Don't ever forget that."

End of flashback…

Bowser began to stir, his fingers twitched and eventually he shoved the rubble off of him. "What! You're still alive!" D. Bowser gasped.

"I am the strongest… I will never lose to someone like you!" Bowser growled. "Grrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhh!" Bowser roared. Bowser immediately leaped at D. Bowser and began to claw at him rapidly, D. Bowser couldn't block all of them and got clawed in the face several times.

"How'd he get so much more powerful?" He wondered. Bowser then picked him up and threw him in to the rock wall at the other end of the moat. Bowser then charged forward and rammed him. "AUGH!"

"Try this!" Bowser began to punch and claw and bite really quickly, never letting up on his attacks. Bowser then leaped back and breathed out a few fireballs at D. Bowser. D. Bowser blew his own fireballs and canceled out Bowser's and his own. "Alright… try avoiding this…" Bowser inhaled deeper than he ever has before. "True power! KOOPA FIRE WAVE!" Bowser breathed out the most gigantic blast of fire he ever has breathed out. The wave spanned the whole moat and more since some flames even leaped out. D. Bowser didn't stand a chance. The flames slowly incinerated him and reduced him to ashes. When he stopped breathing, the whole area of moat Bowser was facing was charred black. "Well, that's handy." Bowser said.

D. Peach walked over toward the unconscious Peach. "Time to end it." She attempted to stomp Peach's stomach, but Peach caught her foot and tipped her off balance. "Whoa!"

"I won't let you win!" Peach got back up and threw a bunch of bob-ombs at D. Peach. Even after the explosion ended, she got out her frying pan, the second D. Peach came out, Peach slammed her with the frying pan. Peach didn't stop there, she charged at her and began slamming her with her pan, umbrella, golf club, and tennis racket rapidly.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! How did you get so strong?" D. Peach yelled. Peach didn't answer, she kneeled and put her hands together like in a prayer.

"True power! Prayer to the stars!" Peach flung her hands out to her sides and held them straight out. Suddenly a bunch of giant glowing stars fell out of the sky, all of them homing in on D. Peach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" D. Peach was crushed by all of the stars instantly.

"Whew…" Peach collapsed on the ground in relief.

D. Luigi dried off and began to charge up lightning to finish off Luigi. "So long-a Lu-that green guy."

"My… name… is… Luigi…" Luigi said as he got up.

"What-a?"

"My name is Luigi." Luigi said.

"What-a!"

"MY-A NAME IS LUIGI!" Luigi shouted. Luigi charged forward. D. Luigi fired his bolt of lightning. But Luigi caught it with his thunder hand and sent his own Lightning bolt at him.

"Augh!" Luigi then began to kick him rapidly in the stomach "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Luigi then grabbed D. Luigi and threw him through the hole they came in to the cavern from. Luigi then leaped through the hole himself and kept on going and going and going until he was reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally high in the sky. "What-a is he doing?" D. Luigi wondered.

"True Power!" A bolt of lightning struck Luigi's hands as he raised them above his head, he then put his hands together and charged up all of the electricity. "THUNDER RAZE!" Luigi fired a gigantic bolt of lightning at D. Luigi, the bolt struck him and kept on zapping him and zapping him, and it looked like it wouldn't stop. When Luigi was finished, there was nothing but ashes left of D. Luigi. Luigi fell back down to the ground. "I…did it-a." Luigi sighed.

D. Mario held a flaming hand above Mario. "Time to-a die." D. Mario said.

"Not-a yet!" Mario popped open his eyes, and did a break dance style kick that sent D. Mario backward.

"What!" Mario then leaped at D. Mario and threw a few punches. D. Mario blocked a few, but he still got belted in the stomach and face a few times. Mario then kicked him and sent him in to the air for a minute. Mario then leaped up while charging fire in his hand.

"Firebrand!" Mario unleashed the flames in his hand and sent D. Mario flying through the door in flames.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" They were back in the room with two pillars, just outside was the moat. Mario walked in to the room. "You won't-a beat-a me!" D. Mario shouted.

"Yes I will-a!" Mario charged up a fireball in his hand. "True power! SUPERNOVABALL!" The fireball then grew to be gigantic in size, it almost didn't fit in the room. Mario launched the ball at D. Mario.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The fireball ended up making a gigantic explosion. When the smoke finally cleared, there was nothing left of D. Mario, there was a gigantic hole where the wall and door to the moat used to be, and Mario was charred black from the explosion, but being his own fireball, it somehow didn't hurt him… much.

"As long as I'm around-a, you'll-a never hurt-a me or-a my friends." Mario said.

Wario was still stuck in the hole when he woke up. "That's it, no one makes a fool of the great Wario!" Wario pulled himself out of the hole.

"Back for more?" D. Wario sneered.

"You bet I am." Wario said scowling. "Time for you to go DOOOOOOWWWWN!" Wario shouted. He charged forward and shoulder barged D. Wario way faster and harder than expected, since it sent D. Wario flying.

"Augh! How did he- whoa!" Wario ducked under a punch that created an unsightly hole in the brick wall behind him. Wario then kicked D. Wario in the groin. "OOOOOOOOOHHHH!" Wario then poked him in the eyes. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" And then proceeded to punch him mercilessly. "GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"True power…" Wario growled. And then…

Outside…

"Is-a everybody here-a?" Mario asked.

"No Wario's still inside." Bowser said. Suddenly the castle windows all shattered with yellow gas coming out of the windows.

"MAMA-MIA WHAT'S THAT-A SMELL!" Luigi asked clutching his nose, crying and rolling on the ground in pain.

"Ooooohhh…" Peach felt faint and nauseated and Mario had to catch her. Wario came out of the castle triumphant, although he had to fall down in to the moat and then walk up the ramp and around to get to the others.

"Wario…" Bowser asked while holding his nose. "What was that?"

"That was my true power… Atomic Gas Pass." Wario said.

"Disgusting." Peach said.

"Say what you will, but no foe can survive it!" Wario gloated.

"You got-a that right." Luigi said while still clutching his nose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I personally think that this is my best yet… what do you guys think? Let me know in a review. LONGEST CHAPTER YET!


	84. Chaos

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Sorry for my lack of updating yesterday, I needed to think of how I would approach the next few chapters since the other teams were smaller than the Mushroom Kingdom Team. I'll be covering Yoshi, DK, and the Mute City team in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos

Yoshi and D. Yoshi growled at each other further. "Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted.

"Yoshi!" D. Yoshi shouted back. "Yoshi yoshi yosh yoshi!"

"Grrrrrrr… Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted before charging. Yoshi and D. Yoshi charged at each other at high speeds. D. Yoshi then performed a tail sweep while Yoshi did a jump kick. Both attacks missed and the two both threw a punch at each other. The two fists collided square on. The two then launched in to a combo of punches and kicks that collided dead on each time. Yoshi then finally landed a kick on D. Yoshi's chest that sent him flying in to a tree.

"Yoshi!" D. Yoshi rolled out of the way of another kick that snapped the tree Yoshi kicked. D. Yoshi countered with an egg-roll attack. Yoshi took a stance and put his hands out in front of him. The attack hit Yoshi's hands and began to push him back leaving skid marks in the ground. Yoshi was also pushing back and was beginning to slow him down. Yoshi finally stopped the attack and picked up the egg.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi slammed D. Yoshi on the ground and jumped above him to perform a ground pound. D. Yoshi rolled out of the way again, but noticed that the attack left a medium sized crater.

"Gulp…" D. Yoshi gulped at the sight of this. Yoshi once again charged forward. D. Yoshi leaped over him and threw eggs with black spots on them at Yoshi. Yoshi stopped these by throwing his own eggs and then throwing extra eggs at D. Yoshi as he landed. Yoshi then leaped right above D. Yoshi and began to use his flutter kick on his head.

"Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo YO!" Yoshi uttered as each kick connected. Yoshi then jumped off of D. Yoshi's head and performed a ground pound. "Hah!" Yoshi ground pounded D. Yoshi, square in the back and then jumped off.

"Heh… heh… heh…" D. Yoshi had to catch his breath, he was losing, and he needed to think of something. He then looked around and noticed a young Yoshi whose bottom half wasn't even out of its shell yet.

"Grrrrrrrr… Yoshi!" Yoshi charged forward to proceed with the attack again. This time D. Yoshi lashed out his tongue and wrapped it around the young Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" It screamed in a high-pitched squeaky voice. Yoshi stopped dead in his tracks as D. Yoshi held the young Yoshi in front of him with his tongue. "Yooooooshiiiiiiii!" It cried.

"Yoshi yoshi…" D. Yoshi said waving his finger at Yoshi.

"Yosh…" Yoshi sighed. He just stood there and put his hands down. D. Yoshi then charged forward and kicked Yoshi hard enough to send him flying through two thick palm trees.

At Kongo Bongo…

"Why is there two of my retarded sons? I mean son… or is it? Gah!" Cranky Kong continued to wonder what the heck was going on.

"Grrrrr…" DK growled at his dark counterpart.

"Ooooooooooooooo!" D. DK bellowed while beating his chest. DK charged forward and threw a fast punch. D. DK simply caught the fist and then grabbed DK by the chest.

"Hey!" DK yelled as he was being lifted above D. DK's head. D. DK began to spin DK above his head around and around until he finally threw him away and made him crash through a few trees, and cause a large crack in a boulder.

"Ooooooooooo!" D. DK yelled, he ran forward way faster than DK ever has and threw a punch. DK only barely avoided the punch, but it did destroy the boulder behind him. DK countered with a quick uppercut followed by a bunch of rapid punches to the face. D. DK then grabbed both of DK's fists, picked him up and slammed him in to the ground a countless number of times.

"Augh! Oo! Ah!" DK yelped every time he hit the ground. Finally D. DK began to spin him around and around and then he threw them waaaaaaaay away over the trees.

"Come back!" D. DK said and he took one mighty leap after DK.

Mute City…

"So who is causing all of this?" C. Falcon asked.

"We are." Samus told C. Falcon.

"Huh? How are we doing all of this?" C. Falcon asked.

"Look behind us." Samus said. The two turned around and saw their dark counterparts, well, Samus saw D. Samus and C. Falcon saw Blood Falcon.

"What! Blood Falcon! Why are you doing all of this? I already defeated Deathborn and Black Shadow." C. Falcon said.

"So what? I still didn't leave the alliance." Blood Falcon said. "Besides, this means I get another chance to fight… YOU!" Blood Falcon yelled. He ran at C. Falcon way faster than C. Falcon expected and tackled him, sending them over the roof they were standing on.

"I guess that leaves me with you." Samus said pointing to D. Samus.

"Evaluating target's strength… inadequate for defeating this unit." D. Samus said like a computer.

"I'll show you!" Samus said. She aimed her arm cannon and launched a barrage of six missiles. D. Samus dashed side to side to avoid the missiles, however the second she finished dodging the last one, Samus hit her with a fully charged shot with her plasma beam. However the attack didn't pierce her armor like it should have. "What!"

"Attack strategy… complete!" D. Samus rolled in to morph ball and rolled around Samus leaving bombs all around her. Samus back flipped away from the bombs, D. Samus then unrolled right in front of her and aimed the fully charged arm cannon at Samus' face and fired. The attack sent Samus flying backward, off the side of the building.

Meanwhile…

C. Falcon and Blood Falcon were punching each other violently as they fell down. Blood Falcon then kicked C. Falcon in the stomach, separating the two as they fell. The two of them landed on separate cars.

"Hey do you mind? I haven't finished paying this car off yet buddy!" The guy driving the car C. Falcon landed on yelled.

"My apologies." C. Falcon said jumping off at Blood Falcon.

"Come to papa." B. Falcon said. The two of them began fighting on top of the car. C. Falcon threw a flaming kick that B. Falcon ducked under and countered with a sweep kick that C. Falcon jumped over. C. Falcon then brought a flaming fist down on top of B. Falcon's helmet. "Why you!" B. Falcon uppercut C. Falcon under the chin and then kicked his stomach again, followed by a countless number of punches that were ablaze with purple flames. "Hawk Punch!" B. Falcon charged up a fist while C. Falcon was still stunned and landed an unbelievably powerful punch that sent C. Falcon flying on to the top of a giant delivery truck. "I'm not done with you yet." B. Falcon then leaped after him.

Back to Yoshi's Island…

Yoshi got back up and then got kicked in the face that knocked him down. D. Yoshi still had the baby in his tongue and was now stomping on Yoshi's side rapidly enough to make it look like multiple feet were stomping on him. "Yoshi…" Yoshi sighed.

"Yoshi!" D. Yoshi shouted triumphantly. He spit the baby Yoshi in to the air.

"Yoooooooooshiiiiiiiii!" The baby shouted. Yoshi then swallowed Yoshi and spit him in to a boulder. D. Yoshi then caught the baby so he could continue using him as a hostage. "Yooooooooooshiiiiiiiiiiii!" The baby Yoshi cried.

"Yosh…" Yoshi wanted to save the kid, but if he tried anything, he would swallow the kid, or worse… D. Yoshi then charged at Yoshi and rammed him with his head, this sent Yoshi crashing through another hut and in to the jungle.

"Yoshi!" D. Yoshi yelled charging after him. Yoshi stood back up and saw D. Yoshi running at him. D. Yoshi then did a tail sweep that knocked Yoshi off his feet, right before Yoshi hit the ground, D. Yoshi kicked him back up in to the air again, and again, and again. Around the tenth or so time, he let Yoshi hit the ground with a thud, and then he leaped high in to the air with a flutter jump. "Yoshi!" D. Yoshi performed a ground pound as a dark aura surrounded him, he slammed Yoshi and created a gigantic crater underneath them.

Back to Kongo Bongo…

DK landed on the wooden platform over the waterfall. (The stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee.) DK got up and looked around. Suddenly D. DK leaped over the trees and landed in front of him, roaring like the Hulk. "Grrrr…" DK growled.

"Raaah!" D. DK threw a fist that DK ducked under and threw his own punch, D. DK blocked it and tried a roundhouse kick, DK ducked under it and tried to counter with his own kick to the face. D. DK then ducked and attempted a sweep kick, DK jumped over that and kicked D. DK in the face. DK took advantage of this and punched D. DK so quickly in the face to create the illusion of multiple fists hitting him. D. DK finally ducked and uppercut DK hard enough to send him crashing through one of the platforms above them. D. DK then jumped up and slammed DK back down to the ground with a kick.

"Augh!" DK yelled. D. DK then grabbed DK by the shoulder and made him stand back up. D. DK then socked him in the face and nearly sent him flying over the edge of the platform. "Ooo…" He groaned in pain. D. DK then picked him back up and began punching him in the face at a faster pace than DK punched him earlier. D. DK then began winding up his fist.

"Dark Kong Punch!" D. DK then punched forward, with his fist enveloped in a dark aura, this punch sent DK flying back in to the jungle, through a countless number of trees, and all the way to the beach on the other side of the island.

Back to Mute City…

Samus did a bunch of flips in the air before landing on the lowest street level in Mute City. She then jumped back to avoid getting crushed beneath D. Samus. "Is that all you've got?" Samus asked.

"Target survived thrity-five percent power usage, increase in power percentage necessary." D. Samus said.

"Uh-oh." Samus said. D. Samus switched to a dark ice beam and began firing ice at Samus, Samus cart wheeled out of the way and tried to counter with her own ice beam. D. Samus leaped above the counter attack and began charging the ice beam. D. Samus then unleashed a wave of ice that froze everything in its path, including Samus. "Gah!"

"Most efficient method of finishing off incapacitated target… Super Missile." D. Samus began to charge up her beam.

"No!" Samus had to think of something, she then got an idea. Samus began to charge her plasma beam, and the heat melted the ice. At the last possible second, Samus rolled in to morph ball to avoid the super missile. The missile exploded, sending shards of ice flying everywhere, it was now like it was snowing in the area. The two charged at each other to attack. Samus fired a flamethrower at point blank and scorched part of the armor, but D. Samus charged a super missile and hit Samus in the chest with it. "Oof!" The blast sent Samus flying backward and through more ice. D. Samus then leaped in to the air and did a drop kick on Samus' stomach area. "Augh!"

"Resistance is futile." D. Samus said charging her wave beam. Samus got up and rolled in to her morph ball and used the boost ball to leap in to the air.

"Try this!" Samus shouted, she charged up a super missile and fired it. D. Samus avoided, but then noticed that Samus was firing a countless number of super missiles, one after the other. D. Samus dodged back and forth but ended up getting pelted by about three super missiles. Samus then charged up her plasma beam, and the second she landed, she thrust her arm cannon in to D. Samus' visor and released a large flamethrower attack. "Whew… That's done with I guess." Samus turned around to walk away. "AUGH!" Samus got blasted in the back by a countless number of Super Missiles.

"Target's termination, needed immediately." D. Samus said walking out of the smoke with her arm cannon raised. She rolled in to morph ball and planted a power bomb at Samus' feet. The resulting explosion took out nearly the whole area.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile…

C. Falcon got back on his feet just when B. Falcon jumped on top of the same truck. "You'll regret that." C. Falcon said.

"Not likely." B. Falcon then charged at C. Falcon again. The two began throwing flaming punches and kicks at each other, both of them landing hits, dodging and blocking at lightning fast speeds. The two then jumped backward and charged at each other again.

"Raptor Boost!" The two shouted at the same time. The two flaming fists collided and sent a burst of flame from the fists that blew them both backward. C. Falcon nearly fell off the truck and had to grab the edge. B. Falcon tried to take advantage of this. He ran fast enough to run along the side of the truck and attack C. Falcon. C. Falcon flipped back on top and got ready for when B. Falcon came back around to attack him. B. Falcon however managed to land a flaming punch to C. Falcon's face.

"Ow!" C. Falcon yelled. He quickly countered with a kick to the chin. But B. Falcon recovered and grabbed C. Falcon's leg.

"Die!" B. Falcon threw C. Falcon in to the air and then jumped after him. As C. Falcon fell back down to the ground, B. Falcon's foot began to ignite in purple flames. "Dark Hawk kick!" B. Falcon did a variation of C. Falcon's falcon kick with purple flames and planted his foot in C. Falcon's stomach, pushing him to the ground. The two hit the street, and it began to crack until it collapsed. B. Falcon, C. Falcon and a bunch of hover cars were now falling down below. "I'm not done yet!" B. Falcon said. He kicked off of a nearby car and sent him flying toward C. Falcon, who he then punched as he passed by, B. Falcon then did the same thing again and again so quickly that he appeared only as a blur. This went on until everything hit the ground below them.

Back to Yoshi…

D. Yoshi had his foot on Yoshi's side and was triumphantly waving his hands around. Yoshi slowly opened his eyes, looked at D. Yoshi and then quickly grabbed D. Yoshi's tongue. "Hack!" D. Yoshi gasped.

"Yo…shi…" Yoshi said. He squeezed even tighter on the tongue and forced D. Yoshi to drop the baby.

"Yoshi!" The baby cheered happily as he ran back toward the village.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled angrily, he flung D. Yoshi against a tree. Yoshi then launched three eggs in to the air above him and then he did a cycle kick on all three of them, launching them at D. Yoshi.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!" He yelled in pain as each egg hit him. Yoshi then used egg roll to ram D. Yoshi and send him crashing through more trees and eventually in to a boulder.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi then laid a countless number of eggs and then swallowed them all and encased them in a bigger egg. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yoshi threw the egg at D. Yoshi and it let off the same gigantic explosion that defeated Crocodile.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" D. Yoshi was incinerated by the Nuclear Eggsplosion attack and was soundly defeated.

"Yoshi…" Yoshi sighed in relief.

Back to Kongo Bongo…

DK was passed out on the beach, and he began to think back.

Flashback…

DK was riding a warp star next to Master Hand, DK turned around to take one last good look at Kongo Bongo.

"Don't worry DK, you'll surely be able to see your home again in the future." Master Hand reassured him.

"Yeah…" He said a little depressed.

"DK, I meant to ask, why do you want to become stronger?" Master Hand asked.

"Oooo oo oo ooo oooooooo." DK answered.

"To prove to your dad that you are strong. Well, never forget that, understood?" Master Hand said.

"Okay." DK nodded.

Back to the present…

D. DK was stomping toward DK as he was lying on the beach. "Heh heh heh heh…" D. DK chuckled. "Die…"

"Uuuuhh…" DK began to stand up. D. DK began to wind up a punch.

"Dark Kong Punch!" He threw a punch at DK, but DK rolled out of the way.

"Ooooooooooo!" DK yelled. He threw a fast punch at D. DK's stomach and then quickly punched him across the cheek.

"Oh!" D. DK shouted. DK then clapped his hands with D. DK's head in between his hands. "Augh!" DK then mercilessly punched D. DK in the face a countless number of times. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooo!" DK then lifted D. DK over his head and threw him across the beach. DK then leaped after him and landed a few feet from him.

"Grrrrrr… RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" D. DK yelled as he ran forward at DK.

DK thought for a minute and then managed to yell in English. "True Power! Earth Shatter!" DK slammed the ground as hard as he could and then caused the earth in front of him to shatter and break apart. This caused a wave of earth to rise up and collide with D. DK. This wave of earth battered D. DK mercilessly and when he fell back down, the rocks that were torn up fell back down on top of him and crushed him beneath tons of rock. "Oooo…" DK sighed before sitting down.

Back at Mute City…

The explosion had sent Samus flying far off and in to some alleyway. D. Samus then walked in to the scene and scanned Samus. "Target still active… must neutralize." D. Samus said.

Meanwhile…

C. Falcon was lying on his face, buried beneath a pile of cars. "Ha! I thought you were tougher than this." B. Falcon gloated. "Oh well, time to finish you I guess." B. Falcon said. The two bounty hunters began to think back.

Flashback…

The two hunters had both successfully caught a major space crime boss on the rare occasion these two met. "So… who gets the bounty?" C. Falcon asked.

"I stunned him, so I'll be turning him in." Samus said.

"Hey, I did most of the fighting, I'll be the one turning him in." C. Falcon said.

"No… I'll do it!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"Now now, there's no need for fighting among the two best bounty hunters in the galaxy." Came an unknown voice. Master Hand then descended down.

"Who are you?" Samus said aiming her arm cannon at him.

"Are you here to fight?" C. Falcon said, getting ready.

"No, I'm here to make an offer." Master Hand said.

"Offer?" The both of them asked.

"Yes, I'm on a mission to prove to my family that you and everyone living in your dimension can coincide." Master Hand said. "So I'm gathering the strongest fighters and I'm hoping to hold friendly competition between these fighters. I'm hoping this will unite the fighters and their worlds. So… will you come with me?" Master Hand asked.

The two of them thought for a minute… looked at each other and then turned to Master Hand.

"What makes you think we're strong enough?" Samus asked.

"Hey… but yeah… why us, I'm willing to admit that there are a few people stronger than me, but not too many." C. Falcon said.

"Well, why do you want to become strong?" Master Hand asked.

"So that I will be able to do what's needed." Samus said.

"To compete and strive to be the best." C. Falcon said.

"Remember that… and you'll always be stronger." Master Hand said.

"I'll come with you then." Samus said.

"So will I." C. Falcon said.

Back to the present…

"Termination… imminent." D. Samus said while charging a Super Missile. Samus stood up and noticed the super missile flying toward her. Samus scanned it, then did her own evaluation.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Im…probable… not possible… highly improbable… this does not compute!" D. Samus began uttering. Samus had caught the missile just right to neutralize the missile.

"Is this yours? You can have it back now." Samus said. She then threw the missile forward like a knife with enough force to cause it to explode on D. Samus. Samus began adjusting her arm cannon to tap in to all of the beams it has. She then began to charge the cannon just as D. Samus stood back up. "True power! Omega Cannon!" Samus then released a gigantic blue beam that swept over the entire allyway.

"Iiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmprooooooooooobaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaablllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeee!" D. Samus yelled as the beam caused her to disintegrate.

"Whew… that was closer than I hoped it would be." Samus said as the armor opened up and she removed it.

Back with C. Falcon…

"Heh he he he he he he. Dark…" B. Falcon began to charge his fist. C. Falcon began to stir. "…Hawk…" B. Falcon began to run forward.

"Urrrragghh!" C. Falcon managed to push a car off of him and stand up.

"…Punch!" B. Falcon shouted as he threw his flaming fist forward, creating the flaming image of a hawk.

"I'm not done yet!" C. Falcon put both his hands in front of him and managed to stop the attack.

"What! That's not possible!" B. Falcon shouted.

"Anything's possible for me!" C. Falcon said. He then kicked B. Falcon in the stomach and then began launching flaming fist after flaming fist. "Raptor Boost!" C. Falcon charged forward and uppercut B. Falcon in to the air. "Falcon Dive!" C. Falcon jumped after B. Falcon, grabbed him and kicked him away in flames. "Raptor Boost!" C. Falcon did a raptor boost in the air and slammed B. Falcon downward. "Falcon Kick!" C. Falcon did a downward Falcon kick and slammed B. Falcon's stomach with his blazing foot, causing deep cracks in the pavement.

"Ugh… ugh…" B. Falcon began to cough up blood from all of these attacks. C. Falcon then began to glow in intense flames.

"True power!" C. Falcon began running forward igniting even more as he went. "Soaring Falcon!" A flaming falcon then replaced C. Falcon with its wings spread out wide.

"UUUUUUWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" B. Falcon screamed. C. Falcon stopped running and the falcon disappeared. The area was charred black now, with B. Falcon nowhere in sight.

"Whew… now that was a fight." C. Falcon said. "I better find Samus." C. Falcon said as he began to walk off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another victory for the smashers! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know in a review.


	85. Hyrule Hoodlum

Ultimate Smash Adventure

My most sincere apologies to those of you waiting patiently (or impatiently, however the case may be.) I was just going to give my self a one or two day break, but then a family thing came up, followed by a thunderstorm, and then I had soccer tryouts that sucked up my whole Monday (sweat tastes terrible by the way.) So push away the empty candy wrappers, empty soda cans, and empty beer bottles so that you may read this computer chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyrule hoodlum

Link pulled out his sword and looked at his dark counterpart, while Y. Link did the same. "They… look just like us." Y. Link said.

"Yeah, but we're much better than you are." D. Y. Link sneered.

"Or really?" Link asked.

"Really!" D. Link charged forward and grabbed Link by the shirt, he played a tune on an ocarina and the two disappeared in a flash of red light.

"What! Where did they go?" Sheik asked. "Wait… that tune was the Bolero of Fire." Sheik said. Suddenly D. Sheik appeared from underground and wrapped Sheik with her whip. "Ah!"

"And this is the Serenade of Water." D. Sheik playing a tune on her harp, the two of them disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"And this!" D. Y. Link grabbed Y. Link by the shirt as well. "Is the Minuet of the Forest." Y. Link played a tune and the two disappeared in a flash of green light.

"That just leaves you and me." Ganondorf said while looking at D. Ganondorf.

"Guess so." D. Ganondorf said evilly.

At the Death Mountain Crater…

Link and D. Link landed in the crater of Hyrule's volcano. "Ugh… the heat…" Link moaned. He changed in to his Goron tunic so quickly that it wasn't even seen, and the heat stopped being a problem. "Okay then… bring it on!" Link said.

"Heh… fine then, you asked for it!" the two of them charged at each other and began to swordfight. The two of them traded sword slash for sword slash and occasionally got a few hits in on each other. The two of them then jumped back and threw their boomerangs at each other. The two ducked under the boomerangs and caught them as they came back.

"Dang… he is good." Link said.

"Heh…" D. Link smiled evilly while looking at Link. "Die!" D. Link charged and threw a kick that Link spun out of the way of and countered with a spin attack. D. Link backed off and only got a few minor cuts on the face and slashed at Link and managed to cut him across the chest and then kick him in the wound.

"Augh!" Link went flying and nearly went over the edge in to the lava. Link rolled out of the way of another vertical sword slash that made a Clang when it hit the ground instead of Link. Link immediately got back up and pulled out his Megaton hammer. He swung it at D. Link and missed, but it did cause the ground to shake and make D. Link temporarily lose his footing. "Yeeeeah!" Link then swung the hammer sideways and hit D. Link across the face, thus sending him over the edge. "Whew…" Link sighed and began checking the cut across his chest. "Well… it could have been worse." Link turned around and began to walk away when he thought he heard the sound of a metal point piercing rock. Link turned around and saw D. Link climb back up with his hookshot. "Oh great." Link said pulling his sword back out.

"Heh… you're not getting rid of me that easily!" D. Link charged forward and the two clashed blades for a while once again. Link managed to cut D. Link across the nose, but D. Link slashed him across the torso once and across the leg.

"Ah!" Link fell backward on to the wooden suspension bridge.

"Good bye!" D. Link slashed and then sheathed his sword, the second he did, the posts holding the bridge were sliced horizontally close to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Link yelled as the bridge began to collapse in to the lava.

Meanwhile…

Sheik and D. Sheik arrived at Lake Hylia and jumped back from each other. Sheik pulled out senbon while D. Sheik did the same. "Let's see who the better ninja is." Sheik said.

"Well, it's naturally going to be me." D. Sheik said. The two of them charged at each other and began slashing and kicking at each other. D. Sheik landed a kick that sent Sheik flying through the air. Sheik back flipped and landed on the surface of the water. Sheik made a few hand signs and then performed her jutsu.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" A countless number of clones of Sheik rose up from the water. "Heh… being on a large body of water has its advantages." Sheik said.

"Agreed." D. Sheik said while stepping on to the water and making the same hand signs. "Water Clone Jutsu!" Difference was the D. Sheik made a whole lot more clones then Sheik did. The two armies of clones charged forward, D. Sheik's clones easily decimated Sheik's clones, but Sheik herself could easily take out these clones by herself due to the weakness of water clones. However, after all of Sheik's clones disappeared, D. Sheik still had a few clones of her left.

"Grrr…" Sheik threw needles at all of them, but they all stopped focusing magic to their feet and sunk underwater. All of them then rose up and surrounded Sheik. "Not good!" Sheik said.

"Shadow Senbon Clone!" D. Sheik shouted. All of the water clones threw needles at Sheik and cloned them. Sheik let herself sink underwater to avoid the attack, but D. Sheik and the clones went underwater and performed an underwater spinning fang attack.

"Grraaaaahhh!" Sheik shouted underwater.

Meanwhile…

Y. Link and D. Y. Link appeared at the entrance to the forest temple. "Heh… I think you'll like the battle ground I've chosen for us." D. Y. Link said.

"Rrrrr… I don't care, just so long as I get to beat you copy cat!" Y. Link retorted. The two jumped back and pulled out their swords. The two then ran at each other and started slashing and stabbing at each other. The two were seemingly on par, but D. Y. Link was getting in a few more slashes.

"Ha! Is this all you've got?" D. Y. Link asked.

"Nope!" Y. Link made an upward slash that surprised D. Y. Link and Y. Link took advantage of this to throw a bomb at D. Y. Link's face. The bomb exploded and sent D. Y. Link flying back. "Hiiiiyaaaaah!" Y. Link yelled while running forward, ready to thrust his sword through D. Y. Link. D. Y. Link caught the sword by clasping his hands on the sides of the sword.

"Ha! Take that!" D. Y. Link yelled. He then kicked Y. Link and sent him flying backward, unfortunately, Y. Link also dropped his sword. D. Y. Link picked it up and his sword and was now dual wielding. "I'm going to enjoy this." D. Y. Link said.

"Uh-oh." Y. Link uttered. D. Y. Link charged forward and began slashing rapidly with both swords. Y. Link pulled out his shield, but he couldn't continue to block the assaults for too long and still suffered lots of cuts. "Grrrrr…"

"Come on! Is this all you've got?" D. Y. Link asked while still slashing and thrusting away.

"Of course not!" Y. Link pushed D. Y. Link away with his shield, but not after getting cut badly in the arms and face. "I've got an idea." Y. Link pulled out his hookshot and fired it at the tree branch hanging over the doorway to Forest temple. He then ran inside once he got up there.

"Hey!" D. Y. Link didn't use a hookshot, rather he jumped up there. "I'm not done with you!" D. Y. Link shouted running in after him.

Meanwhile…

The two Ganondorf's stared at each other for a minute. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh… how does it feel to look at your old self?" D. Ganondorf asked.

"Hmph… I'll admit, I'm not as evil as I used to be… but I'm still not exactly a nice guy you know…" Ganondorf said taking a stance.

"Come on… Despite what you've said to your friends about one day leaving them behind to try and rule all again, have you really given it any thought at all?" D. Ganondorf asked taking the same stance.

"Of… course I… have…" Ganondorf said.

"And you have gotten softer… what about that bounty hunter that attacked you in Mute City… you used to kill guys like him without a second thought… and yet you spared his life… can you really say that you're still a bad guy?" D. Ganondorf said.

"Grrrr… shut up!" Ganondorf charged forward and threw a fist at D. Ganondorf, but D. Ganondorf simply caught it.

"Heh… seeing the light has made you weaker as well… you could still do this if you had retained all of your darkness." D. Ganondorf then made a purple wormhole appear beneath them and they slowly sunk down in to it. When they rose back up, they were at the desert Colossus, just outside the Spirit temple. "Now then, let's really fight!" D. Ganondorf squeezed tight on Ganondorf's fist.

"Augh! You're going to break my hand!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Wizard's Foot!" D. Ganondorf performed a Wizard's foot attack with an even more intense dark aura around him, he pushed Ganondorf along with the attack for a while and when he finished, Ganondorf went flying in to a pillar in black flames. "Gerudo Dragon!" D. Ganondorf then burst forward and performed a powerful upper cut that not only sent Ganondorf flying straight up in to the air in purple flames, it destroyed the pillar behind him. "I've got you now!" D. Ganondorf jumped up, grabbed Ganondorf, zapped him and then kicked him away, causing an explosion. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Grrrr…" Ganondorf put his hand against the ground. "Heh…" He sneered. A think wave of dark energy traveled along the ground, sending sand flying to the side with its energy, and colliding with D. Ganondorf.

"Argh!" Ganondorf took advantage of this and charged forward with his fist charged. "Warlock…" Ganondorf's fist began to glow with black magic. "PUNCH!" Ganondorf threw the fist forward and sent D. Ganondorf crashing through pillars and in to the rocky cliff side. The rocks above D. Ganondorf then collapsed on top of him. "Heh… that's what you get for questioning my evil." Ganondorf said.

"Rrrrrraaaaaggghh!" Ganondorf turned around and saw six homing rays of light home in on him.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH!" Ganondorf was sent flying backward in pain.

"Ha! You can't do that attack anymore can you? Being with these losers really has weakened you." D. Ganondorf said while flying above him.

"This isn't over yet." Ganondorf said.

Back at Death Mountain…

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Link screamed as the suspension bridge began to fall in to the lava. Link held on to one of the planks as tight as he could, even when his fingers got smashed between the rocks and that plank.

"Heh heh heh… I bet you'd make an interesting target with my bow from there." D. Link said pulling out a bow and arrow glowing with dark energy. "Oh yeah… the bridge is getting a little warm wouldn't you say?"

"Huh? Oh man!" Link noticed that the end of the bridge D. Link cut off sunk in to the lava and caught fire. Link climbed up the bridge as fast as he could.

"Arrow one!" D. Link fired an arrow at Link. Link had to stop short to avoid it piercing the back of his head. Link then immediately resumed climbing to out climb the flames. "Arrow two!" This one hit its mark. It pierced Link's right shoulder as he reached up with that arm.

"AUGH!" Link screamed. He had to suffer through it and kept on climbing up.

"Arrow three!" He fired one more arrow that Link narrowly avoided as he finished climbing.

"Agh!" Link cringed as he pulled the arrow out of the back of his shoulder. "Grrrr…" Link pulled out his own bow and arrow. "Arrows of light!" Link's arrow glowed with bright intense light. D. Link had to shield his eyes to avoid being blinded by the holy light. "Heh… these arrows have the power to destroy evil, much like the master sword." Link said. "Now eat this!" Link fired the arrow and it hit D. Link in the chest and the light glowed all the brighter.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!" D. Link screamed and was thrown against a stone pillar. D. Link was burnt and lying in a slump in front of the pillar.

"Alright! I need to finish this quickly." Link jumped and fired his hookshot at what was left of the pillar that was holding the suspension bridge. It pulled him over to the other side. He quickly pulled out his master sword and ran at D. Link's body. "Hiiiiyah!" Link made a plunge with his sword at D. Link's stomach.

"Oh… did you think that the arrow would hurt me that much?" D. Link then disappeared from his spot and Link planted the sword in the rock ground.

"What?" Link pulled his sword out and began looking around.

"Die!" D. Link then reappeared in front of him and swung his sword diagonally and slashed Link across the torso.

"Auuugh!" Link screamed. Then D. Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at Link. He used his shield to keep it from directly hurting him, but it blew him in to the Fire Temple and threw a stone door.

Meanwhile…

Sheik had cuts all over her body and was floating helplessly underwater. She quickly swam back up, leaped out of the water and stood on the surface again. There she faced down D. Sheik and the water clones she had left. "I… won't lose… that easily…" Sheik then created another hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She made more shadow clones than D. Sheik had water clones and the two sides charged. However, since Shadow Clones are stronger than water clones, Sheik only lost two clones before taking out the water clones and attacking D. Sheik.

"Pheonix Flower jutsu!" D. Sheik shot out multiple fireballs, but the clones all leaped high over them.

"Shadow senbon clones!" The clones all threw senbon and cloned them. D. Sheik began to run to avoid them, but she failed to notice that all of the senbon were attached to strings and were homing in on her.

"What!" D. Sheik got nailed in the back and in the back of her legs by several senbon. "Augh!" The clones all landed and pulled out whips. D. Sheik pulled out her own whip in response. One clone lashed her whip forward, but D. Sheik grabbed it, jerked it with enough force to pull the clone forward, and kicked it hard enough to make it disappear. Two clones rushed her from both sides and one from the front. They all lashed their whips forward at D. Sheik, who avoided one, but got lashed across the back and her left side. Moving quickly, she ran at the one who missed, stabbed it with kunai, then wrapped her whip around another one and threw it against another clone. "Only three left." D. Sheik said.

"But which one is it?" All of the Sheik's asked while making hand signs. "Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" All of them breathed out large fireballs at D. Sheik.

"It won't matter." D. Sheik said. All of the fireballs connected, and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What!"

"That's right… I gave a little extra chakra to that clone so that it could take a few hits before disappearing, while it did all of the fighting, I was waiting underwater." Came D. Sheik's voice. Sheik looked around and saw D. Sheik rise up from underwater.

"No way!"

"Oh yes, speaking of clones…" D. Sheik began. Three water clones rose up, one behind each Sheik and then grabbed them. "In case you're wondering, they're all wearing exploding tags." D. Sheik said as she turned around and started to walk across the water back toward the island.

"What!" The real Sheik shouted. Suddenly, the exploding tags on the back of each water clone of D. Sheik gave off a huge explosion. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile…

D. Y. Link ran inside the Forest temple after Y. Link. "Quit running you fraidy cat!" D. Y. Link yelled as he walked in to the center chamber with the four torches, one glowing orange, one glowing blue, one glowing green, and the other glowing purple. Suddenly an arrow came out of the shadows and D. Y. Link tilted his head slightly to the side to avoid it. "Heh… what terrible aim." D. Y. Link said.

"Oh… I didn't intend for that to directly hit you." Y. Link said still hidden in the shadows.

"What?" D. Y. Link looked at the arrow and noticed the fuse of a bomb tied to it run out.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! D. Y. Link was sent flying backward with smoke coming from him as he hit the floor hard. D. Y. Link also dropped Y. Link's kokiri sword and it slid across the floor until it stopped right at Y. Link's feet. "What a trick…" D. Y. Link scowled.

"Now to show you something else." Y. Link put his hands together, and in a flash of yellow light, a large sword that Y. Link had to hold with two hands appeared. The blade and the handle were pink in color, but the broadsides of the sword were green and decorated with black roses. "This is the fairy sword. I may need to hold it with both hands, but I can still swing it pretty easily, and it's really powerful." Y. Link said.

"Dang! Dr. Eggman didn't know about this. I don't have that kind of a sword." D. Y. Link said. "Oh well, I'm still more powerful than you with just the dark Kokiri sword." D. Y. Link sneered. The two lunged at each other. Y. Link was swinging the fairy sword rapidly while D. Y. Link was keeping up the pace with his sword. Y. Link finally performed an upward slash that knocked away D. Y. Link's sword and he began slashing side to side rapidly, dealing cuts over and over that gave off a light glow. "AGH! The holy energy of that sword!" D. Y. Link finally moved out of the way.

"It's no Master Sword, but it still stings doesn't it?" Y. Link said smiling.

"Yeah… keep smiling… but try this!" D. Y. Link then pulled a bombchu out of his back and set it to crawl at Y. Link. Y. Link leaped over it and avoided the subsequent blast, but D. Y. Link was expecting that and fired arrows that glowed with dark energy at Y. Link and hit him in various places on his torso.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" He screamed as he fell backward, right on top of another bombchu.

KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Meanwhile…

"Ha! I can do everything you used to be able to do, but you've only gotten weaker!" D. Ganondorf said as he flew above Ganondorf's head firing spheres of dark energy at Ganondorf. Ganondorf was trying to hit him with spheres of dark energy as well, but they weren't near as strong as D. Ganondorf's, and he would either grab them and crush them, or they would disappear if they made contact with D. Ganondorf's spheres. They kept throwing spheres at each other for a long time.

"That's it!" Ganondorf pulled out his sword of darkness and smacked one of the spheres back at D. Ganondorf.

"Ohhh… you used to do this with Link all the time." D. Ganondorf pulled out his own dark sword, only it gave off a more sinister aura, and he smacked it back. This started a tennis match between them. The ball began to get more intense and get faster with each hit. Finally Ganondorf swung it as hard as he could and D. Ganondorf wasn't able to hit it back. "Augh!" He sunk closer to the ground, but didn't quite hit the ground.

"Diiiiiiiieeeee!" Ganondorf leaped at him and performed a jump slash with his sword down D. Ganondorf's face and torso.

"Aaaaaauugghh!"

"Grrrrrrr, take this!" Ganondorf began to pound on D. Ganondorf's body over and over with glowing punches and finished it with… "Warlock Punch!" This sent D. Ganondorf crashing through another few pillars, and through the door. "Now… it's over." Ganondorf said turning around. Suddenly the ground around him turned black and it was moving like a poll of churning water. "What?" Suddenly multiple hands came out and grabbed him and dragged him in to the ground. "AAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!"

He suddenly appeared in some room. "Wait… I was watching that battle between Link and the Twinrova sisters in secret… this is where they battled. But how did I get here."

"Those were the new versions of floor masters… they've begun to evolve… and with your absence you haven't even noticed." D. Ganondorf said. Suddenly he appeared and knocked Ganondorf violently in to the floor below the giant platform. "Now disappear!" He dropped a giant ball of dark energy to that floor and it ignited with purple flames.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ganondorf screamed as the flames burned him.

Back to the Fire Temple…

Link was at the foot of the stairs. D. Link leaped in. "Ha! I thought you would be strong!" D. Link said picking up Link by the neck and crushing his jaw. He then threw Link up the stairs, jumped up after him, and picked him up again. "Well who's strong now!" He then threw him again, this time through the wall in to the room right before Volvagia's room. With his head hanging right over the edge of the lava platform.

Sheik's smoking body was floating in the water face down. D. Sheik was slowly walking across the long bridges to the house. "I think the old man here has outlived his time." D. Sheik said to herself. She stopped to look at Sheik's body one more time with an apparent smile. "Heh… what a loser… she thinks that just because she knows a few ninja skills that she can use them to kill." D. Sheik chuckled evilly.

Y. Link's smoking body was now on the ground in the center area of the room. "I'll admit… you surprised me, but I guess we know who's stronger don't we." D. Y. Link said.

Ganondorf's burnt body was lying on the ground. "How pathetic, the former king of evil, now on the ground in front of me." D. Ganondorf said. "Now my evil is supreme… maybe I could be more powerful than Kefka over time… not now, but someday… heh… heh… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! D. Ganondorf started to laugh. The four flash backed.

Flashback…

Ganondorf was sitting isolated in the void the sages, Zelda, and Link trapped him in. "I will get out… I will get out…" Ganondorf muttered trying to keep his anger from taking over him.

"Your future has already escaped… but now… I must take you out of time." Came an unknown voice.

"Who said that?" Ganondorf asked before light engulfed him.

Meanwhile…

Link was riding through the forest on Epona, he was tired, after seven years of searching for his long lost friend, he was wondering if he would ever see Navi again. "Epona… I'm sorry… after all this time…" Link began to say, but then he saw a bright flash, "What?"

Meanwhile…

Y. Link was wondering through the same forest seven years earlier. "I'm sure we'll find her soon Epona." Suddenly that same bright flash occurred. "Hey… what's that?" He asked.

Meanwhile…

Zelda was looking out of her window. After seven years… Link still hasn't returned. "Link…" Zelda sighed. She turned around and then suddenly saw a bright flash of light.

Zelda blinked and saw that she was in some kind of place with a seemingly infinite marble tile and a starry sky. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't alone. "What? Link?"

"Zelda?" Link asked. They ran at each other and embraced.

"Whoa… why does that guy look like me… but older?" Y. Link asked. The two stopped hugging and saw Y. Link standing there. They all knew who they were, but it was unreal for two Links to be there at once. "What the heck?" Link wondered.

"LINK!" Came a voice they hoped to never hear again. Link turned around and saw Ganondorf standing there. "I'll finish this now…" He growled.

"Not before me!" Link ran forward and pulled out his sword. He struck Ganondorf and caused a cut.

"Augh! What… only the Master Sword should be able to harm me." Ganondorf said. (Remember, Link returned the Master Sword.)

"Your magic has weakened Ganondorf!" Zelda shouted blasting him with Din's Fire.

"Die!" Y. Link fired his bow at Ganondorf.

"STOP!" Came a voice. They all turned to see Master Hand. "I'm the one who brought you here." Before any of them could speak. "Why did I bring you here? To serve a purpose I'll tell you about. Can I read minds? No, I'm just long lived and have a great idea of how human minds work. But never mind that. I want the four of you to come with me, and meet other fighters.

"So?" Link asked.

"I want to prove to my family that it is possible for you to interact with very very different people through fighting, even with enemies."

"Why would I help with this!" Ganondorf asked. He leaped at Master Hand and threw a Warlock Punch at him. Master Hand grabbed his arm, slammed him to the ground quite easily. "What… power…" Ganondorf said.

"Why do you want to be stronger?" Master Hand asked. "And this question is for all of you." Master Hand said. Ganondorf was the first to answer.

"To be the most powerful!" Ganondorf said.

"To fight evil." Link and Y. Link both said.

"To protect my people." Zelda answered.

"Then come with me, to see people who all have different reasons to fight, and we can make peace." Master Hand said. "Oh and Link, you might want this." Master Hand threw the Master Sword at Link's feet.

"Thanks." Link said, a little curious as to how Master Hand even pulled out the sword.

"I'll only come because I want to become stronger." Ganondorf said.

Back to the Fire Temple…

"Time to die…" D. Link said. He held his sword over Link.

"I've always thought fighting evil would be cool… even before I discovered my destiny." Link moaned.

"What?"

"I had to grow up pretty fast to meet my destiny… but still… I fulfilled my fantasies before… and I'll do it again!" Link said.

"Just die!" D. Link swung his sword at Link. Link used both of his hands to catch the blade, he then kicked D. Link in the stomach and knocked him away. He then did a handspring to get back on his feet. "Why you!" D. Link charged again. The two got in to a sword fight with each other again. However this time Link was gaining the edge, Link finally disarmed him and then began slashing him rapidly before kicking him against the wall.

"I don't know what you thought… but I am strong…" Link said. He fired his hookshot and it latched his shoulder.

"Augh!" Link then threw D. Link above the lava.

"Time to try this…" Link seemed to give off a glow, when suddenly two Triforce symbols sandwiched D. Link in the air and held him there. "True Power! Triforce Slasher!" Link flew through the air and slashed D. Link a countless number of times at light speeds. "Hrrrrrrrraaaaaaah!" Link then finished it with a powerful vertical slash and a bright flash appeared from the cut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" D. Link screamed as he disappeared. Link descended back down to the floor, exhausted.

"Uuuuhh… I am about to pass out."

"Not yet brother Link." Came a familiar voice.

"Darunia? Is that really you?" Link got up and looked at a really muscular goron that seemed to have a beard made of stalactites.

"Rest now brother Link… I will take care of you." Darunia reassured him.

"Please… can the other sages help my friends?" Link asked.

"We'll see." Darunia said a little more serious.

Meanwhile…

D. Sheik created a ten Shadow Clones that were facing the old medicine man's house from a different spot. They each were prepared to throw eight senbon at the house, with a mini-explosive attached. "Alright… make sure you all clone these senbon, we'll burn this house down, and then the rest of Hyrule can suffer as well." D. Sheik said.

"NO!" Suddenly a blur came through and dashed through all of the clones and made them all disappear in a puff of smoke. "I… won't let you… hurt my people." Sheik said.

"You're still alive? Impressive, but… I really should kill you now." D. Sheik said. She made a string of hand signs. "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" She breathed out a fireball that engulfed the area Sheik was standing in. When the flames cleared, only the ground that was around Sheik had been burnt, and Sheik was nowhere to be found. "What!" Two hands then reached up from underneath her and held her to the ground. "How'd she?"

"Leaf Hurricane!" Sheik then appeared from nowhere and kicked D. Sheik in to the air with a first swallow kick, and then kicked her far away with another swallow kick. D. Sheik flipped in mid-air and landed on the surface of the water. "How dare you!" D. Sheik demanded. "What!" She was surprised, Sheik had transformed back in to Zelda. Who calmly walked across the surface of the water.

"True Power! Goddess Judgement!" Zelda gave off a bright light and the triforce symbol appeared in front of her.

"What is this?" D. Sheik asked. The triangles then seperated and began to circle around D. Sheik until they formed the Triforce again and trapped D. Sheik in the center. "Augh! I can't move!" D. Sheik looked up and to her horror, a beam of light was falling toward her from the sky at high speeds. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The beam hit and D. Sheik was incinerated by the beam, and the beam caused a tremendous ripple in the water. Zelda has to sheild her eyes to protect herself. When everything cleared, Zelda let out a sigh of relief.

"I did it..." Zelda said before falling backward in to the water, sinking down toward the bottom of the lake. She thought she saw a Zora female swim up to her before passing out underwater.

Meanwhile…

"Hey… you know… while I'm here… I might as well take care of that girl here, what's her name? Oh yes… Saria, I wonder how she'd look with her head parted from her shoulders." D. Y. Link said sinisterly. Y. Link stirred and got up after hearing this. "Oh… so you'll keep up the fun? Good." D. Y. Link said drawing his sword again.

"Evil… I won't let you win, I won't let you hurt my friends, and I won't let you destroy everything I know and love!" Y. Link shouted. He picked up the fairy sword and charged again. This time he seemed to fly through the air at D. Y. Link.

"No way! How'd he get that fast?" D. Y. Link gasped. He then got slashed across the face and torso a countless number of times. D. Y. Link couldn't even raise his sword in defense. Finally Y. Link let up.

"I will destroy evil… True Power! Ultimate Hurricane Spin!" Y. Link used the fairy sword and he begun to spin around and around like when he does a spin attack, only this time he began to emit energy from the sword as he spun. The energy then formed a column like a tornado and began to pull everything as it got faster and faster until it finally sucked up D. Y. Link.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" The attack was blowing him around and cutting him like with invisible blades all over. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Finally the energy focused in and seemed to get sucked inside of D. Y. Link, but it then burst forward and D. Y. Link became incinerated.

"There… I did it…" Y. Link said passing out.

"Link! Link hang on!" Came a familiar voice.

"Saria…" Y. Link groaned looking at a girl with short green hair and a small green female's tunic. Y. Link smiled before he passed out.

Meanwhile…

"Ugghh…"

"What! You're still alive!" D. Ganondorf yelled when he heard Ganondorf groan. "Fine… I'll finish you with this…" D. Ganondorf began to summon up the largest sphere of Dark Energy yet.

"I once thought I was the strongest… but now I realize… that to be that… is an impossibility." Ganondorf moaned as he got up.

"You fool! I am the strongest!" D. Ganondorf boasted.

"No… no one is the strongest… somewhere there will always be someone better than you… and now… YOU HAVE MET YOUR MATCH!" Ganondorf yelled as he leaped at him.

"DIIIIIIIEEEEE!" He threw the sphere at Ganondorf. He put up both his hands and managed to catch it with some effort. "WHAT!" Ganondorf then threw the sphere at D. Ganondorf and sent him flying in to the wall.

"Now to finish you!" Ganondorf began to gather dark magic in to his whole body, soon it all leaked towards his hands and he slowly pressed them against the ground. "True Power! Black Wave!" Suddenly, gigantic wave after wave of dark magic flew forward and slammed D. Ganondorf.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" D. Ganondorf did not survive.

"Heh… all talk…" Ganondorf said as he passed out. He never saw a gerudo woman with her hair in a long ponytail.

"I guess… he has changed…" Nabooru said.

A little while later…

The four of them woke up… somewhere... "Uh… where am I?" Y. Link asked.

"Finally woke up." Link said.

"Guys… so… we beat them?" Y. Link asked.

"Yes… we did." Zelda answered.

"Alright! But… where's Ganondorf?"

"We… had to sort of place him in a limbo so that in the event that he might still let his darkness take over him again, he won't know how to get to the realm of sages." Came an old voice.

"Well said Raruru." Zelda said. The six sages then appeared around them. That's right, they were in the temple of sages.

"And now… you must go back to the hands, where they await to pass their judgement." Raruru said.

"Don't worry Link… I'm sure they'll be more accepting of you now." Impa reassured them.

"Thanks." Link said. And in a bright flash of light, they disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy cow… this is my longest chapter yet. Well, I guess that makes up for my late update hopefully. Well, until next chapter. R and R.


	86. Two Nightmares in Dreamland

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Okay, I've been having trouble finding time to update due to soccer practice, my job, and soon school will replace my job, not to mention the time I like to do other stuff. But don't worry, I will continue this story, I'm not going to put it on a hiatus any time soon. I think I'll be cutting down the number of fights per chapter though, considering that the lastfew have been freakishly long.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two nightmares in Dreamland

Kirby and Meta-Knight were staring at D. Kirby and D. Meta-Knight. "You smashers should have just died at Lord Kefka's hands." D. Meta-Knight said.

"Pyo…" D. Kirby said in a somewhat haunting tone of voice.

"We will never lose to the likes of Kefka or you!" Meta-Knight declared.

"Ha! You've already seen how powerful Lord Kefka is, and he hasn't even returned to full power yet. Soon he will return to full power and more!" D. Meta-Knight said.

"Pyo." Kirby said angrily.

"Right, let's go!" Meta-Knight unwrapped his cape from around him and pulled out his sword. He began to spin it in front of him around and around. "Hurricane sword!" As always, wind began to blow forward circling toward D. Meta-Knight, the attack pushed him back in to the nearby woods violently. Meta-Knight quickly ran in after him.

The two Kirbys stared at this for a while, turned back to face each other, blinked, then shrugged, and then charged at each other.

"PYOOOOOO!" Came their war cry. The two Kirbys head butt each other and rolled backward immediately after making contact. Kirby and D. Kirby then got back up, and began to punch and kick at each other, beating the crap out of each other.

POW BAM BIFF BANG BOOM BONK CRASH SMACK

The two jumped back from each other and began to breathe heavily. The two of them caught their breath, wiped the sweat off of their brows, and ran at each other again. Kirby threw a flurry of punches that D. Kirby jumped over. Once behind Kirby, D. Kirby turned around and kicked Kirby in the back. Kirby was sent rolling a few feet, and D. Kirby gave him no chance to recover, he floated above him, and pointed his feet at Kirby and began to spin around like a drill as he fell back toward Kirby. Kirby got up and instantly got drill kicked in the face, ouch… then D. Kirby stopped, jumped down on the ground and rammed Kirby violently.

Meanwhile…

Meta-Knight ran in to the woods and began to look around. "Where did he go?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Tornado Slash!" Meta-Knight turned around and a medium sized tornado tore through the trees and collided with him, and after tossing him around for a little while, it finally sent him flying in to a tree.

"Augh… so, you were hiding there." Meta-Knight groaned as he stood up and got his sword ready again.

"Ha! You'll never be able to beat me Meta-Knight, we already proved that in our last battle here." D. Meta-Knight gloated.

"We shall see." Meta-Knight said. The two charged at each other and began making mach-speed slashes at each other, the blades only being visible when they collided. Meta-Knight then thrust forward with the sword. D. Meta-Knight jumped on top of the broadside of the sword and did an upward slash that knocked Meta-Knight away.

"Try that!"

"Sword Beam!" Meta-Knight focused his energy to his sword and made a slash that sent a wave of energy that sliced through about ten trees, this blew D. Meta-Knight away several feet. "Now's my chance" Meta-Knight removed the cape and flew forward as quickly as possible toward D. Meta-Knight. He slashed at D. Meta-Knight hoping for the finishing blow. However D. Meta-Knight rolled out of the way and performed a hurricane sword attack that blew Meta-Knight way away since he was flying.

"How pathetic." D. Meta-knight revealed his wings and flew forward and began slashing Meta-Knight rapidly before kicking him toward the ground.

Meanwhile…

Kirby stood back up bruised badly and his mouth was bleeding slightly. D. Kirby was now running at Kirby as fast as he could. Kirby quickly leaped up out of the way of another ramming attack. "Pyo?" D. Kirby looked around wondering where the heck Kirby went. Kirby had used his floating ability to fly as high as he could, waaaaaay up in the air. Kirby then rolled up and began to plummet back down toward the ground like a stone, in fact, he was going so fast that he was beginning to catch fire.

"PYYYYOOOO!" Kirby yelled as he fell toward ground. D. Kirby looked up just in time to see Kirby crash like a meteor in to his face. This caused smoke and dust to explode from the crash site. The smoke stayed for a while, unable to see through it. Suddenly Kirby came flying out of the smoke and he landed on his head.

"Pyo." D. Kirby then walked out and he began to inhale. Grass, rocks, and even a few bushes began to uproot from the ground and fly in to the black hole that was D. Kirby's mouth. Kirby got up and began to run in the opposite direction to avoid getting inhaled. He was slowly getting pulled toward D. Kirby. Finally, D. Kirby stopped inhaling.

"Pyo." He sighed in relief. Suddenly it looked like D. Kirby was about to explode since he was shaking violently. Suddenly D. Kirby spit out black orbs of energy made from all the stuff he inhaled. "PYO!" Kirby yelled, he began jumping and ducking like mad to avoid getting slammed by one of those. Kirby unfortunately got blasted by one of the spheres of dark energy and got sent flying backward in black flames.

"Pyo…" D. Kirby flew over toward Kirby and began to fall toward Kirby like a meteor once again.

"Pyo." Kirby summoned up the strength to get back up. He jumped backward at the last minute and then he jumped back forward at D. Kirby and proceeded to hit him in the face with a flurry of punches. "Pyo!" Kirby then spun around and kicked forward, knocking D. Kirby back a few feet. Kirby then swallowed up a rock and turned in to stone Kirby. Kirby ran forward and threw a punch forward. D. Kirby cartwheeled out of the way, but the punch did shatter the ground he was standing on. Kirby then turned in to a round boulder and rolled forward.

"Pyo…" D. Kirby began to wind up a punch as the boulder rolled closer and closer, D. Kirby then threw a punch at the last minute that shattered the boulder and caused Kirby to return to normal.

"Pyo…" Kirby said weakly as he hit the ground with a thud.

Meanwhile…

Meta-Knight stood back up, weak, but still raring to go. "This isn't over yet my dark twin." Meta-Knight said.

"It'll end quite soon actually, I'll end this quickly, but I'll make it painful." D. Meta-Knight said. The two flew in to the air and began sword fighting in mid-air. The two backed off again spun their swords above their heads.

"Tornado Slash!" The two then did a horizontal slash from the spin and the tornados once again formed a giant tornado in the forest. The two once again flew in to the eye of the tornado and continued their aerial sword fight inside.

"I'll just win again! Just like last time!" D. Meta-Knight shouted and began to overpower Meta-Knight once again.

"Grrrr…." Meta-Knight was struggling to keep up with D. Meta-Knight, finally D. Meta-Knight thrust forward, and Meta-Knight flew right above his head and then kicked D. Meta-knight in the back and sent him in to the currents of the tornado. The wind currents began to batter D. Meta-Knight and sent him flying in to the forest floor when the tornado disappeared. "Multi-Sword beam!" Meta-Knight landed, focused his sword and began slashing rapidly and sending out smaller waves of energy that cut through trees and a few collided with D. Meta-Knight. When the sword waves stopped, there were multiple trees cut down and D. Meta-Knight was nowhere to be seen. "Now where did he go?"

"I haven't gone anywhere." D. Meta-Knight's voice rang from nowhere. Suddenly all of the trees that had fallen down were suddenly cut in to countless pieces by seemingly nothing to the untrained eye. D. Meta-Knight was then standing right in front of Meta-Knight. "Die!" D. Meta-Knight began to slash at Meta-Knight so many times that it wasn't funny, especially not for Meta-Knight. "Dark Sword Beam!" D. Meta-Knight did a fully charged sword beam at point blank and Meta-Knight was sent flying backward.

The two star warriors were down; there was a moment of reminiscing for the two…

The two star warriors were walking toward the place Master Hand was going to pick up Kirby.

"Pyo?"

"No… it is not my place to leave Dreamland… for now… Kirby, a piece of advice."

"Pyo?"

"Why do you want to become stronger?"

"Pyo?"

"Me? To fulfill my duties as a star warrior. Now what about you?"

"Pyo!" He said happily.

"To help your friends, that is a good goal. Well, no matter what… let neither of us forget why we want to become stronger." Meta-Knight said.

"Pyo." He agreed.

End of flashback…

"Pyo…" D. Kirby turned toward Cappy town, he was ready to destroy it now. He took his first step for it, when Kirby's body began to twitch. "Pyo?" D. Kirby turned around and looked at Kirby.

"Pyo…" He said angrily. Kirby began to puff up. "PYOOOO!" Kirby ran forward faster than before and pulled both his fists back.

"Pyo…" D. Kirby pulled his own fists back and prepared to counterattack. Kirby then let loose a rapid blur of punches in all their fury. D. Kirby punched back at the first few but Kirby's punches had a sudden increase in force that D. Kirby wasn't ready for and Kirby began to belt him in the face.

"PYYYYOOOO!" Kirby then jumped on top of D. Kirby's head, kicked the top of his head multiple times before stomping down. Kirby then back flipped way away from D. Kirby and began to inhale without sucking anything in. "PYYYYYYYYOOOOOO!" (True Power! Hurricane Blast!) Kirby exhaled with even more force than he inhaled with, the wind that was blown out seemed to form blades as they flew out and began cutting D. Kirby a countless number of times ripping him to shreds, the regular wind currents themselves were uprooting nearby trees and blowing away bushes and rocks. When Kirby had finished, D. Kirby was buried beneath all of the uprooted debris. "Pyo…" He sighed with relief.

Meanwhile…

Meta-Knight stood up and picked up his sword, the mask had so many scratches on it, and he had cuts on it as well. "Still standing, I guess that's impressive, but now you shall die." D. Meta-Knight said.

"No… I won't…" Meta-Knight said.

"Oh? Really? You think you can actually beat me? Don't make me laugh." D. Meta-Knight said.

"I won't lose to you, because I must fulfill my duties as a star warrior and defeat all that is evil. So I won't lose to you!" Meta-Knight took his stance and then flew forward and began to slash at D. Meta-Knight. D. Meta-Knight was keeping up with the attacks for a while, however Meta-Knight surprised him by making a quick tornado slash that sent D. Meta-Knight's sword flying.

"My sword!"

"You have other concerns." Meta-Knight began slashing at D. Meta-Knight and then charged up for a sword beam. "Rapid Sword beam." The sword beams were a little more focused than last time and were pushing D. Meta-Knight back as he got hit by them. Each beam exploded in D. Meta-Knight's face as they pushed him back until finally he couldn't stand. "Now for my ultimate attack." Meta-Knight began focusing more energy than ever to his sword. "True Power!" Meta-Knight made a two slashes that formed an energy wave that formed a giant glowing X. "Cross Sword Beam!" Meta-Knight then performed a thrust that sent the X flying forward spinning around.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" D. Meta-Knight was hit by the beam and was quite frankly decimated by the attack.

"I… have won…" Meta-Knight said. "Ah! I've got to find Kirby!" Meta-Knight sheathed his sword and ran out of the woods.

A little while later…

"Kirby!…" Meta-Knight shouted.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"…You need to save some room for later, we have to get back to Master Hand." Meta-knight said. Kirby was gouging down on food that Chef Kawasaki was whipping up as what Meta-Knight presumed as thanks.

"By the way… Kirby said you would pick up the tab." Kawasaki said.

"Oy… fine here." Meta-Knight paid the outrageously high bill and then dragged Kirby out.

"Pyo!" He said as he hopped on the warp star.

"Yes… I am glad that we were able to help them again, now let's return, I'm sure the other smashers are waiting." Meta-Knight said. The two of them finally took off on their warp stars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shorter… but I like this chapter still. But who the heck cares about what the author thinks about his or her own work, what do **YOU GUYS **think about this chapter? Let me know in a review.


	87. Hard Battles

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Gee whiz… I've been so freakin' busy lately, but from now on I'm going to try harder to squeeze in time to update this story. We'll be covering the Ness and Ice Climber fights in this chapter. So without further ado…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hard battles

"Huh? What is going on here!" Pokey shouted.

"Just run for it okay! I'm trying to save your butt here!" Ness yelled pulling out his baseball bat.

"Fine… but I'll still be visiting next week to torture you!" Pokey shouted while running away.

"Good, since that idiot is out of the way, I can now kill you, and then kill everyone here!" D. Ness yelled. He then pulled out a flashlight and held it under his face and turned it on with the bulb pointed toward his chin and face. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"This is the evil me?" Ness asked while sweat dropping anime style.

"Enough pleasantries! Now I shall kill you! PK black fire!" D. Ness shot a black bolt at Ness. Ness rolled out of the way in time before the bolt exploded in to a column of black fire. "PK Black Fire! PK Black Fire!" D. Ness began to fire bolt after bolt after bolt at Ness.

"Whoa! Cut that out!" Ness demanded. The attacks were beginning to come in faster and faster and faster. "I can't keep this up!" Ness said. Finally one hit him and he was getting burned.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrnnnnnn!" D. Ness then launched multiple PK dark fire attacks at Ness while he was stunned.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggghhhhhh!" The black flames were far above the intensity of any flames he had ever seen or felt and he could feel himself get weaker and weaker and about ready to give up the ghost. "No… I won't give up! PSI Magnet!" Suddenly the thick column of black fire disappeared.

"What!" D. Ness gasped as he saw Ness standing there with a blue force field around him, nearly back in top health. "That may protect you from my PSI attacks, but it won't protect you from this! PSI Offense up!" D. Ness pulled out his bat and made a run for Ness.

"Yipe!" Ness ducked just in time to avoid the swing. Ness then grabbed D. Ness with his powers and hurled him across the street and in to a lamppost. "PK Flash!" Ness used PK Flash and sent the glowing green bundle of energy at D. Ness while he was standing back up. It reached D. Ness right when Ness couldn't hold the attack any longer. "Yeeeeaaah!" Ness released the attack's power when it reached peak strength and it blasted D. Ness and sent him flying in to several parked cars.

"Aaaaaaaggghhh!"

"Yes! I did it!" Ness cheered. "Now to pad these burns. PSI Life-up!" Ness healed his injuries and turned around to walk away.

"PK Dark Thunder!"

"What?" Ness turned around only to see D. Ness ram in to his face violently enough to send him crashing through the door to someone's house. "Oooooooooowwwwwww." Ness moaned.

"Ha! It's not over yet!" D. Ness shouted.

Meanwhile…

The Ice Climbers stared at their dark counterparts while standing on separate icy platforms on the billowing, icy mountain. The icy wind only seemed to thicken the already intense atmosphere as the two sides stared at each other. Finally Popo raised his hammer and pointed it at them. "We're going to take them down Nana!" Popo said.

"Right!" Nana nodded in agreement.

"Not likely! We're the stronger duo compared to the two of you." D. Popo sneered.

"Hey! Don't make fun of us like that!" Nana yelled.

"Stop yelling and diiiiiiieeee!" D. Nana yelled jumping forward. D. Popo followed her and the Ice Climbers also followed suit and leaped at the dark Ice Climbers. The two swung their hammers vertically in an attempt to smash the other down toward the ground, but the hammers collided, and both sides began to fall toward the ground. The Ice Climbers and the D. Ice Climbers were swinging their hammers at each other and beating the snot out of each other as they fell.

BONK SMACK BAM BANG

"Look out!" Nana yelled. Too late, both pairs of twins hit the icy ground with a loud THUD and left cracks in the ice.

"Oooooooohhhh…" Nana and Popo groaned.

"Now's our chance!" Both the Dark Ice Climbers shouted. The two locked arms and began to spin around with their hammers outstretched. "Shadow Squall!" They began to emit a dark aura as they spun around like a spinning top of doom toward the Ice Climbers.

"Uh-oh, we need to counter that! Hammer Squall!" Popo and Nana locked arms and began to spin toward them. When the two spinning attacks collided, the Ice Climbers were knocked out of their spin and were beginning to get pounded on by the D. Ice Climbers really hard. "Augh! Ow! Argh! Ow ow ow ow!"

"Now!" D. Popo commanded. The two encased their hammers in ice and then swung their hammers baseball style and sent the Ice Climbers flying, leaving blood behind them as they flew through the air. The blood froze the second it hit the ground. "Ha! First blood!" D. Popo jeered.

"Yes!" D. Nana cheered. Suddenly a countless number of small balls of ice began to bombard them. "Augh! What is this!"

"It's those Ice Climbers! They survived the attack!" D. Popo deduced. Indeed, above them, the two Ice Climbers were creating blocks of ice and smashing them so that they broke in to pieces of hail to bombard the dark Ice Climbers below them.

"Let's go Nana!" Popo said pulling out a rope.

"Got it Popo." Nana grabbed the rope and the two leaped toward a platform suspended in the air. Popo grabbed it while Nana swung on the rope Tarzan style with her frozen over hammer out. "Try this!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" As she swung by them on the rope, she swung her hammer and smacked them hard enough to send them flying backward in separate directions due to the strength of the iced over hammer and the momentum gained from swinging on the rope. Nana detached from the rope and landed on another platform before jumping back up to Popo's platform.

"Well done Nana." Popo complimented.

"Thanks… look out!" Nana yelled. Too late though, the two of them both got slammed in the face by large chunks of ice and nearly sent them falling over the edge of the platform.

"They'll pay for that last attack!" D. Popo yelled.

Back to Onett…

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggghhhh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggghhhh!" The two of them charged at each other with their bats drawn. "PSI Offense up! PSI Defense up!" Ness shouted.

"PSI Offense up! PSI Defense up!" D. Ness shouted. The two of them began to clash bats with tremendous force. The two kept swinging at each other, never letting up and causing sonic booms every time their bats clashed. Windows shattered, mirrors cracked, and glass cups shattered in to pieces as well. The two stopped to catch their breaths for a second.

"There… is no way… I'm going… to lose… to you…" Ness said between breaths.

"I'm stronger than you… so yes I will… defeat you… now… diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!" D. Ness charged forward at Ness as fast as he could. Ness also charged forward. "PK D. Thunder!

"PK Thunder!" The two hit themselves with the attacks and sent them flying at each other. The two clashed, sending out the hugest sonic boom yet, powerful enough to cause a mini-earthquake. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ness got sent flying backward in to the side of a car.

"AAARRRRRRRGGHH!" D. Ness was sent flying in to a tree trunk. The two stood back up. Ness had obviously taken a stronger blow from that attack since he was wobbling just trying to stand up. D. Ness was staggering somewhat as well, but near as noticeably as Ness. "Let's end this."

"Right…" The two began to charge up everything they had. "PSI ROCKING!" Ness fired multiple colorful orbs.

"PSI DARK ROCKING!" D. Ness fired multiple black orbs. The two attacks spread in a wide area, all of the orbs exploded on contact with any cars, trees, or bicycles they ran in to before they homed in on their target. Finally the orbs all met their targets and exploded with a violent amount of force.

"Oh no! Ness!" Came the voice of some random kid.

"Oh no! Jeff this is horrible!" Came the cries of a random townsperson.

"I know, Ness might not have…" The kid began.

"My car isn't insured for PSI attacks!" The random townsperson cried. The smoke from the explosions finally cleared and both Ness and D. Ness were lying face-first on the ground. The two slowly stood back up, shaking violently that indicated how weak they were from the attacks. The two gave each other hard stares for only a brief second, but it felt like eternity.

"Ugh…" Ness groaned, his vision was beginning to grow dark, until finally, he passed out.

"Ha! I knew I'd win!" D. Ness smirked. "PSI Life-up!" He healed himself and then turned around. "I think I'll start my killing spree with you!" He yelled pointing at the kid.

"Uh-oh." The kid said.

Meanwhile…

The Ice Climbers and the Dark Ice Climbers began jumping up the mountain and quickly ascend it. Each time and Ice Climber passed by a D. Ice Climber during the ascent; they would swing their hammers at each other. So it was basically a patter of jumping and attacking and so on and so on. "It's time to get serious!" D. Popo said.

"Right!" The D. Ice Climbers froze their hammers over and formed axes made of ice from their hammers. "Shadow saw!" The two locked arms and began to spin around like the hammer squall attack, only with the icy axe blades. The two of them were actually spinning fast enough to propel themselves through the air like a helicopter.

"Whoa! Look out!" Popo yelled.

"Run for it!" Nana yelled. The two Ice Climbers began to run around the mountain. The D. Ice Climbers were chasing them cutting through the stone mountain as they went. This spinning saw of doom that was the D. Ice Climbers weren't slowing down despite having cut through mountainsides. "I've got an idea!" Nana shouted.

"What?" The two whispered while running. "Well, it's worth a try." Popo and Nana outstretched a length of rope and then timed it so that the spinning axe blades would miss the rope and the D. Ice Climbers got entangled in the rope.

"Augh! What the?"

"Blizzard!" The Ice Climbers blasted out blistering cold icy wind from their palms and froze the D. Ice Climbers. "Great idea Nana."

"Thanks Popo." Nana politely said. "Uh-oh… it's not over yet!" Nana gasped. The ice that the D. Ice Climbers were frozen in began to shake until it shattered.

"Now I'm angry!" D. Nana shouted. She once again formed an axe made of ice.

"Agreed." D. Popo did the same thing.

"Let's fight them at their own game Nana." Popo said doing the same thing.

"Right." Also forming an axe. The two began to clash ice axes against with each other and leap around the mountainside. Neither side was so far able to hit each other with the axes, only clashing axes. Finally the two pairs of twins ended up on opposite sides of a large stone bridge.

"Here we go Nana!" Popo shouted, shaking off the ice on his hammer and holding it above his head.

"Right!" Doing the same thing.

"They're going to use that attack, let's show them ours is stronger." D. Popo said.

"Good idea." D. Nana said. Both sides held their hammers over their heads for a while until…

"BLIZZARD IMPACT!" The Ice Climbers slammed their hammers against the ground and sent a wave of icicles erupting from the ground.

"BLACK BILZZARD IMPACT!" The D. Ice Climbers did the same thing, only the icicles were purplish black in color. The two waves of ice met, and the dark wave of ice overwhelmed the Ice Climbers wave.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The two of them got buried under the dark ice.

Back in Onett…

Ness was unconsciously having a flashback…

"There you go Ness." Said a girl in a pink dress about Ness' age.

"Thanks Paula for showing me those attacks." Ness said. "Now I think I'm a whole lot stronger." Ness said.

"It's no problem." Paula said.

"It seems that you are stronger." Came an unknown voice.

"Who said that?" Ness asked looking around.

"Relax, I mean no harm." Master Hand then descended down toward the ground and began to float just above the ground. "I've come to ask you something."

"You want me to come and join this league of strong fighters for inter-dimensional peace?" Ness asked.

"I have a feeling this mind-reading thing will get a little annoying later on… but you are correct." Master Hand said.

"I don't know…" Ness said.

"Hmmm… well…" Master Hand began.

"Why do I want to get stronger? That's easy, to bring peace." Ness said.

"This mind-reading thing is already annoying. But remember that, and you will always be genuinely stronger."

End of flashback…

"Ha ha ha! Burn!" D. Ness was standing on top of a tall tree and was launching PK Dark fire blasts everywhere, setting fires faster than anyone could put it out. Suddenly Ness stood up and began to walk forward slowly.

"I've… got… to… PSI MAGNET!" Ness used PSI magnet, only after a lot of hard focusing, he expanded the field to sweep over the flames and absorb them. It only lasted for a brief second before Ness couldn't hold the field any longer. "Whew… that was hard." Ness said.

"No way! You're still alive?" D. Ness gasped. "Why can't you just die!"

"Because I've got people to protect… and peace to keep… now try this!" Ness began focusing inward. "True Power! PSI STAR STORM!" A bunch of star shaped meteors that were made from psychic energy began to fall out of the sky and home in on D. Ness.

"What! But I thought you couldn't use that ability!" D. Ness shouted. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The storm crashed in to him and crushed him before exploding.

"Whew… finally got that over with."

"Ness! You saved us!" Came the voice of the little kid from earlier, who thankfully lived. Everyone then came out of their houses and lifted Ness on to their shoulders.

"Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" They all shouted while tossing Ness in to the air and catching him.

Back to the Icicle Mountains…

The Ice Climbers were cut, and blistered by the cold, unconsciously, the two were having a flashback.

The two were climbing this very mountain. "We're almost to the top Nana! Hold on!" Popo shouted below.

"Don't worry, I won't stop now." Nana said. After a lot of extreme climbing, they finally reached the top.

"What! The condor's not here!" Popo said.

"Is that a hand?" Nana asked pointing to Master Hand.

"Yes I am actually." Master Hand answered.

"AAAAH! A talking hand!" They shouted.

"Listen, I don't mean any harm, but I'm here on a mission. I am looking for strong fighters to compete in tournaments to prove that you, and others from other worlds and dimensions can interact." Master Hand said. "So… will you help me?" Master Hand asked. The two of them thought about this for a minute. "Let me ask you another question."

"What?" They asked.

"Why do you want to become stronger?" Master Hand asked.

"To protect Nana." Popo answered.

"To protect Popo." Nana answered.

"Then if you remember that… you will be much stronger. Don't worry, I don't intend to separate you two." Master Hand said.

"Okay." They answered.

End of flashback…

"Heh… how weak of them." D. Popo said.

"You got that right." D. Nana answered. "Wait… is the ice… shaking?" Indeed, the ice was shaking and suddenly, it exploded, sending shards of ice flying through the air. Nana and Popo were now standing there, breathing heavily, and holding each other tight.

"You won't hurt my sister." Popo said.

"And you won't hurt my brother!" Nana said.

"How about we just kill you then!" D. Popo said raising his hammer.

"This will finish you off!" D. Nana yelled, raising her hammer.

"DARK BLIZZARD IMPACT!" The two once again created a wave of dark icicles that burst from the ground.

"True power! Ultimate Blizzard!" The two Ice Climbers shouted simultaneously. The two locked arms and put their other hands out. The two began to blast ice from their palms and spin around and around. Soon the attack was creating an icy tornado that was growing, and growing, and growing until it formed one gigantic ice tornado. The Dark Blizzard Impact attack couldn't push through and eventually shattered.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The D. Ice Climbers shouted. The icy winds were unbearably blistering, and shards of ice from the tornado and their own attack were tearing them apart.

A few miles away…

A random plane was passing by, carrying Ron Host and a bunch of his useless junk in the back.

"Mr. Host, we're going to have to change course, a sudden icy tornado has appeared." The pilot told him.

"Really?" Ron Host looked out the window and saw that a giant icy tornado had covered a whole mountain nearby. "I wonder what the cause is." Ron Host said.

Back to the action…

The Ice Climbers kept on doing this for several minutes until they finally got dizzy and stopped. "Good… job Popo…" Nana said with her eyes spinning.

"Thank… you Nana…" Popo said trying to regain his footing. When they finally regained their senses, they looked around and noticed that the entire mountain was covered in snow, not a single rock was visible. "Wow… we really covered this mountain didn't we?"

"Yeah we did." Nana said. "Oh look! The topis have come out!" Nana said happily as a bunch of fuzzy creatures with blue beaks walked out of the snow. The Ice Climbers shrugged and decided to play with them a bit before heading back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that Ness can't use PSI Starstorm in the game, but I thought it would make a decent true power attack. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review.


	88. The Fox, The Falcon, and The Snake

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I am so proud of this story, the number of readers it has, the number of chapters and reviews. Thank you all so much for your support of this story.

NOTE: After some insight from one or two readers, the Ultimate Lotus was a stupid idea for a true power attack for Zelda, so I went back and changed it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fox, the falcon, and the snake

"You're mine!" Fox ran at his dark counterpart as fast as he could to deliver the first blow. D. Fox however reacted fast enough and not only blocked the kick, but grabbed Fox's leg and hurled him in to a very distant building.

"Heh… is that all he's got?" D. Fox asked before zipping off after Fox.

"I bet you'll be absolutely no problem." D. Falco jeered at Falco.

"Why you! Take this!" Falco did multiple flips and somersaults toward D. Falco before leaping high in to the air in front of the sun, hoping to blind D. Falco. Falcon then ignited and dive-bombed D. Falco, causing a fairly large explosion. But to Snake's surprise neither of them were anywhere to be seen when the smoke cleared.

"Oh well. I've got you to deal with." Snake said turning his attention to D. Snake.

"You've got that right. And after I'm done with you, I will be the ultimate soldier." D. Snake said.

"You'll have to beat me first!" Snake said. He pulled out a machine gun and pointed it at D. Snake. "Eat this!" Snake began open firing. D. Snake quickly rolled behind some rubble to avoid the machine gun fire. From behind the rubble, D. Snake pulled out a grenade and pulled out the pin before throwing it over the wall. Thinking quickly Snake pulled out a regular rifle and shot the grenade in mid-air before it reached him. Snake took advantage of the explosion to get behind another chunk of rubble.

"Ha! You can't hide from me!" D. Snake pulled out two grenades and pulled out the pins quickly and threw them at the rubble Snake was hiding behind.

"Oh shit." Snake muttered. He quickly ran backed away before the resulting explosion took out the area. However a few pieces of rubble did fly out and hit Snake in the back quite hard. "Augh!"

"Now I've got you!" D. Snake pulled out his own machine gun and began open firing. Snake had to move quickly to avoid getting shot. Snake pulled the trigger on his own machine gun, but only found it to be out of ammo.

"Oh for crying out loud." Snake pulled out a rifle and fired at D. Snake. It missed D. Snake, but it did hit D. Snake's machine gun.

"Damn you!" D. Snake chucked the machine gun away and began firing with two regular rifles. Snake's bullet proof vest thankfully saved him from getting killed by these, and Snake quickly ran at D. Snake faster then expected and knocked away the guns.

"Hand to hand combat! Let's go!" Snake demanded.

"You asked for it!" D. Snake said.

Meanwhile…

Fox slowly stood up from that nasty throw D. Fox gave him. "Ooowww…" Fox looked around and noticed that the throw was hard enough to leave a huge crack in the side of the building he hit. "Man… I'm going to feel this in the morning." Fox groaned while rubbing back.

"How will you do that when you're going to die right here!" D. Fox yelled. Fox turned around only to receive a punch in the face by D. Fox that sent him reeling backward.

"Ow…" Fox groaned clutching his nose. "Alright, that's it!" Fox got in a fighting stance and looked around. D. Fox was moving too fast to be seen to the untrained eye. But Fox was able to catch glimpses of D. Fox moving every now and then. Finally D. Fox charged at Fox. Fox then somersaulted over the attack and pulled out his blaster and fired at D. Fox's back. The laser flew forward and hit D. Fox right in the back.

"Augh!" Fox didn't give D. Fox any time to recover. The second he landed, he performed a Fox illusion attack over and over again dashing through D. Fox from multiple directions. "Gah! Argh! Rrragh!" D. Fox finally performed a sweep kick that tripped up Fox in mid-attack and sent him flying through the air.

"Whoooooaaaaa!" Fox yelled as he went flying. D. Fox leaped in to the air.

"Dark swallow dance!" D. Fox did multiple mid-air spin kicks that had dark auras covering the feet that all hit Fox with incredible force. "Go down!" D. Fox then did a front flip heel drop that sent Fox crashing in to the ground.

"Aaaaauuuuuuuugggghhh!" CRASH! This resulted in a large crater in the ground, and a thick cloud of dust. D. Fox landed and observed his work.

"Ha! How pathetic."

"Fire Fox!"

"What?" D. Fox wondered, suddenly Fox came dashing out of the dust covered in flames. "Ah!" Fox tackled D. Fox and sent him flying backward in flames, leaving a severe burn on his chest.

"I'm not done yet!" Fox declared.

A couple minutes earlier…

"Why you! Take this!" Falco did multiple flips and somersaults toward D. Falco before leaping high in to the air in front of the sun, hoping to blind D. Falco. Falcon then ignited and dive-bombed D. Falco, causing a fairly large explosion. _"Did I get him?" _Falco looked through the smoke and at his feet. _"Dang… guess not."_ Suddenly Falco took a gut punch to the stomach and soon found himself being carried along at very high, faster than the eye, speeds by D. Falco.

"If that dive-bombs the best you've got, then I really will have no problems." D. Falco laughed. He suddenly screeched to a halt and threw Falco waaaaaaaay ahead of him.

Falco hit the ground with a loud… THUD! "Owwwwww…" Falco moaned. "Believe me, that dive-bomb is far from all I've got." Falco said getting back up. Falco ran at D. Falco as fast as he could.

"Oh I'm looking forward to this." D. Falco did the same thing. Both of them began to catch fire as they ran at each other until they both resembled giant balls of fire on a collision course. The resulting explosion from the crash sent smoke and flames flying miles in to the sky. When the smoke cleared, Falco and D. Falco were throwing punches and kicks at each other fast enough to create the illusion of multiple fists and feet were coming from them both. Falco threw four quick punches, all of which were blocked by D. Falco, who quickly countered with three kicks to Falco's stomach.

"Hack!" Falco nearly went in to a coughing fit from the kicks. He quickly ducked under a roundhouse kick and delivered an uppercut under D. Falco's beak. "Now try this." Falco did a short jump followed by a countless number of swallow kicks to the face. "Hiiiiiyah!" Falco attempted to finish the combo with a heel drop, but the second he was about to connect, D. Falco turned on his reflector shield. "Auuugh!" This sent Falco launching in to the air with the same force his kick would have had.

"Is this all?" D. Falco leaped up and kicked Falco to the ground.

Meanwhile…

Snake and D. Snake were now engaged in hand to hand combat. Snake threw a punch that D. Snake ducked under and countered with a gut punch. Snake stifled the pain and brought his fist down on top of D. Snake's head.

"Oof!" This forced D. Snake on to his hands and knees, where Snake kicked D. Snake in the gut. "Augh!" Snake was about to stomp D. Snake's back, but when he picked up his right foot, D. Snake grabbed his left leg and pulled it out from under Snake.

"Ah!" The back of Snake's head hit the ground with a hard thud. D. Snake pulled out his knife and attempted to stab Snake. Snake however kicked his hand quickly and jumped backward to get away from D. Snake. "I'm just going to have to do this." Snake pulled out a cardboard box and hid under it.

"What the heck is that going to do?" D. Snake asked. He walked up to it… and Snake instantly threw off the box and uppercut D. Snake under the chin. "Augh!"

"Got you!" Snake angrily shouted. He pulled out a rifle and fired it at D. Snake's chest at point blank, close enough to make the bullet proof vest ineffective. D. Snake stood there gasping for air for a bit before falling down. "The head would have been a cleaner shot, but if that were me… I would have been able to react fast enough to avoid getting shot in the head." Snake said to himself. "That wasn't so hard." Snake turned around to walk away. Suddenly Snake felt his back get hit several times. In fact, if it weren't for the bullet proof vest, that would have killed him. "AUGH!" Snake fell down on his knees, covered his head and ran as fast as he could to avoid the gunfire.

"There's one thing you forgot, I am you enhanced by dark magic, so unlike you, I can take a few measly bullets." D. Snake laughed. "Now die!" D. Snake ran at Snake, ready for the kill. Snake stopped short, turned around and knocked the gun away. The two started to fight again, but this time, D. Snake had the clear edge. He hit Snake's face quite a number of times before landing a groin kick.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Snake yelled falling down on to his side with a thud. D. Snake then pulled out a grenade, turned around and walked away a little ways, pulled the pin, and then threw it behind him.

"So long." D. Snake said with an evil half-smile as the grenade exploded behind him.

Meanwhile…

Fox and D. Fox were throwing punches and kicks at each other as they ran by each other. They both stopped to catch their breath; both had bruises, and were bleeding slightly. The two then ran at each other once again. But this time when they ran at each other D. Fox got a deeper hit in and knocked Fox off of his feet. "Ooooooooooooooowwwww…" Fox groaned standing back on his feet.

"Had enough yet?" D. Fox asked.

"I'll have to take a different approach I guess." Fox said. He closed his eyes and began to focus, starting to ignite.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing, but ready or not here I come!" D. Fox ran at Fox again. Fox opened his eyes and did a front flip over D. Fox's attack leaving a trail of embers behind him. "What the hell?" He looked at Fox and noticed that the flames were circulating around Fox and a lot of them were forming a second tail behind him, and his real tail was enveloped in flame.

"During training one time at the mansion, I found that I could enhance my speed and strength if I focused the flames from my fire fox attack correctly. By how much they're enhanced is indicated by the number of tails my flames form." Fox said. _"However I can only go three tails, after that I start to burn myself." _Fox thought to himself.

"So what? I can still beat you!" D. Fox ran at Fox again and the two got in to a close range fight. However Fox was moving faster and his flaming punches and kicks were also stronger. D. Fox finally kicked Fox hard enough to shake him off before running in and delivering a flurry of punches and kicks. "I told you I will beat you!" D. Fox threw a really strong kick that sent Fox flying backward.

"I'm still going to be able to beat you!" Fox did a few back flips in mid-air before landing. Fox then focused inward again and formed another tail made of flames. Thus forming three tails. "Now I'm ready!" Fox said as the flames around his whole body intensified. Fox got down on all fours. "Four leg style!" Fox then disappeared with his insane speed. D. Fox panicked, he couldn't see his opponent now.

"Augh…"Then a barrage of flaming punches and kicks came from every direction at blazing speeds. D. Fox could only think of one thing. He started focusing. _"If my weaker light self can do this, so can I." _Eventually, purple flames began to gather around him and form three tails. Then he got down on all fours and started moving. Now the two of them were moving at speeds faster than the eye could see.

"You still won't win!" Fox shouted while running before lunging at D. Fox unsuccessfully.

"Yes I will! In fact, I'll win by a long shot!" D. Fox started to glow more intensely with purple flames, and form even more tails. Four, five, six. "Augh! It burns! Noooo… I can go further!"

"You idiot! You'll kill yourself like that before you kill me!" Fox shouted.

"Not exactly!" D. Fox then ran at Fox at much higher speeds then before and started mauling Fox mercilessly.

"Augh!" The enhanced force was almost too much for Fox to take. He started running away to avoid the attacks, but D. Fox was much faster and much more brutal.

"I'm… not… done… yet…" D. Fox said like a mad-man. His fur was starting to burn off, leaving patches of burnt skin over his body.

"Stop now before you kill yourself!" Fox shouted.

"NEVEEEEERRRR!" D. Fox focused even harder. Seven tails, eight tails. "AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" He hit nine tails, and was now covered in flames way too intense then either of the two have ever covered themselves in before. However he was now at an insane burst of speed and strength. Fox couldn't hope to outrun him and then he landed a devastating punch that Fox barely avoided, but the flames the punch left behind still blew him backward several yards. The explosion from the punch then blew up the base of a building and it started to fall down. Fox had now stopped to take a good look at D. Fox he was horrifying. D. Fox's skin had been burned through and some of the muscles as well, revealing one or two spots of bone.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing!" Fox yelled at him.

"KILLING YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!" D. Fox yelled, he took one last run at Fox. Fox decided the only way to survive was to keep pushing it. He focused to get a fourth tail, and then began run despite the slight burning. He was buying himself like five seconds before D. Fox caught up with him and knocked him to the ground, however D. Fox was beyond recognition almost skeletal.

"You idiot!"

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" D. Fox reeled back a punch. Fox closed his eyes, knowing that this was the end.

Meanwhile…

Falco stood back up, only to get hit really hard across the face. "Too easy!" D. Falco said. He then hit Falco across the face again and again and again. Finally he pointed his blaster at Falco's chest and then fired it at point blank.

"Ah!" Falco fell backward in extreme pain, with a bad burn on his chest.

"How pathetic… I thought you were stronger than this." D. Falco said. Falco then summoned up enough strength to kick Falco in the chest to shake him off. "Oof!"

"What makes you think I'm done?" Falco asked. He pulled out his blaster and fired at D. Falco a few times before using his phantasm attack to attack D. Falco followed by a hard kick to the back.

"Oh really? Good." D. Falco then stood back up and started fighting Falco hand to hand again. Neither one seemed to be gaining the edge, but then D. Falco surprised Falco by running away.

"What? Don't tell me you're done!" Falco yelled chasing after him. However when he tried to run after him, he ran in to a bomb that exploded the second he stepped on it. "Augh!"

"I was hoping you'd fall for that." D. Falco said, reappearing behind Falco. "Now then… where was I? Oh yeah… I was just going to kill you." D. Falco began to ignite. "Dark Fire bird…" D. Falco said. His flames were more intense than ever. Falco slowly stood up, and then smiled. D. Falco ran forward and then…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Falco smirked as the explosion flared out and stopped only about a foot in front of his beak. "You're not the only one who can plant bombs around here you know." Falco said.

"Why… you…" D. Falco said as he staggered out of the smoke.

"I'm going to be the one finishing this! Not you!" Falco yelled. He charges at D. Falco and starts going berserk and attacking D. Falco like mad. Falco then picked up D. Falco and leaped in to the air.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you down with me!" Falco said.

"What!"

"Falling Phoenix!" Falco ignited brighter than ever, and you could see it burn them both fairly badly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" D. Falco yelled. The two of them began to fall down toward the Cornerian city streets, with the flames getting hotter and hotter. The meteor that was the two Falcos crashed in to the ground with a tremendous explosion.

Meanwhile…

D. Snake was feeling pretty smug by now. "I think I'll finish destroying this city now." D. Snake said. He turned to face a building and pulled out some explosive. "This ought to take out the whole building." D. Snake said. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain in his legs and arms. "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH!" He fell on the ground.

"You think that you finished me… not quite." Snake's voice said. He walked up from behind D. Snake holding a sniper rifle.

"How…"

"I crawled off before the explosion… you should be ashamed to call yourself my dark side, you are far to careless." Snake said with his usual frown.

"Augh…"

"I wouldn't move… I shot critical nerves in your arms and legs." Snake said. He then pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin, and shoved it down his throat. "Good bye." Snake then turned around and walked away. The resulting explosion sent blood and guts flying everywhere. After that, Snake got down on his knees. "Augh… seems he dealt me more damage than I thought." Snake said.

Meanwhile…

Fox closed his eyes, knowing that this was the end. But the punch never came. Fox opened his eyes and looked up. D. Fox's nearly burnt through body was shaking violently, the flames had completely disappeared, but then the flames reappeared and completely incinerated the body, leaving nothing but ashes. "Whoa…" Fox couldn't do anything but stare at this. "I guess I got lucky…" Fox said. "I… guess… I should take this as a lesson I guess." Fox said. He stood up and looked at the corpse and sighed. "You idiot…" Fox muttered and started to limp away.

Meanwhile…

The authorities arrived to investigate the explosion. "First those three guys attack the city and we can't handle it, and now this." One complained.

"Hang on! Someone is coming out of the smoke." The cops all got their blasters ready.

"Man… I need a physical therapist after this… ow…" Falco said coming out of the smoke.

"Hold your fire… this is a member of Starfox." A cop said.

"And witnesses say that he was fighting that terrorist ear… GET DOWN!"

"What? Whoa!" Falco ducked and avoided blaster fire from behind. D. Falco walked out.

"That was your sorry excuse for a suicide attack?" D. Falco said.

"Yeah… honestly, I didn't think either of us would live through that…" Falco sheepishly said. "Oh well. Time to finish this." Falco said getting in a fighting stance despite the searing pain.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" D. Falco asked.

"Hey… I'm the best, not some clone of me, but me! And I'm going to prove it!" Falco said.

"How?"

"Like this!" Falco started running around D. Falco waaaaaay faster then before.

"What? How'd you get so fast!"

"When I first met Master Hand…" Falco said while running. "… he asked me why I wanted to get stronger. I answered so that I can be the best! And I remembered that, and now I will keep improving with that goal in mind to truly become stronger!"

"What? Wait… why is it getting hotter?" D. Falco asked. Falco was igniting brighter and brighter as he ran in circles, raising intense flames behind him, slowly stirring it up.

"True Power! Blazing Cyclone!" Falco yelled. The flames then began to form a gigantic spiral column around D. Falco.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" D. Falco screamed as the flaming column incinerated him.

"That was amazing." An officer said.

"I know it was." Falco said. "Whoa… I've got to find Fox and Snake." Falco said. He quickly turned around and ran off.

"Aw man… I didn't get the chance to ask for his autograph…" One officer said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was figuring that a few of you were getting tired of the constant flashbacks and clichés, so that is why Falco's flashback wasn't put in to detail, and Fox and Snake have not yet found their true power. Don't worry, you'll see any missing details later on.


	89. Pokemon Battles

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Man, I hate my computer beyond all reckoning. I would have had this posted days ago... but the stupid computer kept freezing every time I tried to get online, I've only been able to review and such by using other computers. Well, at long last, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pokemon battles

Mewtwo and the other pokemon were just floating above the Viridian Forest staring at D. Mewtwo and the other D. Pokemon. "So… you guys are the originals that we're created from." D. Mewtwo said. "Oh that's right… you're not the original, just a copy." D. Mewtwo taunted, pointing at Mewtwo.

"You should talk." Mewtwo said calmly.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted angrily.

"Pikachuuuu." D. Pikachu pulled down on the skin beneath his eye and stuck out his tongue.

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted tauntingly.

"Pichu!" D. Pichu shouted back angrily.

"Jigglypuff." They both said at the same time, crossing their short arms and turning away from each other.

"Alright, I'm done with pleasantries…" D. Mewtwo said. He released his telekinetic hold on the other D. Pokemon and let them fall in to the forest. The D. Pokemon all did multiple tucked front flips before landing perfectly on the forest floor. Mewtwo did the same thing and those three Pokemon… weren't so smooth.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Jigglyyyyyyyyypuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuff!"

THUD!

"Well that could have gone smoother." Mewtwo dryly commented. "Oh well, let us begin." Mewtwo said glaring at his opponent.

"With pleasure." D. Mewtwo said. The two surrounded themselves with barriers and charged at each other. The two clashed, causing a sonic boom, and then they backed off to charge at each other again and again and again. Finally, D. Mewtwo shattered Mewtwo's barrier and kept pushing him at a high velocity toward Mt. Moon.

Down below…

A pokemon trainer was looking at the sky and saw the two Mewtwo's flying toward Mt. Moon, although it didn't look like two pokemon from where he was standing. "A Shooting star! Wait? In the daytime?"

Back to the fight…

Mewtwo was finally crushed against the mountainside by D. Mewtwo's barrier. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" D. Mewtwo laughed as he backed away.

"Oooooohhhh…" Mewtwo groaned. He looked up and saw multiple shadow balls flying at him. "Ah!" Mewtwo put up a barrier to block the incoming attack. As each shadow ball exploded as it hit the barrier, putting a strain on Mewtwo to keep up the barrier. "Can't, hold on much longer…" Mewtwo said. Then he got an idea.

D. Mewtwo just kept on with the barrage, even though he couldn't see through the smoke his shadow balls were making, he could sense Mewtwo's presence, knowing that Mewtwo's barrier was about to give. But to his surprise, Mewtwo's presence from that spot suddenly vanished. And just as quickly as it vanished, it reappeared behind him. However D. Mewtwo got hit in the back of the head by a fist covered in purple flames before he could put up a barrier. "Ah!" He yelped as he crashed in to the mountain side.

"Take this!" Mewtwo launched a charged up shadow ball at D. Mewtwo, who unfortunately caught it and tossed it to the side.

"This isn't over yet."

Meanwhile…

(Note: Since it is just six pokemon that can't speak English, for this particular chapter, I'm going to have the text translated for easier comprehension. Starting now… okay now… no seriously, now.)

"Owwww… why did Mewtwo just drop us?" Jigglypuff asked rubbing her head.

"Because he expected us to land on our feet I guess." Pikachu said.

"Hey look! Those dark guys are still there!" Pichu yelled pointing at the D. Pokemon.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Now I will show you just how evil I am with my sheer evil might of evil!" D. Jigglypuff shouted.

"You're making us look bad." D. Pikachu told her.

"You're just jealous because I have an evil rant like all evil pokemon should have because they are so evil that their evilness has to come out in an evil rant that is…" D. Jigglypuff was beginning.

"AAAAAAHHH! Shut-up!" D. Pichu shouted. "We should be killing those guys over there!" D. Pichu shouted pointing at the three Pokemon.

"Right, because killing is what we evil pokemon shall so evilly do to them in an evil fashion that is so evil that…" Then D. Pikachu quite conveniently pulls out a roll of duct tape and tapes it over D. Jigglypuff's mouth.

"Talking them to death isn't going to help." D. Pikachu pointed out. "Now let's go!" The three dark pokemon then started running at the Pokemon as fast as we could.

"Here we go!" Pikachu said getting in a fighting stance.

"One question." Jigglypuff said.

"What?" Pichu asked.

"Why is my evil clone an idiot?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Beats us." Pikachu and Pichu said. The three Pokemon then charged at the dark Pokemon, the two sides clashed hard enough to send them both flying toward their starting positions. Both sides quickly got back up ready to fight again.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu sent a thunderbolt attack toward the dark pokemon, however D.Pikachu had the same idea.

"Dark thunderbolt!" D. Pikachu shot out a blast of black lightning and it easily overpowered Pikachu's lightning attack.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He shouted as the electricity was running through his body and send him flying backward in to a tree.

"Pikachu! Are you alright!" Pichu shouted.

"You should worry about yourself!" D. Pichu shouted charging at Pichu and ramming him violently. Pichu went sprawling across the forest floor before getting back up and jumping over another ramming attack.

"Quick attack!" Pichu shouted he began zipping back and forth at high speeds toward D. Pichu, however D. Pichu simply did a tail-whip that hit Pichu right before Pichu hit him. "Oof!"

"Ha! Take this! Black shock wave!" D. Pichu sent out a wave of black electricity that Pichu couldn't avoid.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!" Pichu yelled.

"Mmph mm mm mmmfwwaa." D. Jigglypuff tried to say with the tape over her mouth.

"You sound so much better when you can't talk." Jigglypuff said. Jigglypuff curled up and rolled toward D. Jigglypuff as fast as she could. D. Jigglypuff also curled up and rolled toward Jigglypuff. When the two collided, Jigglypuff was sent flying backward while. D. Jigglypuff kept on rolling. "Ouuuuch." Jigglypuff moaned. Then D. Jigglypuff's rollout attack once again slammed her and sent her flying backward. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Meanwhile…

Mewtwo and D. Mewtwo once again were glaring at each other. If anyone was standing close by, you could just feel the air around these two get heavier and heavier with the tension of the moment. Finally, the two flew at each other. Once again, they created a sonic boom upon crashing in to each other. "Just give up… I'm far more powerful than you'll ever hope to be." D. Mewtwo taunted.

"You… wish!" Mewtwo said. "Confusion!" Mewtwo caused D. Mewtwo's flight path to become extremely awkward.

"What the…?" D. Mewtwo's erratic flight path caused by the confusion eventually caused him to crash in to the mountainside.

"Psychic!" Mewtwo sent out a blast of psychic energy that slammed D. Mewtwo with enough force to almost send him through the mountain. "Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo charged up a fully charged shadow ball and threw it at D. Mewtwo, who didn't have time to recover to block the attack and got nailed.

"AAH!" He shouted in pain as the attack exploded and sent him through the mountainside and in to the Mt. Moon caverns. Mewtwo descended in through the hole.

"You were saying?" Mewtwo asked. Suddenly a mysterious wind blew in from nowhere. "What is this?" Mewtwo wondered. Suddenly a powerful psychic blast hit him in from behind. "Agh!" Mewtwo yelled in agony as he crashed on to the stone floor.

"Future sight… gets them every time." D. Mewtwo said. "Now feel my psychic power!" Mewtwo focused his energy and then pointed both his palms at the collapsed Mewtwo. "Shadow Psybeam!" A beam of psychic energy shot out from D. Mewtwo's hands and pinned Mewtwo to the ground and continued to grind his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mewtwo screamed as the attack continued to push him against the ground, cracking the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" D. Mewtwo shouted. The ground right beneath Mewtwo finally gave in and Mewtwo fell down in to a lower level of the Mt. Moon cavern and collapsed on the ground.

Meanwhile…

The battle between the two teams of pokemon wasn't coming along that great for the regular pokemon.

"Hold still!" Pichu demanded sending out bolt after bolt of electricity around him trying to zap the blur that was D. Pichu, however Pichu failed to realize that he was further weakening himself in all his frustration.

"I think I'm done playing around!" D. Pichu said. He finally stopped, charged up, and then launched forward headfirst. "Skull Bash!" He hit Pichu square in the body.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pichu shouted as he went flying backward.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" D. Pichu laughed.

"Swift!" Pikachu sent out an attack that fired multiple star shaped energy blasts that homed in on D. Pikachu.

"Yipe!" D. Pikachu tried to roll and jump around to avoid this, but to no avail. "Oof!"

"Quick attack!" Pikachu then zipped back and forth until he rammed D. Pikachu. "Ha!"

"Oh yeah… Double Team!" D. Pikachu created multiple images of himself that surrounded Pikachu. "Which one's the real me? Which one which one? Can you find me? I think not! Ha ha ha ha ha!" D. Pikachu said with a real creepy echo that made it sound like his voice was coming from each one.

"I know one attack that never misses… Shock Wave!" Pikachu charged up and discharged a wave of electricity that hit the real one and made the illusions disappear. "Yes!"

"I'm done playing games! Dark Thunder!" D. Pikachu sent a bolt of electricity in to the sky, and it shortly came crashing back down on top of Pikachu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Pikachu screamed as he was getting zapped.

"Skull bash!" Pikachu charged up and then rammed Pikachu violently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Pikachu yelled as he went sprawling. "Zap Canon!" Pikachu charged up a lot of electricity, and fired a large orb of electricity, however the attack sailed by D. Pikachu harmlessly without D. Pikachu even moving.

"No no no… this is how you do a zap canon! Dark Zap Canon!" D. Pikachu charged up electricity and sent a black orb of electricity that hit Pikachu dead on.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mmmph mmm mmm mm mmmmmm!" D. Jigglypuff said.

"You can't talk with that tape over your mouth! Hey that gives me an idea!" Jigglypuff hopped on a tree. "Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigalyyyyyyyyypuuuuuff, jigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyypuuuuuuuuuuff!" Jigglpuff started to sing her lullaby.

"MMMM!" Before she could finish, D. Jigglypuff used a rollout attack to plow through the tree that Jigglypuff was standing on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jigglypuff fell off of the tree and hit the ground.

"MMMM!" D. Jigglypuff then proceeded to slap Jigglypuff silly across the face multiple times. "MMMM!" D. Jigglypuff then did a pound attack that sent Jigglypuff flying across the forest!

"Jiiiiiiiglyyyyyyyyyyypuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuff!" She yelled as she went flying.

Meanwhile…

Mewtwo was hanging on the verge of consciousness. Slowly he began to think back.

Flashback…

Mewtwo was sitting on a mountain peak meditating. "Focus… focus… let my mind be one with my body…" These thoughts were the only thoughts going through most of his brain, however the part that wasn't meditating was keeping a watch for anyone that came by to interrupt his meditating. Finally, he opened his eyes. "And who might you be?" Mewtwo asked without turning around. Master Hand was floating behind him.

"Very good, you felt my presence. And I'm guessing you already know why I'm here." Master Hand said.

"You are correct… and no." Mewtwo said.

"And why?" Master Hand asked.

"Two reasons, I prefer to be left alone, and I'll be in a group of people no doubt weaker than myself." Mewtwo said. "There is no one stronger than myself."

"No one has any right to say that." Master Hand said.

"Prove it." Mewtwo said slowly turning around.

"Alright… I don't want to do this but… if it'll get you to come." Master Hand formed a fist and launched forward at Mewtwo. Mewtwo wasn't expecting such speed and he couldn't avoid the attack.

"Oof!" Mewtwo threw multiple shadow balls at him, but Master Hand opened up his palm and simply charged through all the shadow balls. Then he grabbed Mewtwo and zapped him while holding him in his hands. "Augh!" Master Hand then threw Mewtwo high in to the air above him and fired two bullets from his fingers that exploded when they hit Mewtwo. Mewtwo began to fall toward the ground, but Master Hand caught him and gently set him down. "How… can you be… so strong?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because I know why I want to get stronger. And I never put it out of my mind." Master Hand. "Why do you want to get stronger?"

"…" Mewtwo had to think for a minute. "So that I can be powerful… enough to defeat my enemies…"

"Don't forget that." Master Hand said turning away.

"Alright… I'll come with you." Mewtwo said.

Back to the present…

"I guess I'll have to destroy you now." D. Mewtwo said charging up a shadow ball. "Good-bye." D. Mewtwo fired it at Mewtwo.

"No!" Mewtwo suddenly woke up and teleported out of the way.

"What! How can you still have any fight left in you?" D. Mewtwo asked. Suddenly Mewtwo reappeared and then fired a shadow ball at D. Mewtwo and then teleported and the reappeared to launch another Shadow Ball at D. Mewtwo. Mewtwo kept doing this and fired shadow balls at D. Mewtwo from every angle. "What is this?" D. Mewtwo put up a barrier to block them, but the bombardment from every direction was beginning to put a strain on the barrier until if finally shattered and D. Mewtwo got bombarded by a countless number of Shadow Balls. "AAAAAAAHHH!"

"You won't defeat me… I vowed to defeat all of those who make an enemy out of me. Now it is time for you to go down!" Mewtwo declared.

"No! I will be the one to defeat you!" D. Mewtwo shouted. He began to charge up a large Shadow ball.

"True Power! Psychic Meteor!" Mewtwo then charged up a ball of psychic energy in his hands and then eventually held it over his head as it grew to a gigantic size beyond reckoning. "Yeeeeeeeeaaaah!" Mewtwo then hurled it at D. Mewtwo at the same time D. Mewtwo threw his large shadow ball. However the shadow ball was puny in size compared to the psychic meteor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" D. Mewtwo screamed as the meteor made contact with him. There was a bright flash and when it cleared, D. Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen.

"I did it." Mewtwo simply said to himself.

Meanwhile…

The three Pokemon were sent flying in to each other eventually, all three of them were covered in dirt and bruises. "Oooooohhh…" Pikachu groaned.

"I don't think my butt can take any more kicking." Pichu whined.

"It can and it will." Jigglypuff said helping the other two up.

"Ha! Those three are stubborn, I'll give them that." D. Pikachu said.

"Mmmm mph mmm mph mph." D. Jigglypuff said.

"Eh… we're about to win, might as well let her rant." D. Pichu said while peeling off the duct tape.

"Ow! The way you evilly removed that evil duct tape was so evil since that duct tape so evilly hurt me as you evilly peeled it off of my evil lips. But now our evil victory is upon us, so let us evilly bring our evil wrath on these guys because we are so evil…" D. Jigglypuff began ranting.

"Man… my idiot of a dark clone is ranting again." Jigglypuff said.

"I didn't know I was this tough." Pichu said.

"You're not, I can take you on anytime anywhere." Pikachu told him.

"Heeeeeeey… I'm insulted." Pichu said.

"Wait… that's it!" Jigglypuff said. "If we can't beat ourselves…"

"Then maybe…" Pichu continued.

"…we can beat each other." Pikachu finished. They all nodded, faced the dark pokemon and charged.

"Huh?" The D. Pokemon looked at the pokemon just in time to see them slam them and send them sprawling.

"Ouch! Why you… huh?" D. Pikachu was a little surprised that it was Jigglypuff that had attacked him. "Ooooookay then… I'll finish you first." D. Pikachu said. Jigglypuff used defense curl, and then proceeded to bowl toward D. Pikachu like a bowling ball. "D. Thunder!" D. Pikachu sent a bolt of black lightning in to the sky and it descended to strike Jigglypuff, but it missed. "What! Grrr… D. Thunderbolt!" D. Pikachu then proceeded to send bolt after bolt at Jigglypuff, but she would change her course slightly to avoid each attack each time until…

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" D. Pikachu went flying back until he ended up against a tree. He looked up and to his horror…

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" D. Pikachu hit a boulder this time. "Ow… I think that broke something." D. Pikachu said. He looked around cautiously to try and find Jigglypuff. "Darn… I was only programmed with Pikachu's fighting style, I'm not ready for any of the other smashers…" D. Pikachu said. "Where'd that puffball go anyway?" He then noticed that there was a strange shadow looming over him now. He looked up and… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

CRUNCH!

Jigglypuff had launched herself in to the air, and then used a rollout attack from the air to crush D. Pikachu underneath her. "Serves you right." Jigglypuff said walking off.

D. Jigglypuff looked up and saw Pichu. "What? How evil of you to attack me and not the evil version of you. Well I shall fight you in a way that is so evil that you will be begging for my mercy that I will not give to you because of my evilness."

"Just stop talking and come and get me!" Pichu said while sticking his tongue out.

"You asked for my evil attack, and so I shall attack you evilly." D. Jigglypuff rolled up and used rollout to attack Pichu. However Pichu, being the most agile out of the three Pokemon, easily sidestepped the attack. D. Jigglypuff continued to try and roll over him over and over and over, stirring up a lot of dust until it was impossible to see. D. Jigglypuff finally stopped rolling around and tried to find Pichu. "Huh? Where did that little rat go? He shall not escape my evil wrath that is so evil that…"

"Zap Cannon!"

"Huh?" D. Jigglypuff turned around and saw Pichu standing right there in front of her face.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I AM EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" D. Jigglypuff shouted as she was sent flying before hitting a rock. She finally collapsed, dead from the shock.

"Yeah! I did it I did it!" Pichu said dancing around, until he collapsed from exhaustion.

D. Pichu hopped up and was so mad that sparks were coming from his cheeks. "Oh… YOU ARE SO DEAD!" He was too mad to even care that Pikachu attacked him instead of Pichu. "Dark thunderbolt!" D. Pichu charged up electricity and let loose a bolt of electricity.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu launched his own bolt of electricity. The two bolts met and were pushing each other back and forth, but eventually, D. Pichu was weakening from using an electric attack and Pikachu's bolt finally overpowered his and zapped him.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH!" D. Pichu yelled. When Pikachu was done with the attack, he stared at D. Pichu for a minute, before D. Pichu collapsed dead from the shock.

"Yes! I told you I could beat you!" Pikachu said. "The plan worked!" He cheered jumping up and down.

"Ah good, you three survived." Mewtwo said.

(End translations.)

"Pikachu." He said nodding.

"Jigglypuff." She said proudly.

"Pichu!" He said somewhat angrily before bonking Jigglypuff over the head.

"Well it was her idea." Mewtwo said. "Now come on… we need to get back now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I feel that I owe thanks to several people. So before I close this chapter…

**Biggoron: **My number one reviewer who has been reviewing this story since I started it. His opinions are very much appreciated, since they help make this story better like every reviewer's opinion. Check out his A World Embroiled in Chaos series if you want stories that pull at your emotions and dish out awesome action.

**Game2002: **He has been my worst critic, and has given me the most praise if he feels I deserved it. Plus his story, Darkling, was the main inspiration for this story, plus Bowser's Koopa Fire Burst and Fox's fire tailed abilities also came from him.

**Windthor: **Another reviewer who started reviewing later, but has offered his opinions loyally since then. Plus his story The First Human Here (Sorry if the title is somewhat off.) in the Starfox section is a nice story about life in Corneria as a teen and a human being there.

**LAactor: **Leaves simple reviews, but has been reviewing loyally ever since he's started reviewing, plus his story Century's Era is an up and coming multi-crossover that, despite rough edges that need polishing, has the potential for a great story.

And to everyone else, even though you may not have had your name's pointed out specifically, you are no more or less important than the ones mentioned above, so thanks for your reviews and comments, and here's to hoping that you'll keep reviewing until the end.


	90. Swords of Truth

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Okay, I'm having to desperately squeeze in time to write up these chapters between soccer, school, and other stuff I have no choice but to do (Not that I hate it particularly but, you get the idea.) But here is the last chapter to the dark clone saga. AND THEN THE LAST ARC OF THE STORY WILL BE NEXT! (Pulls out the chips, dip, and dance music.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swords of Truth

"Alright, so my original is here… but don't think I'm going to spare your dad though." D. Roy sneered at Roy.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Roy said putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I don't think you two are in any position to be giving us orders." D. Marth said.

"Grrrr…" Marth growled. Eliwood simply stayed silent while lying down, putting his weight on his elbows. There was a tense moment where everyone just kept shifting their eyes back and forth at each other. Finally, D. Roy lifted his sword up above him and prepared to bring it down on Eliwood.

"Goodbye!" D. Roy shouted.

"No!" Roy unsheathed his sword quickly. Simply pulling the sword out sent out a fireball at D. Roy. Just before D. Roy brought his sword down on top of Eliwood, the fireball hit D. Roy in the back and sent D. Roy flying through the wall in flames.

"Augh!" D. Roy shouted as he went through the wall.

"You're mine!" Roy shouted as he ran through the hole in the wall after D. Roy. Roy was now in some hallway in the castle. Although all he saw was a crack in the opposite wall and D. Roy was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?" Roy asked. He turned down the hallway and… "AUGH!" A black fireball hit him in the face and sent him flying backward.

"You're dead for that last attack!" D. Roy shouted running at Roy with his sword over his shoulder, ready to swing.

"I'll be taking you down before you can do anything to stop me!" Roy said standing back up and getting his sword ready. The two swung their swords at each other and the blades clashed with a huge CLANG! The clash sent out waves of flames from each sword. The two withstood the flames and kept on sword fighting. The two kept swinging horizontally, vertically, and always clashing their swords with a loud clang and flames leaping from both swords. This went on for countless minutes back and forth at high speeds, occasionally landing a cut on each other. Finally D. Roy did a back flip, and immediately leaped back at Roy with a jump slash, charging up his sword.

"Dark Flare!" D. Roy shouted. Roy raised his sword to block, however when D. Roy's sword met, there was a large explosion that sent Roy flying backward and torching him in the process.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Roy shouted as he went flying down the hallway and out a large window in to the gardens below. Roy slashed at the air a few times to send fireballs out at D. Roy before falling down in to the gardens. D. Roy simply slashed his sword and sent dark fireballs that made Roy's disappear and when they went through the broken window, they started to fall toward the ground and on top of Roy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH!"

A few minutes ago…

"You're mine!" Roy shouted as he ran through the hole in the wall after D. Roy.

"Alright Roy…" Marth said to no one in particular. "I'll handle this fake." Marth said more seriously turning toward D. Marth. Eliwood decided it was best to let Marth handle this on his own and he slipped out of the throne room.

"Ha! I've got far more power than you ever will! This won't take any time at all." D. Marth said. The two stared at each other taking their stances. The two then charged at each other at high speeds began their sword fight. The two swung their swords at each other at such high speeds that the sword swings were hardly visible. Marth jumped over one slash and tried to counter with a jump slash, but D. Marth blocked the strike, quickly pulled his sword back and then thrust forward. Marth side-stepped but received a cut on the side.

"Augh…" Marth gasped, Marth did a horizontal slash at D. Marth's head. D. Marth backed away but received a cut across the cheek. "Now…" Marth said to himself. Marth launched in to a combo that struck D. Marth multiple times with the tip of his sword. "Sword Dance!" Marth then performed a series of rhythmic spins and slashes that ended with one powerful swing.

"Aaaaaauuuugghh!" D. Marth shouted as he was launched upward from the last slash and then landing on the hard stone floor, bleeding from the cuts.

"Alright!" Marth said smiling. _"But… that was a bit too easy." _Marth thought as his expression changed from a smile to a frown of wonder. Marth shrugged and turned around. "I need to fi- augh!" Marth yelled as he fell to the ground with the feeling of a large sword cutting him in the back. Marth turned around and quickly got back up.

"Heh… you can't do that can you?" D. Marth asked with a cocky smile, standing there in front of Marth. He swung his sword and it sent out a wave of dark energy shaped like a cut flying at Marth. The wave hit Marth, and even though it didn't really cut him, it sure as heck felt like it.

"Augh!" Marth shouted as he was sent flying through the wall. Leaving a humongous hole in the wall. But D. Marth wasn't finished there.

"Time to go down!" D. Marth ran at Marth while Marth was still going through the air. He then proceeded to slash him rapidly before finally doing a heel drop that slammed him on the ground violently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Elsewhere…

Pit was just flying in place staring hard at his dark counterpart. "Ha ha ha ha! Just look, here I am the evil clone of the head of Palutena's guards. So much better than the original." D. Pit gloated.

"You have no right to say that! You commit such terrible deeds such as destroying this sacred realm and you call yourself better than me?" Pit asked. "I'll make you pay for your evil deeds!" Pit said pulling out a wooden hammer.

"You call that a weapon?" D. Pit asked. He then pulled out a spiked mace that was a noticeably larger than Pit's hammer. "THIS is a weapon!"

"Erp…" Pit said while staring at that. Pit then shook his head and stomached it. "Yiiiiiiaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Pit flew forward at D. Pit as fast as he could with his hammer ready to swing. Pit took a swing that D. Pit easily dodged and countered with a side-swing to Pit's head that sent Pit flying through the air in to a pillar sitting on a cloud. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he went flying through the air and in to the pillar. "Oooooohhhh…"

"Ha ha ha ha! Diiiiiiiiiiieeeee!" D. Pit went flying after Pit. Pit shook off the pounding headache and quickly flew out of the way of the swing just in time to notice it crush the pillar behind him.

"_What strength!" _Pit thought. Pit turned his thoughts back to the fight and took a swing with his hammer and hit D. Pit behind the head.

"Is that all?" D. Pit asked. He then turned around and backhanded Pit across the head to stun him and then he slammed him over the head with his spiked mace, sending him plummeting downward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pit shouted as he went flying downward. Pit hit a cloud, but thankfully that didn't hurt due to the fluffiness, but that raises the question of how the heck you can stand on clouds anyways? Well regardless, Pit looked up holding his pounding head and noticed D. Pit charging at him. Pit quickly pulled out his bow and aimed it at D. Pit. He pulled the string of light back and fired an arrow of light at D. Pit.

"What?" D. Pit was caught off guard by this and got hit in the face. "Augh!" D. Pit shouted as he started to spiral through the air.

"Now's my chance." Pit said. He pulled his bow again, but the arrow gave off a brighter glow than the others did. "Rain of light!" Pit fired the light arrow, and it split in to several arrows that homed in on D. Pit and exploded. "Yes!"

D. Pit was drifting downward now… but then he all of a sudden pulled out a dark colored bow and fired an arrow made of dark energy at Pit. "Take this!"

"Ah!" The arrow exploded in black flame when it hit Pit and sent him flying backward in smoke.

Back to the castle…

Roy was severely burnt and bruised, but thankfully, he still has his dragon genes. Roy stood back up and got his sword ready. He looked up and D. Roy slowly walked toward the broken window slowly. "Ha! Seems like you're still alive. Fine… time to finish you then." D. Roy leaped out of the window and high in to the air. Roy stuck his sword in to the ground and caused an explosion around him that raised a smoke screen. D. Roy landed only to find a bunch of burnt grass and smoke. "What!"

"Hiyah!" Roy appeared from behind and made a fiery slash that sent D. Roy flying back in flames. "Hiyah yah yah yah!" Roy sent several fireballs at D. Roy, all of them made contact with him as he was flying backward. "Ha! Take that!"

"You'll pay for that one you weakling." Roy stood back up and drew his sword again and charged forward out of anger. Roy spun his sword around and around and finally swung his sword to send a large fireball at D. Roy. "AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!" D. Roy didn't react fast enough to avoid this fireball and got hit head on. When the fireball disappeared, Roy immediately appeared to make a horizontal swing at D. Roy. D. Roy unfortunately regained his senses and blocked Roy's first swing.

"Man… I thought that'd work." Roy said. The two then engaged in a fast pace sword fight of swinging, blocking, and dodging. The two locked swords and began to push back and forth against each other. D. Roy was slowly winning and pushing Roy backward. The two finally broke the lock and leaped away from each other. The two caught their breath and then prepped to jump at each other. The two leaped at each other and charged up their swords. "Flare Sword!"

"Dark Flare!" The two swords met and caused a gigantic explosion that sent them both flying backward in flames. Both of them slowly stood back up, looked at each other for a moment… and then Roy collapsed. "Heh… I guess I win…" D. Roy said as he slowly walked toward Roy.

Meanwhile…

D. Marth was pressing on Marth's chest with his foot, pinning him to the hallway floor. "Come on… is this all you're going to offer me? No challenge whatsoever…" D. Marth said. He got his sword ready to plunge it in to Marth's head.

"I'm not going to die here!" Marth shouted. he felt a surge of strength from his will to live. Acting upon it, he swung his leg around to knock D. Marth off of his other foot, causing him to lose his footing and fall.

"Whoa!" D. Marth yelped in surprise. Marth got back up and picked up his sword just in time to block an attack from D. Marth. "I'll admit, you surprised me there, but it's all over here…" D. Marth growled. The two began yet another high-speed sword fight. The two of them jumped away from each other to catch their breath for a moment before charging at each other again and engaging each other in more intense sword fighting. Marth thrust at D. Marth, who rolled out of the way, got back up quickly, and then dashed past Marth and swinging at his already badly cut side.

"Augh!" Marth gasped in pain. D. Marth tried to finish off Marth, but Marth found the strength to kick D. Marth's stomach followed by a slash that cut across D. Marth's forehead.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh!" D. Marth yelled in pain, grasping his forehead. The two got in to another fighting stance, and then they dashed past each other and took a swing. The scenery froze, like a clichéd samurai showdown as someone beat on a drum. Marth then coughed, before collapsing and bleeding from his stomach. "That's what you get for harming me like this you beep!" D. Marth shouted angrily as he walked toward Marth.

Meanwhile…

D. Pit was feeling pretty smug right about now. "Heh… too easy. But still, better make sure I finished the job." D. Pit said as he flew to the area Pit landed in. To his surprise Pit stood back up. "Augh… too stubborn for your own good." D. Pit said. He pulled his bow and fired another arrow of dark energy.

"… now." Pit moved out of the way of the arrow at the last second and it exploded close to his feet, causing thick somke.

"Augh! I missed!" D. Pit flew closer to the smoke and when he got close enough, a hammer came flying out of the smoke and it conked D. Pit in the head. "Ow!" Suddenly hammers came flying out of the smoke above D. Pit and they were beginning to fall down toward D. Pit. "Whoa!" D. Pit flew back and forth between the hammers. But then an arrow of light flew out of the smoke, hit D. Pit in the chest and…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

"It takes me a while to charge those, but they're powerful." Pit said coming out of the smoke.

"No more games!" D. Pit shouted. He pulled apart his bow to make twin blades and swung them a few times for intimidation. Pit did the same thing. The two flew at each other and began going double blade to double blade. Every slash they made left a blur of light and darkness and the clashing of blades that sent out similarly colored sparks respectively. The two flew away and back at each other clashing blades every time they flew past each other. The then spun their blades around and flew past each other one last time. D. Pit landed gently on a cloud, while Pit crashed in to another and didn't get back up.

As the three were awaiting their dooms, they began to think back…

Marth, Roy, and Pit were taking a break from training. Marth and Roy sitting at the base of a tree, and Pit sitting on a branch above them. "I'm glad you decided to join Pit… you've been a tremendous help already." Marth said.

"I am just following the will of Palutena." Pit said.

"You know… those fates… Orochimaru, Majora's Mask… they're all very powerful… but I wonder just how much stronger the whole organization is… I mean, several of them are already so strong… and now you tell us about that Kefka guy, the legend behind him tells us that he had powers like a gods…"

"You're not doubting yourself are you Roy?" Master Hand asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Whoa!" Master Hand had startled Pit and caused him to crash down on top of Marth and Roy. CRASH!

"Oooowwwww…" They all moaned. Roy quickly stood back up.

"No, but they are very strong…" Roy said.

"Let me offer you some advice, first ask yourself why you want to be stronger, and once you know the answer, never forget it." Master Hand said.

Back to the castle…

"Goodbye my original!" D. Roy said. He finally stopped walking and started running toward Roy's body. Roy's eyes then popped open and he sprung to his feet and slashed at the air, causing a wave of fire instead of a fireball. "What!" D. Roy got sent flying backward by the attack.

"I won't lose… because I know why I want to be strong… and that is… TO DEFEND ALL THAT I CARE ABOUT!" Roy shouted. He charged up his sword and faced D. Roy. "True Power!…"

Inside the castle…

"I hope you suffered before I kill you…" D. Marth said, ready to deal the final blow. Marth opened his eyes and struggled to stand back up. "Oh good, you aren't ready to give up. Now I can make you suffer a little more."

"Neat trick you showed me a little while ago." Marth said.

"What?"

"Let me show you!" Marth swung his sword and sent out a colorless energy wave.

"Augh!" D. Marth was sent flying against the wall. Then Marth slammed his sword against the ground and the ground shattered beneath D. Marth. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" D. Marth screamed. He got back up only to then get kicked across the room below the throne room.

"I want to be strong… to protect my friends!" Marth said. "True Power! Gr…" Marth however was cut off by an explosion in the wall behind D. Marth, and a gigantic dragon shaped stream of fire came surging from it, incinerating D. Marth. "Whoa!" Marth rolled out of the way of the attack just in time. Marth looked at the charred area left by the flames, which was quite large.

"Whoa! My Dragon Slash attack is awesome!" Came Roy's voice.

"Roy?" Marth asked looking through the hole.

"Hey Marth! Guess what… I remembered why I wanted to become stronger, and then I suddenly knew how to do this dragon slash, and it incinerated my evil clone. It was cool! Say what happened to your clone?" Roy asked. Marth just blinked at Roy and continued to stare at him. "What?"

"Let's go… find your dad…" Marth said.

"Oh that's right! I hope he's okay." Roy said.

Meanwhile…

Pit struggled to get back up… but he looked at D. Pit with more determination than ever. "Oh just give up… you can't beat me." D. Pit said turning to Pit.

"Goddess, I no longer have to use this with any risk." Pit said. Pit flew forward at D. Pit faster than before.

"What!" Pit then began slashing rapidly, too rapidly for D. Pit to block all of the slashes. "Augh aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Arrrrrrrrggggghhhhh!" D. Pit was finally sent flying backward. Pit then swung his blades around in a rhythmic fashion.

"True Power! Angel wing!" Pit then made a circular slash that sent a fierce vortex of angel feathers made of light at D. Pit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The attack was now at its peak strength and was devastating D. Pit. Finally, when the attack ended, D. Pit was falling down below, lifeless.

"I did it… goddess… Palutena…" Pit said before landing on a cloud to rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am not sure when I'll be able to update next, but I'll try to do it as soon as I can. Next chapter… The Beginning of the End.


	91. The Beginning of the End

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I originally thought I wouldn't be able to write up this chapter due to a soccer game, but because the game was canceled due to bad weather, I managed to get a little more time to write this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Beginning of the End

In the X dimension…

Kefka was now sitting on his throne thinking through everything. At first he was thinking of his brilliant plan to call together villains from nearly every dimension to invade every dimension and wreak havoc across dimensions. Then he thought to have a little fun with the smashers and send an army to invite them to a little game of good and evil. He smiled at the thought, but it quickly turned in to a frown. He didn't however expect them to be such a thorn in his side. They defeated so many legions that served under him, including four deadly fates. Thankfully they managed to revive one of them, but still. "But Eggman's clones ought to take care of them now." Kefka said smiling again. "Hiyah ha ha ha ha ha ha! And now I have all the pieces of the black rune… now I just need to perform the ritual to reform them." Kefka said.

"I beg your pardon Dark Lord Kefka." Came Orochimaru's creepy feminine style way of speaking.

"What is it Orochimaru?" Kefka said scowling.

Orochimaru then seemed to melt out of the shadows to where he could be seen. "The smashers were somehow able to defeat their clones." Orochimaru said with a frown.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Kefka shouted, causing a violent earthquake that even Orochimaru had a hard time standing still through. "Grrrr… they'll be coming here next…" Kefka said. "We need to prepare ourselves for the attack, tell Mithos to bring me those gems he took from that summoner girl… and then I have another assignment for Ramirez and Ridley…" Kefka said darkly.

Meanwhile…

"I hope they are alright…" Master Hand sighed. "What about you Crazy?" No response. "Crazy?" Master Hand turned around and…

"Aw yeah… those smashers were all trained by me! Those smashers couldn't lift sticks without my help." Crazy Hand was saying.

"Ooooooooo… so strong." Said two female hands.

"Good grief…" Master Hand said. Finally, Master Hand saw a bunch of warp stars tear through a wormhole that appeared on the far wall and screeched to a halt.

"Wow… we all-a made it back around-a the same-a time?" Mario asked.

"Yeah it seems so." C. Falcon said.

"Smashers! It's great to see you… what happened to you guys?" Master Hand noticed that all of them had cuts, bruises, burns, and various bleeding spots, and some were barely walking.

"Well I'll admit, I had a little trouble with my dark clone, but I discovered my true power and I am invincible all over again!" Falco gloated.

"You discovered your true power as well?" Zelda asked.

"Wow… so we all discovered our true powers and defeated our clones with super attacks?" Y. Link asked.

"I didn't discover mine." Fox said. "My clone learned how to use the tailed fire fox mode and pushed it too far."

"You used that?" Master Hand asked. "I told you to be cautious about using that!" Master Hand scolded. "But it saved you, so that's alright."

"I didn't either." Snake said unenthused.

"Pikachu."

"So how did you guys win?" Popo asked.

"Whaaaaaaat? Why didn't any of you think of that at your places?" Ness asked.

"Think of what?" Roy asked.

"Pichu!" Everyone except for Mewtwo and Ness fell over anime style due to how much pain they could have saved themselves.

"Well… I found mine, but I didn't get a chance to use my super attack." Marth said.

"Really? Then what happened to your clone?" Roy asked. Marth just stared at him. "What?"

"Never mind…" Marth sighed.

"Huh?" DK grunted.

"Heh… now that I have discovered my true power, I feel like a whole new king of evil!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Yeah well none of you are as strong as the great Wario!" Wario gloated. "Besides, I thought you reformed."

"Stand aside, there is a new evil king!" Bowser gloated.

"Geez… could their egos fill up any more space in here?" Peach asked.

"Probably not." Zelda added. The two giggled some more.

"Smashers… our trial needs to be finished." Master Hand said.

"Oh-no… that Judge Hand-a kind of-a scared me…" Luigi said trembling.

"ROAR!" Bowser suddenly roared jumping in front of Luigi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Oooooooohhh…" Luigi screamed, then passed out.

"That never gets old." Bowser smiled.

"Yoshi…" He sighed. He hoisted Luigi on his back and walked off.

"Goddess… please let them spare Master Hand." Pit prayed.

Meanwhile…

The X dimension laboratory was flashing red lights and blaring an alarm. "I must get my experiments out of here!" Eggman was shouting as his robots were loading crates filled with equipment loading them in to planes. Eggman was now running to a computer terminal and saved all of the lab data to some computer file and had it all sent… somewhere. "Now I just need to…"

KABOOM!

"Too late Eggman…" Ridley's voice echoed. He flew in through a hole in the roof, landed on the ground and began firing beams of plasma at all the robots and trucks.

"NOOO! MY EXPERIMENTS!" Eggman shouted. The Eggman robots turned to Ridley and open fired as per their programming. But the lasers did no harm to Ridley's metal plating. Missiles launched from his back and exploded taking out several bots. Several more with missile launchers were aiming at Ridley. But they suddenly fell apart, split perfectly down the middle. Ramirez was then seen standing with his sword drawn.

"Pathetic machines." Ramirez said coldly. The two fates then turned toward Eggman.

"Wait… don't…" Eggman begged. Ridley opened his mouth and began charging up plasma.

"Moons… give me strength…" Ramirez chanted. A humongous orb of electricity formed in front of him.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS TO MEEEEEEE!" Eggman shouted. Ridley and Ramirez launched their attacks and they both collided and exploded on Eggman. When the flames cleared, there was a bunch of sparks and wires and broken pieces of Eggman's metal body.

"Grrrr… a robotic decoy… we should have known…" Ridley said.

"Wait… what's this?" Ramirez noticed something in the mechanical mess. He picked up a recorder and pressed the play button.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Did you honestly think I would take my chances with such a dangerous organization? I left ever since the smashers invaded the laboratory and left everything in the hands of a robot. But don't worry, I left you all with a parting gift."

"What does he mean by that?" Ramirez wondered, still not showing an emotion.

"Wait… I'm picking up something." Ridley said. He stomped through the hallways of the now ruined lab with Ramirez walking next to him unfazed. The two found something covered in a sheet and promptly pulled it off. The two looked at it for a moment, and showed a cruel smile. "This… we can use…" Ridley hissed evilly.

Meanwhile…

"See. The smashers have worked together to fight their enemies and help others selflessly." Master Hand argued.

"True… perhaps they are more worthy then I thought… but still, that doesn't change the fact that you broke our sacred agreement by bringing them here." Judge Hand said. Mario then stepped up and looked at Judge Hand.

"Judge-a Hand… Ever-a since Master Hand brought us together-a, I've begun to see different-a sides of life, other-a fighting styles, different personalities-a. And I've-a made-a new friends-a too." Mario said. Luigi then stepped up.

"I-a feel somewhat-a braver since I-a joined too-a. I feel like-a brave-a warrior not afraid of-a any… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! A SPIDER!" Luigi suddenly shouted.

"A spider… how'd one get in to this dimension?" Judge Hand asked. Then he shrugged and went back to listening to more no doubt dramatic speeches from all of them.

"I've come to gain new respect for some people I already knew, and trust from new friends." Peach said.

"Awwww… thanks Peach!" Bowser said and lunged to hug her, but she stepped to the side and Bowser crashed in to the wall.

"I didn't say that much respect." Peach said with some slight disgust.

"Ow…"

"Well ever since I joined! I've gotten stronger than I already was! And I was already a very strong guy! And soon, I'll be able to beat Mario!" Wario said while flexing.

"Yoshi yosh yoshi!"

"Competing with these guys had made me realize how much I want to get stronger, and I enjoy competing with these guys because it's like showing my colors to a whole new world!" C. Falcon said.

"I feel that I've become a better person since I joined, and I can depend on my new friends for anything." Samus said.

"These guys remind me that there are other heroes out there like me, and it's a good feeling knowing that you're not alone." Link said.

"That goes double for me." Y. Link said.

"Master Hand has brought us all together for a peaceful cause and has gotten results far better than he expected I'm sure since we've all found new friends." Zelda said.

"Hmph…these guys… are alright I guess. Maybe I'm… not as evil as I used to be…" Ganondorf said almost painfully.

"Ooo oo ooooo oo oo oooo." DK said.

"Pyo!"

"I may be new among the smashers, but these people, they possess virtue beyond my expectations, and I am glad that I have met them." Meta-Knight said.

"Master Hand's teachings all helped us against our dark selves, this proves that he always means well."

"If you punish Master Hand, we're not going to sit by and watch." Nana and Popo said at the same time.

"I do miss my old team sometimes, but now I have new friends and teammates, and we can accomplish anything." Fox said.

"With their help, and mine of course, nothing is impossible. And even if there is something that even I can't handle, they'll be there for me." Falco said.

"I've only been with them for a little while, never having left my home in Angel Land to see the modern world, but they will show me new experiences after this for sure. They'll be there for me." Pit said.

"I prefer to be alone sure… but these guys… they're alright I guess." Snake said.

"Pikachu!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"Pichu!"

"I've become good friends with Roy, Link, and several others. I feel that I can trust any one of them." Marth said.

"With these guys help, there's nothing I can't do and no limits to how much stronger I can become." Roy said.

"Master Hand has helped all of us. Whether helping us discover new ways to become stronger, or showing us what it means to help each other. Master Hand's actions have always been for the greater good and justification to them. He doesn't deserve punishment any more than… some of us." Mewtwo said.

"My mission was to bring together fighters to encourage unity through fighting, and it has. And it has gone beyond the scope I could imagine. My smashers are like surrogate sons and daughters to me, and we are one big family now. A family far more united than one would expect from such a mixture of cultures and personalities. I don't wish to make them suffer, and I just want to help save the worlds from this situation with Kefka as much as anyone in this room does." Master Hand said.

"Oh I love you guys!" Crazy Hand cried and started wailing like he was crying.

"Hmmmm… I fine Master Hand… INNOCENT!" Judge Hand declared banging his gavel.

"Hooray!" The smashers shouted with glee hugging each other happily.

"But I charge you with one last task." Judge Hand said. "The time has come to bring down Kefka once and for all. With the help of Hunter Hand…" Judge Hand pointed to a right hand wearing a thick brown glove. "… you will prepare for you journey, if you need anything found. Just ask him and he will find it for you." Judge Hand said.

"Alright. Smashers, make lists of what you need and give it to Hunter Hand." Master Hand said.

"Here's-a my list. And I'll-a need some-a space to-a mix up a few-a things." Mario said.

"I'll help you Mario." Peach said. Everyone handed Hunter Hand a list which disappeared somewhere after he read it.

"Alright! Time to go find find find!" Hunter Hand said excitedly.

Meanwhile…

"So he's still alive somewhere…" Kefka said. The Black Knight and Mithos were in a large circular room with a pedestal in the middle, a few tall candles sitting just outside the perimeter of the magic circle the pedestal was sitting in the middle of with him. "Oh well… he won't escape the fate in store for all soon." Kefka said.

"And he did leave us with a good parting gift." The Black Knight said pushing a large statue to the wall opposite the door.

"Besides, there are still the rest of us fates, and other defenses. Even as strong as the smashers have gotten, they won't be a match for us with these." Mithos said, raising a few candles on to their candle-holders with his magic.

"Heh… those clones of Eggman were nothing compared to what will be in store for them now…" Kefka said grinning evilly. He made the eleven pact rings float in front of him. The Black Knight and Mithos had just then finished setting up various pedestals down in front of the three statues across the room from the large door. Each of those pedestals had strange stones sitting on them. The statues were very intricate themselves. One looked like a demon, the other an angel, and the one in the middle like some god-like beast.

"Everything is complete… what are your orders now?" The Black Knight asked.

"Wait in your designated locations. And crush the smashers when they come to you." Kefka said.

"Very well." Mithos teleported out in a flash of light, and The Black Knight walked out.

Kefka moved in front of the large pedestal in the center of the magic circle and placed the pieces of the black rune down on the pedestal. The pieces started to glow and they began to emit black energy and the energy began to float toward each of those three statues, the statues then began to emit dark magical energy to those stones on the pedestals. Figures were rising from those stones and casting long dark shadows. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile…

Mario (as Dr. Mario) and Peach walked out of some room. "Okey-Dokey! Kirby! I've-a got-a something for-a you!" Mario yelled.

"And I've got something for you Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo!" Peach shouted. The five of them appeared. Mario then gave some case to Kirby.

"Pyo?"

"It-a contains pills that-a have the-a same effects of-a different-a elements. You can-a swallow them to-a change in to-a certain forms." Mario explained.

"And I made something for all of you." Peach said. She put a choker necklace around Pikachu that had a light ball held item on the front.

"Pika!" He said happily. Peach smiled and then put a necklace that had a magnet held item on it around Pichu's neck.

"Pichu!" Peach also smiled sweetly and tied a small white scarf held item around Jigglypuff's head like a fancy headband.

"Jigglypuff." She said happily. Then Peach turned to Mewtwo and gave him a twisted spoon held item that had a hole at the end of the handle for a necklace string to go through.

"Well… alright." Mewtwo said and tied it around his neck with his psychic powers.

"Hunter Hand is back!" Master Hand shouted. All the smashers who gave lists to Hunter Hand went rushing to him.

"Alright, here's everything everyone requested." Hunter Hand said. Mario, Luigi, Wario, Yoshi, DK, Fox, Falco, Bowser, Peach, and Snake all stuffed the stuff they got in their pockets or saddles, or under their ties or in their shells. But don't ask me how they stuff it all wherever. But Link and Y. Link wore some of the stuff they ordered openly. Y. Link was wearing bracelets that had the mark of the gorons on them, the gilded sword on his back and a mirror shield his size. Link wore golden gauntlets and another mirror shield on his back.

"Ha! With the six items I ordered, nothing will stop me! I'll be able to show up Mario easily with these." Wario said.

"I got-a just as much as-a you did-a." Mario said.

"Same-a here." Luigi said.

"Here Kirby, you can use my Kokiri sword whenever you need to." Y. Link said giving his Kokiri sword to Kirby.

"Pyo!" Kirby happily took it and put it… who knows where.

"Say… where is Meta-Knight?" Pit asked.

"Three… two… one…" Ness muttered. The roof above them suddenly opened up.

"Whoa! What's that?" Nana asked. Upon closer inspection…

"It's the Halberd!" Bowser said. Meta-Knight then flew down and stood before them.

"That's right… they got it fixed at Arcadia, and now… it is time to take the fight to Kefka!" Meta-Knight said.

"Join in everyone!" Popo said as he put his hand out in front of him. Everyone joined hands. Except for Snake.

"Oh… alright…" Snake said. He put his hand with the others.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand just put their fingers in. "On three… one, two… three!"

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" They all shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smashers are prepared and ready to fight. And yes, I meant to leave out what items the specific smashers asked for Hunter Hand to find just to make you wonder. Next chapter, the fight begins!


	92. Flight through the XDimension

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Alright, I meant to include Snake in that list of smashers who had items found for them, so I went back and added it, and I also meant to put Peach instead of Ness in that list, so I fixed that as well. It's nothing big but… I couldn't think of much else to say at this point. So without further ado.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flight through the X Dimension

The Halberd was now flying through the wormhole between dimensions at warp speed. The smashers, including Master Hand and Crazy Hand, were on the bridge of the ship. Meta-Knight, Solid Snake, Fox, Falco, and Samus were all at various controls. All the smashers were staring ahead through the bridges' window with determined faces. All of them had various thoughts going through their heads.

"_It's-a been a long-a time since we-a started this-a quest, and-a now we are-a nearly done-a. I will-a fight as-a hard as I always-a do to save my friends, and-a the dimensions." _Mario thought.

"_I can-a do this, I can-a do this, oooooohhhh… mama-mia, I'm-a scared out of-a my mind-a. But… everyone else is-a here… including Mario. As long as I have-a them at-a my side-a I can do anything! I hope…" _Luigi thought.

"_This is my chance! I will now show my superiority to Mario during this final battle. Then after this, I will be able to fight and win against Mario in future tournaments! Ha ha ha!" _Wario quite obviously thought.

"_Mario, Luigi, Zelda, Samus, Pikachu, and everyone… I know we can do this." _Peach thought.

"_Alright! Now I will show just how strong I am! I will prove once and for all that I am stronger than Mario is!" _Bowser thought.

"_I think I'll have guacamole after this." _Yoshi thought.

"_I want some bananas." _DK thought.

"_These Alliance guys think that they are so evil. Well stand aside Kefka! The true king of evil is still here!" _Ganondorf thought.

"_When I'm there, I'm hoping for my rematch. I will show you just how strong I am Ramirez." _Link thought.

"_I wonder… what the outcome of all of this will be? Well, as long as I have Link and the others to count on, everything will be alright." _Zelda thought.

"_Nothing will stop me! The older me and I will pull through no matter what!" _Y. Link said.

"_Now to show my true power as a racer, a bounty hunter, and more importantly, my skills as one of the smashers!" _C. Falcon thought.

"_With all of our abilities, we can win." _Samus thought.

"_FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" _That was obviously Kirby's thoughts.

"_I can count on Nana and my other friends. No way I'm dying here!" _Popo thought.

"_Popo will always protect me, and I'll always protect him. And we'll both protect our friends." _Nana thought.

"_In my old team, I was the leader, now we are all followers. And I'd follow… almost all of these guys off a cliff." _Fox said.

"_Alright, I'm ready to do this! Time to show off what I'm made of!" _Falco thought.

"_I'm ready to win this!" _Pikachu thought.

"_I'm ready for anything. I'll give them a hiyah! And a hooha! And… actually, I don't know what else." _Pichu thought.

"_Maybe I'll sing in celebration after this." _Jigglypuff thought.

"_Time to show that Black Knight what I'm really made of, I'll really let him have it." _Roy thought.

"_This, will be the ultimate test of my skills." _Marth thought.

"_Together, we can win this…good luck Kirby, and you as well everyone." _Meta-Knight thought.

"_Goddess, may you bless our mission to rid the dimensions of this evil." _Pit thought.

"_I never really cared about groups, but these guys… I guess I've come to respect them after all." _Snake thought.

"_Mithos… we have not settled our bout of whom among the two of us is stronger. I'll finish it here."_ Mewtwo thought. This moment of silence was finally interrupted by…

"Heh… your thoughts are amusing." Ness said.

"Hey!" Everyone then bashed Ness over the head.

"Ow… you didn't have to hit me." Ness said.

"Alright guys…" Crazy Hand began to say. "Even though we are barreling in to a most certain and bloody and violent death, a battle in which the fate of everything in existence hangs in the balance, there is absolutely no pressure. Okay?" Crazy Hand said enthusiastically. Everyone just stared at him with sunken facial expressions. "What?"

"Well regardless of what my brother just said, I know you Smashers will do fine, and we will win this battle. Not to scare you, but everything does hang in the balance, so fight your hardest." Master Hand said.

"Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhh!" The smashers cheered.

Meanwhile…

Kefka was now standing in front of the alter at the center of the large magic circle, the black rune pieces had finished transmitting energy to the statues, and the statues finished transferring energy to all of those stones. And there were still concealed figures behind the stones. "Now all I have to do is make you stronger with the pact rings." Kefka said to the shadowy figures.

"Excuse me my lord." Came Ridley's voice. Suddenly Ridley walked in through the large double doors.

"What is it Ridley?" Kefka hissed.

"The smashers are already on their way." Ridley said.

"Take your space pirates and a few of **those** with you." Kefka said smiling evilly.

"Very well." Ridley said before turning around and walking out. He turned his head one last time to stare at those shadows near the opposite wall. "The smashers don't stand a chance." Ridley said to himself before walking out of the door.

Back with the smashers…

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Road trip!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"Ugh… can that guy take anything seriously?" Falco asked.

"Hm?"

"What is it Samus?" C. Falcon said.

"There is something on this rather primitive radar." Samus said.

"Hey… we used the most advanced technology we had in Dreamland to build this you know." Meta-Knight said. "But… what is on the radar."

"Actually… it's more like a few somethings." Samus said with widening eyes.

"How much is a few?" Link asked.

"Uh…" Everyone managed to squeeze in to look at the radar. And almost the whole radar was covered in blips heading for them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! We're-a gonna die! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Luigi shouted running around the bridge in circles.

"Alright, we'll just have to fight them off somehow." Master Hand said.

"I can put the ship on auto-pilot, it'll still take us straight to our destination." Meta-Knight said.

"Alright then, everyone to the deck!" Master Hand said.

"Yes! I get to kick butt already!" Wario yelled. Everyone then ran out of the bridge to combat the attackers. Everyone ran toward the stairs that led to the deck.

"Whoa hang on! Falco, Samus, Snake, I've got an idea, come with me." Fox said running for the lookout tower.

"Um… okay." Falco said.

"Eh… why not." Samus said.

"I think I know what he's thinking." Snake said. The other three took a side trip and ran through the door toward the lookout tower. The others just shrugged and ran for the door to the deck, They reached for the door, and it wouldn't open.

"Augh! Stupid door!" Ness said pulling at the handle.

"Move." DK grunted, DK wound up a punch and punched the door hard enough to knock it off of its hinges and off the front of the deck.

"You owe me a door after this." Meta-Knight said drawing his sword. They all looked above them and they saw a ridiculous number of space pirate ships, and a just as ridiculous number of strange flying machines. They looked like gigantic robotic suits of armor that had propellers and engines on each side of it. Most of them were brown in color, while some of them were red in color.

"Whoa… those are those sky armors I've heard so much about." C. Falcon said.

"Huh?" A few of the smashers looked at him curiously.

"I…" C. Falcon began.

"… did some research on old technology of Kefka's world for tactical advantage and learned of machines powered by magic power." Ness finished.

"Why do I bother?" C. Falcon asked.

"Oh well, as long as I get to kick some butt!" Wario shouted.

"Look out!" Nana shouted. The ships all started firing lasers from their fronts and the sky armor started firing lasers of magic energy from their fronts as well, and the red armors were firing large blasts of fire at the ship and began bombarding it.

"Some of us need to fight off the ships." Master Hand said. "I'm going to the sky." Master Hand flew up at the ships.

"Wait for me!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"I'll fight in the air, if anyone else can fly, we could use your help." Meta-Knight said revealing his bat wings and flying toward the ships.

"I'm coming!" Pit opened his wings and took flight as well.

"Very well then." Mewtwo also did the same thing.

"Well, that's everyone." Link said.

"Not quite! Ever since I discovered my true power, I've found that I can use some of the powers I've lost, including flight!" Ganondorf proudly declared. He started to float over the deck until he took off for the sky armors.

"Show off." Link said.

"Wait… what are the rest of us going to do?" Popo asked. Then some of the pirate ships dropped space pirates on to the deck. "Well, that answers that." Popo said getting his hammer ready. All the smashers then got in to a fighting stance and faced down the pirate army.

"Let's-a go everybody!" Mario shouted.

"Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhh!" The smashers all gave off a battle cry and charged forward.

Mario flipped in to a crowd of space pirates. "Get him!" A pirate yelled. A bunch of space pirates dog piled on top of him, and were then instantly sent flying backward and off the deck, with Mario finishing a Mario tornado attack.

"Wah ha!" Mario somersaulted over a crowd while launching fireballs at them and crushed one underneath him. He then ran at one and punched it with a single flaming fist. A few fired their lasers at him, but he simply jumped and rolled out of the way of the attacks and finally pulled out his cape to send the lasers back at the ones firing them and killing them.

"Just cut him up!" A few swung their laser swords at Mario.

"Whoa!" Mario had to jump and duck like mad to avoid getting sliced open. A bunch formed a circle around him, but then he jumped up and kicked all of their chests hard enough to send them flying off deck before landing perfectly on his feet.

"Forget that guy, let's get his brother!" Said one pirate while watching Mario dish out some action.

"Where is his brother anyway?" Another asked.

"He'd behind that cannon!" One shouted.

"Oh-no…" Luigi said. The pirates all roared and ran toward Luigi firing their lasers.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Stay away-a!" Luigi shouted. He turned his head away and stuck his hand out, and fired bolts of lightning out of his hands. The pirates were nearly all fried by the bolts. But several were still running at him. "No-a way out of it I-a guess." Luigi said. Luigi ran out of hiding and ran at the pirates. Luigi leaped as high in to the air as he could, which as we know is really freakin' high.

"I didn't know that guy could jump like that." A pirate said. While he was up their, Luigi started to spin around and stick his arms in above his head so that he would fall toward the ground in a drill like fashion. "Look out!" Luigi drilled in to one pirate, killing him. Before leaping in to the air once again. Only this time, he let loose bolts of lightning down on the pirates. Luigi then landed, jumped at one, kicked him off the deck while at the same time, jumping off of that pirate and lunging at another one.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaah!" Luigi did his aerial karate chop to send that space pirate flying. "I can-a do this!"

"Take this!" Peach slapped one in to submission, and then pulled out a frying pan and bashed one over the head. Peach then took out her golf club and thwacked several of them multiple times. One nearly sliced Peach with her laser sword, but she grabbed her crown and punched him in the face with the crown as a brace.

"Blast her!" All of them fired their lasers at Peach. Peach then leaped above them and… "Where'd she go?" After some looking around, they finally looked up and saw Peach still floating in mid-air.

"Bye-bye…" Peach then dropped a whole bunch of bombs from the air on top of the space pirates. Each explosion taking them out one by one.

Wario meanwhile was punching away any space pirates that got in his way. "Ha! No one is going to stop the great Wario! Take this!" Wario punched down about five more before a bunch of pirates started charging up their lasers, ready to fire on Wario. "Shoulder barge!" Wario ran forward in a brief burst of speed that plowed down all of those space pirates. Wario then grabbed one by its legs and started spinning around with it. As Wario was spinning faster and faster, he moved in to a crowd of Space Pirates.

"Look out!"

"Wild-Swing Ding!" Wario bashed all of those pirates around as we was swinging and finally he flung that pirate away and hit a sky armor hard enough to cause an explosion. "Oh yeah!"

"Feel the wrath of my claws!" Bowser began slashing away like mad. The lasers couldn't get through Bowser's shell and he would simply avoid any from the front. Bowser lunged in to one crowd, withdrew in to his shell, and spun around. "Whirling Fortress!" Bowser easily took down those pirates. Then he quickly stood back up and blasted out fireballs at various pirates. Then several jumped at him from behind, but he simply turned around and breathed out a huge stream of fire at them and fried them all before they could touch him. "Roooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!"

"Raptor Boost!" C. Falcon dashed forward and performed a flaming uppercut that sent one flying upward in flames. Quickly ran back and forth quickly to avoid laser fire and the laser swords. "Knee thrust!" C. Falcon did his powerful knee thrust and sent one pirate flying in to a crowd of enemies. C. Falcon then ran forward and began blitzing all of them with flaming punches and kicks. "Falcon corkscrew kick!" C. Falcon then finished with a spin kick that sent a bunch of flames in the shape of a soaring falcon blazing through a crowd of them.

"Hiyah! Hiyah yah yah yaaaaaaaaaaah!" Link shouted upon each slash he made at a space pirate. Link diced one pirate easily before throwing a bomb at a crowd. He then quickly sent back a few lasers with his mirror shield, then turned around to slash another pirate. Two tried to attack him at once, but Link simply did a front flip over one and slashed his head in the meantime. Link then stabbed the other assailant with a thrust of his sword. "Spin attack!" Link then spun around with his sword and slashed all of the pirates surrounding him countless times.

Sheik had her whip out and was lashing the whip out while using her senbon to attack other pirates at the same time. "Whoa!" Sheik flipped out of the way of a laser sword swing and then teleported in mid-air to avoid a shot fired at her. Sheik reappeared behind the pirate group and gave one strong lash with her whip that cleared them all out. "Too easy. Whoa!" Sheik flipped out of the way of another attack once again and threw senbon at the pirates that attacked her and killed them with the thrown senbon. Sheik then wrapped her whip around another one and channeled her magic through it.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhh!" He shouted, as the magic was painfully coursing through his body. Sheik then used her whip to sling him in to the air and then slam him back down on his comrades.

"Here I go!" Y. Link pulled out his gilded sword and dashed through a bunch of pirates, taking them down as he dashed by. Y. Link then rolled around one pirate that slashed at him and slashed it in the back. Y. Link then pulled his bow out and fired ice arrows at the pirates that were charging at him. Y. Link then threw a bomb in to that crowd and caused all the frozen pirates to shatter in to pieces. "Whoa… there are still so many of them." Y. Link said pulling out his mirror shield and deflecting a bunch of lasers.

"Pyo!" Kirby inhaled and flew above the crowd of space pirates, carefully avoiding lasers fired at him from the pirates, pirate ships, and sky armors. Kirby then landed on one pirate ship, and smashed the window with his hammer. The ship began to spiral out of control. Kirby leaped off of it just as it crashed in to another ship. Kirby began to fall toward the deck of the Halberd. He pulled out his hammer, and just when he hit ground, he slammed his hammer against the ground, flattening two pirates, and blasting the rest away with the resulting sonic boom. "Pyo." He said happily.

"PSI Rocking!" Ness shot out several colorful orbs that took out a large number of space pirates. "Yikes!" Ness pulled out his bat just in time to avoid a laser sword.

"How can a puny bat block a laser sword?"

"PK fire!" Was his answer, he got blasted right in the face. "PK Thunder!" Ness brought the orb around behind him and made him blast forward through the space pirates and take most of them out. "PSI Flash!" Ness cast a green light that took out the remaining pirates in front of him. "Not done yet." Ness said as he pulled his bat back out.

"Hammer squall!" The Ice Climbers locked arms and spun around with their hammers outstretched to smack around space pirates. The ice climbers then froze over their hammers and covered them with spikes. "Let's get them!" They said at the same time. The two bashed the space pirates in front of them mercilessly with the spiked hammers. Finally they turned around just in time to use a blizzard attack to freeze the space pirates charging at them.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" DK beat on his chest multiple times before running forward and punching one pirate out in a single punch. DK then turned around and took out two more pirates. DK then jumped out of the way of another attack and threw a grenade orange in to a crowd, where it exploded. DK then ducked out of the way of more laser fire. DK ran in a circle around the pirates while moving in on them. DK then got on two feet and began winding up a punch while moving toward them. "Kong Roundhouse!" DK took one mighty swing with his arm using the momentum he gained from running around the pirates and took them all out in one punch.

"Pikachu!"

"Pichu!" The two held hands and began to emit sparks. The pirates all started running toward them while Pikachu and Pichu were beginning to light up brightly. The pirates were getting closer as the sparks around Pikachu and Pichu were beginning to intensify. Just when the pirates were about to strike.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The Pirates that charged at them were incinerated by the blast of electricity.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff pounded a few pirates over the head and floated over several attacks. Jigglypuff then double slapped one pirate before turning around, grabbing one pirate, and throwing him in to a crowd of pirates. "Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff then used rollout and just rolled through the laser fire and bowled them over.

"Take your best shot!" Roy shouted at the pirates around him. Several fired at him, but he skillfully avoided the blasts and sent fireballs back at them in retaliation. Roy then jumped over a few while firing more concentrated blasts of fire at the space pirates below him. When Roy landed he slashed several of them across the chest. "Fire slash!" Roy slashed his sword against the air, sending a wave of fire burning through the space pirates.

"Surrender now or face my blade!" Marth demanded. The space pirates of course just lunged at him. "You asked for it!" Marth dashed past the space pirates slashing his sword. He then sheathed his sword, and the second he did they all fell down dead. Marth then quickly redrew his sword and fended off more space pirates before spinning away from one slash and retaliating with his own. Marth then took a counter stance just as about five pirates struck him, he easily sent them all flying backward with slashes across their torsos.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi jumped at one and flutter kicked him in to submission. Yoshi then used a head butt on another one and then tail whipped three that were about to jump him. Yoshi then laid three eggs and threw them at three pirates. "Yoshi!" Yoshi jumped out of the way of a few lasers fired at him. Yoshi then flutter jumped and performed a ground pound that knocked away the space pirates around him.

"You will not harm the smashers!" Master Hand shouted, drilling through several ships. The second he stopped drilling, he turned around and began to rapidly fire bullets from his fingers at the ships and sky armor, blowing them all up.

"Whe he he he! You're all going down!" Crazy Hand began slapping away the ships like crazy before firing rays of light from his fingertips. "Now face my fingers!" Crazy Hand stuck a finger out and began poking the ships and sky armor, blowing them up in one poke. "Whe he he he he he!"

"Hurricane sword!" Meta-Knight spun his sword in front of him to create a wind current that blew away the ships and sky armor in front of him. He had to stop and fly upward to avoid getting blasted by magical lasers. A red sky armor blasted a stream of fire at him, but he spun his sword around to deflect it, he then sliced through the armor. "Now then, rapid sword beam!" Meta-Knight slashed his sword against the air several times to send sword beams at the targets below, exploding on contact.

"Arrow of light!" Pit was flying around to avoid getting blasted like crazy and taking shots in between at the ships. Pit then charged up one arrow that split in to several arrows that took out several ships. "Bow blades!" Pit pulled apart his bow to created twin blades. Pit then flew at one sky armor, took several slashes before flying off, the sky armor then exploded shortly after. Pit then proceeded to do so with many of the ships. Pit then flew forward, stuck the tips of the blades forward and began to spin around like a drill. He literally drilled through several pirate ships and sky armors.

"Shadow barrage!" Mewtwo fired several shadow balls from his hands that caused his targets to explode upon contact. Mewtwo simply deflected any shots fired at him with his barrier, and eventually, he sent out a powerful wave of psychic energy to take down all the ships around him. Mewtwo then turned around and stared at several sky armors with glowing blue eyes, causing them to explode. "Psybeam!" Mewtwo then used a psybeam attack to take down a row of sky armor and space pirate ships.

Ganondorf was flying around and throwing dark spheres at his enemies. Ganondorf then grabbed one ship and used his immense strength to hurl it at another ship. "Ha ha ha ha! Fear my power!" Ganondorf then charged forward and punched one ship, causing it to explode; he then used his magic to redirect the flames from a red sky armor harmlessly around him. He then destroyed it in one kick. Ganondorf then charged up one large black sphere of energy. "Black hole!" From that sphere, Ganondorf sent homing beams of energy at multiple ships, destroying them all. "I'm almost as strong as I used to be… this is great!" Ganondorf shouted.

Luigi and Ness were sent flying in to each other by attacks that caught them off guard. "Oh-no!" Luigi shouted.

"Look out!" Ness shouted. Two pirates were about to deal the finishing blows when one pirate got shot in the head by some bullet and a missile blasted the other one. "Where'd those come from?"

"A thank you would be nice!" Snake shouted from the top of the bridge. Fox, Falco, and Samus were standing there with him. "In case you're wondering, we slid down the lookout tower to get here!" Snake then resumed his sniping duties and began shooting down space pirates and jumping out of the way of a stray blast at their position. Samus began charging up her missile launcher and locking on to several opponents. Samus launched missiles down on multiple space pirates and ships.

"These plasma cannons rock!" Falco said. He had a gray bazooka looking device on his shoulder that was firing purplish blasts of plasma rapidly. Shooting down ships effortlessly.

"I told you so Falco." Fox said, firing the same weapon at sky armor and space pirate ships. Things were going smoothly since the Halberd was only taking light damage amongst all this chaos of lasers and missiles and brawling. But more ships and sky armor came out of nowhere and dropped more pirates on board and providing waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more air cover.

"They're-a getting overwhelmed-a in the air-a! Time to-a lend some-a help." Mario took off his hat, stuffed it in to a pocket, and pulled out of the same pocket another hat that had wings added to it. "Winged-a cap!" Mario put on the cap, jumped off of the deck and flew in to the fray.

"Hey! Mario's not taking my spotlight!" Wario pulled off his biker helmet and then he pulled out a helmet that looked like the head of a duck and jet engines behind it. "Jet Helmet!" The helmet fired up and Wario took off in to the air.

"Yoshi." Yoshi pulled out a bag from under his saddle and pulled out some sparkling powder that seemed to have wings within the glow. Wings then appeared on Yoshi's back. "Yoshi!" Yoshi rapidly flapped his wings and took to the air.

Mario flew at one sky armor flying side to side to avoid getting blasted before charging up his hand with fire and using his firebrand to blow it up. Mario then charged up one fireball in each hand and launched the fireballs at two different ships, causing them to blow up. "Whoa!" Mario did an aerial somersault to avoid several shots fired at him, Mario then flew at one sky armor and kicked it multiple times. Mario then flew at another one and punched it multiple times, and finally he barrel rolled all the way to one other one and used the momentum from the barrel roll to land a super strong punch on to the top of it. Then Mario flew upward while charging up a lot of fire in his hands before unleashing a short stream of fire that ignited quite a number more. All of those ships then exploded.

"Show off!" Wario shouted. He flew at one ship and punched it once, piercing through the armor and causing it to explode. Wario then flew at another one, grabbed it and threw it in to another one. Wario then flew backward to avoid getting blasted by the ships. Wario then grabbed the tail of one space pirate ship and began to spin around and around with it in mid-air. "Wild-Swing Ding!" He hit several more ships around him and then threw it in to a group of other ships. Wario then jet forward and rammed one ship in to another group.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi flew forward and kicked one until it exploded. Yoshi then flew around several lobs of fire at him. Yoshi then managed to swallow one of the ships with some effort, and then he spit it out at another ship, causing a fairly large explosion. Yoshi then laid a few eggs in mid-air and caught them all and he started throwing the eggs at the ships, bombarding them and after taking about four eggs each before exploding. Yoshi then did an egg roll, and even though his wings couldn't flap inside the egg, he was still somehow able to roll through the air and knock around several ships and sky armor. "Yoshi!"

"There's still too many of them!" Master Hand shouted. Indeed, several ships were still swarming around the Halberd and blasting it in various places.

"Our destination is coming in sight!" Falco shouted while firing at several more ships. The ship had made it through the worm-hole the ship was now flying through the void of the X-Dimension, and the gigantic rock that had the giant castle and other structures on it was getting closer.

"Keep it together a little longer guys." Fox said shooting down more ships.

"Super Missile!" Samus fired off a few super missiles that blew took out like two ships at a time.

"Hang on Marth!" Snake shot down two pirates that were about to jump him.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu zipped out of the way of several attacks and jumped back to counter-attack.

"They're starting to overrun us!" Popo yelled.

"Mama-mia!" Mario shouted. The winged cap was getting too weak to support Mario now, so he had to toss off the cap. Mario thankfully tossed it off at a time where he landed on a pirate ship. Mario used a flaming fist to destroy it before jumping off of it back on to the deck.

"Ha! Your cap ran out of-WHOA!" Wario's jet helmet then stopped working and he fell on to the deck of the Halberd on to his face.

"Yosh…" Yoshi sighed in a very exhausted manner. His wings finally gave in and he stopped flapping them and landed on the deck just as they disappeared.

"YOU'VE COME TOO FAR SMASHERS!" Came a very familiar voice.

"No way!" Samus shouted. "Ridley lived through that!" Samus shouted pointing to Ridley flying through the air toward the ship.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Ridley shouted while charging up plasma in his mouth. Ridley unleashed it fully charged at the Halberd.

"MOVE SMASHERS!" Master Hand shouted. He got in the way of the plasma blast and began to push the plasma beam back.

"HANG ON BRO!" Crazy Hand flew toward Master hand and was starting to help Master Hand push the beam back.

"We can't-a get to the-a life boats-a!" Luigi shouted. "AAAAAAAAAHHH! We're going to die!"

"Pyo!"

"These space pirates are keeping us from getting off the deck!" Sheik shouted as she performed a spin kick that took out three space pirates.

"Everyone!" Pit was about to fly toward the Halberd.

"No Pit! You won't be able to help!" Mewtwo used his psychic powers to hold Pit back from flying in.

"We're not going to make it!" Nana shouted. Ridley then fired missiles from his back and they homed in on the hands. The missiles hit, and the two hands got blasted to the sides spinning out of control, while the beam went toward the Halberd.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pit shouted.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! I shall leave you right here! What will happen… find out next chapter!


	93. Scramble to Battle

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I AM SO SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES! I have a few reasons for my slow updating. One, I had two long away games for soccer this week. Two, there were a few things I haven't planned out. Three, homework. And four, the sheer length of this chapter. But at long last, this chapter is posted.

P.S. Thank you all so much for the 400th review of this story. You make me proud to have written this story, and I will finish it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scramble to battle

The explosion cleared and the pieces of the Halberd were now falling in to the void of the X-Dimension. The explosion had apparently destroyed the attacking ships. Master Hand and Crazy Hand had shaken off the missile and plasma attacks from Ridley and both were looking around. "Oh no! The smashers all got blown to smithereens! Why couldn't it have been me? Whyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Crazy Hand shouted in that usual over-dramatized fashion.

Master Hand then slapped Crazy Hand from behind. "Get a hold of yourself. Look, Ganondorf, Meta-Knight, Pit, and Mewtwo are just fine." Master Hand said pointing toward the four smashers.

"Oh… well why didn't you say so?" Crazy Hand asked.

"No! Where is everyone? Are they all right? Oh goddess don't let them be dead." Pit prayed.

"Where did Ridley disappear to?" Ganondorf asked looking around.

"I think he was sent flying back toward the main fortress by his own blast." Meta-Knight said. "Augh… how many times do I have to have this ship rebuilt?" Meta-Knight groaned.

"The hands! They're alright!" Pit said pointing at Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Smashers! Thank goodness you're alright." Master Hand said.

"Oh I missed you guys!" Crazy Hand cried as he grabbed those four and did a giant one-handed hug.

"We… never… left…" Meta-Knight groaned.

"Now… let… go…" Ganondorf demanded through gritted teeth. Crazy Hand quickly let go.

"Alright, but what about the other smashers?" Master Hand asked.

"Hang on." Mewtwo closed his eyes for a second. Then opened them back up. "Luck was with us, they're all alive. But…"

"You don't have any clue where they are exactly do you?" Ganondorf asked.

"No I don't. It must have something to do with Kefka's powers or something." Mewtwo said.

"Either way, our best move is to head for the main castle." Master Hand said.

"Yeah… easier said than done." Ganondorf said staring at the gigantic rock that had Kefka's fortress on it. Actually, the fortress was more like a city with a castle in the middle it was so big.

Meanwhile…

"Get him!" Shouted some space pirate. The space pirates aimed upward and began open firing on some figure leaping above them.

"Wah-ha!" Mario shouted as he leaped from the top of one structure to another one, avoiding the laser fire. Mario landed on the roof and looked ahead. "I-a guess I should-a head for that-a castle." Mario said looking at the castle. "I just-a hope the others are-a okay." Mario said.

"There he is!" The space pirates opened a trap door on to the roof and climbed up on to the roof and aimed at Mario.

"Mama-mia." Mario jumped from side to side to avoid the first few volleys of fire, he then jumped up, landed on top of one space pirate, crushed him, and then jumped on top of several more heads, crushing the ones he jumped on. Mario then landed on solid ground. "Bring it on-a!" Mario said, waving his fingers to tempt them to charge him. Several slashed at him, but he sidestepped the attacks and did several punches and kicks to knock out most of them. More fired lasers at him, but he simply rolled under the fire and returned fire with fireballs. "Take-a this!" The pirates all burst in to flames when the fireballs hit them. More pirates then climbed up the trap door. "I don't-a have time for-a this." Mario leaped to another roof to get away.

Meanwhile…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't let what's his name get away!" Shouted a space pirate riding in some kind of bipedal machine with a cannon on the front. "Man, these fortis magitech machines are awesome! Oh well, open fire!" The machines started red beams, blue beams, or yellow beams. The red beams burned the ground, the blue ones froze the ground it hit, and the yellow ones left sparks.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! Stay away!" Luigi shouted. Running surprisingly fast to get away from the machines.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Lightning bolts suddenly came and zapped most of the machines, followed by some yellow blur that zipped past the machines and started running slower alongside Luigi. "Pichu!" He said while smiling happily.

"You-a came to save-a me!" Luigi shouted happily.

"Pichu Pichu."

"Right, less-a talking… MORE-A RUNNING!" Luigi shouted in more sheer terror.

"Keep firing!" The magitech armors continued firing upon the two heroes as they ran for their lives.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Pichu?"

"No I don't-a know where to-a go!" Luigi shouted.

"Pichu." Pichu hopped on Luigi's back and performed a swift attack on the pirate piloting the magitech armor suits.

"Agh!" The pilots were all knocked out and they crashed in to each other.

"Phew… that-a was a close-a one." Luigi sighed, stopping to catch his breath.

"Pichu."

"What do-a you mean by-a that's not-a all of- Mama-mia!" Luigi was about to ask when more magitech armor came chasing after them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi turned around and began to run for his life once again.

Meanwhile…

"Hiyah!" Peach slammed another space pirate over the head with her frying pan. Unfortunately, more suddenly fell from the sky and landed around her. "How many of you are there?" Peach asked reflecting a few lasers with her frying pan. Peach then pulled out her golf club and started whacking a few around. "There's too many!" Peach shouted. She fell to the ground and a pirate was about to slash her with its laser sword. But someone pushed it to the side.

"No one hurts Peach!" Bowser shouted. Bowser withdrew in to his shell and performed a whirling fortress move. Bowser then landed on the ground and breathed out fireballs at the space pirates, incinerating them.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thanks Bowser." Peach said standing up.

"No time to celebrate." Bowser said. More space pirates charged at them firing their lasers. Bowser had a hard time dodging due to his size, but he managed to get through and slash at the pirates while Peach smacked them with her frying pan. Finally, they had defeated the last one and stood there.

"So… now what? We aren't on the rock we need to be on." Peach said looking toward the distant rock that had Kefka's city of a fortress on it. "In fact, what building is this?" Peach asked.

"Heck if I know, it's all… burnt and… damaged beyond recognition." Bowser said. Looking in front of them, there was what was leftover of some building that had been blown up in various parts, robot pieces had either been cut to pieces or blasted.

"Look out!" Came some voice.

"Huh?" The two turned around and were nearly jumped by space pirates. But something shot through them and killed them before they could attack. The two caught the bodies, and then tossed them away in disgust. They looked ahead and saw Snake fighting off a lot of pirates. Snake slashed one across the chest with his knife and then performed a sweep kick followed by a stab on another one. Snake then did several back flips to avoid laser fire before pulling out two pistols and shooting the pirates. Snake jumped at them and started knocking them out with various spin kicks. More pirates however began running out from the destroyed building.

"Man… hate these things. They're so damn ugly." Snake said wiping the sweat off his brow and running to help Bowser and Peach.

"So… where are we?" Bowser asked while slashing one pirate, followed by a stream of fire that torched a small row.

"We're at the lab I investigated with Mario, Y. Link, and Ness." Snake said while shooting one pirate and kicking and stabbing two others.

"But why is it destroyed?" Peach asked throwing a bomb in to a crowd and knocking out one with her tennis racket.

"That I don't know." Snake said, gunning down several with his machine gun.

"Hey, maybe we can find something to get us to the rock!" Bowser said breaking another pirate's neck.

"That just might work." Peach said, backhanding and kicking the pirates around her.

"How can these guys be casually talking while beating the c…" a pirate was about to ask before getting stabbed by Snake.

"Let's go!" Snake ordered. The three made a break for the building.

"After them!"

Meanwhile…

"Fire!" A bunch of pirates were riding magitech machines. The difference between these and the ones chasing Luigi and Pichu was the fact that these machines had arms with two long claws on each one. They began firing red beams, yellow beams, and blue ones at the figure running at them.

"No one's going to stop me! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Wario shouted running at the magitech armor suits. Wario sidestepped beam after beam while running and finally he got close enough to leap at one armor. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Wario punched a machine and left a huge hole in it. Wario then leaped away before it exploded. Wario grabbed one machine by the leg and spun it around and around. "Wild-swing-ding!"

"How can he lift up these dueller machines?"

"Try this!" Wario throws the machine in to a crowd and causes a massive explosion. Wario quickly turned around and caught a claw that a machine was swinging at him. "Grrrr… too slow!" Wario yanked off the arm, grabbed the magitech armor, leaped in to the air and then began spinning toward the ground. "Pile-driver!" Wario annihilated that machine once he drove it in to the ground. More machines then before appeared and began open firing on him. "Gah! There's too many!" Wario complained. He began rolling and ducking around to avoid fire, but one machine still blasted him with a fire beam in the butt and caught it on fire. "Yeeeeeooooowwww!"

Meanwhile…

DK was fighting a group of the type of magitech machines fighting Wario, and a group of foot space pirates. "Ooooooooooo!" DK punched out three pirates with one punch, then he turned around and grabbed a machine by the arm and tossed it in to a crowd, crushing them. More pirates began open firing on DK. DK slammed the ground with his fists and sent the pirates flying in to the air and caused the magitech armor to stagger. DK jumped at one armor, punched it rapidly and leaped away before it exploded. "Spinning Kong!" DK performed a spinning kong attack to punch out the pirates in the air. DK then tossed about three orange grenades in to a crowd of magitech armor suits and caused them to explode. "Heh heh heh." DK grinned.

Meanwhile…

"Look out Nana!" Popo shouted while freezing a group of monsters.

"Whoa!" Nana rolled out of the way of an attack by a gigantic Marlboro. Nana quickly froze over her hammer to make an axe and then slash it.

"This is a pain." Popo complained as he knocked around a few landworms that came out of the ground out at him. Suddenly three great behemoths came charging at them roaring. "LOOK OUT!"

"AAAAAAHH!"

"YOSHI!" Yoshi suddenly came running in and he pushed the two twins out of the way of the attack. Yoshi then leaped at one and flutter kicked it in the face rapidly before jumping above it and ground-pounding it. Unfortunately, Yoshi left himself wide open to the other two and was about to be flattened.

"Hammer Squall!" The twins spun around and ricocheted off of the two great behemoths and knocked them both away. The twins then pushed off of each other's feet in mid-air and then slammed their hammers in to the heads of the two great behemoths. "Yeah!" The two twins clapped each other's hands. But then another one appeared out of nowhere. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Hiyah yah yah yah!" Y. Link leaped in the way and slashed at the beast multiple times. It then fell to the ground with cuts all over it. "Yeah!"

"Yoshi." Yoshi sighed in relief.

"Hey, you saved us." Popo said.

"We need to get to that castle." Nana said.

"Yoshi." Yoshi huddled the group together. A few minutes later, Y. Link was riding on top of Yoshi, and Yoshi was pulling Nana and Popo along behind them by ropes. The Ice Climbers were freezing a path in front of them, but behind Yoshi to make it easier to pull them along. The four were now on their way to the main castle. Pirates were however firing at them from the rooftops. "Yoshi!" Yoshi couldn't do much except to carry and pull the group. And the Ice Climbers couldn't do much either.

"Hang on." Y. Link pulled out his bow and arrow and fired at any space pirates he could. Occasionally firing a fire arrow to make it a certain kill.

Meanwhile…

"Pikachu!" Pikachu began firing bolt after bolt at any monsters that came by. Most of them were vectaurs and brontaurs. The mighty dinosaurs could take a few bolts before falling, but they were coming in on Pikachu faster than he could zap them. "Pikachu!"

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff suddenly rolled in to the scene and violently rammed down a brontaur and caused it to fall on top of any next to it.

"Roooooaaaaaaaaaaar!" The vectaurs began moving way faster than before, but right before they were about to strike, yellow spikes came from the side and stabbed them all.

"Pyo!" Kirby was in the needle Kirby form and was wearing his helmet with the yellow spikes on it. "Pyo." He motioned for them to come with him.

"Pika."

"Jiggly." They nodded and they started to run for the castle, however they couldn't outrun the vectaurs. A few jumped at them. Kirby just extended the spikes on the helmet and impaled them once they hit. Pikachu zapped any that ran at them. And Jigglypuff slapped any if they got really close.

Meanwhile…

Link and Roy were slashing away at any pirates and monsters that were surrounding them. "Gah! They just keep coming." Link complained as he slashed another one. Link then quickly pulled out his boomerang and knocked out a few of them.

"I know, but what else can we do but keep slashing at these guys?" Roy asked. Roy slashed another one and then launched a few fireballs at some pirates. Roy then rolled out of the way of an attack, stood back up, and did a horizontal slash that sent a wave of fire. A few space pirates fired their lasers at Roy. But Link jumped in the way and sent the shots back at the pirates. "Dang, we're so close to the castle, yet we can't get any closer because of all of these guys." Roy said through gritted teeth.

"Holy cow!" Link shouted at the top of his voice. Two Bronsaurs came stampeding in and were about the flatten them.

"Falcon Kick!" C. Falcon came out of nowhere and was blazing forward in flames with his foot outstretched. The kick connected with the broadside of the bronsaur and knocked over one of the monstrosities and caused that one to crush the other one. "Hey guys." C. Falcon said.

"Whoa! Good timing." Link said. More pirates were suddenly charging at them. "Oh for crying out loud." Link groaned. He looked around and then stared at one of the large structures. "Keep those guys busy." Link said as he ran for it.

"Okay…" Roy said.

"Here we go." C. Falcon turned around and dived in to the crowd. C. Falcon did a flaming uppercut on one, did a sweep kick and a heel drop on to its stomach, and then performed countless punches to knock out several in front of him. "Falcon corkscrew kick!" He then did a spin kick that sent a flaming falcon with its wings spread burning through a crowd.

"Try this!" Roy sent several fireballs at the enemies and caused them to burst in to flames. Roy then performed a sword dance combo to clear out a crowd around him. Roy then leaped over laser fire and sent more fireballs at the attackers in retaliation. "Fire snake!" Roy then slashed at the ground and made the tip of his sword skid the ground, causing fire to travel along the ground and burn through the pirates.

"Almost… got it!" Link's golden gauntlets started to grow and he managed to rip the building Link was digging his hands under out of the ground, and hurled it over his head behind him.

"Look out!" Roy shouted.

"Whoa!" C. Falcon and Roy jumped to opposite sides as the building crushed the whole army of pirates. "That… was… close…" C. Falcon sighed. Unknown to him, an open hand with a glowing purplish blue sphere floating in front of the palm was pointed at C. Falcon. The sphere was sent flying at C. Falcon and he disappeared in a flash of light. "Ah!"

"Hey Link! Do you mind watching where you throw next time?" Roy asked.

"Hey we can get to the castle now right?" Link asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Right C. Falcon?" Roy asked. The two stood their, no response. "C. Falcon?"

"Where'd he go?" Link asked.

"Augh… we don't have time to look for him." Roy said.

"Right, we need to go." Link said. And Roy started running for the castle.

Meanwhile…

"Hiyah!" Fox did a roundhouse kick that knocked away a retainer. Fox then got on his hands and spun around, knocking away the hemophytes around him. Fox then leaped back on to his feet and pulled out his blaster and shot down some steroidites. "Oh this is taking too long." Fox said.

"Agreed man." Falco said appearing behind him.

"Falco!"

"Too bad we lost the plasma cannons, but we've still got these." Falco said pulling out a gatling gun.

"Right." Fox said pulling out a machine gun. The two started to open fire on the assailants around them. Falco then tossed away the gun and blazed through a crowd with Fire bird. Falco then began dashing around using his phantasm attack, knocking around any idiots standing around.

Fox then tossed away his gun and began kicking and punching the soldiers around them. "There's too many of them still." Fox said.

"PSI rocking!" Colorful orbs came from above and killed most of the attackers. "Hey guys." Ness said landing gently on the ground. Ness then pulled out his bat and began battering the soldiers like crazy.

Meanwhile…

Marth was slashing through several Duellers claws and legs before they exploded. "There are too many." Marth started slashing at the air, causing energy waves to slice through the air until they collided with the dueller machines. One was about to cave his head in with a claw swipe but thankfully…

"Fireball jutsu!" A large fireball and incinerated the machine about to strike Marth. Marth looked up and saw Sheik standing on top of a roof. "I see that you're holding out." Sheik said leaping down. Sheik threw needles with mini paper bombs on them at the duelers, causing the machines to explode. However more machines were approaching them and were charging up lasers of all sorts. Thankfully, a bunch of missiles collided with the machines and blew them up.

"Heh… easy targets." Samus said. Samus then unleashed beams of electricity from her arm cannon in rapid succession, destroying the machines. "I scanned them and found them most vulnerable to electricity." Samus said.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's get to that castle." Marth said. The three began running for the castle as fast as they could.

Meanwhile…

Kefka was back in the room, chanting some spell while making a few gestures over the pieces of the black rune. The candles around the magic circle were giving off an eerie glow and the smoke was gathering toward the black rune. Somewhere in his head, Kefka was thinking something else. _"I can sense it… those smashers are getting dangerously close to my main castle. If they interrupt the ritual, I might not have a chance to complete it. It is time to send the espers and the statues! NOW RISE, FIND MY ENEMIES, AND DESTROY THEM!" _Kefka was shouting in his head. Suddenly, the shadows behind the stones fled and disappeared from the tower. The three statues were now more visible to see. One looked like a demon, the other a goddess, and another looked like some a giant falcon with a snake tail and two extra hands, and an axe. The statues began to shatter and the room started to shake, but Kefka was still chanting the ritual without being thrown of the slightest.

Meanwhile…

"YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Luigi was still running for his life while Pichu was still fighting them off and running.

"Pichu?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because I'm-a scared! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Luigi shouted still running for his life. Suddenly, water came from nowhere and washed away the fortis armor suits. Luigi and Pichu stopped running and stared at this spectacle of water just suddenly washing away their pursuers. "Well, that-a was convenient-a." Luigi said.

"Pichu." Suddenly a large bolt of lightning came crashing down and blasted the two heroes to opposite sides. "Piiiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuuu!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed. He hit the ground with a thud. "Ooooohhh… what-a was that?" Luigi asked. Luigi then looked up and saw an old man in a robe with a really long beard and a wooden staff standing in front of him. "Huh? Who are-a you?" Luigi asked. He then noticed he had the sardonyx pact ring on his finger. "Hey… that-a belongs to that-a Sheena girl I met-a at Sylverant and-a tethe'alla. Why do you-a have it?"

"I am Ramuh! Esper of Thunder! Enhanced by the tethe'allaen summon spirit of thunder! And I am here to bring upon you… JUDGEMENT!" Ramuh shouted with thunder booming around him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Pichu?" Pichu thought he heard Luigi screaming. He started to run for it when something hit the ground and sent him flying backward. "Pichu?" Pichu looked up and saw a giant whale floating in front of him. The whale also had the aquamarine pact ring embedded in its head.

"I am Bismark! Esper of water and enhanced by the Sylvarant summon spirit of water!" Bismark said telepathically. "Now I will wash you away!"

"Pichu!" Pichu got on all fours and started growling. "Chuuuuuuuuu…"

Meanwhile…

Bowser, Peach, and Snake were now walking through the burnt corridors of the destroyed lab. "Sheesh, someone did a number here." Bowser said.

"Quiet… you never know what might be left over." Snake said.

"He has a point Bowser." Peach said.

"Well… uh…"

"Don't bother with a come back, you couldn't come up with a good one anyways." Snake said.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Bowser asked.

"What I mean is…" Snake was about to say when suddenly, a large figure burst through the wall.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Peach screamed. Just as quickly as the figure came in, it grabbed Bowser and went through the other wall. "What… was that?"

"We're about to find out." Snake pulled out his gun and went through the hole the figure left behind, but when he and Peach got through, there was just another wall and a humongous drop in to the X-dimension void. "Oh well, I guess we move on." Snake said.

"Wait… we're just going to leave him?" Peach asked.

"Once we find a way off this rock, we'll go find him real fast." Snake said.

"Okay." Peach said simply before the two walked off.

Bowser stood back up and bared his claws. "Alright wise-guy, you're going… holy…" Bowser couldn't stop himself from staring. He was looking at a giant version of himself that was roughly three times his size, more muscular, the shell was rigid, and the spikes, teeth, claws and horns were much sharper than Bowser's as well. The word "GIGA" Was tattooed on its arm. Bowser shook off the awe and resumed his stance. "I'm guessing you're another clone. Well I'm flattered they consider me strong enough to make two clones of me, but I'll have you know that I am far stronger than you!" Bowser said. "I don't think you could possibly be that much tougher anyways." Bowser said. Suddenly Giga Bowser turned to the side and breathed out a stream of fire that was almost as big as Bowser's true power attack. "Ooooooookay then."

Meanwhile…

The armors were piling around Wario. "Augh! That's it!" Wario pulled out a Viking style helmet with yellow horns. "Bull helmet!" Wario's muscles suddenly grew larger in size, it was wonder his biker clothes didn't rip. "I am now as strong as the bull, as fast as the bull, and as MAD as the bull!" Wario shouted. He began running much faster than before at the armor machines. Wario easily dodged the beams fired at him and easily knocked them to the side as if they were toys. Wario then threw punch after punch, destroying each dueller in one mighty punch. Wario easily cleared out the crowd with this. "Now to the castle!" Wario then started to run full speed toward the castle. However his speed got much slower after the bull helmet effect wore off.

Meanwhile…

Pit, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Meta-Knight, and the hands were still flying toward the fortress. "Wait… something's coming at us." Mewtwo said.

"Like what?" Crazy Hand asked.

"More like a few somethings." Mewtwo said. Suddenly the two hands became trapped in some kind of barrier.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"What is this?" Master Hand asked.

"Hang on!" Pit shouted, firing at the barrier.

"Grah!" Ganondorf was desperately punching at the barrier with glowing fists, Mewtwo was firing shadow balls, and Meta-Knight was slashing at it. Suddenly a large dragon came flying by and grabbed Ganondorf. "Whoa! Let go of me you over grown lizard!" Ganondorf noticed that there was a ring made of diamond embedded in its head.

"I am Bahamut. An Esper powered by the spirit Origin, and I shall bring your end." Bahamut said in a deep yet roaring voice. Bahamut then threw Ganondorf on to a small floating rock and nearly destroyed the rock.

"This thing… IS SO DEAD!" Ganondorf yelled getting back up.

Pit was watching Ganondorf getting taken away. "Wait! I'm coming!" Pit began to fly toward Ganondorf. Suddenly a large bird with mostly purple feathers, but it had multi-colored wings flew in and snatched Pit in its beak. "Ah!" He then noticed that there was a ring with an opal gem embedded in its forehead.

"I am Palidor! Bird Esper, and empowered by the Sylvarant spirit of wind. Now it is time for you to meet your end." Palidor said telepathically.

Meta-Knight and Mewtwo were still there. Trying to free the hands. "They can handle themselves." Meta-Knight said trying once again to slash the barrier.

"Indeed." Mewtwo said.

"Smashers, don't worry about us." Master Hand said. "Crazy Hand and I will get out."

"But…" Mewtwo started to say.

"Go!" Master Hand said. "Get to the fortress!"

"… very well…" Mewtwo said. He grabbed Meta-Knight and began focusing psychic energy. "I can get the two of us to the fortress without using up too much energy."

"Good luck hands…" Meta-Knight said hesitantly. The two then disappeared.

"That's my brother. Always has a plan. You know just how to get us out of here." Crazy Hand said.

"Actually, I have no clue how to get out of here whatsoever." Master Hand said.

"And I'm related to you?" Crazy Hand asked exasperated.

Meanwhile…

DK was running through the area toward the castle. Suddenly, DK had to jump away to avoid getting swallowed by a bunch of landworms. DK pulled out a cannon made out of wood and fired coconuts out of it at the landworms. The coconuts must have had some effect, because the worms collapsed to the ground every time they got hit five times. "Oh yeah." DK said. Suddenly, a large snake came out of the ground, tackled DK and made him drop the coconut shoother. "Hey!" DK looked at the snake and noticed that it had the ruby pact ring embedded on its forehead.

"I am Terrato. Esper of earth, and empowered by the tethe'allen spirit of earth. Now I shall bury you alive ape!" Terrato hissed.

Meanwhile…

Fox and Falco were running full speed to the castle, Fox pulling Ness behind him. "Come on, we're almost there." Fox said.

"Whoa! PSI paralyze!" Ness fired a beam that paralyzed Fox and Falco.

"Ah! What was that for!" Falco demanded. Suddenly the ground in front of them exploded.

"If you had run any farther, you would have been roasted falcon right now." Ness said. Ness then used another PSI ability to get rid of the paralysis.

"What caused it though?" Fox asked. The two looked up and saw a large green snake like creature that had bird wings and head. It also had the turquoise gem embedded in its forehead. "And what the heck is that?"

"I am Tritoch! Esper of the elements, and empowered by the gem of the summon spirit Maxwell." Tritoch said telepathically. "Now I shall crush you with my might!" Tritoch said.

"Ness, go on to the castle, we'll handle this joker." Fox said.

"What? But you'll need me to beat this…" Ness started to say.

"No we don't. Now go." Falco said.

"But…"

"GO!" They both shouted.

Ness sighed for a second. "PSI Teleport!" Ness disappeared in a flash.

"Alright, now lets show this thing who's boss." Falco said.

"Right beside you partner." Fox said.

Meanwhile…

C. Falcon appeared on some desolate rock. "Huh? But I was over there a second ago." C. Falcon said. The rock the fortress was on was now reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally far away. "Where am I?"

"With me…" Came a familiar voice.

"Huh? No way…" C. Falcon looked in front of him and saw none other than… "Deathborn… but how did you survive?" Indeed, Deathborn was standing there. His armored body was somewhat singed, and the breathing was harder, but he was still definitely alive.

"Your punch… didn't finish me off… I… didn't even die that time." Deathborn said.

"The alliance will kill you if they find you again. Why bother?" C. Falcon asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just so long as I get to fight you. I will be victorious this time! I am done going easy on you. This time the kid gloves are off." Deathborn said.

"Well I've gotten a whole lot stronger since we last saw each other." C. Falcon said.

"Heh… my victory is sealed no matter what the result of this battle is." Deathborn said. The two took fighting stances, stared at each other hard, and then they lunged toward each other.

Meanwhile…

Mario was still leaping from building to building. "There he is!" A pirate shouted from below. Mario leaped over the edge of one building and trying to make it to the next. "Open fire!" The pirates all started firing their lasers at him. Mario flipped in mid air to where his head was facing the pirates. Mario started throwing fireball after fireball down below. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Most of the pirates got hit in the head and fell to the ground dead. Mario then corrected his position and landed perfectly on his feet on the next roof.

"I'm-a almost there-a." Mario said as he took off for the castle again.

Meanwhile…

Yoshi was still pulling along the Ice climbers and carrying Y. Link. Suddenly, a big purple octopus leaped in the way. "Yoshi?"

"Whe he he he! Lunch time!" The octopus said. He reached out two of the tentacles for Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi leaped up and jumped over the tentacles and did a flutter jump to try and pull the others to safety. Unfortunately, he still managed to grab the ice climbers.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh!" The ice climbers shouted.

"No!" Y. Link turned around and fired a fire arrow at the octopus.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooouch!" The octopus dropped the octopus and started jumping around in a fashion that is quite humorous. "How dare you harm the great Orthros!" The octopus demanded.

"We'll handle this guy! Go on!" Nana shouted.

"Yoshi." Yoshi nodded. Yoshi then took off.

"Hey wait up!" Y. Link started running after Yoshi as well.

"You're going down seafood." Popo taunted.

"Hey… I'm not seafood!" Orthros shouted.

"Hiyah!" The Ice climbers created chunks of ice, and then smacked them with their hammers at Orthros.

"Whoa!" Orthros narrowly avoided that, but Popo jumped at him while Orthros was dodging and almost slammed him with his hammer, but then some pink-floating thing with a large mouth moved in the way and knocked Popo away with his claws.

"Ah!" Popo hit the ground hard.

"Whew… thanks Typhon." Orthros sighed in relief.

"Grrrrrrr…" Typhon growled.

"Great… there's two of them." Nana said as she helped Popo stand back up.

"Don't worry, we can beat these guys." Popo encouraged.

Meanwhile…

Marth, Samus, and Sheik were still running full speed for the castle. "Hey… only three of us are here right?" Marth asked.

"Yeah." Samus said.

"Then why are there four shadows?" Marth asked again. They all looked at the ground beside them and there was a shadow of some figure riding a horse.

"Look out!" Sheik shouted.

"Atom Edge!" A figure riding a horse then dashed by them and cleaved them all at the waist. But the body halves disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What, they escaped my high-speed atom edge?" The armored figure asked.

"Whew… good thinking with the clones." Samus said. The figure turned around and saw the three on a rooftop.

"A knight… good, I'll handle this." Marth said while drawing his sword.

"What? Are you sure?" Sheik asked.

"Don't worry, this guy can't be much tougher than my clone was." Marth said leaping down. Once he landed, he pointed the tip of his sword at the figure. "Show me what you're made of." Marth said.

"Let's go." Samus said.

"Alright." Sheik grabbed Samus, and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ha! You cannot stand before the lance of Odin! Especially not when I have this." Odin showed his finger and it had the amethyst pact ring on it. "I can now add the power of darkness to my own strength." Odin claimed readying his lance.

Meanwhile…

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby had finally shaken off the vectaurs that were chasing them. "Jigglypuff." She said happily.

"Pikachu."

"Pyo." Suddenly a blast of fire came from nowhere and hit Kirby and sent him flying through the air and off the large fortress. "PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff shouted sadly. Pikachu and Jigglypuff turned around and saw a figure that looked like a green lion with large horns and mane standing erect. It also had flames bursting from it, and the garnet pact ring around one of its fingers.

"I am Ifrit. Esper of fire and empowered by the sylvarant spirit of fire!" Ifrit introduced. "Now I will burn you to ashes!" He said while flaring up something fierce.

"Jigglypuff." She said angrily.

"Pikachu." Shaking his head.

"Jigglypuff." She said with more determination.

"Pikachu." He said with hesitation in his voice. Pikachu then continued to run for the castle.

Meanwhile…

Link and Roy were slashing their way through magitech armor suits of the two kinds we've seen like mad. "Spin slash!" Link spun around and diced the ten suits around him in to a dozen pieces.

"Flare sword!" Roy struck the ground with his sword and blew up the five in front of him. "Augh! Why do these things never stop coming?" Roy asked.

"Look out!" Link said. The armor suits fired various beams at the two of them. Link used his mirror shield, but the beams wouldn't reflect due to all of them constantly pushing on the shield.

"Firebrand blaster!" Mario came out of nowhere and threw a larger than average fireball at the armors and caused four of them to blow up.

"Super missile!" Samus launched four super missiles that destroyed four suits.

"PSI rocking!" Ness fired multiple colored orbs that took down about seven of them.

"Piiiiiikaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu leaped in to the air and zapped ten of them until they exploded.

"Hiyah!" Sheik threw senbon with mini paper bombs that blew up the suits on contact. Taking down about five.

"Psychic!" Mewtwo used a psychic attack that caused twelve of them to explode.

"Sword beam!" Meta-Knight sent out a giant sword beam that cut through the last six machines.

"You guys made it!" Link shouted.

"Link!" Sheik and Link ran at each other and embraced for a brief moment.

"Of-a course we-a made it." Mario said.

"What about the others?" Roy asked.

"They're alright, I can sense it." Mewtwo said.

"Pikachu."

"He's right, we need to go take care of Kefka now." Sheik said.

"SMASHEEEEEEEEEEEERSSSSSSS!" They all looked above them and saw Ridley flying downward toward them charging up a plasma beam attack. Ridley fired it at the smashers.

"Look out!" Meta-Knight shouted. Samus scanned the beam for a second and then leaped straight at it.

"Mama-mia!"

"Don't do it!" Roy shouted.

"Oh so that's what she's doing." Ness said. Samus then performed a screw attack on a specific point on the beam and caused it to split up and explode harmlessly around the smashers. Samus landed smoothly on her feet with her hand to the ground, staring at the ground in an extremely cool fashion.

"Go… I'll handle him." Samus said.

"But…" Mario was about to say. But then he nodded.

"This is her fight." Meta-Knight said. The others turned toward the gates to the main castle.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrah!" Mewtwo forced it open with his psychic powers and all of them except for Samus went inside.

Samus looked upward at Ridley and then pointed her arm cannon at him. "Bring it on." She said quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You Final Fantasy III (VI in Japan.) Are probably wondering why the Espers are acting evil, or you might not be. Well the answer probably isn't entirely what you think, but I'll explain it later. Now I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in a review.


	94. More foes in the fray

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Man… this is getting to be such a pain. Soccer and school during the week, and my job on the weekends… so much of my free time gets sucked up. It's a wonder how I can even cram in time to check my e-mail and such. Well, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter except for the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More foes in the fray

Mario, Meta-Knight, Sheik, Link, Roy, Ness, Mewtwo, and Pikachu were now inside the main fortress. "Okey-dokey… so-a where would we-a find Kefka?" Mario asked.

"I would guess somewhere up top." Link said.

"Pikachu."

"True, I don't really know any villains that don't hang out at the top." Sheik said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Roy asked loudly. And the second he finished asking, various space pirates and soldiers came running in. "I had to ask." Roy said sarcastically drawing his sword.

"Well, this just makes things more interesting." Ness said.

"Let us fight to victory!" Meta-Knight said getting his sword ready.

"Ready."

Meanwhile…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STAY AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Luigi yelled while running for his life from Ramuh.

"You shall not escape from my thunder!" Ramuh shouted. "Thundara!" Ramuh cast a spell that caused four medium sized bolts of lightning that all aimed toward Luigi.

"MAMA-MIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luigi avoided the first one, and the second one, the boom caused by the third one caused him to go flying a few feet, but then the fourth one came in contact. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luigi moaned as he was being electrocuted. Finally after the jolts were finished coursing through his body, Luigi went flying backward. "UUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as he went flying. Finally Luigi crashed through some building. Ramuh was quick to follow, however, he was a little surprised at what he found.

"What? Where did that green coward go?" Ramuh asked. He looked around, and failed to notice a reeeeeeally tiny speck on the ground that looked like Luigi. If you were to look really closely, it turns out that it is Luigi.

"Whew… bringing the-a mini mushroom-a was a pretty good-a idea." Luigi said in a tiny, high-pitched squeaky voice.

"Ah-hah! No sound escapes my ears!" Ramuh shouted turning around and facing Luigi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He shouted as loudly as he could with that high-pitched voice. Luigi once again ran for it and ran through a crack in a nearby wall. Ramuh quickly knocked it down with a blast of lightning and went inside.

"You can't hide from me." Ramuh said. However there was once again nothing in the room. Not even mini-Luigi. "Coward!" Suddenly Luigi's body slowly faded in to sight as if he were a ghost as he stuffed an almost transparent cap in to his pocket. He pulled out a hammer with gold platting on it from his other pocket and…

WHACK

"Uwwwaaaaaa!" Ramuh went flying in to the opposite wall.

"Whew… bringing this-a invisibility cap was another-a good idea." Luigi said. "And I-a didn't think I'd-a use my-a mega hammer-a I got from-a the Bean Bean Kingdom-a."

"How dare you lay a blow on me!" Ramuh shouted as he stood back up. "You shall be roasted alive by MY THUNDER!" Ramuh shouted causing more lightning to fall around him. "Thunder fist!" Ramuh shot a gigantic bolt of lightning at Luigi.

"Mama-mia!" Luigi quickly pulled the invisibility cap back out and put it on, the bolt went right through him and he slowly faded out of sight.

"Quit running!" Ramuh demanded going through the hole.

Meanwhile…

"Pichu!" Pichu fired a couple of sparks of electricity at Bismark, sadly the sparks weren't much against this behemoth whale.

"Sea Song!" Bismark opened his large mouth and giant bubbles came out of his mouth. Pichu didn't think these bubbles were a big deal, until one of them completely crushed a nearby building as if it were made of toothpicks.

"Pichu!" He screamed in shock Pichu started running around to avoid the bubbles, however the amount Bismark fired out was too much for the little mouse and finally, one of the bubbles hit Pichu with unimaginable force. "Piiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuu!" Pichu was sent flying waaaaaaaaay back and any buildings he hit, he just went right through from the force. Pichu finally hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Is this all?" Bismark asked while floating (or swimming) through mid-air toward Pichu.

Meanwhile…

"Roooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaar!" Giga Bowser let of a terrifying, ear-piercing roar. Giga Bowser then breathed out a single large fireball that was bigger than Bowser was at Bowser.

"Oh this is just great." Bowser pulled in to his shell and performed a whirling fortress move. He went right through the fireball with scorch marks all over his shell, and when he came out, he still wasn't exactly squeaky clean. "Oh that's it." Bowser ran at Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser began breathing out fireball after fireball after fireball at Bowser. Bowser had to dive to the sides several times to avoid each fireball as it was launched at him. Finally Bowser got close enough to where he leaped at Giga Bowser and he pulled back a fist and then slammed Giga Bowser right in the nose, then he breathed a stream of flames right in to his face.

"Roooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaar!" It roared in pain. It quickly grabbed Bowser and slammed him in to the ground.

"Wah!" Bowser began trying to get out of Giga Bowser's grip by pulling out. He opened his eyes and saw Giga Bowser's large mouth right above him glowing with a bright light, ready to unleash his fiery wrath on Bowser at any second. "Aaaaaaaah! I'm not going to die yet!" Bowser breathed out a fireball in to Giga Bowser's mouth. Giga Bowser ate the fireball and began choking on it somewhat, finally causing him to let go of his grip. Bowser quickly got up and clawed at Giga Bowser rapidly. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Take that you sorry excuse for a Whoa!" Giga Bowser then gave one mighty swing of his claw that sent Bowser flying backward with a big scratch mark all over his torso.

"Roooooooooooaaaaaaaaaar!" Giga Bowser then breathed out a stream of fire at Bowser that roasted him alive.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Bowser hit the ground, smoking, burnt, bruised, and scratched. "No… I will not… be beaten… by some mock up." Bowser struggled to stand back up. But he faced his opponent showing no fear in his eyes. Giga Bowser inhaled and let out a tremendous stream of fire. Bowser rolled to the side, pulled out a Molotov cocktail, and hurled it at Giga Bowser. Bowser then breathed a fireball at it. "Koopa fire burst!" The fireball hit Giga Bowser right before the Molotov cocktail hit Giga Bowser and caused an explosion right in his face. When the smoke from the flames and explosion cleared Bowser and Giga Bowser could be seen throwing claw swipes and punches at each other. They were going at a visible, but fast pace, leaving claw marks and fissures in the ground each time a swipe or punch missed the target.

Meanwhile…

"Grrrr… no way Mario's going to get to that castle and have more fun than me!" Wario shouted as he was running toward the castle. Suddenly, Yoshi and Y. Link were running on either side of him. "Huh? When did you two get here?"

"Just now." Y. Link said.

"Yoshi Yoshi."

"You don't have to tell me that dino-brain!" Wario shouted. Then to their surprise, there was a fourth figure running to the other side of them. "Huh? Who the heck are you?" The figure was wearing light brown armor and a blue cape, only one glowing eye was visible through the helmet.

"I am the world's greatest swordsman! Siegfried! And I shall slice you to pieces!" Siegfried said pulling out a sword. Siegfried moved in for the kill but Y. Link got in the way and blocked it.

"I'll show this guy how it's done! You guys go on ahead!" Y. Link said with his sword pushing against Siegfried's.

"No way! I want to fight this chump!" Wario said.

"Yoshi."

"What? Mario's not going to get away with that!" Wario quickly resumed running toward the castle. Yoshi gave Y. Link a thumb's up before running off as well.

"Very brave for a child, however you are too young to be playing with swords, go run along and find a toy while I go and slice your friends." Siegfried taunted.

"No way!" Y. Link ducked to the left and swung his sword at Siegfried, who simply jumped backward to avoid it. Siegfried once again charged forward and then almost as soon as he started running, he ended up past Y. Link. "Huh? Augh!" Y. Link was puzzled until he felt a sting on his right side. There were five bleeding cuts on his side. "What the heck?" Y. Link turned around and looked at Siegfried.

"Ha! I have the fastest sword in the world. I can do five attacks in less than the blink of an eye." Siegfried gloated further.

"Yeah… well these cuts aren't that deep." Y. Link scoffed. Y. Link picked up his sword and shield and ran at Siegfried again. Y. Link became locked in a furious sword fight with Siegfried at an unbelievable pace. Occasionally Y. Link would land a few blows on Siegfried's armor, but Siegfried would land just as many blows on Y. Link. Y. Link finally jumped over Siegfried and did a front flip slash at his head. Siegfried blocked it, but Y. Link pushed off the sword with his sword to jump further behind Siegfried. Y. Link quickly tied a bomb to an arrow and fired the arrow from his bow.

"What the…!" The bomb hit Siegfried; Y. Link then fired his hookshot in to the smoke and was pulled in to it. Siegfried wasn't sure what this hook and chain in his shoulder plate was, but he got his answer when Y. Link came in with his sword pulled back ready to stab. Y. Link's sword ended up stabbing right through Siegfried's face. "AAAAAHHH!" Siegfried yelled. Y. Link let go of the sword and Siegfried tried desperately to pull it out, but to no avail. Siegfried didn't last too much longer and he finally fell over dead. Y. Link walked over and pulled his sword out of Siegfried's face.

"Ew…" Y. Link cleaned off the blood and gore on his sword and put it back in its sheath. Y. Link just shrugged off the cuts on his body and didn't give them a second thought. "What a bag of wind." Y. Link scoffed as he started to run for the castle again.

Meanwhile…

"Come on… Eggman had to have someway of getting off this rock." Snake said looking through the annihilated hanger.

"Maybe he has something stored somewhere else." Peach suggested.

"Fine, go look for whatever it is then." Snake said trying to find some operating vehicle.

"Hmph… I guess I will." Peach said indignantly before storming off. "How rude." Peach said crossing her arms.

Meanwhile…

"Mega-Flare!" Bahamut breathed inward and then breathed out a wave of sheer heat toward Ganondorf.

"Augh… I don't have time for this." Ganondorf quickly flew out of the way and then flew toward Bahamut. He began to throw a flurry of punches at Bahamut, but he simply blocked all of them with his arm before swatting Ganondorf away. Ganondorf then threw a sphere of dark magic at Bahamut that collided with his face.

"Roooooooooaaaaaaaaar!" Bahamut roared in pain. Bahamut then simply cast a spell. "Flare!" The area around Ganondorf began to heat up until it suddenly went to a very high extreme in temperature.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Ganondorf yelled. Ganondorf flew out with his foot glowing purple. "Wizard's foot!" Ganondorf kicked Bahamut right in the chest, sending him reeling back a few feet. "Now try this!" Ganondorf once again launched a flurry of punches, but this time they were getting through since Bahamut was already staggering. "Gerudo Dragon!" Ganondorf then lunged forward to deliver an uppercut to Bahamut, but the great dragon suddenly flapped his wings hard enough to cause enough wind to send Ganondorf flying backward.

"Mega Flare!" Bahamut once again breathed out a tremendous wave of heat that hit Ganondorf dead on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Meanwhile…

"Let go of me!" Pit took out a hammer and slammed it on Palidor's talon, causing Palidor to let go.

"You shall not get away with that without vengeance!" Palidor flapped his wings rapidly; stirring up wind that was growing stronger with each flap. Pit tried his best to fly against it, but to no avail, the wind was also producing blades of wind that were cutting Pit as he resisted.

"Ah!" Pit gasped before the winds finally sent him flying backward. Palidor then flew high in to the air before diving back down and dive bombing Pit in the stomach with his beak. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Pit screamed in more pain. Palidor began to fly around at a very rapid pace, striking Pit each time he passed by. Pit wasn't able to find an opening with such a rapid flurry of strikes and attacks. Finally Pit pulled out his bow, split it apart and spun around with it. "Hiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaah!" Pit knocked away Palidor successfully as he came back to attack him.

"Ugh! No… one strikes Palidor…" Palidor said flying back toward Pit. Pit put his bow blades out in front of him and began spinning around toward Palidor like a drill. The two of them met, beak to blades, and both of them were sent flying backward. Palidor flapped his wings with enough force to generate almost hurricane like winds, causing severe damage to Pit.

"Augh! Must… not… lose!" Pit fought the tremendous winds and pain and pulled out his bow, created an arrow and began to charge it. The winds were only growing more and more violent and they were beginning to tear right through Pit. "Judgement arrow!" Pit sent an arrow flying at Palidor that created a gigantic explosion once it hit.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Palidor shouted as he began to spiral down in to the void of the X-dimension.

"Whew… I thought I wouldn't make it." Pit said. "I've still got to get back to Master Hand." Pit struggled to flap his wings from all the immense pain, but he started to fly back toward what he thought the hands were at.

Meanwhile…

"Quake!" Terrato cast a spell that caused a fissure with stones rising out of it to creep towards DK.

"Whoa!" DK jumped out of the way, but the fissure continued to follow him. "Uh-oh." DK began to run on all fours to run from the fissure that was beginning to catch up to him. DK leaped at Terrato, but the snake simply moved out of the way and then tail whipped him to the ground. DK hit the ground and the fissure caught up to him and began to batter him mercilessly with stones. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed. Finally the fissure closed up and DK hit the ground again.

"Ha! A monkey can't hope to defeat me!" Terrato hissed. Terrato began to creep toward DK. Terrato raised his head, opened his mouth and let out a loud hiss, and then dived toward DK. DK quickly sprang up and stopped Terrato's attack by grabbing the upper and lower parts of the mouth. DK struggled with the earth esper for a minute before finally wrestling Terrato to the ground.

"Ooooooooooooooooo!" DK began to rapidly punch Terrato over and over and over and finally… "Kong punch!" DK wound up a fist and punched Terrato square in the face and sent the giant snake flying backward a few feet. "Heh heh heh." DK grinned.

"Hsssssssssssssssssssssssss… I'm angry now…" Terrato raised his head back up and began to creep toward DK again.

"Ugh…" DK grunted and took another fighting stance.

"Earth aura!" Terrato created a massive earthquake that was causing jagged rocks to come out of the ground. DK was having a hard time keeping balance with this massive tremor, suddenly a rock rose out of the ground nearby and nearly impaled him. DK then had to leap out of the way of another one. DK grabbed on to one of the other rocks for safety, however the stalagmite crumbled to dust soon afterward and DK fell back on to the ground. DK then moved to the side to avoid another rock, but while he didn't get impaled, the stalagmite still hit DK hard in the head and knocked him out cold. Thankfully, the attack ended at that time. "Hssssss… I'll finish you off now." Terrato hissed and he once again began creeping toward DK.

Meanwhile…

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghh!"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghh!" Both C. Falcon and Deathborn charged at each other with extreme speed and slammed their fists in to the other's fists, causing a massive sonic boom. The two then began to throw punches at each other at nearly unseen speeds, landing only a few blows on each other. The two jumped back from each other and then began running in circles before once again running at each other.

"Falcon Kick!"

"Death's foot!" The two launched themselves at each other foot first. C. Falcon's foot covered in flames, and Deathborn's foot was glowing with the same light from when he teleports. The two attacks met and caused an explosion that had a mixture of fire and that energy of Deathborn's. The two fighters went sent flying backward from each other. C. Falcon quickly did a back flip in mid-air and landed on his feet and stopped after skidding some distance. The same went for Deathborn. The second Deathborn regained his footing, he created a sphere of energy and threw it toward C. Falcon. C. Falcon peered in to the smoke to see if he could see anything, to his surprise, Deathborn's energy sphere came out.

"Whoa!" C. Falcon leaned backward limbo style and narrowly avoided the attack, the second he stood back up though, about a dozen more spheres slammed him. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Die now!" Deathborn instantly appeared behind C. Falcon and grabbed him. Deathborn then kicked C. Falcon in the in the center of the back, which bent C. Falcon more in the center of the back then it should.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" C. Falcon managed to grab Deathborn's leg, regain his footing, and hurl him across the rock. "Falcon corkscrew kick!" C. Falcon did the spin kick that sent the flaming, falcon shaped arc toward Deathborn, where it exploded on contact. "Augh… man that hurt." C. Falcon said clutching his back where Deathborn kicked it.

"We're not finished." Deathborn said standing back up.

"Who said we were?" C. Falcon said taking his fighting stance again.

Meanwhile…

"Whoa!" Nana narrowly jumped over a claw swipe by Typhon, however she quickly got attacked from behind from one of Orthros' tentacles. "AAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as she was sent flying toward Typhon's big gaping mouth.

"No you don't!" Popo appeared behind Typhon and smacked him on the side with his hammer, thus knocking him away. "Here Nana!" Popo points his hammer toward Nana. Nana flips in mid-air and her feet make contact with the hammer.

"Thanks for the PUSH!" Nana shouted as Popo thrust his hammer forward and she jumped off of it, thus sending her flying toward Orthros.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Orthros screamed as he turned around and tried to run away. However he got decked from behind and sent flying several feet forward.

"Nailed him!" Nana cheered. Typhon then floated back to face the Ice Climbers, he inhaled inward and then launched a barrage of fireballs at them.

"Hello!" Popo said in surprise. He and Nana put their hands together and caused a large blizzard that overpowered the fireballs and hit Typhon. Typhon shivered badly at this and quickly backed away. "I don't think this guy likes the cold." Popo said.

"So let's chill him out." Nana said.

"Oh no you don't!" Orthros reappeared and smacked them both with his tentacles. "Octopus ink!" Orthros then spit out ink that hit the Ice Climbers in the eyes.

"I can't see!" Popo shouted. The two Ice Climbers tried their best to see their two opponents, but their bad aim resulting from the ink caused them to miss their targets continually.

"AAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Typhon then let out a tremendous sneeze that sent both the Ice Climbers flying in to the sides of nearby buildings. Typhon then took another deep breath and released another barrage of fireballs, this time pounding the Ice Climbers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as each fireball hit.

"Whe he he he! Time for lunch." Orthros said as he reached for the two with his tentacles.

Meanwhile…

Marth and Odin were going at it full strength. Odin would ride his steed around Marth and thrust his lance at Marth continually, but Marth would always managed to block it with the broadside of the sword. Much to Marth's dismay, Odin was picking up more and more speed as he went. "Augh… I can't keep this up for too much longer." Marth said as he blocked another five strikes that came from every side. Finally Odin got an attack through and his lance pierced his shoulder. "Argh!" Marth grabbed his shoulder in pain and then got stabbed in several more places.

"Ha! Not such a great swordsman after all." Odin said. "Time to end this. Atom Edge!" Odin ran forward with his lance glowing intensely with dark magic due to that amethyst ring. Odin's lance cleaved buildings in two as he rode by them; Odin then thrust his lance forward at Marth.

"Cleave through this!" Marth quickly took a counter stance. The lance hit Marth, but Marth did a sword move that knocked Odin and his steed to the ground.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! What the heck was that?" Odin asked.

"There is nothing I can't counter-attack." Marth said. "Now where were we?" Marth asked getting his sword ready. "Don't worry about answering that." Marth quickly added before running toward Odin. Odin quickly got back up and prepped his lance again.

"You shall not defeat me!" Odin charged at Marth. The two dashed past each other again and again and again at high speeds. Marth and Odin both stopped to check their wounds in pain and then resumed.

Meanwhile…

Samus speed boosted back and forth to avoid the plasma blasts fired by Ridley. Samus occasionally took shots at Ridley, but they always bounced off of Ridley's armor. "Grrr… there has got to be some weakness, but I can't get close enough for a good scan." Samus said. Ridley then fired another plasma beam at Samus. Samus quickly charged her own plasma beam, and then… "Flamethrower!" Samus unleashed a tremendous amount of flame from her arm cannon that completely blocked the plasma blast.

"What? Where'd she go?" Ridley wondered looking around. Suddenly she saw Samus running at Ridley as fast as she could until the speed boost kicked in, at that moment, she ducked, curled in to a ball, and then launched upward at a high velocity until she rammed Ridley in the chin. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Samus then returned to normal and aimed her cannon at Ridley again.

"Try another flamethrower!" Samus once again blasted a lot of fire from her arm cannon. But to her surprise, Ridley seemed unfazed by the attack and immediately grabbed her and held her in front of his face. Samus began launching missiles at him as fast as he could to make him drop her as it always did. But Ridley was unfazed by the missiles this time. He opened his mouth and began charging plasma energy. "No!" Samus yelled. She attempted to pry herself out of Ridley's hands, but to no avail. Ridley let go and then fired his plasma beam the very second that he let go. When the attack was finished, Samus was seen with really badly damaged armor in a gigantic burnt crater. "Ow…" Samus moaned as she struggled to get up. Much to her dismay, six missiles hit her the second she stood back up.

Meanwhile…

"Let's go Falco!" Fox yelled as he started running full speed toward Tritoch.

"You've got it!" Falco yelled back as he started to run toward Tritoch. Falco leaped at Tritoch and prepped for an attack. "Swallow dance!" Falco did a countless number of mid-air roundhouse kicks at Tritoch's face. Fox then leaped up toward Tritoch and grabbed his tail. He then began to run along the length of Tritoch's back firing his laser as he went.

"Take this!" Fox then leaped in to the air and performed a drill kick on Tritoch's head. Tritoch moaned and fell to the ground with a loud crash. "That was easy." Fox said.

"Agreed." Falco said. The two turned around and…

"Thundaga!" A tremendous blast of lightning hit Fox.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Blizzaga!" A tremendous column of ice froze Falco from the inside and then it shattered, causing really bad damage to Falco.

"UWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The two were sent flying backward until they hit a building with tremendous force. "That… thing… is… going… down…" Falco said in extreme pain, standing back up.

"You… bet… he… is…" Fox said with as much pain as Falco. The two ran back toward Tritoch, leaving a trail of fire behind them. The two then began to run around in seemingly random directions still leaving flames behind them. Tritoch would attempt to strike them with his tail, but to no avail, he would miss every time. Finally the two of them fully ignited. "Fire Fox!"

"Fire Bird!"

"Blazing beasts cross attack!" The two of them shouted. They both performed their said moves on Tritoch, leaving a large flaming X around Tritoch. Fox and Falco then both threw grenades in to the flames where they instantly exploded.

"That wasn't too hard." Falco said.

"Not one bit." Fox said smirking.

"FOOLS!" Suddenly Tritoch rose out of the flames once again. This time he seemed to be charging up for a major attack "TRI-DAZER!" Tritoch unleashed a tremendous attack that consisted of flames raining from the sky and lightning striking the ground while an icy blizzard flew through. This blitz of elemental attacks mercilessly battered Fox and Falco.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled through the attack.

Meanwhile…

"Burn!" Ifrit threw a large fireball at Jigglypuff, who simply rolled out of the way. Jigglypuff then rolled toward Ifrit, swerving left and right to avoid getting roasted by a fireball. Jigglypuff then unrolled in front of Ifrit's face and used pound to knock Ifrit to the ground. "Augh!"

"Puff!" Jigglypuff then rolled back in to a ball and rolled in place for a few seconds, once Ifrit stood back up, Jigglypuff launched herself at Ifrit at an unbelievable velocity.

WHAM

Ifrit was sent flying backward. "Fira!" Ifrit cast a spell that caused a fairly large fireball to descend on Jigglypuff.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff barely rolled out of the way, but was instantly nailed by another fira attack. "Jigglypuff!" She shouted. Ifrit then grabbed Jigglypuff and held her in out in front of him.

"Drain…" Ifrit cast another spell, and Jigglypuff felt that she was losing stamina. What's more is that Ifrit's bruises were disappearing. "Good, now begone!" Ifrit tossed Jigglypuff away quickly and then threw a fireball at her.

"Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuff!" Jigglypuff yelled as the fireball torched her.

Meanwhile…

Kirby was still falling through the air until finally, he hit a small floating rock hard. "Pyo…" He moaned as he rubbed the top of his head. Kirby looked around, and then he looked up. He couldn't inhale enough air to fly back up to the fortress now. And he didn't see anything else interesting. "Pyo…" Kirby sighed. He decided to just sit down for a few seconds, when suddenly, he heard something. "Pyo?" Kirby sat up and looked ahead. He saw what he believed was Bowser fighting a giant meaner looking version of Bowser. "Pyo!" Kirby quickly pulled out the case Mario gave him and looked at the contents. He saw a pill that glowed like an ember, a really icy looking pill, a pill shaped piece of stone, a pill made of plasma energy, and a pill that looked like it had a tornado inside of it. "Pyo." Kirby grabbed the one with the tornado and swallowed it. Kirby then sported a hat that had a small gray tornado on top of it. "Pyo!" Kirby then leaped up and exhaled enough air to propel him toward Bowser.

"Take that you ugly excuse for a koopa!" Bowser yelled as he swiped another claw at Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser avoided it and finally landed a punch on top of Bowser that buried Bowser in to the rock. "Ouch…" Bowser moaned. Giga Bowser began to inhaled deeply when…

"Pyo!" A fierce wind came in and blew Giga Bowser over and his fire attack just went off in to some unknown direction. A good thing too since the fireball was freakin' gigantic.

"Huh? Kirby?" Bowser stood back up and looked. Yep, it was Kirby.

"Pyo!" He said happily and waving. But Giga Bowser took advantage of Kirby's distraction and stomped him in to the ground with one mighty stomp of his foot. When Giga Bowser took his foot off, Kirby was dizzy with silly swirls in his eyes, and he lost his copy ability.

"Pay attention next time!" Bowser yelled. He lunged at Giga Bowser and began to throw claw swipes at him rapidly. But Giga Bowser then took one mighty headbutt that sent Bowser flying backward a few feet. Bowser barely dug his claws in to the ground in time to keep himself from falling off the edge. Giga Bowser once again was about to breathe fire at Bowser, but then Kirby swallowed the ice pill. This caused his skin to turn blue, and he was now wearing a hat with icicles coming from the top. Kirby then inhaled and breathed out an icy wind that froze over Giga Bowser. "Now's my chance." Bowser quickly rushed Giga Bowser and gave him a running head butt. This shattered the ice Giga Bowser was trapped in and sent him toppling toward the edge of the rock.

"Pyo pyo!"

"Agreed, let's end this one now! True Power! Koopa Fire Wave!"

"Pyooooooooooooooooooo! (True Power! Blizzard Blast!) Bowser breathed out tremendous large wave of fire, and Kirby used a variation of his true power attack that had a tremendous icy wind mixed in to it. Giga Bowser inhaled the deepest breath it has taken yet, and then unleashed a fiery blast bigger than either of their attacks, and about as big as both of them combined. The two attacks met with each other and began to push back and forth with each other. The two sides haven't been showing any weakness for several minutes. The collision of two extremely large fire attacks and a blizzard attack were causing a storm of fire and ice around the rock. If it weren't for the blizzard, you would probably melt in the heat and vice versa.

"_I can't let this lousy impersonation of me to win!" _Bowser thought.

"_I must win… for my friends. AND FOR FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" _Kirby thought. Finally, the true power attacks overpowered Giga Bowser's attack. The blizzard struck first and then the fire attack hit him almost immediately afterwards. This caused Giga Bowser to get pushed backward extremely far away, but it was this shift from one extreme to the other that killed it at long last.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" Giga Bowser roared before he fell down to his knees.

"That… was a pain in the neck…" Bowser groaned.

"Pyo?"

"NO! WE CAN'T GET FOOD UNTIL WE KICK KEFKA'S BUTT YOU PINK IDIOT!" Bowser shouted.

"Pyo." He shrugged.

"Now… how do we get off of this rock?" Bowser asked.

Meanwhile…

Pit was flying along to try and find the hands. "Geez, that bird must have taken me pretty far for me to not find the hands now." Pit said. Pit looked to his right and saw a gigantic fireball flying at him. "Holy cow!" Pit flew out of the way and narrowly avoided the fireball. Pit stared as the giant fireball kept going. "I wonder where that fireball came from?" Pit asked. Suddenly, Pit felt like something flying really fast drilled him in the back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Pit felt his bleeding back and turned around and noticed Palidor behind him. "Augh… no…" Pit moaned.

"I shall not be defeated by a mere child!" Palidor exclaimed. Palidor began to stir up a lot of wind in front of him, then finally he sent it all flying forward at Pit, creating a giant wind tunnel of slicing blades of wind toward Pit.

"I can't let down… my friends…" Pit said spinning his blades around him. "True Power! Angel wing!" Pit sent the same tunnel of feathers made of light that clashed with the espers' great hurricane. Pit prayed and prayed for the attack to get through. After several minutes of prayer and several minutes of Palidor's wind attack pushing Pit's attack backward and nearly devastating Pit. But in a sudden and unexpected surge of strength, Pit's attack completely dispelled Palidor's attack.

"What! Impossible!" The attack hit Palidor and it tore through him like a hurricane would tear through a windmill. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Finally the attack finished him off and caused Palidor to disappear. Pit quickly grabbed the Opal pact ring before it fell. He then noticed that his angel wing attack was still flying forward.

"Uh-oh… I hope that doesn't do any harm." Pit said.

Meanwhile…

"I'm thinking of a number between one and ten." Crazy Hand said to Master Hand. Yes they're still in the barrier.

"Five." Master Hand said with obvious boredom in his voice.

"What! How'd you know?" Crazy Hand asked.

"That's the number you always pick!" Master Hand said reeeeeeeeeeeeeally agitated.

"Oh… well here then, pick another number…"

"Five."

"Now you're starting to scare me." Crazy Hand said. "Okay pick a number between one and ten."

"Five." Master Hand said.

"Man that is HOLY COW A GIANT FIREBALL AND VORTEX OF LIGHT ARE HEADING THIS WAY!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"Crazy Hand that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever SWEET MOTHER OF GLOVES GET DOWN!" Master Hand shouted. The two of them hugged each other (somehow.) and the giant fireball and Pit's angel wing attack struck the barrier and caused it to shatter with a violent explosion. The hands were charred black from the explosion. "Whew… that… was close." Master Hand said.

"I love explosions!" Crazy hand shouted.

"Oy…" Master Hand sighed.

Meanwhile…

DK was still lying on the ground apparently unconscious, while Terrato was creeping toward him. "Die monkey." Terrato opened his mouth wide and dived at DK. While his eyes were closed, DK gave a toothy grin and instantly sprang to his feet. DK rolled out of the way, grabbed Terrato's neck and swung the snake around and around until he hurled him in to a building. "Gah! It was a trick!"

"True Power! Earth shatter!" DK pounded the ground with unimaginable force, causing gigantic boulders to uproot around Terrato and batter him before they all came crashing back down on top of him. "Heh heh heh…" DK smirked. DK then turned around and started to lumber toward the castle.

Meanwhile…

"So… this is the castle." Wario said looking at the gates.

"Yoshi."

"Well, let's go inside!" Wario said lowering his head and shoulder. "Shoulder barge!" Wario charged forward and bashed through the doorway and didn't stop going.

"Yoshi." He sighed and started to walk in when something freakin' huge came running up and snatched him. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yoshi shouted as the thing carried him and eventually hurled him to the ground. Yoshi got up to look at his attacker. It was some kind of monster on all fours that had what could only be described as pure magical energy being breathed out of his mouth and leaking out of the small holes in his back. The back seemed to have some machine with gears and stuff inside of it. "Yoshi?"

"I am Atma… left here since birth… forgotten in the river of time… I have had an eternity to ponder things… and now I have an answer!" The beast bellowed telepathically.

Meanwhile…

Mario roasted a few monsters by throwing fireballs at them. He then did a back flip over two that tried to attack him from behind. "Take-a this!" Mario threw more fireballs and roasted them. Mario then turned around and kicked one monster in the face and then somersaulted over that monster and heel dropped another monster's head. Mario then turned around while charging up fire in his hand. "Firebrand!" Mario unleashed a larger than average firebrand attack that roasted the remaining five monsters in front of him.

"Heh… try me on for size!" Roy smirked. Roy swung his sword and launched three fireballs and roasted three monsters. Roy then turned around and horizontally slashed two monsters in half before turning back around and splitting one monster down the middle with a vertical slash. Roy then charged up his sword to prep for the remaining monsters charging at him. "Flare sword!" Roy swung his sword and caused an explosion that took out the remaining monsters.

"Mach slash!" Meta-Knight diced one monster with rapid, unseen sword slashes. Meta-Knight then turned around and did the same thing. "Tornado slash!" Meta-Knight did a horizontal slash that caused a tornado to sweep over the monsters in front of him and took them out easily. Meta-Knight then turned around and did another mach-slash on the last one. "Is this all they've got?" Meta-Knight asked.

"I hope that's not all, this is much easier than outside." Link said as he tossed a bomb in to a crowd of monsters. A few space pirates fired lasers at him, but they all bounced off of the mirror shield and took them out. Link then turned around and made three quick slashes that took out the monsters that tried to jump him.

"Ha! Just try and hit me." Sheik taunted. All the monsters instantly jumped her, but their attacks just went right through her. One monster slowly swiped its sword through her watching it as it went through her.

"?" The monster was curious. Suddenly the monsters noticed a piece of paper that had strange markings on it slowly drift to the ground from the ceiling. They all looked up and saw Sheik standing on the ceiling.

"Goodbye." The piece of paper ignited and then exploded, incinerating the monsters. Sheik then dispelled the illusion jutsu that had created that shadow illusion of her below.

"PK fire!" Ness roasted five monsters that tried to attack him from the front. Ness then turned around and knocked out one monster with his bat. Ness jumped up in to that air and did his double jump to get high above them. "PK thunder!" Ness then made the attack drop down on top of him and send him flying down toward the ground. Once he hit the ground, he sent out a tremendous shockwave that zapped all the monsters and sent them flying back.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu zipped through the crowd of monsters in a blur and knocked the ones he passed by out. Pikachu then flipped over a monster that attacked him from the front, tapped its back and shocked it in to submission. "Piiiiiiikaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu sent out a large lightning bolt that fried all the monsters and pirates in front of him.

"I'm not going to waste my time with these things." Mewtwo said. All the monsters around him attempted to jump him, but he simply stopped them in mid-air, where they stayed for a few seconds, and then fell to the ground dead. "Now let's go." Mewtwo said.

"Right." Everyone said. They all started to make their way toward the staircase when suddenly, a fairly large bipedal machine fell from the ceiling. It had an almost egg shaped body with a relatively small cannon at the head, and two large revolving cannons for arms. It had the word "GUARDIAN" on either side of the body. "Oh move it." Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue, however the machine didn't budge an inch. "What? Fine! Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo fired multiple shadow balls that all bounced off of its surface. The machine finally fired multiple blue lasers from the arm cannons rapidly and blasted Mewtwo. "Augh!"

"Sword beam!" Meta-Knight slashed his sword with enough force to send a tremendous sword beam attack at it, but it exploded harmlessly on the machine's armor. The machine then fired a missile out of the head cannon and blasted Meta-Knight. "Ahhh!"

"Let's-a team up-a Pikachu!" Mario yelled as he ran back and forth toward the machine to avoid the rapid laser fire.

"Pikachu!" The two of them jumped above the machine out of its angle. Mario began to fall toward the Guardian spinning like a drill and igniting, while Pikachu was dive bombing it covered in sparks. The two of them crashed in to the machine, but nonetheless didn't do anything to it. An electric field then activated and sent the two smashers flying off of it. "Pikaaaaaaaa!"

"Mama-miaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Fireball jutsu!" Sheik breathed out a fireball at it.

"Flaming lance!" Roy thrust his sword forward generating a stream of flame in the shape of a spearhead.

"Fire arrow!" Link launched a fire arrow with a bomb tied to it to add a little extra flare to it. The three attacks exploded and sent the machine scooting backward somewhat, but it simply walked back toward its original position and began firing on the three, knocking them backward.

"PSI rocking!" Ness fired his colorful orbs at it, only for them to bounce off. The machine then fired a missile at Ness. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The missile exploded on Ness. The machine turned toward a still knocked down Mario and began charging up the head cannon.

"Mama-mia." Mario said.

"Shoulder charge!" Wario suddenly burst in to the room through the wall and rammed the machine in the side and actually caused it to push it quite a ways before it zapped him and caused Wario to get sent flying off. "Ooooooh yeeeeaaaah." Wario said quickly standing back up and posing. "Be thankful you were saved by me! The great Wario!"

"I have-a to admit-a, you did-a good." Mario said standing back up.

"Now then… let me take care of this hunk of junk and you guys go on." Wario said.

"That seems logical." Mewtwo said.

"But that thing is crazy strong." Roy said.

"But I'm stronger!" Wario said flexing. "Now go!" Wario demanded.

"Fine." Ness said. The eight smashers quickly ran through the door and took the stairs to the next floor.

"Now I shall show you why I am the greatest!" Wario gloated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's kind of rotten of me to start several fights that I had prepared last chapter and not finish them in this chapter, but I was getting somewhat impatient with not having this chapter posted, and it was already freakishly long. The smashers aren't anywhere near done with this part of the story yet though folks. There will be more next chapter.


	95. Fight Hard

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh! This is getting annoying, soccer really takes up so much of my free time that it is not even funny. Hang on, allow me to bang my head against the wall before we start this chapter.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fight Hard

"MAMA-MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luigi was still running for his life from the now infuriated Ramuh.

"Stand and fight you coward!" Ramuh shouted while charging up lightning. "Thunder Fist!" Ramuh launched forward a blast of lightning that flew toward Luigi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi tried desperately to outrun the attack, but it finally caught up to him and sent him flying forward. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi yelled as he was sent flying straight in to a building through the wall. Ramuh looked through the hole and found various crates lying around.

"I know you're hiding in here! Thunder Fist!" Ramuh cast lightning from his staff that destroyed each of the crates until the only things left in the room were three red doors that seemed really out of place. "What is this?" Ramuh then noticed a bottle that had a label that read "Sakon's own door in a jar, good for three doors." "If this fool think he'll get away from hiding from me he is sadly mistaken." Ramuh opened the left door and…

BAM

A boxing glove attached to a spring came out and nailed Ramuh in the face. "Augh! Grrrrrrr…" Ramuh went over toward the right door and opened it and…

BAM

A boot attached to a spring came out and hit him in the face. "THAT'S IT!" Ramuh opened the middle door and…

WHAM

Ramuh was sent flying backward. "Augh!" Luigi was standing there with his hammer clutched in his hands.

"Oooohhh… I picked a bad-a place to use-a these doors-a. They open in to-a dead ends-a." Luigi moaned.

"YOU HAVE NOW BROUGHT MY FULL WRATH UPON YOU! ANY LAST WORDS!" Luigi thought for a minute, then pulled out a golden mushroom. "And just what is that fungus going to do?" Ramuh mocked.

"This-a golden mushroom-a greatly increases my-a speed." Luigi stated somewhat more confidently.

"So that you may run from me? Ha!"

"Nope-a, I'm-a going to-a defeat-a you with this-a." Luigi said. He tossed the mushroom in to his mouth. Luigi then pulled out his hammer and disappeared.

"What? That fast?" Suddenly Ramuh got nailed from behind from a hammer attack, but before he could fall forward, another hammer attack hit him from the front. "Augh, gah!" Suddenly he was feeling a barrage of heavy hammer strikes from every side. Naturally, Ramuh was getting pounded quite violently. "Argh! Gah! Doh! Oof! Ah! Augh!" Finally Luigi ran waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back, leaving a blur behind him, then he ran back at Ramuh as fast as he could. "Thundaga!" Ramuh cast a spell that caused for massive bolts of lightning to come crashing down. However Luigi was too fast even for these to hit him and he took one last mighty swing with his hammer and slammed Ramuh's face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ramuh then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Whew… I-a did it." Luigi said. He picked up the sardonyx pact ring and looked around. "Ooooohhh… I guess-a I should find-a Pichu… Mama-mia, I don't-a know if I-a want to look around here-a though." Luigi groaned. He hesitantly took a step forward and began to walk forward.

Meanwhile…

Peach really had wondered off by herself looking around the destroyed lab. "Geez… these Alliance guys sure are cruel to their members." Peach commented. Peach then wandered in to Eggman's old office. Their were various monitors, pictures of himself, and red buttons on the walls, and the desk had a few buttons as well. Compared to the rest of the lab, it hadn't taken as much damage, although it was obviously quite disarrayed. "Hmmmm… maybe I should look around here." Peach sat down at the desk and found that the computer actually worked. "Weird." Peach typed on it and found something. "Eggman's… diary?" Peach opened the file and began to read it.

"Yes! The clones are finally complete! I had decided not to clone C. Falcon and Meta-Knight because their dark selves were already on our side. The only thing that worries me now is that I could not find any data on that green guy's name. The one with the mustache… Gah! What was his name? Oh well, that won't be important for too much longer. After all, the clones are basically void of all traces of good the smashers have in them with the addition of dark magic to make them stronger." – Dr. Eggman

"This is a disaster diary! I had just received word that the smashers actually defeated my dark clones! But how did they do that? They would have to have gained an incredible amount of strength in an even more impossibly short period of time. What's worse is that the rest of the alliance will find out soon and have my head! Oh well, I'm not too worried, I'll just distract them by using one of my many robot duplicates, then use one of my two personal emergency escape hover cars that I keep hidden below this office concealed by a trap door underneath my desk. Don't ask me why I'm being so specific though. Considering the time I don't have though, my robot will have to try and upload the data collected here for future use to me. I must leave at once! Oh well, but just to show no hard feelings to Kefka, I'll leave behind my ultimate clone that I worked on in secret as a parting gift. It is time to go back to chasing that blasted Hedgehog!" – Dr. Eggman

"Well, that was helpful." Peach said. With some effort, Peach pushed the desk and revealed a trap door. Peach opened it and climbed below.

Meanwhile…

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Diddly-dee, standing in a roooooow! Big ones small ones some as big as your head!" Bowser sang with obvious boredom.

"Pyyyyyoooo…" Kirby said hypnotically. He looked at Bowser and suddenly saw a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally large lamb-shank. Kirby stood up and began to walk toward Bowser drooling.

"Uuuuhhh… Kirby?"

"Pyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Kirby pulled out a knife and fork and began to chase after Bowser.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Bowser began running around the rock in circles trying to avoid the hungry pink guy chasing him.

Meanwhile…

Ganondorf was floating in the air barely conscious. That last attack from Bahamut was pushing him to his limits. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

"I… don't… care… how… strong… you are…" Ganondorf began to say with a heavy breath. "I SHALL DESTROY YOU!" Ganondorf yelled. Ganondorf then made his sword appear in purple flames. "Face the sword of darkness!" Ganondorf swung the sword horizontally and sent a slicing wave of dark magic flying toward Bahamut. Bahamut blocked the attack with his wing and then flew forward. Ganondorf flew forward as well with his sword ready to strike. Ganondorf swung the sword and cut Bahamut right underneath the chin.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARff!" Bahamut grabbed Ganondorf and hurled him in to the nearest rock. "Meteor!" Bahamut then cast a spell that caused several gigantic meteors flying toward Ganondorf.

"No you don't!" Ganondorf leaped and landed on one meteor. He then jumped off of it and began slicing any meteors in his way in half with his sword, and the pieces would explode after being cut for some unknown reason. Ganondorf finally landed on one meteor, jumped off of it, sliced another meteor, and drew his fist back. "Warlock Punch!" Ganondorf threw forward a ridiculously powerful punch covered in a black aura that hit Bahamut square in the skull.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Bahamut slammed in to a medium sized rock and struggled to get back up. Ganondorf was standing on the rock right behind Bahamut's head and was holding his foot straight up in the air as steam was coming from it.

"Volcano Kick!" Ganondorf slammed his foot down on top of Bahamut's head and caused a massive explosion that caused the rock they were on to shatter and send Bahamut flying downward in to the void.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Bahamut roared in pain, but managed to spread his massive wings to catch himself. He then began to fly back up toward Ganondorf charging up another attack in his mouth.

"I… will not lose to you!" Ganondorf growled and flew straight down toward Bahamut.

"Mega-Flare!" Bahamut breathed out a tremendous heat wave toward Ganondorf. The wave made contact with Ganondorf, but he pressed on and kept flying toward Bahamut through the wave of extreme heat.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… I… I… I WILL SURVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Ganondorf changed his angle somewhat and went right past Bahamut's head. He then plunged his sword in to Bahamut's back and continued to fly past Bahamut, leaving a deep cut that glowed with intense light as he went.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Bahamut let out one more ear-piercing roar before his body glowed with intense light and exploded. Ganondorf held out his hand and caught the diamond pact ring.

"Heh… I… did it…" Ganondorf panted while smiling. Ganondorf looked around and saw the rock with the fortress on it way off in the distance. "I guess I better start moving." Ganondorf said as he began to fly toward it.

Meanwhile…

Marth and Odin were doing just what they were doing when we left them in the last chapter, dashing past each other and slashing at each other. Marth then pulled a surprise move and turned around and slashed at the air and caused a blade of compressed air to fly toward Odin. "What!" Odin got hit by the attack but shook it off nonetheless and charged forward and thrust his lance in to Marth's abdomen.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Marth gasped in pain. Marth was forced to the ground and nearly got impaled a second time. "Okay, that's it!" Marth prepped a slash and looked as though he were charging up a shield breaker attack.

"No you don't! Atom Edge!" Odin charged forward with his ultimate attack.

"True Power! Armor destroyer!" Marth did an upward slash that sent an unbelievably massive blade of wind that collided with the Atom Edge attack. Odin was running against it with his lance fending off the wind and trying desperately to push back against the attack. But the true power attack was too strong and was slowly pushing him backward.

"I… will… not… lose to you!" Odin shouted. But to his great surprise, the attack destroyed his lance. "NO!" The wind blade went on to shatter Odin's armor and cleave him in two. But before you could see what he looked like under the armor. (The world will never know!) His body and his steed vanished, leaving behind the amethyst pact ring. Marth walked up to the ring and picked it up.

"Well, that… wasn't… too hard… I guess…" Marth said between breaths.

Meanwhile…

Fox and Falco were laying face down on the ground with Tritoch flying above them. Fox began to reminisce.

Flashback…

Fox and Falco were on a flight drill in their Arwings. Peppy, Krystal, and Slippy were monitoring their drill. "Excellent Fox! You're doing great." Krystal complimented.

"Thanks Krystal." Fox said coming out of his somersault/barrel roll.

"That's nothing! Watch this!" Falco began barrel rolling, U-turned and then U-turned again in quick succession. "How do you like me now?" Falco bragged.

"Falco! Something's on the radar!" Peppy said urgently.

"What is that?" Fox said. He could see it now. "It looks like a…"

"A glove?" Slippy finished.

"Pardon the interruption, but I came to ask a question."

"Who are you?" Falco asked.

"I am Master Hand. You see… I'm looking for strong fighters to come and compete. I was wondering if you two would be interested?"

"Why would you want us?" Fox asked.

"Because, the purpose behind this is to prove to my family that you, and several others very very unlike you can interact peacefully by fighting in friendly competition. Battles for honor and so much more on the highest caliber." Master Hand said. "So… what do you say?"

"I don't know…" Fox said.

"Sounds fun! I'll join!" Falco said.

"Before you decide… why do you want to become stronger?" Master Hand asked.

"To… make my father proud." Fox said.

"To be the best." Falco said.

"But… I can't just leave…" Fox started to say.

"Fox… you should go." Krystal suddenly said.

"What? But… Krystal I…" Fox started to say once again.

"If it really is for a greater good, then you should go… but please do come back on occasion." Krystal said.

"Alright… I'll go with you then." Fox said to Master Hand.

"And so will I." Falco said.

"Good then… let's be off." Master Hand said.

Back to the battle scene…

Tritoch was glowing with an intense magical aura, preparing for another attack. To its surprise though, Fox's body moved. "Ugh… that… hurt…" Fox said as he stood back up and started at Tritoch. Fox looked to the side. Falco was out cold. "Oh great… well, time to kick your scaled butt!" Fox said. His whole body began to ignite. His tail became covered in flames that made the shape of a longer, flaming tail.

"It matters not! You can not defeat me!" Tritoch said. He swung his tail at Fox. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed Falco and ran off to avoid getting crushed. Fox then ran back and jumped high enough to land a powerful kick to Tritoch's face.

"Hiyah!" Fox shouted before landing.

"Oh! Thundaga!" Tritoch cast a powerful lightning spell that Fox avoided by zipping out of the way.

"Let me up the ante a little bit." Fox said. The flames on his body intensified and Fox created two extra flaming tails. "Now I'm getting serious." Fox zipped toward Tritoch even faster than before and jumped at his face.

"No you don't!" Tritoch moved its head to the side and Fox about smacked in to the wall of the building behind Tritoch. But Fox landed on the wall like Spiderman and quickly jumped back toward Tritoch before he slid down the wall. This time Tritoch slammed him with his tail to knock him to the side.

"Whoa!" Fox slammed in to the ground and skidded on his side for some ways before doing a bunch of barrel flips and landing back on his feet.

"Tri-dazer!" Tritoch cast that same attack with raining fire, bolts of lightning and a blizzard. Fox's flaming aura was somewhat protecting him, but he was still taking a lot of damage.

"Augh! I'll have to… take… my chances!" Fox focused inward and this time created a fourth tail. But to his surprise, he wasn't feeling any burning. "I guess… discovering my true power is helping this out." Fox then got on all fours and disappeared. Tritoch saw this and decided to fly off. He spread his wings and started to fly at ultra high speeds. Tritoch finally saw Fox running on all fours at incredible speeds.

"So he may be fast, but I am still stronger!" Tritoch dived at Fox and missed him and instead burrowed in to the ground. Fox decided to play in smart and keep running, when all of a sudden Tritoch burst from the ground right under him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" The beak nailed Fox and Tritoch quickly cast a spell as he flew back in to the air.

"Thundaga!" Fox didn't recover in time to avoid the attack and as a result was zapped very badly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ha! No match for me!" Tritoch said. "Time to end this! Tri-dazer!" Tritoch cast yet another tri-elemental blitz.

"Time to… try… that attack…" Fox said weakly. "True Power! Nine-tailed fire fox!" Fox flared up and nine flaming tails appeared behind him. He then leaped at Tritoch and blazed through the attack.

"What! NO!" Tritoch got nailed in the chest and Fox burned straight through him, leaving an unsightly hole through Tritoch. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tritoch then disappeared in a flash of light just as soon as Fox's flames disappeared. The Garnet pact ring and Fox hit the ground hard. Fox had signs of burning on his body.

"Oooooooohhh… Man if I had kept that up for too much longer I, I don't think I'd be walking for a while… still hurts… ow…" Fox groaned. He weakly stood back up, picked up the Garnet pact ring, and somehow managed to pick up Falco. Fox turned around and began to limp toward the castle.

Meanwhile…

Orthros' tentacles were slowly reaching for the unconscious and burnt Ice Climbers. "It's time for lunch!" Orothros exclaimed he grabbed the two of them, dangled Popo over his mouth, and dangled Nana over Typhon's mouth. Nana opened her eyes at that instant and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Blizzard!" Nana blew out icy wind from both her palms at Typhon and Orthros.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Typhon groaned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Cold!" Orthros dropped them both and once Popo hit the ground, he woke up.

"Ow… that drop hurt." Popo said.

"Let's not waste any more time! We've got to help the others!" Nana said.

"Right, with me Nana!" Popo said. Nana hopped on Popo's shoulders and the two of them both stuck both of their hands out.

"What are they doing?" Orthros asked.

"Great Blizzard!" The two of them both shot out icy wind from their palms that combined together to form one fairly large blast of icy wind.

"Oh man! This is going to smart!" Orthros said and tried desperately to run away.

"Grooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Both Orthros and Typhon became completely frozen over. The two of them now resembled icicles, and each were in rather humorous poses.

"Whew… those guys were annoying." Nana said.

"You've got that right." Popo said back to her. "Come on, let's go." Popo said.

"Okay." Nana and Popo turned toward the castle and made a break for it.

Meanwhile…

"Yoshi!"

"Firaga!" Atma cast a spell that caused a large ball of fire to drop down and hit Yoshi. Thankfully, Yoshi avoided the attack in time to avoid a major burn.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi ran toward Atma, then he rolled in to an egg an began to roll toward Atma.

"Quake!" Atma created a moving fissure that moved toward Yoshi as Yoshi rolled right toward it. The rocks rising from the fissure battered Yoshi mercilessly, but Yoshi still managed to roll on and slam Atma in the face. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi then popped out of the egg and began to flutter kick Atma's face rapidly. "Yooooshi!" Yoshi finished with a stronger kick with both feet. Yoshi flipped once in mid-air and landed on his feet.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhh!" Atma charged at Yoshi in full fury. Yoshi desperately tried to jump out of the way, but instead got slammed by Atma's tail.

"Wah!" Yoshi cried as he was slammed in to the ground.

"Cleansweep!" Atma created a tsunami that washed over Yoshi and began carrying him away.

"Yoooooooooooooooooooshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Yoshi's body was being battered by the waves as they carried him until they finally slammed him in to the side of a building. "Heh…heh…heh…" Yoshi panted heavily. He struggled to stand back up, and then turned to face Atma. "Yoshi!" Yoshi pulled out a yellow shell from under his saddle and swallowed it. "Yoooooooooooooooshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Yoshi stomped the ground and caused a medium magnitude tremor.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooaaaaaaaaaar!" The tremor seemed to focus on Atma's position since the violent shaking was coursing through his body and causing damage to him.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi laid several eggs and threw them one at a time at Atma in quick succession.

"Grah! Doh! Argh!" Each egg exploded in Atma's face until finally he moved out of the way of the last few and spun around and slammed Yoshi in the side with his massive tail.

"Yoshi!" skid across the ground quite a ways before standing back up. Yoshi saw Atma running toward him and quickly jumped backward to avoid getting crushed under one of Atma's massive, fingered paws. However Atma didn't give up the attack and he continued to pursue Yoshi and attempt to crush him. "Yosh!" Yoshi finally did a flutter jump, narrowly avoiding a quick swing of Atma's tail. "Yoooooooooooshi!" Yoshi performed a ground pound, added with the effects of the yellow shell, this caused a much more massive tremor than before.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Atma yelled, finally ceasing its attack, Yoshi then leaped at Atma and then landed a yellow shell powered kick in its face. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR! FLARE STAR!" Atma cast a spell that created a large sphere in front of him that resembled a star.

"Yoshi?" Then the stare began releasing tremendous waves of heat in all directions. Atma was unaffected by this, but Yoshi… "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yoshi yelped in pain. Yoshi collapsed on the ground in intense pain, as Atma began to give off a yellow glow.

Meanwhile…

"Grah! Take this you stupid piece of metal!" Wario threw a few punches at the Guardian before it set off the electric field to knock Wario away. "Wah!" the Guardian then began to rapidly fire lasers out of both cannons at Wario. "Whoa!" Wario rolled out of the way and began running in circles to avoid this rapid fire until finally, when the attack stopped, Wario turn and ran for the Guardian. "Shoulder barge!" Wario rammed it full force, but unfortunately got blasted by a missile at point blank. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Wario hit the wall hard.

"Included battle program. Orthros battle program included." A robotic voice from the Guardian said.

"What's an Orthros?" Wario asked. The Guradian's revolving cannons on the arm retracted and a giant mechanical tentacle painted purple came out of each one. Then six holes opened up from the top of the Guardian's body and each one had a tentacle come out of it. "Oh great." One tentacle lunged at Wario and pierced the stone floor once it missed. Then the other tentacles began to lash out at Wario. "Whoa!" Each tentacle made an attempt to impale him, but failed to do so and instead pierced the stone walls and floor. "Grrrrrrrrr… I can't get close with all of these things!" Wario yelled in frustration. Finally one tentacle sideswiped him sent him flying a few feet. "Whoa!"

"Eject, ink." The cannon on the main body then squirt out a bunch of ink on the floor where Wario landed and caused him to go sliding.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" BAM Wario hit the wall hard and all the tentacles lunged at him at once. "Whoa!" Wario quickly rolled out of the way, but one tentacle actually hit his shoulder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Okay, this thing is making me mad!" Wario pulled out the tentacle, and then ripped it right off of the Guardian's body. Wario then used it to tie up four of the other tentacles so that he could rip them out.

"Entwine! Entwine!" One of the remaining tentacles wrapped itself around Wario and even he couldn't break free of the hold.

"Hey! Let me go!" Wario demanded. The other two tentacles were looming above him, ready to pierce him. "Wah! Must… get… got it!" Wario managed to get one arm free, and in his hand, he was holding some helmet that looked like a blue dragonhead. "Dragon Helmet!" Wario put it on, and the helmet's eyes opened. "Eat dragon fire!" The helmet then spit out two fireballs that burned the two tentacles to a crisp before using another fireball to burn a spot off in the tentacle holding him, causing it to fall off of the Guardian and let him go.

"Returning to normal battle program." The Guardian then caused its normal weapons to reappear. The Guardian then started to open fire with lasers, missile, basically everything it had except for the kitchen sink.

"Ha! That is no match for the might of my dragon helmet!" The helmet inhaled and then breathed out a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally big fireball that cancelled out all of the attacks the Guardian threw at him until finally the fireball connected with the Guardian and exploded. "Ha! Did these alliance guys really think that some stupid machine was a match for me?" Wario gloated. The smoke cleared and the Guardian was standing there with the armor somewhat scorched, but otherwise still quite able to move. "Oh why don't you just give up?"

"Included battle program. Battle program included." A slot opened up beneath the head cannon and nothing else happened.

"Huh?" The slot then began shooting out knives and swords that spun through the air like shuriken rapidly. "Whoa!" Wario began running in circles to avoid this barrage of knives and swords that pierced the walls deeply whenever they hit the walls. Unfortunately, the Guardian was getting more accurate each second and finally managed to hit Wario across the back. "Agh! Alright, time to use what's left of my Dragon Helmet's flames." Wario jumped over the next knife and the helmet inhaled deeply. The dragon helmet then breathed out a stream of fire that enveloped the mighty machine. "Ha! Serves you right!" Wario gloated.

"Tapping potion formula now. Recovery of damages underway, returning to normal battle program." The scorches and burns in the armor then began to recede as the Guardian tapped its potion reserve somewhere inside of it.

"No!" Wario ran up and while it was recovering, he tried to lift it up, but it was no use, the machinery inside was way too heavy. The machine then once again blasted him with a missile. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Then while Wario was flying through the air, the machine opened fired with lasers. Wario stood back up slowly, severely burnt and breathing heavily. "You're… asking for it…" Wario pulled out a cap made of metal and put it on and his body then turned entirely in to metal. "Metal Wario!" Wario then ran forward. The machine opened fired on him, but the lasers simply bounced off the surface and occasionally came back to hit it, and the missiles did absolutely no harm whatsoever. Metal Wario then used a metal powered punch that knocked the thing off balance and then continued to hit it with a barrage of punches until. "Shoulder barge!" The attack sent the Guardian skidding back several feet in to a wall. Just in time since the cap wore off. "Ha!"

"Included battle program, air force battle program included. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The front cannon opened up and then unleashed a humongous beam of energy on Wario.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile…

"I just heard a huge explosion. Do you think Wario's okay?" Roy asked.

"He's-a too stubborn to-a just-a die." Mario said. "He'll-a be fine-a."

"Yeah, I guess that's tr- whoa!" Ness started to say, but then a trapdoor opened up beneath him.

"Ness!" Link shouted and tried to grab him, but the door closed back too quickly. "Well that's just great." Link commented.

"How… troubling." Mewtwo simply stated.

"Well, there's only one door, let's take it. We'll have to find Ness later." Zelda said.

"Hmmm… something's… not right." Meta-Knight said looking around.

"Pika!" Everyone jumped away from where they were standing as Pikachu said it just in time to avoid a blast of fire.

"Where did that come from?" Roy asked. Everyone looked up and saw some gigantic red creature that had magnificent wings, a snake-like tail, a gigantic axe, and two extra hands.

"I am the soul of Poltergeist, Goddess of fire. None shall pass here." Poltergeist said.

"Chuuuuuuuuuu…" Pikachu growled with sparks in emitting from his face.

"You-a sure?" Mario asked.

"Pika." He nodded confidently.

"No time to argue, we have to go." Mewtwo said.

"Right." Meta-Knight said. The other six made a break for the door.

"I said none shall pass!" Poltergeist cast another large fireball at the six of them. Meta-Knight turned around and drew his sword, he swung at the fireball, stopping it from attacking his friends, but it blasted him backward with tremendous force.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Meta-Knight flew in to a hole in the wall and disappeared.

"Meta-Knight!" Zelda yelled.

"Come on!" Link pulled Zelda through the door just in time.

Meanwhile…

Ness stood back up on his feet. "Man… where am I?" Ness asked. He looked around and saw nothing but cold tile ground. "This is weird." Ness said. Ness then felt someone's presence and turned around. "And who are you?" He was looking at something that resembled a demon.

"I am the soul of Doom, Goddess of Ice. I shall freeze your soul!" Doom exclaimed.

"Oh great." Ness sighed.

Meanwhile…

Meta-Knight spread his wings and caught himself in mid-air. He looked around. "This is a strange room." Meta-Knight said. He was still in the castle since there were those same stone walls, but there was no floor whatsoever. To make matters worse, the hole he fell through was no where to be seen. "Now how will I find the rest of the smashers…" Meta-Knight wondered. Meta-Knight turned around and what he saw surprised him. There was a many-winged woman standing on what looked like another woman's stone head. "And… you are?"

"I am the soul of Goddess. As the Goddess of thunder, I shall cast my judgment upon you!" Goddess exclaimed.

Meanwhile…

C. Falcon and Deathborn were still on the same rock they were on in the last two chapters. The two of them were now throwing punches and kicks covered in either intense flames or equally intense energy. Every time the fists or kicks collided it would send out shockwaves of flames and energy. The intensity of the whole battle and the magnitude of the attacks thrown at each other were thick, thick enough to try and cut it with a chainsaw. C. Falcon performed a quick uppercut that was only countered by a quick gut punch. "Knee thrust!" C. Falcon threw his knee forward and sent Deathborn flying backward. Deathborn however teleported right behind C. Falcon and then kicked him in the back of the head. The two of them then grappled their arms with each other, C. Falcon's arms igniting and Deathborn's arms glowing, pouring their energy in to the pushes.

"Just give… it… up…" Deathborn said.

"No…way!" The space between them suddenly exploded from the energy those two were putting in to their pushes and they jumped backward to catch their breath. Both were covered in bruises and burns and both were breathing heavily.

"No… more… games!" Deathborn yelled. "Teleport blitz!" Deathborn teleported and then reappeared right behind C. Falcon and landed a strong punch to the back of his head. Deathborn then began to teleport all around C. Falcon and punch him or kick him each time in rapid succession, each attack occurring n the blink of an eye.

"Agh! Gah! Ragh!" C. Falcon was desperately trying to shield himself from these attacks, but it was no good. C. Falcon then finally started throwing flaming punches and kicks everywhere at completely unseen speeds, finally making contact with Deathborn's face.

"Agh!"

"Falcon Punch!" C. Falcon then delivered a falcon punch that pinned Deathborn to the ground and shattered it beneath him. Deathborn quickly teleported out of the way of another Falcon punch just in time to see it completely destroy the ground he was previously laying on. "Death fist!"

"Falcon punch!" C. Falcon threw a fist that made contact with Deathborn's death fist and the two attacks met and exploded with equal force, sending them both nearly flying off the rock. The two regained their footing and charged at each other once again. The two clashed once again, creating yet another sonic boom. "I… won't give up!"

"Then you'll die a fool!" Deathborn teleported them both high above the air and he slammed C. Falcon toward the ground while up there. Deathborn then teleported back to the ground below C. Falcon and kneeled on one knee. C. Falcon was flying toward Deathborn full force from his previous blow. Deathborn then spun around, leaned forward and used his hands for support, and thrust one foot straight up in to the air and straight in to C. Falcon's gut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" C. Falcon collapsed to the ground and began to cough up blood.

"Ha ha ha… now it is time for you to die." Deathborn began to charge up a large sphere of energy. C. Falcon, through what seemed to be sheer willpower alone, stood back up. "True… power… SOARING FALCON!" C. Falcon ran forward with all his might and created the image of a giant flaming falcon with its wings spread wide open covering him. Deathborn unleashed the gigantic sphere of energy, C. Falcon

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ran right through it and kept going.

"NO! That's not possibllllllllllllllllllllllllllle!" Deathborn shouted as C. Falcon collided in to him. When the flames cleared, Deathborn was nowhere to be seen and C. Falcon was lying on the ground.

"Heh… how do…you like me… now…" C. Falcon asked before losing consciousness.

Meanwhile…

Ridley flew down to the crater he made when he blasted Samus with all of his attacks. His mechanical eyes peered and saw nothing. "Finally, that thorn in my side for so long is finally- AUGH!" Ridley suddenly got blasted from behind. Samus was standing behind him with her arm cannon pointed at him.

"Did you really think I'd be that easy Ridley?" Samus asked. "I'm far from finished."

"Fine then… Let's go!" Ridley said, spreading his wings wide open.

Meanwhile…

The other five smashers were now in some circular room that had decorative pillars and statues of Kefka around the room. "Man… what a complete lack of taste." Roy said.

"I agree." Link said.

"Show yourself." Mewtwo said.

"Huh?" The other smashers turned and looked at him. And then they heard the sound of heavy armor. They all turned around and saw…

"So… you really are alive. I thought you would have died when I cleaved your ship's bridge in two." The Black Knight said in a rather blasé manner.

"You!" Roy growled, drawing his sword.

"I cannot let you go any further. I will stop you here." The Black Knight said.

"Leave this to me guys." Roy said drawing his sword.

"Wait a minute-a! We-a already had to-a leave behind-a Wario, Pikachu, Meta-Knight, and-a Ness. We can't-a just leave you behind." Mario said.

"You can and you will! I've got a score to settle with this guy." Roy said through gritted teeth.

"Come on." Mewtwo said. Everyone except for Mewtwo seemed to hesitate, but nonetheless, they still all go through the door behind the Black Knight, who mysteriously doesn't try to stop them.

"Oh well, this means I get to dual you again. I wonder… if you really could have improved in such short time." The Black Knight said.

"You have no idea." Roy said confidently.

"This time I intend to make sure that you shall stay dead." The Black Knight said while drawing his own sword.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I am aware of the obvious loose ends about certain characters in this chapter. Don't worry about it though, you'll learn about them NEXT CHAPTER!


	96. Confrontations

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Be very very quiet, I'm typing this during school. So just pray that I don't get busted. And any fans of the One Piece anime/manga should check out Game2002's newest fanfic Legend of the Triforce. And if any of you liked A World Embroiled in Chaos or A World Deep in Disorder Biggoron's got a new story out called Hyrule's Final War that will follow some of the same concepts.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Ron Host and the story itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confrontations

"Firaga!" Poltergeist cast a spell that caused a giant ball of fire to come falling down toward Pikachu. Pikachu narrowly avoided the attack.

"Piiiikaaaaaachuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu launched a lightning bolt at Poltergeist. Poltergeist however, snaked out of the way of that attack in mid-flight. Poltergeist then swung that gigantic axe it carries at Pikachu and sent out several pieces of metal.

"Shrapnel!" Pikachu darted back and forth, but to no avail since quite a number of pieces hit him.

"Piiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pikachu was unfortunately sent flying backward and in to the wall by this attack.

"Stop!" Poltergeist then raised a hand to cast another spell.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked around and found the area around him glowing with strange light, Pikachu got up and started to move but... "Pik!" Pikachu suddenly found himself completely unable to move, he was left in a pose where he was lunging forward with only one of his back feet keeping him on the ground.

"Blaster!" Poltergeist then sent a tremendous blast of energy toward Pikachu. Pikachu tried desperately to move, Pikachu finally moved one toe with tremendous mental effort and fell over on to his side. The blast narrowly missed him and hit the wall behind him. The shock from falling over allowed Pikachu to move a little bit and he slowly stood back up. "Impressive for such a small creature. But You shall be vanquished nonetheless." Poltergeist said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu launched a small lightning bolt at Poltergeist that it didn't see coming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Poltergeist moaned in pain from just this one bolt.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu smiled devilishly at this. "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaa chu chu chu chu!" Pikachu began launching lightning bolts rapidly at Poltergeist.

"No! It's learned my weakness!" Poltergeist began to snake around the room while flying quickly to avoid getting zapped. "Aero!" Poltergeist managed to find time to cast a spell that stirred up a tornado around Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu suddenly found himself being tossed around getting cut by the winds. "Piiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pikachu yelled as he was getting slashed at.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrragh!" Poltergeist took one gigantic swing with its axe narrowly missed slicing Pikachu, unfortunately, Pikachu did get slammed by the broadside of the axe.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He screamed as he went flying in to the wall.

Meanwhile…

"PK Thunder!" Ness used his PK thunder attack to attack Doom. Doom simply moved out of the way.

"Blizzaga!" Doom cast a spell that caused gigantic icicles to burst from the ground around Ness.

"PSI magnet!" Thankfully, since this was a magic attack, Ness' PSI magnet made this attack completely useless. "Ha! Is that all you've got? PSI paralyze!" Ness fired a white beam that made contact with Doom. Instead of being completely paralyzed though, it simply seemed to have a harder time moving.

"Ha! That won't work so well on me! Absolute 0!" Doom suddenly cast a spell that caused the temperature around the area to drop drastically. Ness found himself unable to move due to the sheer cold.

"What… is… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly the cold snap caused immense pain to Ness to the point where his knees buckled and he couldn't stand. Doom took this chance and slammed its fist in to Ness to crush him against the ground.

"PK… FIRE!" Ness used a PK fire attack that sent more bolts of fire out than ever at Doom and Doom burst in to intense flames.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Not Fire!" Doom shouted. Ness stood back up and snapped his fingers in both his hands.

"PK rapid fire!" Ness began throwing bolts of fire from both his hands alternatively at a rapid pace at Doom with sheer determination in his eyes. "You're going down!"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Doom suddenly got a surge of strength. "Force Field!" Doom cast a spell that apparently nullified Ness' fire attack. Doom then lunged forward and grabbed Ness.

"Oh snap." Ness groaned. Doom slammed Ness in to the ground and had him pinned to the ground by its palm, which was beginning to glow with blue light.

"Blizzaga!" Doom cast that same spell directly from its palm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile…

"Thundaga!" Goddess cast a spell that caused four tremendous bolts of lightning to descend to attack Meta-Knight. Being the master swordsman that he is, Meta-Knight focused energy to his sword, raised the sword so that the lightning would strike it, and then almost immediately thrust his sword forward and shot a large blast of lightning at Goddess, who was completely unharmed by it. In fact, she seemed refreshed by the attack.

"Well, at least now I know to send the attack elsewhere." Meta-Knight said. Meta-Knight wasted no more time and flew forward with his sword ready to strike Goddess. "Mach-slash!" Meta-Knight slashed at Goddess rapidly, who took the attack without any resistance. Meta-Knight finally stopped the attack. "Why did she…?"

"Love token!" Meta-Knight suddenly saw the image of hearts in front of him. Meta-Knight found himself unable to stay focused on Goddess.

"Uuuuuuuggggghhhh… Mach-slash! Ugh!" Meta-Knight didn't attack Goddess, instead, he slashed himself with his sword an unbelievable number of times. "Ugh… I've, got to watch for that." Meta-Knight said.

"Quasar!" Goddess cast some spell that caused rays of energy to go flying toward Meta-Knight. Meta-Knight positioned his sword to deflect these beams, but they passed right through his sword and hit him instead.

"Ah!" Meta-Knight was so badly hurt by this attack that he stopped flapping his wings and fell below. Goddess looked down below to see if the job was truly finished. "Rapid sword beam!" Small sword beam slashes from Meta-Knight suddenly came from the darkness below and began to pelt Goddess mercilessly.

"Ugh!" Goddess groaned while being hit by each beam. Meta-Knight then came up out of the darkness with hard to imagine speeds with his sword glowing brightly.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyah!" Meta-Knight did an upward slash that directly slashed Goddess and at the same time sent out a large sword beam that pushed Goddess backward a great distance until she hit the wall and the beam exploded. "Huh…huh…huh…" Meta-Knight breathed heavily. "I…guess… that's… that…" Meta-Knight said.

"Thundaga!" Goddess cast another thundaga spell, that Meta-Knight redirected with his sword once again and this time sent the bolt straight through the wall, leaving an unsightly hole that quickly repaired itself. "Thundaga!" This time Meta-Knight didn't have time to redirect the attack and got zapped by the attack full force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Flash Rain!" The area became cloudy and rainy, when numerous bolts of lightning crashed down on Meta-Knight.

Meanwhile…

Pit was now just above the massive rock with Kefka's fortress. "Finally, made it." Pit sighed in relief.

"Pit! You're okay." Came Ganondorf's voice.

"Oh! Ganondorf, it's a relief to see you're alright." Pit said. Ganondorf was still badly burnt from his last battle and stared at Pit with a "Define alright" look. "Sorry."

"Oh well, let's… LOOK OUT!" Ganondorf suddenly shouted. The two of them got zapped by a bolt of lightning that seemed to come from nowhere.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" They both screamed with a lot of vibration in their voice before they fell to the ground and hit the ground with a large THUD. "Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhh…" They both groaned.

Meanwhile…

"Where the heck did Peach go?" Snake asked while looking around. Finally he wandered in to Eggman's office and noticed the trap door. "Hmmm… guess she went this way." Snake jumped down in to the hole instead of taking the ladder and landed perfectly on his toes so he would reduce the noise his landing made. Snake looked around the dark and surprisingly cold room. "Peach? Are you down here?" Snake asked fairly loudly. All he got in response was…

"Take that!" Peach's voice came from some distance.

"Oh great." Snake ran down further in to the dark room until… "Huh?" Snake saw Peach fighting some completely blue colored lady that was breathing out ice and casting ice spells at Peach.

"Blizzara!" Fairly large ice spikes came out of the ground to impale Peach, but thankfully missed. Peach responded by throwing a turnip at whoever this was.

"Just who the heck are you?" Peach asked right before throwing the turnip with all her strength.

"I am Shiva, Esper of ice and powered by the tethe'allen spirit of ice." Shiva said showing the ring on her finger that had the sapphire pact ring on it. "Now face my icy breath!" Shiva inhaled deeply and then exhaled a tremendous blizzard.

"Whoa!" Peach opened her parasol and ducked behind it. The sheer cold around her was slowly icing her over, but all and all Peach was remaining relatively unharmed. Peach stood back up and brushed off the ice that was on her body and then looked at Shiva with a new fire in her eyes. "Try this on for size!" Peach then pulled a bomb out and then hurled it waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay up in to the air.

"What's this?" Shiva asked. Suddenly the bomb split in to a countless number of bombs that began to rain down on top of Shiva and explode. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Finally the last bomb created a gigantic explosion that would have incinerated just about any opponent. However Peach realized that it couldn't be that easy.

"Try this!" Peach ran toward the smoke and pulled out her frying pan.

"Blizzaga!" Shiva cast a spell that caused a tremendous ice stalagmite to burst from the ground beneath Peach. Peach thankfully stood on the frying pan and she merely balanced on the tip of the stalagmite. "What?" Peach then slid down the ice stalagmite and began twirling around.

"Peach bomber!" Peach used the momentum gained from sliding and spinning and rocketed forward and slammed her rear end in to Shiva to cause a large explosion that sent Shiva flying back in to the wall.

"Cure" Shiva cast a spell that healed her injuries somewhat.

"I've got to end this now." Peach said as she kneeled on her knees and started to pray. "True Power! Prayer to the stars!" Peach flung her arms to the side and held them there as star shaped meteors fell from the sky to home in on Shiva. The impact of the meteors caused a whole lot of dust to go flying up. It seemed as though Shiva met a really early end.

"Gem Dust!" Suddenly a fierce blizzard blew in from nowhere and started to batter Peach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peach yelled in pain. Shiva was holding her hands out in front of her as if she where holding water, and a small blue light was shining right above her open hands. Finally, the blizzard stopped and the light disappeared. However Peach collapsed on the ground.

"Sorry, but your attack missed." Shiva said. Shiva held her hand above her head ready to strike down Peach when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. "AH!"

"Hold it right there… you're not hurting her on my watch." Snake said to Shiva pointing a gun at Shiva giving her that hard piercing stare. "Now, either stand down and let us be on our way or I'll have to destroy you myself." Snake threatened.

"Blizzaga!"

"I guess we'll do this the hard way." Snake said as he back-flipped out of the way of a gigantic icicle that burst from the ground.

Meanwhile…

Mario, Link, Zelda, and Mewtwo continued to climb up seemingly endless stairs for the longest time with absolutely no resistance whatsoever. "This is-a strange." Mario finally said. "You'd-a think someone would have-a attacked us by now-a."

"Indeed… this is strange." Mewtwo said.

"Why do I have the vaguest impression that we're going the wrong way?" Link asked.

"This… almost feels like we're being led on." Zelda said. The group of four finally found a door. Mewtwo flared up his hands with purple flames, Link drew his sword, Zelda's hands began to glow with magical energy, and Mario flared up his right hand and cautiously opened the door with the other hand. The four finally opened the door all the way and either put away their equipment or powered down and just stared. They walked in to an area that looked like a desert almost. The stone floor was only visible in patches and their was plenty of sand and marble columns that either fell over or look like they're ready to fall over. The most disturbing thing about this room was the fact that it was reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy big.

"What… is this…?" Mewtwo asked. "If we were climbing up the tower, we wouldn't encounter a room this large."

"We weren't… look behind us." Link said. Everyone turned around and indeed, the stairs would now be going up from the room he or she were in. "We were going downstairs the whole time." Link groaned.

"But-a that's not-a possible. The-a stairs looked-a like they were-a going up. And we-a felt like we were-a also climbing up-a." Mario said.

"Hmmmmmm…" Zelda was pondering for a second when… "Look out! Nayru's love!" Zelda cast her barrier spell just when a tremendous gust of wind blew over them. Nayru's love was protecting them, but the sand and even pieces of marble pillar went flying through the air thanks to this wind. Finally the winds stopped just as suddenly as they came and Zelda put down the barrier. The four of them stared ahead from where the gust seemed to come from. "Come out now." Zelda demanded.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm…" Came a sinister chuckle that seemed to come from all directions. This laugh was all too familiar with Link and Zelda. "Very perceptive to realize that I was here Zelda." Suddenly, a figure slowly rose up from the ground like something coming out of a puddle of disgusting ooze. The figure finally took the shape of none other than Orochimaru. "And to think, all it took to bring you here was a simple genjutsu."

"YOU!" Link said angrily drawing his sword.

"Isn't-a he that-a Orochimaru guy you-a two told us about-a." Mario asked while getting in a fighting stance.

"He is, I got that from their minds." Mewtwo said staring at Orochimaru intently. However Zelda stuck out an arm in front of everyone.

"Leave him to me." Zelda said.

"What? Zelda it's too dangerous." Link protested.

"You guys don't have a lot of time to spare. You need to find Kefka quickly. I'll handle him." Zelda said more firmly.

"She's-a right Link. We don't-a have any more-a time to lose-a." Mario said.

"Let's go Link!" Mewtwo demanded.

"Be careful…" Link said softly.

"I…" Zelda started to say when Link grabbed her and kissed her in the lips and Zelda didn't try to fight back and they both continued to passionately kiss each other. "I will." Zelda said more confidently when they finally stopped kissing. Mewtwo grabbed Mario and Link, focused, and then teleported out of the room.

"How touching." Orochimaru said mockingly. "Too bad you won't be able to see him again." Orochimaru said licking his lips.

"You're wrong…" Zelda said turning in to Sheik. "…Because this time… I won't lose!" Sheik said with fierce determination before drawing out several senbon and holding them in a claw-like fashion.

Meanwhile…

Atma's body had been glowing brightly for several minutes, facing Yoshi. Finally, Yoshi began to stir and with tremendous effort, stood up. "Too late green creature…" Atma said. "ULTIMA!" Atma cast a spell that caused a bright blue dome of pure magical energy expand around Yoshi, tearing up rocks from the ground as it expanded. You could just feel the intense magical energy welling up from the spell. When the light vanished, Yoshi was no where to be seen. "I am the ultimate weapon… no mere mortal creature could possible defeat me." Atma said.

"Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"What?" Atma looked up ward to see Yoshi falling toward the ground using a ground pound with his hind end catching fire as he fell. Yoshi slammed Atma's head with unbelievable force. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

INSTANT REPLAY- Yoshi back away from the sphere when it expanded to his size and Yoshi was smart enough to use egg-roll to avoid the full force of the spell. He then took the time Atma was distracted to get as high in the air as he could.

"Yoshi." Yoshi reached under his saddle and pulled out five, orange colored flowers. Yoshi ate one, then two, then three, then four, and finally all five of them. Yoshi's eyes leaked tears as if he had just eaten some of the spiciest food in existence. "Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" He looked like he would explode when… "…SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yoshi breathed out a tremendous stream of fire at Atma that would put Bowser's regular flames to shame.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"YOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIII! (True power, fiery eggsplosion!)" Yoshi layed several eggs, only the white had an orange glow, and then swallowed them all to lay one large egg that also had an orange glow coming from the white parts. Yoshi threw the egg at Atma, creating a gigantic explosion that also had a tremendous blast of fire in it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Atma's body turned to ashes as the explosion engulfed him.

"Yoshi…" Yoshi sighed as he collapsed.

"Hey Yoshi. What happened to you?" Y. Link asked as he began to support Yoshi on his shoulders. "Never mind, don't answer that, you need to save your strength buddy." Y. Link said as he started to carry Yoshi as best as he could.

Meanwhile…

"Included battle program. Atma battle program included." The Guardian machine said as various vents all over it that allowed tremendous magical energy to escape through the vents.

"Grrrrrrrrrr… I… am… not… done… yet…" Wario said. Wario reached in to his pocket and pulled out a clove of garlic. "This… is my ace in the hole." Wario gloated.

"Flare star." Atma cast a spell that created a miniature sun in front of him. Wario quickly ate the garlic. A bright light suddenly started to radiate from him. Wario's outfit then changed. He was wearing a purple mask of sorts, pink spandex with a large W on the front of the outfit with a purple cape around him.

"I am WARIO-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Wario shouted as fireworks started to explode behind him. Wario-man braced himself for the impact of the Flare star spell as the star began to emit powerful waves of heat that Wario-man took quite easily. "No one can beat me now! The great Wario-man will put you in your place!" Wario-man shouted. He flew around a few times in a superman pose before flying at the Guardian. Wario held the Guardian high above his head as he flew upward. "Ha! You're just paperweight to me!" Wario-man declared proudly even as the Guardian let off the electric field to no avail. "Wario-man super special pile-driver!" Wario-man then threw the Guardian toward the ground with tremendous force and then flew straight downward and crashed in to the Guardian, slamming him in to the ground to cause a tremendous earthquake. Wario-man then flew around in loops upward before hovering right above the Guardian. "Now! For my finishing blow! The great-super-Wario-man's special surprise missile dive!" Wario then dived down toward the Guardian with his hands out in front of him as if were about to dive in to water.

"Chance of victory… improbable…" Guardian said right before Wario-man slammed in to him causing an even more tremendous earthquake from the force of the blow. Finally defeating the Guardian. Wario-man then flew out of the deep hole he created and was hovering above the floor, his fists on his hips and sticking his chest out in pride.

"As long as there are those who challenge the might of the great Wario! Wario-man will be there to crush them!" Wario began saying as fireworks and a superman-esque theme was playing in the background for dramatic effect. "As long as there are those who threaten the world's money! Wario-man will be there to stop them! Hooray for Wario-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Suddenly his costume changes back to normal, the theatrics behind him stop, and he falls to the floor. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Meanwhile…

"What the heck were those tremors earlier?" Link asked.

"Beats-a me." Mario answered. Mewtwo had teleported them to the correct staircase this time and they were positive they were going up this time.

"Hmmmmmm… might be the overly dramatic finish to some fight." Mewtwo said.

"Who knows?" Link shrugged. The three finally came to a door. They looked behind them to check that they were going upstairs this time before they prepared for what might be behind the door. Mario kicked the door open and looked around. The room had a bunch of boulders lying around.

"Do-a all the-a rooms have-a to look-a like some-a environment?" Mario asked looking around cautiously.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…" Mewtwo was scanning the room with his mind and his purple eyes.

"Electrulen!"

"Look out!" Link jumped in front of the other two smashers and held up his mirror shield just in time to deflect a very large electric orb back to its origins. The rock that it came in contact with exploded. "Alright Ramirez. I know you're in here." Link said. As if those were the magic words, Ramirez appeared in a blur on top of one of the rock.

"Hmph… so you managed to get this far." Ramirez said as emotionless as ever. Ramirez then drew his sword and pointed it at Link. "Now then… if you surrender quietly, I'll kill you quickly and painlessly." Ramirez said.

"No way! This time I'm ready for a rematch with you!" Link said pointing his master sword at Ramirez. "Alone." Link said looking at Mario and Mewtwo, obviously putting emphasis on the word alone.

"Mm-hm." Mario nodded, not arguing this time.

"Let's go!" Mewtwo said. Mewtwo carried Mario with him as he floated across the room.

"I'm not letting you get away! Wevulen!" Ramirez cast a spell that caused three gigantic blue tornados carrying water in it as well. Link suddenly jumped in the middle of the attack.

"Spin attack!" Link spun around and around in the opposite direction of the tornados and cancels out the spell and allows Mario and Mewtwo to pass safely.

"Good-a luck Link!" Mario called back before ascending even more stairs with Mewtwo.

"Hmph… oh well, there are others stronger than me past that door anyways." Ramirez said turning his attention to Link. "Now then… I shall slay you for good this time." Ramirez said.

"I won't be so easy." Link said as he crouched with one knee, and held his sword out behind him.

Meanwhile…

Pikachu was knocked out cold by Poltergeist, Jigglypuff was down and out against Ifrit, and Bismark knocked out Pichu. The three began to reminisce.

Flashback…

The three pokemon were happily munching on snacks, taking a break from training.

"Pikachu!" He said barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

"Pichu!" He said with the same enthusiasm.

"Jigglypuff!" She sighed peacefully.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You three really do enjoy yourselves don't you?" Master Hand said appearing behind them.

"Pichu." He nodded.

"Jiggly…"

"Something bothering you Jigglypuff?" Master Hand asked.

"Jiggly jiggly, jigglypuff puff." Jigglypuff said feeling more sad now.

"Pikachu…" He said trying to comfort her.

"You will grow stronger. Just think about why you want to grow stronger." Master Hand said.

"Pichu…" He thought for a minute. "Pichu!" He said happily.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Jigglypuff." She answered.

"Let me see then… Pichu, you want to be the best. Pikachu, you want to protect your friends. And Jigglypuff, you want to do the right thing. Well, never let yourselves forget any of that." Master Hand said. The three pokemon nodded happily.

Back to Pichu at long last…

Pichu stood back up and stared at the giant whale. "Impressive how a small creature like you survived my attack, but it is time for you to fall!" Bismark said.

"Pichu!" Pichu leaped forward with a skull bash and upon contact, caused Bismark to tip over.

"What! No one can topple me!" Bismark gasped as he hit the ground, crushing a few buildings beneath him. Pichu landed on the ground and began to charge up electricity.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (True Power! Grounded Thunder!)" Pichu sent an unbelievable electric current through the ground and a countless number of lightning bolts suddenly burst from the ground underneath Bismark.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bismark shouted before disappearing.

"Pichu…" He sighed. He ran over and picked up the pact ring Bismark left behind in his mouth and turned around.

"Hey-a Pichu! Oh-a good, you're-a okay." Luigi sighed in relief as he ran up.

"Pichu." Pichu gave Luigi the pact ring, which Luigi quickly stowed in his pocket.

"Well, I-a guess we should-a head for the-a castle." Luigi said.

"Pichu." He nodded. "Pichu Pichu." He jeered.

"Heeeeeeeeey… that-a wasn't nice." Luigi moaned.

"Pichu." He laughed.

"Yeah yeah." Luigi said chuckling a little bit.

Meanwhile…

"Now I shall reduce you to ashes!" Ifrit began to gather up a very large fireball in his hands. Ifrit hurled the fireball at Jigglypuff. Just when it seemed like Jigglypuff was going to get char-grilled, she quickly stood back up and used a rollout move to not only get out of the way reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally quickly, but to slam Ifrit with way more force than Jigglypuff ever had slammed any opponent before. "Augh!"

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigaalyyyyyyyyyypuuuuuuuuuuuuuff." Jigglypuff started singing a much more haunting version of her lullaby and it created visible purple sound waves. Just hearing the song was enough to send shivers up anyone's spine, but Ifrit got hit by the soundwaves and felt as if his brain was going to tear itself in half.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he grasped his head trying to block out the sound. Ifrit finally collapsed to the ground before he slowly disappeared, leaving behind the pact ring.

Jigglypuff walked up to it and picked it up and thought to herself. _"Wow, my nightmare song true power attack is kind of scary." _Jigglypuff shook it off and began to walk toward the castle.

Meanwhile…

Snake was pushing himself to his limit to avoid being skewered by Shiva's blizzard spells. Running back and forth, back flipping, jumping, and other acrobatics. All of this dodging was leaving Snake with little time to get a decent shot. Snake finally pulled out a grenade and threw it at Shiva.

KABOOM

Snake then pulled out his machine gun and began shooting wildly in to the smoke. "Take this!"

"Gem Dust!" Shiva cast that same blizzard she used to knock out Peach, only this time, directed at Snake.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Snake yelled as the blizzard hit him with full impact, freezing him over. When the blizzard cleared, Snake was still standing there. Some of the ice on him fell off when he moved, and he did look like he was about to collapse, but it was almost as if sheer willpower was keeping him from losing consciousness.

"Why don't you just join your friend?" Shiva asked.

"Because… I… have a will… to get stronger…" Snake said.

"Oh?"

"I… will always… get stronger… BECAUSE I WANT TO FULFILL MY DUTY!" Snake shouted. Snake suddenly ran forward at speeds that no one thought he could possibly achieve.

"Blizzaga!" Shiva cast that same spell, only for Snake to sidestep it just barely. Snake suddenly started doing multiple front flips, somersaults, and back flips toward Shiva before kicking Shiva straight up in to the air coming out of a front flip.

"True Power! Snake strike!" Snake then leaped up in to the air after Shiva, grabbed her behind the back, and then bent it backward to the breaking point; you could hear a loud

CRACK

"I'm not finished!" Snake then hurled Shiva down toward the ground, pulled out his machine gun and open fired as Shiva fell. Snake then began to fall toward the ground, pulling out two knives and stabbing Shiva as he landed.

Time the attack took to kill Shiva: 10 seconds

Shiva disappeared and left behind the pact ring. Snake picked it up just as Peach woke back up.

"Wow… am I glad to see you…" Peach said rubbing her head.

"Why did you come down here anyway?" Snake asked.

"I read Eggman's diary and found that there was one more escape car down here." Peach answered standing back up.

"Well then… seems you're useful for something else after all." Snake said.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey." Peach protested. The two walked further in and eventually found a hover car.

Meanwhile…

"Stop chasing me you pink maniac!" Bowser yelled back as Kirby was still chasing him with a knife and fork. Finally Snake and Peach drove up to that rock with the hover car and stared at this sight.

"Eh… I could just get a kick out of this and keep watching, but I guess we better stop them." Snake said. Getting out. As the two of them ran by…

BAM BONK

Snake knocked them unconscious, dragged them to the hover car, and threw them in the back.

"Sheesh, so violent." Peach muttered as she started the car and flew toward the giant rock with Kefka's fortress on it.

Meanwhile…

"Time to die…" Poltergeist said. He began charging up some major spell as Pikachu woke up and stared at him intently. "Meltdown!" Poltergeist cast a spell that caused lava to erupt and surge forward. Pikachu stood his ground and then…

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu released a lot of electricity that repelled the lava and hit Poltergeist.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Poltergeist screamed. Pikachu was still a tad burnt from the sheer heat of the attack, but was nonetheless still quite able to carry on.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (True Power! Thunderous Judgement!)" Pikachu shot a large lightning bolt in to the air where it gathered in to a giant orb of electricity before the orb fired another large bolt at Poltergeist.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Poltergeist shouted as he disappeared.

"Pika…" He sighed before collapsing.

Meanwhile…

"Ha… with your flames rendered useless, there is no way for you to possibly defeat me." Doom said. Ness was pale and bleeding in a few parts of his body from the sheer cold of Doom's attack. "What!" To his surprise, Ness stood back up.

"I'm… not… going… to… lose!" Ness said. "True Power! PSI Starstorm!" Ness used a PSI ability that caused large star shaped meteors to fall down toward Doom.

"What! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The meteors all connected with doom and caused a gigantic explosion that killed Doom, causing it to disappear.

"Whew… PSI Life-up!" Ness healed himself with his PSI before collapsing to the ground. "Well, a little rest will help too." Ness said, obviously still worn out.

Meanwhile…

Meta-Knight was burnt, but he still flew in front of Goddess, ready to fight to the bitter end. "Impressive, but I shall win this day, and you shall not." Goddess said.

"Hmph… well then, my other attacks may be a pittance, but try my ultimate attack! True Power! Cross-sword beam!" Meta-Knight charged up his sword, slashed twice in front of him, forming a very large X made of energy before thrusting his sword forward and causing it to spiral toward Goddess.

"Quasar!" Goddess cast that same spell that went through Meta-Knight's defense. But to her surprise, the attack absorbed all the energy beams and grew larger. "What! That's not possible!" The beam connected with her and left a large X-shaped hole in her body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed before disappearing. Once she disappeared, the floor came in to view.

"Finally, a place to rest my wings." Meta-Knight said as he rested on the floor. "I'll, have to catch up later when I won't be a burden." Meta-Knight said as he started to make himself as comfortable as possible.

Meanwhile…

"Mama-mia… these-a stairs seem-a to go on-a forever." Mario said.

"Indeed." Mewtwo agreed. Finally they came to another door. They both looked at each other, nodded their heads, and broke the door down right before jumping in to the room taking combat poses.

"Sheesh, do you two have to make such an entrance?" Came a young voice familiar to the both of them.

"Mithos…" They both said with a low voice. They were in the room that we have always seen the main alliance members in. The throne room with the emblem on the floor and the eight separate thrones. Seven of them specially made for each of the fates, and the grandest one in the middle being Kefka's. Mithos was sitting on a throne to the right of Kefka's that had no way of walking to it. Mithos stood up and flew down from his throne and looked at the two.

"Hm… I didn't think a pair of inferior beings would be able to make it this far." Mithos said giving them a stare that didn't seem to have much emotion in it. But then his look hardened. "No matter, I'll exterminate you both right… HERE! Explosion!" Mithos cast a spell that had a large fireball hurdling toward our two heroes.

"Move!" Mewtwo used telepathy to throw Mario to the door behind Kefka's throne right before the fireball released a gigantic explosion.

"Mama-mia! Mewtwo!" Mario shouted. When the flames cleared, Mewtwo was standing their surrounded by a barrier.

"Sorry, but I've gotten strong enough to withstand spells from you this time Mithos." Mewtwo said. "Now go Mario!" Mewtwo demanded.

"But-a…"

"The moment you first landed your fist on Kefka's face you were the one to fight him to the end." Mewtwo continued.

"Gah! Get back here!" Mithos turned and started to fly toward Mario, but Mewtwo teleported in front of Mithos and stopped him with his psychic powers.

"Now go! I've got a score to settle with this one anyways." Mewtwo said.

"Okey-dokey…" Mario said. He went through the door and left them alone. Mewtwo then used his powers to shove Mithos back to where they were floating on opposite sides of the room.

"So… you have gotten stronger, well then, this will be very interesting." Mithos said.

"This is for that defeat you gave me." Mewtwo said.

Meanwhile…

All the other smashers outside the castle, besides Samus, had finally made it to the front gates. "Finally." Marth said.

"Hey Marth!" Y. Link shouted, still carrying Yoshi.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Marth asked helping Y. Link with Marth.

"Never mind what happened to him." Ganondorf said limping in with Pit right beside him.

"Good grief… you guys too." Fox moaned still dragging Falco in.

"Finally made it Peach." Snake said.

"Fine then, next time you drive." Peach said as the hover car landed.

"Hey guys." The Ice Climbers shouted at once.

"Smashers! Thank goodness you're all right." Master Hand said hovering in while carrying C. Falcon.

"We found him collapsed on some desolate rock somewhere." Crazy Hand explained.

"Cripes! What happened to him?" Luigi asked, just walking in.

"Pichu…"

"Jigglypuff!"

"Ooooo oo oo oooo." DK said just lumbering in himself.

"I guess the others are inside." Master Hand said. "Well, let's go on in the…" Suddenly the ground started to shake violently. Out of the ground burst what looked like a castle supported by two pillars at the front with a knight's visor on the front. The castle was several feet high, but still, hardly even a fraction of the size Kefka's castle is.

"What the heck?" Ganondorf asked.

"I am Alexander. Holy Esper empowered by the Sylvarant spirit of light. Now receive my holy judgment!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More cliffhangers! Well, I'll try and update as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	97. The Five Deadly Fates

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Good news and bad news all at once, the soccer team made the playoffs, that's the good news, but that also means that I still WILL NOT HAVE FREE TIME!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Five Deadly Fates

"Take this!" Samus began open firing at Ridley with her power beam since it has the best rate of fire. This time, the shots seemed to be doing something. Ridley was flying backward to avoid the barrage of little shots, while Samus was leaping from rooftop to rooftop in hot pursuit.

"Agh! She's compromised my armor…This calls for new measures." Ridley said. Ridley fired six missiles from launchers on his back and they homed in on Samus.

"That's not going to work." Samus fired six missiles in succession at the missiles Ridley fired. The missiles canceled each other out, but while Samus was distracted, Ridley flew forward with his already incredible flying speed receiving a large boost from two boosters on his back. "Huh?" Ridley's wrists suddenly projected two curved laser blades and he slashed them both at Samus as she passed right by her. "AUGH!" The suit's shields took the brunt of that blow, but she still felt it.

"Not done yet!" Ridley quickly turned around and breathed out plasma balls from his mouth that bombarded Samus.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggghhhh…" Samus groaned as she stood her ground against this merciless barrage for a few seconds until she finally had the opening to boost quickly to the side with a charged arm cannon. "Eat this!" Samuys fired a fully charged plasma beam at Ridley.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Ridley shrieked in pain. Samus then got up close charging her power beam until she was right in front of Ridley's face. "Super missile!" KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Samus back-flipped in mid-air to get away from Ridley's face just in time to avoid a swipe of Ridley's claws.

"Curse you hunter!" Ridley got low to the ground and breathed out a stream of plasma at Samus. Samus began running around Ridley to avoid the beam. Ridley was turning around just as quickly even as Samus was picking up speed due to the speed booster. Finally Samus jumped in to the air, paused, and then hurled herself at Ridley. Ridley quickly aimed the beam at Samus, soon Samus was desperately boosting against the beam of plasma and Ridley's beam was pushing back just as hard. Finally Ridley's beam took a surge forward and consumed Samus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the beam burnt her over. Ridley decided not to take a chance and he thrust the point of his tail forward. It only struck hard rock ground and Samus ran out with her arm cannon charging up.

"Not that!" Ridley gasped.

"Oh yes it is!" Samus fired five missiles simultaneously out of her arm cannon and all five of them hit Ridley's chest.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Rah!" Ridley countered with a large ball of plasma aimed at Samus. Samus sidestepped to the left to avoid it only barely and got hit in the shoulder quite badly.

"AH!" Samus screamed as she grabbed the damaged shoulder.

The two stopped to catch their breaths for a second and stared at each other. This one thought went through both of their heads. _"This is going to take a while."_

Meanwhile…

"Hiyah!" Roy jumped at the Black Knight with his sword ready to strike. The Black Knight spun around and swung his sword just in time for his sword to meet Roy's.

"Hmmm… I can already tell, you have improved, but your strength is still not enough." The Black Knight said as unenthused as always.

"Grrrrrrrr… I've gotten more than good enough to beat you!" Roy shouted angrily. Roy jumped back and swung his sword mid-jump and sent more fireballs than ever at the Black Knight. The Black Knight on the other hands simply stood his ground and swung his sword at each fireball and caused them to disappear, he then quickly reached behind him with his sword arm and blocked the flaming tip of Roy's sword with the broadside of his sword without turning around.

"Oh please…" The Black Knight said disinterestedly. He quickly spun around and made a horizontal slash at Roy. Roy quickly swung his sword to block the slash before the two of them began perhaps the most intense swordfight imaginable. Each one of them slashing at each other with all their strength, each sword sending out waves of light and fire, that would have blown away anyone that was standing nearby, at each clash of the blades. Swinging high swinging low, dodging left and right, each sword clashing with intense ferocity.

The Black Knight slashed vertically, only for Roy to sidestep it and take a stab with his sword. The Black Knight caught the sword with his free hand and pushed it away from him, leaving Roy wide open for a counter-attack. "Die." The Black Knight made a horizontal slash at Roy. Roy let go of his sword and flipped over the Black Knight's slash. "What?"

"Eat this!" Roy kicked the Black Knight as hard as he could in the helmet, although the Black Knight didn't necessarily feel the kick, Roy's blow was hard enough to cause him to lose his balance temporarily. Roy took advantage of that moment to quickly grab his sword and take a slash at the Black Knight. "Hiyah! Yah! Hah! Raaaaaaaaahhh!" Roy did a four slash combo that ended with a powerful slash that left the surface of the Black Knight's chest area of the armor singed from the flames. "Had enough?" Roy said pointing his sword at the Black Knight.

"Well…" The Black Knight began to say clutching his chest. He hadn't felt this much pain since the war in Tellius. It was a still unusual sensation for him. "… Perhaps you are better than I gave you credit for." The Black Knight said shirking the burn and pointing his sword at Roy. "When you're ready."

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Roy once again charged straight at him. This time when he took a slash, the Black Knight struck a defensive pose. The second Roy's sword connected, the Black Knight made a slash as quick as light that knocked Roy in to the air. The Black Knight followed this with a slash that caused a wave of light to fly from his sword and strike Roy, sending him flying backward with a cut and burn on his torso. "Augh… what the…?"

"You and that Marth swordsman aren't the only ones who have mastered counter-attacking." The Black Knight said.

"Heh… well, this only makes things more… INTERESTING!" On the strike of interesting, Roy leaped up and thrust his flaming sword forward and sent a blast of fire in the shape of a lance. The Black Knight didn't expect this and was nailed in the chest and went scooting backward several feet.

"Augh!" The attack didn't stop there, because Roy had once again resumed launching fireball after fireball. The Black Knight thrust his sword rapidly and sent out tips of light that canceled out each fireball.

Meanwhile…

Sheik and Orochimaru charged at each other as fast as each of them could. Sheik's senbon clashed with Orochimaru's kunai when they met, the two then proceeded to throw stabs, punches, and kicks at each other very rapidly. Spectators would only see blurs of the two at the speed they were attacking each other. Finally Orochimaru broke the struggle and ran backwards at incredible speeds and then began to run around Sheik kicking up a humongous cloud of sand as he ran.

"You're not the only one who can use the body flicker." Sheik said. Sheik began running as fast as she possibly could enhancing her speed with magic like a ninja would with chakra, also stirring up a huge cloud of sand as she ran around. Mid-run, the two would throw stuff at each other and quite naturally miss each other due to the high speeds they were moving at. Finally the two stopped running around and charged straight at each other. Sheik leaped over Orochimaru and threw senbon when she was behind his back, each of them attached with mini-paper bombs. "Die."

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

"… It can't be that easy…" Sheik said. Suddenly the ground beneath her started to move. Sheik quickly leaped high in to the air. Orochimaru's arm came out of the ground and attempted to grab her, but to Sheik's surprise, Orochimaru's arm continued to stretch up and up and up until it finally grabbed her leg. "Not good." She said. Orochimaru's arm then jerked her toward the ground at sickening speeds. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Once Sheik hit the ground, a humongous cloud of smoke stirred up and Sheik's head was the only think above ground.

"Is this the only improvement you've made since our last battle?" Orochimaru asked while standing over Sheik twirling a kunai around his finger. "Oh well. That's too bad for you." Orochimaru then plunged the kunai in to her head, only for a puff of smoke to occur. "A substitution." Orochimaru smiled as the straw dummy in the ground came in to view through the smoke. Much to his surprise, the dummy had a paper bomb attached to it.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

The resulting explosion sent Orochimaru flying backward. While he was recovering from the explosion, he saw Sheik running full speed at him. Orochimaru quickly held out his arm. "Shadow snake!" Orochimaru's sleeve then seemed to erupt with numerous snakes that extended from his sleeve and toward Sheik, bearing their fangs.

"This won't stop me!" Each snake took a lunge at Sheik and attempted to bite her, but she would move to the side mid-run each time, however each snake was beginning to get harder and harder to dodge. Finally four snakes impacted her chest with the force of a really strong punch. "Agh!" Four more snakes sinking their fangs in to her skin followed this. "Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!" The snakes finally withdrew as Orochimaru appeared right in front of her and landed a strong right punch to her face, sending her sprawling backward.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm. Those snakes were poisonous… I doubt that you'll last too long." Orochimaru said with that menacing smile of his. Then to his surprise, Sheik disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A clone?" Orochimaru then quickly jumped away from where he was standing to avoid getting grabbed by Sheik.

"When those snakes… punched me so to speak… I realized that I had to escape…" Sheik said, slowly crawling her way out of the ground with some effort. "This… fight… is just getting… started." Sheik said.

"Indeed it is." Orochimaru said, licking his lips menacingly.

Meanwhile…

The room where we left Link had, as we remember, a whole bunch of rocks around it. Suddenly, two very large boulders received perfectly clean cuts at their bases and about a second later, a sonic boom caused the cut off chunks to shatter in to millions of pieces. Link and Ramirez were standing in the middle of this pushing back and forth at each other with their swords. Link with a look of fiery determination, Ramirez with the usual emotionless face. "Hmph… your skills, don't seem to have improved too much." Ramirez said with the same cold tone of voice.

"I'll show you!" Link reached for a bomb and shoved it in to Ramirez's chest and quickly brought up his shield before the explosion.

"Ugh." Ramirez went skidding backward straight in to a large boulder. Ramirez quickly recovered and ran back toward Link in a blur. The two of their swords clashed and the two proceeded to slash at each other rapidly with their swords, sending sparks flying with each clash. Link made an upward vertical slash and back-flipped away from Ramirez while drawing his bow and charging it with a light arrow.

"Try this!" Link let the arrow fly, and once it hit Ramirez, it gave off a blinding glow of light. Immediately after that, Link threw a bomb at Ramirez and caused a large explosion that sent Ramirez flying through the air.

"Moons! Give me strength! Pyrulen!" Ramirez cast a spell that caused a massive fiery explosion around Link.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Link screamed from the burns. Ramirez didn't wait, the second he landed he ran back in to the smoke and thrust his sword forward. Link swung his shield to deflect Ramirez's sword to the side and he thrust his own sword at Ramirez. Ramirez barrel flipped to the side to avoid getting stabbed, then he quickly ran past Link, leaving a deep cut across his stomach area. "AUUUUUUUGH!!!"

"Hmph… too bad." Ramirez then ran back at Link again with his sword ready. To his surprise, Link swung his sword diagonally in a direction Ramirez didn't have time to avoid. Ramirez received a cut across his entire torso, followed quickly by…

"Spin attack!" Link spun around rapidly, further cutting Ramirez.

"Argh! Moons… give me strength, Eternum!" Ramirez then cast a spell while he was getting assaulted that caused many silver spikes to hover over Link before they all pierced him.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Link finally stopped the assault and jumped away. Both Ramirez and Link had several incisions on their bodies now from the merciless attacks they gave each other. Link pulled out a bottle of red liquid and had a drink of it, most of his wounds disappeared once he drank it.

"Moons, give me your blessing." Ramirez appeared to be in a desolate wasteland with a sliver moon glowing brightly over him, giving off a ray of light on the palm of Ramirez's hand, Ramirez then held the light in his hand close to his chest. Each of his wounds began disappearing faster than they would heal naturally, but still slower than Link's wounds healed. "I don't intend to lose…" Ramirez said fiercely.

"Neither do I!" Link said. The two once again readied their swords and resumed their high-speed swordfight against each other.

Meanwhile…

Mewtwo and Mithos flew around the room firing shadow balls and small beams of light at each other respectively. The shots were canceling each other out as they collided and none were getting through to their targets. _"Damn, my beams should be stronger than his shadow balls, is this the full extent of someone's true power?" _Mithos thought to himself.

"Alright then, now I'll try this on you." Mewtwo said suddenly disappearing.

"Where'd he teleport to?" Mithos asked. Suddenly Mewtwo reappeared behind him and fired a small shadow ball before teleporting again and firing another shadow ball at an angle toward Mithos. Mewtwo then started teleporting and firing shadow balls at the pace a machine gun would fire bullets, sending a barrage of shadow balls at Mithos from every direction. Mithos on the other hand was spinning around and blocking as many shadow balls with his hands as he could. "I… can't… stop them… all!" Finally one Shadow ball managed to get through allowing for the barrage to continue to wear him down. "Augh!" Mithos finally teleported in a flash of light.

"Grrrrrrrrr…" Mewtwo stopped, turned around and blocked a bright glowing fist with his own purple flaming hand before throwing a flaming punch at Mithos, who blocked that one in return. "Psybeam!"

"Aqua laser!" Mithos cast a water spell that canceled out Mewtwo's psybeam attack and sent them both flying backward, spraying water everywhere in a rain shower. "He fell for it, Thunder arrow!" Mithos then cast another spell that formed three electric orbs around him.

"Won't be that easy!" Mewtwo teleported away, but to his surprise, the orbs surrounded him again. "What?" Suddenly countless lightning bolts crashed on top of Mewtwo in rapid succession, sending thousands of volts of electricity through his body with each strike. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!" When the attack stopped Mithos teleported in front of him and landed a glowing punch in his face. "Augh!" Mewtwo went flying in to a gold throne with red cushions and crushed it.

"Heh… that was Crocodile's throne… how fitting for a traitor's throne to be crushed by an inferior enemy like you." Mithos scoffed gleefully.

"Grrrrrr… Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo created a larger shadow ball and sent it flying at Mithos, who cancelled it out with bright light emanating from his palm. But Mewtwo had unexpectedly teleported behind him. "Psychic!" Mewtwo hit Mithos with a psychic blast that sent Mithos flying in to his own throne and knocking it over. "Heh… your own throne toppled by yourself? How do you like that?" Mewtwo asked with obvious superiority.

"I'm… not done… yet…" Mithos said angrily as he slowly ascended from his crushed throne.

"Neither am I." Mewtwo said. Mewtwo glowed with a fierce blue light while Mithos glowed with bright white light and the two charged at each other, locking hands when they collided.

Meanwhile…

Mario was hurrying up the stairs as fast as he could with all these thoughts running through his head. _"I will-a defeat Kefka for-a all of-a you guys-a. Luigi… Peach… Bowser… DK… Wario… Yoshi… C. Falcon… Samus… Fox… Falco… Link… Zelda… Ganondorf… Y. Link… Nana… Popo… Kirby… Meta-Knight… Ness…Pit…Pikachu… Pichu… Mewtwo… Jigglypuff… Marth… Roy…Solid Snake… Master Hand… Crazy Hang… and everyone-a we met-a on our adventure up to-a this point-a, I won't-a let you-a down!!!" _Mario thought as he continued running up the stairs. Suddenly a bunch of Space Pirates and creatures with six arms and a sword for each arm charged him from behind and from up the stairs.

"Get him!"

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!"

"You won't-a stop-a me!" Mario said with more determination than ever.

Meanwhile…

"Oh no… first-a all of-a those esper things-a, now this…" Luigi whined.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuugggghhh… what happe- OH MY GOSH!!! WHAT IS THAT!?!" Bowser shouted just now waking up.

"Pyooooooooo…" Kirby moaned as he woke up.

"None of you shall pass." Alexander said.

"Smashers! Let us work together to defeat this thing!" Master Hand said.

"Yeah!" All the smashers shouted.

"Holy!" Alexander cast a spell that caused a condensed ball of holy light to descend and once it touched the ground, it burst with a bright burning light.

"Augh!" Ganondorf shouted.

"This… doesn't… bother me…" Pit said, because apparently he was getting the least affected. Pit pulled out as many hammers as he could in both hands and hurled them all at Alexander. All of them bounced harmlessly off of him.

"Is this all?" Alexander asked umimpressed.

"Psych bomb!" Peach threw a bomb in to the air that split in to multiple bombs dropping on top of Alexander.

"Double Finger bullets!" The two hands pointed their index and middles fingers at Alexander firing multiple missiles out of them, exploding on contact.

"Taste grenades!" Snake shouted throwing grenade after grenade after grenade.

"Koopa Fire burst!" Bowser threw the usual Molotov cocktails before breathing fireballs at them.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He shouted sending multiple bolts of electricity at him.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" DK threw as many orange grenades as he could.

"Hey give me a hand C. Falcon." Y. Link said as C. Falcon struggled to get up, offering him his bomb bag.

"Heh… alright then." C. Falcon and Y. Link began throwing every bomb in his bag at Alexander.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi started hurling egg after egg after egg at him.

"Pyo!" Kirby inhaled one of the many explosives and became bomb Kirby and began throwing several bombs he produced from his mouth.

"Eat this!" Fox shouted firing off homing launcher missiles.

"Hey…" Falco groaned finally standing up, "You're not stealing my fun." Falco said throwing even more grenades.

"Alright guys!"

"You can do it!"

"Go go go!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeah!" The Ice Climbers were cheering, due to their lack of explosives. "Say where's Luigi?" Popo asked.

"There he is!" Nana said pointing to a nearby building.

"Oh no..." Luigi moaned.

"Alright guys!" Marth yelled enthusiastically as the explosions completely engulfed Alexander.

"If only my arrows weren't holy… then I could assist in this." Pit sighed. Finally, everyone threw one last explosive at him and the final explosion ended up being much bigger than before.

"Yes! We did it!" Y. Link shouted.

"Not quite…" Came Alexander's voice. Everyone gaped in horror when the smoke cleared. Indeed, Alexander was standing there, his armor seemed barely scorched at all. "Was that it? I didn't even feel the slightest bit of that."

"No way!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Time to die!" Alexander's helmet opened up revealing two glowing blue eyes. A large concentration of holy energy was gathering in front of those eyes. Finally a great white beam of light swept over the smashers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The smashers all screamed.

"Hey wait, I'm not feeling anything." Y. Link said.

"Strange, neither am I." Marth commented.

"Pichu?" The smashers all looked in front of them and the hands were in front of them with their finger tips glowing, forming a large wall of energy in front of the smashers, forcing the beam to go around them.

"Cool!" Popo said. Finally, Alexander's attack stopped and the visor closed back up just as the hands stopped their shield.

"We have to be careful smashers, Crazy Hand and I can't make another one of those." Master Hand warned.

"We can't? Aw man…" Crazy Hand moped.

Meanwhile…

Kefka was still chanting that ritual he was since we last checked up on him. As always, somewhere in another part of his mind he was thinking to himself. _"Hmmmmm… I don't feel the presence of most of the espers I summoned. And I still feel the approach of some presence… oh well, the smashers can't possibly defeat Alexander, even my abilities can't get through his armor, and the remaining fates are all unstoppable. And besides, even if that one presence trying to get to me gets past all of my pets, he won't be able to defeat me once the ritual is complete. Heh he he he he he."_

Meanwhile…

Roy and the Black Knight stopped with their sword's projectiles and ran at each other full throttle. The Black Knight was running surprisingly fast and causing loud stomps as he ran, spinning his sword over his head. Roy was also running full steam ahead spinning his sword at his side. "Try THIS!!!" The Black Knight semi-shouted.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" The two of them swung their swords at each other. The swords sent out tremendous waves of fire and light, pushing the both of them backward. "AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH!!!"

"Oof!" The both of them collided in to pillars and caused them both to topple. Roy caught his and had to hold it with both hands. The Black Knight's pillar collapsed on top of him and it did absolutely nothing to him. He simply faced Roy. "Those dragon genes, really do give him inhuman strength." The Black Knight sighed.

"Heh… only a few other smashers can exceed my physical strength." Roy grinned. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Roy hurled the pillar at the Black Knight, who simply sighed and swung his sword vertically and easily cut it in half before swinging his sword vertically upward to block Roy's sword.

"Sorry, but that distraction won't work so easily on me." The Black Knight pushed Roy away before thrusting his sword forward with enough force to send him sliding across the floor.

"Not going to work this time!" Roy took a counter-stance and knocked the Black Knight backward a few feet before slashing at his chest rapidly with his now completely flaming sword.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" The Black Knight was having difficulty getting an opening in this barrage of attacks. "It seems, I don't have a choice…" The Black Knight suddenly slashed at Roy with even more might and speed than ever before, sending Roy crashing straight through one pillar leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Roy shouted in pain. Roy struggled to stand back up, and saw the Black Knight standing there, his sword glowing with a bright yellow light and his armor glowing black.

"I didn't want to have to use the power Lord Kefka gave me… but you left me with little choice. It seems you are more skilled than I gave you credit for." The Black Knight said with the same monotone as always.

"Yeah… well… this… only… makes things… more interesting…" Roy said finally standing all the way up.

Meanwhile…

After a long time of leaping around, or flying in Ridley's case, the two were definitely fatigued from all of this fighting. "I had best stick to close range combat against her." Ridley thought swooping in with laser blades projecting from his wrists.

"Not good…" Samus said. Ridley began slashing rapidly at Samus. Samus was dodging as fast as she could, but Ridley's speed was simply too much and the constant slashes were occasionally connecting and taking chunks out of the suit's shields. Samus quickly rolled in to morph ball and dropped a power bomb before boosting away.

"Oh hell…" Ridley muttered before the bomb exploded and sent him flying backward. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Samus then continued to leap after him, aiming her arm cannon carefully while charging up her power beam. "Super missile!" Samus launched a really fast and powerful missile that slammed Ridley in the chest with a powerful explosion. Samus looked on and scanned as far as her suit was able to and… "What!" Several fireballs appeared from her side and engulfed her in intense plasma energy. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Samus screamed as she went flying, suddenly Ridley appeared out of thin air with the tip of his tail spinning like a drill.

"Heh… like my new CLOAKING DEVICE!!!" Ridley then thrust his tail in to Samus' abdomen and started drilling through her suit. Starting to make its way in slowly, millimeter by millimeter.

"Grrrr… not… done… yet!!!" Samus then did a backward screw attack and deflected the side of the tail in to Ridley's chest, scraping it badly.

"Augh!" Samus then got a lot of distance and ran at Ridley activating the speed booster. Once she reached max speed, she leaped at Ridley and performed a speed boost powered screw attack.

"_One solid hit with that and I'm dead!" _Ridley thought. He quickly turned on his laser swords, focused nearly all of his power in to them and performed a quick cross-slash. Once the two attacks met, Samus began pushing Ridley back slowly with Ridley trying to push back. The energy the attacks were giving off was enough to send shockwaves flying out in every direction until finally the shockwaves sent them both flying backward. The two of them crashed in to two different buildings. Ridley's swords seemed to flicker before disappearing. _"Damn it! That hunter short-circuited my beam swords."_

Samus checked her visor and these words were flashing in red across the visor.

SCREW-ATTACK: TEMPORARILY OFFLINE

SPEED BOOSTER: TEMPORARILY OFFLINE

"_Augh… that's all I need." _Samus thought to herself. The two of them stood back up, and faced each other with a piercing glare.

Meanwhile…

Sheik and Orochimaru faced each other, both of them performing the same hand-sign at the exact same time. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" They both said at the same time. Sheik produced about clones, Orochimaru created about 23 clones. The two sides charged at each other, engaging in hand to hand combat. Each side throwing swift kicks and punches taking each other down, however Orochimaru had quantity and quality over Sheik and had taken down all but the real Sheik with ten clones left.

"Time to die!" Orochimaru and his clones surrounded Sheik. Orochimaru attempted to throw kunai at Sheik, but Sheik leaped high in to the air to avoid it and throwing senbon at one of Orochimaru's clones, taking it out instead. However two of the other clones leaped at her in mid-air and slashed her in the sides with kunai. "It is over." Orochimaru chuckled before Sheik, disappeared in a puff of smoke? "What?" As the other Orochimaru clones landed, two hands appeared from beneath each of the clones and grabbed on tightly.

"Phoenix flower jutsu!" Orochimaru looked up and saw Sheik breathing down a rain of fireballs on top of each of the Orochimaru clones, causing them to disappear. Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke, replacing himself with one of Sheik's clones, taking the clone out instead. "Where'd he go?" Sheik asked. She got her answer when Orochimaru's head came out of the ground and biting in to the side of one of Sheik's clones. Once it disappeared, he lashed his tongue out and flung one of the clones in to another one before disappearing back underground. "Better move it!" Sheik shouted to herself as she leaped out of the way of Orochimaru appearing from below ground. All the remaining clones leaped at Orochimaru, who simply threw kunai at all of them before turning his attention to the real Sheik.

"Is this all?" He asked before running at her, leaving behind a mere blur of himself.

"Not quite!" Sheik flipped over Orochimaru's charge and brought out her whip. Sheik began lashing the whip at Orochimaru with perfect control and precision, leaving Orochimaru little room to keep dodging.

"Oh please." He said as he dodged back and forth. Orochimaru finally whipped out his ever-versatile tongue and wrapped it around Sheik's neck. Sheik however brought one of her arms up and prevented the tongue from completely strangling her, although it felt as though he was going to crush her arm.

"_Got you." _Sheik thought as she wrapped her whip around Orochimaru's leg.

"_What?"_ He thought with surprise as Sheik yanked her whip backward, crushing his leg with enough force to severe the leg right off. Orochimaru let go of Sheik and literally snaked away in time to avoid a bunch of senbon thrown at him. He coiled his way up a pillar and crouched on the top of it putting his weight on his arms.

"What are you going to do now Orochimaru?" Sheik asked tauntingly, coiling her whip back up and preparing to use it again. "After all, it seems I'm one leg up from you now." She continued to jeer.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm." He chuckled menacingly.

"_He's… laughing?" _Sheik thought as her eyes lost that confident gleam.

"Ah yes… you really have grown much stronger. So much more powerful and cunning indeed…" Orochimaru continued to chuckle. To Sheik's horror, two sets of fingers appeared from Orochimaru's mouth and began pushing his mouth open. Orochimaru then crawled out of his skin like it was a robe in the same condition he started the battle with, he even had his leg as if he never lost it.

"_He's… he's not human…" _Sheik thought as a look of fear crossed her face. And as if crawling out of his own skin wasn't enough, he opened his mouth again, this time a snake crawled out of it and opened its own mouth. Slowly the blade of a sword came out of the snake's mouth until its handle was visible; Orochimaru took hold of the sword as the snake crawled back in to his mouth.

"Kusanagi! Long sword of Heaven!" Orochimaru declared as he held the sword over his head. "Congratulations, you are worthy of me to use this sword on you." Orochimaru chuckled.

Meanwhile…

Link and Ramirez leaped away from each other, Link threw his boomerang, which Ramirez simply knocked away with his sword before charging at Link. Link blocked Ramirez's thrust with his shield before pushing away and attempting to counter with a spin attack. Ramirez simply leaped away before the attack was initiated. "Moons, give me strength… Crystalen!" The air around Link suddenly got really cold when a giant icicle suddenly came from the ground and completely crushed him.

"Augh!" As the crystal shattered, causing various cuts to appear on Link's body, Ramirez ran at Link with his usual insane speed. Link suddenly slammed the ground with the palm of his hand. "Din's Fire!" A sphere of flames suddenly surrounded him and expanded, blasting Ramirez away. "Heh… my magic… may not be… as effective as Zelda's…" Link gasped. "But… it does its… job…" Link said standing back up. Ramirez stood back up with his burns healing slowly. Looking at him, you could almost swear there was a look of anger in his eyes. Link decided not to wait and he immediately picked up a large rock with the help of his golden gauntlets and hurled it at Ramirez with all his might.

"Grrrr…" Ramirez leaped high above the rock and swung his sword vertically to meet with Link's vertical slash. Link then pushed Ramirez's sword away before initiating…

"Spin attack!" Link spun around and around, slashing Ramirez rapidly before slamming Ramirez further up in to the air with the broadside of his sword. While Ramirez was still in the air, Link pulled out another light arrow and took careful aim. "Light arrow!" Link fired it at Ramirez leaving a trail of light behind it.

"I've had enough!" Ramirez spun around in mid-air and deflected the arrow with his sword before slashing at Link with enough force to send a shockwave at Link.

"Ugh!" Link was sent flying back down toward the ground with a loud crash.

"Where there is light… there is darkness…" Ramirez said slowly as he landed. "Sword of the dark moon." Ramirez then disappeared in to a giant silver portal.

"I guess… I don't have much choice…" Link said. He closed his eyes, and focused inward. _"Eyes of truth!" _Link opened his eyes and his pupils had changed from their normal look to resemble the crying eye symbol of the Sheikah with his normal eye color. Link then spun around and swung his glowing sword at an angle and instantly stopped Ramirez's attack by landing a deep cut across his chest.

"Augh! But… how…?" Ramirez asked as he grabbed his chest in pain.

"Quite a long time ago in Termina, I found an item called the lens of truth that allowed me to see things others couldn't. The item fused with my eyes after using it so much and now I can use it easily, but it constantly uses magic. But I don't need long to defeat you with it!" Link said pointing his sword at Ramirez.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

"Hm?"

"GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ramirez suddenly tore off the glove on his left hand and revealed a crystal shining with blinding light. A silver liquid seemed to come from it and envelop Ramirez in to a large silver orb. Finally the orb took form, Ramirez no longer seemed like himself, his eyes were red, and his right arm was fused in to another giant silver arm that ended in a large three-fingered hand. His left arm had silver markings all over it and whenever this arm moved, another silver, five fingered arm and hand moved with it. Ramirez's feet were no longer visible since the silver figure had covered that as well and instead it was a spiral of silver suspending over the ground. Finally, hanging above Ramirez's head was a faceless head that had three thick tentacles that could pass off for hair if it wasn't completely silver.

"What… are you?" Link asked quivering.

"Die…" Ramirez said with what sounded like another voice behind his own.

Meanwhile…

Mewtwo and Mithos were still locking hands and pushing back and forth against each other, glaring hard at one another. _"It seems I'll have to use that dark magic as well." _Mithos thought. Suddenly Mithos became surrounded by a dark aura while still giving off that angelic glow.

"_He's combining light with dark again! This isn't good." _Mewtwo thought with a look of shock on his face.

"Take this!" Mithos easily overpowered Mewtwo and hurled him toward the ground. "Ground Dasher!" Mithos cast another magic spell, causing a large crack in the ground with rocks flying out of it mercilessly bombarding Mewtwo.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggghhh!"

"Now! Cyclone!" Mithos cast yet another magic spell that stirred up a gigantic cyclone of green wind that cut Mewtwo while the rocks were still battering him. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Tidal Wave!" And if that wasn't enough, Mithos then cast a spell that stirred up a whole lot of water that was carried by the cyclone, with Mewtwo feeling the brunt of this barrage of spells.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mewtwo screamed in his head. Mewtwo then focused inward. "Recover!" Mithos used a pokemon move that restored most of his HP before putting up a barrier to protect him from the attacks.

"Ha! It's useless, you can't attack me since you'll need all your strength against all of these spells." Mithos gloated. "And you'll be helpless with the addition of this spell. Pris…" But before Mithos could cast it, a powerful psychic blast hit Mithos from behind and caused his spells to cease while sending him flying toward Mewtwo. "Augh! What the…?"

"You were saying?" Mewtwo asked before slamming his tail on top of Mithos, sending him flying toward the ground. "Telekinesis!" Mewtwo picked up a weakened Mithos with his mind and threw him in to another throne before flying at Mithos with an enflamed fist.

"Grrrrr… you inferior being!" Mithos stopped the punch cold with one hand. "Outburst!" Mithos sent Mewtwo flying backward and crashing through all but Kefka's throne. "Now for a spell I developed after Lord Kefka gave me my power." Mithos said charging up a spell. "Chaos Lance!" Suddenly four orbs that seemed to glow with both light and dark magic surrounded Mewtwo.

"What?" Suddenly powerful magic energy in the shape of a lance came from each orb then blasted him with before one more lance came from above him. "Augh! Rargh! Gah! Doh! ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!" Mewtwo finally fell to his knees while Mithos flew up to him preparing a powerful punch. "You… will not defeat me… a second time!" Mewtwo teleported out of the way of the punch and reappeared behind Mithos. "Psych up!" Mewtwo suddenly began to glow with the same light as Mithos before throwing his own mega-powerful punch.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!" Mithos cried as he went crashing through Kefka's throne. "But… that punch… was… as strong as… mine…" Mithos groaned as he stood back up.

"I rarely use this move… and at first… I didn't think I could handle it if I used it on you." Mewtwo explained. "Psych up enhances my strength at the same level as someone increased their abilities. Since you enhanced all of your abilities several fold, I copied those enhancements to maintain the balance." Mewtwo finished explaining. _"Although… his enhancements… are almost too much… for me to handle…" _Mewtwo thought to himself.

"Heh heh heh heh. Well, let's see you copy this…" Mithos said menacingly. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that blinded Mewtwo.

"What?" Mewtwo had to shield his eyes from this intense light for what felt like forever. Finally, when the light had vanished, Mewtwo found himself no longer in the throne room. Instead, he appeared to be floating just above a magic circle while the area around them seemed like an infinite void of magical energy. "Where did Mithos go?" Mewtwo asked looking around.

"I haven't gone anywhere Mewtwo…" Mithos voice said telepathically with a more sinister echo. "… I'm not going anywhere just yet…"

"What?" Mewtwo finally saw Mithos behind him as he turned around. Only… it didn't look like Mithos. It was some floating creature that had four very long and thin arms. Two of them had blue orbs at the end; the other two had two yellow scythe-esque blades that folded in. It was also surrounded by small shield shaped objects and it had multi-colored feathers coming from behind it. The only thing left that resembled Mithos, was his head that appeared in a blue dome near the top and front of the creature.

"Heh… heh… heh… I can't wait to watch you squirm." Mithos said once again as Mewtwo just stared at him bewildered.

Meanwhile…

Mario was standing where we last left him with both the sides he was surrounded on completely scorched and with all of the attackers nowhere to be seen. "Mama-mia, what a waste of-a time and-a energy." Mario gasped as he continued to walk up the stairs. "I've-a got to-a not use-a so much energy at-a once like-a that again." Mario said to himself. Mario reached in to his pocket and pulled out a green mushroom. _"I-a better have-a just a small-a bite." _Mario said as he pulled off a section of it and chucked it in to his mouth. He regained some of his energy before putting the mushroom back in to his pocket and continuing up the stairs at a more brisk pace.

Meanwhile…

"Let's topple him over!" Ganondorf shouted charging up a fist.

"Pyo!" Kirby pulled out the pill case and swallowed the rock pill. His skin turned gray and he was wearing a hat with a red fluffy decoration on it.

"Chaarge!" C. Falcon shouted. Ganondorf, Bowser, DK, C. Falcon, Kirby, both the hands, Solid Snake with iron knuckles on, both of the Ice Climbers with larger hammers having iced their hammers over, Peach, Yoshi, Luigi, Pichu, Pit, Fox, and Falco charged at one of the front pillars Alexander was supported on.

"Double Warlock Punch!"

"Head butt!"

"Double Kong Punch!"

"Double Falcon Punch!"

"Pyooooo! (Stone fists!)"

"Heavy Iron Fist!"

"Icy hammer squall!"

"Peach bomber!"

"Yoshi! (Egg-roll)"

"Green Missile!"

"Pichu! (Skull bash)"

"Mallet!"

"Fire Fox!"

"Fire Bird!"

"Master Fist!"

"Crazy Fist!"

All of these attacks hit the left pillar quickly followed by.

"Air slash!" Marth slashed with his sword at Alexander's left side.

"Bomb arrow!" Link fired an arrow with a bomb tied to it at Alexander's left side. However despite all of this, Alexander didn't budge one inch.

"Oh please… this is a waste of my time." Alexander said. "Holy!" Alexander once again cast that same spell that caused holy light to explode and knock back all of the smashers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They all screamed. When the light cleared, all the smashes were down and out none of them able to stand.

"Oh no! Smashers!" Master Hand shouted.

"Noooooooooooooo!!! Why couldn't it be me? Whyyyyyyyyyyyy!?" Crazy Hand shouted in the usual over-dramatized fashion.

"Oh they're still alive Crazy." Master Hand told him. "Sheesh, but we'll have to stop this one by ourselves now." Master Hand finished.

"Oh okay." Crazy Hand said simply. "You're going down…" Crazy Hand said in a low voice.

"Not even Lord Kefka can penetrate my armor! It is useless!" Alexander declared once again.

Meanwhile…

Samus and Ridley were in close range combat, Samus throwing as many punches and kicks as she could while dodging Ridley's claws and tail swipes. "I'll kill you!" Ridley shouted snapping his jaws at Samus.

"I've bested you many times before and I'll do it again!" Samus said kicking him under the chin before getting knocked away by one of his claws. Samus back-flipped in mid-air and landed on her feet. "That's it, I'm ending this now." Samus said focusing all of her suit's energy in to her arm cannon. "True power! Omega Cannon!" Samus yelled firing her gigantic blue beam at Ridley.

"Oh no you don't!" Ridley inhaled deeply and breathed out an equally gigantic beam of plasma, the same one he used to destroy the Halberd on the way here. The two beams met and formed a giant orb of blue and orange where they met. The two beams began pushing back and forth with intense and unimaginable power. Ridley tried using his missiles like he did when the hands tried to stop his attack, but when he tried to use them, he found them not functioning. _"Grrr… this fight has used up too much energy, I can't use my missiles as well as my plasma beam."_ Ridley thought to himself.

"_I… will not lose to you Ridley…not if the lives of my friends depends on it!" _Samus thought. Suddenly, inch by inch, the Omega beam started pushing back the Plasma beam.

"_No! That's not possible!" _Ridley then breathed outward as much as he possibly could, pushing his own limits as far as he could push them. The Plasma beam once again began to gain the upper hand. _"Sorry hunter, but this time… you lose!" _Ridley thought.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… I will fight… FOR MY COMRADES IF MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!" Samus shouted at the top of her lungs. The Omega beam suddenly received an unexplained surge of power and pushed back Ridley's attack.

"_No! I… lost again?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" _The two beams, combined in power, swept over Ridley and completely disintegrated him, not to mention it took out pretty much the whole area behind Ridley, leveling every building and leaving the ground a completely flat and burnt wasteland.

"Heh… too bad for you… Ridley." Samus smiled as her armor suit fell off and revealed her in her spandex. She put the suit in some high-tech suitcase and began to let it charge as she limped toward the castle.

Meanwhile…

Roy was now having a harder time than ever with the Black Knight. Not only had the Black Knight gotten much faster than before, but also much stronger. Every time Roy would get close, the Black Knight would knock him away with his sword. And if Roy kept his distance and launched fireballs, the Black Knight would cancel them out with a wave of light and hit Roy with that same light as well. "AUGH!!!" Roy shouted as he went crashing in to the last pillar standing in the room.

"How pitiful…" The Black Knight said. He thrust his sword in to the ground and sent out a shockwave of light out in every direction.

"AUGH!!!" Roy shouted once again being sent flying. The Black Knight menacingly moved forward slowly with his sword ready to slice Roy.

"And to think… you might have been a challenge." The Black Knight sighed. "So long." The Black Knight thrust his sword towards Roy's heart. Roy then clapped his hands on the broadside of the Black Knight's sword and just barely stopped it. Roy struggled to push the sword away from him while the Black Knight kept pushing towards Roy's heart. _"What is this sudden strength…is… sheer willpower alone really… this potent?" _The Black Knight asked himself.

"I…"

"Hm?"

"I… won't be… beaten… by the likes of you… SO EASILY!!!" Roy suddenly pushed the sword away from him, grabbed his own sword and jumped toward him performing a barrel roll flip while his sealed sword was charging. "Flare Sword!" Roy slashed at that Black Knight, causing an explosion that sent the Black Knight scooting several feet backward, leaving a tremendous amount of space between them.

"I guess I should finish you with my ultimate attack!" The Black Knight said spinning his sword over his head around and around and around before doing several spins himself and taking one mighty swing of his sword that sent a tremendous wave of light towards Roy.

"True power! Dragon Slash!" Roy slashed his blazing sword and sent a wave of fire in the shape of a giant dragon's head towards the Black Knight, roaring as it soared through the air. The two attacks met and began pushing back and forth against each other. Roy and the Black Knight both hit their knees, unable to move anymore from this exhausting battle. All they could do was wait for one attack to overpower the other. The sparks of flame and light went flying, giving off a blinding light as the attacks continued to push.

"It seems…" The Black Knight started to say.

"Hm?"

"You've won…" The Black Knight said looking at Roy one last time before the Dragon Slash caused the wave of light to explode before surging forward and enveloping the Black Knight.

"Ah!" Roy gasped in surprise. When the flames cleared, The Black Knight was on the ground, his armor completely scorched over, quite possibly dead. Roy looked, almost sad as he struggled to stand back up. "You were… a worthy opponent." Roy said limping towards the door.

Meanwhile…

Orochimaru leaped toward Sheik and began slashing away with his kusanagi sword at Sheik, who was jumping, ducking and sidestepping each slash. When Orochimaru thrust his sword, Sheik jumped backward, but to her shock, the sword began extending forward. "What!" The tip of the sword stabbed Sheik somewhere above the stomach and below the chest area. "Augh!" Sheik somehow yanked out the sword and pushed it to the side as it continued to extend.

"Hm hm hm hm. I'm looking forward to this kill." Orochimaru said running forward with his sword back to normal length. Sheik then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Hiding again? It's useless you know." Orochimaru said. Suddenly multiple Sheiks leaped high in to the air from underground before all of them lunged toward Orochimaru. "Heh…" In one swift movement, Orochimaru spun around expertly swinging his sword as it extended and easily took out every last clone.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Orochimaru turned around just in time to see Sheik breathing a large fireball at Orochimaru. Orochimaru stuck the sword in to the ground for a moment before making a few hand signs.

"Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru then breathed forward a tremendous gust of wind, when it came in contact with the fireball, the wind carried the flames with it, turning his wind attack in to a giant flamethrower like attack.

"Earth Style!" Sheik slammed the ground just in time to make a giant slab of stone block the flames. However the sheer power of the attack was beginning to break through the rock slab as flames began to leak through the cracks. "All right, if I can't fight him ninja to ninja…" Sheik said quietly.

Orochimaru watched as the rock slab crumbled under his attack. However Sheik was nowhere to be seen. "Hm?"

"Din's Fire! Din's Fire! Din's Fire! Din's Fire! Din's Fire! Din's Fire! Din's Fire!" Suddenly he looked around to see multiple homing fireballs heading his way, and Princess Zelda using Farore's wind to teleport all around him.

"What?"

"Yah!" Zelda made every fireball explode once they were all close to Orochimaru, causing a very large explosion. "Hm? Where'd he go now?" Zelda asked. Suddenly Orochimaru's upper body came bursting out of the ground with his legs extending from the ground. "Nayru's Love!" Zelda quickly cast a barrier that blocked the initial swing of his Kusanagi sword, but to her dismay, Orochimaru began coiling around the shield until it disappeared and thus coiled her tightly, trapping her in place. Orochimaru's feet still in the ground, his extended legs coiled around her, and his upper body high above her with him holding his sword pointing down ready to stab Zelda in the skull.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm… I'll admit, this has been fun. You are perhaps the most worthy opponent I've had since the 3rd Hokage, possibly even more potent than him. But it is now it is time to die. Goodbye Princess!" Orochimaru said as he lunged downward with his sword pointed at her head.

"_Not yet…" _Zelda thought. "Farore's wind!" Zelda somehow managed to create a gust of wind that teleported her out of harm's way as Orochimaru's sword pierced the ground instead.

"What?"

"True Power! Goddess Judgment!" Zelda shouted. The three triangles of the triforce attempted to trap Orochimaru as it did with D. Sheik. But Orochimaru was smart enough to swiftly move far out of the way.

"Ha! Nice try." Orochimaru said. However the Triforce symbol that was formed almost stood up and formed an angle. As the beam of light from above hit the center of the triforce, it reflected off the center and towards Orochimaru. "Gr. This is troubling." Orochimru quickly bit both of his thumbs hard enough to make them bleed, he pressed them against the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashoman!" Suddenly three gigantic Japanese style gates with spiked columns and demonic faces rose upward in a line between the beam of light and Orochimaru.

"That won't work." Zelda said solemnly. As she said those words, the beam of light burst through all three gates without losing any momentum.

"Well well…" Orochimaru smiled as the beam grew closer to him and the wall behind him.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

The smoke cleared, and there was now a large hole in the wall that revealed the dark void of the X-dimension through it. "Did… did I really win?" Zelda asked.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm…" Came Orochimaru's voice from every direction.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"You have significantly improved Zelda. I must say, I enjoyed this fight." Orochimaru continued to speak from nowhere. "However, my current body isn't strong enough to hold my full power, and thus I am unable to continue in long battles… for now." Orochimaru said. Zelda was still looking around in fear. "I had best leave, but the next time we meet, you had best grow stronger, because I won't hold back any longer when we meet." Orochimaru finished before the whole room got quiet.

"His… presence from the room… it's gone." Zelda said as she slowly stood back up and walked toward the door. _"I…just hope the others are safe now." _Zelda thought.

Meanwhile…

Despite Ramirez's new hulking form, it was considerably faster than Ramirez was before. Even with his eyes of truth, Link could barely anticipate the attacks and avoid them. Link took one thrust at Ramirez, but he was simply backhanded with tremendous force and sent flying through three boulders in a row. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"I'm not done torturing you yet…" Ramirez said with that same bone-chilling voice behind his own. The tips of the fingers on the five-fingered silver hand then released blood red strings that coiled around Link and brought him ever closer to him.

"Augh! Let… me… go!" Link demanded, unable to get free. The three fingered silver hand then clamped on to Link's body with bone-crushing force. "AAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!!!" Ramirez's eyes then became even redder as he stared at Link with sheer bloodlust.

"Die…" He said simply "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Ramirez yelled as the back of the silver creature that had a semi-spherical section glowed blue and six tentacles with spear like tips came out, every last one of them impaling Link.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Link screamed bloody murder. Finally, the tentacle that pierced his back now had him dangling in front of the silver head as the head opened a before unseen mouth and fired an unbelievably power beam of light at Link. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Link screamed as the beam sent searing pain through his whole body. Link finally sprawled across the ground, bloody and burnt from that assault.

"Only a painful death awaits you… surrender or fight… I will make you die slowly… have you begging for a quick end…" Ramirez said in that still possessed voice.

"You… think… I'm… going… to quit?" Link said struggling to stand up. When he finally did stand up he said two words. "Yeah right." Link whipped out his bow and fired a light arrow at the ground at his feet, causing a bright flash. When the light cleared, Link was nowhere to be seen. Ramirez began turning around and around looking for Link. He didn't have to look long when he felt a light arrow pierce his back.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ramirez cried, completely stunned by the attack.

"True Power! Triforce Slasher!" Ramirez became trapped between two triforce symbols as Link appeared with a glowing Master Sword in his hands. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Link began hacking and slashing away mercilessly at Ramirez, his sword glowing even brighter with each slash. "Goooooooodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeee!!!" Link shouted with anger rising in his voice. Link delivered one final vertical slash down the center of Ramirez, the cut left behind by this slash began to glow with a bright white light.

"GrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ramirez shouted as he disappeared slowly. Link landed on the ground, as well as a round silver crystal.

"… I have to do it." Link said. He plunged his sword in to Ramirez's crystal, thus shattering it, and Ramirez's life for good. "I'll have to… catch… up with you guys… later." Link said softly with a smile as he leaned against one of the rocks.

Meanwhile…

"Judgment!" Mithos cast a spell that caused beams of light to crash down on to the whole field, with Mewtwo barely able to dodge them. However once Mewtwo dodged the last one, he got hit from behind by one of those giant blue orbs of Mithos and sent flying across the magic circle.

"Augh! What power!" Mewtwo gasped.

"Indignation!" Mithos cast yet another spell that caused a purple magic circle with an electric orb hovering above it to appear around the spot Mewtwo finally regained his balance at. However Mewtwo didn't have time to get out of the way as a powerful blast of electricity engulfed the whole circle he was in.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" He shouted before hitting his knees.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. You are so weak…" Mithos said as he quickly cast yet another spell. "Prism Sword!" A ring of light surrounded Mewtwo as rays of light in the shape of swords began to fall towards Mewtwo.

"Amnesia." Mewtwo used an ability that… somehow… raised his special defense. Although I still don't know where they got the name for that move. Well regardless, Mewtwo managed to withstand the attack at it mercilessly bombarded him. "Psychic!" Mewtwo blasted Mithos with his strongest psychic blast yet, and yet Mithos did not even flinch from this and simply cast yet another spell.

"Oh is that all? Absolute!" The spell encased Mewtwo in a bunch of sharp icicles that soon exploded.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr… recover!" Mewtwo quickly attempted to heal his numerous wounds, but it was having very little effect.

"I'm tired of this. Indignation Judgement!!!" Mithos cast his ultimate spell, the whole arena became covered in that purple magic circle with a large orb of lightning hovering above it.

"Heh… it ends here." Mewtwo said telepathically with a smile across his face. The lightning bolt struck, causing the whole area to be enveloped by an unimaginably powerful lightning strike.

"Ha ha ha… what?!" Mithos laugh suddenly stopped when he found Mewtwo hovering several feet away from him. His hands were high above his head, holding a blue sphere much much larger than Mithos was currently, the electric spell had been absorbed by whatever this attack was, as it was giving off an electric glow. "But… but… THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Mithos shouted angrily.

"True Power! Psychic Meteor!" Mewtwo hurled the large ball of psychic energy at Mithos, who could do nothing but stare as it came closer and think to himself…

"_I've… failed again… Martel… my sister…" _The orb connected with him and engulfed him in a bright flash of light. Mewtwo soon found himself in the room they were originally fighting in, with a red sphere on the ground.

"What's… this…?" Mewtwo asked floating over toward it, he picked it up with telekinesis and had it float a few millimeters above his hand. He looked closely and saw Mithos' face in it. "Mithos?"

"Pft… as long as this Crusix Crystal is intact… I will never die… Lord Kefka put it back together when he found the pieces so that I could assist him. In return, he would give me the chance to fulfill my dreams of living in a world for just myself and my sister." Mithos continued to say. "But now… that dream really does mean nothing. I've taken the same road twice, and twice my journey was stopped by those who had taken the path I did not take. Shatter my crystal for good this time. Just bear in mind… I still have no regrets…" Mithos finished. Mewtwo crushed the crystal before he finally stopped hovering and landed on his feet. He walked unsteadily toward the wall and rested against it.

"Good luck… Mario…" Mewtwo said as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile…

The hands continued to punch, slap, clap, drill, poke, and fire on Alexander, however nothing was getting through whatsoever. "There has got to be some weakness. Kefka wouldn't summon a monster more powerful than him." Master Hand said.

"Why not?" Crazy Hand asked.

"That should be obvious!!!" Master Hand shouted.

"So long my foes!" Alexander shouted as his helmet opened up once again.

"That's it!!! Now Crazy Hand! Our ultimate attack!"

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes I mean it! Now come here!" Master Hand and Crazy Hand locked hands and pointed their index fingers at the opening in the helmet with their thumbs pointed upward. The two of them resembled a gun in this pose.

"Face my holy judgment!" Alexander shouted charging up that beam attack from earlier.

"Hand Bros. secret attack! Finger blaster!" The two hands shouted at once, firing a relatively narrow but RIDICULOUSLY POWERFUL beam of energy that pierced through Alexander's beam and in to his helmet.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Alexander shouted as he disappeared, leaving behind the Topaz pact ring.

"Whew… I'm… exhausted…" Crazy Hand panted.

"So… are… the smashers…" Master Hand said. "Perhaps… we… should rest… for now…" Master Hand said.

Meanwhile…

Kefka was still chanting. Just when you thought the gibberish would never end, Kefka finally yelled "BRING BACK TOGETHER THE ULTIMATE DARK POWER AND UNLEASH MY FURY ACROSS EVERY WORLD!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" In a flash of pure black energy, the Black Rune pulled itself together, and it was finally complete. "The smashers… are too late." Kefka smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait, and give yourself a pat on the back if you've read this whole chapter because it really is freakishly long. Next chapter, The Ritual is complete! How this whole thing started.


	98. The ritual is complete

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I'll be taking advantage of the fact that I am stuck at home due to having my wisdom teeth removed (ouch) and go ahead and type up this chapter. Plus this chapter is considerably shorter than the last few chapters of this arc. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ritual is complete, and how this all came to be

Mario had to stop every so often because every now and then, some violent tremor would rock the castle. He could guess what they all were. "Mama-mia… I-a hope they are-a winning." Mario sighed. Mario looked back with concern in his face for those he had no choice but to leave behind. Mario closed his eyes for one second before his facial expression hardened again and he turned back towards climbing up the stairs. "There should-a be no-a more looking back-a from here on-a out Mario." He told himself as he continued up the stairs.

Meanwhile…

Kefka was smiling that most sinister smile of his as he looked over the now complete Black Rune that was lying in front of him. The dark magic that was coming from such a small circular stone was so intense, that any normal person would probably be choked to death by it. "Heh heh heh…" Kefka chuckled softly, "Hah hah hah hah hah…" Growing louder, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Growing louder and more maniacal by the second. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Oh this is just too perfect!!!" Kefka yelled. "Now then…" Kefka raised his hands high above his head. "Mighty Black Rune! Now that you are complete! Your strength is enough to restore the power of a fallen god!!! Now restore my power to as it was!!!" The Rune gave off a sinister glow as dark magic surrounded Kefka, empowering him. "Yes… I can feel it… the feeling of being the source of magic… just like it was… before that time…" Kefka said as he began to reminisce.

Flashback…

Kefka was on the floating continent, standing in front of the three-goddess statues, the source of all magic itself. He was standing to the side of a man in finer robes than his with long white hair and an even longer and thicker mustache. In front of those two, were four people, one of them a green-haired girl in red tights and boots; a young man in a blue vest, travel worn pants and boots, and his gray hair tied in a bandana; a slightly older guy that was almost too muscular for his own shirt, and blonde hair that stood up until it made a flat top (almost like a super saiyan from DragonBall Z.). Finally, there was another girl with long blonde hair, wearing green tights and a white cape, standing over those three with a sword, whom some magical force apparently trapped.

"Celes, kill them now!" Kefka demanded, stepping closer to the blonde woman.

The blonde girl who was apparently Celes looked at all three of the captives. _"Terra…" _She thought while looking at the green-haired girl. _"Sabin…" _She thought while looking at the muscular guy. Finally, she turned to the guy with the bandana, looking at him with the most sadness in her eyes. _"Locke…I'm…sorry…" _She thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Celes…" Locke muttered. Celec raised her sword high over the three of them and…

Back to the present…

Mario finally opened a large set of doors and walked in. "Mama-mia… it's-a empty." Mario said looking around. Indeed, the whole room was bare except for several locked doors, the only door that wasn't locked was a door very similar to the one Mario just entered through. "I-a guess that's-a the way." Mario said as he started walking for the door.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

"Hm?" Mario looked around for the source of that growling. After finding nothing, he shrugged and continued walking.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

"What-a is it-a?" Mario asked no one in particular, looking around extra carefully this time. Mario walked forward a bit more cautiously this time, keeping his guard up.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" This growl was followed by the low sound of a metal door opening.

"What?" Mario turned around, and one of the locked doors was opening by itself, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes. "Uh-ooooooh…" Mario said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!!!" A Great Behemoth creature from Final Fantasy ran out at Mario on all fours, causing a massive tremor as he ran.

"Wah-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Mario somersaulted in the air and landed a solid kick on the G. Behemoth's face.

"Grrrrrrrrooooooooooooaaarrr!!!" The G. Behemoth stood up on its hind legs as Mario jumped off his face and took a swipe at Mario with his claws to no avail.

"Take-a this!" Mario then threw multiple fireballs at the G. Behemoth's face.

"Groar! Groar! Groooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!!!" It yelled in pain with each fireball, taking an unsteady step backward each time.

"Now-a for the-a finishing blow!" Mario leaped at it doing a barrel-roll in mid-air, adding momentum to a solid punch to the creature's stomach.

SLAM

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!" It roared as it fell backwards dead.

"Whew… that-a wasn't so bad-a." Mario said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" As if on those words… all the other dozens of metal doors opened slowly, each one revealing the same pair of glowing eyes.

"Uh-ooooooooooooohhhhh…" Mario said.

Meanwhile…

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Yes my power is restored!!! At long long last!!! It is restored!!! Now I shall spread my wrath across every dimension!!! Every world!!! Now everyone suffer!!!" Kefka created a magic circle glowing with a dark purple light, shadows started flying from it, through the walls of Kefka's room. "That's right! Spread my hatred across all the lands!!! Make everyone wish they were never born!!!" Kefka yelled as the shadows fled from the room.

Meanwhile…

Samus was still limping her way toward the castle when she started to notice something strange. "What…? Why is the X-dimension acting so strange?" Various parts of the void of the X-dimension seemed to be in a state of flux as portals began to open all around it. Suddenly, shadows from the tallest tower of Kefka's castle began to creep through the air toward each of the open portals and make their way through them all. "What?"

Meanwhile…

"Luffy! We can't get a new ship!" Usopp was complaining. "This was a gift from Kaiya!"

"But Usopp, this ship is falling apart." Luffy said, showing a rare sign of logical reasoning.

"It's a strain for him to think, but Luffy's right Usopp." Sanji said.

"But… but…" Usopp quivered.

"We might be able to get if fixed at the next island." Luffy suddenly reassured Usopp.

"And the next island is… a place called Water 7." Nami said looking at her map.

"Say… why is the sky getting dark?" Chopper asked looking at the darkening sky. Suddenly shadows came out of unknown portals and landed in the ocean, taking shape in to…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MONSTEEEEEEEEEERRRSSS!!!" Usopp and Chopper shouted at the same time, running in to the cabin. Indeed, the shadows seemed to create long, pure black snake-like sea monsters.

Meanwhile…

The settlers at Keyhaul Key were trying to escape in to the jungle with everything from the settlement they could grab, running from these strange black, giant crab creatures that suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Run for yer lives mates!" Pa-Patch yelled running through the jungles.

Meanwhile…

Strange winged creatures were flying through New York City, tearing up everything as they went. Spider-man released a web he was swinging on and made one disappear in a single kick before shooting another web-line. "Jeez, these things are everywhere." Spider-man said as he punched another one swinging by it. Spider-man was about to get swallowed by another winged creature when a round, red, white, and blue shield sliced through it.

"Ultimates! Let's go!" Captain America shouted as the entire Ultimates team dispersed and began attacking these winged creatures.

Meanwhile…

Sonic dashed through a group of these giant black lizards, causing them to disappear in a puff of black smoke. "Augh! They won't stop coming!" Sonic said dashing through another crowd of them.

"I could use a hand here!" Knuckles said punching every creature around him, but he was slowly getting overwhelmed.

Elsewhere Shadow the Hedgehog had his hands full as well. Although, he did have a different way of looking at it. "This will prove I am the ultimate life-form!" Shadow declared. He quickly dashed through a crowd, punching and kicking these monsters as he passed by.

Meanwhile…

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto leaped at these strange black humanoid creatures that were assaulting the village and began recklessly beating them down.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke peppered as many as he could with his fireballs.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Rock Lee performed a mighty swallow kick and cleared out many in one move.

"Eight-Trigrams sixty-four palms!" Neji attacked as many as he could rapidly, easily taking them out in one blow.

"Let's go Akamaru! Double Piercing fang!" Kiba and Akamaru, who was transformed as Kiba, spun through a crowd of these creatures and took them out.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi had his Sharingan eye uncovered and his left hand glowing with intense chakra as he ran through a crowd, taking them all out with a swipe of his hand.

"Hiyah!" Tsunade leaped through the air and brought her leg down in the center of a crowd of these invaders and buried them all in the crater her kick created before she went and demolished every attacker with her absurdly strong punches and kicks.

Meanwhile…

"Dang it! Of all times for Meta-Knight not to be here!" King Dedede shouted as he watched from the castle walls the army of black mole creatures wander through the evacuated Cappy Town, tearing it down piece by piece.

Meanwhile…

"Citizens of Mute City! Prepare for evac code 12!!! This is not a drill, repeat this is no…" The speakers were cut off as these bat-like black creatures tore through Mute City, tearing it to pieces as they went.

Meanwhile…

"Rain of Swords!!!" Vyse leaped high in to the air before swinging his swords to send yellow bolts of sword-shaped energy raining down on these snake-like creatures invading the ship.

"Lambda Burst!" Aika's boomerang split in to four red boomerangs as they cut through the earth and caused a fiery eruption, that roasted many of the attackers alive.

"Moons! Give me strength! Eternes!" Fina cast a spell that caused silver spikes to rain on the attackers and kill many of them with one hit.

Meanwhile…

Many flying insect like black creatures were wreaking havoc on Corneria City with the Cornerian military trying desperately to fight off the attackers. Just when one of the artillery cannons was about to get blown to smithereens, an Arwing flew in and took out the creatures about to attack it.

"Nice job Krystal! But there are still more down there." Peppy said from the Great-Fox.

"Alright Peppy! Let's go Slippy!" Krystal said confidently through the com.

"Woohoooooooooo!" Slippy said flying around Corneria City.

Meanwhile…

"Judgment!" Colette cast a spell that caused beams of light to rain down on these hulking bipedal monsters.

"Hunting Beast!" Lloyd slammed the ground with enough force to send all the nearby monsters flying through the air. "Tempest!" Lloyd did multiple front flips through the air swinging his swords as he flipped, cleaving through several monsters in a row. "I just hope the others are okay." Lloyd gasped.

"Lloyd look out!" Colette shouted as a monster almost slammed his giant fist on Lloyd's head.

"Whoa!" He shouted jumping backward.

Meanwhile…

"Tyranitar! Hyper Beam!" Wes shouted as more of black blobs oozed forward. Tyranitar charged up a powerful beam before blasting it through the crowd, destroying them all instantly. "Sorry, Rui, I know I said we'd be done with these battles but…" Wes started to say.

"Don't worry about it." Rui assured him.

Back to Kefka…

"Heh heh heh heh… yes I can feel the misery, the suffering, of all of those worthless creatures everywhere. Ah yes it is good to be all-powerful…" Kefka sighed evilly. Then his face turned to an angry frown. "But I was once like this… until…"

Back to the flashback…

Celes held her sword over her victims, she paused and then said, "Power only brings war… I WISH I HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!!!" She shouted, she suddenly turned around and slashed at Kefka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka leaned backward but still received a deep cut on his cheek as he hit the ground. Kefka slowly, with a trembling hand felt his bleeding cheek, and he looked at the blood he had on his fingers. "Blood…" He started to say with a trembling voice. "… how… dare you… I hate, hate, hate, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE YOU!!!" Kefka screamed. Kefka then stood up and went for the statues. "Statues! I command you to give me your power!!!" Kefka said standing in the middle of the magical field.

"Kefka! What are you doing!?" Emperor Ghesthal asked him. "Don't do anything stupid!" He demanded.

"Grrrrr…" The magical field then knocked Kefka out of the vicinity of the statues a short way, before he got back up. "I… will… destroy… you all." Kefka said limping toward the statues and standing in the field.

"I am sorry Kefka, but you are no longer any use to me." Ghesthal said pointing a glowing hand at Kefka.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Kefka started laughing.

"You're… laughing? Well then, it is only fitting that you die laughing." Ghesthal said. "Firaga!" He cast his spell, Kefka froze in fear for a second, but then resumed laughing when nothing happened. "What? Meteo!" Once again, nothing happened. "Merton!" Ghesthal continued, and still nothing happened. "What? My magic isn't working!"

"That's because as long as I'm in the field of the three goddesses, magic can't touch me!" Kefka yelled maniacally. "Goddesses! You have shown me a sign! Now strike down this fool with your power!" Kefka commanded. Lightning began to strike all around Ghesthal as he ran around trying to avoid it. "A little to the left." Kefka directed. "You almost got him!" Finally, the mighty bolt struck Ghesthal and knocked him out in one hit. "Yes!!!"

"Aaaaaahhh…" The four heroes moaned as they saw Kefka kill his own emperor.

"What have you done?" Celes asked.

"Silence!" Kefka backhanded Celes with enough force to almost send her over the edge of the floating continent. Kefka then stepped out of the field and kicked the emperor off the continent to his doom below. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kefka then walked over to the statues and began pushing them out of alignment.

"No!!!" Celes shouted. "Nice going Kefka! Push them out of their delicate balance and it will tear the world apart!" Celes shouted at him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Kefka laughed ignoring her yelling as he continued to push them out of alignment. "Huh? Who the heck are you?" Kefka asked. A man in a black ninja outfit suddenly leaped through the air out of nowhere and landed right next to Kefka, the man began to push the statues back in to alignment. "Hey! What are you doing!" Kefka ran toward the statue and began to push back against the man.

"Shadow! You came back!" Locke shouted as the paralysis spell wore off.

"Go! I'll try and keep this madman occupied!" Shadow shouted. The four ran off, and eventually, that man ran off as well, leaving Kefka alone.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You have failed to stop me! All of you have failed!!!" Kefka yelled. So for another year, Kefka ruled over the world, destroying as many towns as he pleased during that time period. Being the God of magic. Until all of those heroes from a year ago with all of their friends came to stop him for good. He was sure he had the edge, after all. He was a god, but still, somehow, they stopped him. He couldn't understand it, how did they stop him? Was he not almighty? Over the years, the world began to repair itself from his destruction. He was thought dead, but… he still lurked in the shadows. Over the years, magic found a new source, and some people began to learn how to use magic again, except for him.

End of flashback…

"Oh… those were painful days. Even after everyone thought magic was gone for good, it came back to them. While I remained powerless." Kefka said to himself. "But then I found you my pretty…" Kefka said walking toward the Black Rune. "I found a piece of you… and I felt some of my awesome power return. Then, the knowledge of your previous master came to me. Yes, and from that knowledge, I came up with a plan to assemble the worst of the worst in those dimensions, seek the remaining pieces of you… and regain my almighty strength." Kefka thought smiling. "Aaaaaaah yeeeeessss…" Kefka practically hissed.

Meanwhile…

"Mama-mia!" Mario shouted. He leaped as high in to the air as he could to avoid getting crushed by the many G. Behemoths that lunged at him like sharks at a feeding frenzy. One G. Behemoth tried to swipe his claws at Mario, but he skillfully pulled out his cape and turned the monster around with one swipe, causing it to swipe one of its brethren. Mario landed only to jump once again. "Can't-a you guys slow it-a down just a tad-a?" Mario asked since all this jumping around was beginning to get exhausting.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!!!" One lunged at Mario. Mario quickly kicked off his face and in to another one's chest. He then kicked off of that and threw several fireballs at another one, leaving it a burning crisp.

"Uh-oh." Mario wall jumped to avoid getting crushed by another G. Behemoth that crashed in to the wall when he missed. "Mario tornado drill!" Mario then spun around in mid-air like a drill and he drilled full force in to the G. Behemoth's spine.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!" It screamed as before it finally died.

"Whoa!" Mario back flipped away from getting flattened by a giant claw, only to get swiped away in mid-air and sent crashing in to the wall violently. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Oof!" Mario hit the wall bruised, and with a bloody nose. Mario turned around groggily when.

BAM

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Mario got pinned to the wall by yet another giant hand.

"Grrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!" The G. Behemoth that pinned him to the wall removed his claw to allow another G. Behemoth's meteo spell to bombard Mario.

"Not-a so fast!" Mario pulled out his cape and began swinging it around swiftly yet gracefully to send every flaming meteor in to the G. Behemoth that flattened him.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!!!" It cried before finally dying from this blast. Mario then leaped at the caster G. Behemoth and began kicking the chest rapidly as hard as he could.

"Wah ha!" He then kicked off of that one to allow another G. Behemoth to accidentally tackle it and finish it off for him. "Mario tornado!" Mario then spun around in mid-air right next to the face of another G. Behemoth before finishing it off with, "Firebrand!" Mario unleashed a small fiery explosion right in its face.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!!!" All of the remaining eighteen G. Behemoths were furious now. Mario was exhausted, and he had only taken out six.

"I… guess-a… I don't-a… have a… choice-a…" Mario said. Mario reached in to another pocket of his and pulled out a fairly large mushroom that was yellow with red spots. Mario took several bites of it and paused for a few seconds. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Mario started to moan angrily. Suddenly the whole room, heck the whole tower, began to shake violently.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" All the G. Behemoths staggered looking around confused by this sudden tremor. Mario then began to grow tremendously in size, easily equaling the G. Behemoth's in size.

"Mega-Mushroom Mario!" Mario declared with a much deeper echo of a voice. Mario then threw an absurdly powerful punch that caved in the face of the G. Behemoth he punched in one hit.

"Grooooooaaaaaarrrr!!!" All of the G. Behemoths then began to lunge at him. Mario took a sumo wrestler position and began to push back against the first one, Mario then easily swung him around as he did with Bowser, taking down about five G. Behemoths with that one before hurling the one he was spinning in to a wall.

"Who's-a next?" Mario asked. One leaped at him from his left, he quickly turned and brought his right fist down on top of its head, crushing it, and then lifting his leg up behind him, kicking the one behind him under the chin with enough force to kill it. Two tried rushing him from behind, but he caught them both around the necks by wrapping his arms around them while kicking another one in front of him in the chest. This violent struggle was beginning to shake the room apart as the doors started falling in and a few stones from the ceiling began falling off.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!!!"

"Here we goooooooooo!!!" Mario threw the two he was strangling forward in front of him while charging up a lot of fire in his hands. "Firebrand!!!"

Meanwhile…

Kefka was still in his room reveling in his success when he heard a loud explosion from below and felt a violent rocking. "What the heck was that?" He asked out loud.

Back to Mario…

Mario was standing in the middle of the room back to his normal size; everything around him was scorched black, including the charred bodies of the G. Behemoths that attacked him. "Whew… my-a firebrand at-a that size might-a be a bit-a too powerful." Mario said wiping the sweat off his brow. Mario walked toward the door he was trying to get through earlier and proceeded up the stairs.

Meanwhile…

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh… Those smashers must be toast by now… hm?" Kefka suddenly stopped smiling. "There's still someone… coming?" Kefka asked surprised. "Impossible, who would have the gal to make it all the way up here?" Kefka asked. Suddenly the door to the entrance of the large room flung open. "What!!! Who disturb me here!?!" Kefka demanded turning around and pointing his finger at the door.

"It's-a me! Mario!" Mario proudly introduced holding out his hand and smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter!!! Mario vs. Kefka, the battle between good and evil that you've all been waiting for!!! Or at least I've been waiting for it. My all time favorite hero, vs. my all time favorite villain! Until next chapter, Read and Review!


	99. Ultimate Clash

Ultimate Smash Adventure

I might have had this chapter out on Monday, but I decided it would be best to wait until the website had fixed the alerts list, so here it is. The fight we have been waiting for; Mario, plumber extraordinaire, versus Kefka, one of the most sinister villains of all gaming. Grab an extra set of hands for this nail-biter of a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ultimate Clash

Mario and Kefka gave each other a hard glare, creating enough tension to choke anyone but these two. Finally, Kefka gave Mario a sinister little half-smile letting out an amused chuckle. "Oh…. it's only you? I was expecting a threat." Kefka said.

"Believe-a me Kefka, this-a time I'll-a be more than you could-a bargain for." Mario said, still not changing his facial expression, but instead slamming his right fist in to the palm of his left hand.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh, oh this is just too rich." Kefka chuckled, thinking about how easily he had defeated Mario before, not to mention the other smashers went down just as easily as he did. "You know Mario, you should know that you don't stand a chance against me." Kefka said. Mario just stood there, staring at him as hard as ever. "I am the god of magic once more, now that this… is complete." Kefka said holding up the completed Black Rune.

"Things are-a different now Kefka." Mario said courageously. Kefka frowned, as if hoping that this would make Mario's voice falter. "I have-a discovered my-a true power. And this-a time, I'm-a not just-a fighting out of-a anger… like I was last-a time." Mario said.

"Hmph… and just what kind of incentive would you have?" Kefka demanded.

"…" Mario closed his eyes, and then smiled. "My-a friends, and all of-a those you've-a made suffer." Mario opened his eyes and looked at Kefka, still smiling. "I won't-a lose, because I will-a protect them, no matter what-a." Mario finished.

"Grrr… FOOL!" Kefka suddenly without warning charged up a ball of yellow light in his hands and sent if flying in a beam toward Mario. Mario swiftly somersaulted to the side, the second he landed, Mario ran full speed toward Kefka. Kefka charged up more light in both hands and began firing beams one at a time at Mario. Mario simply sidestepped them as he ran, clenching his fist tightly. Finally Kefka charged up a larger ball of light in both hands and fired a much larger beam at Mario.

"Wah-haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mario leaped over the beam of light, spinning around and around as he glided through the air. When Mario was right in front of Kefka, Mario finished the spin by landing a solid kick across Kefka's face with his heel. "Mario, tornado kick-a!" Mario then landed on his feet, threw one jab at Kefka's chest, one at his face, and finished with a solid kick to Kefka's face. "Oh yeah!"

"AUGH!" Kefka screamed. He cringed in pain for a brief second, then he grabbed Mario's leg. "Heh…"

"Uh-oh." Mario said. Kefka then flung Mario high above his head, "waaaaaaah!" and slammed him in to the ground with enough force to leave unsightly cracks in the stone floor. "OOF!" Kefka then prepared to slam his fist in to Mario's face, but thankfully, Mario rolled to the side quickly enough to avoid the punch, which left an even deeper crack in the ground.

"Grrrrrrrrah!" Kefka screamed as he fired another beam of light at Mario, barely missing him as Mario sprung off his hands as he rolled away, thus barrel-rolling through the air until he landed on the ground, his hands glowing with flames.

"Eat-a this!" Mario began throwing fireball after fireball at Kefka.

"Is that all?" Kefka asked as if amused at Mario's futile attempt. Kefka hovered about an inch off the ground and began to float around the room as Mario continually launched fireballs at him. "Blizzaga!!!"

"What!" Mario looked at the ground as the air around him started to drastically drop in temperature. Mario instinctively somersaulted to the side just as humongous icicles erupted from the ground, narrowly missing him as he flipped through the air. However the icicles then seemed to explode, sending sharp ice shards flying through the air, several of them leaving cuts on Mario's body. "Ugh…"

"Not enough? Thundaga!" Kefka then cast another spell that sent a humongous bolt of lightning crashing down on top of Mario.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mario yelled as the electricity flowed through his body, before falling to the ground in a burnt heap.

"And just how is this different?" Kefka asked.

"Grrrr…" Mario cringed and quickly leaped up on to his feet and hurled a fireball at Kefka. Kefka gave that sinister half-smile and then in the blink of an eye, reappeared behind Mario ready to backhand him from behind.

"Not-a so fast!" Mario caught Kefka's hand with surprising reflexes and then delivering a roundhouse kick to Kefka's stomach.

"AUGH!"

"Not-a finished yet." Mario then delivered an uppercut that sent Kefka a short ways in to the air. "Now-a for some more-a." Mario hopped on to his hands, sprang off his hands straight up toward Kefka, when Kefka was within reach Mario started kicking him in the stomach over and over as the two went straight up in to the air. Mario then flipped once so that he wasn't upside down in mid-air and… "Super Jump Punch!" Mario was suddenly propelled upward with his fist in an uppercut, spinning in mid-air hitting Kefka multiple times. "How's-a that?" Mario asked as he prepared to slam his fist down on Kefka's head.

"Vanish!" Kefka finally found time to cast a quick spell that caused Mario's fist to go right through Kefka, sending Mario falling toward the ground, while Kefka simply stayed floating high up in the air.

"Whoooooooooaaaaaaaaa!" Mario screamed as he fell toward the floor.

"Meteo!" Kefka then sent a barrage of small flaming meteors falling toward Mario just as he hit the ground.

"Mama-mia!" Mario quickly hopped on to his feet and began running as the barrage continued to follow him. Mario finally turned around, pulled out his cape and began swinging it around swiftly, sending each flaming meteor back at Kefka.

"Ha! How sad." Kefka simply floated far to the side, but to his surprise, the meteors started turning in mid-air and following him. "Huh? Oh drat! I forgot spells never miss when someone is under the influence of vanish!" Kefka shouted when it finally hit him, and it hit him around the same time the meteors did. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Kefka shouted as he flew toward the ground, now completely visible. "Oof!"

"Fire burst!" Mario threw a larger than average fireball at Kefka as he hit the ground. However, it bounced off of some unknown barrier surrounding Kefka, right back toward Mario, and since he didn't expect this Mario got blasted directly by the fireball. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" He shouted as he was sent flying backward.

"Heh… seems that reflect spell is still quite handy." Kefka gloated. The two stood back up and faced each other. The two of them glaring at each other as they did before they started this fight.

_"Hmmmm… I-a guess that he-a didn't get-a that much-a stronger, but-a still, he's-a quite powerful." _Mario thought.

_"What is this?!? How did he get so strong? It must be some kind of fluke, there is no way that this plumber could possibly even touch me, let alone deal this much damage. Oh well, he still hasn't seen anything yet." _Kefka thought, slowly turning his lips in to a sinister smile.

"Hiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaah!" Mario then lunged forward before breaking in to a full sprint toward Kefka.

"Give me a break." Kefka chuckled before instantly appearing right in front of Mario and throwing a power packed punch at Mario's face. Mario tilted his head to the side, but still got quite a punch in the cheek, but he quickly countered with his own punch at Kefka's throat. "ACK!" The two then jumped backward and lunged at each other, engaging in an intense hand to hand battle. Throwing rapid punches and kicks in a multi-colored blur of blue, reds, purple, and green. About every ten or so split-second punches would result in a hit on their respective target.

_"Don't-a slow down-a Mario." _Mario told himself. Mario threw a kick at Kefka, but much to his dismay, Kefka ended up catching the kick. _"He hasn't-a got me yet-a."_ While Kefka was still holding Mario's leg, Mario sprang off of the leg he was standing on and delivered a quick kick to Kefka's face.

"Ah! Grrrrrr…" Kefka was starting to get irritated with Mario, while Mario was getting back on his feet, Kefka held out his hand as if grabbing something. Immediately, Mario seized up, he was starting to gag, and he was slowly floating up in to the air as Kefka raised his hand.

"Ack… oooohhh… aaaaahhh…" Mario moaned hoarsely.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha… tell me something… what is most precious to you? Better yet… who?" Kefka started asking. "Ha!" Kefka then spun around and threw his arm forward, making Mario go flying hard in to the wall Kefka was facing. "Heh heh heh heh…" Kefka laughed, slowly approaching Mario as he struggled to get back up. "Give me the satisfaction… of destroying it." Kefka said, continuing to mock Mario. "After all, what value will it be to you, since you and whatever you hold dear to you will die eventually?" Kefka finished, physically picking up Mario by the neck and pinning him against the wall.

"Grrrr…" Mario cringed as Kefka began to both choke him and press him harder and harder against the wall. Mario then opened his eyes all the way, flaring with anger. "You'll-a never know!" Mario shouted. He grabbed Kefka's arm with both his hands as they ignited with flames, clutching tightly. Mario then twisted Kefka's skin one way with one hand, and in another direction with the other hand. Resulting in a VERY bad Indian rope burn.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Kefka yelled, letting go of Mario, and clutching his arm.

"Firebrand!" Mario threw his flaming palm forward at Kefka. Kefka quickly raised his own hand as the small fiery explosion occurred, stopping the attack from doing any harm even as it flared. Kefka then instantly moved back toward the center of the room. The two of them resumed glaring at each other. _"He's-a starting to-a get more-a serious." _Mario thought.

_"This plumber is really starting to get annoying."_ Kefka thought to himself. Kefka then held out his hand to his side, as if waiting for someone to hand him something. Out of thin air, a magnificent, golden glowing sword appeared in his hand. "Heh… now you shall feel the power of the mighty Ultima weapon." Kefka said readying the sword.

"Didn't you-a say there were-a two?" Mario asked, stalling for time while he thought of something.

"Yes, the second one is a terrible monster of destruction. Well, actually that one was destroyed several years ago. I used my powerful magic to create a new one in a fold in time, since then it is almost like it has been maturing for several years, and I renamed it Atma." Kefka explained. "In fact, I sent it after one of your pathetic friends." Kefka said smiling.

"Well then you won't-a see it again-a." Mario said. "It won't-a stand a chance against-a my friends-a."

"Enough talk! Die!" Kefka swung his sword vertically; creating a powerful shockwave of magical energy that flew toward Mario.

"Whoa!" Mario flipped over the shockwave as it hit the wall behind him, leaving a huge cut in the wall. Kefka suddenly appeared right in front of Mario ready to thrust his sword through Mario.

"Die!" Kefka thrust his sword forward, however Mario grabbed Kefka's shoulder and pulled himself to where he pretty much flipped over Kefka's head in mid-air. Mario then turned around and threw a few fireballs at Kefka.

"That's not going to work!" Kefka swung his sword again, once again creating another shockwave that caused the fireballs to disappear as it continued toward Mario.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mario got hit in the torso by the wave, although it didn't actually cut him for some reason, it sure as heck felt like it did as Mario went flying back a few feet in the air before hitting the ground with a hard thud.

"Oh your suffering is just beginning!" Kefka said. Once again he swung vertically, this time slamming the blade in to the ground, sending a shockwave that burned through the ground as it went.

"Okey-dokey, time to-a bring it out-a." Mario said quietly to himself. As the wave concealed him from Kefka's vision, a powerful tremor suddenly occurred, that caused the wave to disperse in a brilliant flash before it hit Mario.

"What? But…" Kefka began to say when he saw Mario standing there with a large hammer in his hands that he had just slammed in to the ground in front of him. The hammer was mostly red in color, but the ends of the head had yellow metal plating on it. "What kind of hammer is that?"

"This, is-a the Ultra Hammer, I had-a two of these, and this-a one I found in Rogueport. Master Hand-a told me he has-a never seen a stronger hammer in-a any dimension." Mario said hoisting the hammer on to his shoulder. "Let's-a go!" Mario said.

"Let's…" Kefka growled. The two ran at each other with their weapons ready. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Mario's hammer met with Kefka's sword with a loud

CRASH

Mario and Kefka began swinging their respective weapons at each other as if engaged in a swordfight. The fight wasn't going as fast as it was when they were just going hand-to-hand, but it was still going quite fast, and the weapons always met with terrible force. Kefka swung his sword at an angle, Mario then rolled around to Kefka's backside, before leaping at Kefka.

"Take-a this!" Mario swung his hammer horizontally, sending Kefka flying to the side several feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kefka screamed. Mario then leaped in to the air, no flips, just a simple leap with his hammer held above his head ready to bring it down with all his might. As Kefka skid across the ground before regaining his footing, Mario was just about to land in that area as he swung his hammer down toward Kefka's head full force.

CLANG

The broadside of Kefka's sword stopped Mario's hammer cold. "Oh no!" Mario said.

"That's right!" In the blink of an eye, Kefka pulled his sword back and made a quick stab with his sword at Mario. The sword partially stabbed Mario close to the stomach.

"ARGH!" Mario gasped in pain. Kefka then swung at Mario horizontally, Mario simply bent backward limbo style and tried to counter by swinging at Kefka's head as he snapped back up. But Kefka grabbed Mario's wrist with his free hand.

"Goodbye." Kefka smiled. He began to swing his sword at Mario's neck when Mario swiftly kicked Kefka's wrist.

"Gah!" The sword was kicked out of Kefka's hand and it went spinning through the air until it embedded itself deep in to the floor. "How dare you!" Kefka then punched Mario's face with incredible force, forcing Mario to let go of his hammer as he went sprawling backward.

"Gah!" Mario spit out blood as he went flying backward, leaving a few drops on the floor. Kefka tossed Mario's hammer to the side and began charging up a spell.

"Flare!" Kefka cast a spell that was causing the temperature around Mario to rapidly rise until.

KABOOM

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! So ends the great Mario!" Kefka laughed. "Huh?" His smile turned in to a look of surprise when the smoke cleared; there was a yellow bundle where Mario should have been. "What the heck?" Suddenly the yellow bundle was unraveled from the inside to reveal Mario, the yellow bundle being his cape.

"This-a cape is my-a best defense-a Kefka, nothing you can do about-a that." Mario smiled. _"Although that-a still didn't-a keep me from-a getting hurt by-a that. Ooooohhh…" _Mario thought.

"Well let's see your cape block this!" Kefka shouted charging another spell. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!! METEOR!!!" Kefka cast another spell that caused several humongous meteors that seemed to come from nowhere to fall toward Mario.

"MAMA-MIA!!!" Mario started hopping and flipping and rolling like mad to avoid getting crushed by these meteors. Mario looked ahead and noticed that there was one that was muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch bigger than the ones still falling toward him. "Uh-oh." Thinking quickly, Mario leaped on top of one meteor and began hopping from meteor to meteor until finally he leaped off of one and just barely cleared that large meteor. "Whew…"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Huh?" Mario turned around to see Kefka with his hand glowing with more magical energy.

"Shadow Flare!" Kefka cast a spell that caused dark magic to envelop Mario until it exploded with tremendous force.

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Sending Mario flying in to the wall with a hard BAM and falling to the floor with a hard THUD. Mario didn't stir this time, remaining perfectly motionless.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Well, it seems you've reached your limit." Kefka said walking over. Kefka began to charge up a little ball of light in his hand. "You see, your efforts were futile. You were fighting a hopeless battle, just to save something that cannot be saved from its eventual demise." Kefka said holding his hand above Mario. "Now then, it is time to meet your end. Just think of it this way, I'm just speeding things along." Kefka said.

"NO-A WAY!!!" Mario shouted leaping up at Kefka.

"What!" Kefka suddenly felt Mario's flaming fist strike his face, then again, then again and again and again.

"Fiery blitz-a!" Mario shouted as he began punching Kefka over and over with flaming fists. Mario kept up the pressure, never letting up on Kefka, never giving him a chance to attack. To Mario, time seemed to slow down with every punch as he thought to himself, _"Don't-a let up-a Mario. Don't-a show him-a any mercy. Keep on-a hitting him, give it-a one-hundred and twenty percent-a Mario. You can-a beat him." _Mario kept on telling himself. Mario landed a flaming left to Kefka's chest, then a flaming right to his face, finally finishing with. "FIREBRAND!!!" Mario unleashed his fiercest firebrand attack yet on Kefka.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka shouted as he went flying back in flames until he hit the wall. "That… is… ENOUGH!!!" Kefka shouted. Kefka then began charging another spell, taking much longer than usual until, "ULTIMA!!!"

"What-a?" Mario suddenly noticed a blue dome of pure magical energy appear at his feet and begin to expand. "MAMA-MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Mario yelled as the spell engulfed him.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Kefka laughed as the dome began to emit a powerful glow of light that engulfed the whole room. When the glow died down, the whole room was one gigantic wreck. Against the wall, was Mario's body, back leaning against the wall and his head hung down low with his cape draped over the front of him. Mario began to shake violently, trying desperately to stand back up. "Still alive? I'll fix that!" Kefka then began charging up the very same spell.

_"One-a more hit with-a that and I'm-a dead." _Mario said. He looked to his side and noticed his hammer was there. _"Okey-dokey, one-a shot."_ Mario somehow found the strength to stand up and lift his hammer, he spun around once and then hurled the hammer at Kefka as it went spinning through the air. "Hammer throw!"

"UL- DOH!" Just before Kefka finished casting the spell, Mario's hammer hit him in the head and stopped him from casting it. Kefka was now really angry, his eyes glowing with hatred. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!! NOW FACE THE ULTIMATE MAGIC SPELL!!!" Kefka shouted. This one didn't take near as long to charge, instead he charged a HUMONGOUS ball of light in both his hands as he held them above his head. "This is what I terrorized my world with for one whole year during my first reign as the god of magic. Now you'll be experiencing it first hand!!!" Kefka shouted like the madman he is. "LIGHT OF JUDGMENT!!!"

_"I don't-a have any other-a chance." _Mario thought as he held his hands out in front of him. "TRUE POWER!!! SUPERNOVA BALL!!!" Mario then charged up a gigantic ball of fire that expanded in size to equal Kefka's ball of light. "HIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka fired forth a tremendous beam of light at Mario at the same time that Mario fired forward the giant fireball. The supernova ball met with the light of judgment and the two began a classic push to overpower the other beam. Kefka constantly pouring his magic in to the beam, while Mario was constantly pouring heat from his hands in to the fireball. "Give it up plumber!" Kefka shouted.

"Never!" Mario shouted back.

"Why fight me! It is a pointless struggle! All you're trying to do is delay the inevitable!" Kefka shouted. Mario stayed silent. "Life will always come to an end eventually!" Kefka shouted as the light of judgment began to push the supernova ball back. "Everything that was created will be destroyed in time!" He continued as his attack continued to overpower Mario's. "There is no point in clinging to life! It will only end eventually!" Kefka shouted as the beam continued to overpower Mario's fireball. "Life… has no value." Kefka hissed as the light of judgment pushed the supernova ball as far back toward Mario as it could.

"You're-a wrong Kefka!" Mario shouted as the sweat rolled down his face.

"And just how am I wrong?" Kefka shouted back.

"Life-a does have-a value!" Mario said as the supernova ball started to push back. "Life isn't-a perfect, but people have-a ambitions!" Mario shouted as the ball pushed back with tremendous force. "They have-a dreams!" Mario shouted as the ball continued to advance. "And they-a have one-a more thing… that-a you could-a never understand." Mario said.

"And that would be?"

Mario closed his eyes, and thought about the other smashers. Luigi, Peach, Wario, Bowser, Yoshi, DK, C. Falcon, Ganondorf, Link, Y. Link, Zelda, Samus, the ice climbers, Ness, Kirby, Meta-Knight, Pit, Solid Snake, Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Marth, and Roy. Mario then looked up, opened his eyes and smiled. "They have-a friends to-a treasure life with." Mario said softly. Suddenly the supernova ball seemed to surge with power as it rapidly began to push back the light of judgment.

"WHAT!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!! I CAN'T… STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!" Kefka shouted. The Supernova ball, mixed with the light of judgment enveloped Kefka.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"I-a did it!" Mario cheered as he jumped in place. Suddenly the whole room began to shake violently. "Huh?" Mario looked at the supernova ball. "MAMA-MIA!!!" The supernova ball and the light of judgment inside of it were mixing together in a very unusual fashion, light and fire were beginning to leak out from the ball, and even leap out of the ball and back in to it like the prominence of a sun. "IT'S-A GONNA BLOW!!!" Mario shouted. He turned around, grabbed his hammer and cape and quickly ran out of the room and bolted down the stairs as the tower began to shake even more violently.

Meanwhile…

"Okay… I'm coming Mario." Mewtwo said to himself as he floated back up to an erect position and he began to float toward the door when it burst open and Mario ran through it looking like something a very large cat dragged in. "Mario?"

"Run-a for it-a!" Mario shouted running past Mewtwo.

"You don't even have to tell me." Mewtwo said floating behind Mario after having read his mind. They opened the door to pass Link hobbling up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"The place is-a going to blow!" Mario shouted.

"What! Hey wait for me!" Link shouted running after those two. After passing the room Link and Ramirez battled, they found Zelda as well.

"Why are you guys…" Zelda started to ask when Link grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her with them.

"Just run!" Link shouted.

Meanwhile…

Roy started toward the door the others took. "Alright, I'm coming gu…" He started to say when the door burst open. "You guys okay?"

"RUN!" They all shouted as the shaking started to reach this part of the castle. They turned around just as Wario, Pikachu, Ness, and Meta-Knight came in.

"The great Wario's here to save the day!" Wario shouted making his usual flexing pose.

"The place is going to blow run!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Blow?" The other five smashers shouted.

"Not gooooood!" Ness shouted as he started after everyone else.

Outside…

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" Master Hand asked.

"Yeah!" All the smashers shouted.

"I am as well." Samus said just walking in.

"Then let's- huh?" Master Hand turned around only to see the other nine smashers run out of the castle, which he noticed was starting to shake rather violently. "Smashers? What's going…"

"The castle's-a gonna blow!!!" Mario shouted.

"RUN FOR YOUR SAD LITTLE LIVES!!!" Crazy Hand shouted. Everyone began running far away from the castle as the inside started to glow with intense flames and light until finally…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

The explosion expanded across the whole rock and it was beginning to reach the smashers.

"We're-a going to diiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" Luigi shouted in fear.

"Nayru's love!"

"PSI Magnet!"

"Barrier!"

Zelda, Ness, and Mewtwo quickly cast a triple barrier that shielded them all from the explosion as it swept over the giant rock, until everything became black with smoke.

After a long time, the smoke was mostly clear, everywhere you looked, it was just ruins, ruins and burnt ruins. "So… is it over?" Pit asked.

"I think it is." C. Falcon said nodding his head as his lips turned in to a relieved smile.

"Yes we did it!" Y. Link shouted.

"Ah yes!" Link shouted in excitement. He hugged Zelda around the waist and lifted her up slightly and spun around with her, with Zelda lightly holding Link's shoulders with a smile on her face.

"Heh… I never thought I'd see the end of it." Snake said making a rare smile.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Crazy Hand shouted flying through the air.

"Yeah! We did it, we did it!" Bowser shouted happily.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" DK shouted beating his chest triumphantly.

"Yeah-heeeey!" Luigi shouted spinning around before lying down on his back.

"Pika!"

"Pichu!" The two gave each other a high-five.

"We did it, we did it, we did it…" The Ice Climbers chanted happily spinning around holding hands.

"What a relief." Samus sighed.

"Hmmmmmm…" Mewtwo said looking at the largest pile of rubble intently, deep in thought. Mewtwo's expression then changed to a look of shock. "It… can't be…" Mewtwo said slowly.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to stare at him. Suddenly, there was a loud boom that made everyone jump a little. The boom sound continued.

BOOM… BOOM… BOOM…

Until finally…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

The rubble from the castle went flying everywhere as a beam of light shot straight up in to the air from it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Luigi screamed while everyone just stared in awe. Finally Kefka hovered out from the rubble bruised, burnt, bloodied, and breathing heavily.

"Did… you all think… I'd fall… this easily?!" Kefka shouted. "I hate you… I hate all of you…" Kefka started to say, no longer even talking to the smashers. "… I hate all of your worthless pathetic lives! I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE EVERYTHING!!!" Kefka shouted with such anger that it shook the whole dimension.

"Now all of you will feel my anger, and my hatred!!!GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka then began to change. His body was growing several times its normal size, tearing away his robes and leaving behind a Greek waist cloth, his skin turned a dark purple, and from his back a pair of wings grew, the wing on his right was a magnificent angel wing that had a purple hue to it, and the wing on the left was a giant bat-like wing. "Witness… my true POOOOOOOWEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!" Kefka shouted with a deeper voice that echoed through the dimension.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story's not over yet folks, but you will have to wait next chapter to see what happens next.


	100. Ultimate Showdown

Ultimate Smash Adventure

The grand chapter 100!!! I know I had taken a while, but I was having a little trouble thinking about how to best write this chapter. So without further ado… enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ultimate Showdown

The smashers could only stare in a mixture of terror and awe. There Kefka was, larger than life and he seemed truly omnipotent like that. "WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Kefka laughed his usual cackle of a voice with a dark deep voice behind it. "NOW WITNESS MY POWER!!!" Kefka raised his hands above his head as they began to glow. "FALLEN ONE!!!"

"What's that supposed to do?" Peach asked. She shortly got her answer, all of the smashers lost sight of everything around them, all they could see individually was red until the image of a fallen angel passed by them.

"Ooooohh…" Mario groaned, beginning to collapse

"So… weak…" Samus said as she fell to her knees.

"Palutena…" Pit moaned as he began to lose his balance.

"What… kind of… spell is this?" Master Hand asked as he fell to the ground palm down.

"Popo…" Nana groaned helplessly, "Where are you?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now do you see?" Kefka asked mockingly.

"N… n… no… NO-A WAY!!!" Mario shouted picking himself up from the ground. He reached in to his pocket and finished off that green mushroom from earlier. "I'm-a still not-a going to-a lose to you-a!" Mario shouted pointing at Kefka.

"Mario's… right…" Peach while pulling out another green mushroom and eating it. "I won't lose either! I have all of my friends with me!" Peach said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey! I'm not about to lose to some giant purple guy! After all, the great Wario is invincible!" Wario said posing, he pulled out a clove of garlic and ate it, it didn't seem to be the same kind of garlic from earlier since he didn't turn in to Wario-Man.

"Heh… I could beat you any day of the week, because I am Bowser!!! The King!!!" Bowser shouted, he pulled out some kind of potion and drank it to heal his injuries.

"Ooooo oooooooooo!" DK cried. He pulled out a banana and ate it to recover from his injuries.

"Heh… do you think… I'm going… to lose to you? No chance buddy!" C. Falcon shouted. He pulled out a pill, and ate it and his injuries began to heal a tad faster.

"You… will never be… the king of evil… that is my destiny… to achieve someday…" Ganondorf said smiling. He pulled out a blue potion and drank it, his injuries quickly healed.

"I'll never give up… not against the likes of you." Link said. Finishing off a bottle of milk Y. Link handed to him.

"As long as we stand together, we'll never lose." Zelda said, drinking a blue potion as well.

"That goes double for me! I'm ready to take you down!" Y. Link said pulling out his sword.

Samus set down the suitcase thing and pressed a button and in a bright flash, she was suddenly in her Varia Suit. "Kefka, you'll never take us down because we will defeat you no matter what. We're all strong, and together we're invincible." Samus said.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi said before eating a mushroom conveniently stored under his saddle.

"Recover…" Mewtwo healed himself before saying something. "As strong as you are, you are no god to anyone. You are just a sick and twisted madman." Mewtwo said coldly.

"PSI Life up!" Ness healed himself, the other three pokemon, Pit, and the Ice Climbers to the best of his ability with his powers. "Nothings going to stop all of us psycho!" Ness shouted determinately.

"I have my brother beside me." Nana said.

"And I have my sister." Popo said.

"And with our friends we can't lose." The two of them said at the same time.

"Palutena has guided me to great friends, I'll fight alongside them no matter what the risk." Pit said pulling out his bow.

"Pyo." Kirby said before pulling out a tomato with a large yellow M on it and eating half of it. He gave the other half to Meta-Knight who turned around out of site to eat it and quickly put his mask back on.

"Indeed Kirby, as strong as we all are, we cannot lose to him." Meta-Knight said while drawing his sword.

"As a team we can take on anything." Fox said slamming his right fist in to the palm of his left hand.

"Heh… I could take you myself, but hey, the more the merrier." Falco said getting in to a fighting pose and making that usual cocky smile.

"Pikachu." He smiled.

"Jigglypuff." She said puffing up angrily.

"Pichu!" He shouted confidently.

"With this sword…" Marth began while drawing his sword and holding it in front of him. "I will defeat you."

"Dad… Lilina… everyone… I vow to beat this monster!" Roy shouted fiercely while drawing his sword.

"Heh… maybe you are strong… but quite frankly…" Snake said taking a fighting stance. "… You don't stand a damn chance against us." Snake finished.

Luigi was off in the back, afraid of what was going to happen. _"Mama-mia… I don't-a think I can-a do this. I… I…" _Luigi was thinking when all of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Mario standing over him, looking more courageous than ever. Luigi couldn't help but feel brave right there. _"You know-a what… with-a Mario and-a the others, everything will-a be okay." _Luigi said standing up and eating his own mushroom.

"Smashers… LET'S UNITE!!!" Master Hand shouted.

"You're going dooooowwwnnnn…" Crazy Hand said with an exaggerated growl.

"Heh… heh heh… HA HA HA HA HA!!! Oh how amusing." Kefka taunted. "Do you think that all of this matters to me?" He asked. "Heh heh heh… time to DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!" Kefka shouted as the smashers ran or flew forward, however the case was. "Meteor!" Kefka cast a spell that caused a gigantic meteor shower to fall toward the smashers.

"Let's go Crazy!" Master Hand shouted spinning around like a drill and rocketing toward the meteors.

"Wait for meeeee!" Crazy shouted, following suit.

"Pyo!" Kirby swallowed the Kokiri sword Y. Link gave him and donned the Link style green hat and was now wielding a magnificent sword.

"With me Kirby!" Meta-Knight flew toward the meteors and began slicing them in half, while Kirby took a mighty leap and sliced as many as he could while extending his sword's length.

Samus, C. Falcon, Fox, Falco, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Pichu had no problems getting past the meteors with their speed. "All together everyone!" Fox shouted pulling out his blaster and open firing on Kefka.

"Take this!" Falco said as he began firing on Kefka.

"Those pea-shooters won't do any- GAH!" Kefka shouted as a powerful electric blast hit him from behind. Kefka turned around to see both Pikachu and Pichu behind them. Kefka quickly made a beam of light from the sky fall down and strike them to the ground. "Insolent… huh?" Kefka quickly had to bring up his wing to prevent Yoshi from kicking his face, before swatting Yoshi back with that wing, only for Samus to suddenly appear right in his face with…

"Flamethrower!" Samus unleashed a gigantic flame blast in to Kefka's face, only for it to be inhaled in his mouth. "Huh?"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka breathed out the flamethrower with much more intensity, it would have destroyed Samus had Mewtwo not been there to stop the attack with his barrier.

"Go for it C. Falcon!" Wario shouted while spinning around and around while holding C. Falcon by his legs, "Wild Swing Ding!" Wario hurled C. Falcon toward Kefka at high speed.

"Flying Falcon Punch!" C. Falcon charged up a flaming fist as he flew toward Kefka.

"Master Fist!"

"Crazy Fist!"

"What!" Kefka looked to his other side to see the hands flying toward him in fists.

"So long-a Kefka!" Mario shouted while spinning Bowser around and around by his tail. "Go-a Bowser!" Mario hurled Bowser toward Kefka as Bowser began to spin around and around.

"Whirling Fortress!"

"Fools!" Kefka blocked all four attacks with his hands and wings when.

"Arrow of light!" Pit aimed a brightly glowing arrow at Kefka before firing it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka felt the explosion from the arrow burn his face before he flapped his wings, stirring up tremendous winds, and took off in to the air.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Mewtwo said, he used his powers to carry the three Pokemon with him as he flew up.

"Let's go!" Ganondorf grabbed Link and Y. Link and took to the air with them. Mario tied on his cape, hopped on Yoshi, and grabbed Luigi.

"Let's-a go!" Mario shouted.

"Okey-dokey!" Luigi shouted. After a lot of running, Yoshi leaped in to the air and gained a lot of height from the cape's abilities.

Kirby, and Meta-Knight flew through the air, Kirby with a little assistance of course. Pit grabbed the Ice Climbers and took to the air after Kefka.

"Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo began firing shadow balls rapidly at Kefka, who quickly flew to the side.

"Aero!" Kefka cast a spell and caused a MASSIVE tornado bigger than the last time he cast the spell.

"Kirby! Help me!" Meta-Knight shouted.

"Pyo!" He and Kirby held hands and they began to spin upward, eventually canceling out the tornado with both of their swords glowing.

"Double Sword beam!" The two swordsmen created two slicing shockwaves that went flying toward Kefka.

"Whoa!" Kefka had just flew to the side to avoid Samus, who had charged her speed booster and literally flew up like a rocket at Kefka while carrying Snake and Ness, and Falco clinging to her shoulders. Kefka didn't manage to avoid the sword beams. "Gah!"

"Fire Bird!" Falco tackled Kefka in the chest, leaving a burn where he tackled him, and sent him staggering backwards a little bit.

"Hiyah!" Luigi attempted a drill kick, only for Kefka to stop it cold and hurl Luigi down toward the ground. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Luigi screamed. His fall was stopped short when Master Hand caught him. "Whew… thank you very much."

"Meteo!" Kefka hurled flaming meteors at Ganondorf, who unfortunately couldn't dodge them.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" He yelled before falling toward the ground.

"I'm going to throw you guys! Ready?" Mewtwo asked. The three pokemon nodded. "Go!" He hurled the three little pokemon at Kefka, Pikachu and Pichu doing skull bash attacks, Jigglypuff doing a roll out attack. Kefka brought both his wings in front of him and blocked the attacks, but was still pushed back considerably far.

"Light arrow!" Y. Link fired a light arrow at Kefka, who got nailed in the back by it.

"Gah! Grrrrr… Thundaga!" Kefka cast a spell that caused lightning to fall around the whole area and strike all of the smashers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"Ha ha ha ha h- GAH!" Kefka received some of those lightning bolts back at him, Zelda with a Nayru's love force field around her.

"Din's fire!" Zelda sent as many fireballs as she could possibly send up at Kefka, leaving a glowing trail behind them.

"PK Thunder!" Ness used the attack to propel himself at Kefka while he flew back and forth to dodge the Din's Fire spells.

"Brat!" Kefka grabbed Ness after receiving the tackle, ignoring the fireballs that did connect with him. "I'll crush you!"

"Gack… you're… crushing… me…" Ness gasped as he started to turn blue.

"Gah!" Kefka felt a more fierce burning on his back, he looked behind him to see Roy behind him standing on the palm of Master Hand.

"You let that little boy go!" Crazy Hand shouted grabbing the wrist of the hand that was holding Ness and squeezing tightly.

"Hang on! Sorry Roy." Master Hand then hurled Roy in to the air and flew at Kefka's neck and began to choke him.

"Get… off of… me…" Kefka grabbed Master Hand and began to slowly pry him off.

"Now smashers!" Master Hand shouted.

"Flare Sword!"

"Shadow Sword!"

"Shield breaker!"

"Fire brand!"

"Super Missile!"

"Kong Punch!"

"Thunder Hand!"

"Peach bomber!"

"Snake combo!"

Several of the smashers that were either already in the air, or where recently thrown in to the air by the others all landed devastating attacks on Kefka. Roy struck Kefka with a fiery explosion, Marth with a mighty sword swing, Mario unleashed another fiery explosion, Samus fired a powerful missile blast, DK threw a strong punch, Luigi zapped Kefka with as many volts of electricity as he could, Peach slammed her butt in to his stomach, and Snake pulled as many strong punches and kicks as he could with his iron knuckles and iron tipped boots.

"Heh… IDIOTS!!!" Kefka sent out a wave of pure magical energy from his body that had enough force to send everyone flying toward the ground.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Die! Die! DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!" Kefka then opened his palms and began raining magical energy down on all the smashers below.

"Look out!"

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Kefka shouted maniacally.

"Everyone that can fly, follow me!" Ganondorf shouted. He found an opening and flew up toward Kefka, Mewtwo, Pit, Meta-Knight, Master Hand, Crazy Hand with the Ice Climbers in tow followed behind.

"What can you guys possibly do?" Kefka taunted. "Holy!" Kefka sent a ball of concentrated holy light to attack the smashers below as the flyers approached him.

"Let's blitz him!" Ganondorf flew forward with glowing hands and began to mercilessly throw punches at Kefka.

"Shadow hands." Mewtwo flared up his hands and began to follow suit with rapid punches aimed at Kefka.

"Taste my blades!" Pit pulled his bow apart and began to fly at Kefka and swing them at him.

"Mach-slash!" Meta-Knight flew at high speeds toward Kefka with his sword at the ready to slash at Kefka.

"Go little dudes! Goooo!" Crazy Hand threw the Ice Climbers at Kefka.

"Now Nana!" Popo shouted, the two pushed off of each other while both of them held on to the same rope, the two wrapped the rope around one of Kefka's arms and swung around him with their hammers iced over in to spiked maces, which they slammed in to his chest.

"Gah!" Kefka slammed his hand on top of the two Ice Climbers like mosquitoes and let them fall off of him. Master Hand then flew forward in a fist. Now Kefka was flying back and forth to avoid each attack thrown at him. "Blizzaga!" casting spells such as that to ward them off, slowly making Kefka fly lower until.

"Okay, I can reach him now!" Fox said making a flaming aura of two tails. "Here we gooooooooooooooo!!!" Fox leaped at Kefka and slammed in to his leg joint.

"OUCH!!! SON OF A SUBMARINER!!!" Kefka turned around only to see several of the smashers leap at him.

"Leaping shoulder barge!" Wario rammed Kefka's chest before getting swatted away.

"Sonic Koopa claw!" Bowser swung his claw with enough force to create a sonic wave that left a scratch on his leg.

"Take this!" Y. Link leaped on to Kefka's shoulder and began stabbing Kefka's face rapidly before being yanked off and slammed in to the ground violently.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi proceeded to flutter kick Kefka's face only for Kefka to bite Yoshi's foot and spit him to the side. "Wah!" Yoshi yelled.

"Hiyah!" Snake stabbed Kefka in the joint Fox had burned earlier as hard as he could and twisted the knife.

"Pyo!" Kirby had swallowed the red pill and become fire Kirby and breathed a humongous stream of fire at Kefka.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! ENOUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!" Kefka once again sent a shockwave of magical energy to knock back the smashers several feet. "ULTIMA!!!" Kefka cast one of his mightiest spells that caused a dome of pure magical energy to form in a place to expand and hit them all.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"MAMA-MIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"LOOK OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Kefka looked around, and saw the smashers lying on the ground, most of them lying perfectly still or barely moving at all. "You see… there is nothing that can be done to stop me." Kefka said smiling. "I will destroy everything." He said smiling sinisterly.

"Not-a yet…" Luigi said weakly, stirring before standing up.

"Oh… and the coward decides he can stop me?"

"He's not alone…" Ganondorf said standing back up.

"Yeah… and these two aren't going to take all the fun." Wario said while standing back up.

"Hey… don't count me out." Y. Link said.

"Or me." Falco said, the both of them standing back up.

"Crazy Hand… let's do those attacks." Master Hand said.

"Oh boy!!! I never get to use this!!!" Crazy Hand said.

"Let's go Nana." Popo said helping her up.

"You've got it." Nana said smiling.

Y. Link then held his sword out, preparing for a spin attack, Ganondorf began charging up as much dark energy as he could. Falco began running toward Kefka, flaring up as he ran. Wario closed his eyes for a moment, as if thinking of something; while Nana and Popo locked arms together before running toward Kefka.

"True Power!" Y. Link shouted. "Ultimate Hurricane Spin!" Y. Link spun around and around stirring up winds that could cut through flesh easily.

"Black Wave!" Ganondorf slammed his hands against the ground and caused a tsunami of black magic.

"Ultimate Blizzard!" The Ice Climbers spun around and around and around and around while stirring up a gigantic tornado of ice.

"Blazing Cyclone!" Falco ran around in circles around Kefka and caused flames to form yet another cyclone around him.

"Thunder Raze!" Luigi leaped high in to the air and fired gigantic lightning bolts from his hands at the cyclone formed from the previous attacks, mixing in with the other attacks. Kefka was now literally trapped in a cyclone of fire, slicing wind, lightning, ice, and darkness. Finally Wario leaped at the cyclone butt first.

"New name! True Power! Atomic Flatulence!" Wario passed gassed and formed a yellow mushroom shaped cloud that mixed with the previous attacks and…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Ha ha! Eat that!" Wario gloated.

"I'm… not done…" Kefka said stomping out of the smoke.

"True Power! Hand of Fate!" Master Hand was now glowing when he slammed his palm in to Kefka's chest and caused an unknown energy to course through Kefka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"True Power! Crazy Blast!" Crazy Hand began to fly around Kefka with his palm wide open firing beams of energy from his palm rapidly as he circled Kefka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Kefka glowed brightly, slowly fell toward the ground and collapsed. His body glowed brightly, and he returned to normal size with his original robes somehow back on his body.

"Did-a we do it?" Luigi asked. The other smashers got up to stare at this.

"I think… we did it this time!" Bowser said excitedly. "Yes!"

"Yeah we did it for sure this time!" Ness cheered.

"Good-a job Luigi." Mario said patting his brother on the back.  
"Good job everyone." Peach said.

"Finally…" Zelda sighed.

"You okay Mewtwo?" Snake asked.

"I'm just… relieved." Mewtwo said.

"Grrr…"

"???" All the smashers turned to Kefka's body.

"Grrrrr…"

"Oo?" DK looked curiously.

"Grrrrrrr…"

"Pika!"

"Pichu!"

"It… can't be…" Meta-Knight said.

"It's… not over…" Kefka said, standing back up. His eyes were once again glowing with hatred.

"Kefka! Just give it up! You have nothing left now!" Master Hand shouted.

"Not quite." Kefka said. He reached under the robes and pulled out the Black Rune.

"What could you possibly do with that now?" Master Hand asked.

"So far… I've just used the power I've regained… BUT NO MORE!!!" Kefka shouted. "I… I… Heh… Heh heh…" Kefka started to chuckle. "I'll… ha ha ha ha ha…" his laughter was really starting to frighten the smashers. "I'LL LET THE BLACK RUNE'S MAGIC TAKE OVER!!!"

"KEFKA THAT'S INSANE!!!" Master Hand shouted. "YOU'LL LOSE YOURSELF FOREVER!!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!! IT WILL STILL BRING THE DESTRUCTION OF EVERYTHING!!!" Kefka shouted. "I will now use only the sheer power of the Black Rune. Nothing I've ever possessed, only the limitless dark magic of the Black Rune." Kefka said. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Kefka pressed the Black Rune against his chest, and by some unknown magical force, the rune seemed to melt in to his body. "GAH!" Kefka fell to his knees, the rocks around him began to rise through the air slowly. "Grah… gack…" Kefka's hair was then untied from the ponytail, and it began to float around him like a mane in the wind… "Grrrrrrrrrrr…" an aura of purple and black energy began to surround Kefka, his eyes turned purple. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…" Finally, the aura grew so intense that it began to make Kefka's whole body look purple in color. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka yelled like a wild animal, the ground around him began to tear up in gigantic chunks.

"Ah!" Zelda grabbed her head and fell to her knees. "This… dark magic…" Zelda moaned.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka then began to ascend through the air, he fired a beam of pure black magic in to the air where it created a wormhole that he began to fly incredibly quickly toward.

"Wow bro, that looks almost like THAT wormhole." Crazy Hand laughed nervously. "Because if it was THAT wormhole then… uh-oooooohhhh…" Crazy Hand said. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIEEEE!" He cried.

"What's wrong with him?" Snake asked.

"Kefka opened a portal to a dimension that even we hands can never enter." Master Hand said. "We call this dimension the thread dimension." Master Hand said.

"Why?" Peach asked.

"Because… if it is destroyed… then every dimension will collapse on itself!" Master Hand said.

"WHAT!!!" Samus shouted.

"We have to stop him!" Fox shouted.

"But only a warp star could catch him at this point." Ness said.

"Oh, I have one of those." Crazy Hand said. He threw it out in front of them.

"No time to argue! Smashers, one of you has to take that and stop Kefka!" Master Hand shouted.

"I'll- oof!" Wario was about to step forward when Mario jumped off of Wario's head and on to the warp star before flying off. "Hey! How dare you take my spotlight!"

"Mario…" Peach said looking up, fearful for his life. "…good luck." She said.

While Mario made it in to the wormhole, going through it looked like he was going through some digital pathway as he flew on. Mario thought to himself. _"Okey-dokey Kefka… this is-a going to-a end right-a here, right-a now. I have one-a more trick up-a my sleeves. This… is-a the only chance we have-a now… it's-a time to-a use my-a ultimate weapon-a!" _Mario thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprise!!! I know it's evil of me to make another battle out of the blue, but cross my heart, next battle is the last battle. Can Mario win? What does he have in store for Kefka? Will Kefka be able to destroy everything? Only I know the answer to that question. Read and review!


	101. Ultimate Finale

Ultimate Smash Adventure

The final battle to end all final battles! The clash to end all clashes! The ultimate showdown of good versus evil! Can Mario stop Kefka? Will Kefka destroy all existence? And will I ever stop with this introduction? The answer to the last question is yes! Read on and witness the ULTIMATE FINAL BATTLE!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ultimate Finale

Kefka was just a small dot emanating a powerful black aura, but Mario was slowly catching up with him as he rode the warp star upward. "Okey-dokey Kefka! It's-a time to-a end this!" Mario shouted.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…" Kefka turned his head menacingly toward Mario. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!!!" He shouted.

"You-a really are-a gone aren't-a you?" Mario asked in a darker tone than you'd expect of Mario.

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka's dark aura then shot out a blast of concentrated dark magic at Mario.

"MAMA-MIA!!!" Mario jumped over the attack and landed back on his warp star. "Okey-dokey, time to-a use my-a ultimate weapon-a!" Mario reached in to his pocket and pulled out a star that was blinking in multiple colors. "Starman!" Mario squeezed on the star, it then burst in to sparkling dust and it began to cover Mario. Mario then began to glow brightly flashing in multiple colors. "Super star Mario!!!" Mario shouted. "Wa-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Mario then took an incredible leap off of his warp star and began rapidly gaining on Kefka.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…" Kefka focused a lot of dark magic to his right fist and threw a punch toward Mario. Mario in turn threw his own punch with his left hand. The two fists met with INSANE force, Mario then threw another quick jab with his free hand and met with Kefka's face. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Kefka then threw his own power packed kick followed by a blast of dark magic that his Mario in the torso.

"OOF!" Mario gasped. _"What-a power… to-a be able to-a get through the-a starman's aura." _Mario said, thankfully the warp star stopped Mario's fall and they continued to pursue Kefka. Mario threw his hand upward as if to throw a fireball, instead he threw a small ball of light flashing multiple colors. The ball hit Kefka and caused his flight path to go a little awkward.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mario was now flying right beside Kefka, staring at him with determination while Kefka stared at him with malice.

"Let's-a go!" Mario shouted.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Kefka and Mario flew at each other and began throwing punches and kicks at each other only with much more speed and force than when they last traded such combos with each other. As with last time, every few punches would connect with their target with enough force to level mountains. Kefka then threw a punch that Mario dodged by flipping over Kefka, then doing a mid-air mule kick in to Kefka's back and landing back on the warp star. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Not-a finished yet-a!" Mario threw several light balls at Kefka, only for Kefka to cancel them out with balls of dark magic. Kefka then surprised Mario by lunging at him and performing a body check. "DOH!!!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka then began throwing dark blast after dark blast at Mario slowly pushing against the dimensional tunnel and beginning to tear through it until.

"Hiyah!" Mario swung his hand and cast a shield of light around him that deflected all the dark blasts and allowed Mario to fly back towards Kefka until he tackled Kefka with the barrier and then. "Super star blast!" Mario's barrier began focusing to the front of Mario and glow brightly until it blasted forward in a powerful beam that pushed Kefka back.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka shouted. Kefka used dark magic to make the aura around him thicker until it blocked the beam's power. Kefka then looked upward and began flying upward all the faster.

"Hm?" Mario looked up and saw that the dimensional tunnel was reaching the end of the tunnel meaning… "Mama-mia!!! I can't-a let him get-a to the end-a!" Mario once again leaped off the warp star and he began to rapidly gain on Kefka as he was drawing closer to the thread dimension. _"No! He's-a going to-a make it!" _Mario thought. Mario turned around and blasted a beam of light downward to propel him up toward Kefka faster. _"I can-a make it… come on-a Mario…" _Mario thought to himself nervously.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Kefka shouted with malice he focused dark magic to the palm of his hand, ready to blast the thread dimension when a glowing hand grabbed Kefka's wrist. "Gr?" Kefka looked to his right to see Mario gritting his teeth angrily. Mario slammed his elbow in to Kefka's cheek and then pushed Kefka's arm to Kefka's left just as the beam of darkness was fired. The beam tore a hole through the dimensional tunnel and revealed skies blackened by dark clouds.

"Now's-a my chance-a!" Mario spun around in mid-air still holding Kefka and then hurled Kefka through the hole. The warp star finally caught up with Mario, allowing him to land on the warp star and fly through the hole after Kefka just as it closed.

Meanwhile…

"Gum Gum Rapid Fire!" Luffy threw stretch punches rapidly at the sea monster, annihilating them with each punch.

"Soaring Phoenix!" Zolo swung his swords in a circular fashion and sent out blades of wind that sliced the monsters in the water.

"Take this!" Sanji leaped off of the deck, kicked one monster, used that kick to propel him to another monster, and then kick off of that monster to get back on the Merry Go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Usopp and Chopper were just running around the deck in sheer panic.

"Come on you two!" Nami pulled those two in to the cabin of the ship.

Luffy then jumped off the deck of the ship tucked in to a ball with his arms and legs wrapped around and twisted. When he was within range of most of the monsters. "Gum Gum Fireworks!" Luffy's arms and legs lashed out and knocked away all the monsters around him.

"Captain! Grab on!" Robin reached her hand out and multiple arms appeared from the palm of her hand, thus extending her reach while Luffy's arm stretched out and met with Robin's chain of arms. Luffy was then quickly pulled back on to the deck.

"Well that's all of them." Zolo said as he looked at the still blackened sky. "Huh?" A dark beam that hit the water nearby and caused a massive blast of water that seemed to make the rain all the heavier, also causing a decent sized wave to come toward the ship, the beam having opening a dimensional hole.

"Look out!" Sanji shouted.

"Get the ship ready!" Luffy shouted excitedly. The rest of the crew came out of the cabin and grabbed the ropes connected to the sails. "Heave ho!" Everyone pulled the ropes and turned the ship around and rode the wave. "Hey look!" Luffy shouted pointing to the sky. "It's a flying clown!" Luffy said pointing at Kefka.

"Hey… isn't that one of those guys we met on Keyhaul Key?" Usopp asked looking through his goggles as Mario flew after Kefka. Mario and Kefka both threw kicks at each other that met with enough force to cause a massive sonic boom, raising more waves. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"Hm?" Mario looked down and saw the ship, however this was enough of a distraction for Kefka to fire a dark beam at Mario from point blank. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Mario shouted in pain. Mario managed to throw two light balls at Kefka as he was being pushed back, both of them connecting with Kefka.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka shouted. Kefka then flew toward Mario at very high speeds. Mario regained his footing on his warp star and then flew forward toward Kefka at equal speeds. The attempted to body check each other, both of them clashing and causing yet another sonic boom.

"Grrr… this is-a causing too much-a damage to that-a ship over there." Mario said. Mario quickly grabbed Kefka and began flying forward on his warp star quickly enough to tear another dimensional hole to another location.

"I don't know what's going on up there… but, I hope he'll be alright." Chopper said.

"Heh… he'll be alright, I've seen him fight before." Sanji said while smiling.

Mario and Kefka were now flying through another dimensional tunnel until they reappeared over some desolate port town that looked kind of grimy from above. "Oh-no… not-a here at-a Rogueport." Mario said. "I've-a got to-a get Kefka away fro- OOF!!!" Kefka's aura then grew more intense and knocked Mario off of his warp star and in to the town square, completely wrecking the gallows.

"AH!" Came the collective screams of all the town citizens. Mario quickly got to his feet and made an incredible leap toward Kefka. Kefka was about to fly off again when Mario grabbed his back.

"You're not-a going anywhere-a Kefka!" Mario shouted.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka once again tried to make his dark aura more intense, but Mario withstood the attack this time and lunged backward with Kefka. Mario and Kefka began spiraling toward the ground, similar to the primary lotus technique, resulting in a loud

CRASH

This left a very large crater in the ground and a bunch of dust was flying around, clouding everyone's sight. Suddenly Mario went flying out of the dust and in to the side of a building. "GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Kefka rose up in to the air and the dark aura suddenly shot out small dark energy blasts.

"Mama-mia! He'll-a kill these-a people!" Mario quickly got to his feet, ran around at insane speeds and grabbed all the people that were about to get hit by the dark blasts. Mario then leaped back at Kefka throwing light balls at him as he did so.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Kefka moaned with each light ball that hit him before turning around and flying off, tearing yet another dimensional hole. Mario landed back on his warp star and went flying in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile…

"Hawkeye! To your left!" Captain America shouted. Hawkeye turned around and fired an explosive arrow at one of the flying creatures, while Captain America threw his shield at another one, slicing it in half. That was when Kefka and Mario burst through a dimensional hole and proceeded their fight from there.

"What the hell?" Iron Man asked. Mario and Kefka ignored these superheroes and proceeded to exchange super powered fists and kicks. "I'm going to engage."

"No wait! Iron Man! Stand down!" Captain America shouted. Too late, Iron Man flew forward toward Mario and Kefka. Kefka fired a beam of darkness at Mario, who flew to the side to avoid it; unfortunately, the beam hit Iron Man instead.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!" Iron Man shouted as the beam pierced a hole in the shoulder of the armor. Kefka heard this scream and his new killing instinct told him to finish the job. Kefka aimed another beam at Iron Man and sent it flying. Mario quickly flew in the way and threw a punch that canceled out the beam.

"Grrrr… this fight is-a getting too-a dangerous." Mario said. He flew back toward Kefka and proceeded to punch Kefka rapidly as they tore through the dimensional gap again.

The wasp flew down to check on Iron Man, growing back to normal size as she went. "I don't know who the mustached guy was, but he looks like one of the good guys." Janet said.

"Then let's hope he wins his fight." Captain America said.

Meanwhile…

Sonic had finally dashed through the last group of enemies. "Finally, that's done." Sonic said.

"Sonic look!" Tails shouted pointing to the sky. Kefka and Mario had reappeared in the skies above them and were proceeding to throw balls of light and darkness at each other. "Hey! That's a warp star!"

"And I've heard of that guy riding it, he's Mario." Sonic said. "Hey! Go for it Mario!" Sonic shouted.

Mario had just barely heard Sonic's and Tail's cheers for him, but they were enough. Mario kept up the pressure of throwing balls of light at Kefka. Dark balls occasionally hit Mario, but he didn't give it up regardless. "I will-a stop you Kefka!" Mario shouted.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…" Kefka threw more and more dark balls until he finally knocked Mario off of the warp star once again.

"Whoa!" Mario fell through the air for a short while until Kefka flew toward Mario and tackled him in the gut. "GAH!!!" Mario coughed out blood from this fierce tackle, as they were both sent flying through, you guessed it, another dimensional hole. Thankfully, the warp star followed.

Meanwhile…

Every one of the citizens of Mute City were still trying to evacuate the city. "Mommy!" Shouted a little boy that was pointing at the sky. "Look!" A dimensional hole opened up and Mario came flying through it. Kefka then reappeared above him and slammed his fist in to Mario. This sent Mario flying straight downward.

CRASH

Mario went through one of the streets and was still flying straight down losing hardly any momentum.

CRASH

Mario went through another street.

CRASH

Another street.

CRASH

Mario finally stopped on this street way, but there was still a huge crack in the street where he hit it. "Oooooohhh… you'd-a think you couldn't-a crash through-a three streets made of-a metal." Mario moaned. However Kefka then flew straight down towards Mario and once again landed a solid punch that sent him and Mario through all the remaining street levels until they hit the bottom.

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

BOOM

Kefka then decided to fly back toward the thread dimension, when Mario's hand suddenly grabbed his leg. "GUH?" Kefka looked down at Mario, only for Mario to spring up and slam him in to the ground before grabbing is other leg and spinning around and around with him.

"Take-a this!" Mario shouted. While still spinning, Mario leaped in to the air, leaving behind a tornado of wind as he went, leaping above every street level he crashed through, carrying Kefka up with him as he kept spinning through the air. Finally, when Mario was at the peak of his jump. Mario hurled Kefka in some direction and sent him flying through another dimensional hole. The warp star picked another convenient time to appear again because Mario landed on it again and took off through the hole after Kefka.

Meanwhile…

The black monsters were still trying to force their way in to King Dedede's castle. "Escargoon! Do something!" King Dedede yelled.

"Sire! What can I do?!" Escargoon asked loudly. Suddenly a dimensional hole opened up and Kefka went flying in to Dreamland, crashing in to the ground in the middle of the hoard of monsters, blowing away several of them. Mario then came through the hole and leaped off the warp star, body-slamming Kefka in to the ground with enough force to create a humongous hole in the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"What the heck is that?" King Dedede yelled.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Kefka blasted Mario off of him by firing another beam of darkness, sending Mario flying off of him. However Mario recovered in mid-air in time to land on the warp star yet again. He flew in a circle around Kefka once before flying at Kefka and landing a fierce uppercut under his chin with enough force to send Kefka flying up in to the air, blowing Escargoon and King Dedede off the wall as he passed by them.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" They shouted as they fell. Escargoon landed first, King Dedede landed on top of him. "Urk…" Escargoon groaned.

"Come back-a here Kefka!!!" Mario shouted flying after him and throwing another light ball at him, unfortunately missing him this time. Kefka opened up the hole to get back towards the thread dimension, but Mario once again grabbed him and hurled him in another direction, tearing through another hole in the dimensional gap.

Meanwhile…

"Alright we did it! Believe it!" Naruto shouted as they stood over all the defeated monsters.

"Say… what's that?" Sakura asked pointing in to the sky. Mario and Kefka appeared yet again, this time above the Hidden Leaf Village.

"That star… I think that's one of the smashers." Kakashi answered.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka charged up a really large beam of darkness and fired it at Mario. Mario threw a punch and pushed the beam back a little bit before the beam continued to advance on him. Mario began punching at the beam rapidly while the warp star flew forward; Mario kept this up until he was finally close enough to Kefka to throw a strong kick at him. The dark aura around Kefka somehow wrapped itself around Mario's foot and trapped him there.

"Uh-oh…" Mario said. Kefka opened his mouth wide, and a gigantic blast of darkness blew out of it and enveloped Mario. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Mario yelled, finally the blast sent Mario flying backward through another dimensional gap.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…" No longer worried about the thread dimension, Kefka's instinct was now compelling him to finish his enemy first. Kefka quickly gave pursuit.

Meanwhile…

"Look out Slippy!" Krystal shouted.

"Whoa!" Slippy narrowly avoided an attack fired at his ship.

"We can't keep this up!" Krystal said. Suddenly a dimensional hole opened up and Kefka and Mario burst through.

"I'll-a take-a you down!" Mario shouted flying toward Kefka with a fist prepped to slam in to Kefka. Kefka simply began throwing dark blast after dark blast at Mario, who was swerving to the side each time one was about to hit him. Kefka brought up his arm to block the punch, but Mario somersaulted over Kefka and threw the punch from behind, thus hitting Kefka from behind.

"GRAAAAAHHHH!!!" Kefka shouted before turning around and backhanding Mario, sending him reeling through the air. Thankfully the warp star caught Mario so that he could fly back at Kefka. Mario and Kefka began throwing rapid punches and kicks flying around almost randomly before disappearing through another dimensional hole.

"Hey… wasn't that one of Fox's friends?" Slippy asked.

"I think it was…" Krystal answered.

Meanwhile…

Vyse, Aika, and Fina were still fighting off monsters on the ship. "Vyse look out!" Aika shouted.

"Whoa!" Vyse back-flipped out of the way of another attack before making a horizontal slash that sent a wave of energy that sliced the monster in half.

"Wevulen!" Fina cast a spell that caused three tornadoes carrying water in them to attack a large group of monsters. It was then that the dimensional hole appeared above the ship. Mario and Kefka were still trading punches and kicks as they went flying through the skies.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka clasped his hands together and slammed Mario once under the chin and then slammed him to where Mario went flying down at an angle, knocked off the warp star once again. A nearby merchant ship was flying by, unfortunately for it, Mario went flying straight through the deck and through the engine of the ship.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!! The ship is going down!" One of the merchants shouted.

"We can't get the ship stabilized well enough to get to the lifeboats!" Another shouted.

"We're doomed!" The last one shouted, as the ship started to point straight down.

"Hang on-a!" Mario shouted. The warp star caught Mario so that Mario could fly back toward the ship. Mario pushed against the tip and held the ship up so that the merchants could get to the lifeboats.

"We've made it!"

"Thank the moons!"

"Whew… they-a made it." Mario sighed. Unfortunately, Kefka then found Mario and landed a good strong punch to his face. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" Mario shouted as he went flying through another dimensional gap.

Meanwhile…

"That's… all of… them…" Lloyd panted.

"Lloyd! Look!" Colette shouted pointing to the sky. Lloyd looked up in to the sky to see Mario fall through some dimensional gap. "Hey! That's Mario isn't it?"

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked. Suddenly Kefka dived in from the dimensional hole and tackled Mario as he fell.

"Gah!" Mario shouted. The two slammed in to the ground with tremendous force, causing a massive crater.

"No!" Colette shouted.

"We have to help him!" Lloyd shouted running toward the giant dust cloud. It was at that moment that Kefka went flying out of the dust cloud and crashing through several trees. Mario then bolted out of the cloud of dust, running at Kefka at full speed.

"Take-a this!" Mario then leaped at Kefka feet first, when Mario was within reach, he began to hit Kefka with a barrage of kicks to his stomach. "Hiiiiiyah!" Mario then finished with a front-flip ending with a heel drop to the top of Kefka's head. "Super star jump punch!" Mario shouted. Mario crouched, then leaped in to the air while delivering an insanely powerful uppercut under Kefka's chin, sending them both high in to the air, and both of them leaping through a dimensional gap while the warp star followed.

"Good luck…" Colette said.

"I hope he can win." Lloyd said.

Meanwhile…

"Alright, good job Tyranitar, return." Wes recalled his Tyranitar back in to its poke'ball. "Hm? Now what?" Wes asked as he looked at the dimensional hole that appeared in the skies. Mario and Kefka dived out of the hole throwing a barrage of light balls and dark blasts respectively at each other before the warp star appeared and gave Mario a place to land. Mario then flew at Kefka again readying a fist.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The dark aura around Kefka then exploded forward with enough force to send the sands way below them flying around and enough force to send Mario flying up in to the air.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Mario yelled as he went flying. Kefka then flew straight at him, grabbed Mario by the collar of his shirt, and flew through another dimensional gap.

"Wasn't that a smasher?" Rui asked.

"I… think so." Wes said.

Meanwhile…

"Grrrrr… I can't stand just having to sit here!" Link said in frustration, they were still on the giant rock from the last chapter. "There's got to be something we can do!" Link said.

"Link you have to calm down." Zelda said.

"Link, none of us can keep up with Mario or Kefka since Mario took the only warp star." Master Hand said.

"Hmph… I can't believe that jerk took the only warp star." Wario said while crossing his arms.

"Don't insult Mario like that!" Both Peach and Luigi shouted while slapping him in the back of his head really hard. Then Yoshi hopped on top of Wario's back and stamped each foot once before hopping off with his chin in the air.

"Gah!" Wario shouted falling forward.

"Hmmmmm…" Mewtwo was floating cross legged in the air, his arms hanging down to his legs and his forearms resting on his legs, his fingers put together at the tips, his eyes closed. After a little while, Mewtwo opened his eyes. "Snake, Pit, Crazy Hand, and C. Falcon, take three steps to your left, both of you."

"Why?" C. Falcon asked as he did so. Suddenly dark blasts came out of nowhere and hit the spot C. Falcon was standing at. "CRIPES!!!" C. Falcon shouted jumping up slightly.

"Good thing we all moved." Pit said.

"Speak for yourselves." Snake said pointing to Crazy Hand, who didn't move and thus got hit.

"Crazy Hand! Are you alright!" Master Hand asked.

"Look at the pretty stars…" Crazy Hand said before collapsing on the ground. "And now there's pretty little birdies." Crazy Hand said.

"Oy…" Master Hand said.

"Look!" DK shouted pointing to the sky. Mario and Kefka were up there still fighting it out.

"How'd they get back here?" Ness asked.

"Don't ask me." Roy said.

"Yoshi!" He shouted.

Up in the air, Mario and Kefka threw a few blasts of energy at each other, then went in to close combat once again. "I… can't-a give up…" Mario said while breathing heavily.

"How's he able to go head to head like that?" Marth asked.

"He's… using a starman." Peach said.

"A starman? Oh right, that thing that makes Mario practically invincible." Ganondorf said.

"Well, as strong as the black rune is though, Kefka's probably only just evenly matched by the starman barely." Master Hand said.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka shouted still trading punches with Mario.

"_Hm? Oh no! Don't-a wear off-a now…" _Mario thought to himself desperately as the glow from the starman was starting to flicker.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka then threw a mighty punch at Mario that Mario almost felt the full force of as the aura around him weakened. Kefka then grabbed Mario and carried Mario with him through the dimensional tunnel to the thread dimension.

"Everyone!" Peach shouted turning to the other smashers. "We have to pray."

"?" Everyone looked at her.

"The starman will get stronger the more you pray for the user. We have to give our prayers to Mario." Peach said.

"She's-a right." Luigi said. Both Peach and Luigi hit their knees, put their hands together, closed their eyes, and went completely silent. Silently, everyone nodded, and followed suit.

Meanwhile…

Kefka was carrying Mario up with him as they flew through the tunnel to the thread dimension, as Mario's aura was weakening, Kefka began hitting Mario across the face again and again and again. _"Ooooohhh…I've-a… reached… my-a limit-a…" _Mario thought to himself, as everything started to go black.

Mario opened his eyes, and found himself in total darkness. The only thing he could see was himself. "Huh? Where-a am I?" He asked as he looked around. Mario turned around and saw. "Peach? Luigi? Where's-a Kefka?" Mario asked. Suddenly, he heard their voices, although the strange thing was, he didn't necessarily hear them so to speak, but rather, he heard their voices in his head.

"Mario… don't-a die… I'll-a miss you." Luigi's voice rang.

"Mario… it's all up to you… I believe in you." Peach's voice rang through his head. Mario stared with his mouth open slightly, Mario turned around and began to see the other smashers slowly fade in to his sight as he turned in circles.

"Hm? This-a must be…" Mario started to say.

"We still need to have that fight! Don't you dare lose to this chump!" Wario's voice shouted.

"Hey! I'm the only one allowed to cream you. Beat this guy to a pulp!" Bowser's voice cheered.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi's voice rang.

"Pikachu!"

"Pichu!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"Pyo!"

"Mario, don't let this madman destroy everything you care about." Meta-Knight's voice said.

"From one hero to another, don't let him beat you Mario." Link's voice told him.

"We all have faith in you." Zelda's voice said.

"Show this would-be villain how it's done!" Ganondorf's voice urged.

"You can do it! Go go go!" Y. Link's voice cheered.

"Show me your moves! And show this creep up!" C. Falcon's voice shouted.

"You can't let him win Mario! You can do it!" Samus' voice rang.

"I've seen what you can do, so prove to me that you can beat him!" Snake's voice yelled.

"We're here for you all the way Mario!" Popo's voice shouted.

"Don't give up Mario! Win for all of us!" Nana's voice shouted.

"You're not going to lose now are you Mario?" Ness' voice asked.

"Mario, show him how strong you are." Mewtwo's voice said.

"We are a team Mario! Do it for all of us!" Fox's voice shouted.

"Hey! You really going to let this guy beat you? Show him what you're made of!" Falco's voice shouted.

"Never give up Mario! We won't give up on you! Don't give up on us." Marth's voice pleaded.

"You haven't let us down before, so don't let us down now." Roy's voice said to him.

"Don't… give… up…" DK's voice grunted, obviously having difficulties using the right English words.

"Mario, you can do it! I picked you as one of the smashers for a reason." Master Hand's voice stated.

"Woooooooooooohooooooooooooooooo!!! Go for it mustached man!" Crazy Hand's voice shouted.

"Mario… I'm behind you, and so is all of angel land." Pit said.

Mario looked around him, listening to their prayers. "Thanks-a guys." Mario said with a tear in his eyes. Suddenly Mario saw other people fade in to his sight. The Straw-Hat pirates, the citizens of Roguetown, A few people from New York, Sonic and his friends, the Hidden Leaf Village, Vyse and his crew, Lloyd and Colette, Wes and Rui, all of Cappy Town, A number of people from Mute City, numerous angels, Corneria, all of them giving their prayers to Mario, the black background then turned completely white. Mario closed his eyes and smiled as the light completely enveloped him.

Mario opened his eyes and stopped Kefka's next punch cold. The aura around Mario suddenly got a whole lot brighter.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka shouted as he let go. As if the aura was starting to burn him.

"Here we gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Mario lunged in mid-air toward Kefka, raised his fist and then slammed his fist in to the top of Kefka's head, sending Kefka flying down toward the ground. "Wah haaaaaaaaaaa!" Mario dived downward and passed by the warp star that followed him. Mario caught up with Kefka and began punching him rapidly as they dived back down toward the X-dimension. "Going down-a!" Mario then kicked Kefka in the stomach with both his feet, sending Kefka flying toward the X-dimension once again.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka shouted.

Kefka went flying back in to full sight of the smashers and went crashing straight through several floating rocks off in the distance. Mario was close behind him as he dived toward Kefka. Mario dived past Kefka, landed on his feet and stopped Kefka's fall by using a palm thrust on Kefka's spine.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

"Left to go!" Mario tossed Kefka in to the air, began winding up his arm very quickly before jumping at Kefka and delivering a supped-up uppercut as he jumped at Kefka, sending Kefka flying in to the air once again. The warp star finally caught up with Mario and allowed Mario to land. Mario then leaped off of the warp star and zipped waaaaaaaayyyyy above Kefka.

"Look-a!" Luigi shouted, everyone looked up to see Mario glowing very brightly right above Kefka.

"TRUE POWER!!! SUPERNOVA STAR!!!" Mario then focused a lot of light to his hand, the light began to expand to a size bigger than Mario's supernova ball in to a five pointed star shape. "SO LONG-A KEFKA!!!" Mario shouted, he fired the star shaped blast of light down at Kefka.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kefka wailed as the light began to make his body disintegrate. When his body completely disappeared, only the Black Rune was left behind, and after being exposed to this bright light, the Black Rune began to crumble in to pieces until it was finally no more.

"HE DID IT!!!" C. Falcon shouted.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The smashers all shouted.

"Whew… I-a… did it-a…" Mario said as he fell toward the ground exhausted. His aura completely gone, Mario closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be the last chapter. Let me know what you guys think.


	102. Aftermath and Credits

Ultimate Smash Adventure

Oh I'm going to cry… this story has come so far, and now this story will end here. I AM SO HAPPY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself and Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aftermath and Credits

Mario slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in some room with wooden walls all around. Mario slowly got up and noticed he was in a bed, and there was a small corner table at the foot of the bed. "Hm? Where's-a this?" Mario asked. Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened up and Peach walked in.

"Oh! You're awake." Peach said pleasantly as always.

"Peach!" Mario said a tad loudly. "So… where-a is this?" Mario asked.

"Oh, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Meta-Knight went to Arcadia and installed a device to allow these air pirates to fly between dimensions and help out. They said they'd be more than willing to help." Peach said.

"Air-a pirates?" Mario asked.

"Yep, that'd be us." Vyse said while walking in. "I'm Vyse, captain of this ship." Vyse said.

"Captain? At-a your age? Impressive." Mario complimented getting out of the bed.

"Thanks, and you're strong too. I saw your fight with that clown guy. The others explained everything that went on." Vyse said.

"So… where is-a this ship-a going?" Mario asked.

"To the smash dimension." Vyse said frowning.

"Oh."

Meanwhile…

Fox, Marth, Link, Ness, Aika, Fina, Bowser, Pikachu, and Samus were on the bridge. The other smashers could be seen on the deck of the ship.

"I'm glad that this is finally all over, but…" Fox started to say leaning on the mapping table in the bridge.

"Yeah I know… Kefka completely destroyed the Smash dimension." Link sighed.

"Man… that bites." Ness said.

"Oh well, this just means we have to fix it now." Marth said.

"And I'm sure Vyse would be more than willing to help." Aika said while giving a smile and a wink.

"Ha! I won't need help!" Bowser shouted. That's when a clock from the wall fell off the wall and conked Bowser in the head. "Ooooohhhh…" Bowser moaned.

"Pika Pika!" He laughed.

"Somehow… I think you will." Samus said. At that time Mario, Peach, and Vyse climbed up through the porthole and on to the bridge.

"Oh! Vyse! Mario, you're awake." Fina said.

"Good to see you awake Mario." Samus said smiling. Luigi also came on to the bridge at that time, although he seemed a little groggy.

"Oh hey-a Mario! Good to-a see you up-a." Luigi said weakly.

"You okay Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Just a little-a air-a sick." Luigi said.

"You weren't-a like this on-a the Halberd." Mario said.

"This-a ship rocks more." Luigi said.

"Hey Mario! You rocked in that last fight!" Link said.

"Don't-a say rock…" Luigi moaned.

"You really threw Kefka for a loop." Fox said.

"Oooohhh…" Luigi moaned.

"Pikachu."

"Oooohhhh…" Luigi moaned.

"You really rolled with it!" Ness shouted.

"urp…" Luigi held his hand over his mouth and made off for the deck.

A few moments later…

Everyone was staring at the crater of the smash dimension town, still smoking from when Kefka destroyed this place. "Wow… it really is bad." C. Falcon commented grimly.

"Man… this is going to take a while." Falco said.

"How… sad." Zelda sighed.

"Well, we're not getting anywhere just standing around you wimps." Wario said.

"Still, this is going to take a while." Snake said.

"Not quite Snaky boy!" Came a familiar voice. Snake gasped for air and looked quite irked now.

"Ugh… don't tell me…" Snake turned around slowly and saw none other then… "Mr. 2!!!" Indeed, Mr. 2 was standing there in the same old outfit with that same weird toothy grin.

"It's not Mr. 2 anymore, it's Bon Chan!" He said.

"What are you doing here?" Y. Link asked getting in a defensive position.

"Hold on hold on! I'm just here to help. See?" Bon Chan pointed behind him, and his swan shaped car was dragging in a whole lot of timber. And I do mean a whole lot. "Well?"

"Oooo oo oo."

"Well… what-a are we-a waiting for-a?" Mario asked.

"Smashers, let's get to work." Master Hand said.

"Yeah!" All the smashers shouted.

"Woohoooo!!! I want the screwdriver!" Crazy Hand shouted.

The days passed and the smashers had a lot of work ahead of them, including digging out the crater so that it could hold the whole town in it again.

"Hey! Are you pushing or am I doing all the work?" Ganondorf asked while trying to move a gigantic piece of rock with Wario.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Wario growled back.

"Oh for crying out loud." Mewtwo used his telekinesis to help lift the boulder.

Then they had to start putting together the buildings.

"Sheesh, can any of you weld at all?" Snake asked.

"And you can?" Falco snapped back.

"Give me that!" Snake jerked the welding torch away from Falco and welded together some iron bars. "Not that hard."

"That's my Snaky boy!" Mr. 2 shouted.

"Ugh…" Snake groaned.

Then there was the actual building.

"How'd I do?" Nana asked as she finished hammering in some wooden posts that were leaning very precariously.

"Uh… good?" Popo said.

"Are you kidding? That stinks." Bowser said as the wooden posts fell on top of his head.

CRASH

"Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh…"

"Boy… the author must have reeeeeeeeeally missed doing that." Roy said.

"Pichu…" He nodded in agreement.

But thankfully the smashers had some help.

"Alright! We have the next load of supplies." Vyse said as he lowered his air ship.

"Thank you very much." Luigi said.

"Say how much is this going to cost anyways?" C. Falcon asked.

"The supplier sent the bill with me. Here." Vyse handed the bill to C. Falcon, who looked at it before his eyes nearly popped out of his visor. "Uh… Wario! Here you go!" C. Falcon quickly handed the bill to Wario before he ran off with Luigi.

"What's thi… ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL PAY THIS!!!" Wario shouted.

And others provided help in other ways.

"You're pretty good with your hands um… Lloyd wasn't it?" Pit said to Lloyd, who was beside him putting together a door for some building, and it was a very nicely designed door too.

"You pick up this kind of stuff when you've lived with a dwarf." Lloyd said. "Say how are the others doing?"

"Um…" Pit turned around to see DK, Ganondorf, and Bowser trying to pick up a HUMONGOUS pile of timber. It must have been big since they were having difficulties lifting it.

"Sheesh, is timber all that's in this thing?" Ganondorf asked.

"Don't ask me." Bowser said.

"Oooooooooo…" DK moaned.

"Oh! Let us help you with that!" Colette said as she and Presea walked up. They both got under it as the three picked it up. The two girls then picked up and carried it off by themselves.

"I have lost all pride as a man…" Ganondorf said.

"Unbelieva- GAH!" Bowser started to say when a hammer came flying from behind and hitting him in the head.

"Oo?" DK turned around to see a Waddle Dee rubbing his head apologetically.

Meta-Knight also had the Halberd rebuilt to make getting materials easier.

"It took some time, but we managed to get the Halberd IV built." Meta-Knight said.

"Yoshi!"

"Pyo!"

"Say where's the StarFox team?" Meta-Knight asked. "They said they'd be back with even more supplies didn't they?"

CRASH

The Great Fox accidentally came straight out of the wormhole and hit the side of the Halberd, nose first. "GAH!!!" Meta-Knight yelled as he went tumbling around the bridge with Yoshi and Kirby.

"Oops… sorry, I was flying it." Slippy said over the radio transmission.

"Great, now I have to fix that hole…" Meta-Knight moaned.

All and all, it took some time, but progress was very quick considering they were rebuilding a whole town. Finally, Smash Town and Smash Mansion were rebuilt and looking better than ever within a month and a half.

"Look at how much got done, in such a short time too." Sheena said. "Well, thanks for returning my pact rings, but I've got to go now." Sheena said.

"Bye bye." Mario said.

"Isn't it beautiful Mario?" Peach asked.

"Mm-hm… it-a certainly is." He answered.

"I still don't see why I had to pay so much of the money for it." Wario grumbled.

"Because you're probably the wealthiest among us." C. Falcon said.

"YOU HAVE JUST AS MUCH AS ME DUE TO YOUR RACING AND BOUNTIES!!!" Wario shouted tackling C. Falcon.

"Oh break it up…" Mewtwo sighed as he used his telekinesis to break up the fight.

"Jigglypuff."

"Smashers, I couldn't be more proud of you." Master Hand said.

"Ah shucks." Falco said. "You don't have to thank me." He said in his usual cocky tone of voice. Roy and Ganondorf smacking him from behind quickly followed this.

"Well anyways…"

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"YES!!! HE'S GONNA-" Ness started to say.

"Don't spoil it." Master Hand said. "I'm going to postpone tournaments for a whole week. I'm giving you smashers a week off from fighting to try and relax." Master Hand said.

"Yes! A break at long last." Samus sighed in relief.

"That would be quite relaxing." Pit said.

"Pyo!"

"Yeah! A break!" Nana and Popo shouted.

"Well, get a good night's sleep smashers, tomorrow is the start of your week long break." Master Hand said as the sun was setting.

"You don't think the new residents will be troublesome do you?" Mewtwo asked Snake.

"Yes actually." Snake said looking through his binoculars and looking at the pink house with swans decorated around it. "Ugh…"

"And not to mention the other mansion in the neighborhood." Mewtwo said.

"Oh-no! I forgot that Pokey decided to move here too!" Ness shouted. "This is going to be a pain."

The Mario bros. were walking down the mansion walkway toward the front door talking to each other. "You know what-a Mario?" Luigi asked.

"What-a Luigi?" Mario asked back.

"Everything may have-a been tough-a, several bad-a things happening and all of-a that, but in-a the end-a… it all-a turned out alright." Luigi said.

"That's-a right Luigi. As long as-a we're around, we'll-a never let anything happen to the-a dimensions. We'll-a protect-a everything with all of our-a strength." Mario said.

"You've-a got it Mario. I feel-a braver when you-a encourage me like-a that." Luigi said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! SPIDER!!!" Luigi shouted before running off.

"…Good old-a Luigi." Mario sighed.

Later that night…

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were in their newly rebuilt room. It was mostly finely polished blue stone floor, but it had a long red carpet extending to two separate cushions for the two hands to sleep on. The room also had fine onyx pillars that complimented the floor perfectly, and a beautiful crystal chandelier above the room. "Well Crazy Hand, this has probably been an adventure for the record books." Master Hand said.

"Yep! It certainly was." Crazy Hand said loudly. "And I did such a good job!" Crazy Hand said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well the smashers definitely did their best, and everything turned out just fine. Everything… is as it should be." Master Hand said.

"Aaaaaahhh… yeah…" Crazy Hand said surprisingly calmly. Snoring could shortly be heard later.

"Good job everyone. Good job." Master Hand said.

Fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Credits! Please read, I'm sure a lot of you will like this section.

Thanks to Nintendo for creating Super Smash Bros and for creating the vast majority of the series used in this fanfic.

Thanks to Shonen Jump for the mangas used in this fanfic.

Thanks to Marvel comics for the New York segment.

Thanks to Sega for the Sonic series.

Thanks to Square Enix for Final Fantasy VI, the best one of them I've played. (Although I still have some I wish to play.)

Thanks to every other game company that I can't remember the names of right off the top of my head for the creation of other games used in this fanfic.

Credits to the reviewers:

Biggoron: By far the one who has reviewed this fic the longest. He has been reviewing loyally since chapter one and is one of my good friends on this site.

Game2002: Been reviewing since chapter 10 and has provided me with some of the most descriptive and helpful reviews. Plus his "Darkling" was the inspiration of this story, and as thanks, there's something special for after this credits section.

Shadow Minamoto: Has been reviewing as much as he could since chapter 5 and has always given his support.

Windthor: Has been reviewing since chapter 56 and has been providing tips and support since then. Thanks Windthor!

Sasukeuchiha180: Hasn't reviewed lately, but has still reviewed frequently and deserves thanks.

LAactor101: Been reviewing for quite a while and has been inspired to write his own multi-crossover. Good luck with it LAactor.

Shockburst: A good reviewer who has reviewed often.

All others: You guys all helped make this story great. I'm glad you guys gave me your support all the way to the finish. And you have to understand that there are so many of you, but I'm glad you all gave this story over 470 reviews. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Advertisement

From the creator of such works as "Darkling" and "Armageddon: The Corruption" Comes a multi-crossover story like none you've ever seen before.

A criminal organization called the Negatives has been formed, and its mysterious leader known only as King N. He plans to fill the world with evil and negative thoughts, making the world a terrible place to live in.

And only the smashers can stop him…

"Rise of the Negatives."

Story currently being planned by Game2002, coming 2007 to the Super Smash Bros. section.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Advertisement

Ron Host walked up on to the stage and pulled out a microphone from under his usual jacket. He tapped it twice, causing the speakers to squeal. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!" The audience screamed.

"Is this thing on?" Ron Host asked, his voice blaring in the microphone.

"YES!!!" The audience shouted back.

"Okay okay… anyways." Ron Host continued. "Coming to this website..." said in a much deeper than usual voice. "…from the creator of "Survivor: SSBM Outback" and "Ultimate Smash Adventure", comes a hilarious new short story. It's great, it's fantastic, it's…"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!" The audience shouted.

"Sheesh… no sense of climactic tension. Ah-hem, "A Week in the Life of the Smashers" just how will the smashers spend their week? And what does the twisted author have in store for the smashers? Find out soon." Ron Host said. "See you then." The curtain closed and the sound of a loud

THUNK

Could be heard behind the curtain. The curtain reopened to find one of the lights right next to an unconscious Ron Host.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for now folks. Leave me a review, and leave me a big juicy one leaving me your final thoughts on the entire story. Scale of one to ten, how'd I do?


End file.
